The Hollow Moon de thepsychicclam
by calliope83
Summary: Ce sont les vacances, Stiles vient de boucler sa première année d'université. Il a un job pourri, prend un traitement contre les cauchemars et l'anxiété - mais il va bien, il le jure. Il s'en sort à peu près, la plupart du temps. Mais un certain loup-garou fait son retour en ville. Ce dont Stiles se moque éperdument. Vraiment. TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE THEPSYCHICCLAM COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Hollow Lune**

the psychicclam

 _ **Résumé:**_

 _ **Ce sont les vacances d'été, Stiles vient de boucler sa première année d'université. Il a un job pourri, prend un traitement contre les cauchemars et l'anxiété - mais il va bien, il le jure. Il s'en sort à peu près bien, la plupart du temps. Mais un certain loup-garou fait son retour en ville. Ce dont Stiles se moque éperdument. Vraiment éperdument.**_

 _ **Après deux ans et demi d'absence, Derek revient à Beacon Hills, avec sa petite meute. Bien qu'il ait essayé de refaire sa vie, quelque chose l'incite à revenir à Beacon Hills, sans qu'il sache exactement pour quelle raison. Désormais, il pense qu'il peut commencer à prendre un nouveau départ mais, parmi toutes les personnes qu'il revoit, Stiles Stilinski ne cesse de retenir son attention.**_

 _ **Remarques de l'auteur : Cette fic est une combinaison de tout ce que je voulais voir arriver dans la série Teen Wolf. Ma fic respecte l'intrigue de la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 4 quand Derek quitte Beacon Hills, parce que c'est le moment où j'ai commencé à écrire et à tracer les grandes lignes de mon histoire. Il y a quelques éléments que l'on retrouve dans la saison 5 (comme la présence de Donovan, d'Hayden et de Corey), mais dans l'univers que j'ai imaginé, les Dread Doctors et Théo n'apparaîtront jamais. J'ai écrit ce que j'aurais souhaité voir se passer dans la série, et j'ai ajusté les idées et les théories que j'avais en tête afin de les adapter dans le cadre de ma fic. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette réinterprétation de Teen Wolf que j'ai élaborée à partir de la fin de la saison 4.**_

 _ **A noter : Spider999now a créé de magnifiques illustrations pour cette fic. Vous pouvez les admirer sur ao3 ou sur son tumblr en cliquant sur le hashtag sterek art my art.**_

 **Chapitre 1**

 _Chanter dehors en attendant que le monde m'appelle_  
 _Vivre ma vie en m'efforçant de faire ce qui est juste_  
 _Dans l'espoir d'un jour meilleur_  
 _Et tout ce que_ _je désire, c'est que tu tendes ta main vers moi_  
 _Oooh, montre -_ _moi où tu as mal,_  
 _Nous allons faire en sorte que tu ailles mieux_  
 _Dis-moi que tu resteras_  
 _Même quand je serai loin_  
 _Ma voix t'aidera à tenir bon_  
 _Jusqu'à la fin ,c'est_ _moi et toi_  
 _Nous pouvons y arriver si nous essayons_

 _-_ **Silhouette** _par Active Child featuring Ellie Goulding_

Stiles se réveille en hurlant. Il se redresse brusquement dans le lit et commence à compter ses doigts à plusieurs reprises.

 _Undeuxtroisquatrecinqsixsepthuitneufdix_

 _Undeuxtroisquatrecinqsixsepthuitneufdix_

Les couvertures frémissent à côté de lui, et une masse luxuriante de cheveux roux en émerge. Lydia bâille tout en recouvrant ses mains avec les siennes, bien plus petites et menues. « Tu es réveillé, Stiles. Ça va. »

« J'ai déjà fait ce rêve auparavant. Un rêve au cours duquel je me suis réveillé et tu étais dans le lit allongée à côté de moi, mais quand je l'ai fait à l'époque, je ne m'étais pas réveillé. »

« Je sais. » Elle prend ses mains et les pose à plat sur la couverture. « Tu vois ? Aucun doigt en plus. »

Stiles contemple fixement ses mains. Son cœur cogne dans ses oreilles. Il tente de convaincre son cerveau que c'est la réalité et non un rêve. Il commence à les confondre et à les mélanger à nouveau.

« De quoi s'agissait-il, cette fois-ci? » demande Lydia dans un murmure, alors qu'elle pose son menton sur son épaule.

Stiles tourne ses mains et en scrute la paume. Ses mains sont propres, leur vue familière. Elles tremblent. Ne sont ni couvertes de sang, ni fermes et déterminées comme au moment où elles brandissaient l'épée. « Je transperçais le corps de Scott d'un coup d'épée. »

Il entend Lydia claquer doucement sa langue pour manifester sa désapprobation alors qu'elle se recouche puis elle tire sur son bras pour qu'il la rejoigne. Il n'est pas fatigué; son corps est en effervescence, surexcité par l'afflux d'adrénaline dans ses veines, galvanisé par l'euphorie ressentie par le Nogitsune à la vue de Scott ensanglanté, se tordant de douleur.

Stiles encore a parfois du mal à faire la part des sentiments qu'il éprouve. Il déteste ces nuits au cours desquelles il ressent des émotions résiduelles tout droit venues du passé, ressent la jouissance incongrue de contempler les gens hurler et agoniser. Il peut entendre la voix de Scott résonner dans ses oreilles, percevoir les sons les plus infimes qui expriment sa souffrance. Quand il ferme ses yeux, il voit _ce visage_ entouré de bandelettes et ce visage le fixe.

 _Le fixe_

 _Et sourit, d'un sourire qui ressemble à une grimace._

Stiles se redresse et se cale contre les oreillers. Lydia se remet sur le dos, fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne vas pas essayer de te rendormir? »

« Me change les idées, » répond Stiles, en chargeant Netflix après avoir pris son ordinateur portable.

Elle lâche un soupir, qui se transforme en un autre bâillement, et elle s'assied pour s'installer à ses côtés. Elle se frotte les yeux et dit : « Pas de films d'action. »

« Tu élimines le meilleur, » geint Stiles. Il lui sourit doucement, à elle, à ses cheveux emmêlés et son visage démaquillé. Deux ans auparavant, il aurait eu une érection gênante et aurait probablement eu un orgasme juste à la pensée de Lydia Martin couchée à ses côtés dans son lit, mais maintenant il l'a, à côté de lui, naturelle, sans fard ni maquillage ou produits capillaires, et si leur relation est devenue purement platonique, elle lui apporte du réconfort. Etre amoureux d'elle lui manque parfois, mais s'il l'était encore, il ne profiterait pas de la formidable intimité dont il jouit en sa compagnie.

« Ça va craindre, le boulot demain, » grommelle-t-il, et elle se tourne vers lui, se blottit contre lui. Il met un bras pour l'enlacer et se surprend à bâiller.

Il lui faut trois heures pour retrouver assez de tranquillité d'esprit pour se rendormir.

Les jobs d'été, qu'est-ce que c'est naze ! Il bâille pendant qu'il range les étagères et envisage de se coucher et de se pelotonner en plein milieu de l'allée du magasin pour y faire une sieste. Il pense même qu'il pourrait utiliser l'immonde veste orange du magasin Brico Dépôt comme oreiller. La dernière chose qu'il désire faire au monde, c'est bien de ranger des poignées de porte, mais bon, après tout, il pourrait avoir un job bien plus pourri encore. La plupart du temps, les autres employés lui fichent la paix et il peut s'accorder quelques pauses pour jouer au solitaire sur son téléphone s'il réussit à rester discret.

Stiles est en train de balayer le sol lorsqu'une fille s'approche de lui. « Stiles, non? » demande-t-elle, en lui souriant. Il regarde autour de lui, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre du nom de Stiles, à qui elle pourrait peut-être s'adresser.

« Oui. Puis-je vous aider à trouver quelque chose? »

« Tu es l'ami de Scott. » Oh. _Oh._

« Oui. » Il hoche la tête. Cette fille est l'une des nombreuses conquêtes de Scott et Stiles ne se souvient absolument pas de son nom. Il n'arrive pas à suivre la ronde effrénée des filles avec lesquelles Scott enchaîne les rendez-vous ces derniers temps. « Je suis désolé, je ne me rappelle pas ton nom. »

« Oh! » Elle rit, gênée. « Nicole. »

« Ça y est, c'est ça, Nicole. » Il hoche la tête mais quant à savoir à quel moment Scott est sorti avec elle, il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

« As-tu vu Scott ? » demande-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et, eh bien, notre rendez-vous s'est plutôt bien passé, alors… » Sa phrase reste en suspens et Stiles a de la peine pour elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a ce genre de conversation avec une fille. C'est la rançon du succès de Scott : il est tellement incroyable. Les filles souhaitent une seule chose, continuer à sortir avec lui, alors que lui veut juste s'amuser et en profiter. Dur, dur.

« Il est vraiment occupé, » affirme Stiles – pieux mensonge. « Il est en stage et multiplie les allers-retours entre Beacon Hills et l'Université Davis. » Elle semble avaler son bobard et Stiles en est ravi. Rien n'est plus embarrassant pour lui que de tomber sur des filles qui lui demandent des nouvelles de Scott, que ce soit ici ou à l'université.

« Eh bien, tu peux lui passer le bonjour de ma part? Et lui dire qu'il peut me passer un coup de fil la prochaine fois qu'il a du temps libre ? » Elle fait un autre sourire à Stiles et s'éloigne. Si elle n'était pas aussi manifestement entichée de Scott, Stiles lui demanderait bien de sortir avec lui.

Il retourne à son balayage, fredonne un air tout bas, lorsque, du coin de l'œil, il entrevoit un type passer en marchant. Stiles se dirige vers le bout de l'allée, incapable de s'ôter de l'esprit qu'il lui semble connaître cette silhouette. Lorsqu'il tourne au coin du rayon, il a l'impression qu'une brique vient de le heurter de plein fouet.

Impossible d'oublier cette démarche familière, ces épaules larges, ces cheveux noirs. Comme le type tourne en bas d'une des allées du magasin, Stiles entraperçoit sa fameuse barbe de trois jours, son signe distinctif. « Derek,» murmure-t-il. Le balai tombe au sol avec fracas pendant que Stiles se précipite en courant vers l'endroit où Derek s'est dirigé. Mais quand il y parvient, l'allée est vide.

Stiles fait toutes les allées, traquant la moindre trace de cheveux noirs ou de Henley gris. Il passe au peigne fin trois fois le magasin avant d'abandonner.

« Je te le dis, » dit Stiles à Scott plus tard ce soir- là, quand ils se retrouvent pour manger une pizza, comme toutes les semaines. « Il _ressemblait à_ Derek. » Scott regarde pensivement Stiles pendant qu'il mâche un morceau de sa pizza. « Ne me lance pas ce genre de regard, Scott. Quoi que puisse sous-entendre ce regard, débarrasse-t'en. »

« Tu as dit voir Derek à Brico Dépôt, » déclare Scott. « Et tu n'as pas mentionné le nom de ce gars depuis des années. Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ? »

« Rien, » s'écrie Stiles, en jetant la croûte de sa pizza sur son assiette. « Oublie ce que j'ai dit. »

« Stiles… »

« Hé, aujourd'hui, je suis tombé sur une des tes innombrables petites amies et elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Ce ne sont pas mes petites amies, » réplique Scott en riant.

« Dis-le-leur alors, » poursuit Stiles. « Si tu pouvais arrêter de te montrer aussi foutrement charmant avec elles, elles cesseraient de vouloir sortir avec toi. »

« Je suis juste un jeune mec qui multiplie les expériences, tu sais. » Scott hausse les épaules. Stiles fronce les sourcils, mais n'insiste pas.

C'est comme ça depuis qu'ils ont obtenu leur diplôme de fin d'études au lycée, ça a commencé tout de suite après. Scott et Kira ont rompu, en restant en bons termes et tout le tralala, parce que, eh bien, ce sont Scott et Kira. Pendant leur année de terminale, Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'ils cassent d'un moment à l'autre. Ils étaient mignons ensemble mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui retenait Scott, quelque chose qui l'empêchait de s'engager dans sa relation avec Kira autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Stiles savait quel était le problème – bon sang, tout le monde le savait, mais personne ne voulait le dire, tout simplement.

Stiles n'est pas sûr que Scott parvienne un jour à oublier Allison.

Scott est sorti avec des filles tout l'été, ensuite il a continué durant toute l'année scolaire universitaire à sortir avec d'autres filles et a beaucoup couché à droite et à gauche, ce qui a beaucoup impressionné Stiles . Scott a eu des relations sexuelles un sacré paquet de fois, bien plus que Stiles n'a eu l'occasion d'en avoir. Sa vie sexuelle est restée un peu en berne depuis qu'il a rompu avec Malia quelques mois avant son diplôme de terminale. Il a certes couché avec des filles dès qu'il en a eu l'occasion lors de quelques fêtes mais ça s'arrête là et ça ne va pas bien loin. L'inconsistance de sa vie sexuelle est pour lui un motif de regrets et de lamentations qu'il étale devant Scott. Très, très souvent. Et ce dernier, pour toute réponse, se contente de continuer à crâner, le salaud, et de sortir avec une nouvelle conquête.

Ce succès énorme doit être dû à la sensualité ravageuse que dégage son côté Alpha. C'est la seule explication. Et Stiles ne peut pas rivaliser avec un loup-garou Alpha. Ou avec un loup-garou, quel que soit son grade. Ni avec la plupart des humains, d'ailleurs. Mais c'est vraiment nul que Scott tente de remplacer Allison en sortant avec autant de filles qu'il le peut.

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais pris par des stages et que tu étais occupé à faire des tas de trucs,» dit Stiles à Scott.

« Merci. »

« Tu ne leur dis pas que tu sors pour tout bonnement t'amuser, que tu ne cherches rien de sérieux? »

« La plupart d'entre elles le pigent, » répond Scott en haussant les épaules.

« T'es juste irrésistible, hein? » Scott lui retourne un sourire, et Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu vois, ce que tu fais là. Ne le fais jamais. »

« Sourire? »

« Oui. »

Alors qu'ils quittent la pizzeria à pied pour regagner leurs foyers respectifs, Scott se penche près de Stiles et hume sa peau. « Lydia a dormi avec toi la nuit dernière? »

« Ouais. »

« Des cauchemars? »

Stiles acquiesce. Scott fronce les sourcils et Stiles détecte sur son visage ce genre d'air soucieux qu'on pourrait traduire par : « Je dois me montrer capable de réparer ce qui cloche chez Stiles », alors Stiles lâche : « Elle passe la soirée avec Jackson. Quel connard. ».

« Il n'est pas si mal », rétorque Scott.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Lydia peut se trouver quelqu'un de mieux. »

« Tu sais que ça n'a pas d'importance », reprend Scott. «C'est Jackson, c'est tout. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

A l'étage, dans sa chambre, Stiles regarde des films sur Netflix, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Quand il se couche, l'image de larges épaules et d'une barbe de trois jours le poursuit, et il gémit dans son oreiller. Pendant plus d'un an, il n'a pas vraiment pensé à Derek Hale, et maintenant sa queue semble très intéressée par sa réapparition dans les pensées de Stiles. Queue débile.

Stiles s'abandonne à ses pulsions, baisse son pantalon de pyjama et commence à se caresser. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se branlerait de nouveau en pensant à Derek mais il suppose que certains fantasmes ne s'éteignent jamais. Il songe à des mains puissantes posées sur ses hanches, au picotement de la barbe frottant son cou. Il ne lui faut pas beaucoup de temps pour jouir et souiller sa main. Il prend des mouchoirs en papier dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, les jette ensuite sur le sol avant de rouler sur son lit et de s'endormir aussitôt.

Cette nuit, il rêve qu'il est dans le loft, il rêve de baisers éperdus, alors que son corps et celui de Derek sont enchevêtrés sous les draps, et Derek, le long de sa colonne vertébrale, essaime dans son dos des baisers.

XXXXXXXX

Derek vient d'achever sa journée de travail sur le chantier de sa maison et estime que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ils ont monté la structure externe, ils ont donc bien avancé. L'entrepreneur est parti il y a déjà une heure, mais Derek a passé une bonne heure de plus sur le chantier à tout revérifier à fond, à annoter ses plans et à y faire des ajustements.

Il remonte vers la cabane, nichée au fond des bois. Cette cabane aménagée appartenait à son grand-père et est restée inhabitée jusqu'au retour de Derek à Beacon Hills, quelques mois auparavant. Il y a élu domicile jusqu'à ce que la construction de sa nouvelle maison soit terminée. Bien que le conseil général se soit approprié la résidence des Hale il y a quelques années, Derek possède encore une grande quantité de terres dans le nord du comté de Beacon qui avait appartenu autrefois à sa famille.

C'est mieux ainsi. A l'époque, la décision du conseil lui avait déplu mais aujourd'hui, il est content que l'administration en charge du comté ait démoli la maison. Derek n'aurait pas été sinon en mesure d'aller de l'avant et de passer à autre chose. Continuer à passer son temps à respirer les cendres et l'odeur de la chair carbonisée des membres de sa famille, ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui fallait. Que le manoir ait été entièrement rasé l'avait libéré de tous ces souvenirs. Lui avait permis d'avancer.

Désormais, il construit une nouvelle maison sur le territoire des Hale. Il avait quitté Beacon Hills immédiatement après ce qui s'était passé au Mexique, un véritable fiasco. Il avait failli mourir (ou peut-être qu'il était vraiment mort, après tout, –il n'est pas encore sûr de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là, sauf que, de toute manière, il a survécu, comme il le fait toujours) et il avait évolué. Il était parti pour comprendre ce que tout cela signifiait, ce que signifiait le fait _d'évoluer,_ pour en savoir plus sur la forme qu'il avait prise, la forme complète d'un loup.

Il avait passé un certain temps avec la meute de Satomi, à remonter des pistes et des indices, puis avait passé quelque temps en Amérique du Sud avec Cora. Une fois qu'il eut fini par trouver ce qu'il cherchait, elle était partie avec lui. « Je me sens prête à réintégrer une meute, » lui avait-elle dit.

Ils voyagèrent en Idaho, rejoignirent une adresse que Satomi lui avait donnée. Ils n'avaient jamais rencontré la femme qui y habitait, une certaine Marjorie, et Derek doutait qu'elle eût jamais entendu parler d'eux. Au pire, ils auraient tenté leur chance et ça aurait été un coup d'épée dans l'eau. Peu de temps après qu'ils eurent pénétré sur son territoire, une femme que Derek supposa être Marjorie, vint à leur rencontre, flanquée de deux autres loups. Marjorie avait des cheveux couleur argent tirés en arrière et des yeux d'un noir profond. Elle les observa attentivement et prudemment. Alors, Cora et lui, ensemble, firent briller leurs yeux. Elle leur répondit, en les fixant de ses yeux dardant une lueur rouge.

« Je me demandais quand tu te montrerais enfin, Derek, » avait-elle dit, alors que son regard reprenait un aspect normal. Elle était leur tante éloignée, la fille du frère du père de leur mère (= _la fille de l'oncle paternel de leur mère_ ). Une Hale.

« J'ignorais que tu savais qui nous étions, » répliqua Derek, surpris.

« Les nouvelles vont vite lorsque des chasseurs éliminent des meutes entières, » avait affirmé Marjorie en s'avançant vers eux. « Surtout quand ce sont des membres de notre famille. » Ses yeux s'étaient remis à luire et elle avait touché leurs épaules.

Ils étaient restés avec Marjorie plus d'un an. Il en apprit plus sur leur capacité à prendre la forme complète d'un loup, et la meute avait commencé à prendre en charge l'éducation de Cora. Marjorie leur avait proposé à plusieurs reprises de rejoindre sa meute mais quelque chose avait empêché Derek chaque fois de le faire.

« Tu es lié à une autre meute, » avait-elle déclaré une nuit. Ils étaient assis devant le porche, sa meute avait organisé un barbecue et écoutait de la musique dans le grand jardin de la résidence de Marjorie. Cora jouait au badminton avec quelques-uns des membres les plus jeunes de la meute et Derek soupçonnait qu'elle avait des relations sexuelles avec l'un d'entre eux.

Derek n'avait rien répliqué suite à la déclaration de Marjorie. C'était intéressant de voir qu'il ne savait pas à quelle meute elle faisait référence : son ancienne meute, désormais décimée et disparue, ou celle de Beacon Hills, la meute de Scott.

Ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. D'invisibles fils reliaient Derek à quelque chose, à un ensemble. Il fallait juste qu'il découvre ce dont il s'agissait.

Après avoir quitté l'Idaho, ils avaient voyagé en Angleterre, avaient retrouvé Jackson, et ils étaient restés avec lui pendant un certain temps. Ils lui avaient révélé qu'il était aussi le fils de Peter - « Cela explique tellement de choses, » avait fini par dire Jackson, trois jours plus tard, lorsqu'il avait été enfin en mesure de contrôler suffisamment son loup et sa colère pour pouvoir faire de nouveau face à Derek et à Cora. Jackson leur avait parlé de souvenirs partagés qu'il avait de la maison des Hale – des souvenirs de meute- et Derek comprit ce qui l'avait conduit à mordre Jackson tant d'années auparavant.

Derek ramassait en quelque sorte les morceaux épars de ce qui faisait partie de lui, les rassemblait pour les remettre ensemble, afin de tenter de les recomposer en un tout cohérent. Il était désormais différent de ce qu'il était autrefois, et il se devait d'essayer de le faire.

Derek n'avait pas pu retrouver Isaac. Il avait tenté de contacter Chris Argent, avait tenté de retrouver la trace d'Isaac en France, mais Chris et Isaac ne voulaient pas être retrouvés. Derek avait laissé tomber. Il avait compris que certaines personnes éprouvent le besoin de disparaître et de tout recommencer à zéro.

Après quelques mois passés en Angleterre, Derek avait réalisé qu'ils formaient une meute. Une meute sans Alpha, certes, mais qui commençait à être une meute malgré tout. Quand il en prit conscience à son tour, Jackson ne se montra pas très enthousiaste, cependant il n'avait toujours pas rejoint de meute en Angleterre, et avait seulement cherché à solliciter la protection de l'Alpha qui contrôlait le territoire où il vivait. Son instinct l'attirait irrésistiblement vers Derek et Cora. Ils étaient de sa famille, ils lui étaient familiers, et, par dessus tout, lui rappelaient son foyer, et sa patrie.

Ensuite, Derek avait ramené sa meute à Beacon Hills. C'était l'aboutissement logique de son voyage. Peu importait qui était dorénavant l'Alpha. Beacon Hills était un territoire appartenant aux Hale et les Hale devait y vivre. Il avait annoncé leur présence à Scott, mais lui avait fait promettre de ne pas dire à qui que ce fût qu'ils étaient là. Scott lui avait lancé un regard indéchiffrable, mais il avait accepté.

Derek et Cora étaient restés cachés dans les bois, mais, comme toujours, Jackson n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et était allé retrouver Lydia Martin dès la première nuit de leur arrivée. Derek ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il pouvait sentir les bouffées de désir et de souffrance émanant de Jackson.

Lorsque Derek retourne à la cabane après avoir quitté le chantier de sa future maison, Cora est assise à la table, en train de lire un bouquin et de manger un bol de fruits. Jackson est sur le canapé, regarde la télévision. Ils ne lèvent même pas la tête quand il entre.

Derek s'affaire dans la cuisine, charge le lave-vaisselle et prépare le dîner. Il vient de mettre le poulet dans le four lorsqu'on frappe à la porte, et Scott pénètre dans le salon. Derek lui fait un signe de tête alors qu'il essuie ses mains sur un torchon, puis il s'appuie contre la table de travail et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Comment ça avance, la construction de la maison ? » demande Scott pendant qu'il s'avance dans la cuisine, souriant à Cora lorsqu'elle lève le nez de son livre.

« Ça va, » dit Derek. « On devrait pouvoir y emménager dans quelques mois, si tout se passe comme prévu. »

Scott hoche la tête, et Derek sait que ce n'est pas pour poser des questions sur le chantier qu'il est ici. Scott ne se déplace que s'il y a une raison précise qui le pousse à rendre visite à quelqu'un, il ne se déplace pas pour faire une simple visite de courtoisie. Derek attend patiemment que Scott aborde le sujet qui l'a fait venir jusqu'ici. « Stiles t'a vu hier, » lâche-t-il enfin, et Derek se raidit, mais se détend assez vite pour que personne n'ait remarqué quoi que ce soit, du moins il l'espère.

« Je sais,» répond Derek. Cora les dévisage l'un et l'autre avec curiosité, mais Derek garde ses yeux fixés sur Scott.

« Il pense qu'il voit des choses, » poursuit Scott. Il regarde Derek d'un air désapprobateur, mais Derek se contente de lui retourner son regard, en ayant soin de garder une expression neutre. « Je ne dois pas te rappeler ce que ça provoque dans sa tête. »

« Non. »

« Dis-lui simplement bonjour ou un truc comme ça, » conclut Scott. « Ou va faire tes courses ailleurs qu'à Brico Depôt. » Scott scrute le visage de Derek l'espace de quelques battements de coeur, puis, finalement, Derek acquiesce. « D'accord. Eh bien, salut, à la prochaine. »

Cora patiente jusqu'à ce que Scott se soit assez éloigné de la cabane pour qu'il ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation. Elle jette alors son livre sur la table et bondit de sa chaise.

«Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais vu Stiles? »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire.»

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas parlé ? » Elle affiche un air mi-calculateur, mi-madame-je-sais-tout, et c'est exaspérant. Derek se détourne d'elle et vérifie les petits pois. «Dis-moi, Derek. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répond Derek. « Je ne veux pas simplement pas être distrait de mes objectifs. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » gémit Cora alors qu'elle se laisse tomber contre le comptoir de la cuisine. «J'aimerais bien qu'on me distraie. Je me fais tellement chier à traîner dans les bois toute la journée sans rien pour me distraire, avec pour seule source de divertissement ta personnalité ô combien sémillante et l'autre, là-bas, Capitaine Crétin à la Houppe. »

Jackson lui fait un doigt d'honneur en direct du canapé.

« Est-ce que tu l'évites? »

«J'évite tout le monde, » réplique Derek.

« Je vais aller lui parler, » dit Cora.

« Non, tu ne vas pas le faire. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Si, je peux le faire. »

« Derek… »

« Non, » gronde Derek, en faisant luire ses yeux. Elle ne bat pas en retraite, une lueur dorée fait briller ses yeux et ses crocs s'allongent.

« Non, mais sérieux, vous n'allez tout de même pas faire un concours pour savoir qui aura le droit de pisser sur _Stilinski,_ » s'écrie Jackson, l'air incrédule.

« La ferme, » rétorquent-ils tous les deux en choeur, d'un ton sec.

« C'est foutrement ridicule, » marmonne Jackson pendant qu'il se détourne d'eux et se rencogne dans le canapé.

Cora autorise son visage à reprendre une apparence normale, puis elle lève un sourcil et elle ricane. « Est-ce que tu l'évites? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je l'éviterais? » demande Derek, en se retournant vers la cuisinière.

« Parce que tu es émotionnellement inapte et stupide? » déclare Cora comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Fais ce que tu veux, Cora, » dit-il. Elle applaudit joyeusement. Derek sent qu'il pourrait faire voler en éclats la cabane tout entière si jamais il sortait en claquant la porte.

Cette nuit-là, Derek rêve d'embrasser des constellations de grains de beauté dont il se souvient manifestement très bien, comme s'il les avait étudiées et mémorisées pendant des années.

XXXXXXXX

Il y a une raison parfaitement logique qui explique pourquoi Derek se retrouve devant Brico Depôt cinq minutes avant son ouverture. Il y a aussi une raison parfaitement logique qui explique pourquoi il sait que la jeep de Stiles est garée à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Derek ressent le besoin urgent de commencer l'installation de placards dans la cuisine. Immédiatement. Aussi se dirige-t-il tout droit vers ce rayon, aussitôt que les portes du magasin sont ouvertes au public. Il examine les modèles exposés pour essayer de déterminer quel style de meubles il aimerait pour sa cuisine, quand un vendeur s'approche de lui.

« Puis-je vous aider en quoi que ce soit? »

Derek se tourne vers le gars – ce dernier a environ trente ans, est séduisant, et le considère avec une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux. Il lui lance illico un regard noir : « Non. »

« Avez-vous déjà installé des meubles de cuisine ? Je peux… »

« Quelle partie de ma phrase ne comprenez-vous pas? » rétorque d'un ton pète-sec Derek. Il fait semblant de ne pas entendre ce que le type, qui s'éloigne vexé d'un pas raide, grommelle dans sa barbe. Il n'est pas venu à Brico Depôt aussi tôt ce matin pour se coltiner des connards incompétents qui veulent fourrer leurs mains dans son pantalon.

Derek quitte le rayon des meubles de cuisine, et remonte les allées du magasin, à la recherche de Stiles. Il capte son odeur près du rayon des meubles de jardin et se concentre sur les battements de son cœur. Son rythme cardiaque est trop rapide, une caractéristique qui lui est propre et que Derek n'a pas oubliée, même après tout ce temps. Il émane de lui une flagrance qui rappelle l'odeur du café, mâtinée de fatigue et d'ennui.

Maintenant que Derek se retrouve ici, à un rayon à peine de lui, il n'ose plus bouger. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là, tout d'abord ? Il se retrouve à Brico Depôt quelques minutes après l'ouverture du magasin, _juste_ pour voir Stiles Stilinski. Et pour quelle raison? Parce que Cora a menacé de le faire en premier? Quelle importance que Stiles sache qu'il est en ville ou pas? Stiles n'en a rien à faire de lui quant à lui, il n'en a rien à faire de Stiles.

Derek agit comme s'il ne sentait pas que l'odeur de Stiles s'était modifiée, agit comme s'il n'entendait pas qu'on l'appelle par son nom et il se précipite vers la sortie.

Stiles n'est pas un idiot. De plus, cette situation lui rappelle ce vieux dicton que son père a l'habitude de dire. Une fois, c'est un hasard, deux fois, c'est une coïncidence, mais trois fois…

Merde, s'il y a une troisième fois…

La troisième fois survient avec Cora Hale, qui marche à grandes enjambées dans sa direction peu avant la fin de son travail. « Je le savais! » s'exclame Stiles en voyant Cora qui se rapproche. « Je le savais, putain. » Il s'en doutait depuis qu'il pensait avoir vu Derek une première fois dans le magasin, et après ce qui s'était passé ce matin-même, il en avait été sûr.

Les Hale étaient de retour en ville.

« Hé, » dit Cora en le saluant d'un signe de tête.

« Je pensais que j'avais des visions, » s'écrie Stiles. « Et si vous êtes ici de retour à Beacon Hills, alors Scott est au courant, et le bougre ne m'a rien dit! » Il marmonne dans sa barbe, les rouages de son esprit tournant à plein régime. Il se demande qui d'autre sait que les Hale sont de retour, ou s'il est le seul idiot sidéré par cette nouvelle. Il a l'impression aussi qu'on l'a tenu volontairement dans l'ignorance.

« Ta-da! » s'exclame Cora en agitant ses doigts de façon théâtrale.

« Que fais-tu ici? » demande Stiles.

« Je suis passée te dire bonjour, » répond Cora. « Derek n'est pas passé ici plus tôt dans la journée ? »

« Il est bien venu au magasin, » confirme Stiles. « Mais il ne s'est pas abaissé à adresser la parole au petit peuple des péquenots. »

L'expression que Cora arbore demeure indéchiffrable. « Ho. » Puis elle sourit, et Stiles est persuadé qu'il a l'air terrifié. « Eh bien, je suis de retour. Et nous allons pouvoir traîner un peu ensemble. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, parce que si je dois passer encore une putain de nuit de plus avec pour seule compagnie Jackson et Derek, je pourrais bien retourner à l'état de bête sauvage. »

Stiles ricane. Pauvre Cora. « Vous êtes à l'origine du retour de Jackson? » Cora acquiesce. « Tous les deux, je vous déteste tellement pour avoir ramené ses fesses ici. » Stiles se demande ce qui a bien pu traverser la caboche de Derek quand il a décidé que ramener Jackson à Beacon Hills serait une bonne initiative _._ Stiles était partant pour que Jackson reste à Londres. Pour toujours.

Cora rit. « Il n'est pas trop insupportable. Parfois il l'est, je le concède. Mais je nierai tout en bloc si jamais on me demande si je l'ai dit un jour. »

« Ton secret est en lieu sûr avec moi, je serai muet comme une tombe. »

« Alors, quand est-ce que tu as terminé ta journée ? » demande Cora.

Stiles jette un coup d'oeil sur l'heure affichée sur son téléphone. « Dans vingt minutes? »

« Je vais attendre, » déclare-t-elle.

« D'accord. »

Quand Stiles se dirige vers sa Jeep plus tard, il voit Cora qui est appuyée contre son véhicule, et elle a absolument le même air que Derek affichait autrefois, celui d'un individu louche qui fout les jetons. Ce qui fout d'ailleurs les jetons. Stiles se débarrasse de sa veste orange hideuse, la jette sur la banquette arrière puis prend le volant. Cora monte du côté passager sans prononcer un mot.

« Aloooors, » dit Stiles, en insistant longuement sur le O.

« Pourquoi as-tu l'air si gêné en ma présence ? » demande Cora. « Nous avons tout de même failli sortir ensemble avant que je parte. »

Stiles bafouille et agite ses mains nerveusement. « Q-Quoi ? »

Cora lève les yeux au ciel. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle ? »

« Honnêtement, je peux te garantir que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles.»

« Je t'aimais bien, et tu m'aimais bien, » poursuit Cora en haussant les épaules. « Si je n'étais pas allée en Amérique du Sud, nous serions sans doute sortis ensemble. »

« Est-ce que c'est Jackson qui t'a fourré cette idée dans la tête? » demande Stiles, en plissant les yeux tout en la dévisageant.

Cora lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel, tout en renversant cette fois la tête en arrière. «Contente-toi de conduire, Stiles. Et arrête de jouer au demeuré. »

« Les Hale, on peut dire que vous avez sacrément une façon étrange de faire la cour aux gens, » marmonne Stiles.

« Comment peux-tu savoir comment nous, les Hale, nous faisons la cour aux gens? » s'écrie Cora, en haussant les sourcils brusquement, comme surprise par ses paroles.

Le visage de Stiles devient rouge. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais il y a déjà Peter avec ses façons perverses et malsaines, son obsession de conquête et de domination, et ensuite Derek, qui me bousculait pour me plaquer contre les murs, Derek et son humeur massacrante perpétuelle, et enfin, il y a toi et ta … Corattitude. »

« Pour quelqu'un qui nous déteste autant, tu avais drôlement pris le pli de toujours te retrouver mêlé à nos histoires. »

Stiles referme ses doigts sur le volant. « Je n'ai jamais dit que je vous détestais. » Au bout d'un moment, il ajoute: « Sauf Peter. Je déteste vraiment ce mec. »

« C'est enregistré. »

« On va où, Ô Louve-en-chef ? » demande Stiles alors qu'ils ralentissent à un feu rouge.

« Tu m'emmènes manger quelque part. »

Stiles emmène donc Cora manger quelque part. Ils se rendent dans un endroit qui fait partie d'une chaîne de restaurants, où la nourriture servie est médiocre et trop chère, mais le burger n'est pas si mal et l'ambiance à table encore meilleure. Cora parle à Stiles de l'Amérique du Sud, et ils discutent des serpents indigènes avant d'entamer un débat houleux à propos de la nourriture. Au milieu du repas, Stiles se surprend à rire et se rend compte qu'il _s'amuse bien_. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'est pas senti d'humeur aussi légère.

« Où est ta voiture? » demande Stiles alors qu'il conduit sa jeep à travers les rues de la ville, une fois leur repas achevé.

« J'en ai pas, » répond simplement Cora, et Stiles se tourne vers elle pour la regarder.

« Est-ce que tu as couru pour te rendre en ville? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Tu réagis comme si ça posait problème. »

« Satanés loups-garous, » marmonne Stiles et Cora lui envoie un coup de poing dans le bras.

Stiles conduit à travers la réserve jusqu'à ce que Cora lui dise d'arrêter la jeep. On a l'impression de se retrouver au milieu de nulle part, vu qu'on ne peut voir aucun sentier clairement tracé qui mène vers les bois. Stiles gare sa voiture et tambourine avec ses doigts sur le volant. «Alors,» dit-il. « Vous vivez dans une grotte? Ou alors Derek vous a déniché une autre maison brûlée, ou encore une station de gare désaffectée ? »

« Tu es un vrai crétin, tu le sais, ça ? » réplique alors Cora en fronçant les sourcils. «Derek est en train de construire une maison. Nous vivons dans une petite cabane située sur nos terres. »

Stiles se met à gesticuler, et l'agitation de ses bras occupe tout l'habitacle. « Attends, on rembobine, là. Quoi? Derek est en train de construire une maison ? Comme qui dirait, avec ses propres mains, c'est ça? »

« Oui, » affirme Cora. « Il est vraiment doué pour faire ce genre de choses. Il avait l'habitude d'aider notre père à construire des trucs. Je crois qu'il voulait faire un métier en rapport avec la menuiserie ou l'architecture. » Elle n'a pas explicitement dit _a_ _vant l'incendie_ , mais Stiles l'entend tout de même, comme si elle l'avait hurlé. Bien sûr, il a déjà réfléchi à propos de Derek et de l'incendie, a déjà pensé à sa famille en train d'agoniser dans les flammes, mais à ce moment précis, Stiles a soudain la conscience aiguë de ce que Derek a perdu d'autre cette nuit-là, de ce dont Kate l'a privé aussi. Derek aurait dû étudier à l'université, devenir architecte, il aurait pu aussi travailler dans le bâtiment, ou même faire des meubles s'il l'avait voulu. Mais au lieu de pouvoir réaliser ses projets, il a dû courir et fuir pour sauver sa peau, et ensuite il a vu tout le monde mourir autour de lui. L'avenir de Derek a brûlé cette nuit-là, pas seulement sa famille et sa maison. Tout à coup, Derek Hale commence à paraître différent aux yeux de Stiles (peut-être parce qu'il comprend ce qu'il a enduré, mais il ne veut pas encore l'admettre). Stiles sent à l'intérieur de lui quelque chose de vaguement inconfortable prendre racine et commencer à grandir, et il tente d'analyser et de comprendre ce sentiment.

Mais Cora fait claquer ses doigts devant le visage de Stiles, et cette impression diffuse qui naissait en lui s'évanouit aussitôt. Elle demande : « Oh ? Tu reviens sur terre, c'est bon ? Je disais, qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il faisait à Brico Dépôt? »

« Je ne sais pas, moi, il est venu jouer au grand méchant loup –qui-fout-les-jetons comme d'habitude? » Stiles s'extrait de ses pensées, les chasse de son esprit et les oublie.

« Merci pour le repas, » dit Cora. « Nous remettrons ça bientôt, d'accord? Début de semaine prochaine? »

« D'accord, » se surprend à confirmer Stiles. Elle sourit, et Stiles est frappé par sa beauté. Son cœur s'emballe, et il se maudit parce qu'il sait qu'elle va le détecter. Cora se penche et embrasse doucement sa joue avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle se place devant les phares, se métamorphose, tout en souriant, pour prendre son apparence de Béta, puis part comme une flèche dans la forêt.

Stiles sourit tout au long du trajet qui le reconduit chez lui. Cette expression lui semble bizarre et incongrue sur son visage, parce que pour une fois, elle est sincère.

Le bonheur de Stiles est de courte durée. Il ne dure jamais très longtemps, de toute façon, plus maintenant. Cette nuit-là, il rêve de maisons incendiées, et l'écho de hurlements angoissés se répercute dans sa tête. Pendant tout le temps que dure son cauchemar, il reste simplement immobile, entouré par les odeurs de chair carbonisée.

Il se réveille seul, et ses propres cris retentissent fort dans la maison silencieuse. L'horloge indique 02h14. Son père est au travail, et il en conçoit un certain soulagement, même s'il aimerait ne pas être seul. Il préfère être aux prises avec sa solitude que de voir l'inquiétude de son père déformer les traits de son visage.

Il essaie de se rendormir, mais il ne peut pas chasser de son esprit ces images horribles. Il ne sait pas pourquoi tout à coup l'histoire de l'incendie des Hale l'obsède. Il n'avait pas réagi aussi violemment à l'époque où il avait passé la nuit à consulter les dossiers de la police au sujet de cette affaire, après sa toute première rencontre avec Derek.

Il ne peut pas arrêter de penser à Derek. A la façon dont il avait souhaité le voir mort si souvent à cette époque, à la façon dont il en était rapidement venu à le comprendre, contrairement à Scott. Bien sûr, Derek s'était comporté comme un enfoiré de première, mais quand Stiles avait finalement pris le temps de _regarder vraiment_ Derek, il lui avait été facile de voir que ce dernier était terrifié, qu'il souffrait, et que cette peur et cette souffrance étaient cachées sous un fatras de cuir et de regards sombres.

Alors qu'il est couché sur son lit et qu'il s'efforce de se rendormir, Stiles se demande comment Derek était avant l'incendie. S'il avait un tempérament de petit comique, ou un tempérament calme, ou s'il était juste un enfant normal. Il se demande qui avait été le meilleur ami de Derek, s'il avait joué au lacrosse, quelles étaient les matières qu'il détestait au lycée. Il sait que Derek est intelligent, donc il était probablement bon à l'école. Est-ce qu'il était également populaire parmi ses camarades ? Avait-il toujours été aussi séduisant, ou avait-il connu une période ingrate au moment de l'adolescence?

Stiles se frotte les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pense à Derek? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne pense pas plutôt à Cora, le membre de la famille Hale avec qui il vient de sortir ? Cora est agréable, drôle, intelligente et sexy. Cependant, à ses yeux, elle demeure pour l'essentiel une inconnue. Tout ce qu'il sait d'elle, c'est qu'elle avait en elle de la colère, qu'elle avait tendance à se montrer violente comme son frère, et qu'elle a passé beaucoup de temps en Amérique du Sud. Il ne sait même pas si elle parle espagnol ou portugais ou encore une autre langue. Il sait que Derek parle couramment l'espagnol, et peut lire le latin (mais pas aussi bien que Lydia). Il va falloir qu'il demande à Cora, lors de leur prochain rendez-vous, quelles langues elle parle.

Stiles finit par allumer la télévision et s'endort pendant un publi-reportage vantant une collection de CD réunissant de vieux tubes.

Quand il se rendort, cette fois-ci, il rêve de baisers chauds dans sa nuque, du frottement rugueux d'une barbe contre sa peau, et de doigts s'imprimant si fort dans ses hanches qu'il aura des bleus le lendemain.

XXXXXXXX

Devant la cabane, du haut du perron, Derek regarde Cora et Jackson s'entraîner. Jackson a fait des progrès – on peut même peut-être avancer qu'il est devenu bon, mais Derek n'est pas près de le lui dire - et Cora a acquis de la rapidité et le sens de la stratégie. C'est sans doute la seule chose qu'il ait réussi à accomplir depuis la mort de Laura. Les deux bétas sont désormais des combattants puissants, capables de bien défendre leur meute. Quand il était un Alpha, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'enseigner quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. La seule chose qu'il avait apprise à sa meute, c'était de savoir courir.

C'était tout ce que Derek avait compris à l'époque : il fallait savoir courir.

Ce n'est pas comme s'il comprenait plus les choses aujourd'hui. Mais il s'est arrêté de courir, et cette maison qu'il construit est supposée être pour lui une façon de représenter son envie de se poser enfin et de s'installer. Derek veut retrouver quelque chose de tangible dans son existence. Etant donné qu'il ne va pas mourir, il en a conclu qu'il peut tout aussi bien commencer à vivre –même s'il fait semblant.

Jackson s'effondre au sol dans un craquement d'os, et Derek grimace involontairement de douleur. Cora se penche en arrière, croise les bras et, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, sourit triomphalement. Après un bref instant au cours duquel Jackson reste immobile - Derek sait que ses os brisés sont en train de se ressouder -, il saute sur ses pieds et se jette brusquement en avant sur Cora, toutes griffes dehors. Il les enfonce dans sa poitrine et la plaque au sol, sur le dos. Quand ils se retrouvent tous deux à terre, il lui sourit. « Tu t'es montrée trop sûre de toi. »

Cora lance un coup de pied dans les parties de Jackson, et celui-ci hurle de douleur. Derek rit pendant que Cora se redresse sur ses fesses et frotte, de ses mains marbrées de sang, la peau de sa poitrine griffée, qui commence à cicatriser. « Ça a bien marché, ce coup-là, hein? » Elle se lève d'un bond souple et lui tend la main. « Qui est celui qui est encore debout, maintenant? »

On dirait que Jackson envisage de l'attaquer à nouveau, mais au lieu de le faire, il prend sa main, et Cora l'aide à se relever. Ils avancent tout en se bousculant et en chahutant, alors qu'ils marchent en direction Derek, et ce dernier se remémore des jours qu'il a passés autrefois, ici, avec sa famille, la dernière fois qu'il faisait partie d'une meute, et il se sent presque revenu en ce temps-là. Simplement, la meute est plus petite et a changé. Mais ça aide d'être de nouveau entouré par des gens qui sont liés par le sang à la dynastie des Hale, ça aide à combler une partie du vide qu'il a à l'intérieur de lui, ça aide à guérir quelques blessures.

« Cora est une enfoirée de tricheuse, » proclame Jackson pendant qu'il se laisse tomber sur les marches en bas de l'escalier. Il appuie son dos contre la jambe de Derek et ne bouge plus, et ce dernier pose sa main sur l'épaule de Jackson, puis la serre.

« Pas de règles. » Elle hausse les épaules, il est évident que ce que vient de dire Jackson ne l'affecte absolument pas. Cora lui rappelle Laura parfois, bien qu'elle lui ait affirmé qu'elle se souvient à peine de sa sœur. Elle l'avait avoué tard, un soir, alors qu'elle était assise devant un feu de camp qui s'éteignait doucement, au milieu d'une forêt, à l'époque où ils frayaient avec la meute de Marjorie. Il n'était plus resté qu'eux deux autour du feu, et quelque chose, peut-être l'obscurité, l'heure avancée de la nuit, ou encore la douce lueur des braises, l'avait poussée à se confier. Ils ont l'habitude de discuter ensemble seulement au cœur de la nuit, dans les ténèbres. Aucun d'entre eux n'aime beaucoup partager ses émotions ou ses pensées, mais cette simple déclaration avait ouvert un champ des possibles entre eux.

« Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de Laura. » Cette déclaration n'avait été qu'un murmure, si faible que Derek l'avait presque manqué, même avec son ouïe exceptionnellement fine. Son cœur se brisa aussitôt que Cora avait parlé ; il ignorait ce qui était pire, ne pas se souvenir de sa soeur ou bien l'avoir perdue après avoir perdu tout le monde. Deux situations extrêmes, avait pensé Derek. Laura avait quitté son frère et sa sœur en les laissant tous deux vivre deux situations extrêmes.

Ce sont ces nuits qui ont permis à Derek de finalement apprendre à connaître sa sœur. Elle lui avait avoué, quelques semaines après ce premier aveu, qu'elle avait seulement conservé quelques souvenirs de leurs parents, et qu'elle se rappelait à peine qui il était. Derek avait décidé ce soir-là de lui offrir une nouvelle famille, même si ce nouveau noyau familial, formé autour de lui et de Jackson, constituerait une bien piètre consolation après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu. « Difficile de souffrir de l'absence de ce dont tu ne gardes aucun souvenir, » lui avait-elle alors un jour dit, et il savait que cette réflexion avait été le moment décisif où elle avait commencé à le considérer non plus comme un inconnu mais bel et bien comme son frère.

Jackson avait sans aucun doute davantage besoin d'eux qu'ils n'avaient besoin de lui, mais Derek et Cora souhaitaient tous deux, plus que tout au monde, qu'un autre membre rejoigne leur meute. Ils désirent encore aujourd'hui que toujours plus de membres viennent grossir les rangs de leur meute, Derek en a l'intuition jusque dans ses tripes, mais avec trois, un équilibre a été atteint, bien plus que s'ils étaient restés à deux seulement. De plus, être entouré de gens qui partagent avec lui des liens du sang aide Derek à retrouver ses souvenirs. Cette situation ne remplit pas encore le vide laissé par les membres de la meute qu'il a perdue – devenus des ombres errant dans son âme, aux contours vagues, les Hale décimés, Erica, Boyd, Isaac.

Derek savoure la sensation d'avoir sa petite meute réunie autour de lui. Cora est étendue sur les marches, ses coudes posés sur la première marche, ses jambes sur celles de Jackson. Ils ne disent pas grand chose, se contentent de rester assis là, en attendant que Cora et Jackson reprennent leur souffle et que leurs contusions guérissent.

« Allez, debout, » s'écrie Derek, en leur tapotant le visage. « Je veux que vous vous entraîniez à changer de forme. » Jackson grogne et est le dernier à se lever des marches.

Derek ôte sa chemise, puis enlève son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements. Il fait craquer son cou avant de sentir le loup monter en lui et affleurer à la surface de son corps, métamorphosant son squelette et sa peau. Il atterrit sur ses quatre pattes et, autour de lui, le monde explose soudain de sons, de parfums et de couleurs. Il regarde Cora et Jackson, qui l'observent. Puis il trottine jusqu'à la jambe de Jackson et pousse son museau contre sa cuisse.

« Très bien, » grommelle Jackson. Il garde ses vêtements, tout comme Cora. Ils agissent ainsi tous les deux, parce qu'ils n'ont pas été encore capables de réaliser une métamorphose complète pour l'instant. Le visage de Jackson, qui se concentre, se plisse et il prend sa forme de Béta. Derek s'est assis sur son arrière-train et le regarde. Jackson continue d'essayer de poursuivre sa transformation, mais rien ne se passe. Derek jette un coup d'oeil sur Cora, et elle s'en sort un peu mieux. Son visage s'est modifié de façon plus significative, et elle a plus l'allure d'un hybride que d'un loup-garou. Son museau s'est allongé, et des poils recouvrent la plus grande partie de son visage et de ses bras. Elle est cependant encore debout, ses membres ayant gardé un aspect plus humain que lupin.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que je déteste ça, » râle Jackson, et il se tourne légèrement pour frapper un arbre, lui arrachant au passage un morceau d'écorce. Derek fronce le museau, souffle fort, l'air réprobateur, puis reprend sa forme humaine.

« La colère ne va pas t'aider à réussir à prendre la forme d'un loup, » déclare Derek. Jackson se retourne vers lui et lui grogne dessus. Derek lève ses yeux au ciel. «Continue à te comporter comme un abruti, et tu ne pigeras jamais comment il faut t'y prendre. »

«C'est stupide, » rétorque Jackson, qui a repris son apparence normale. « J'ai été mordu, d'accord. Mais Peter ne s'est jamais complètement transformé en loup. Je n'y arriverai jamais. »

« Encore le même refrain? » soupire Cora, qui a de son côté repris sa forme de Béta. «Malia est restée coyote pendant environ huit ans. »

« Sa mère était aussi un coyote, » riposte Jackson. « Et chez elle, c'est inné, elle est née avec ce don. »

« Aucune importance, » affirme Derek. « Marjorie a dit que le sang des Hale qui coule dans vos veines devrait suffire à vous permettre de vous transformer. Vous faites tous les deux un blocage. » Il les regarde l'un après l'autre, rapidement. « Allez, encore une fois. »

Cora se métamorphose et parvient à se transformer à moitié, et Derek lui sourit avec fierté. Jackson n'arrive à rien, et parvient seulement à se mettre en colère. « Bon, ça commence à bien faire, je me casse ! » s'exclame-t-il en marchant à pas raides et nerveux en direction des voitures garées dans l'allée.

« Où vas-tu ? » lui crie Cora alors qu'il ouvre rageusement la porte de sa Porsche.

« C'est pas tes oignons ! » Il fait vrombir le moteur et démarre tellement en trombe que les pneus projettent dans les airs de la boue et des débris de végétaux. Puis la voiture file à la vitesse de l'éclair sur le sentier.

Cora se tourne vers Derek et lâche : « Lydia ». Derek acquiesce, ramasse son jean par terre et l'enfile.

« Tu fais des progrès, » lui dit-il alors qu'ils marchent vers la cabane. « Tu seras bientôt en mesure de te métamorphoser complètement. » Derek peut sentir qu'elle est heureuse d'avoir entendu ce compliment, et il tend le bras pour le mettre autour de son cou.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la cabane, elle prend son téléphone et vérifie ses messages pendant que Derek prend une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur. Elle tape un texto et Derek s'efforce de rester indifférent. « Tu envoies un message à Stiles ? »

« Ouais, » répond distraitement Cora.

Derek boit une longue gorgée d'eau. Il peut voir du coin de l'œil que Cora sourit pendant qu'elle répond à un message, mais Derek ne se soucie pas de savoir de quoi ils parlent. Il ne sait même pas comment Stiles peut se débrouiller pour produire un texto compréhensible sans s'agiter frénétiquement et sans faire des grimaces ridicules. Il utilise sans doute des tonnes d'émoticônes ridicules ou encore des émojis à la pelle, tout aussi crispants.

« Tu peux aller lui parler, tu sais, » fait remarquer Cora sans lever les yeux de son téléphone. « Il est parfaitement au courant que tu es de retour. Il sait aussi que c'était bien toi qu'il a vu chez Brico Dépôt. »

« Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de voir Stiles? »

Cora éteint son téléphone et le regarde. « Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de l'éviter? »

« Je ne l'évite pas. »

« Alors tu continues à nier. » Derek la fusille du regard avant de lui tourner le dos. « Il parle de toi, tu sais. Je pense parfois qu'il passe plus de temps à poser des questions sur toi que sur moi. »

« Tu veux que moi ou Jackson allions le menacer ? » demande Derek alors qu'il jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

Cora lève les yeux au ciel. « Oh mon Dieu, tu as raté le message, espèce d'idiot bouché. Il t'aime bien, je pense, et plus encore qu'il en a conscience. Et je peux me prendre soin de moi toute seule, comme une grande. »

« Mais il sort avec toi. »

« Il t'aime bien mais pas comme ça, Derek. Bon sang, tout le monde ne veut pas te mettre dans son lit, » dit Cora. Puis elle ajoute: « Bon, en fait, ils voudraient bien tous le faire mais je ne crois pas que ce soit comme ça pour Stiles. Je pense que tu lui as manqué.»

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse? »

Cora quitte la pièce. « Rien. Oublie tout ce que j'ai pu dire. »

Derek est assis sur le canapé, devant un livre qu'il fixe depuis maintenant une demi-heure. Cora est dans sa chambre, un casque vissé sur les oreilles, alors que, de son côté, il tente de lire. Mais il ne cesse de penser à ce que vient de dire Cora. Et il pense à Stiles. Et tout naturellement, il en vient à repenser au rêve qu'il a fait à son sujet. Il ne sait même pas d'où ce rêve lui est venu. Il semblait si réel, tout semblait si authentique, de la sensation de la peau de Stiles lorsqu'il la touchait jusqu'à la façon dont ses grains de beauté étaient disposés sur son corps. Bien sûr, peut-être Derek avait-il développé une certaine attirance à l'égard de Stiles avant de quitter Beacon Hills ; ce gamin s'était montré à l'époque intelligent, plein de ressources, et absurdement courageux . Mais c'était un _gamin_. Rien de plus. Et désormais, eh bien, le revoir avait manifestement ravivé ces vieux sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés puis oubliés. Mais c'est un détail. Par ailleurs, ça n'a désormais pas d'importance. Stiles fréquente sa sœur.

Cette nuit-là, il rêve à nouveau de Stiles. Il rêve qu'ils sont tous les deux couchés sur un lit, Stiles est appuyé sur son coude, penché sur lui. Il rit. Lorsque Derek se réveille, tout ce qui lui reste en mémoire, c'est le sourire de Stiles, et la façon dont le soleil semblait rayonner de ses yeux, et Derek ne peut pas vraiment faire comme s'il ne sentait pas du tout son cœur bondir follement dans sa poitrine.

Le lendemain, Derek va à Brico Dépôt pour acheter des clous, et quand il ne voit pas la Jeep de Stiles sur l'aire de stationnement, il fait demi-tour, et les roues de sa Camaro crissent alors qu'il quitte le parking.

XXXXXXXX

Stiles ne peut pas sortir du lit.

Prendre une douche ce matin lui avait demandé trop d'effort. Il était debout sous le jet d'eau, il essayait de se contraindre à bouger, à se laver les cheveux ou à prendre le savon. Après s'être finalement lavé, il était resté debout au milieu de sa chambre, les yeux fixés sur son jean et la veste orange qu'il avait jetée sur le sol. Il avait pensé à ce qu'il allait faire : enfiler ses vêtements, monter dans la jeep, rouler jusqu'à son travail. Il avait pensé ensuite à ce qu'il allait faire là-bas : servir les clients, répondre à leurs questions et assurer son service.

Mais il n'avait pas pu. Juste ... il n'avait pas pu le faire. Il avait eu l'impression que son corps et son esprit étaient pris au piège, et qu'enfiler des vêtements et quitter la maison étaient les actions les plus contraignantes qu'il pouvait accomplir. Même à la simple pensée de ces actes, une angoisse lui serrait la poitrine.

Alors, après la douche, au lieu de s'habiller et de se rendre au travail, il appelle le magasin et puis se pelotonne dans son lit. Son esprit tourne à plein régime et ne le laisse pas dormir. Il se sent coupable de ne pas aller travailler, d'être faible, d'être un échec ambulant. Sa poitrine est oppressée et il lui est difficile de respirer, comme si quelqu'un était assis sur son ventre et qu'il ne pouvait pas inspirer assez d'air.

Il envoie un message à Lydia par texto, et elle lui dit qu'elle arrivera plus tard, s'excuse pour ne pas être en mesure de venir tout de suite. Stiles lui répond qu'il comprend. Ce qu'il devrait lui dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que ses amis laissent en plan leur propre existence parce qu'il est complètement à la masse et qu'il ne parvient pas à se ressaisir.

Il a rêvé de la porte hier soir. Il l'avait vue clairement dans son esprit, entrebâillée, lui faisant signe, l'appelant. Une partie de lui-même avait voulu l'ouvrir, voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté, et entrer, mais l'autre partie de lui-même avait combattu cette envie toute la nuit. Il s'était réveillé en pleurant, trempé de sueur et épuisé.

Quand son père rentre à la maison pour le déjeuner, il trouve Stiles couché dans son lit, recroquevillé sur le flanc, dos tourné vers la porte. Stiles comprend qu'il est inutile de prétendre qu'il va bien; il n'a pas l'énergie de faire semblant en ce moment.

Il entend son père entrer dans la chambre, entend, quand ce dernier se déplace, le bruit clinquant des divers objets suspendus à sa ceinture. Puis, son père s'assied sur le bord du lit et pose une main sur le bras de Stiles. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé? »

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, » répond Stiles.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Ils savent tous les deux que c'est un mensonge, mais aucun d'eux ne le dit.

«J'ai appelé le magasin, » poursuit Stiles, d'une voix blanche et lasse. Il fixe le mur du fond, mais il ne le voit pas vraiment. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient très contents de moi. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont me renvoyer si je me porte encore pâle. »

« Ils ne peuvent pas te mettre à la porte alors que tu es malade. »

« Je ne suis pas malade. »

« Si, tu l'es, » affirme le shérif. Il serre le bras de Stiles doucement. « Tu souffres simplement d'un genre différent de maladie. »

Stiles passe sa main sur son visage. « Cette situation est si stupide. Je suis tellement stupide. »

« Hé, » dit le shérif, en poussant le bras de Stiles et en le forçant à se mettre sur le dos pour qu'il puisse le regarder en face. « Je ne veux pas t'entendre parler de toi de cette façon. Ce sont des conneries et tu le sais. »

Stiles étudie le visage de son père, examine les rides d'inquiétude qui s'y sont gravées, les rides que Stiles a creusées sur ses traits. Il a connu quelques épisodes d'anxiété cet été, durant lesquels il n'a pas pu aller travailler, mais rien d'aussi grave que celui qu'il est en train de subir. Il peut voir la fatigue imprégner le visage de son père, et il hait cela. Il se déteste pour ce qu'il fait à son père.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ce travail », poursuit-il. « Tu n'as pas besoin de cet argent. »

« J'en ai besoin. »

« Nous nous en sortons très bien, » affirme le shérif.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que… »

« Je suis ton père, » l'interrompt le shérif, d'un ton inflexible. « La dernière chose pour laquelle tu dois te faire de la bile, c'est bien un job d'été débile à Brico Dépôt. »

Stiles lui fait un petit sourire. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire toute la journée alors? »

Le shérif hausse les épaules. « Tout ce que tu voudras. Tout ce que tu as _besoin de faire_. »

« Merci, papa, » souffle Stiles .

Le shérif hoche la tête et passe une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, un peu comme il en avait l'habitude quand il était encore un enfant. Ce geste dénoue quelque chose en Stiles, l'aide à respirer un peu mieux. « Nous allons surmonter ce problème, » continue le shérif. « Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de progrès. »

Stiles ricane, mais ne discute pas.

Stiles reste au lit jusqu'à environ trois heures de l'après-midi. Les connexions de son cerveau s'emmêlent et sont surchargées de pensées si foisonnantes qu'il s'étonne qu'il n'y ait pas de fumée qui lui sorte par les oreilles. Il se force à sortir du lit, à manger un bol de céréales, à bouger ses membres. Il prend la première paire de pantalons qu'il trouve par terre, jette sur la chemise qu'il porte un sweater à capuche, puis quitte la maison. Il monte dans sa Jeep et démarre. Il ne sait même pas où il va.

Il finit par arriver à la réserve. Il gare sa Jeep et sort de la voiture, passe devant la chaîne qui délimite la réserve et découvre un sentier de randonnée. Il marche. Il ne met pas de casque pour écouter la musique; au contraire, il se concentre sur les sons des bois environnants. Il écoute les oiseaux, entend une chouette hululer quelque part dans le lointain, et un pivert. Des écureuils sautent d'arbre en arbre et il aperçoit quelques grenouilles. Un vent léger fait doucement bruisser les feuilles.

Il n'a jamais été vraiment un adepte de la randonnée, et la plupart de ses expériences dans la réserve se résument à avoir couru pour sauver sa peau. Mais c'est un lieu paisible, alors il marche, tout simplement. Il suit la piste, en prenant des sentiers au hasard et en changeant de direction lorsqu'il arrive à une bifurcation. Il se concentre sur le sol sous ses pieds, sur les arbres autour de lui. De manière surprenante, la marche l'aide à mettre un terme à la confusion qui règne dans son esprit.

Stiles, à un moment donné, se rend compte qu'il s'est profondément enfoncé dans les bois. Il ignore où il se trouve et comment retourner sur ses pas (ce qui est sans doute une monstrueuse erreur de sa part), quand il entend une brindille craquer. Il fait un tour complet sur lui-même, essaye de voir à travers les arbres ce qui se passe. Tout semble normal, mais il sent comme un picotement à l'arrière de son cou, comme s'il se sentait épié.

Stiles a appris depuis très longtemps à se tenir toujours prêt au pire. Il ne quitte jamais sa maison sans prendre sur lui quelque chose pour se protéger, il sort donc de sa poche une boîte contenant un mélange d'aconit et de piment fort et il la tient dans sa main pendant qu'il scrute les alentours.

« Je pensais que tu serais mieux préparé que cela à affronter un danger, » l'interpelle une voix qui vient des bois. Stiles resserre sa prise autour de la boîte au moment où il perçoit un mouvement du coin de ses yeux. Il pivote sur ses talons, et il renonce à se battre aussitôt qu'il voit de qui il s'agit.

Derek.

Il est appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un sourire en coin.

« J'envisage de tester ça sur toi, » dit Stiles, agacé.

« Des extraits concentrés de piment fort, vraiment ? »

« Mélangés avec de l'aconit, » réplique Stiles. Puis il se penche et brandit un couteau qui était attaché autour de sa cheville. Derek hausse les sourcils, impressionné. « Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. »

« Tu as prévu de combattre quelque chose dans cette forêt ? »

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois rappeler que des trucs graves arrivent dans cette forêt. »

Un nuage traverse le visage de Derek, mais il disparaît aussi rapidement qu'il est apparu. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

«Je marche, » répond-il. « Et, en même temps, je réfléchis. Tu vas me dire que c'est une propriété privée? » Derek reste de marbre. « En fait, poursuit Stiles, je suis surpris que tu daignes m'adresser la parole. Tu n'as pas eu l'intention de m'ignorer comme tu l'as fait à Brico Dépôt ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas ignoré. »

« Ouais, peu importe. » Stiles remet le couteau à sa place et fourre la boîte avec l'extrait de piment dans sa poche, puis continue à marcher le long du chemin. Il n'est pas surpris de voir que Derek le rattrape rapidement et lui emboîte le pas pour marcher à ses côtés.

Ils cheminent en silence pendant un certain temps. Stiles suit Derek quand il prend des bifurcations, parce que Stiles n'a nulle part où aller et qu'il est difficile de résister à l'envie de suivre une personne lorsque vous marchez avec elle. Il commence à entendre des bruits qui ressemblent à ceux d'un chantier au moment où ils s'approchent de l'orée des bois, puis ils pénètrent dans une clairière où, comme Stiles l'avait deviné, une maison de belles dimensions est en train de se construire. Stiles regarde avec intérêt ce qui se passe. Des ouvriers occupent tout le site, et exécutent diverses tâches.

Derek se place devant lui, ouvre la marche pour visiter le chantier, sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière. Stiles le suit, et joue les touristes. La construction de la maison est sur le point d'être achevée. Elle a besoin d'être peinte, et, par l'embrasure des portes ouvertes, il voit des gens poser des planchers.

Derek s'arrête une fois qu'ils ont fait le tour du propriétaire et reste debout, les yeux fixés sur la maison. Stiles se retourne et étudie du regard Derek. Il a l'air exactement pareil qu'autrefois, sauf qu'il est moins tendu, que son visage est moins renfrogné. Il y a quelque chose de plus doux en lui, et Stiles éprouve l'envie de lui demander ce qui est arrivé au cours des dernières années, de lui demander ce qui a pu le changer. Peut-être qu'il pourrait donner à Stiles des conseils qui pourraient l'aider à échapper à ses démons intérieurs. Si Derek Hale a pu y parvenir, alors tout le monde peut le faire.

« Pourquoi faire construire ici? » demande Stiles.

Derek se tourne vers lui. « Je possède ce terrain. C'est un territoire qui appartient aux Hale. »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi ici, précisément à Beacon Hills ? Pourquoi revenir dans cet enfer? Tu es parti pourquoi es-tu revenu? »

Derek contemple de nouveau la maison et garde le silence pendant un certain temps. Stiles ne pense pas qu'il va lui répondre mais il finit par dire : « Je devais revenir chez moi. »

Stiles n'est pas certain que cette simple affirmation suffise à répondre à la question qu'il a posée, mais il laisse courir. Si Derek voulait revenir à l'endroit où toutes les personnes qu'il a pu aimer sont mortes, de quel droit après tout allait-il le critiquer, qui était-il pour le contredire ?

Derek demande alors : « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti? » Cette question étonne Stiles.

Il ne s'était pas préparé à devoir répondre à ce genre de question. « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'es pas allé à l'université. Tu es resté ici. »

« C'est compliqué, » répond évasivement Stiles. Derek le dévisage un poil trop longtemps, puis son regard se reporte vers la maison. Il parle à quelques ouvriers du chantier, et , pendant ce temps, Stiles, sans gêne, fourre son nez partout pour examiner les moindres recoins de la construction. Ça va être une belle maison. Beaucoup de pièces spacieuses, des tas de fenêtres. Derek semble avoir préféré faire construire une maison rustique, dont l'architecture rappelle les chalets de montagne, plutôt que de faire bâtir une demeure plus moderne ou sophistiquée. Le bâtiment ressemble aux maisons qu'on peut rencontrer en montagne, nichées au coeur des vallées, et Stiles décrète que ça correspond parfaitement à Derek.

Quand il se dirige vers les arbres, pour reprendre la piste, Derek l'interpelle. « Je vais te reconduire jusqu'à ta Jeep, si tu veux. » Stiles, dans un premier temps, ouvre la bouche pour décliner son offre, mais se ravise. Comme il ne sait pas exactement où il est, il décide d'accepter sa proposition.

Ils n'échangent pas un mot dans la voiture. La radio est allumée mais le son est si bas que Stiles peut à peine l'entendre. Néanmoins, en se concentrant, il arrive à distinguer qu'elle diffuse du rock alternatif. Ça le surprend. Le fait, aussi, que Derek Hale écoute de la musique dans sa voiture le surprend. Il suppose qu'il n'a jamais réellement regardé Derek comme une vraie personne, qu'il s'est contenté de le considérer comme ce mec en colère incroyablement sexy qui n'avait pas eu de chance dans sa vie. Stiles n'a jamais pensé que Derek pouvait faire des choses normales, comme programmer une station de radio qu'il aime ou chanter dans la voiture.

A mi-chemin du trajet, le silence qui règne dans l'habitacle tape sur les nerfs de Stiles, et son esprit commence à lui jouer des tours étranges, alors il dit : « Je suis allé à l'université, au fait. Je suis allé à l'université Davis. »

« Cora m'a dit … »

« Je vais à l'institut public d'études supérieures courtes de Beacon Hills à présent, » concède Stiles. Il sent les yeux de Derek posés sur lui, et quand il jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il constate que Derek n'a pas l'air de le juger, comme beaucoup de gens le font. Il a juste l'air pensif. Stiles sent que ses mains tremblent, et il a l'intuition qu'un sentiment accablant d'échec mêlé de désespoir menace de le submerger de façon imminente, alors il parle. « Je pensais que ça m'aiderait, après tu sais quoi, et Scott était inscrit là-bas, et Lydia était à Stanford , un établissement qui n'est pas trop loin de Davis. Je pensais que quitter Beacon Hills serait ... » Sa voix s'éteint, il ne sait pas comment terminer sa phrase.

Derek la termine pour lui. « La solution à tes problèmes ? »

« Ouais, » répond-il à voix basse. Il regarde, par la fenêtre, les arbres qui passent. « Est-ce que c'est ça que tu as ressenti à l'époque ? »

« Oui. »

« Et ça a marché ? Ça a été la solution à tes problèmes ? »

« La deuxième fois, » réplique Derek. Stiles lui jette un coup d'oeil. C'est tellement étrange d'être assis dans une voiture en compagnie de Derek Hale et de _discuter_. Il n'a pas menacé Stiles de lui infliger des coups et des blessures, et il ne lui a pas lancé des regards furibonds, ni n'a grogné une seule fois. Stiles a du mal à se faire à cette situation inédite. «Mais ce n'est pas le fait d'être loin de Beacon Hills qui m'a aidé, » poursuit Derek. « Ce sont des gens qui m'ont aidé à y voir plus clair. »

« Oh. »

« Puis-je te poser une question? » Stiles agite sa main en signe d'assentiment. « Pourquoi es-tu revenu? » Stiles gratte son menton distraitement. Il sent ses nerfs se tendre, et il entend Derek soupirer à côté de lui. « Tu peux refuser de répondre à ma question. »

« Non, ça va aller. » Stiles suppose qu'il n'y a pas lieu de cacher la vérité. Derek est probablement la dernière personne qui oserait porter un jugement sur lui. «J'avais des attaques de panique, à peu près tous les soirs. Parce que j'étais loin de mon père. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité là-bas, et je n'avais pas non plus l'impression qu'il était en sécurité. »

« Mais tu te sens désormais en sécurité ici? »

« Ça n'a pas de sens, je ne dis pas le contraire, » dit Stiles. « Je sais que ma démarche est vouée à l'échec. »

« Parfois, nous avons besoin d'être à proximité de ce qui nous est familier, » affirme Derek.

« C'est la raison pour laquelle tu es revenu ? »

Derek secoue la tête. « Je suis resté avec des membres de ma famille que j'avais retrouvés, mais chaque fois que j'envisageais de rejoindre leur meute, je n'y arrivais pas. Leur Alpha m'a dit que quelque chose me reliait à une autre meute. »

« Alors, tu es revenu ici ? » demande Stiles, dubitatif.

Derek hausse les épaules et dit: « Ça n'a pas de sens, je ne dis pas le contraire. » Stiles éclate de rire après l'avoir entendu répéter sa réplique mot pour mot, et il voit le coin de la bouche de Derek se relever pour esquisser un sourire.

Lorsque Derek arrive à côté de la Jeep, Stiles garde la main sur la poignée, hésite à sortir tout de suite. « Merci pour la balade, » déclare-t-il. « Je t'aurais bien dit merci aussi pour la conversation, mais ça serait bizarre. »

Derek rit, et son rire est doux à ses oreilles. Et, soudain, des réminiscences fulgurantes de ses rêves, des images où les mains de Derek sont posées sur lui et où il sourit contre sa peau lui reviennent en mémoire. Il sort de la voiture et se précipite vers la Jeep. A l'intérieur de la voiture, il inspire et expire, inspire encore, expire encore, plusieurs fois, longuement, ses mains crispées sur le volant. Quand il jette un coup d'oeil par la fenêtre du côté passager, il voit Derek l'observer, et Stiles n'aime pas l'expression qu'il a sur son visage – c'est quelque chose qui ressemble à de _l'inquiétude_. Il démarre la Jeep et conduit en direction de la route principale Derek le suit.

Derek est perdu dans ses pensées quand il revient à la cabane. Il balance ses clés dans le pot à côté de la porte et se penche pour délacer ses bottes. Il ne remarque pas que Cora est là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette juste à côté de lui et le renifle. « Tu as vu Stiles. »

« Je l'ai rencontré alors qu'il se promenait dans la forêt, » dit Derek, en haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important. Ce _n'était pas important._

«C'est bizarre, » reprend Cora. « Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles aujourd'hui. »

Derek se lève et ne dit rien. Il ne lui dit pas que Stiles exhalait des odeurs d'anxiété et de nervosité, qu'il sentait la tristesse. Il ne lui dit pas qu'ils ont discuté, qu'il sait pourquoi Stiles est maintenant inscrit à l'institut public d'études supérieures courtes. Pourtant, c'est elle qui a raconté à Derek qu'elle ignorait pourquoi il avait abandonné ses études et était revenu chez lui, et il pourrait au moins lui dire ce qui s'est passé. Il ne lui dit pas non plus que le parfum de sa peau dégageait moins d'effluves angoissés au moment où il avait déposé Stiles près de sa jeep, mais à peine moins. Au lieu de cela, il dit simplement : « Je lui ai montré la maison. »

« Tu as fait ça ? » demande Cora, surprise. Même Jackson, du fauteuil où il s'est installé pour lire un bouquin, tourne la tête pour lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

« Ouais. » Derek s'est assis sur le canapé, et Cora se laisse tomber à ses côtés. « Il était dans la forêt, pas trop loin du chantier. J'ai senti son odeur. »

« Tu l'as senti depuis la maison? » s'étonne Cora. Derek remarque que Jackson et Cora le dévisagent tous les deux, et il se rend compte qu'il aurait peut-être dû tourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche avant de parler.

« Ouais, c'est normal, » marmonne Jackson, revenant à son livre. « Parvenir à discerner les effluves dégagés par la peau de quelqu'un d'aussi loin, parmi toutes les odeurs qui peuvent se trouver sur le site d'une maison en pleine construction. Pas du tout étrange. » Derek lance un regard noir à Jackson, mais c'est en pure perte puisque ce dernier ne regarde plus Derek.

Cora le fixe, et l'expression sur son visage ne respire pas la joie. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que j'aurais besoin de savoir ? »

« Comme quoi? » rétorque d'un ton sec Derek.

« Si j'avais su que tu aimais bien Stiles, je n'aurais … »

« _Je n'aime pas_ Stiles, » grogne Derek.

« Trèèès convaincaaaant, Dereeeek, » dit Jackson d'une voix traînante.

« La ferme, Jackson. » Derek reporte son attention sur Cora. « Je me moque pas mal de lui, et je m'en fiche que tu le fréquentes. Il n'y a rien entre nous. » Cora ne semble pas le croire, aussi Derek change-t-il de sujet. « Pas de Lydia, ce soir? »

« Elle est avec le shérif Triple Buse, » répond Jackson. Derek peut flairer l'odeur de la frustration et de la colère qui émane de lui. Derek ne sait pas quoi dire, parce qu'il sait pertinemment qu'il ne veut pas se mêler du triangle amoureux formé par Jackson- Lydia –Parrish. Il apprécie Jordan, et il ne critique pas Lydia pour avoir voulu passer à autre chose, mais Jackson fait partie de la meute. Alors, Derek se contente de rester en dehors de leurs histoires, comme il le fait pour Cora. Il n'a pas besoin de se mêler des relations amoureuses de Cora.

Pendant que Derek prépare le dîner, son portable sonne. C'est Marjorie. « Un incident est survenu à la lisière de notre territoire », explique Marjorie. « Ça sent l'odeur des loups. Nous avons trouvé des traces d'un combat, il y avait le cadavre d'un Oméga mort et le sang d'autres loups. Ces loups-là, ils avaient l'odeur d'Alphas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » demande Derek.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond Marjorie. «J'ai envoyé Blake et Lia pour les repérer, mais ils avaient disparu de notre territoire ainsi qu'à proximité de nos terres. Les traces qu'ils ont laissées indiquent qu'ils se déplacent vers le sud. Je voulais juste t'avertir, juste au cas où ils viendraient sur vos terres. »

« Merci », dit Derek. « Je vais en informer l'Alpha. Et je vais garder les yeux ouverts. »

« Dis bien à Cora que j'ai téléphoné, » ajoute-t-elle. « Vous nous manquez tous les deux. Venez nous voir un de ces jours et emmenez Jackson avec vous. »

« Nous allons le faire, » promet Derek. Une fois qu'il a raccroché, il appelle Scott, puis Satomi, pour les informer de la nouvelle.

Il passe le reste de la soirée à regarder des films avec Jackson et Cora. Jackson passe la soirée à bouder, et Cora ne cesse de vérifier les messages sur son téléphone en fronçant les sourcils. Il est soulagé quand tous les deux vont se coucher. Il n'a pas le courage de se coltiner leurs états d'âme.

Il se met au le lit et regarde quelques épisodes d'une émission de télévision. Il est surpris de voir que son téléphone se met à clignoter autour de vingt-deux heures Quelque chose d'agréable et, en même temps, de gênant, naît au creux de son estomac quand il voit s'afficher le nom du contact sur l'écran.

 _Stiles_.

 **Scott m'a envoyé un texto à propos d'une meute de loups-garous renégats.** **Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi nous sommes revenus?**

Derek sourit tout en répondant : **Comme si je le savais, bordel** **.**

Cette nuit-là, il rêve de nouveau de Stiles.

 _Stiles était assis sur le canapé de Derek dans le grenier, un ordinateur portable posé en équilibre sur ses jambes._ _Derek s'installa à côté de lui et commença à embrasser son cou, et Stiles renversa la tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse plus facilement continuer à l'embrasser._ _Derek lécha sa peau, la suçota et la mordilla, laissant un bleu dans la nuque de Stiles, puis parsema de baisers son visage jusqu'à sa bouche._ _Lorsque Derek se recula, Stiles se mit à rire et dit: « Derek, je dois finir ce devoir. »_

 _« Tu as jusqu'à lundi pour le faire, » décréta Derek qui enleva le portable loin de Stiles pour le poser sur la table basse._ _Stiles protesta un peu, mais laissa Derek le pousser sur le dos, sur le canapé._ _Derek rampa sur Stiles, collant son corps contre le sien, et ils se fondirent l'un contre l'autre, parfaitement._

 _« Tu as une mauvaise influence sur moi,» souffla Stiles, en essayant de conserver un air contrarié sur son visage, mais il cédait lentement, fondant sous les caresses de Derek qui avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise._ _« Vraiment une mauvaise influence. »_

 _« Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, » murmura Derek, contre les lèvres de Stiles._

 _«Enfoiré, »dit Stiles. Il se mit à rire, puis embrassa Derek._

Derek se réveille, l'esprit confus, tout son corps le picote, sa verge dure l'élance douloureusement. Il se frotte les yeux et gémit.

 _Putain_ , pense-t-il. Ce n'est pas bon. Pas bon du tout.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Suite de la traduction de The Hollow Moon de thepsychicclam. Merci pour les reviews .**_

 _ ** **Je ne sais même pas si vous serez alertés** de la publication de ce chapitre vu que ff bugue complètement en ce moment !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture (rappel : au début de chaque chapitre, un extrait de chanson à découvrir!)**_

 **Chapitre 2**

 _J'ai fui durant toute ma vie_

 _Le problème, ce n'est pas toi, le problème, c'est que je cherche mon équilibre spirituel_

\- Hollow Moon (Bad Wolf) par AWOLNATION

Stiles retourne au travail. Il peut constater que ses patrons ne sont pas ravis de son absence, mais il se souvient qu'il peut démissionner s'il le souhaite. Son père lui a donné la permission de le faire, ce qui est suffisant pour que Stiles se sente conforté dans sa décision si jamais il prend l'initiative de quitter son job.

Après la journée de congé qu'il s'est accordée, sa matinée débute sous des auspices plus favorables. Il a encore l'impression que des vestiges émotionnels de sa crise perdurent dans son esprit, comme s'il avait en quelque sorte une gueule de bois, néanmoins il réussit à s'extraire de son lit et à se rendre au travail. Il parvient à exécuter ces tâches sans que cela ne lui demande trop d'efforts. Au magasin, il finit de trier et de ranger le matériel qu'on lui a confié, et c'est plutôt pas mal, parce que les gestes exigés par ce travail sont répétitifs, ne nécessitent aucune réflexion, ce qui l'aide à distraire son esprit. De quoi, il ne veut pas l'admettre. Détourner son esprit de ses rêves, le détourner des traces qui subsistent en lui du Nogitsune, ce devrait être de ça dont ce travail devrait le détourner, mais... ça ne l'est pas.

Derek, voilà le souci. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a envoyé un texto hier soir à Derek juste après l'appel de Scott ; prendre le téléphone pour taper ce message, c'est un geste qui lui est venu si spontanément. Il n'a même pas pensé à envoyer des SMS en premier lieu à Cora, et il sait qu'elle n'aurait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, même s'il lui avait envoyé un texto. Derek, lui, avait compris.

Et c'est ça qui est vraiment dingue, non? Qu'il ait eu une _véritable_ conversation avec Derek. Bon sang, il n'a pas eu une véritable conversation digne de ce nom avec Scott depuis longtemps - principalement parce qu'il évite toute discussion avec lui comme la peste. Mais quelque chose lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la voiture avec Derek l'a poussé à se confier, à se livrer comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps.

Stiles soupire pendant qu'il range des ampoules sur l'étagère. Il est en vérité déçu que Derek ne se soit pas rendu chez Brico Dépôt aujourd'hui.

Stiles reçoit un texto de Scott un peu avant la fin de son travail, lui demandant de le rejoindre au restaurant mexicain situé en centre-ville. Alors, une fois sa journée au magasin achevée, Stiles lance sa veste sur le siège passager de sa jeep et retourne à Beacon Hills pour voir Scott. Quand il pénètre sur le parking du restaurant, il voit les voitures des autres membres de la meute. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir une vague de chaleur réconfortante l'envahir alors qu'il se gare à côté de Lydia.

Il retrouve ses amis installés dans un grand box au fond du restaurant. Tout le monde est réuni autour de la table : Scott, Lydia, Kira, Liam, Mason, Hayden, Corey et Danny. Il se glisse dans le box près de Scott et ce dernier se penche vers lui, dans un geste chaleureux et amical. « Comment ça s'est passé, ta journée de travail? » demande-t-il.

« Très bien,» dit Stiles, en se saisissant du panier de chips presque vide et du bol de salsa. « Ennuyeuse. »

« Alors, on vote quoi, ce soir? » s'écrie Danny. « Bowling, piscine, mini-golf, traîner au parc, ou mater des films? »

« Hum, » marmonne Stiles. Il engouffre une chip tout en essayant de réfléchir au choix qu'il pourrait faire.

« Je veux aller nager, » déclare Kira.

« Je suis avec Kira, » acquiesce Mason.

« Oh non, c'est nul, allons au cinéma, » proclame Liam.

« J'aimerais bien voir quelques trucs qui passent en ce moment, » réplique Danny.

Stiles se tourne vers Scott. « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? »

Scott hausse les épaules. « Ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi. Je ne suis pas difficile. »

« Je suis étonné que tu n'aies pas un rencard avec une fille, ce soir, » le taquine Stiles. Il fut un temps où parler de ce genre de choses devant Kira était gênant, mais elle a rassuré Stiles à ce propos maintes et maintes fois et elle ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il parle des conquêtes de Scott devant elle. De plus, elle a récemment commencé à sortir avec un gars qu'elle a rencontré à l'université.

« Une soirée entière avec la meute réunie, » sourit Scott.

«Moi, j'ai un rencard, » dit Lydia.

« Horreur et abomination ! » plaisante Stiles. Elle pince les lèvres et lui jette un regard désapprobateur. « Lequel est-ce, ce soir ? Capitaine Crétin à la Houppe, comme l'appelle Cora, ou le shérif-adjoint Hot Dog ? »

Lydia lève les yeux au ciel. « Ce surnom pour Jordan est vraiment débile, » dit-elle.

« Non, il ne l'est pas. Il convient parfaitement à Jordan. Il est un Chien des Enfers, et il met littéralement le feu à ses vêtements en plus d'être sexy, » souligne Stiles. « Je pourrais l'appeler Le Pompier A Poil, mais ses sous-vêtements qui retardent l'effet de ses flammes surnaturelles rendent ce surnom inapproprié et il faudrait donc plutôt l'appeler en vérité Le Pompier Presque A Poil. Ou peut-être L'Homme Qui Brûle, mais aucun de ces surnoms ne rappelle son lien de parenté avec la race canine. »

« Tu t'entends parler, parfois ? » demande Liam.

« Souvent. C'est un enchantement de m'écouter parler, vraiment. » Stiles lui sourit.

« Je vais sortir avec Jordan, ce soir, » reprend Lydia. « Nous allons au cinéma, alors assurez-vous tout simplement d'aller voir un autre film que nous ou d'aller dans un autre cinéma. »

« Hé, » demande Stiles tout à coup, en regardant alternativement Danny et Lydia. «Saviez-vous que Jackson vivait avec Derek? »

Ils hochent tous les deux la tête. Danny dit: « Il s'est toujours montré assez évasif chaque fois où je lui demandais où il habitait. Il est toujours venu me voir à mon appartement. »

« Quand tu m'en as parlé, je lui ai demandé où il habitait, et il a fini par lâcher le morceau,» enchaîne Lydia. « Il a précisé que Derek ne voulait pas qu'on sache qu'il était de retour. Mais Jackson a affirmé qu'il se moquait bien de ce que Derek voulait parce qu'il allait de toute façon venir me voir. »

« Et venir me voir, moi aussi, » ajoute Danny.

« Ah oui, et toi aussi, » soupire Lydia. Danny lève les yeux au ciel.

Après le repas, ils finissent par se décider à aller nager. Bien que Lydia soit partie à son rendez-vous avec Jordan, ils se rendent à sa maison située près du lac. Stiles reste sur la terrasse en bois pendant que ses amis sautent dans l'eau. Il se met sur le dos, s'étend de tout son long et contemple le ciel. Au lac, à l'endroit où a été bâtie la maison de Lydia, le ciel est parsemé d'innombrables étoiles, et il essaie de repérer les constellations.

Scott s'approche, accompagné d'un concert de petits bruits glougloutants , se laisse tomber lourdement à côté de lui, et l'asperge d'eau. Stiles essuie son visage mouillé avec un soupir exaspéré et fixe les taches humides sur son t-shirt. « Désolé, » dit Scott avec un sourire. Il ne lâche pas des yeux Stiles, et Stiles fait semblant de ne pas remarquer son regard, espérant qu'il va peut-être finir par tout simplement s'en aller.

Pas de chance. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Rien du tout. »

« Pourquoi tu réponds toujours comme ça? » demande Scott. « Tu n'es pas allé à ton travail hier. Je sais que tu as passé une mauvaise journée. »

« Très bien, j'ai passé une mauvaise journée et j'ai eu une crise d'anxiété. » Il n'aime pas l'admettre; il a l'impression de mettre à nu toutes ses défaillances et il ne peut pas le supporter. Il essaie de les cacher derrière des sarcasmes et en détournant sans cesse la conversation, mais Scott a su, au fil des ans, se mettre au diapason des techniques d'évitement de Stiles. « Impossible de sortir du lit. Rêvé de la porte. Tu sais bien, la même rengaine, la même rengaine… »

« Tu ne devrais pas minimiser l'importance de ce phénomène ou le banaliser, » déclare Scott.

« Oui, je sais, mais, en vérité, je le fais. » Scott soupire. Il tire ses genoux contre sa poitrine, enroule ses bras autour de ses jambes, puis pose son menton sur ses genoux.

«J'ai vu Derek hier. »

« Tu es allé le voir ? » demande Scott, surpris.

« Je suppose que je suis le dernier à être au courant qu'il était de retour, » fait remarquer Stiles avec amertume. « Je suis même étonné qu'il m'ait retrouvé dans la forêt. Il a fait de son mieux pour m'éviter chez Brico Dépôt. »

« Il m'a demandé de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit, » explique Scott.

« Je sais, » dit Stiles. « Au moins Jackson ne l'a dit au départ ni à Lydia ni à Danny. Ça me soulage.»

« Pourquoi est-ce important? »

Scott arbore cette expression particulière sur son visage, la même qu'il avait la toute première fois lorsque Stiles lui avait dit qu'il avait vu Derek. « Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Scott.»

« Comment ça? Je ne fais que te regarder. »

« Je sors plus ou moins avec Cora, » dit Stiles.

« Je sais. »

« D'accord. »

« D'accord. »

« Il m'a montré la maison qu'il est en train de construire, » dit Stiles.

« Je ne l'ai pas vue, » réplique Scott. « À quoi ressemble-t-elle ? »

« Elle est chouette, » affirme Stiles. Vraiment chouette, pense-t-il, ce qui est une bonne chose. Derek mérite d'avoir de belles choses. Il mérite d'avoir une grande maison spacieuse pour y accueillir une meute qui en occupera toutes les pièces, il mérite d'avoir un foyer à lui.

Scott se lève et tend la main à Stiles. « Viens. Viens nager avec nous. »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Non, je suis bien ici. »

« Stiles, » supplie Scott.

« Scott, tu sais bien que je ne nage pas. » Scott fronce les sourcils, comme s'il avait en quelque sorte perdu une bataille contre Stiles. « Si jamais à un moment donné tout le monde veut aller à l'intérieur et sortir des jeux de société, je suis votre homme. » Scott serre l'épaule de Stiles avant de dévaler à toute allure la terrasse et de plonger dans le lac en faisant la bombe.

Stiles se recouche sur le dos et scrute le ciel étoilé. Il ne nage pas, pas depuis le Nemeton. Il n'aime pas être immergé dans l'eau, n'aime pas l'eau froide, n'aime même pas prendre un bain. Il s'en tient aux douches, ça lui convient tout à fait, et ça lui va très bien aussi de rester au sec sur la terrasse.

Il dessine des formes imaginaires qu'il découvre en observant le ciel, ses yeux guettent l'horizon pour repérer le croissant de lune, et pendant ce temps, il écoute les voix et les rires de ses amis.

Stiles est encore debout lorsque Lydia rentre, sans faire de bruit, dans la maison du lac, plus tard ce soir-là. Les membres de la meute se sont répartis les différentes chambres de la résidence pour y dormir, intoxiqués à divers degrés, selon ce que chacun a ingurgité. Plus tôt au cours de la soirée, Liam, Hayden et Scott avaient fumé un joint à base d'herbe d'aconit que Brett avait dégotté pour le donner à Liam, alors que Mason et Danny s'étaient partagé une énorme bouteille de rhum épicé. Kira et Corey avaient confectionné des margaritas et Stiles en avait bu un. Ce seul verre avait suffi pour le rendre d'humeur acariâtre, mais, heureusement, ses amis étaient trop ivres et défoncés pour le remarquer. Ils s'étaient assis sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison pour discuter un long moment, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde décide qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher. Stiles leur avait dit qu'il allait dormir, mais était resté dans le salon, pelotonné sous une couverture, sur le canapé. Il s'était mis ensuite à regarder Netflix tout en envoyant des SMS à Cora.

Aussitôt que Lydia s'assied au bord du canapé, elle lui adresse un sourire plein de compassion. « Impossible de dormir? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te donnes encore la peine de poser cette question? » répond Stiles sans lever les yeux de l'ordinateur.

Elle enlève ses chaussures, le rejoint sur le canapé, se faufile douillettement entre le dossier du meuble et Stiles, puis se serre contre lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

« Un documentaire sur les mouvements migratoires dans la faune africaine. »

« Palpitant. »

« Je cherchais un moyen pour m'endormir et ce documentaire devait me servir office de berceuse,» explique Stiles. « Mais maintenant, je suis fasciné par ce qu'il raconte et je ne peux pas m'arrêter de le regarder. »

Lydia tend la main et ferme lentement l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Stiles proteste, mais, comme d'habitude, Lydia a le dernier mot. « Parle-moi, » dit-elle en se blottissant plus étroitement contre lui tout en bâillant. « Et je m'endormirai petit à petit. »

« Comment s'est passée ta soirée? »

« Très bien, » répond-elle, les yeux clos, comme il peut le voir quand il jette un regard vers elle. « Jordan m'a emmenée au cinéma, puis nous sommes allés ensuite prendre une glace et la soirée s'est terminée par une promenade dans le parc. »

« Romantique. »

« Ça l'était. » Elle ouvre les yeux et lui sourit. « Nous nous sommes embrassés et caressés dans ma voiture pendant un bon moment. »

Stiles sourit. « Vas-y, Lydia, fonce ! » Elle lève les yeux au ciel, d'un air blasé. « Alors, les choses se passent bien avec Parrish ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. «Jordan est adorable. »

« Je pense qu'il y a un « mais » quelque part. »

« Mais, » poursuit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Il y a Jackson. Et Jackson est ... »

« Un trou du cul,» déclare du tac au tac Stiles.

Lydia fronce les sourcils. « Différent. Il est différent maintenant. »

«C'est son accent britannique chic et toc. Ne te laisse pas abuser par son accent. »

Lydia frappe sa poitrine. « Non, il est différent. Tout ce qui est arrivé l'a changé, lui aussi. Le kanima, son agonie, son retour à la vie, et son départ ... tout cela a laissé des traces, l'a affecté. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il fixe le mur du fond. « Oui, mais il est parti, Lydia. Il n'a pas ... Les choses n'étaient pas ... » Il secoue la tête. « La situation ressemblait à une putain de promenade de santé quand il était là. »

Lydia garde longtemps le silence, et Stiles pense qu'elle s'est endormie, lorsqu'elle déclare: « Tu devrais lui parler. »

« Pourquoi diable irais-je de mon plein gré parler à Jackson? »

« Je pensais que ce serait évident. » Stiles la regarde sans comprendre, et elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Vous avez tous les deux été confrontés à des expériences similaires." D'une voix à peine audible, elle ajoute: « Lui aussi a les mains couvertes d'un sang qui n'est pas vraiment le sien. »

Stiles change de place sur le canapé, mal à l'aise, et passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Quel film es-tu allée voir ? »

Lydia pousse un soupir parce que Stiles a changé de sujet de conversation, mais n'insiste pas. Elle lui en dit un peu plus sur la soirée qu'elle a passée avec Parrish, puis lui ordonne de monter à l'étage dans sa chambre. Il se glisse dans son lit et ferme les yeux lentement pendant qu'elle passe son pyjama dans la salle de bain pour le rejoindre ensuite.

Il pense à ce qu'elle a dit à propos de Jackson. Ils ne sont pas pareils, lui et Jackson. Le Kanima et le Nogitsune étaient deux créatures complètement différentes.

Pourtant ... Jackson était manipulé par une autre personne, il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Il ignorait qu'il était en train de tuer. Stiles ouvre les yeux et regarde ses mains. _Lui aussi a les mains couvertes d'un sang qui n'est pas vraiment le sien_ _._ Mais le hic, c'est que Jackson s'est transformé en monstre, en quelque chose qui était différent de lui, une créature avec des griffes, des écailles et une queue. Stiles est resté dans son enveloppe corporelle et il a assisté à tout ce qui s'est passé, _il se souvient de tout._

« Hé. » Stiles tressaille lorsque la main de Lydia se pose sur son bras. « Arrête. Ne pense à rien de tout cela.»

« Toi… » commence Stiles, d'une voix mal assurée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tente de reprendre la parole. « Tu ne sais pas ce que je pense. »

« Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois, Stiles. » Elle sourit et embrasse son front. «Essaye de dormir. Pense à moi toute nue si ça peut t'aider à faire le vide dans ta tête. » Elle lui fait un sourire espiègle, et il lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sais que j'ai arrêté depuis très longtemps de penser à toi de cette manière, » dit-il lorsque Lydia éteint la lumière.

« Je sais,» réplique Lydia alors qu'elle se pelotonne dans les couvertures. « C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'autorise à dormir dans mon lit. »

« Comme c'est noooble et généééreux de ta paaart !» s'écrie Stiles d'une voix traînante pendant qu'il s'installe plus confortablement dans le lit.

« Je sais. »

Stiles s'esclaffe et ferme ses yeux. Lydia appuie ses pieds froids contre ses mollets, et il se sent un peu apaisé, fait le vide dans son esprit, parce qu'il sait qu'elle est près de lui.

Stiles ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'est assoupi jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le lit bouger et qu'il sente le corps de quelqu'un le pousser sur le côté. « Que se passe-t-il? » marmonne-t-il, à moitié endormi.

« Désolé, » dit Scott pendant qu'il continue de pousser Stiles. Ce dernier finit par tapoter la main de Scott, puis se déplace dans le lit, ce qui l'oblige à pousser Lydia à son tour.

« Stiles, arrête, » grommelle-t-elle. « Arrête de me donner des coups de pied. »

Stiles se rencogne bien dans le lit après avoir changé de place, tandis que Scott se couche, le visage tourné vers Stiles, et tire les couvertures sur ses épaules. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Scotty? » demande Stiles entre deux bâillements.

«Ai fait des rêves étranges. » Même dans l'obscurité, Stiles peut deviner que les yeux de Scott sont ouverts, une faible lueur rouge illuminant le pourtour de ses iris.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que Scott finit par les rejoindre au lit. C'est Stiles qui a demandé tout d'abord de l'aide à Lydia et a cherché du réconfort auprès d'elle. Au début, il lui avait demandé de passer du temps avec lui le soir puis, finalement, un jour, il lui avait demandé de rester toute la nuit lorsqu'il n'était plus parvenu à affronter seul ses démons intérieurs. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il lui demande son aide plus tôt. Le fait d'être une banshee , de sentir la mort arriver – tout particulièrement celle des gens qu'elle aimait – a également laissé des traces chez Lydia, invisibles mais réelles. « Je vois des fantômes,» lui avait-elle alors avoué.

« Quoi? Genre, des vrais fantômes? » avait demandé Stiles, mais elle avait levé les yeux au ciel, puis fouillé du regard la pièce comme si elle voyait quelque chose que Stiles ne pouvait pas voir.

« Pas de vrais fantômes, » avait alors murmuré Lydia. « Mais des impressions, des réminiscences. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient réelles, mais je ne peux pas les faire sortir de ma tête. Je vois encore Allison, tout le temps. Et Aiden. »

Ce n'était pas la même chose que ce que Stiles voyait quand il fermait les yeux, mais Stiles avait tout de même compris ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

La première fois que le shérif les avait surpris endormis ensemble, dans le même lit, dans sa chambre, il avait essayé d'infliger à Stiles Le Grand Sermon Solennel Sur les Précautions à Prendre Quand On A Des Relations Sexuelles (Stiles pense que c'était une manière de se rattraper pour ne pas lui avoir fait Le Grand Sermon à l'époque où il sortait avec Malia), mais Stiles avait expliqué à son père que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait.

« Je n'éprouve plus de désir pour Lydia, » avait-il affirmé à son père. « Ça m'aide, d'avoir quelqu'un qui fait partie de la réalité et qui respire à mes côtés. Ça m'aide à chasser les ténèbres, à les tenir éloignées.» Son père ne pouvait pas aller contre ces arguments. Lorsque Lydia passe la nuit avec lui, au moins, il n'est pas seul quand il se réveille.

Le Nemeton, pour une raison ou pour une autre, n'a jamais affecté Scott de la même manière qu'il a affecté Stiles. Cependant, même lui est parfois hanté par des images, des pensées, des souvenirs, des fantômes. Parfois, Scott rejoint dans le lit Stiles et Lydia, ou seulement Stiles, et son corps tremble à cause de visions dont il ne peut pas se débarrasser dans sa mémoire ou qu'il ne parvient pas à ignorer.

A présent, Stiles tend la main et glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Scott et ce dernier répond à sa caresse en se pressant contre sa paume. Ce geste fait sourire Stiles; ça le fascine toujours quand Scott s'abandonne à ses instincts et agit plus en loup qu'en humain. Cela arrive si rarement. « Viens, » dit Stiles. Il se retourne, saisit le bras de Scott sous la couette et le plaque à travers son corps et celui de Lydia. « Unis par les liens de la meute. »

« Si Scott lâche un pet sous la couette, » menace Lydia, d'une voix désormais plus alerte, « Je vais le tuer. »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit la Femme, et ce que Femme veut…, » dit Stiles pendant que Scott appuie son front contre son cou.

Ils se taisent pendant longtemps, et alors que Stiles pense que Scott et Lydia sont endormis, cette dernière murmure : « Est-ce que tu as rêvé d'elle ce soir? »

« Non, » répond Scott. « Mais quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais oublié qu'elle était morte. Jusqu'à ce que je m'en souvienne à nouveau. »

Stiles sent que Lydia a saisi la main de Scott, et il place alors sa main sur le bras de ce dernier. «Elle me manque, à moi aussi, » chuchote Lydia.

Stiles se tait; il se sent incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. C'est de sa faute s'ils l'ont perdue, et lors de ce genre de soirée, c'est d'une évidence si douloureuse que Stiles parvient à peine à respirer.

« Hé. » La voix de Scott l'arrache de sa méditation songeuse, et cette interjection frappe son oreille avec force, à un moment on ne peut plus opportun. Stiles ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il commence à avoir des difficultés à respirer, qu'il est sur le point de subir une crise de panique. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce qui est arrivé à Al… à elle, ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Lydia se décale dans le lit pour venir se coller encore plus étroitement contre lui. Elle sait que la proximité de son corps contre le sien exprimera ce que les mots seuls ne peuvent lui faire comprendre. Elle trouve le chemin de sa main dans l'obscurité et il la prend. Elle tient Scott par une main, et Stiles par l'autre. Parfois, celui-ci se demande où Scott et lui en seraient sans elle.

Stiles ne répond toujours pas. Il ne peut pas dire qu'il sait que ce n'est pas de sa faute, parce qu'en vérité, il ne le sait pas. Il se concentre plutôt sur sa respiration, sur la chaleur réconfortante qu'il éprouve au contact de ses amis pressés contre son corps. Le visage de Scott est plaqué contre son cou et la main de Lydia repose dans la sienne, et ces deux personnes sont couchées à côté de lui, vivantes, en train de respirer. Il essaie de se rendormir, mais c'est une chose difficile à faire une fois qu'il sent les larmes de Scott couler le long de sa nuque.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek marche au milieu des rayons de Brico Dépôt, quelques minutes après l'ouverture des portes du magasin. Il a ses raisons. Il a toute une liste de raisons, alors Jackson peut aller se faire voir.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se laisse asticoter par Jackson à ce point ? C'est un mystère pour lui.

Derek passe un certain temps dans le rayon des salles de bain, regarde les robinets et les installations lumineuses, puis marche vers le rayon des cuisines. Il capte l'odeur de Stiles aussitôt qu'il s'approche du rayon. Il se trouve quatre ou cinq rayons plus loin. Il dégage des effluves de fatigue et d'anxiété et Derek commence à penser que ces exhalaisons sont désormais des éléments indissociables de son être, qui se sont fondus en Stiles pour produire une nouvelle odeur qui est devenue la sienne.

Stiles finit par apercevoir Derek, alors que ce dernier se dirige vers le rayon peinture pour y jeter un coup d'oeil. « Alors, comme ça, tu es de retour ! » s'exclame Stiles, avec un grand sourire, pendant qu'il s'approche de lui. « Est-ce que tu essayais de m'éviter? Est-ce que je t'ai pourri ta journée la dernière fois? »

Derek expire fortement par le nez et fronce les sourcils en fixant Stiles. Ce n'est pas un comportement qui exprime réellement de la colère, c'est devenu plus qu'autre chose une réaction habituelle chez Derek. « Je construis une maison, je te signale. »

Stiles hoche la tête, et même la façon dont il retrousse les lèvres paraît sarcastique. « Bien tenté, Derek. »

« Tu travailles dans le seul magasin de bricolage de cette ville. »

« Tu es sur les nerfs, ce matin! »

Derek tourne les talons et s'apprête à partir en trombe, mais la main de Stiles s'enroule autour du biceps de Derek.

Derek tressaille… -

 _De longs doigts minces s'enroulant autour de son biceps, le serrant fort, pendant qu'un corps tremble sous lui_

... L'intensité de cette image fulgurante est suffisante pour le laisser en état de choc, l'espace de quelques secondes.

« Derek? » demande Stiles, la voix altérée par l'inquiétude.

Derek secoue la tête, se demandant ce qu'il vient d'arriver. «J'ai besoin de peinture, » grogne-t-il.

« D'aaaaccooooord,» dit Stiles en allongeant exprès le mot, mais il n'ajoute rien de plus, pendant qu'il conduit Derek à travers les rayons pour l'amener voir la peinture. « Nous y voici, gros dur. Quelle couleur tu penses prendre ? Du noir? Du noir-veste-de-cuir? Du noir Camaro? Du noir-pelage-de-loup ? »

Derek lui décoche un regard impassible. « J'ai besoin d'un blanc cassé, » déclare-t-il. «Cora affirme que je ne peux pas peindre le salon tout en blanc, et qu'il doit être peint dans une nuance de blanc cassé, Dieu sait ce que ça peut vouloir dire. Jackson a déclaré que je ne devais pas mettre un truc moche et banal, et _Dieu seul_ sait ce qu'il peut entendre _par là._ Voilà. » Il fixe Stiles, désemparé. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Mec, ce n'est pas mon rayon, » dit Stiles en levant les mains. « Si tu te fies à moi, tu vas terminer avec les mauvaises couleurs. »

« Mais c'est juste de _la peinture_ _!_ » gronde Derek, et il sent pointer ses griffes au bout de ses doigts.

« Oh, oh, du calme. Pas besoin de te transformer en loup pour une histoire de nuancier de couleurs. » Il conduit Derek vers le rayon où sont exposées les différentes teintes de blanc. « Voilà. » Stiles saisit un nuancier et le donne à Derek. « Choisis-en une. »

Derek lit les noms des couleurs proposées, par exemple, coquille d'oeuf, reine des perles, ainsi que d'autres noms ridicules. « Ce sont les mêmes. »

« Non, elles ne sont pas identiques, » dit Stiles, en s'approchant de lui pour mieux examiner le nuancier. L'odeur de Stiles frappe Derek comme un coup de poing au plexus solaire, et il est obligé de fermer les yeux pour chasser la sensation d'engourdissement et de malaise qui embrume son cerveau. Il a envie de pousser Stiles contre quelque chose, de lui grogner dessus - peut-être même de l'embrasser, il n'en est pas vraiment sûr. Cette impression est très déroutante et perturbante. Il est censé être en train de choisir de la _peinture,_ il n'est pas censé éprouver des pulsions irrépressibles qui ont pour objet le mec que sa sœur fréquente.

« Hé ! » Stiles claque des doigts devant le visage de Derek, et celui-ci ouvre les yeux. Il n'a pas conscience qu'il les avait fermés. « Euh, tu souhaiterais sans doute faire disparaître ... ces choses-là. » Il agite ses doigts autour du visage de Derek et regarde ensuite avec insistance en direction de ses doigts, d'où pointent des griffes. «Je suis à peu près sûr que le bleu clair n'est pas la couleur habituelle de tes yeux, même s'ils sont très beaux ainsi. Je suppose que tu pourrais toujours dire que ce sont des lentilles de contact, mais… »

« Tu penses que mes yeux sont beaux? » lâche Derek. Et… non mais _vraiment_ ? Est-ce que c'est _vraiment_ la question la plus pertinente à poser en ce moment même ?

« Hum ... » Les joues de Stiles rosissent et Derek sent, à son odeur, qu'il a rougi à cause de l'embarras qu'il éprouve. « Ouais, bah. Je veux dire, je connais la signification de leur couleur et toute l'histoire, donc ça peut être bizarre que je dise ça? OK, c'est tout à fait bizarre. C'est juste que le bleu, c'est une si jolie couleur, et avec ton … enfin, ta hottitude… » Stiles fait un pas en arrière et gesticule un peu des mains. «Tu sais quoi? Je vais juste me taire. » Un ange passe pendant que Derek fixe le nuancier de peinture qu'il a déchiré avec ses griffes. « Tu vas bien? Tu agis un peu ... de façon étrange, depuis que tu es arrivé ici. »

« Je vais bien. » Derek se dirige vers l'étagère où sont classés les nuanciers de peinture, en saisit un autre, puis le tend à Stiles. « Choisis une couleur. »

« Laquelle? »

Derek souffle, exaspéré. « Choisis une couleur. Quelque chose qui soit blanc cassé et qui ne soit pas banal. »

« Tu me laisses choisir ta couleur de peinture? » Stiles le regarde, complètement abasourdi. «C'est génial. C'est pour quelle pièce? »

« La salle de séjour. »

«La Force est tellement avec moi ! » Il éclate d'un rire hystérique et Derek se demande bien pourquoi diable il se préoccupe parfois de ce que pense Stiles.

« Ton choix est limité, » lui rappelle Derek. « Si tu te plantes, tu devras en répondre devant ta petite amie. Et devant Jackson. »

Trop vite, Stiles rétorque : « Elle n'est pas ma petite amie. » Quand il se rend compte de ce qu'il vient de dire, il regarde Derek comme s'il avait peur qu'il lui arrache la tête. « Je veux dire, nous sommes sortis, genre deux fois. Et je ne l'ai pas touchée – je le jure ! Alors, ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça ne fait pas exactement d'elle ma petite amie. »

Derek, exaspéré, lève les yeux au ciel. « OK, peu importe. » Il tapote le nuancier de peinture. «Choisis-en une. »

Stiles choisit la nuance « Sable de mer », puis fait venir le gars qui travaille au rayon peinture afin qu'il confectionne le mélange pour Derek. Stiles va chercher pour ce dernier un chariot pendant qu'il attend que sa peinture soit prête parce que, comme Stiles l'a fait remarquer, « Agis comme si tu étais un être humain normal incapable de porter à bout de bras douze pots de peinture, au lieu d'agir comme un mutant. »

Derek se dit que tant qu'il a un chariot à sa disposition et qu'il est sur place, il peut tout aussi bien acheter quelques autres trucs pour la maison. Stiles le suit, déblatérant sur les dimensions des planches et sur les charnières de porte. Derek se contente d'écouter le son de sa voix tout en ignorant le contenu de sa logorrhée verbale.

« Tu ne m'écoutes même pas, » s'écrie Stiles quand Derek s'arrête devant les luminaires. « Pour changer. »

« Je ne suis pas venu ici pour écouter des informations obscures à propos des marchandises vendues dans ce magasin, » déclare Derek.

« Si je ne devais pas faire tout seul la conversation, je n'en serais pas réduit à débiter des informations ineptes à propos de charnières de porte. »

Derek regarde les luminaires, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Stiles l'aide à en choisir un, puis ils choisissent des boutons pour les poignées de porte et des boutons pour les armoires de la salle de bain.

« Merci pour ton aide, » lui dit Derek alors qu'il pousse le chariot en direction des caisses.

« Hé, c'est la chose la plus excitante qui me sera arrivée durant ma journée de travail, » rit Stiles. «C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. » Derek adresse un petit sourire à Stiles et des effluves de satisfaction et de contentement s'exhalent aussitôt de ce dernier. C'est plus que ce que Derek peut supporter. Il pousse le chariot sans ménagement vers l'employé qui tient la caisse et ne se retourne pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek est à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il occupera bientôt lorsqu'il capte une odeur, ou plutôt l'odeur. Déconcerté, il se dirige vers la fenêtre et scrute l'extérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, Stiles franchit la ligne des arbres, étudie la façade de la maison d'un air intéressé tout en s'approchant d'elle.

Derek sort et attend debout, sous le porche dont la construction est à moitié achevée. Stiles transpire légèrement et son visage est rouge, comme s'il avait marché depuis un certain temps.

Quand Stiles l'aperçoit, il le fixe bouche bée, puis s'esclaffe. « Mec, c'est quoi ça ? Tu portes des tongs ? »

Derek regarde ses pieds chaussés, c'est vrai, de tongs. Il travaille sur le chantier, et il fait chaud dehors, c'est pourquoi il porte aussi un débardeur blanc et un short de basketteur. Stiles porte un t-shirt avec un pantalon treillis kaki trop grand et Derek pense qu'il fait trop chaud ce jour-là pour s'habiller avec ce genre de vêtements.

« Oui, » acquiesce Derek. « Quel sens aigu de l'observation. »

« Je viens de...euh… tu portes des tongs. Je n'en reviens pas. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à l'intérieur de la maison. Stiles le suit sans y être invité, comme Derek l'avait prévu. « Que fais-tu ici? »

Derek jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, parce que Stiles reste bien trop calme, chose inhabituelle. L'expression de son regard est tourmentée mais, dès qu'il réalise que Derek le dévisage, elle disparaît. Derek est sûr qu'il n'était pas censé voir cette expression dans ses yeux. « Je suis sorti pour me promener. » Derek lève brusquement un sourcil, et Stiles s'écrie: « Ben quoi? Des promenades, j'en fais. »

« Des promenades qui te conduisent jusqu'à ma maison? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Je me promenais aux alentours de la réserve et j'ai fini par atterrir ici. »

Derek tient un rouleau à peinture. « Alors, rends-toi utile. Aide-moi à peindre. »

Stiles le prend sans discuter, une attitude qui alarme Derek bien plus que tout ce qui a pu se passer jusqu'à présent. Il observe Stiles plonger le rouleau dans le bac, l'enduire entièrement en le faisant rouler d'avant en arrière. Ensuite, celui-ci se tourne vers le mur. Les yeux de Stiles sont cernés, et il semble être en proie à une lassitude générale. Derek ne dit rien, se saisit simplement d'un second rouleau de peinture et commence à peindre.

Ils peignent en silence pendant longtemps. Alors qu'ils ont à moitié recouvert le premier mur de la pièce, Stiles demande où Cora et Jackson se trouvent, et Derek explique que Cora est retournée à la cabane et Jackson est parti rejoindre Danny. Stiles ne pose pas d'autres questions, se contente de peindre.

La brosse roule sur la paroi à un rythme si régulier qu'il en devient hypnotique. Derek peut entendre l'équipe des ouvriers en bâtiment s'affairer autour de la maison, occupée à exécuter différentes tâches. Il perçoit le bruit des coups de marteau qui s'abattent sur un clou, le vrombissement d'une perceuse. Il peut entendre aussi la respiration de Stiles, le battement irrégulier de son cœur.

Au moment où ils attaquent le troisième mur, la qualité de l'air dans la pièce semble se modifier. Derek n'est pas tout à fait sûr de ce qui se passe, et pense d'abord que c'est à cause des émanations de peinture, qui sont très fortes et âcres. Mais quand il se déplace vers Stiles, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas la peinture qui est la cause de ce changement- c'est Stiles.

Le plus discrètement possible, il tourne la tête et inspire. Quelque chose, dans son odeur, a changé. Il faut que Derek prenne le temps de prendre quelques inspirations de plus pour réaliser ce qui a changé. Son odeur est moins acide, moins aigre que lorsqu'il est arrivé. Elle s'est adoucie, elle n'est pas vraiment douce non plus, elle est seulement l'ombre de l'odeur habituelle de Stiles.

Après qu'ils ont achevé de peindre les murs, Derek apporte des bouteilles d'eau et ils vont s'asseoir dehors sur la première marche du perron. Stiles boit d'un seul coup la moitié de la bouteille tandis que Derek prend une gorgée de la sienne, et leurs épaules se touchent lorsqu'ils font un mouvement.

« Mes bras sont fatigués ,» gémit Stiles une fois qu'il a bu.

Derek lève les yeux. « Sérieusement? »

« Pas un mot de plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai proposé mon aide. Tu aurais probablement pu terminer de peindre toute la pièce deux fois plus vite. »

Derek secoue la tête. « Non, aller vite, ça n'aide pas à bien peindre. C'est une activité qui nécessite bien trop de minutie et bien trop de couches. En fait, tu m'as beaucoup aidé. »

L'odeur de Stiles signale qu'il est content mais il ne dit rien. Il enlève l'étiquette de sa bouteille, puis demande: « Pourquoi Cora et Jackson ne t'aident-ils pas ? »

« Ils le font, parfois, » lui répond Derek. « Mais c'est mon truc à moi, je suppose. Ce que j'ai besoin de faire. Cora appelle ça ma thérapie, et peut-être qu'elle a raison. » Derek plie ses mains, examine la peinture séchée sur elles. « Ça me semble tout simplement être une chose que je dois faire. »

« Et ils ne ressentent pas la même chose? »

Derek secoue la tête. « Ils souhaitent que la maison soit construite, et sont excités à l'idée d'y vivre et crois-moi, ils ont _des tas_ d'opinions sur les choses à faire… »

« Comme au sujet de la peinture. »

Derek acquiesce et sourit. « Comme au sujet de la peinture. Mais ce même besoin impérieux qui me pousse à me lever tous les jours, à venir ici et à travailler sur le chantier pour rendre la maison habitable, non, ils ne l'éprouvent pas. »

Stiles hoche la tête et termine la bouteille, puis ils se taisent, et leur silence n'a rien de maladroit ni de gêné. Il fait chaud, mais Derek trouve cette chaleur agréable. Il commence à se sentir somnolent, mais c'est plaisant, d'être assis ici, avec Stiles, sur le perron.

Finalement, Stiles se lève et passe son bras pour essuyer son front en sueur. Il ne prononce pas une parole, se tourne vers Derek et commence à marcher à reculons, et Derek grimace lorsque Stiles trébuche alors qu'il n'y a aucun obstacle. « Alors, merci pour cet après-midi passionnant. Tu sais vraiment t'y prendre pour distraire tes invités. » Il fait volte-face et se dirige vers les bois.

« Tu veux que je te ramène en voiture ? » lui crie Derek.

« Non, ça va aller. » Il fait un signe de la main et Derek reste sur le perron jusqu'à ce qu'il ne parvienne plus à sentir les effluves de sa peau.

L'épisode de la peinture dans le salon marque le point de départ d'une nouvelle ère. Stiles arrive sur le chantier et rejoint Derek quelle que soit la tâche qui doit être effectuée ce jour-là. Ils peignent la plupart des chambres. Quand ils installent les placards de cuisine, ils se disputent à propos des boutons de portes que Derek a choisis.

« Ils sont d'une mocheté, Derek, » dit Stiles. « On dirait qu'ils sont tout droit sortis de la cuisine de Maïté. » (1)

« Tais-toi. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu les as achetés. Ai-je déjà mentionné le fait qu'ils sont moches? Parce qu'ils sont vraiment moches. »

Derek doit prendre le temps de bien respirer par le nez et de se maîtriser lorsqu'il sent qu'il serre ses doigts beaucoup trop fort autour de la porte en bois d'un placard. La voix basse, il dit : « Ce sont les mêmes que ceux que ma mère avait dans sa cuisine. »

Stiles se tait et ils travaillent en silence, mais Derek peut dire par le changement de son odeur que Stiles a entendu le message et qu'il l'a compris.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek passe parfois le matin à Brico Dépôt avec des listes des outils ou matériaux dont il a besoin. Il laisse Stiles choisir les plafonniers pour quelques-unes des chambres, et ils se disputent à propos du carrelage de la cuisine. Stiles harcèle Derek pour qu'il le laisse choisir les moulures pour les étagères de la bibliothèque que Derek est en train de construire, et ce dernier finit par céder à contrecoeur.

« Tu vas avoir une bibliothèque, » ricane Stiles pendant qu'il enregistre ses choix. « Le domaine Hale dans toute sa splendeur. Est-ce que tu vas avoir un boudoir et une salle de réception ? Est-ce que je pourrai t'appeler pour prendre le thé l'après-midi ? »

Derek pousse Stiles de l'épaule, puis le rattrape pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Un jour, ils se disputent violemment au sujet de la couleur de la peinture pour la chambre de Derek, au beau milieu d'un rayon de Brico Dépôt. « Tu ne peux pas peindre les murs dans une nuance de marron clair, » s'exclame Stiles. «C'est ta chambre, Derek. Tu dors là, et je suppose qu'un jour ou l'autre tu y feras l'amour. Il faut lui donner du caractère, la personnaliser, quoi ! » »

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec le marron clair? » rétorque Derek.

« Qui voudrait prendre son pied entouré par des murs marron ? »

« Pourquoi ma vie sexuelle aurait-elle un quelconque rapport avec la couleur de mes murs ? »

« Oh, j'ai oublié, tu n'as aucune personnalité. »

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide pour aménager ma maison et je ne t'ai pas demandé de me donner ton opinion sur sa décoration ! » grogne Derek. « Et j'en suis foutrement persuadé, je peux me passer de tes avis à propos de ma chambre à coucher ! »

« Parfait ! Allez-vous faire foutre, toi et ta maison, Derek! » hurle Stiles, puis il tourne les talons et part du rayon , furieux. Derek se retourne vers le type qui travaille au rayon peinture et ce dernier le fixe, avec une expression où la peur se mêle à la sidération. Derek le fusille du regard puis sort précipitamment du magasin, hors de lui.

Plus tard ce soir-là, Cora rentre à la maison de son rendez-vous avec Stiles et tend quelque chose à son frère. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demande Derek au moment où il se saisit du truc en question.

Cora hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Stiles a beaucoup insisté pour que je te le donne. Il a dit, et je cite: cet enfoiré de Sourwolf comprendra. »

Derek jette un coup d'oeil à l'objet et s'esclaffe. Il s'agit d'un nuancier de peinture, qui présente différentes nuances de bleu. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour la contenir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demande Cora.

« Un nuancier de peinture. »

Elle ne s'en va pas, croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et fronce les sourcils en le fixant. « Tous les deux, vous avez passé vraiment beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. »

« Cora, » commence à dire Derek alors qu'il se lève du canapé pour partir. Incapable de comprendre l'allusion, elle le suit dans sa chambre.

« Il vient à la maison presque tous les jours, et tu passes beaucoup de temps à Brico Dépôt. »

Derek pose le nuancier sur la commode et retire son t-shirt. Il le jette sur le couvercle de son panier de linge sale, puis se tourne pour faire face à Cora. Elle est appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte, et attend. « Comment Stiles sentait-il ces derniers temps? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question à la con ? » demande Cora. Derek lève les yeux au ciel et la fixe, dans l'expectative de sa réponse, qui finit par arriver. « Je ne sais pas. Il sent bon. Propre. »

« Rien qui s'apparente à l'odeur du sexe? » s'enquiert Derek, surpris.

Cora lève à son tour ses yeux au ciel, et dans la foulée, sa tête. « Tu sais bien que nous ne faisons rien sur le plan sexuel, M. le Fouineur. On ne s'est pas encore embrassé, ce que tu _sais_ _pertinemment_. Même Jackson a fait remarquer que Stiles sent moins les hormones en pleine ébullition qu'autrefois. »

Derek acquiesce, mais revient au sujet qu'il voulait aborder au tout début de leur conversation. « Son odeur s'est bonifiée, » affirme Derek, en pensant aux effluves que Stiles avait dégagés la veille, quand il avait aidé Derek avec le porche. Il était couvert de sueur, son t-shirt collait à sa peau, soulignant les contours de son torse de traits plus sombres . L'odeur de Stiles alourdissait l'air, et elle était, depuis ces derniers temps, restée inchangée.

Plus douce, moins âcre. On n'y sentait plus autant d'anxiété, mais elle était toujours présente. Peut-être même mélangée à un soupçon de contentement. Derek n'est pas un imbécile; il sait que rien qui relèverait du miracle n'est arrivé à Stiles au cours du mois dernier. Mais il sait aussi reconnaître les signes d'une évolution positive quand il les voit. Stiles n'est peut-être pas encore rétabli ou guéri, mais il va un peu mieux.

Cora hausse les épaules. « Oui, je pense que c'est vrai. »

« Ça l'aide, » poursuit Derek. « De travailler sur la maison, d'avoir un projet. Ça l'aide. »

« Peut-être. Mais es-tu certain que tu n'es pas tout simplement en train de projeter sur Stiles les bénéfices thérapeutiques que tu tires de ce chantier ? »

Derek pousse Cora pour passer et se dirige vers l'armoire à linge afin d'y prendre une serviette. « Je ne sais pas. Je constate juste que son odeur n'est pas mal, qu'il ne se sent pas mal et qu'il n'a pas l'air d'aller mal. » Il va dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière lui, mettant fin à la conversation.

Quand il est sous le jet, il pense à ce qu'a dit Cora. Il est possible qu'il projette sur Stiles ses propres affects, cependant cette hypothèse lui semble un peu tirée par les cheveux. Mais de toute façon, ça ne change rien au fait que Stiles s'est montré dernièrement plus souriant, qu'il a l'air moins émacié, que les cernes sous ses yeux sont moins sombres , et que Derek l'a surpris en train de fredonner une chanson à voix basse, l'autre jour.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stiles se réveille en hurlant. Il se redresse sur son lit, et tente de s'extraire des bouts de tissu sale, alors qu'il suffoque. Il ne peut pas respirer, sa gorge, son nez, ses poumons sont bloqués par quelque chose. Il met la main dans sa bouche, enfonce ses doigts dans sa gorge, comme s'il cherchait à enlever ce qui l'empêche de respirer. Mais il n'y a rien.

« Stiles! » Le shérif se laisse tomber sur ses genoux près du lit et saisit ses bras. Il force Stiles à le regarder, et dit: « Respire, Stiles. C'est juste une attaque de panique. Allez, fils, respire. » Le shérif inhale profondément, puis exhale, à plusieurs reprises. Stiles essaie de l'imiter, et cela lui prend quelques instants avant qu'il y parvienne.

 _Inspire. Expire._ _Inspire. Expire._

« Voilà qui est mieux,» s'écrie le shérif, tout en se relevant pour pouvoir s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il fronce les sourcils, et Stiles n'arrive pas à le regarder en face, à regarder ses rides causées par l'inquiétude, le stress et la fatigue. Il regarde fixement le sol. « Tu veux en parler? » Stiles secoue la tête. « J'avais pensé que peut-être ils avaient cessé. Tu as mieux dormi ces derniers temps. »

Stiles jette un coup d'oeil à son père, et a l'impression qu'il l'a déçu. Encore. Le shérif tend la main et saisit l'épaule de Stiles. « Ne me regarde pas de cette façon. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

« J'en ai l'impression, pourtant, » murmure Stiles.

Le shérif serre l'épaule de son fils, se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Lorsqu'il constate que Stiles ne le suit pas, il se retourne et dit: « Eh bien? Allez! »

« Papa, tu ne… »

Le shérif quitte la pièce et s'éloigne dans le couloir. « Tu as intérêt à ramener tes fesses sur le canapé dans trois minutes chrono. »

Stiles ne veut pas sortir du lit, mais il se force à se lever, à sortir de sa chambre, et à descendre les escaliers. Dans le salon, deux couvertures ont été placées sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et la télévision est en train de charger Netflix. Stiles s'assoit sur le canapé et regarde autour de lui, l'esprit encore désorienté.

Un instant plus tard, son père arrive dans le salon avec deux tasses fumantes. Il les pose au bord de la table basse, entre le canapé et son fauteuil.

« Papa, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin de boire du café à deux heures du matin. »

Le shérif décoche à Stiles un regard irrité. « Je le sais bien, Stiles. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait une tisane à la camomille. »

« Tu as fait une tisane ? » Stiles jette un regard sur ses mains, par réflexe. « Je pense que je suis toujours en train de rêver. »

Le shérif lui met d'office la télécommande dans les mains, et ce geste brusque est accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils. « Choisis quelque chose que nous regarderons ensemble et bois cette foutue tisane.» Il saisit l'une des couvertures, la déplie sur ses genoux avant d'incliner le fauteuil en arrière afin d'en relever l'assise.

Stiles fait défiler la liste des séries et de films disponibles et choisit _Firefly._ « Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu regardes ça, » dit-il à son père alors qu'il s'installe sur le canapé avec la deuxième couverture qu'il a mise sur lui. Stiles sirote sa tisane pendant qu'ils regardent la série. De temps en temps, il jette un coup d'œil à son père pour voir si ce dernier s'est endormi mais, chaque fois qu'il le regarde, il est toujours réveillé.

A un moment donné, pendant la diffusion du deuxième épisode, Stiles s'endort.

XXXXXXXXX

Le jour suivant, Stiles est allé chez Scott et a regardé des films avec lui, Liam et Mason jusqu'après minuit. Quand il rentre et qu'il monte à l'étage, son père est au lit et Stiles ouvre sans faire de bruit la porte de sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il va bien. S'il se fie au bruit de sa respiration, son père dort profondément. Stiles le contemple pendant quelques instants, regarde sa poitrine monter et descendre et écoute sa respiration. Elle est calme, sans heurt.

Stiles ne dort pas. Il tente pendant près de deux heures de s'endormir, mais il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit en vain, alors il charge Netflix sur son portable et regarde un film. Il est encore en train de regarder Netflix lorsqu'il entend que son père ouvre la porte de sa chambre et marche à pas feutrés dans le couloir. Le shérif s'appuie contre le chambranle, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un t-shirt. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et il bâille tout en regardant Stiles.

« Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Un peu. »

« Ne cherche pas à me mentir, tu n'as pas à le faire. »

«J'ai essayé, je n'y arrivais tout simplement pas. »

« Eh bien, je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Si tu veux te joindre à moi... »

Stiles descend à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard. Son père est en train de confectionner des sandwiches constitués de muffins anglais coupés en deux, fourrés d'une omelette aux blancs d'œufs, avec une couche de fruits. Ce mélange fait un peu halluciner Stiles, mais il sait que son père tente de lui remonter le moral en cuisinant quelque chose qui ne soit pas nocif pour le coeur.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux lorsque son père s'assied à table avec son assiette, et il essuie rapidement ses yeux avant que ce dernier ne puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

Après que son père a quitté la maison pour se rendre à son travail, Stiles prend sa voiture pour se rendre chez Derek. Il a un jour de repos, et il ne supporte pas de rester à l'intérieur de la maison toute la journée, seul face à ses démons intérieurs. Il est épuisé, tellement épuisé, qu'il sent que tout son corps est lourd et tendu - mais peut-être est-ce tout simplement à cause des deux grandes tasses de café qu'il a bues.

Derek est à l'étage, en train d'installer des portes. Il ne semble pas surpris de voir Stiles, et se contente de lui tendre un tournevis. Stiles se laisse tomber sur le sol du vestibule puis appuie son dos contre le mur. Il fait tourner le tournevis entre ses doigts.

« Tu portes sur toi l'odeur de la fatigue, » dit Derek, d'une voix étouffée à cause des vis qu'il tient entre ses dents.

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Impossible de dormir. » Derek écarquille ses yeux lorsqu'il tourne son regard vers Stiles, et ce dernier ajoute: « Pas de rêves ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Juste de l'insomnie. »

Derek prend une autre vis entre ses dents et commence à la visser dans la charnière. « Je suis étonné de te voir ici. »

« Scott est au travail, Lydia à son stage. Je ne voulais pas rester à la maison. »

Derek hausse les épaules et n'insiste pas pour en savoir plus. C'est ce que Stiles aime chez Derek; il ne lui met pas la pression, ne pose pas de questions. Certains jours, ils travaillent en silence durant toute la période où ils sont ensemble, et c'est à peine s'ils se disent même bonjour ou au revoir. Parfois, ils parlent de livres ou de films. Parfois, Stiles lui parle de ses mauvais jours.

Ça ne le dérange pas de raconter ses problèmes à Derek. Probablement parce que ce dernier en a beaucoup bavé, lui aussi. Il ne regarde pas Stiles avec commisération, ou bien avec l'air de le juger. Il ne le regarde pas non plus avec , dans les yeux, une expression de culpabilité ou d'inquiétude, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il laisse simplement Stiles parler, et, parfois, il fait un commentaire ou lui donne des conseils.

Aujourd'hui, Stiles veut juste travailler. Il se relève et rejoint Derek. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Derek désigne sur le sol un endroit où se trouvent des vis et des charnières qu'il faut fixer. « J'ai fait une marque vers le bas, à l'endroit où la charnière doit être placée. Celle-ci doit être fixée sur la porte en bois. »

« Je peux le faire. » Derek se met à côté de Stiles au moment où celui-ci se rassied par terre et pendant qu'ils sont en train de fixer tous les deux des charnières sur la même porte, les jambes de Derek se retrouvent collées contre le dos de Stiles et il est penché sur lui. Stiles saisit la charnière, l'aligne avec les trous et les marques que Derek a tracés sur le bois, et commence à tourner la vis.

Stiles rentre de la maison de Derek, et il est épuisé. Il songe à prendre une douche, mais la fatigue est plus forte et il se contente de ramper sur son lit pour charger Netflix sur son ordinateur.

Il s'endort avant même d'avoir vu le premier épisode d'une des séries qu'il avait fini par sélectionner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Stiles est dans sa chambre, en train de regarder un film, quand son père passe la tête par la porte. « J'ai une proposition à te faire. » Stiles met sur pause le film et le fixe d'un air curieux. Son père s'appuie contre le chambranle et croise les bras. « Tu sais qu'au poste de police, nous sommes monstrueusement en retard dans le classement de tous les dossiers papiers des dernières années. Je pensais que puisque tu passes ici l'été, tu pourrais un peu travailler pour mon service. »

« Au milieu de la nuit? » demande Stiles, dubitatif.

« Ce sera moins perturbant pour toi, c'est aussi plus facile de travailler sur les dossiers et de les classer lorsqu'il n'y a pas de gens qui viennent te déranger ou qui viennent chercher les dossiers dont ils ont besoin. » Le shérif hausse les épaules. « A toi de décider, gamin. La municipalité peut te payer, mais pas beaucoup. »

Stiles regarde fixement l'écran de télévision, essaie de se décider. Malgré le fait qu'il veuille rester au lit et ne pas en sortir, il se force à se lever de son lit. « D'accord. Mais je mettrai un pantalon de survêtement. »

« Je me fiche de ce que tu te mettras sur le dos, » réplique le shérif alors qu'il retourne sur ses pas dans le couloir. « Arrange-toi simplement pour être prêt à partir dans dix minutes.»

Pendant la permanence de nuit, le poste de police est silencieux . Stiles s'assied par terre, au beau milieu de la pièce où sont entreposés les dossiers, met des oreillettes pour écouter un livre audio lorsqu'il commence à classer les dossiers. Il s'aperçoit qu'en fait, il prend plaisir à le faire. Il y a quelque chose d'apaisant et de reposant à trier et organiser un tiroir où se trouvent les dossiers qui ne sont pas rangés, à poser, une fois que sa tâche est achevée, le dernier dossier sur une pile bien régulière, soigneusement classée.

Stiles pousse un petit cri de surprise quand il sent une main se poser sur son épaule. Il cligne des paupières et regarde son père, le yeux vitreux. Il enlève un de ses écouteurs et bâille. Le shérif dit: «Je vais prendre ma pause. Tu veux que je te raccompagne à la maison? »

Stiles regarde l'heure sur son téléphone. Il est plus de trois heures du matin, il a classé des dossiers pendant quatre heures. « Ouais. »

Il commence à rassembler les papiers en désordre qui sont restés par terre, mais le shérif intervient: « Laisse ça. Tu reviendras bien assez tôt pour continuer ton travail. »

Stiles hoche la tête, met dans sa poche son téléphone et ses écouteurs, bâille une seconde fois, et fait un signe de la main pour dire au revoir aux autres fonctionnaires de police en service cette nuit pendant qu'il suit son père pour sortir du poste. Une fois qu'ils sont à l'intérieur de la voiture de patrouille et qu'ils sont sur la route, Stiles dit : « J'ai compris ce que tu cherches à faire, avec tous ces trucs que tu me demandes de classer. » Le shérif ne répond pas, mais quand Stiles jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction, il voit que son père a une expression un peu coupable sur son visage. Il tend la main, la serre sur l'épaule du shérif. « Merci », souffle-t-il dans un murmure.

Ils restent silencieux durant le reste du trajet, et cette nuit, Stiles n'a besoin que d'une petite heure pour s'endormir.

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles se rend en voiture à la maison des Hale. La nouvelle maison des Hale. Il est étrange de penser que c'est cette bâtisse qui est à présent la maison des Hale, au lieu de celle qui était autrefois leur demeure, celle dont les restes calcinés ont été démolis par le comté.

Stiles retrouve Derek à l'extérieur, en train de parler à un entrepreneur en bâtiment... _et il est torse nu._ « C'est une plaisanterie ou quoi ? » marmonne-t-il. Stiles reste près de la Jeep, immobile, et le fixe. Après quelques instants, Derek a dû finir par remarquer qu'il reste debout sans faire un geste parce qu'il tourne la tête vers lui et le fusille du regard.

Les yeux de Stiles se posent vivement partout autour de lui, sur le sol, sur les camions, sur les ouvriers, sur la maison. Partout, sauf sur Derek. Quand son regard arrive au niveau de Derek, il se met à contempler la maison, qui se trouve exactement du côté opposé à l'endroit où Derek discute avec l'entrepreneur.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demande Derek.

Stiles se met à gesticuler. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne vont pas chez moi. »

Il entend Derek souffler avec irritation. « Je veux dire aujourd'hui. »

« Heu… »

« Stiles, regarde-moi. » Stiles tourne enfin la tête vers lui et fixe avec une très grande intensité le visage de Derek, s'interdisant de laisser glisser son regard plus bas. Derek hausse ses sourcils. « Alors ? »

Stiles gémit et fait des gestes désordonnés de la main autour de lui. « Ça. C'est ça, le problème. »

Derek regarde Stiles comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Toi. Ça. » Stiles finit par baisser les yeux, et _oh putain_. Mauvaise idée. C'est encore mieux de près. Il ne s'agit même pas de ses muscles – même si, bon sang de bonsoir, ils valent le coup d'oeil - il s'agit de la touffe de poils qui a poussé sur la poitrine de Derek, mais _ohmondieu_ _quand est-ce que c'est arrivé, quand est-ce que tout ça a poussé sur son torse ?_ Et la sueur, tellement de sueur, et les _mamelons_.

« Sérieusement ? » demande Derek, d'un air dubitatif. « Tu agis de cette façon parce que je ne porte pas de t-shirt? »

« Est-ce que tu t'es déjà vu torse nu ? » Les sourcils et les lèvres de Derek se crispent davantage. « D'accord, je reconnais. Question débile. Je me conduis vraiment comme un abruti de première. »

« Stiles, tu m'as déjà vu torse nu auparavant. De plus, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais encore puceau. »

Le visage de Stiles devient tout rouge. « Un, discuter de mes expériences sexuelles passées avec toi est franchement foutrement bizarre, ok? Ne refaisons plus jamais, jamais ça. En plus, ça remonte à loin, maintenant, ok? C'est plutôt la traversée du désert sur ce plan-là, donc oui, je suis un perdant sinistre et pathétique, et je t'emmerde. Deuxièmement, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. »

« Sale, transpirant et bien répugnant ? »

« Oui, je veux dire, non. Pas répugnant. » Derek, amusé, hausse les sourcils. « Des poils sur le torse. Tu as des poils sur le torse. »

Derek regarde vers le bas. « Ouais? »

« Tu sais quoi? Pas grave. Je retourne chez moi. » Stiles pivote sur lui-même pour partir, mais Derek saisit son bras.

« Stiles, rentre dans la maison. »

« Bien. » Stiles marche à côté de Derek, gauchement, et Derek continue à le fixer. « Quoi ? »

« Les torses velus ? Alors, c'est ça qui te branche? » Stiles sent tout son visage et tout son corps rougir, et il a l'impression que Derek va être submergé par l'odeur de son excitation sexuelle et de son embarras. Parce que Stiles est très certainement excité sur le plan sexuel, et horriblement gêné. Si la maison pouvait s'écrouler sur lui à cet instant précis, le moment ne serait pas mieux choisi.

« Je te hais avec une de ces forces, bordel, » marmonne Stiles et Derek rit.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Derek demande: « Est-ce que tu veux m'aider à peindre les plinthes? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas? »

Derek essaie d'ignorer les effluves qui s'exhalent de Stiles et qui assaillent ses sens. Stiles dégage une odeur qui trahit son excitation sexuelle, mais pas seulement, il y discerne aussi de l'intérêt, de la compatibilité et d'autres choses encore que Derek ne devrait pas sentir émaner du type que sa sœur semble fréquenter. Il ne devrait même pas associer toutes ces choses et Stiles dans une même pensée, mais que Stiles soit ici, soit si souvent près de lui qu'il commence à porter un peu de l'odeur de Derek sur sa peau, a pour conséquence que ce dernier ressent de plus en plus sa présence comme une nécessité.

Tout ça tombe tellement _sous le sens._

Derek chasse ces pensées de son esprit et conduit Stiles dans la salle à manger, qui a déjà été peinte. Quand il prend une inspiration, il remarque que l'odeur sucrée, chaude, s'est intensifiée, et il jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Il voit que Stiles le fixe à nouveau. Il devrait probablement enfiler un t-shirt, mais il ne le fait pas. « Stiles, » dit-il, amusé. Celui-ci lui adresse un sourire penaud et Derek lève les yeux au ciel. Puis, il donne à Stiles un pinceau. « Même s'il y a des bandes en bas pour protéger le mur et le sol des débordements de peinture, tu devras faire attention. Peindre les plinthes requiert de la patience et une main ferme. Tu te sens capable de le faire? »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, pour marquer son exaspération, ses yeux ne sont pas les seuls à réagir, tout son corps suit en quelque sorte le mouvement. « Tu plaisantes ? Derek, c'est de la peinture, ce n'est pas sorcier. »

Derek plonge le bout de son pinceau dans la peinture. « Assure-toi de ne pas avoir mis trop de peinture sur le pinceau. Tu peux même en mettre juste une pellicule. Enduis le bout de ton pinceau de cette manière. » Derek attend ensuite que Stiles lui montre qu'il est capable de recouvrir le pinceau selon ses indications, et Stiles lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais plonge son pinceau dans la peinture.

« Tu vois ? »

«Bien. Maintenant , quand tu – _mais c'est quoi ça, bon sang ?_ » Derek fusille du regard Stiles et le considère d'un air estomaqué alors que ce dernier étouffe un rire. Il y a une marque de peinture sur le bras de Derek. « Digne d'un gamin de maternelle. »

« Oh, sors le balai que tu as dans le derrière et amuse-toi, Derek! » s'exclame Stiles . « Tu es tellement - _oh mon dieu!_ » Avant que Stiles ait pu réaliser ce qui se passait, Derek se venge en maculant à son tour son bras de peinture. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies osé faire ça. »

Derek ricane. « C'était quoi déjà, ce balai dans mon derrière ? »

Stiles ne parvient pas à garder un visage impassible. Il éclate de rire, et Derek s'esclaffe, tout en rougissant un peu. « Je parie qu'au fil des ans, tu as eu de très jolis balais dans ton derrière. » Stiles lui fait un clin d'oeil appuyé, et Derek lui lance un regard noir.

« Concentre-toi !» aboie Derek et Stiles lui passe le pinceau sur la joue. Il mord ses lèvres, essaie de garder un visage impassible, et Derek peut sentir la peinture couler dans sa barbe. Lorsque Derek brandit son pinceau, Stiles pousse un cri et lui tourne le dos pour s'enfuir, mais Derek finit par réussir à toucher son t-shirt au lieu de sa peau.

« Derek! » grogne Stiles. «J'adore ce t-shirt. »

« Il fallait y penser avant d'ouvrir les hostilités. » Il hausse ses sourcils et fixe avec insistance Stiles.

En représailles, Stiles touche la poitrine de Derek avec son pinceau, enduisant de peinture les poils de son torse. Les yeux de Derek lancent des lueurs bleues, et Stiles écarquillent ses pupilles avant d'éclater de rire et de commencer à fuir. Les instincts de Derek se réveillent, son esprit lui hurle _proie en vue_ , et il se jette avec facilité sur Stiles. Il enroule un bras autour de lui et le met à terre, faisant en sorte que l'impact de la chute soit absorbé par son corps et que Stiles ne se fasse pas mal. Il passe son pinceau sur la joue de Stiles et sur son front, puis sur son t-shirt pendant que Stiles se venge de Derek en recouvrant de peinture la moindre parcelle de peau nue qu'il peut réussir à atteindre.

« Hé, j'aime bien ce que les gars ont fait … Oh. » Derek et Stiles s'arrêtent net quand ils entendent la voix de Cora. Derek bondit si vite sur ses pieds que Stiles jette un coup d'oeil autour de lui, l'air hébété. Cora les regarde sur le seuil de la porte avec une expression déconcertée, et Jackson est debout, derrière elle, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » demande Cora, en les dévisageant l'un après l'autre.

Derek regarde sa poitrine, ses épaules et ses bras recouverts de peinture blanche, puis balaie du regard Stiles, qui a de la peinture sur le visage, les bras et sur son t-shirt. « On peint les plinthes. »

Jackson s'esclaffe. « C'est celaaa , ouiiiii. »

« Vous êtes tous les deux couverts de peinture, » fait remarquer Cora.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Oui, merci pour la pertinence de ta remarque. C'est Stiles qui a commencé, » ajoute-t-il sans conviction.

« Hé! » s'écrie Stiles. « Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Même si… » Il tourne son regard vers Cora et Jackson « Ok, en fait, c'est moi qui ai commencé. Comment pouvais-je résister ? Derek a besoin de se dérider. »

Jackson quitte la pièce, il ne s'intéresse déjà manifestement plus à leurs histoires. Cora les scrute, tour à tour, avec, sur son visage, une expression impénétrable. Derek reprend son pinceau et se baisse en pliant les genoux pour recommencer à peindre, tout en évitant délibérément de regarder Stiles ou Cora. Il est gêné de s'être laissé aller, d'avoir cédé à ses émotions, de s'être ouvert à Stiles, au lieu de s'être montré plus fort. C'est sa sœur, bordel de merde. Il est horrible.

« Assure-toi de peindre les plinthes soigneusement, » dit Derek à Stiles après que Cora a quitté la pièce et qu'il est certain qu'elle n'est plus dans les parages.

« Je ferai attention. » Après quelques instants, Stiles souffle : « Hé, je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais ça valait le coup, » murmure Stiles et quand Derek se tourne, il voit que Stiles, tout en se concentrant sur la peinture de la plinthe, sourit.

Derek sort pour courir après en avoir terminé avec sa journée de travail dans la maison. Stiles et lui ont peint les plinthes et les chambranles dans deux chambres, puis Stiles est rentré chez lui et Derek a pris sa forme de loup pour partir en direction des bois. Il court, tout simplement, laissant ses instincts lupins engloutir ses pensées humaines. Cependant, le problème, c'est que c'est encore pire. Son loup ne se soucie plus de rien, se contente de n'avoir plus qu'une seule pensée en tête : _Stiles._ _Stiles._

Il court le long du jardin, pistant l'odeur de Stiles, suivant les chemins où elle est plus forte. Il lève la patte et urine à un endroit précis où l'odeur de Stiles est particulièrement prégnante, puis reprend sa course.

Quand il reprend forme humaine, il fait une grimace lorsqu'il passe devant l'endroit qu'il a marqué. Il essaie de recouvrir les effluves qui s'en dégagent avec de l'eau et du bicarbonate de soude, en espérant que cette mixture pourra les masquer, afin que les autres loups soient dupes. La dernière chose dont il a besoin, c'est que Jackson apprenne ce qu'il a fait.

Quand il rentre à la maison, Cora est assise sur le canapé, en train de regarder la télévision pendant que Jackson cuisine le repas du soir. Derek va directement à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand il se voit dans le miroir, il se rend compte qu'il est encore couvert de peinture. Il touche légèrement la ligne blanche sur son visage, et les marques de pinceau ponctuant sa poitrine, et il pense à Stiles, tout en souriant. A la façon dont il se sentait sous le corps de Derek, à la façon dont tout son être se fondait si idéalement dans ses bras. A la façon dont il émanait de lui une odeur de joie, une odeur qui montrait aussi qu'il s'était retrouvé, tel qu'en lui-même, au lieu d'exhaler le parfum d'une personne troublée et perdue, entourée de ténèbres.

Derek repousse ces pensées et saute dans la douche. Quand il arrive plus tard dans le salon, séchant avec une serviette ses cheveux, et qu'il s'assied sur le canapé à côté de Cora, elle baisse le volume.

« Derek, nous devons parler. »

Derek soupire, il savait bien que cela allait arriver. « Cora, je … »

« Non, » l'interrompt-elle, en secouant la tête. « Laisse-moi parler. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Stiles. »

« Cora, il n'y a rien du tout. Voilà la vérité. »

Elle lève un sourcil et l'étudie. « Tu peux croire ça, mais il se passe quelque chose. Je le suspectais depuis un certain temps, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'a fait que le confirmer. Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc entre vous chaque fois que Stiles parle de toi – et il parle de toi très souvent- et je le vois aussi à ton visage, chaque fois que quelqu'un évoque son nom. Je le vois bien aussi quand vous vous retrouvez tous les deux. » Cora s'arrête de parler, secoue la tête puis poursuit: « C'est comme si quelqu'un avait allumé une lumière en vous. Aujourd'hui, si tu avais pu voir de quoi vous aviez l'air tous les deux, si tu avais fait attention _à cette odeur_ qui s'exhalait de vos deux corps … même Jackson l'a remarqué. »

« Malheureueueusemeeeent, » déclare Jackson derrière eux d'une voix traînante, toujours affairé devant la cuisinière. « Même en passant à l'eau de Javel mon cerveau pour le purifier de cette vision, je ne parviendrai jamais à l'effacer de ma mémoire. »

Cora lève les yeux au ciel. « Derek, j'aime Stiles, c'est un fait. Il est mignon, drôle, intelligent, et j'aime être avec lui. Mais je _ne l'aime_ _pas_ , tu vois ? Nous ne sommes tout simplement pas compatibles sur ce plan-là. Traîner avec lui ces dernières quelques semaines, ça a été comme de traîner avec un copain, et c'est tout ce qu'il est pour moi. ».

Derek hoche la tête et regarde fixement ses mains se tordant nerveusement entre ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Que tu peux arrêter de te sentir coupable en pensant que tu me fais du mal ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tu ne m'as pas volé mon petit ami. » Derek jette un coup d'œil à Cora, et elle a un sourire en coin. « Je vais mettre un terme à ce qui se passe entre nous, rompre toute relation de nature amoureuse, afin que tu puisses tirer au clair ce qui se passe entre vous deux. » Elle se saisit de la télécommande et remonte le son. « Je vais quand même continuer à traîner avec lui et à lui envoyer des messages, par contre. »

Derek rit dans sa barbe, et derrière lui, il entend Jackson marmonner : « Foutus Hale et leur obsession avec Stilinski. Je ne comprendrai jamais cette aberration. »

Plus tard, ce soir-là, Derek est couché dans son lit, en train de lire, quand l'écran de son portable s'allume avec un message. Il est surpris de voir que c'est un message de Stiles, mais il n'est pas sûr de savoir pour quelle raison il le contacte. Pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

 _Cora a_ _rompu avec moi._  
 _Mais bon, je suppose qu'on peut dire que nous nous entendons mieux en tant qu'amis, vu qu'on n'était pas vraiment un couple ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je ne sais pas si tu peux rompre avec une personne si tu n'es sorti que très peu de fois avec elle._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Pas de quoi en faire un fromage._ _D'ailleurs, pas de ta faute._

 _Je n'en suis pas si sûr._

 _Tu veux dire à cause d' aujourd'hui?_

 _Peut- être._

 _Ce n'était rien._ _D'accord?_

Derek fixe cette dernière réplique, essaye de trouver comment y répondre. Finalement, il tape sur le clavier les mots suivants : _Je suis d'accord_. _Ce n'était r_ _ien._

 _Ne me botte pas les fesses, hein, mais je ne suis pas contrarié par ce qui s'est passé._ _J'aime Cora, mais pas de cette façon, tu sais?_

 _Pourquoi devrais-je te botter les fesses?_ _Elle a dit la même chose._

 _Oh._ _Bien._

Les doigts de Derek planent au-dessus de l'écran, incertains , et il aimerait dire quelque chose, flirter, dire à Stiles ce qu'il éprouve, mais au lieu de tout cela, il envoie simplement : _Bonne nuit, Stiles._ Puis il ajoute : _Essaie de dormir un peu._

Stiles envoie un émoticône « rire » , et écrit ensuite : _J_ _e vais essayer._ _Bonne nuit._

XXXXXXXX

 _Derek regarda le texte et fronça les_ _sourcils._ _Il répondit:_ **_Ne pas venir. La tempête est trop violente._**

 _Presque immédiatement, Stiles répliqua par un nouveau message : **Tais - toi. Je suis déjà dans la Jeep.**_

 _Derek faisait les cents pas devant les grandes fenêtres du grenier._ _Le t_ _onnerre grondait au-dessus de sa tête, et les éclairs étaient si violents qu'ils illuminaient toute la salle de séjour lorsqu'ils zébraient le ciel._ _Il sentit l'odeur de Stiles avant même que ce dernier fût sorti de l'ascenseur._ _Il portait sur lui l'odeur de la pizza qu'il avait partagée avec Scott plus tôt ce soir-là, et celui du grésillement de l'électricité, mais en dessous de ces odeurs, il avait un parfum doux et sucré, semblable en tous points à ce que Derek avait toujours désiré._

 _La porte s'ouvrit, et Derek continua sans relâche à faire les cent pas devant les fenêtres pendant que Stiles refermait la porte et entrait dans le loft._ _Il ne s'arrêta pas, jusqu'au moment où Stiles étendit sa main et enroula ses doigts autour de son bras._

 _« Hé, » dit Stiles doucement._ _«_ _Ça va. »_

 _« Non,ça ne va pas, » grommela Derek, les yeux étincelants d'une lueur rouge._ _Stiles ne broncha pas._ _Il se contenta d'envelopper Derek dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Derek tenta de résister mais, finalement, il s'abandonna à son étreinte et se détendit._ _«C'était la seule piste que nous avions, » murmura Derek._

 _« Nous allons trouver une autre piste, » répondit Stiles, d'une voix rendue à peine audible par le martèlement de la pluie contre les fenêtres._ _« Nous les retrouverons, Derek.»_

 _Stiles se pencha vers l'arrière et déposa un baiser sur le front de Derek, puis sur sa bouche._ _Derek passa ses bras autour Stiles , le serra fort en l'embrassant avidement, éperdument._

 _« Je t'aime ,» murmura Stiles entre deux baisers._ _« Tout va bien, Derek. Je suis là. »_

Derek se réveille en sursaut. Son cœur bat, ses yeux luisent dans la pièce sombre. Des yeux bleus, pas rouges comme dans son rêve. Il cligne des yeux, sa vision redevient normale.

Il reste couché et regarde fixement le plafond. Derek se sent bizarre, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. Le rêve lui a laissé un sentiment de trouble, et une étrange sensation d'anxiété vibrant et résonnant dans tous ses membres. Il ne peut pas tout à fait comprendre sa signification, et ce qui clochait. Il n'est pas étonné d'avoir rêvé de Stiles, mais il y a autre chose.

Plus Derek reste étendu sur le lit, essayant de se calmer, plus il commence à se poser des questions à propos de son songe. Parce que, bien qu'il sache que c'était juste un rêve, il semblait bien réel.

Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un songe ; il ressemblait _à un souvenir._

 _ **1) La cuisine de Maïté : pour les plus jeunes d'entre vous, cette référence ne vous dira rien. Je vous mets donc les liens d'une vidéo consultable sur you tube pour avoir une idée de ce joyeux personnage qui avait une émission de cuisine sur France trois (La Cuisine des mousquetaires, tout un programme!) qui tapait à coups de gourdin sur des poissons vivants avant de les faire cuire. Toute une époque. Evidemment, j'ai dû franciser la référence du texte d'origine pour l'adapter ! Attention : séquence-cultissime !**_ ** _watch?v=8-lCVMAZBhM (ou vous tapez tout simplement : la cuisine des mousquetaires, anguille...). C'est inénarrable._**

 _ **Voilà, prochain chapitre à je ne sais pas quand, vu que j'essaie de prendre un maximum d'avance et que les chapitres sont trèèèès longs (le chapitre 5 compte par exemple 25000 caractères...). Pensez à laisser un p'tite review si ce chapitre vous a fait plaisir, c'est le seul salaire de votre humble servante ! Et surtout, j'aimerais que thepsychicclam voie que son histoire plaît au public français (comme ça elle m'autorisera peut-être à traduire Wild Horses, un sterek chez les cow boys ;) )- sinon, tant pis ! Bon weekend à tous !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello ! Voici le troisième chapitre de the Hollow Moon. Merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que la suite continuera à vous plaire ! Bonne lecture et bon weekend :)**_

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Je construis cette maison, sur la lune,_  
 _comme un astronaute perdu_  
 _Je te regarde, comme une étoile,_  
 _D'un endroit que le monde a_ _oublié_

 _Et il n'y a rien, rien que je puisse faire_  
 _sauf d'enterrer mon amour pour toi_

 _La luminosité du soleil me donnera juste assez de temps_  
 _pour enterrer mon amour, dans la poussière de lune_  
 _Il me tarde d'entendre ta voix, mais je fais tout de même le choix_  
 _d'enterrer mon amour, dans la poussière de lune_

\- Moondust par Jaymes Young

Stiles adopte une nouvelle routine dans sa vie. Il ne ressent aucune tristesse lorsqu'il pense à sa rupture avec Cora, pour la principale raison que, même si elle est canon et célibataire, il n'est pas tombé amoureux d'elle. Il lui envoie encore des textos, va manger ou va au cinéma avec elle, mais ils sont de simples amis. Stiles pense que c'est bien mieux ainsi, parce qu'ils n'attendent ni n'exigent rien de leur relation, ne subissent donc aucune forme de pression. En outre, aucun moment de tension inconfortable ne vient parasiter leurs rapports. Il peut se contenter de passer du bon temps avec elle. Bizarrement, lui et Cora ont le même sens de l'humour et beaucoup de points communs. Il se retrouve très rapidement à se demander comment diable il a fait pour vivre jusqu'ici sans Cora Hale.

Il travaille chez Brico Dépôt trois jours par semaine, et durant ce laps de temps, Derek passe au moins deux fois au magasin, chaque fois à un jour différent, pour acheter une bricole pour sa maison. Parfois, Stiles devine que Derek n'a pas vraiment besoin d'acheter un article, mais qu'il vient faire un tour simplement par habitude. Stiles passe trois ou quatre nuits par semaine au poste de police pour y classer les dossiers. Et il passe au moins cinq jours à la maison des Hale, à aider Derek, parfois après son travail. Quand il a du temps libre, entre deux activités, il sort avec Scott ou la meute.

Un soir, Stiles termine de donner un coup de main à Derek quand ce dernier lâche précipitamment, tout à trac et d'un trait : « Estcequetuveuxresteravecmoimangercesoir ? »

Stiles cligne des paupières, principalement parce qu'il ne comprend pas tout de suite ce que Derek lui demande. Et aussi parce qu'il n'a jamais entendu Derek débiter à une telle vitesse des mots. « Quoi ? »

Derek prend un air déconfit, et Stiles pense qu'il est incroyablement attendrissant. C'est une expression qu'il n'a jamais vue chez Derek autrefois, mais au cours des dernières semaines, Derek a commencé petit à petit à dévoiler à Stiles une part de plus en plus importante de sa personnalité, qu'il avait gardée auparavant cachée. Stiles s'est rendu compte que Derek n'est pas du tout comme il le pensait au départ. Il s'efforce cependant de faire comme si cette information lui était inconnue, parce que rien que le fait d'y penser provoque en lui des sensations étranges. Et il ne veut pas pour l'instant être confronté à ce genre d'émotions.

Derek expire fort par le nez, ferme les yeux et regarde ensuite Stiles. « Veux-tu rester pour dîner? »

« Bien sûr, » répond Stiles. Il tapote Derek sur le bras. « Tu vois? T'exprimer n'a pas été si difficile que ça, n'est-ce pas? Les mots, Derek. Ils ont un effet bénéfique sur toi. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et sort de la pièce.

En dépit de tout le temps qu'il passe sur le chantier, Stiles ne s'est pas encore rendu à l'endroit où Derek habite en attendant que la construction de la nouvelle maison soit achevée. Cet endroit ne correspond pas à l'idée qu'il s'en faisait . C'est une petite cabane en bois, nichée au cœur d'un bosquet d'arbres et, pour résumer les choses, elle est complètement à l'abri des regards, sauf si on est au courant qu'elle se trouve là.

« Wow, » s'écrie Stiles en sortant de la Jeep. «C'est plutôt cool. »

« Mon grand-père l'a construite, » lui dit Derek alors qu'ils gravissent les marches du porche. « C'était la première maison où lui et ma grand-mère ont vécu. Mon arrière grand-mère, sa mère, était l'Alpha de la meute à l'époque et elle vivait près de Beacon Hills. »

« Depuis combien de temps ta famille vit-elle ici? » demande Stiles au moment d'entrer dans la maison. Il regarde autour de lui, déconcerté par la façon dont tout semble ici _confortable_ et _accueillant._

« Depuis longtemps, » répond Derek.

Quelque chose retient l'attention de Stiles, il s'avance donc jusqu'à une grande bibliothèque encombrée de livres, qui se dresse le long du mur, au fond de la salle de séjour. Chaque étagère est remplie de vieux ouvrages en lambeaux, mais ce n'est pas ce qui éveille sa curiosité. Sur le bord des étagères, se trouvent des photos.

Il y a beaucoup de photos de Jackson. Sur certaines d'entre elles figurent des gens que Stiles ne reconnaît pas, et il se rend compte que ces photos doivent dater de l'époque où Jackson séjournait en Grande-Bretagne. Il y a une photo de Jackson et Lydia, une de l'équipe de la crosse prise à l'époque de leur première année au lycée ( sur laquelle Stiles se reconnaît et repère rapidement aussi Scott), et d'autres, de Jackson et de Danny, nombreuses.

Les autres étagères sont pleines de photos de Cora, qui pose debout, soit devant des lieux exotiques, soit avec des personnes que Stiles ne connaît pas. Il y a deux photos de Derek et de Cora. L'une a été prise devant une chute d'eau tropicale et une autre les représente, assis sur un canapé. On y voit Derek repousser Cora d'un air grincheux tandis qu'elle rit et est vautrée sur lui, recouvrant la moitié de son corps. L'image fait sourire Stiles.

Sur l'étagère du haut se trouvent, de l'avis de Stiles, les trois photos les plus intéressantes. Une photo de Derek, de Cora, et de Jackson. Cora est debout, entre son frère et Jackson, bras dessus bras dessous avec eux. Elle a posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek, et tous les trois sourient. Ils ont l'air vraiment ... _heureux_. Aussi incongru que cela puisse paraître de voir Jackson souriant sur la même photographie que Derek et Cora, on a l'impression que tous les trois vont bien ensemble, forment un tout harmonieux.

Dans un autre cadre se trouve une photo de Derek et Laura. Il s'agit d'un selfie avec, en arrière-plan, la rue animée d'une ville. Derek ressemble presque trait pour trait au jeune homme que Stiles a rencontré la toute première fois. Laura affiche un grand sourire, et Derek se contente de fixer la caméra. Laura est très belle, tout comme ses frères et sœurs.

La troisième photo est la plus ancienne. Y figurent deux personnes qui sont manifestement leurs parents, ainsi que cinq enfants d'âges différents. Stiles examine attentivement la photo, s'attardant sur chaque visage, avant d'identifier Derek, qui semble être âgé à l'époque d'environ treize ans. La petite fille qui s'est blottie contre son père et l'enlace doit être Cora.

Stiles est en train de réfléchir pour déterminer laquelle des deux autres filles sur la photo est Laura lorsque Derek arrive à côté de lui et dit: « Quand nous sommes allés voir Marjorie, nous avons trouvé cette photo et l'avons rapportée ici . La grand-tante de ma mère l'avait conservée dans un album photo appartenant à la branche éloignée de la famille Hale. Elle nous l'a donnée. » Derek pose sa main sur le cadre et le touche d'un geste tendre, et Stiles sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. «C'est la seule image que nous en avons d'eux. »

Quand Stiles prend la parole, sa voix est rauque. «Je ne savais pas que tu avais d'autres frères et sœurs. »

Derek acquiesce, un sourire triste sur son visage. « Nous étions cinq en tout. » Il désigne sur l'image l'une des filles. « Laura. Moi. » Puis il pointe du doigt l'autre fille plus âgée. «Ma sœur, Sara. Elle avait un an de moins que moi. » Ensuite, il montre le jeune garçon. « Mon jeune frère, Michael. Il avait trois ans de moins que moi. Et Cora. »

Stiles ne sait pas quoi dire. A ce moment précis, alors qu'il a les yeux rivés sur la photo où figurent cinq personnes mortes depuis longtemps, le deuil subi par Derek lui semble encore plus tragique. Il s'étonne de sentir la main de Derek se poser sur son épaule et il le regarde, déconcerté.

« Ils me manquent. Sara et moi étions très proches. Elle, Laura et moi étions tout le temps fourrés ensemble. Quant à Michael et Cora, ils étaient d'âge rapproché et étaient les petits derniers, ils étaient donc très proches.» Il soupire. « Mais je suis heureux que nous ayons cette photo. Ça aide. Avant d'avoir cette ... » La voix de Derek s'étrangle et Stiles lui jette un coup d'œil. Les traits de son visage sont tirés, crispés, déchirés par des émotions contradictoires, mais Stiles comprend.

« Tu aurais commencé à oublier à quoi ils ressemblaient, c'est ça ? »

Derek hoche la tête. « Comment pourrais- je les oublier? Ils étaient ma famille, ma _meute_ _._ »

« Parfois, les souvenirs que j'ai de ma mère ne correspondent pas à ses photos, » confesse Stiles. « Mon père a caché toutes ses photos après sa mort. Il s'est écoulé pas mal de temps avant que j'aie pu enfin avoir accès à une photo d'elle. La première fois que j'en ai regardé une, il y avait des détails que j'avais oubliés, comme la forme précise de ses yeux, la manière exacte dont elle souriait, et j'avais même oublié la longueur de ses cheveux et la façon dont ils bouclaient. »

La main de Derek reste posée sur son épaule et Stiles tente de contenir ses émotions qui prennent un tour violent, telles une tornade sur le point de sévir. Pour alléger l'atmosphère, Stiles pointe alors du doigt les photos de Jackson. «Très narcissique, hein ?»

Derek rit. « Tu serais surpris de voir combien de fois par jour il prend des photos. Lui et Cora me rendent dingue avec leur manie de se prendre en selfie partout où nous allons. »

« Je me sens honoré de figurer en bonne place dans ta bibliothèque, » dit Stiles, en montrant la photo de la crosse.

« Où es-tu? » demande Derek, et Stiles lui montre du doigt l'endroit où il se trouve sur la photo : lui et Scott sont sur le côté de l'image, en arrière-plan, à peine visibles et presque dissimulés par les autres joueurs.

« Une place très en vue, comme tu peux le voir. C'est la place d'honneur, de toute évidence. »

Derek sourit et se dirige ensuite vers la cuisine. Stiles jette un dernier coup d'œil sur les photos avant de suivre Derek.

« Alors, » demande Stiles pendant qu'il furète autour de la petite cuisine en ouvrant les placards et en glissant un oeil à l'intérieur. « Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de bon pour le dîner? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger des manicottis? »

« J'aime les manicottis, » s'écrie Stiles. « Je ne sais pas comment tu prépares ce truc, par contre. Ça paraît plus "tendance" que de simples spaghettis. »

Derek sourit et se rapproche de lui pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur et pour commencer à sortir différents ingrédients pour cuisiner. Stiles regarde avec curiosité le bol que Derek a placé sur le comptoir. « Non, pas possible. »

Les sourcils de Derek se froncent, interrogateurs, pendant qu'il porte le reste des ingrédients sur le comptoir et sort quelque chose d'un meuble bas. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as préparé une base pour faire des pâtes maison ? » Stiles jette un coup d'œil sur la machine à pâtes. « C'est toi qui as fait cela? Ou est-ce Jackson? C'est un truc sophistiqué et chic qu'il a appris en Grande-Bretagne? Oh mon Dieu, Jackson qui confectionne à la main des pâtes. Je pense que mon cerveau vient de griller. »

« Jackson n'a jamais réussi à en faire, » dit Derek pendant qu'il prélève une partie de la pâte. « C'est moi qui les fais. »

« Mon cerveau est toujours hors d'état de fonctionner. »

« Tais-toi et viens ici. » Stiles rejoint Derek, près du plan de travail, le cerveau encore sous le choc de la vision de _Derek Hale en train de faire des_ _pâtes_ _de_ _A à Z_ _._ « Je vais te mettre à contribution, tu es en mode mission pâtes, ok ? Tu dois passer la pâte à travers cette machine deux ou trois fois, ce qui rend la couche de pâte chaque fois plus fine. Tu peux le faire? »

Stiles considère l'engin d'un air sceptique. « Tu me fais vraiment confiance pour manipuler cet engin? »

« C'est juste une machine pour confectionner des pâtes. Ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais de perdre un doigt. »

« Tu serais surpris par mes capacités de maladresse. »

« Non, je ne pense vraiment pas que tu puisses me surprendre, mais je suis prêt à prendre le risque. » Stiles fronce les sourcils en regardant Derek qui lui fait un petit sourire narquois. « C'est facile. Je vais te faire une démonstration. » Derek lui montre comment faire marcher la machine pour obtenir une feuille de pâte bien fine, et Stiles s'applique ensuite pour essayer de faire comme il faut, ou à peu près comme il faut, du mieux qu'il le peut. Derek, de son côté, commence à mélanger des ingrédients dans un bol pour farcir les manicottis.

« Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, » dit Stiles après avoir tourné quelques instants la petite manivelle qui permet de faire passer la pâte dans la machine pour l'aplatir.

Derek hausse les épaules. « J'aime ça. Laura détestait cuisiner, et elle était une cuisinière vraiment nulle quand elle s'y essayait. Cora et Jackson cuisinent parfois aussi mais la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui m'en charge. J'aime bien leur préparer des plats. »

Stiles sourit et reprend: « Est-ce un truc d'Alpha, puisque tu es un peu l'Alpha, ici?» Derek hausse les épaules. « Ou est-ce que c'est un truc de grand frère? »

« Peut-être. Je n'ai jamais réfléchi vraiment à cette question. »

« C'est peut-être tout simplement une chose qui te caractérise toi, » conclut Stiles.

Une fois que Stiles a confectionné quelques feuilles de pâte bien longues, Derek commence à y couper de petits carrés qu'il détache ensuite. Il jette alors les pâtes dans l'eau bouillante pendant quelques instants avant de les sortir et de les déposer sur une plaque à pâtisserie.

« Je sens que je ne suis d'aucune utilité, » dit Stiles pendant que Derek farcit à la cuillère les carrés de pâtes.

« Tu as fait une des parties les plus importantes de la recette, » affirme Derek. « Je déteste aplatir les pâtes. »

« C'est plutôt amusant, » dit Stiles en tournant la petite manivelle. « Une activité apaisante, en quelque sorte. »

« Tu es tellement bizarre. »

« Mec, tu fais tes pâtes toi-même, tu es mal placé pour me juger. » Derek rit, tout en roulant une des pâtes farcies dans un long rouleau qui sert à former des manicottis. « Tout ça me semble parfait. Bien sûr, tu fais des pâtes parfaites. »

« Bien sûr. »

Stiles donne un coup de pied à Derek, qui l'esquive facilement. Stiles éclate de rire pendant qu'il termine d'aplatir le dernier morceau de pâte en le passant à travers la machine.

La cuisine est remplie de l'odeur du bonheur, une senteur qui émane de Stiles. C'en est presque enivrant. Derek se sent comme étourdi, non seulement à cause de cette odeur, mais aussi parce que Stiles est là, dans sa maison. Et ce dernier semble impressionné par les compétences culinaires de Derek, ce qui lui donne presque envie de se pavaner en gonflant le torse. Il essaie néanmoins de se contenir et d'agir normalement, juste pour éviter de se ridiculiser.

Stiles l'aide à former les manicottis quand il en a fini avec les plaques de pâte. Stiles rouspète parce qu'il déchire la pâte quand il roule son premier manicotti, parce qu'il l'avait trop rempli, mais Derek lui dit quand même de le jeter dans la casserole. « Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être parfaits, » dit-il.

« Les tiens le sont. »

« J'en ai déjà fait auparavant. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu es sûrement l'individu le plus exaspérant de perfection que j'aie jamais connu.»

« La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part. »

« Haha, » rétorque Stiles sarcastiquement pendant qu'il entreprend de rouler soigneusement le manicotti suivant.

Ils se tiennent debout tout près l'un de l'autre, si près que Derek peut sentir le bras de Stiles heurtant le sien pendant qu'ils cuisinent. La radio diffuse à bas volume de la musique en arrière-fond, pendant qu'ils continuent de confectionner les manicottis. Ça ressemble tellement à une banale scène de vie domestique et conjugale que Derek se retient presque de prendre la main de Stiles ou d'embrasser son front.

Cette impression lui paraît tellement _légitime et justifiée._ Derek doit cependant repousser tous ses sentiments et les brimer parce qu'il sait qu'en vérité, c'est une impression _inappropriée_. Stiles n'éprouve pas des sentiments identiques envers lui, et Derek sait aussi que c'est surtout d'un ami dont Stiles a besoin en ce moment. Et Derek est d' accord pour s'adapter à cette situation.

Il incarnera tout ce que Stiles a besoin qu'il soit si cela implique qu'il pourra continuer à le fréquenter.

Lorsque Derek sort la sauce tomate du réfrigérateur, Stiles gémit. «Non mais, t'es sérieux ? Sauce tomate maison, aussi? »

Derek se sent rougir d'embarras. « Je préfère. »

« Non mais, sans blague. Bien sûr que la sauce maison, c'est mieux. Tu es ridicule. D'un ridicule achevé ! »

« Si j'avais su à quel point tu te serais farouchement opposé à la nourriture que je cuisine, je ne t'aurais pas invité. » Derek répand la sauce marinara sur les manicottis tandis que Stiles dispose des morceaux de mozzarella fraîche sur le plat.

« Oh, je ne me plains pas. Je sais que ça va être incroyable. Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses la cuisine. Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas faire, superwolf? »

Derek secoue la tête et réprime un rictus gêné. « Laver le linge. Et faire le ménage. Je déteste faire ce putain de ménage. »

Derek met le plat dans le four pendant que Stiles s'esclaffe. « Je suis en train de t'imaginer passer la serpillière, et c'est _hilarant_. »

« La ferme,» gronde Derek, mais son intonation est espiègle, et il frappe Stiles sur l'oreille pendant qu'il passe près de lui. Stiles geint de douleur et proteste à haute voix, mais Derek se contente de lui retourner un sourire.

Ils regardent la télévision en attendant que les manicottis finissent de cuire puis ils mangent sur le canapé. Stiles ne demande pas où Cora et Jackson sont, et Derek espère que ce n'est pas trop évident qu'il a saisi l'opportunité de l'inviter précisément au moment où ils n'étaient pas dans les parages.

Il savait qu'à la seconde où Stiles et Cora se retrouveraient dans la même pièce, ils seraient inséparables, et Derek ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre accapare l'attention de Stiles. Il est ravi que Cora et Stiles s'entendent si bien - encore plus heureux de constater que ce sont de _bons amis_ au lieu d'être _un couple_ \- mais ce soir il voulait juste passer la soirée avec Stiles, sans que les autres viennent s'en mêler.

Quand Stiles a terminé, il pose l'assiette sur la table basse, puis se penche en arrière contre le dossier du canapé. Il étend ses longues jambes et frotte son ventre. « Oh mon Dieu, Derek. Juste ... oh mon Dieu. C'était le meilleur repas que j'aie jamais mangé. »

« Ce n'était pas si bon que ça. »

« C'était vachement bon. Je retire tout ce j'ai pu dire de vachard sur toi en train de cuisiner, tant que tu me fais à manger à partir de maintenant. »

Derek se retient de se rengorger sous la louange.

Ils sont encore en train de digérer lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre, et Cora et Jackson entrent. Ils regardent alternativement Derek et Stiles. Cora sourit et Jackson lève les yeux au ciel.

« Que faites-vous tous les deux? » demande Cora tout en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil vide. Jackson s'éclipse dans la cuisine.

« Je viens de terminer de manger,» répond Derek.

« Personne ne m'a jamais dit que Derek était un véritable cordon-bleu. Il m'a fait des manicottis, et c'était foutrement _délicieux._ »

Cora darde des yeux vifs et perçants sur Derek. Les oreilles de ce dernier le brûlent aussitôt. «Tu as préparé des manicottis? »

« Ouais. »

Stiles les regarde. « Quoi? C'est quoi le problème avec les manicottis? »

« Rien », dit Cora, tout en décochant à Derek un coup d'oeil qui montre qu'elle en sait plus que ce qu'elle veut bien dire.

« Comment allait Malia? » demande Derek, s'efforçant avec l'énergie du désespoir de changer de sujet de conversation.

« Malia? » s'écrie Stiles, en se redressant brusquement. Il se tourne vers Cora et, de toute évidence, sa curiosité a été piquée. « Tu lui parles ? »

« Ouais, » répond Cora pendant que Jackson revient dans la pièce avec une assiette remplie de manicottis.

« Je vais la voir une fois par semaine, » explique Jackson en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de Derek.

« Pourquoi? » s'enquiert Stiles.

Derek jette un coup d'œil à Jackson. Il a oublié que Stiles n'est pas au courant de leur lien de parenté, qu'aucun membre de la meute McCall ne le sait. Jackson n'a cependant pas l'air déstabilisé. « C'est ma demi-sœur. »

Stiles bafouille, ses bras s'agitent. « Quoi? Répète un peu ? »

« Tu es sourd ? » rétorque d'un ton sec Jackson et Derek lui lance un regard noir. Jackson lève les yeux au ciel et l'ignore. « C'est ma soeur. »

« Comment ça? »

« Peter, » répond Derek.

« PETER EST TON PERE ?! » s'exclame Stiles, puis son visage prend l'expression habituelle qu'il arbore lorsque les pièces du puzzle finissent par s'assembler dans son esprit. « Ho. »

« Jackson a environ un an de moins que Malia, » explique Derek. « Sa mère était un être humain. Après la débâcle avec la Louve du Désert, maman a apparemment fait adopter Jackson et a aussi ôté à Peter et à sa mère tous leurs souvenirs. »

« Merde, » dit Stiles.

Derek se souvient de l'époque où il avait découvert que Jackson était leur cousin. C'était vraiment par un pur hasard qu'ils avaient fini par tout découvrir. C'était au moment où ils avaient séjourné chez Marjorie. Une femme, qui faisait partie de leurs parents éloignés, avait mentionné le fait que Peter avait eu un fils. La femme qu'elle avait décrite et qui portait l'enfant ne correspondait pas à la description de la Louve du Désert. C'était une grande femme blonde, aux yeux d'un bleu vif. Plus Derek y avait réfléchi, avait réfléchi à la connexion qu'il avait ressentie avec Jackson, à son obsession et son désir d'être un loup, aux souvenirs identiques qu'il avait gardés de la meute, et à la forme qu'il avait prise après avoir été mordu, plus tout cette histoire avait pris corps et sens.

Lorsque Derek avait retrouvé Jackson à Londres, il l'avait juste _re_ _connu_. Il avait senti vibrer le lien familial et le lien tribal de la meute dans chaque partie de son corps, et son loup s'était connecté à celui de Jackson, instinctivement. Il avait ressenti une connexion comparable qui l'avait reliée à Malia quand il l'avait rencontrée, bien que plus faiblement. S'il avait eu l'esprit plus clair et plus de jugeote au moment où il avait mordu Jackson, il aurait pu alors le reconnaître comme faisant partie de sa famille. Mais Derek avait beaucoup merdé à cette époque, et ce n'était seulement qu'un des échecs qu'il avait essuyé parmi tant d'autres.

« Je suis sidéré, » dit Stiles après quelques instants de silence. « Je n'arrive pas à intégrer dans mon cerveau que Jackson est en fait _un putain de_ _Hale!_ »

Jackson prend une mine exaspérée pendant qu'il avale une bouchée de son plat. « Trop dur à assimiler pour ton cerveau de pois chiche riquiqui? » Derek soupire, d'un air résigné. Si jamais Jackson et Stiles commencent un jour à bien s'entendre, il veut bien manger son chapeau. Et sa queue. « Cela ne te donne cependant pas le droit de vouloir me sauter, Stilinski, alors garde-la dans ton pantalon. »

Derek grogne et Cora jette une bouteille d'eau à la tête de Jackson – sans intention de lui faire mal. Il la maudit en bredouillant, et elle lui envoie une petite chiquenaude. Mais Stiles ne semble pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Sa jambe bat l'air rapidement, trop rapidement. Derek sait que chez Stiles, c'est une réaction nerveuse, destinée à se protéger, et qui est systématique chez lui. Il a l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées, et après un silence, il finit par demander: « Comment va-t-elle?»

Jackson hausse les épaules. « Bien. »

« C'est tout? » s'inquiète Stiles. Jackson le regarde, d'un air irrité.

« Elle vit environ à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici, en direction du nord, » annonce Cora à Stiles. L'odeur de ce dernier change, et Derek ne parvient pas à comprendre tout à fait ce que cette altération de sa flagrance peut signifier. Cora lui sourit. « Elle va bien. Vraiment bien. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait d'avoir un crétin arrogant pour frère? » Stiles , à son tour, regarde d'un air mauvais Jackson.

« Nous nous entendons très bien. » Jackson adresse à Stiles un sourire, bien hautain et bien méprisant, qui sous-entend qu'il aimerait bien lui faire ravaler sa merde.

« Elle a essayé de le tuer la première fois qu'elle l'a rencontré, » dit Derek à Stiles. « Cora a dû la retenir. »

Stiles jubile. « Je savais bien qu'il y avait une bonne raison qui justifiait que je l'appréciais. »

« Elle lui a encore donné du fil à retordre aujourd'hui,» confie Cora en souriant pendant qu'elle s'avachit dans le fauteuil.

« Hé! » crie Jackson. « Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle a vécu sous la forme d'un coyote durant la moitié de son existence. Ça ne la rend pas meilleure que les autres. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » Stiles demande.

Derek tend la main et la serre sur la nuque de Jackson. C'est un geste fait pour le rassurer et il laisse donc sa main reposer sur son cou. Lorsque Jackson pousse sa nuque contre la paume de Derek, cherchant ainsi à être encore plus en contact avec lui, ce dernier ne manque pas de surprendre le regard pensif de Stiles qui les contemple tous deux. « Jackson et Cora apprennent à se transformer en loups. »

« Quoi? Pas possible! » s'exclame Stiles. « Mais bon sang , qu'est-ce que c'est la classe, ça ! Mais je croyais que tu étais le seul à pouvoir le faire. »

«C'est un trait propre aux Hale, » dit Derek alors qu'il retire sa main de la nuque de Jackson. Mais il laisse encore son bras contre lui. «C'est la raison pour laquelle je pouvais éventuellement le faire. C'est la raison pour laquelle Jackson a pu se transformer en kanima. Ils seront en mesure de le faire un jour. »

Cora regarde Jackson. « Je vais juste réussir à me transformer avant Jackson. »

« Va te faire foutre, Cora. » Jackson se lève du canapé et s'en va, furieux, au fond de la cabane.

« Cora, » la gronde Derek.

Cora lève les yeux au ciel. « Désolée, _papa_ . »

« Tu sais combien il est susceptible sur la question de la métamorphose, » murmure Derek. « Tu ne facilites pas les choses avec tes réflexions. »

«S'il ne peut pas supporter de se prendre dans la figure quelques taquineries bon enfant, alors il faut vraiment qu'il s'endurcisse. » Elle se lève du fauteuil et se met derrière le canapé pour ébouriffer les cheveux de Stiles. «On se voit plus tard, minable. »

« Charmant. »

Cora rote bruyamment, puis sourit. « C'est tout moi. »

Stiles rit et se retourne vers Derek. « Tu veux que je t'aide à faire la vaisselle? Je dois rentrer probablement bientôt. Je dois aller travailler demain matin. »

« Je vais le faire. »

« Tu en es sûr? Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Stiles, j'ai un lave-vaisselle. Ça va aller. »

Stiles acquiesce, puis se lève. Derek sort avec lui et s'arrête sous le porche. Stiles s'arrête aussi. « Alors, comme ça, Jackson. Wow. »

« Il n'a jamais rencontré Peter, » lui dit Derek. « Nous ignorons où se trouve Peter ou même s'il est encore en vie. »

« Bon débarras. »

Derek fronce les sourcils et fourre ses mains dans ses poches. Il a essayé de haïr Peter, mais il n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Ses sentiments à l'égard de son oncle sont compliqués, et il n'est pas d'humeur à en parler ce soir.

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle il est dans ta meute ? » demande Stiles. Il regarde Derek d'un air sérieux, tout humour et toute légèreté ont disparu. Ce changement d'attitude met Derek mal à l'aise, mais, en même temps, cela l'attire vers Stiles. La façon dont Stiles se penche sur lui comme s'il tentait de pénétrer son âme, comme s'il tentait de percer ses défenses et de le comprendre. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi Stiles se sent autant concerné par son sort et par ce qui se passe dans sa meute.

Derek contemple l'obscurité nocturne. La lune est presque pleine, il reste seulement quelques jours encore avant la pleine lune. « Je n'était pas sûr de la conduite à tenir au début de toute cette histoire, jusqu'à ce que j'aille à Londres et que je le revoie. C'était ... » Il soupire et regarde Stiles. « Le retrouver et essayer de faire amende honorable était quelque chose que je devais faire. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait vraiment envie de rejoindre une meute avec Cora et moi. Mais dès que nous nous sommes retrouvés ensemble, nous avons senti qu'il était évident qu'il fallait que nous restions unis et nous avons tout de suite senti que nous étions issus de la même famille. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible? » demande Stiles, les yeux écarquillés par la curiosité.

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est un truc inhérent à la meute, je suppose. Mais nous avons tous éprouvé ce même sentiment. C'était un peu un phénomène incroyable, en fait. Jackson ne faisait pas partie d'une autre meute à Londres, alors il nous a rejoints. »

« Mais pourquoi? Je veux dire, c'est _Jackson_. Il ne te connaissait même pas. »

Derek hausse encore les épaules. « Aucun loup ne veut au fond de lui être seul, tu le sais bien. Il m'a dit qu'il avait pensé à rejoindre d'autres meutes, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui clochait. Sauf quand il était avec moi et Cora. »

« Huh. » Stiles regarde, pensivement, en direction des bois.

« Il n'est pas si affreux, » affirme Derek, en donnant un coup dans la chaussure de Stiles avec la sienne. « Mais bon, vous avez l'air d'éprouver une aversion profonde l'un pour l'autre. »

Stiles lui fait un grand sourire. « Echange de bons procédés. » Derek lève les yeux au ciel. D'un ton plus sérieux, Stiles demande: « As-tu essayé de retrouver aussi Isaac? »

Derek ne devrait pas être étonné par le fait qu'il veuille prendre des nouvelles d'Isaac. Malgré toute sa « gaffattitude », il est probablement la personne la plus intelligente qu'il connaisse, même incluant dans l'équation Lydia Martin. «Ouais. »

« Et? »

« Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé, » répond Derek dans un murmure. Cette douleur est encore fraîche et vive ; il y a encore des déchirures béantes à l'intérieur de lui, imprégnées du souvenir de ses bétas.

« Ça craint. »

« Je ne pense pas que lui ou Chris Argent veulent être retrouvés. »

« Chris vient si jamais Scott le contacte, » lui dit Stiles. « Il nous a aidés à une ou deux reprises. Mais nous ne l'avons pas revu depuis un an. »

Derek hoche la tête, et ils se laissent glisser dans le silence. Derek finit par toussoter et dire: « Si... enfin, si tu veux, je peux t'emmener voir Malia. » Il a l'impression que ses mots pèsent aussi lourd que des pierres dans sa bouche, et il n'a pas envie de lui proposer de l'emmener la voir, mais Stiles et Malia ont un passé commun, une histoire ensemble. Il désire peut-être la revoir.

Stiles réfléchit pendant un moment à son offre, mais secoue finalement la tête. « Non, nous avons rompu depuis longtemps. Je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par la perspective de la revoir. Je suis content qu'elle soit heureuse, et qu'elle ne soit pas seule. »

Derek acquiesce, essayant d'ignorer le soulagement qu'il éprouve. « Elle s'adapte bien dans son nouveau foyer. »

« Bien. » Stiles hoche la tête. « C'est vraiment bien. » Il fait quelques pas pour descendre le perron, puis se retourne pour faire face à Derek. « Merci pour le dîner. »

« C'est quand tu veux. »

Stiles sourit de toutes ses dents. « Ne dis pas ça si tu ne le penses pas, parce que je vais certainement te prendre au mot. Tu vas te lasser de me voir traîner chez toi. »

Derek lui adresse un sourire narquois. « Je n'en peux déjà plus de te voir traîner ici. »

« Sauf quand il s'agit de manger. » Stiles rit et fait un signe de la main pendant qu'il se dirige vers la Jeep.

Derek remonte à l'intérieur de la maison une fois que Stiles est installé au volant de sa Jeep, et il retrouve Cora et Jackson assis ensemble sur le canapé. Ils regardent la télévision, Derek ramasse donc la vaisselle sale et va dans la cuisine.

« Tu lui as fait les manicottis de maman, » crie Cora depuis le salon.

Derek soupire. « Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire? » demande Jackson.

« Cela veut dire que Derek aime vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup Stiles. »

« Tu as un goût déplorable en matière de gent masculine, » affirme Jackson.

Derek ne répond pas, continue de charger le lave-vaisselle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les semaines passent.

Les cauchemars de Stiles vont et viennent. Il essaie de les cacher à son père, mais à la manière dont son père le regarde le matin, il sait que celui-ci entre dans sa chambre et l'entend pendant la nuit lutter contre ses démons. Et puis une nuit, Stiles se réveille, hurlant à pleins poumons.

Il y en a partout. Sang, mort, douleur. Il se débat sur le lit, arrive à rouler en dehors du matelas et tombe par terre pour s'éloigner de _lui_. Il peut voir son sourire métallique, _grimaçant_

 _grimaçant_

 _grimaçant rieur railleur tentateur_

au-dessus de son lit. Il rampe à reculons, en murmurant et en pleurant, lorsqu'il heurte quelque chose. Il pousse un cri perçant, hurle tout en se remettant sur le dos, puis couvre son visage de ses mains pendant qu'il pousse sur ses jambes pour fuir cette chose.

« Stiles. » La voix de son père traverse le voile qui embrume son esprit et ses sens, et Stiles, indécis, baisse lentement ses bras pour regarder. Le shérif est accroupi devant lui, il tend la main comme s'il voulait toucher Stiles mais semble hésitant à le faire. Stiles cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, s'efforçant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qui est en train de se passer.

Il laisse tomber ses mains sur ses genoux et compte ses doigts.

 _un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix_

 _un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix_

Le shérif se rassoit sur le sol et pousse un soupir en passant une main sur son visage. « Ça n'allait pas du tout. »

« Non, » répond Stiles, d'une voix rauque et éraillée.

« Est-ce que ça va, fils ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui se passe que tu me caches ? Ça, ce qui vient de se passer, » dit-il en montrant du doigt Stiles, « ce n'est pas bon signe. C'est pire, bien pire. Tu avais même arrêté de faire des cauchemars à une certaine époque. »

Stiles repose ses coudes sur ses genoux et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Je sais, papa. Et non, il n'y a rien qui se passe et que je te cacherais. Les cauchemars sont juste ... pires. »

Le shérif soupire. « Et si tu en parlais à Deaton? Juste pour t'assurer que tout va bien? »

Stiles fixe son père avec des yeux perçants. « Quoi ? Pour m'entendre dire que je ne suis pas de nouveau possédé par un démon psychotique ? »

Le shérif fronce les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Ouais, je sais, désolé, papa. » Stiles laisse retomber sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, une main réconfortante et chaude se pose à l'arrière de son crâne. Stiles sent son coeur s'alléger au contact de la paume de son père. Ce dernier passe ses doigts le long de son cuir chevelu avec douceur, et Stiles respire, tente de se détendre en s'abandonnant à cet instant présent.

Il est en sécurité, son père est là, il va bien.

« Alors, » dit enfin son père, en enlevant sa main et en se remettant debout avec un grognement. Stiles lève les yeux vers lui. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je me sens d'humeur à me taper un épisode de _Game of Thrones._ »

Stiles s'esclaffe et jette un coup d'oeil à l'heure. « Papa, il est genre trois heures du matin.»

Son père considère Stiles d'un air sérieux et lâche : « L'hiver vient. »

Stiles éclate de rire et prend sa main quand le shérif la lui tend pour l'aider à se mettre debout. « Très bien. _Game of Thrones._ Rien de tel que de la violence gore et des scènes de sexe parfaitement gratuites avec des nichons à l'air pour me faire me sentir mieux.»

Le shérif lance un regard candide à Stiles avant de sortir de sa chambre. « Pour ma part, je veux simplement savoir ce que Ned Stark va faire à dame Lannister. J'aime Ned Stark. Je pense que c'est mon personnage préféré.»

Stiles rit comme un bossu en descendant l'escalier, de la première à la dernière marche.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lydia appuie la pointe de ses pieds contre les mollets de Stiles, il grogne et les déplace. «Arrête. Tes pieds sont gelés. » Ils sont couchés sur le lit de Stiles, et regardent un film nominé aux Oscars que Lydia a apporté. Stiles lui a dit que c'était une bonne idée parce qu'il s'endormirait ainsi en un clin d'oeil.

« Je sais bien, Stiles, » s'agace-t-elle comme s'il était un idiot. « Voilà pourquoi j'essaie de les réchauffer. »

« Va te chercher des chaussettes. Il y en a dans l'un des tiroirs. »

Lydia plisse son nez. « Beurk. Je t'aime bien, mais votre conception de la propreté à toi et à Scott n'est pas la même que la mienne. On ne sait pas ce qui grouille sur ces chaussettes. »

Il lui donne un coup de pied dans les jambes pendant qu'elle tente d'enfouir ses pieds sous ses mollets. « Non mais, sérieusement, Lydia. »

« Tais-toi, Stiles. »

Finalement, il se penche pour se saisir des draps et des couvertures et les enveloppe autour des pieds de Lydia pour qu'ils cessent de le toucher. Immédiatement, elle dégage son pied des couvertures en le tortillant et l'enfonce dans la cheville de Stiles. Il la dévisage, et elle éclate de rire.

« Tu es ridicule, Lydia Martin. Genre, totalement ridicule. »

Lydia prend une mine exaspérée et se blottit plus près de Stiles. « J'aime t'enquiquiner, »murmure-t-elle pendant que Stiles glisse son bras autour d'elle, les yeux toujours fixés sur la télévision. Il lève sa main et ébouriffe ses cheveux, ce qui dérange sa queue de cheval.

« Mesquin, » dit-elle. Il rit et elle embrasse sa joue.

Soudain, ils entendent un bruit sourd contre la fenêtre et tous les deux poussent un cri, alarmés. Ils jettent un coup d'œil vers la source du bruit, et Stiles s'écrie : « Qu'est-ce que c'est, bon sang? »

« Est-ce que c'est Derek? » demande Lydia. Stiles sort de son lit et se dirige vers la fenêtre où, oui, en fait, il retrouve Derek accroché au rebord de la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce que Derek fait à ta fenêtre? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répond Stiles pendant qu'il lève la vitre. Parce qu'il n'a réellement _pas la_ _moindre idée_ de la raison pour laquelle Derek est à sa fenêtre. Mais cela n'empêche pas son pouls d'accélérer légèrement quand il aperçoit le visage de celui-ci. « Tu es dingue ? » demande-t-il à Derek alors que ce dernier glisse sur la traverse basse de la fenêtre dans un mouvement fluide, pour atterrir à peu près silencieusement sur le sol. « Que fais- tu accroché à la façade de ma maison? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je vais pouvoir raconter comme bobard à Mme Murphy si elle va cancaner à ce sujet dans le quartier. Cette femme a des jumelles et elle voit tout, mec. »

Derek le dévisage d'un air mauvais, ensuite se tourne vers Lydia pour la fixer à son tour d'un air aussi mauvais. Stiles est vraiment, _vraiment_ décontenancé par la venue de Derek dans sa chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, un Derek qui distribue à la chaîne des regards noirs autour de lui. Le Derek d'autrefois serait probablement apparu en les foudroyant du regard ( _non,_ pense Stiles , _l'ancien_ _Derek ne se serait jamais manifesté une seconde fois. Pas après la seule fois où il était venu._ ) Derek ne regarde pas seulement d'un air mauvais Stiles – en fait, il le regarde d'un air furieux et _il a l'air effectivement de l'être_. Mais il a l'air furieux seulement maintenant. Stiles vient de le voir ce matin même chez Brico Dépôt, et il allait très bien. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient taquinés sans relâche pendant qu'ils avaient déambulé dans les rayons du magasin durant une petite heure, mais Derek semblait aller très bien quand il était reparti avec les achats qu'il avait effectués pour la maison.

« Que se passe-t-il ici? » demande Derek, en croisant les bras pendant qu'il fixe Lydia d'un air désapprobateur.

« Hein? » s'écrie Stiles , tout en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Lydia. Lydia examine Derek avec cette expression effrayante, froide et calculatrice, qu'il lui arrive d'avoir et que Stiles connaît bien. « Est-ce que j'ai manqué un truc, là? »

« Alors Stiles, aussi? » persifle Derek. « Est-ce que Jackson est au courant ? Il n'arrive déjà pas à se faire à l'idée que tu fréquentes Parrish et il déteste ça, alors s'il découvre que tu dors avec Stiles… »

« Ouh là là, ouh là là, »s'exclame Stiles, en sautant devant Derek tout en agitant ses bras. « C'est quoi, ça ? »

« Tout d' abord, » commence Lydia tout en rabattant les couvertures et en bondissant du lit, « Je n'ai pas à justifier devant toi mes faits et gestes, à justifier avec qui je sors ou avec qui je couche parce que _ça ne te regarde absolument pas_. » Elle met ses mains sur ses hanches et le fusille du regard. « Et ça ne regarde pas Jackson, non plus. Nous ne sommes pas engagés tous les deux dans une relation exclusive, et il le sait. _Ce_ _qui ne te regarde absolument pas non_ _plus._ Ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais, _ça me regarde_. »

«Ça me regarde quand ça concerne ma meute, » rétorque Derek. « Je peux sentir d'ici l'odeur de Stiles partout sur toi. » Il agite sa main dans sa direction. « Et en plus tu portes ses vêtements! »

Elle plisse les yeux. « Ne te sers pas de moi pour régler _tes problèmes personnels_ , Derek Hale. » Elle lui lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus, et Stiles les considère tous deux d'un air déconcerté. « Et n'utilise pas Jackson comme bouc émissaire.»

« Je ne sais pas ce que de quoi tu parles, » grogne Derek.

Lydia souffle, agacée, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « C'est ça. Continue à te raconter des histoires, Derek. Mais rappelle-toi que _je ne suis pas une imbécile_ » Elle se dirige vers la porte, puis jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour les regarder. « Je vais vous laisser entre vous pour régler vos problèmes, quelle que soit d'ailleurs la nature du problème que vous devez régler. » Elle pivote sur ses talons, franchit le seuil et claque la porte derrière elle.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? » demande Stiles à Derek. « Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? T'es ravagé du cerveau ou quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu couches avec elle ? » l'interroge Derek . Stiles remarque que la mâchoire de ce dernier est tellement contractée qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle va se briser. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Derek se formalise autant de Jackson et Lydia et de leur relation amoureuse.

« Quoi ? Lydia? Mais non! » s'exclame Stiles. « Je veux dire, oui, nous sommes, dans le sens strict du terme, en _train de passer la nuit_ ensemble, mais nous ne faisons que _dormir_ ensemble. Pas de sexe. Je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles avec Lydia. »

Derek semble se détendre un peu, mais les traits de son visage sont encore crispés. «Et pourquoi porte-t-elle tes vêtements? »

Stiles regarde Derek comme si une autre tête lui avait poussé. « Euh, elle est venue ici directement après avoir vu Jackson, et elle n'avait rien pour dormir. »

« Est-ce qu'elle le fait souvent? Dormir ici ? »

« Mais en quoi est-ce important pour toi de le savoir ? » demande Stiles , et Derek le fixe sans rien dire , attendant simplement sa réponse. Stiles soupire. « Oui. Ça aide, pour les cauchemars. Ça nous aide tous les deux. Elle en a aussi. » Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Ecoute, tu peux dire à Jackson ou à qui que ce soit d'autre que je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle. Je ne le suis plus depuis très longtemps. Il n'a pas à se soucier de moi, je ne suis pas une menace, et je n'ai jamais été son rival en ce qui la concerne.

Derek semble se détendre encore plus, et Stiles se sent vraiment perdu. « Pourquoi es-tu ici, enfin ? Tu suis et espionnes Lydia pour le compte de Jackson? Parce que, je dois être honnête sur ce point, mec, ta manière d'agir, ça rappelle le comportement d'un harceleur complètement pervers et cinglé. »

« Non, » finit par dire Derek. « Personne ne vérifie ni ne contrôle ce que fait Lydia. Je suis venu te voir. »

« Moi? » s'étonne Stiles . « Pourquoi voudrais-tu me voir? »

«J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Stiles hausse les épaules et passe une main sur son visage. « Ouais, d'accord, bizarre et inattendu, mais soit, ok. Alors quoi ? »

La porte s'ouvre, et Lydia glisse sa tête à travers l'entrebâillement. « Je vais y aller », dit-elle, en les regardant l'un après l'autre.

« Non, il n'y a pas de problème, » s'écrie Stiles. « Il veut un coup de main. Tu serais probablement d'une aide plus précieuse que moi. »

Lydia échange un regard avec Derek, puis secoue la tête. « Non, je pense que je vais vous laisser en tête à tête. »

« Lydia,» dit Derek, en marchant vers elle. Il s'arrête pour lui faire face. Il se prépare à prendre la parole avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui est sur le point de se jeter sous un train. « Je suis désolé. »

Derrière Derek qui vient de parler, Stiles prend un air sidéré. Lydia scrute Derek, attentivement. « Très bien. Simplement, fais en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.» Derek acquiesce, puis Lydia acquiesce à son tour. Stiles se demande s'il fait un rêve parce qu'il a entendu que _Derek Hale a présenté des_ _excuses_ .

Lydia fait au revoir à Stiles de la main, sourit, puis les laisse seuls. Derek se tourne vers lui, et Stiles le dévisage. Les secondes s'égrènent, et il commence à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Eh bien, » s'exclame Stiles, rompant enfin le silence pendant qu'il se dirige vers son bureau et se laisse tomber sur la chaise. « C'est gênant. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et se débarrasse de sa veste en cuir. Stiles prend le temps d'apprécier au passage la façon dont les épaules et les biceps de Derek étirent le tissu de son t-shirt Henley bleu marine pendant que ce dernier pose sa veste sur le lit à côté de lui et s'assied sur le bord du matelas. « Scott t'a parlé de ce qui se passe, non? »

Stiles hoche la tête tout en mordillant le coin de l'ongle de son pouce. « Ouais, une autre meute vous a mis en garde contre des cinglés d'Omégas qui auraient commis un saccage. »

« Ils se rapprochent, » annonce Derek, en fronçant les sourcils. Il fouille dans la poche de sa veste et sort son téléphone cellulaire. Il se met debout, fait glisser son pouce sur l'écran, puis le tourne en direction de Stiles. «Jackson a trouvé ça ce soir pendant une patrouille. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils en examinant la photo. On y voit un symbole avec beaucoup de points, des pointillés, et quelques lignes courbes. Il pivote sur sa chaise pour se mettre en face de son bureau et ouvre son ordinateur portable. « D'accord. Où a-t-il trouvé cela? »

« En dehors des frontières qui délimitent notre territoire, » explique Derek pendant qu'il se penche sur le bureau de Stiles et celui-ci essaie de ne pas penser au fait que Derek est presque collé à lui ou que son entrejambe est comme qui dirait, juste _là, presque sous son nez_ . Moulée dans des jeans serrés. « Lui et Cora chassaient un puma… »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » s'écrie Stiles .

Derek braque son regard sur lui puis continue sans répondre à l'exclamation indignée de Stiles. « Et ils n'avaient pas réalisé à quel point ils étaient allés loin jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient perdu sa trace. Ils étaient à ce moment-là parvenus à quelques kilomètres vers le nord en dehors du territoire. »

Stiles acquiesce, tout en commençant à taper sur son ordinateur portable. « Rien d'autre? »

Derek glisse son pouce sur l'écran pour passer à une autre photo. «Ça. »

Stiles étudie un instant l'image, son cerveau s'activant pour chercher des informations pendant qu'il essaie d'identifier ce qu'il voit. Les symboles qui y figurent ressemblent à des runes, mais celles-ci ne ressemblent à aucune des runes qu'il connaît. Ces signes pourraient bien ne pas être des runes du tout, peut-être un autre genre de symboles. Pourtant, ils lui semblent familiers. « J'ai déjà vu ça auparavant, » marmonne-t-il.

Derek hausse les sourcils. « Où? »

« Je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. » Stiles se tourne dans sa chaise et saisit un vieil ouvrage abîmé qu'il extrait d'une pile de livres posés sur le sol qu'il a empruntés à Deaton. Il pose le livre à côté de lui et commence à faire défiler sur l'écran de son portable des liens web. « Quoi d'autre à signaler ? »

« Cora a dit qu'elle avait senti une odeur étrange mais elle n'a pas pu l'identifier. »

« D'accord. » Derek s'assied au bord du bureau de Stiles pendant que ce dernier fait ses recherches. Stiles doit se contraindre à rester concentré sur son travail, et non sur Derek qui consulte son téléphone, pendant que sa jambe et son bras le heurtent de temps à autre.

Après environ une demi-heure, Stiles laisse échapper un cri triomphal. « Enfin ! » Derek se lève du bureau et se déplace pour venir derrière Stiles, pressant son corps contre le sien et se penchant sur lui pour mieux voir par-dessus son épaule l'écran de l'ordinateur portable. Stiles se sent rougir mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'abandonner dans la chaleur de Derek en inclinant son torse vers l'arrière, et sa peau s'enchante, à l'endroit précis où Derek touche la sienne. « Je suis à peu près certain que c'est ça. »

Derek consulte son téléphone, puis de nouveau l'écran. « Ouais. On dirait que celui qui a tracé ces symboles était pressé, mais oui, ça ressemble. »

« Regarde la façon dont ces lignes sont disposées, » dit Stiles, en saisissant le téléphone de Derek et en procédant à l'agrandissement d'une partie de l'image. « Je ne pense pas qu'ils savent très bien s'y prendre pour les tracer. Peut-être qu'ils viennent d'apprendre à le faire ou quelque chose de ce genre. » Il se retourne vers l'écran, perplexe. « Mais qui pourrait bien vouloir sculpter des symboles de protection dans des troncs d'arbres? »

Derek ne répond pas à sa question, ne cesse de regarder l'écran pensivement.

« Est-ce que ça pourrait être une autre meute ? Celle qui vit sur le territoire où Jackson et Cora sont arrivés par inadvertance ? »

« Peut-être, » dit Derek, mais il ne semble pas convaincu par cette hypothèse. « Je n'ai jamais vu ce symbole. Ce n'est pas un symbole utilisé normalement par une meute. »

Stiles s'empare du livre qu'il a mis de côté plus tôt et commence à le feuilleter. Derek reprend son téléphone et continue à le consulter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'est endormi jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le secoue doucement pour le réveiller. Sa tête, appuyée sur sa main, glisse et il sursaute légèrement.

« Allez, » murmure Derek pendant qu'il tire Stiles par le bras. « Tu devrais te coucher.» La voix de Derek glisse sur Stiles comme une couverture chaude, et ce dernier a envie de se pelotonner à l'intérieur d'elle, de dormir pour toujours avec les bras de Derek autour de son corps et le son de sa voix dans son oreille.

« Non, » proteste Stiles, mais il laisse Derek le soulever avant de s'effondrer contre lui. Et _wow_ , le corps de Derek est chaleureux et accueillant et sa voix est agréable et il sent vraiment bon, bon sang. Il se blottit contre lui encore plus étroitement et Derek rit doucement. « Quoi? »

« Tu crois que je sens bon? »

« Putain, je l'ai dit à haute voix, non? »

« Oui. » Stiles peut percevoir le sourire dans la voix de Derek, et cette pensée le fait à son tour sourire contre le t-shirt de Derek. Il aime cette voix, la douce voix secrète de Derek.

« Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. »

« Quoi ? » demande Derek alors qu'il couche Stiles sur le lit. Stiles referme sa main sur le tissu du t-shirt de Derek, refusant de lâcher prise. Celui-ci est désormais penché sur lui, un de ses genoux sur le lit, une main posée sur l'épaule de Stiles, l'autre posée sur sa tête, et Stiles le regarde, droit dans les yeux. Sa mine est renfrognée, mais Derek ne semble pas triste ou mécontent. En fait, Derek n'a pas eu l'air triste ni mécontent depuis qu'il est revenu à Beacon Hills.

Aucun d'eux ne bouge et Stiles respire à peine pendant que Derek le regarde fixement, ses yeux largement ouverts, l'expression impénétrable. Stiles est maintenant pleinement éveillé, et il se demande ce qui se passe, se demande ce qu'il _désire._

Stiles détourne ses yeux de ceux de Derek et regarde sa bouche. Il tend sa main restée libre et touche la commissure des lèvres de Derek, y enfonce son doigt. « Tu devrais sourire plus. Tu souris plus souvent qu'autrefois, mais ce n'est pas suffisant, le compte n'y est pas. Tu devrais sourire tout le temps. »

« Pourquoi? » demande Derek, en fronçant les sourcils.

« A cause de l'air que ton visage prend quand tu souris. »

« Et de quoi a-t-il l'air, Stiles? »

Stiles relève brusquement ses yeux pour les ancrer dans ceux de Derek, et ses doigts s'attardent sur la mâchoire barbue de ce dernier : « Il est comme le soleil. »

Derek souffle plusieurs fois par le nez, puis il lève les yeux au ciel et commence à se lever. Mais Stiles ne le laisse pas s'en aller, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Derek et, de l'autre, resserre plus fortement sa prise sur son t-shirt. « Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en aller. »

« Si, je le dois vraiment. »

« Tu m'as privé de ma copine–doudou pour le dodo, » signale Stiles. « Il n'est que justice que tu prennes sa place. »

« Je ne passe pas la nuit ici, Stiles. »

Stiles ne veut vraiment pas rester seul. Ses derniers cauchemars ont été vraiment effroyables et il a peur d'aller dormir. Mais il ne veut pas le dire à Derek; cet aveu l'embarrasserait bien trop. D'autre part, il ne veut tout simplement _vraiment vraiment_ pas que Derek s'en aille.

Il laisse tomber ses mains et roule sur le côté, le dos tourné vers Derek. « Peu importe. C'était une idée stupide. Bonne nuit. »

Il entend Derek marcher vers la fenêtre, et il s'efforce d'ignorer le nœud qui s'est formé dans sa poitrine. Mais quand il n'entend pas le bruit de la fenêtre qui se lève, il jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Derek est debout près de la fenêtre. « Quoi ? » demande Stiles.

« Je partirai juste avant que ton père ne rentre à la maison,» annonce Derek, tout en jetant sa veste sur la chaise de bureau pendant qu'il enlève ses chaussures. « Et si tu ronfles, je m'en vais. »

« Je ne ronfle pas, » bougonne Stiles, mais il se retourne pour enfouir son visage dans son oreiller et cacher son sourire.

Derek se couche sur la couette, puis se positionne de manière à tourner le dos à Stiles. Il ne dit rien, alors Stiles ne dit rien non plus. La tension commence à se dissiper, et la sensation d'agitation tourmentée et de malaise qu'éprouvait Stiles depuis un certain temps semble finalement s'apaiser grâce à Derek couché à ses côtés. Il ne tente pas d'analyser cette impression, il se contente de rassembler son esprit autour du fait que Derek est _resté_ , que Derek est _ici_ .

Stiles se déplace sur le matelas, essayant de s'installer confortablement et finit avec son dos et une de ses jambes posés le long du corps de Derek. Retenant son souffle, il attend quelques instants que Derek lui dise de se déplacer, qu'il lui inflige un coup de poing, ou encore qu'il lui arrache la tête avec les dents. Mais comme il ne fait rien de tel, Stiles se détend dans le lit et se laisse doucement porter sur les rives du sommeil.

 _« Ton père va tout découvrir, »marmonna Derek contre la bouche de Stiles._ _Stiles avait refusé de cesser de l'embrasser, malgré le fait que Derek avait tenté de partir à plusieurs reprises au cours des dix dernières minutes._ _Il avait gardé ses bras serrés autour du corps de Derek, même lorsque ce dernier avait fait quelques pas vers la fenêtre._

 _« Il ne va rien découvrir, » protesta Stiles et ,après l'avoir glissée entre ses dents, il tira doucement sur la lèvre inférieure de Derek._ _« De plus, tu peux l'entendre quand il rentre à la maison. »_

 _Derek se détacha de l'étreinte de Stiles et soupira. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur légèrement rouge autour de ses pupilles._ _« Je dois rentrer à la maison et vérifier si Isaac va bien. »_

 _« Isaac est chez Scott. »_ _Stiles crocheta ses doigts dans les passants de la ceinture du jean de Derek et commença à marcher à reculons en direction du lit. Derek ne lui opposa beaucoup de résistance._ _« Scott m'a envoyé un texto plus tôt et m'a demandé si je voulais passer du temps avec lui. »_

 _Derek fronça les sourcils, marquant ainsi sa désapprobation._ _« Tu aurais dû y aller, Stiles. Tu devrais passer du temps avec tes amis, pas avec moi. »_

 _Stiles leva les yeux au ciel._ _«_ _Tais-toi. »_

 _« Je suis sérieux. Tu as seize ans, tu devrais… »_

 _Stiles gémit._ _« Ne me ressors pas cette rengaine. »_ _Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'approcha de la braguette de Derek, la poussant du nez. La main de Derek se glissa dans ses cheveux, ses yeux se fermèrent._ _« Et je ne veux pas que tu restes seul ce soir. »_

 _Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrirent, et il regarda Stiles, étudia attentivement son visage._ _Il plaça ses doigts sous le menton de Stiles pour l'incliner vers lui, puis se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement._ _« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il contre la bouche de Stiles._

Stiles se réveille en sursaut, et son esprit dissipe l'écheveau de son rêve. Il jette un regard à côté de lui, vers l'endroit où Derek dort.

 _Bordel_ ! Qu'est-ce que c'était, ce rêve? Pourquoi avait- il rêvé de Derek? Il frotte ses yeux pendant qu'il essaie de se souvenir de tout ce dont il a rêvé. Il ne peut se rappeler que des bribes de son songe, il était dans sa chambre, essayant de convaincre Derek de rester avec lui, l'embrassant ... _Derek disant Je t'aime._

Avoir demandé à Derek de rester dormir la nuit est une idée stupide, il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence. Stiles laisse tomber sa tête sur le côté et examine le profil de Derek dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Il a l'air jeune, détendu et paisible. Il a changé de position, de sorte qu'il est dorénavant face à Stiles et que ses mains sont posées sur le lit, entre eux.

Stiles soupire et se détourne de Derek. Il ne veut pas penser à ce rêve. Au moins, il n'a pas fait de cauchemar, se console-t-il. Même s'il sait que c'est une mauvaise idée, il recule légèrement dans le lit, de sorte qu'il touche à nouveau Derek, et se rendort.

Derek se réveille avec son visage enfoui dans les cheveux de Stiles et Stiles blotti contre lui, la tête parfaitement ajustée sous son menton. Et Derek bande vraiment dur. Bon sang, l'érection matinale. Il éloigne ses hanches avant de risquer d'accidentellement frotter son érection contre un des membres de Stiles, puis extrait le reste de son corps aussi précautionneusement que possible. Stiles renifle doucement dans son sommeil, puis se déplace inconsciemment pour se nicher dans la chaleur que Derek a laissée dans son sillage en sortant du lit.

Derek soupire. Il emmerde sa vie. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire mettre, putain.

Il regarde Stiles pendant quelques instants, ses yeux suivent la courbe de l'éventail de ses cils, la ligne délicate de ses joues, le pourtour de ses lèvres ouvertes. Les cheveux de Stiles sont ébouriffés et sont dressés en épis, la manche de son t-shirt remonte jusqu'à son épaule.

Derek souhaiterait pouvoir rester au lit avec Stiles, le tenir serré contre lui pendant qu'il se blottit dans son cou, et l'embrasser quand il se réveillera. Mais il ne le peut pas. Il n'aurait même pas dû rester cette nuit, mais Stiles avait eu l'air si vulnérable, ses yeux étaient si remplis de peur, il émanait de lui de légers effluves de quelque chose d'indéfinissable, Derek avait pensé que c'était peut-être l'odeur de la _nostalgie_ mêlée de _désir_ . Derek avait bien essayé de sortir par cette fenêtre, de se forcer à le faire, mais il n'en avait tout simplement pas été capable.

Enfin, il se détourne de sa contemplation, saisit sa veste, et se glisse à l'extérieur de la chambre de Stiles. La maison est silencieuse, le shérif est encore au travail, alors il se faufile par la porte arrière puis fait le tour de la maison en courant pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Quand il rentre à la maison, il est heureux de constater que Cora et Jackson sont encore endormis parce qu'il ne veut pas expliquer où il a été, se défendre, ou voir leurs regards lourds de sous-entendus. A l'intérieur de sa chambre, il se déshabille rapidement et s'écroule sur son lit.

Il peut encore sentir le parfum de Stiles flotter tout autour de lui, et cette odeur le fait sourire tandis que le sommeil le gagne.

Lorsque Derek se réveille, il s'étire et reste dans son lit, son visage enfoui dans l'oreiller. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter de penser à Stiles. A penser à la poussée irrationnelle de jalousie qu'il a éprouvée quand il pensait que Stiles et Lydia couchaient ensemble, à penser à la façon dont son loup avait grondé et hurlé lorsqu'il avait senti l'odeur de son parfum imprégnant la peau de Lydia. Il a fallu tout ce qu'il avait de sang-froid en lui pour se retenir de se métamorphoser et d'engager un combat contre elle pour revendiquer Stiles.

Tout cela ne ressemblait pas à Derek. Derek ne réagissait normalement pas de cette manière, pas à l'égard des gens qui l'intéressaient. Derek sait qu'il s'est comporté comme un con vis-à-vis de Lydia et qu'il a eu un comportement inapproprié et inadmissible, et il espère juste qu'elle acceptera ses excuses. Mais la possessivité qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Stiles, ce sentiment que Stiles était _sien_ ...

Derek secoue la tête et soupire. Ensuite, il y avait eu la façon dont Stiles avait levé ses yeux vers lui, comme s'il regardait _tout_ de Derek, et pas seulement son visage ou son corps, qu'il regardait au-delà de son enveloppe extérieure froide et fermée, au-delà de ses erreurs, qu'il voyait _Derek_ pour tout ce qu'il était et que , même après avoir effectué cet examen approfondi, il désirait toujours être là.

Derek est un imbécile. Il aurait dû fuir cette chambre, fuir Stiles et ne plus jamais regarder en arrière. Mais quelque chose l'en a empêché, tout simplement ; il se sent tellement _attiré_ par Stiles , comme s'il avait besoin de lui.

Derek roule sur le lit et se saisit de son téléphone portable tout en se frottant les yeux. Il est plus tard que l'heure à laquelle il se réveille habituellement, il est dix heures passées, et il a reçu plusieurs messages de Stiles. Il déroule l'écran et essaie de contrôler ses pulsions pendant qu'il les lit, mais, de toute façon, c'est peine perdue, son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine.

 _\- Merci d'être resté la_ _nuit dernière._  
 _\- Tu n'avais cependant aucune raison de t'enfuir comme un voleur. Tu aurais pu rester, ou me réveiller._ _Papa a_ _demandé pourquoi la porte à l'arrière de la maison était ouverte, et je me suis creusé la cervelle pour lui servir un mensonge fait de bric et de broc qu'il a gobé._ _C'est complètement de ta faute, sur ce coup-là, au fait._  
 _\- J' espère que ça ne t'a pas fait trop bizarre quand tu t'es réveillé._ _C'_ _était bizarre, non?_ _Ok, t_ _otalement bizarre._ _:/_  
 _\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas fou ou quoi que_ _ce soit de ce genre._ _Mes cauchemars ont tout simplement empiré par rapport à ceux que j'ai déjà faits jusqu'ici_ _._ _Lydia dort avec moi parce que ça m'aide à dormir de ne pas rester seul._ _Jackson n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux à propos de ce qui se passe._  
 _\- Hier, c' était un mauvais jour._ _Je ne voulais pas être seul._ _J'espère que ça ne t'a pas trop fait flipper. Parce que s'il en est ainsi, j'en suis désolé._ _Ne me déteste pas._

Au moment où Derek lit les messages, il a une forte envie de prendre Stiles dans ses bras et de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il soit apaisé, détendu et heureux. Il répond à Stiles immédiatement.

 _\- Ça va, pas de problème._

Il fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il lit le texto qu'il a rédigé. Il sait qu'il devrait ajouter quelque chose d'autre, mais il ne sait pas quoi dire.

Alors qu'il est dans la salle de bain, son téléphone vibre et seulement une fois qu'il en est sorti, il lit le texto que Stiles lui a envoyé.

 _\- C'est tout?_ _Wow, je veux dire, je sais que tu n'es pas un grand bavard, mais je m'attendais à plus._ _Tu n'es peut-être pas du matin ? As-tu impérativement_ _besoin le matin de ton café ?_ _Un mélange protéiné incluant du jus d'herbe de blé et un supplément de protéines,_ _avec des protéines en accompagnement ?_ _As-tu impérativement besoin d'attraper un écureuil à l'aube?_

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et s'esclaffe. Il commence à envoyer des SMS pour répondre à Stiles tout en quittant sa chambre pour aller prendre une serviette dans l'armoire à linge dans le couloir.

 _-Tu as beaucoup réfléchi à ma routine matinale._

 _-Ce n'est pas difficile à imaginer._ _As-tu déjà fait ton_ _marathon ce matin?_

 _-Non, j'attends d'avoir mangé le grizzly que Jackson m'a apporté avec mon pot de poudre de protéines._

Stiles répond par une ligne d'émoticônes avec des smileys écroulés de rire, puis envoie le texto suivant : _U_ _ne blague._ _Me voilà_ _impressionné._

 _\- Je ne vis que pour rechercher ton approbation._

 _-Tu es chaud bouillant, ce matin._

 _\- Peut-être que ton esprit caustique a déteint sur moi quand tu t'es frotté contre moi pendant ton sommeil agité.(1)_

Derek commence à faire couler l'eau pour prendre sa douche et saisit son téléphone quand il vibre à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, figurent sur l'écran des émoticônes représentant quelques smileys à l'air étonné, aux yeux écarquillés. Ensuite, il peut lire : _je ne pense pas que_ _tu aies bien réfléchi à ce que tu as écrit_ _._

Les sourcils de Derek se plissent, sous le coup de la surprise, et il relit son texto. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillent brusquement, et il tape rapidement _Putain_ et tape vivement sur la touche envoyer.

 _-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._ _Du tout._

 _-J'avais compris lol , mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer l'occasion de me payer ta fiole._

 _\- Andouille._

Stiles renvoie un émoticône clignant de l'œil. Puis, il envoie un nouveau message : _D_ _onc, nous sommes bien d'_ _accord, alors?_ _Après la_ _nuit dernière?_ _Pas de blème?_

Derek fait un petit sourire, et, encore une fois, il a envie d'enfoncer ses doigts en les recourbant dans la peau de Stiles et de l'embrasser. _Pas de blème._

 _\- Ouais, bien, merci encore._  
 _\- Passe une bonne journée et tout et tout._

Derek lâche un petit rire puis pose son téléphone sur le plan de toilette. Ensuite, il se déshabille et entre dans la douche, un doux sourire flottant toujours sur son visage.

Cora fait des crêpes, des œufs et du bacon pour le petit déjeuner, et ils s'assoient sur le canapé pour les manger tout en regardant la télévision. Quand ils ont fini, Cora revient de la cuisine et se laisse tomber sur les genoux de Derek, qui, sur le coup, lâche une exclamation de surprise. Elle étend ses jambes sur les genoux de Jackson et saisit son bras pour l'attirer plus près d'elle et de Derek. Jackson lève les yeux au ciel et semble énervé, mais, malgré tout, il se déplace sur le canapé de façon à se rapprocher encore plus d'eux.

Derek sourit d'un air satisfait pendant que Cora pose sa tête sur son épaule et que Jackson s'appuie contre lui. Il est entouré par la meute, et c'est bon.

« Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune, » annonce Cora.

« Merci pour l'avertissement, » répond Derek d'un air pince-sans-rire.

Cora mord l'épaule de Derek, et il éclate d'un rire surpris. « Je pense que nous devrions inviter Stiles à courir avec nous. »

« Quoi?!»s'exclame Derek. Il ne peut pas voir le visage de Cora, alors il se tourne vers Jackson, qui s'efforce désespérément de garder un air innocent. Ça ne fonctionne pas du tout, d'ailleurs. « Non. »

« Allez, Derek, » dit-elle, en se redressant pour qu'elle puisse le regarder bien en face. « Ce sera amusant. Tu sais qu'il va adorer cette expérience. »

« Il a sa propre meute, » fait remarquer Derek.

Cora fronce les sourcils. « Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas traîner avec nous,» dit-elle. « Et puis il veut aussi te voir. »

Derek soupire, laisse tomber sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé, et ferme les yeux. Après un moment, il tourne la tête et regarde Jackson. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois de mèche avec elle sur ce coup-là. »

Jackson hausse les épaules. « Je m'en fiche. »

Cora frappe le bras de Jackson. « Il ment. Écoute son cœur, sautant comme un enfoiré de dératé. Il veut que tu sois heureux. Il l'a dit. »

Derek jette un coup d'oeil à Jackson et Jackson lance un regard furibond à Cora. « Tout ce que je dis, c'est que si Derek couche avec quelqu'un, peut-être qu'il cessera de se comporter comme un enfoiré de première. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit. » Jackson souffle d'exaspération et Cora ajoute: « Il a dit qu'il pensait que fréquenter Stiles te rendait heureux. »

Jackson regarde droit devant lui et croise les bras. Derek étudie Jackson avec attention puis demande: « Est-ce que tu as vraiment dit ça? »

Jackson hausse les épaules et marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe, mais tout ce que parvient à capter Derek, c'est : « Supportable quand il est avec toi. »

Derek étend la main et la claque sur l'épaule de Jackson. « Tu vois, Stiles est même en train de s'attirer ta sympathie, Jackson. »

Jackson renifle d'un air méprisant, mais ne réplique rien. Derek prend son silence comme une victoire.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek se dégonfle. Il n'appelle pas Stiles. C'est pourquoi il est étonné de recevoir un texto de Stiles alors qu'il s'enfonce dans la réserve, accompagné de Cora et de Jackson.

 _Désolé,_ _je ne pouvais pas me libérer ce soir._ _Mais Cora a_ _dit que_ _vous courrez dans la réserve, alors peut -_ _être que_ _nous allons à un moment donné nous croiser._ _Bonne course!_ Le message est suivi d'un émoticône à tête d'un loup, et Derek lève les yeux au ciel, mais sourit tout de même.

« Tu as demandé à Stiles de venir avec nous ce soir? » s'enquiert Derek auprès de Cora.

Il peut voir qu'elle hausse les épaules, tout en marchant devant lui sans se retourner. « Je savais que tu ne le ferais pas, alors je me suis dit que je devais intervenir. »

« Cora ... »

« Il a dit qu'il avait déjà prévu de faire des trucs avec Scott et les autres. » Elle se retourne et rebrousse chemin. « Celui qui dort et n'agit pas perd tout, Derek. » Elle lui lance un regard lourd de sens, puis fait volte-face et pique un sprint en direction du sous-bois. Jackson et Derek ne la suivent pas, et continuent de tout simplement marcher en silence dans les bois.

Après quelques minutes, Jackson se met à marcher à côté de Derek, adoptant le même rythme que lui. Derek connaît Jackson depuis assez de temps pour savoir qu'il veut dire quelque chose, alors Derek attend patiemment que Jackson sente que c'est le bon moment pour lui de parler.

« Lydia m'a dit ce qui s'est passé l'autre soir, » dit-il enfin. Derek soupire, mais reste silencieux. « Il n'y a rien entre elle et ce gros nul, n'est-ce pas? » demande-t-il. Derek jette un coup d'oeil à Jackson. Ce dernier donne l'impression de s'être tassé sur lui-même. Il a l'air de manquer d'assurance et paraît mal à l'aise.

« Non, » répond Derek en secouant la tête, sûr de ce qu'il affirme. « Il n'éprouve pas ce genre de sentiment à son égard. »

Jackson hoche la tête puis dit: « Bon. Je détesterais devoir lui botter le cul. » Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Déjà que je veux botter le cul de ce Parrish. »

« Parrish est un type bien, » rétorque Derek. Jackson se contente de renifler avec mépris.

Après un moment, Jackson demande malicieusement: « Est-ce que tu es devenu possessif envers Stiles ? Comme s'il appartenait à ton territoire ? »

« Va te faire foutre. »

« Je ne comprendrai jamais la fascination que tu éprouves à l'égard de Stiles. »

« Dit l'homme qui est toujours amoureux de celle qui était sa petite amie au lycée. »

« Va te faire foutre. »

Derek se rapproche de Jackson pour lui donner un coup d'épaule, et Jackson le lui rend, imprimant à son geste plus de force que nécessaire, mais il ne se met pas à courir ni ne se dérobe à une éventuelle riposte.

Derek jette un coup d'oeil sur Jackson et lance: « On fait la course jusqu'au canyon.» Puis il pique un sprint à travers les bois. Il entend Jackson courir sur ses talons, parce que Jackson est vraiment _rapide_. Il est plus rapide que Derek ou Cora, et il ne manque pas une occasion de le leur rappeler dès qu'il le peut. Derek se figure que si Jackson le bat à la course et arrive premier au canyon, sa victoire va probablement le rendre de meilleure humeur, et quand il voit Jackson qui l'attend au bord du canyon, avec un visage souriant et réellement heureux au lieu d'afficher un air sarcastique ou prétentieux et désagréable, il sait qu'il a pris la bonne décision .

Derek enlève son t-shirt et regarde Jackson, dans l'expectative. « Tu devrais t'entraîner à te métamorphoser. La pleine lune t'y aidera. »

« La période de pleine lune ne m'a pas été d'une grande aide jusque là, » affirme Jackson.

« Tu as appris plus de choses durant ce dernier mois. » Derek enlève son pantalon et ajoute: « Je m'attends à te voir faire des progrès ce soir. » Puis il laisse le loup prendre le dessus sur lui et se transforme.

Il tombe sur ses quatre pattes, lève sa gueule en direction de la lune qui vient d'apparaître dans le ciel encore clair et pousse un hurlement. Il fait bon d'être devenu un loup, et il se dirige vers Jackson, puis donne des coups de tête contre ses jambes, mordille ses mollets et ses mains.

Jackson essaie d'agir comme s'il restait indifférent à ce manège, mais il finit par rire et laisse ses doigts courir le long du dos de Derek pendant que celui-ci trottine autour de lui. Ensuite, Derek court en direction du sous-bois, suivant l'odeur de Cora. Il repère sa trace facilement et se jette sur elle par derrière un rocher, la faisant tomber sur son dos, ses pattes plaquées sur sa poitrine.

Elle le maudit , et il réplique en lui léchant la joue. Elle tend la main et le gratte, sur le côté de son cou. « Je pense que je pense que je te préfère sous cette forme, » dit-elle tout en le caressant, et il mordille sans ménagement son menton. Il fixe d'un air narquois et espiègle son visage qui affiche une mine offensée. Il lèche son front puis, d'un bond, la quitte pour partir dans la forêt. Le son des voix de Jackson et Cora l'enveloppe et réchauffe son coeur.

Derek court. Il ne s'est pas vraiment fixé de destination, il a simplement décidé de se dégourdir les pattes et de brûler une partie de son trop-plein d'énergie. Il rejoindra plus tard Jackson et Cora afin qu'ils puissent courir tous ensemble sous la lune, mais, pour l'instant, il veut être seul.

Il parvient à la ligne qui délimite la frontière de son territoire, et il la franchit pour essayer de retrouver les symboles que Jackson et Cora ont découverts quelques jours auparavant. Il suit alors la légère odeur qu'ils ont laissée dans leur sillage à l'époque où ils ont effectué ce parcours, ce qui le conduit droit aux symboles de protection. Il s'assied sur son arrière-train et incline sa tête pendant qu'il examine attentivement les signes. Ça ne lui rappelle encore rien, et il ne sait même pas si ces symboles sont en rapport avec quelque chose qu'il a déjà vu. Mais plus il réfléchit à ces inscriptions énigmatiques ainsi qu'aux runes gravées dans d'autres troncs d'arbres situés plus près de la frontière nord du territoire des Hale, moins tout cela lui paraît être une coïncidence. Il observe les runes, puis renifle autour des arbres.

Derek perçoit les effluves que Cora avait repérés. Ce sont des odeurs qui lui paraissent vaguement familières, mais il n'arrive pas à les identifier, quelles qu'elles puissent être. Il ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'une herbe, ou de l'odeur d'un sort magique quelconque qu'il devrait normalement connaître. Il n'aime pas ce qui semble se tramer, mais, sur le plan strictement pratique, cette histoire se passe pour l'instant en dehors des frontières de son territoire et ce n'est donc pas son problème. Pas encore.

Il fait volte-face et retourne sur son territoire, sentant l'écheveau des liens qui l'attachent à sa meute le ramener instinctivement vers elle. Ces liens battent vigoureusement au centre de sa poitrine , leur pulsation se diffuse dans tous ses membres, et quand il a enfin rejoint Cora et Jackson, il jappe joyeusement.

Jackson court à sa rencontre et lui fonce dessus si vite qu'il risque de lui rentrer dedans, mais, au dernier moment, Derek l'évite en faisant un pas sur le côté. Cora le suit de près et tous les deux arborent un grand sourire. Derek les regarde, attendant ce qu'ils ont à lui dire.

« Je l'ai fait! » s'écrie Jackson. Derek s'avance de quelques pas et examine les changements visibles sur le visage de Jackson. Sa peau est devenue plus sombre à cause de la fourrure qui s'est ajoutée à celle qu'il avait habituellement et ses traits se sont encore légèrement modifiés par rapport aux fois précédentes. Même ses mains ont commencé à changer d'apparence. «J'ai finalement commencé à me métamorphoser! »

Derek cogne son museau contre la cuisse de Jackson puis le pousse contre sa main qu'il a posée sur sa tête.

«C'est géniaaaal! » crie Jackson tout en se mettant à courir à travers la forêt. Derek peut voir les poils apparaître puis disparaître sur ses bras. Il renifle de satisfaction.

Ils courent pendant un certain temps ensemble, comme toutes les meutes le font. Derek conserve sa forme lupine, et Cora et Jackson hurlent avec lui pendant qu'ils se fraient un chemin à travers la réserve. Une fois, ils entendent un hurlement leur répondre et Derek est pratiquement certain que c'est Scott qui s'est manifesté.

Une légère brise commence à souffler dans les arbres, et Derek court en suivant la direction que prend le vent, profitant de sa fraîcheur qui imprègne tout son corps. Puis, il capte un parfum que la brise a transporté avec elle et change brusquement de direction, courant après cette odeur, ignorant les voix de Cora et de Jackson qui l'appellent.

 _Stiles._ _Stiles._ _Stiles._

Il court pendant plusieurs kilomètres sans s'arrêter pendant que les flagrances s'exaltent, et s'intensifient dans ses narines. Derek ne pense plus, il ne court plus qu'en suivant son instinct. Son loup n'a pas les mêmes inhibitions qu'il a lorsqu'il est sous sa forme humaine ; son loup sent _Stiles_ et ne cessera pas de courir tant qu'il ne l'aura pas trouvé.

Derek jaillit d'un sous-bois et fait irruption dans une clairière, et le groupe de gens qui s'y trouve se met à crier. Derek est contraint de se réfugier précipitamment derrière un arbre lorsqu'il s'aperçoit qu'un objet volant dans les airs arrive droit sur lui. Il grogne, ses yeux se mettent à luire, leurs pupilles s'animent d'une lueur bleue.

« Mec, du calme. » _Stiles._ «C'est Derek . Je vais te casser la figure si tu le blesses avec une flèche. » De l'endroit où il se trouve, Derek voit que Stiles lance un regard furieux à un gamin qu'il ne connaît pas. Il y en a également d' autres, plus loin. Danny et Mason, mais pas Lydia. Les quatre garçons sont assis sur des rondins de bois autour d' un petit feu de bois.

« Comment est-ce que je pouvais le savoir ? » demande le jeune.

« Corey, combien de fois nous sommes-nous rendus ici lors d'une nuit de pleine lune? Personne ne va nous attaquer. Je suis pratiquement certain que Scott, Liam et Hayden ont sécurisé le périmètre. »

L'ado du nom, donc, de Corey, pointe le doigt en direction de Derek qui gronde dans les arbres. « Il a jailli des fourrés. On dirait qu'il nous menace. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et se lève. « Sur un plan strictement juridique, si j'ose dire, nous sommes sur _son_ territoire, » rétorque Stiles pendant qu'il se redresse et se dirige vers Derek. « Si tu tires une flèche sur lui, c'est moi qui vais te tirer une flèche dessus. »

« Quelle menace terriblement convaincante, dis donc, Stiles, » le taquine aussitôt Danny.

« Je vais rejoindre Derek parce que vous, les _gars, vous n'êtes que des gros nazes!_ » s'écrie Stiles par dessus son épaule, tout en se dirigeant vers Derek qui est resté derrière les arbres. Il baisse les yeux vers lui et lui dit: «Tu nous as filé une putain de peur bleue, quand même. »

Derek halète par le nez, c'est le son s'approchant le plus d'un rire qu'il est capable de faire sous cette forme. Il essaie de se retenir de remuer la queue pendant qu'il conduit Stiles à travers les arbres, loin des autres. Il a trouvé Stiles, et Stiles a choisi de venir avec lui au lieu de rester avec ses amis, _sa meute_.

Derek tourne la tête et pousse un hurlement. Un autre hurlement lui répond, poussé par Scott, qui n'est pas très loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvent. L'attention de Derek est cependant détournée de ces considérations lorsqu'il entend Stiles rire doucement derrière lui. Il regarde par-dessus son épaule et attend que ce dernier s'explique.

« Qu'est-ce que représente le hurlement? »

Stiles sait que Derek ne peut pas lui répondre _verbalement_ , alors ce dernier retourne sur ses pas, trotte vers Stiles et donne un coup de museau dans la jambe de Stiles. Stiles rit encore et contemple Derek avec ravissement. « C'est tellement génial. Tu es un loup. Bon, je _savais_ que tu pouvais te transformer en loup, mais je ne l' avais jamais vu, tu comprends? Et il est étrange de penser que tu es cet animal qui ne peut pas parler, mais que tu es encore _Derek_ à l'intérieur de ce corps. » Il secoue la tête avec un sourire et laisse tomber sa main vers Derek, mais il arrête son geste juste avant de le toucher. « Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? Est–ce que c'est bizarre si je le fais ? Est-ce… »

Stiles cesse de parler lorsque Derek lève la tête pour aller à la rencontre de la main de Stiles puis qu'il pousse dessus. Sous son apparence de loup, Derek peut encore plus sentir l'odeur de Stiles, elle est tellement plus intense que lorsqu'il est sous sa forme humaine. Stiles exhale une flagrance idéale, parfaite, qui rappelle le cèdre et le chèvrefeuille, mais aussi quelque chose de sombre et de dangereux, qui rappelle l'orage qui se prépare à s'abattre juste avant une tempête. Il y a comme une pellicule d'obscurité qui s'est formée autour de Stiles, pourtant son odeur est familière et réconfortante, elle ressemble à quelque chose que Derek a cherché toute sa vie.

« Wow, tu es doux, » chuchote Stiles tout en peignant de ses doigts la fourrure de Derek. Derek grogne de satisfaction, puis il tourne la tête et lèche les doigts de Stiles. Stiles laisse échapper un rire surpris, puis Derek mordille doucement ses doigts et bondit à travers le sous-bois. Il se retourne pour voir si Stiles le suit, et quand Derek s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas derrière lui, il rebrousse chemin en courant vers lui, prend l'ourlet de son t-shirt entre ses dents et tire dessus doucement. Ensuite, il gémit et pivote sur ses pattes pour marcher dans les bois.

« Tu es différent comme ça, » dit Stiles pendant qu'il le suit. « Je pense que tu en as dit plus pendant la minute qui vient de s'écouler que pendant tout le mois dernier. »

Derek regarde par-dessus son épaule et dévisage Stiles d'un air courroucé. Ce dernier trébuche, puis rit avec allégresse. « Oh mon Dieu, voilà qui était impressionnant mais impressionnant d'une manière qu'on pourrait qualifier de carrément terrifiante. C'était vraiment une expression qui t'est propre quand tu es sous ta forme humaine. Genre, ça m'a fait un peu peur, j'avoue. » Derek grogne et continue à marcher pendant que Stiles rit derrière lui.

Stiles ignore pourquoi il trébuche autant dans l'obscurité en suivant Derek. Loup-Derek, tout de même. Derek est un _loup_ , genre, bel et bien un vrai loup. Le cerveau de Stiles a effectivement de quoi disjoncter.

Il savait que Derek pouvait se transformer en un loup, mais se l'imaginer de manière hypothétique et l'expérimenter dans la réalité, ce sont deux choses très différentes. Il est étrange de contempler ce bel animal tout en pensant qu'en vérité, Derek se trouve à l'intérieur de ce corps.

Et vraiment, Derek est un loup _magnifique_. Une fourrure noir d'ébène profond, des yeux bleu clair lumineux. Il est superbe. Et _doux_ , oh mon Dieu, sa fourrure est si douce. Stiles désire seulement enfouir son visage dedans et ensuite aller dormir.

Est-ce un fantasme bizarre? C'est effectivement probablement bizarre.

Derek le fait pénétrer plus profondément encore dans la réserve. Il ne sait pas où il va, il n'a jamais été aussi loin dans la réserve, même avec Scott, mais il fait confiance à Derek. Alors, il règle son pas sur celui de Derek, et réussit à ne pas trébucher sur quoi que ce soit, même s'il y voit à peine quelque chose. La lune au dessus-de leur tête est comme une lumière brillante, d'un blanc aux nuances argentées, et les arbres projettent des ombres partout sur le sol. Derek doit faire attention de choisir un chemin facilement praticable pour Stiles.

Ils sont toujours en train de marcher lorsque, soudain, Stiles tressaille, sent quelque chose le tirailler, quelque chose qui remue dans les tréfonds de son esprit. Il s'arrête et regarde autour de lui, désorienté. Dans sa tête, il sent une pression, entend un bourdonnement sourd et intense dans ses oreilles, puis -

 _il plonge plus profondément, encore plus profondément_

 _sous l'eau, l'eau d'un froid glacial, qui coupe la respiration, qui le paralyse_

 _il ne peut pas respirer, il n'y a pas d'air à inspirer pour emplir ses poumons, et ça devient noir_

 _tout est_

 _noir_

 _sauf pour l'argent._

 _Il y a toujours des scintillements d'argent dans les ténèbres_

 _souriant, acide et métallique, se moquant se moquant, répétant,_

 _laisse-moi entrer, laisse-moi entrer, Stiles._

 _Ouvre la porte._

 _Laisse- moi entrer._

 _Laisse- moi -_

« Stiles! » Quelqu'un le secoue, le secoue si fort que sa tête est violemment projetée d'avant en arrière. Il inspire brusquement, réapparition de la forêt dans son champ de vision, murmures, larmes sur ses joues, visage de Derek. « Stiles! » s'écrie Derek, inquiet. «Merde, Stiles? Tu peux m'entendre? Reste avec moi, Stiles, je suis ici, tu es ici, tu es en sécurité. »

« Quoi ? » Stiles jette un regard éperdu autour de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Son cœur cogne violemment dans sa poitrine, et son cerveau est comme embrumé. Il est agenouillé à terre, Derek est accroupi devant lui, cette fois sous sa forme humaine et non lupine, et - « Bon sang de bonsoir, Derek, tu es tout nu ! »

Les yeux de Stiles se lèvent rapidement pour se fixer sur le visage de Derek et il s'efforce de ne pas réfléchir à ce que vient de se passer, il se contraint à ne pas jeter un nouveau coup d'œil sur ce qu'il a vu, à ne pas penser à ce qu'il a aperçu. Il remercie le Ciel qu'il fasse si sombre qu'il a à peine entrevu quoi que ce soit. Derek lui adresse un sourire affectueux, et exaspéré.

« Tu es de retour parmi nous. Dieu merci. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » demande Stiles , en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était, tout en se forçant à poser son regard partout sauf sur _le service trois pièces_ _de Derek qui se trouve juste là en face de lui sans rien du tout pour le couvrir._ «Pourquoi es-tu tout nu? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, se redresse et Stiles pousse un cri perçant tout en contorsionnant son corps pour regarder de l'autre côté. La dernière chose qu'il a besoin de faire, c'est de regarder l'attirail de Derek. Derek saisit sa main et tire dessus pour le remettre debout. « Tu es un idiot. »

« Tu es toujours nu. »

« Je ne me transforme pas tout habillé, voyons, Stiles, » soupire Derek. « Tu t'es arrêté de marcher et, tout à coup, tu as eu le regard complètement vide, tu semblais ne plus être là. J'ai repris mon apparence humaine quand j'ai vu que tu ne réagissais pas. »

Stiles passe ses mains sur son visage. « Je ne peux pas gérer ça, là, maintenant, » marmonne-t-il. « Tu es nu. Je n'arrive pas à gérer cette situation et à te regarder en face. »

« C'est juste une queue, Stiles. Tu en as une, toi aussi. »

« Mais la mienne n'est pas la tienne, elle n'est pas reliée à toi, et oui, ce n'est un secret pour personne que je pense que tu es hyper sexy, et maintenant tu es _nu_ et ça fait un moment que tu l'es, Derek, et est-ce que je dégage une odeur d'excitation sexuelle ? Je parie que je sens comme… »

Derek l'interrompt et dit calmement: « Tu sens l'anxiété et… » Il marque une pause et renifle, et Stiles attend, osant à peine respirer. « Une autre odeur que je n'ai jamais sentie sur toi auparavant. »

Et non non _nonnonnon._ Stiles commence à paniquer, mais Derek enroule ses doigts autour des biceps de Stiles, s'avance vers lui, et le regarde droit dans les yeux tout en lui disant: «Hé, hé. Regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas ça. Il n'y a rien de tel. Ça sent ... ça sent un peu comme quelque chose de naturel, mais ça ne sent pas toi. »

Stiles ne se calme pas. Il fixe Derek avec des yeux fous, se souvenant désormais de ce qu'il a vu quelques instants auparavant, et son esprit tourbillonne et virevolte dans mille directions différentes, mais toutes reviennent au même point _pas encore une nouvelle fois pas encore une nouvelle fois pasencorepasencorepasencore._ «Je l'ai vu, _lui_ , » lâche-t-il d'une traite, précipitamment. « J'étais sous l'eau et il était là, me demandant de le laisser entrer, et s'il était de retour, si…»

« Hé, Stiles, il n'est pas de retour. » Derek met ses mains en coupe autour des joues de Stiles et ce dernier s'abandonne dans le contact chaud de ses paumes sur sa peau, ferme les yeux. Il respire. « Quoi que ce soit, ce n'est pas cette chose. Je me _souviens_ de ton odeur à l'époque. Ce n'est pas de cette odeur dont il s'agit. »

Stiles ouvre les yeux et regarde Derek. « Tu te souviens de ça, de l'odeur de...? »

Stiles ne parvient pas vraiment à déchiffrer l'expression sur le visage de Derek. «Je ne l'oublierai jamais. »

Stiles scrute avec attention le visage de Derek, cherchant sur ses traits quelque chose, sans savoir exactement ce qu'il recherche, puis il hoche la tête. « D'accord. Si tu le dis. D'accord. » Stiles jette un regard autour de lui, forçant sur ses yeux pour tenter de distinguer quelque chose dans l'obscurité. « Où sommes-nous? »

« Nous ne sommes pas près de lui » murmure Derek.

« En es-tu sûr ? »

Derek acquiesce et laisse tomber sa main. « Absolument sûr. »

Stiles secoue la tête et passe la main dans ses cheveux, et _oh putain_ , queue de Derek à tribord. Il ferme ses yeux très fort. « Tu es toujours nu. »

Derek soupire. « Est-ce que tu veux retourner auprès de tes amis? Je peux… »

« Non! » crie Stiles, en ouvrant les yeux et fixant _seulement_ le visage de Derek. « Ce ... c'est ici que je veux être. »

Derek acquiesce, puis Stiles assiste, les yeux écarquillés, émerveillé, à la métamorphose de Derek en loup, juste devant ses yeux. Stiles contemple avec fascination comment la peau lisse disparaît sous les poils noirs, comment les os rétrécissent et se recomposent, comment le visage de Derek perd ses traits humains pour laisser place à ceux d'un loup.

« Whoa, » s'extasie Stiles une fois que la transformation est achevée et que Derek se dresse sur ses quatre pattes, levant ses yeux vers lui. « C'était. Tout simplement wow. » Il s'accroupit afin que ses yeux soient au même niveau que ceux de Derek et constate que ses yeux sont d'un bleu clair lumineux au lieu d'être un mélange de nuances noisette et vertes. « Tu es vraiment bien là-dedans, hein? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et Stiles éclate de rire. Hésitant, il lève sa main et touche le museau de Derek, puis ses oreilles, fait ensuite courir ses doigts sur la fourrure qui recouvre sa tête. « Merci de m'avoir montré ça. »

Derek se penche en avant et, à sa grande surprise, lui lèche la joue. Stiles porte sa main à l'endroit où la langue de Derek l'a léché pendant que ce dernier se retourne pour recommencer à marcher dans la forêt. Le cœur de Stiles tambourine dans sa poitrine, et il se sourit à lui-même alors qu'il suit Derek.

Derek le conduit au bord d'une falaise surplombant une petite vallée. De cet endroit, ils peuvent voir la lune briller au-dessus d'eux, étincelante. « Wow, » s'écrie Stiles tout en s'asseyant avec précaution. Derek fait un cercle en trottinant avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Il pose sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles qui se sent heureux, en _sécurité_ ici avec Derek, et la terreur qu'il a éprouvée plus tôt décroît lentement pour s'estomper tout à fait.

Il plonge ses deux mains dans la fourrure de Derek, et ce dernier gronde doucement, d'un grondement sourd qui vibre dans sa poitrine. « Tu aimes ça? » demande Stiles, et Derek lui lance un regard que l'on peut qualifier d'impassible, même pour un loup. Stiles sourit et ne cesse de faire courir ses mains dans l'épaisseur de sa fourrure.

Derek lève sa gueule vers le ciel et hurle, et son hurlement résonne avec une grande intensité dans les oreilles de Stiles. Un premier hurlement lui répond, puis un second. « Cora et Jackson? » demande Stiles et Derek hoche la tête. Il hurle à nouveau, cette fois Cora et Jackson répondent, ainsi que d'autres loups. « Est-ce que ce sont Scott, Liam et Hayden? » s'enquiert Stiles avec enthousiasme. Derek acquiesce à nouveau, et Stiles fait un grand sourire. « Peux-tu leur dire bonjour de ma part ? » Derek mordille le poignet de Stiles qui se met à rire. « Très bien, il n'y a pas « service de messagerie » écrit sur ton front, c'est bon, j'ai compris.» Derek souffle d'exaspération et laisse retomber sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles.

Ils demeurent assis là pendant longtemps, puis Stiles souffle enfin : « Merci. » Derek lève la tête et regarde Stiles, se débrouillant d'une manière ou d'une autre pour lever ses sourcils de loup, d'un air interrogateur. « Pour ce qui s'est passé avant. Et pour ça. Merci.»

Derek le dévisage pendant quelques instants de ses yeux brillants, puis il se penche en avant et lèche de nouveau la joue de Stiles. Enfin, il laisse retomber sa tête sur ses genoux, tout en enfonçant son museau dans le torse de Stiles.

« Tu sais, » dit Stiles , en contemplant la vallée, ses doigts passant doucement dans la fourrure de Derek, « Tu un grand sentimental, pour un loup. » Derek grogne et Stiles rit. «D'accord, tu peux faire semblant et faire comme si de rien n'était, gros dur, mais j'ai percé ton secret et maintenant, je le connais. » Derek expire très fort par le nez, et Stiles , en souriant, le gratte derrière les oreilles.

 _ **(1) Encore un jeu de mot galère à traduire. "Rub off" en anglais signifie "déteindre" mais aussi "se frotter à quelqu'un pour assouvir un besoin sexuel". Bref, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu. Pour un jeu de mot à venir, il faudra que je demande d'ailleurs pardon aux Monique. Vous verrez bien pourquoi XD !**_

 _ **Voilà ! C'était un long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu (à votre bon coeur pour une p'tite review). Prochaine livraison, dans trois semaines. L'avancée dans ma traduction me permet de tabler sur une parution toutes les trois semaines environ, si tout va bien (et Dieu sait si tout va parfois de travers, hein...).**_

 _ **Recette des pâtes de Derek ?**_

 _ **C'est par ici ! Sauf que ce ne sont pas des pâtes fraîches...**_

 _ **24 manicottis (évidemment, le nom est "francisé")/ Alors il suffit de prendre des grands cannellonis frais (on en trouve au rayon frais)ou en paquets. D'après ce que j'ai vu en photo, c'est en fait une variante des cannellonis...**_

 _ **Sauce :**_

 _ **450 gr de boeuf haché maigre**_

 _ **2 oignons, hachés**_

 _ **3 gousses d'ail, hachées**_

 _ **2 boîtes de 500 gr de tomates en dés**_

 _ **1 boîte de concentré de tomates**_

 _ **1 c. à soupe (15 ml) de basilic séché**_

 _ **1 c. à soupe (15 ml) d'origan séché**_

 _ **2 c. à thé (10 ml) de sucre**_

 _ **1 c. à thé (5 ml) de sel**_

 _ **Poivre, au goût**_

 _ **Farce :**_

 _ **450 g de Ricotta**_

 _ **Mozzarella (1 boule)**_

 _ **250 gr de fromage Parmesan râpé**_

 _ **3 oeufs, battus**_

 _ **1/4 tasse (60 ml) de persil plat frais, haché**_

 _ **1 c. à thé (5 ml) de sel**_

 _ **Poivre, au goût**_

 ** _Dans une grande casserole, faire revenir les oignons et l'ail à feu moyen-vif, puis y cuire le boeuf environ 10 minutes et égoutter. Ajouter les tomates, la pâte de tomates, le basilic, l'origan, le sel, le sucre et le poivre. Porter à ébullition, réduire le feu, couvrir et laisser mijoter 30 minutes._**

 ** _Entre-temps, amener à ébullition une grande casserole d'eau salée. Faire cuire les manicottis (par petites quantités) selon les directives de l'emballage; bien égoutter,_**

 ** _Farce au fromage_**  
 ** _Entre-temps, dans un grand bol, mélanger la ricotta, la Mozzarella en petits morceaux et le Parmesan. Ajouter les oeufs, le persil, le sel et le poivre. Farcir les manicottis de la farce au fromage._**

 ** _Diviser la sauce en 6 portions. Verser une portion au fond de chacune de trois plats rectangulaires de 18 x 28 cm (ou des plats de dimension semblable pouvant accueillir 8 manicottis en une seule couche). Disposer 8 manicottis garnis sur chaque plaque. Étaler le reste de la sauce sur les manicottis. Couvrir les plaques de papier d'aluminium et réfrigérer jusqu'au moment de mettre au four._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello happy taxpayers ! comme le disait ce cher Droopy, me voilà avec le quatrième chapitre d'Hollow, un peu en avance (je crois) mais bon, je perds un peu le fil du temps en ce moment... Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !_**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _Fil après fil,_ _je me désintègre._  
 _Si la fêlure est une œuvre d'art,_  
 _Alors assurément,_ _ce doit être mon chef -_ _d'œuvre._

 _Je ne suis de bonne foi que lorsqu'il pleut,_  
 _un livre ouvert avec une page arrachée,_  
 _et mon encre est épuisée._  
 _Je veux t'aimer,_ _mais je ne sais pas comment faire_

\- Neptune par Sleeping at last

Stiles est en train de ranger des pots et des bouquets de fleurs dans la section jardin quand Liam jaillit tout à coup de derrière une étagère où sont exposés des bouquets de soucis. Stiles pousse un cri perçant et il manque de renverser le plateau de pétunias qu'il tient. Liam éclate de rire, et Mason surgit à son tour une seconde plus tard, hilare. Même Scott s'esclaffe lorsqu'il retire le plateau des mains de Stiles et qu'il le porte à bout de bras comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Il pose le plateau sur le présentoir que Stiles a agencé durant toute la matinée.

« Je t'ai bien eu, » ricane Liam . « Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Oui, tu m'as bien eu. J'ai été servi. Bien dans ma face, et tout et tout. » Liam rit à nouveau. «Que me vaut cet honneur? Tu sors les _petizenfants_ pour les amener faire joujou ? »

« Nous sommes en route pour aller faire une partie de disc golf, » dit Scott. « Nous avons voulu passer te dire bonjour. » Scott fouille dans sa poche et sort un paquet de Reese's Cup et une canette de Dr. Pepper. « Les Reese ont probablement un peu fondu, désolé. »

« Non, mec, c'est génial. Tu es le meilleur. » Stiles s'empare des friandises, regarde autour de lui pour voir si ses patrons sont dans les parages, et comme il ne les repère pas, il ouvre le paquet de bonbons et se fourre dans la bouche un Reese's Cup en entier.

« Impressionnant, » s'écrie Mason, en approuvant cet exploit d'un signe de tête. Stiles tente de lui répondre, mais comme sa bouche est pleine, il se débrouille surtout pour avoir du chocolat et du beurre de cacahuète partout sur les lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se retrouve après ton travail ? » demande Scott. Stiles hausse les épaules. « Si jamais tu as prévu autre chose, ça n'est pas grave. Nous allons probablement jouer au disc golf jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Rien de bien excitant. » Scott lui adresse un sourire compréhensif, et Stiles se sent rougir, car il a saisi l'allusion.

Scott fait référence, il le sait pertinemment, au fait qu'il va aller voir Derek. Scott est au courant de chacun des instants qu'il a passés sur le chantier, mais il n'a fait jusqu'à présent aucune remarque à ce propos. Stiles ignore exactement pourquoi, mais c'est au-dessus de ses forces de demander à Scott un truc du genre: « Hé, dis donc, Scott, pour quelle raison est-ce que tu désapprouves le fait que je passe du temps avec Derek ? » Néanmoins, ce qui est étrange, c'est qu'en vérité, Scott ne semble pas désapprouver ce qui se passe. Il se contente de lancer tout le temps à Stiles des regards pensifs, et Stiles ne peut pas supporter de voir Scott entrer en mode «Alpha-meilleur-ami-attentionné ». Il feint donc en général l'innocence, se comportant comme s'il ne voyait pas les regards que lui adresse Scott ou alors, il change carrément de sujet de conversation.

« Ouais, je viendrai, » dit Stiles une fois qu'il a ingurgité son Reese's Cup.

« Cool, je pourrai te massacrer au disc golf, » s'écrie Liam.

« Tu ne devrais pas surveiller ton agressivité et apprendre à la contrôler? » demande Stiles en donnant une chiquenaude sur l'oreille de Liam. Ce dernier tape la main de Stiles et le regarde d'un air furibond, tandis que ce dernier éclate de rire.

Après le départ de ses amis, Stiles continue de disposer les plantes sur les étaux et travaille durant tout l'après-midi dehors, au soleil, puisque sa mission du jour est d'arranger et d'aménager les allées du rayon jardinerie de Brico Dépôt. Il s'est accroupi et arrose les plantes, lorsqu'une ombre le recouvre. Il plisse les yeux et distingue les silhouettes de Derek et de Jackson debout.

La première chose que dit Stiles est : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? »

Jackson fronce les sourcils, Derek soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. Il déclare : « Tous les deux, vous avez sérieusement besoin de vous parler ou de décharger votre colère en vous foutant sur la gueule une bonne fois pour toutes, je n'en sais rien, mais faites en sorte de régler vos problèmes ! »

Stiles se penche en avant et fait semblant de vomir tandis que Jackson grogne en pestant contre Derek. « Comment peux-tu même songer à associer le mot «décharger » avec moi dans la même phrase que Stiles ?» (1) réplique Jackson, en baissant les yeux vers le jeune homme, d'un air moqueur et méprisant.

« Sérieusement, quoi, » dit Stiles à Derek. « Je pensais que nous étions amis. »

Derek les regarde l'un après l'autre d'un air furieux, plisse très fort les sourcils. « Abrutis. »

« Alors, es-tu venu ici pour acheter des plantes? Ou juste pour jouer les entremetteurs entre moi et _Jack- con_ ? » demande Stiles en se redressant et en essuyant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

Derek ignore le sarcasme et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, la mine pensive. « Peut-être bien. » Il se tourne vers Jackson. « Tu pourrais faire quelque chose dans le jardin, non ? Tu t'y connais dans ce domaine. »

Jackson hausse les épaules, et Stiles peut affirmer qu'il s'efforce de feindre de ne pas être intéressé par la proposition de Derek. « Ouais, peut-être. »

Derek serre l'épaule de Jackson. Son geste est amical et chaleureux. « Regarde autour de toi ce que tu peux trouver. Je fais confiance en ton jugement. Tu as carte blanche pour faire ce que tu veux dans le jardin. » Jackson hoche la tête, puis se penche vers Derek, appuie brièvement son bras contre le sien ainsi que contre son flanc, avant de disparaître dans le rayon jardinerie.

Stiles, resté debout, a vu la façon dont Jackson a pris congé de Derek. Il le regarde s'éloigner puis ses yeux reviennent se poser sur Derek. Il fixe ce dernier, bouche bée. « Quoi ? Est-ce que Jackson vient _de se frotter contre toi_? »

Derek dévisage Stiles. « Ne fais aucune remarque à ce propos, » dit-il, tout en réduisant le volume de sa voix pendant qu'il secoue la tête de gauche à droite. « Il a fallu du temps pour obtenir de Jackson qu'il agisse comme un membre de la meute. Le lien qu'il a établi avec nous est encore parfois précaire et fragile. Il est ... » Derek jette un coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit où Jackson est parti puis prend une inspiration profonde. « Il commence seulement à s'autoriser à vouloir faire partie de notre meute, et d'accepter l'affection qui en est le corrélatif. »

L'air un peu contrit, Stiles déclare gravement : « Je ne voulais rien sous-entendre en faisant cette remarque. Ça, euh, ça semble vraiment être une bonne chose. Ce que tu fais, c'est chouette. »

Derek acquiesce et adresse à Stiles un petit sourire. Ce dernier en a les entrailles toutes remuées.

« C'est juste que... » Stiles se penche vers lui et murmure: « _C'est_ _Jackson._ »

Derek prend une mine exaspérée. « Vous êtes tous les deux ridicules. Je pense que ce petit jeu entre vous, c'est devenu à présent une forme de démonstration d'affection. »

Stiles plisse le nez. « Tu pourrais bien ne pas avoir tort, » admet-il à contrecœur.

Stiles laisse tomber l'arrosage des plantes qu'il était censé faire et rejoint Derek alors que celui-ci a commencé à flâner dans le magasin. Derek jette un coup d'oeil à Stiles quand il le rattrape, lève un sourcil, étonné. « Tu n'as pas une tâche qu'on t'a assignée et que tu devrais être en train de faire ? »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, et sa tête ainsi que tout son corps suivent son geste. « Que vont-ils faire? Me virer? Pff. » Stiles lance sa main en avant, majeur tendu. « Et si jamais ils le font, je m'en fous.»

« C'est toi qui es à l'origine de la dégradation de la qualité du service clientèle. »

« Oui, parce que toi, tu es M. Aimable, bien sûr. »

« Moi, je ne travaille pas dans la vente. »

« Tais-toi. » Stiles s'avance vers Derek, franchit son espace personnel, puis regarde la liste qu'il tient dans ses mains. Ça devrait le troubler de se sentir à présent tellement à l'aise en compagnie de Derek, si à l'aise qu'il peut se pencher vers lui, et rester à côté de lui sans craindre que ce dernier lui arrache la tête à coups de dents. Il a appris beaucoup de choses sur son compte ces dernières semaines, et l'une d'entre elles, c'est que Derek est un grand sentimental.

Stiles sait mieux que quiconque comment Derek érige des stratégies qui sont autant de remparts pour dérober sa souffrance à la vue des autres. Derek a recours à la colère et au stoïcisme. Stiles, au sarcasme et à l'intelligence. C'est peut-être ce qui explique pourquoi Stiles s'est senti autant attiré par Derek ces derniers temps ; ils se ressemblent tellement sur de nombreux aspects.

 _Parle_ _à Jackson_ , l'écho de la voix de Lydia se répercute dans sa tête. Peut-être que Jackson est comme lui, qu'il occulte sa souffrance derrière son gel pour les cheveux et son comportement de petit con arrogant. Peut-être qu'il devrait accorder à Jackson le bénéfice du doute. Si Derek peut le supporter, alors…

« Hé, » dit Derek doucement. Stiles pose rapidement ses yeux sur Derek. Ce dernier est debout à quelques centimètres devant lui, le contemplant avec inquiétude. Sous le poids de ce regard, Stiles se sent mal à l'aise et vulnérable, il se met à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre puis étend son bras à travers son torse pour se gratter l'épaule.

« Quoi? » Il appuie sa main à l'endroit à partir duquel la matière noire s'était répandue, là où se trouve encore une légère cicatrice.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Stiles rit, d'un rire forcé. « Ouais, pourquoi? »

Les sourcils de Derek se plissent, et il étudie Stiles pendant un instant avant d'affirmer : «Tu viens ... d'avoir une absence. Nous étions en train de marcher, et puis tu t'es arrêté. Et tu es resté simplement là, debout, immobile. »

La main de Stiles se resserre sur son épaule. Il secoue la tête. « Non. »

Derek semble ne pas savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il fait un pas hésitant vers Stiles, et ce dernier recule d'un pas, puis secoue à nouveau la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je marchais avec toi. »

Stiles n'aime pas l'air que Derek arbore à présent. C'est un air préoccupé, _vraiment_ inquiet. Son esprit commence à s'affoler, s'efforçant de se remémorer les dernières minutes passées. Il marchait avec Derek, tout en examinant la liste, puis il avait pensé à Jackson. Il ne se souvient pas d'un trou temporel ; rien ne lui a semblé différent ou étrange. Il n'a pas pu avoir d'absence; ce n'est pas possible.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Ce n'est pas possible.

 _Ce n'est pas -_

« Stiles, » chuchote Derek, en saisissant le coude de Stiles et en tirant doucement son bras pour l'abaisser. « Hé, regarde-moi. » Derek est là, ses grandes mains posées sur les bras de Stiles, sa voix comme un murmure. Ses yeux le considèrent avec tendresse, des paroles qui n'ont jamais été prononcées paraissent s'y bousculer . Et Stiles , tout simplement, ... ne peut pas. Le magasin est tout à coup trop petit, son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pourrait presque exploser.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, » rétorque sèchement Stiles. « Juste. Non. Dégage. »

Derek prend une grande respiration. Il ne bronche pas, ne réplique pas, ni même ne se met en colère. Les traits de son visage prennent un air neutre, mais Stiles peut le voir dans ses yeux : Derek _se fait du souci pour_ lui.

Sa compassion gonfle Stiles.

« Fous-moi juste la paix, » dit Stiles. «J'ai du travail à faire. »

Il pivote sur lui-même et part en trombe, furieux, laissant Derek en plan, debout au milieu de l'allée. Ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard, lorsque son responsable de rayon arrive et lui dit qu'il n'est pas payé pour rester là à ne rien faire, que Stiles prend conscience que deux heures se sont écoulées et qu'il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Quand il s'apprête à disposer des pots d'arbres sur le présentoir comme on le lui a demandé, il remarque que son bras est posé à travers son corps, et que sa main gratte son épaule et son dos , au même endroit que tout à l'heure.

Stiles va en voiture jusqu'au parc après avoir terminé son travail. Il n'a même pas réalisé qu'il a oublié d'enlever l'atroce veste orange fournie par le magasin jusqu'au moment où il entend Liam commencer à se moquer de lui. Il laisse courir parce qu'il ne se sent pas la force de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la Jeep pour y poser sa veste et aussi parce qu'à cet instant précis, les railleries de Liam lui passent au-dessus de la tête.

« Tu as une mine de déterré, » remarque Scott quand il s'approche. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Stiles jette un coup d'œil au golf hole autour duquel Scott et Liam se tiennent debout, et d'où ce dernier observe Mason préparer son lancer de disque. « On peut marcher ? »

Les sourcils de Scott se plissent et il hoche la tête. Stiles commence à s'éloigner à toute hâte et sa main migre vers son dos, sans qu'il en ait pris vraiment conscience. « Ton odeur est bizarre, » remarque Scott alors qu'il rejoint Stiles, se calant sur son pas.

« Je, euh… » Stiles frotte son dos, toujours au même endroit, comme si c'était un geste compulsif, un geste qu'il devait impérativement faire. Ils marchent dans le parc, le long d'un sentier entouré de plusieurs terrains de jeux et de grands espaces ombragés. « Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. » Scott guette les gestes de Stiles , mais se contente de lui faire un signe de tête pour l'inviter à continuer à parler. «Il y a deux nuits, la nuit de la pleine lune, je crois? Je marchais avec Derek dans la réserve, et j'ai eu un genre de ... de flash-back? Ou quelque chose de ce genre ? »

« Quel genre de flash-back? »

« J'avais l'impression de sombrer dans de l'eau froide, » murmure Stiles, « et je _l'ai v_ u. Derek a été obligé de me sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle je me trouvais.»

Le regard de Scott se pose à l'endroit où la main de Stiles pétrit son épaule. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

« La même chose, sauf que c'était moins effrayant. Mon patron m'a sauté dessus parce que je restais debout sans rien faire, mais je ne savais même pas que j'étais debout à ne rien faire. » Il se garde de dire à Scott qu'il a rabroué Derek, il ne veut pas y penser et ne veut _vraiment_ pas en parler.

Scott s'arrête de marcher, Stiles s'arrête donc à son tour et se tourne vers lui pour lui faire face. « On peut aller voir Deaton. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de voir Deaton, » rétorque d'un ton sec Stiles , qui se sent de nouveau en colère. « Ça va très bien. _Je vais_ très bien. »

« Stiles, depuis que tu es arrivé ici, tu te frottes l'épaule. »

« Oui, et alors? »

« Tu ne vas pas bien. Ces absences, dont tu es victime, te terrifient, » affirme Scott.

Stiles le fixe, le regard noir. « Ah ouais? Qu'est-ce qui te rend soudain aussi clairvoyant au sujet de mon état psychique ? »

Scott fronce les sourcils et dit: « Parce que tu es venu et que tu viens de m'en parler. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour crier sur Scott, mais sa colère reflue et il renonce. Il laisse tomber son bras et ses épaules s'avachissent. «J'ai l'impression que je deviens fou, Scott, » chuchote-t-il. «Je ne pourrai pas supporter de vivre ça à nouveau. Je ne peux pas mettre mon père…»

« Hé. » Scott tend sa main et la pose sur l'épaule de Stiles pour le réconforter. « Nous allons découvrir ce qui se passe. Tu iras mieux, je te le promets. »

Stiles et Scott rejoignent la clinique de Deaton en voiture. Quand ils arrivent à la clinique, ils passent par l'arrière du bâtiment pour y entrer et retrouvent dans la salle d'examen Deaton, qui les attend. Il leur adresse un sourire chaleureux quand il les voit. « Bonjour, » dit-il quand ils pénètrent dans la pièce. « A quoi puis-je vous être utile ce soir, messieurs?»

Stiles échange un regard avec Scott, puis explique ce qui lui arrive. Deaton hoche la tête pendant qu'il parle, mais n'émet pas de commentaires. Une fois que Stiles a terminé, il demande : « Et tu dis que tu étais dans la forêt quand c'est arrivé la première fois ? » Stiles acquiesce. « Et c'était la pleine lune? »

« Ouais, » répond Stiles, tout en se grattant le menton. « Et je refais des cauchemars. Ça allait mieux de côté-là, vous savez? Mais maintenant, ils sont de retour. Et pires encore que ceux que j'avais l'habitude de faire. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si je jette un coup d'oeil pour voir ton dos? pour voir la cicatrice que tu as mentionnée ? »

Bien que Stiles se sente mal à l'aise à l'idée d'enlever sa chemise, il soupire et enlève son t-shirt. Scott se déplace derrière lui pour avoir une meilleure vue de l'examen. Stiles peut sentir les doigts froids de Deaton se poser sur sa chair lorsque ce dernier l'examine.

Deaton fait des hmmm, l'air pensif, pendant l'auscultation. « Tu peux remettre ton t-shirt, Stiles. » Pendant que Stiles enfile par la tête son vêtement, Deaton déclare : «J'ai une théorie sur ce qui a pu provoquer la réminiscence dont tu as été victime la toute première fois. »

« Vraiment? » demande Stiles. Un pour cent de son être est rempli d'espérance, le reste est à quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent dominé par la nervosité.

Deaton commence à ouvrir les armoires et en retire des boîtes. « Scott m'a parlé de l'information que les contacts de la meute de Derek ont relayée. J'ai aussi remarqué quelques changements dans la synergie des énergies qui entourent Beacon Hills, de tout petits réajustements qui pourraient passer pour invisibles aux yeux de tout le monde. » Il se retourne et regarde Stiles. « Tu es une étincelle, Stiles, ce qui signifie que tu attires l'énergie d'origine magique. »

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas un être qui est surnaturel, » fait remarquer Stiles.

Deaton lui adresse un petit sourire. « Certes. Mais une étincelle est très puissante. Les étincelles amplifient souvent les pouvoirs surnaturels. Mais les étincelles attirent et absorbent également l'énergie d'origine magique. »

« Je ne comprends pas,» dit Scott.

« Je crois que la raison pour laquelle Stiles a été pris pour cible par le Nogitsune, c'était à cause de son étincelle. Il n'est pas un être surnaturel, mais il est une source d'énergie pour le surnaturel. »

Stiles jette un coup d'œil déconcerté à Scott. « Alors, attendez, je suis comme une boisson énergisante pour loups-garous et donc pour Scott, par exemple ? »

Deaton secoue la tête. « Non. Il est exact que ton étincelle fournit à la meute de l'énergie et de la puissance, mais ça se fait en quantité négligeable. Si une meute pouvait comprendre comment exploiter ton pouvoir d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme le Nogitsune l'a fait quand il te possédait, alors tu pourrais devenir une immense source d'énergie pour cette meute. »

« Mince alors!» s'écrie Stiles, en regardant Scott les yeux écarquillés. « Comment pouvons-nous puiser dans cette source d'énergie ? Voilà un truc dont nous pourrions nous servir.»

« Ce n'est pas une source que tu peux exploiter d'un simple claquement de doigt !» rectifie Deaton. « La puissance d'une étincelle est imprévisible et constitue encore une énigme pour ceux qui pratiquent la magie. Toi, tu ne pratiques pas la magie, mais tu possèdes l'étincelle. Néanmoins, tu ne peux pas la contrôler. »

Stiles croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et donne un coup de talon contre le bord de la table d'examen. « Et comme de bien entendu, j'ai hérité d'un truc inutile qui m'attire juste des emmerdes. »

« Je pense que le Nemeton est de nouveau actif, mais je ne sais pas à quel degré exactement s'exerce ce regain d'activité. J'ai senti un changement infime dans le flux des forces magiques qui circulent dans notre région, et à la manière dont Stiles a décrit ses expériences, j'ai la certitude qu'il a été affecté par une forme quelconque de magie que le Nemeton est en train de relayer. »

« Génial. »

Deaton se retourne vers les boîtes qu'il a posées sur la table. « Je vais te confectionner un mélange qui contiendra des herbes qui t'aideront à te protéger contre la magie. Cette tisane devrait t'être d'une aide précieuse pour mettre un terme aux défaillances d'ordre temporel que tu subis et peut-être pour arrêter tes cauchemars. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il observe Deaton mélanger les herbes. Scott arrive derrière lui, pose une main sur son épaule, et la serre.

Lorsque Deaton a terminé, il se retourne et tend à Stiles un récipient hermétique en argent. «Bois ça une fois par jour, deux fois si tu constates que ça ne te fait aucun effet. »

Stiles fixe avec scepticisme le récipient mais le remercie tout de même.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek vérifie son téléphone; sa figure a un air renfrogné. Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Stiles depuis deux jours, pas depuis que Stiles lui a dit de dégager et est parti en trombe après le moment d'absence dont il avait été victime.

Derek est inquiet. Il sait que quelque chose se passe avec Stiles, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Quand il lui a envoyé un texto après l'incident, il n'a pas répondu. Ayant décrété qu'il en a assez d'attendre que Stiles lui réponde, il se rend donc chez lui. Si Stiles se permet de se pointer chez lui de temps en temps, il peut lui aussi se permettre, après tout, de faire la même chose.

Derek sait que c'est un raisonnement bancal, mais il s'en fiche. Il va vérifier si Stiles va bien.

Derek entre dans le salon et aperçoit Cora et Jackson. Ils se regardent tous les deux en chiens de faïence. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »demande-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la table située près de la porte. Il prend son portefeuille et le glisse dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Cora est une connasse de fouineuse, » déclare Jackson.

« Jackson est un connard têtu qui ne pige que dalle aux femmes. »

« Que se passe-t-il? » demande encore Derek.

Cora se tourne vers lui et répond: « Je suis en train d'aider Jackson à trouver une solution pour convaincre Lydia de renoncer à Parrish afin qu'elle reste avec lui.»

« Et moi, je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle se mêle de ma vie amoureuse pour soi-disant m'aider, » gronde Jackson , en faisant briller ses yeux d'une lueur bleue.

Cora lève les yeux au ciel. « Il faut toujours que t'en fasses des putains de tonnes, Jackson. Tu aimes Lydia, et tu détestes Parrish. On peut trouver un moyen de lui faire oublier ce type pour qu'elle reste seulement avec toi. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu te mêles de leur relation à trois et de leurs histoires, » s'écrie Derek, en secouant la tête. Il prend ses clés. « Tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer pendant mon absence. Et nettoyez toute trace de sang.»

« Où vas-tu? » s'enquiert Cora .

« Dehors. »

« Ce n'est pas une réponse! » hurle Cora après lui. Dès qu'il a fermé la porte, il l'entend dire à Jackson : « Il va voir Stiles. »

« Sans aucun doute, » rétorque Jackson.

Derek souffle, irrité, tout en marchant vers sa voiture. Il ne compte pas leur répondre et leur donner ainsi la satisfaction d'avoir raison.

Derek roule jusqu'à la maison des Stilinski et se sent soulagé quand il voit la Jeep garée dans l'allée et n'aperçoit aucune voiture de patrouille. Il se gare dans la rue, va à la porte, et y frappe avant qu'il ait le temps de se dégonfler et de changer d'avis.

Quand il répond à la porte et voit Derek sur le porche de sa maison, Stiles semble décontenancé. Ses cheveux sont en bataille et dressés en l'air, il porte un vieux t-shirt Pokemon aux couleurs délavées et un short de basket-ball, et il est pieds nus. Il a l'air fatigué et dégage un léger parfum d'anxiété, mais il semble aller bien. Derek pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Que fais-tu ici? » demande Stiles.

Derek replie ses doigts, il serre les poings, et laisse ses bras pendants, le long de ses flancs. Il est mal à l'aise. Il se force à parler et finit par dire : « Je voulais voir comment tu allais. »

Stiles le dévisage pendant un moment avant de se pousser sur le côté pour laisser entrer Derek. « Tu aurais pu te contenter d'appeler. »

« Tu n'avais pas répondu à mes messages. »

Stiles prend un air penaud. « Ouais, désolé pour ça. J'avais le vague sentiment d'être un vrai connard, vu la façon dont je t'ai traité l'autre jour. »

Derek ne donne pas de suite à ce que Stiles vient de dire. Il le suit gauchement, traverse la maison, arrive dans la cuisine. Il regarde autour de lui pendant qu'il avance, enregistrant tout ce qu'il parvient à repérer dans la maison de Stiles. L'odeur de ce dernier imprègne chaque parcelle de la demeure, comme celle du shérif, d'ailleurs. Leurs fragrances se mélangent agréablement, elles sentent la _famille_ et la _maison_. En dessous de ces effluves, il peut aussi percevoir l'anxiété de Stiles, sa tristesse. Ces odeurs-là sont aujourd'hui plus intenses qu'elles ne l'ont été depuis longtemps. Il fronce les sourcils tout en scrutant le dos de Stiles. Il aimerait effacer ces fragrances de sa peau, de sa vie. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il formule ce souhait.

« Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ou à manger? » demande Stiles tout en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur et en l'ouvrant. « J'étais sur le point de préparer le dîner. » Ils se regardent, embarrassés, pendant un instant. Derek est resté debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine pendant que Stiles se tient, immobile, devant la porte du réfrigérateur encore ouverte. Finalement, Stiles lève et tend sa main, puis dit : « Euh, au fait, tu peux rester manger si tu veux? J'allais préparer un pain de viande accompagné de quelques légumes. »

Derek acquiesce. « Ça me va. Merci. »

« Vraiment? » demande Stiles , étonné. Il hausse les épaules et commence à sortir divers ingrédients du réfrigérateur et du congélateur. « D'accord, alors. »

Derek pénètre dans la cuisine. Il ne s'est jamais rendu dans cette partie de la maison de Stiles. Il est seulement déjà entré dans la chambre de Stiles et n'a fait qu'arpenter le couloir et les escaliers qui mènent à la porte de celle-ci. La cuisine est peu meublée mais il est manifeste que c'est une pièce souvent utilisée. Des pots et divers appareils électro-ménagers encombrent le comptoir. Quelques plats sales attendent d'être lavés dans l'évier. Derek se dirige vers le réfrigérateur et jette un coup d'oeil sur tous les trucs qui ont été fixés sur la porte du frigo à l'aide de magnets.

On peut y voir des numéros de téléphone griffonnés sur des morceaux de papier. Vient ensuite une photo du shérif et de Stiles lors de la remise officielle du diplôme de fin d'année au lycée, enlacés et souriants. Sur cette image, Stiles ressemble à celui qu'il est devenu aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il était un peu plus mince à l'époque. Mais il n'avait pas de cernes sous les yeux, ni ce regard hanté dans ses pupilles. Il jette un regard rapide par dessus son épaule. Stiles s'affaire devant le comptoir, marmonnant quelque chose dans sa barbe à propos de la cuisson pendant qu'il mélange des ingrédients dans un saladier. Puis Derek reporte de nouveau son attention sur la porte du frigo. Il examine une photo de Stiles et de Scott revêtus de leur uniforme de lacrosse. Les cheveux de Stiles étaient à cette époque tondus au lieu d'être longs, et il avait l'air plus heureux, plus jeune.

Derek sourit tristement en contemplant la photo et s'apprête à se retourner vers Stiles lorsque quelque chose attire son regard. Il s'agit d'un dessin, qui rappelle celui d'un tout jeune enfant, représentant schématiquement un loup et un garçon tenant une batte de base-ball. Derek plisse le front et, après l'avoir regardé, un étrange sentiment de familiarité le frappe. « Déjà vu, » se murmure-t-il à lui-même.

« Hmm? » demande Stiles derrière lui, mais Derek contemple toujours le dessin. Il y a quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui se dégage de cette image, une impression dont Derek ne parvient pas à se débarrasser, quelque chose de tenace qui le taraude, à l'arrière-plan de sa conscience. Soudain, Stiles arrive, se met derrière son dos et jette un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes? »

Derek pointe du doigt le dessin, et Stiles rit. « Oh, ça? C'est une blague. Je l'ai dessiné pour Scott après qu'il a été mordu et j'avais oublié son existence jusqu'à ce que je l'aie retrouvé dans ma chambre la dernière année du lycée, ou quelque chose comme ça. Scott ne se souvient pas m'avoir vu le dessiner et je ne m'en souvenais pas non plus, mais Scott a tellement ri en le voyant qu'il en est tombé par terre. Ensuite, il l'a accroché sur le frigo parce qu'il a affirmé qu'une œuvre d'art pareille méritait de se voir attribuée une place d'honneur. Stiles s'esclaffe et retourne au comptoir, mais Derek reste là, continue de regarder le dessin.

Quelque chose dans cette image le dérange, mais il ne sait pas quoi. Mais comme c'est après tout juste un dessin qui ressemble à celui d'un gamin, il finit par le chasser de son esprit et se concentre sur Stiles.

Il observe Stiles se déplacer dans de la cuisine. Stiles se déplace à travers la pièce avec aisance, mais Derek peut affirmer que ses gestes sont automatiques. Stiles est à un million d'années-lumières d'ici. Derek peut flairer sur lui l'essence de son absence, elle l'enveloppe comme une brume qui flotterait autour de lui. Derek ne sait pas ce qu'il doit faire. Il pense que si Stiles se sent soudain l'envie de lui parler, alors lui-même se mettra à parler, mais c'est à peine si Stiles a prononcé un mot depuis qu'ils sont arrivés dans la cuisine.

Derek scrute avec attention Stiles alors que ce dernier est debout devant le comptoir, en train de mélanger le pain de viande dans un saladier, avec ses mains. Ses vêtements ont l'air d'avoir déjà été portés depuis deux ou trois jours, et ils en ont aussi l'odeur ; Derek peut aussi affirmer qu'il n'a pas pris de douche. Il ne sent pas mauvais, mais les parfums qui imprègnent sa peau sentent le rance et le renfermé. Ses cheveux commencent à être gras, et la mince couche de poils sur ses joues indique bien évidemment qu'il ne s'est pas rasé. Cette considération provoque le sourire de Derek. Pour sa part, à peine dix minutes après sa séance de rasage, il a déjà une bonne couche de poils qui poussent sur son visage.

Ce n'est pas le fait que Stiles ne se soit pas douché depuis quelques jours qui l'inquiète. Stiles a une vingtaine d'années, il est jeune, et même Derek, Cora et Jackson se comportent comme de vrais cossards s'ils ne sont pas obligés de quitter la maison pendant quelques jours. Non, ce qui l'interpelle, c'est la tension qui rigidifie les épaules de Stiles, c'est l'expression lointaine et vide de ses pupilles, ce sont les cernes qui ont fait insidieusement leur réapparition sous ses yeux.

Derek lutte contre l'envie de s'enrouler autour de Stiles, de humer son parfum dans ses cheveux, et de le protéger du monde. Il _veut_ protéger Stiles des choses qui lui font du mal, mais il sait qu'il ne le peut pas. Même si Stiles ressentait la même impression que lui et voulait que Derek le protège, il sait qu'il ne pourrait pas le protéger. Derek a appris à ses dépens qu'il ne peut protéger personne.

Et il existe tout simplement des choses en ce monde dont vous ne pouvez pas protéger quelqu'un.

Une fois que Stiles a mis le pain de viande au four, il se retourne et regarde Derek. « Peux-tu surveiller le plat ? Je vais prendre une douche. »

Derek sourit et hoche la tête, mais dit: « Tu ne devrais pas prendre une douche par égard pour moi. Tu ne sens pas mauvais. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et pousse de l'épaule Derek avec espièglerie quand il passe à côté de lui. « Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Derek, bon sang. Quel égocentrique tu fais !» Derek rit sous cape pendant qu'il suit Stiles qui sort de la cuisine. Alors qu'il se dirige vers le canapé, Stiles l'interpelle : « Si tu laisses brûler mon pain de viande, je mettrai de l'aconit dans ton shampooing. »

Derek s'esclaffe et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Il repère un livre de poche sur la table basse, le prend et commence à lire.

Quelques minutes passent avant que Derek entende une voiture tourner dans l'allée. Il sait tout de suite que c'est le shérif. Lorsque le shérif franchit la porte d'entrée quelques minutes plus tard, ses yeux tombent immédiatement sur Derek.

« J'ai pensé que c'était ta voiture qui était garée dans l'allée, » dit le shérif au moment où il pénètre dans le salon. Derek pose le livre et se lève. « Personne d'autre ne conduit une voiture de ce genre dans les parages. » Il lui tend la main, et Derek la secoue. « Ravi de te revoir, Derek. »

« Moi de même, monsieur. » Derek hoche la tête et s'assied une fois que le shérif s' est installé sur le fauteuil de relaxation. « Stiles prend une douche. Il y a un pain de viande au four. »

« Alors, c'est mon jour de chance. » Le shérif sourit chaleureusement à Derek. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Stiles est généralement celui vient traîner ses guêtres chez toi. »

Derek sent ses oreilles chauffer, mais le shérif ne le regarde pas du tout avec un air soupçonneux ni furieux. Derek finit par répondre : « Je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Stiles depuis quelques jours. »

Le shérif le dévisage attentivement pendant quelques instants, et Derek essaie de ne pas se hérisser sous son regard. Après un moment de silence, le shérif dit : « Tu t'inquiétais pour lui. »

Derek fixe ses mains posées sur ses genoux. « Oui. » Il déglutit, se demande s'il doit prononcer les mots qui pèsent si lourd sur sa langue, et décide de se jeter à l'eau. «Comment… » commence-t-il à dire, la voix rauque. Il s'interrompt, s'éclaircit la gorge, réussit alors à demander : « Comment va-t-il? » Il lève les yeux pour regarder le shérif.

Le shérif soupire et passe une main sur son visage. Assis sur son fauteuil, une fois que les mécanismes de défense qu'il a mis en place ont complètement disparu, il semble si las. Derek comprend , à ce moment précis, la raison pour laquelle Stiles se bat si farouchement pour empêcher son père de se faire du souci à son propos. Cet homme aime Stiles de tout son être, et Derek n'a pas besoin de ses facultés de loup pour percevoir la bouffée d'émotions qui s'exhale du shériff.

« Il va mieux, » affirme-t-il. Il désigne Derek. « Depuis qu'il a commencé à t'aider. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de sortir de la maison, d'être occupé , ou d'être avec toi, mais quelque chose en lui a changé. Il a l'air d'aller mieux, et je le surprends désormais à sourire.» Derek essaie de faire en sorte que cette information ne lui monte pas à la tête et s'efforce de rester rationnel au lieu de laisser son loup hurler son exultation. Le shérif continue : «Je veux te remercier pour cela. J'avais peur pendant toute une période qu'il ne soit plus jamais le même, mais il commence enfin à se retrouver. »

Derek secoue la tête. « Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier. Je n'ai rien fait. »

« Tu as fait bien plus que tu ne le croies, fils, » lui dit le shérif avec un petit sourire. Il flaire l'odeur qui flotte dans l'air et regarde en direction de la cuisine. « Ne devrions-nous pas vérifier la cuisson du pain de viande? » Derek se lève et suit le shérif dans la cuisine. «J'emmène Stiles au poste de police pendant quelques-unes de mes gardes de nuit. C'est juste un travail prenant qui permet de maintenir son esprit occupé, et il le sait. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'il reste seul, et je sais qu'il souffrait d'insomnie. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » approuve Derek pendant qu'il ouvre le four et contrôle la cuisson du plat. « Il en parle parfois. Je pense qu'il apprécie ce travail. »

« Je le pense, moi aussi. » Le shérif sort une bière du réfrigérateur et l'offre à Derek. Ce dernier la prend et tord la capsule de la bouteille entre ses doigts . Le shérif en prend une pour lui et s'assied sur la petite table, le long du mur du fond de la cuisine. Derek s'installe sur une chaise en face de lui. « Mais ces derniers jours, les choses se sont dégradées, » confie le shérif. « Ça doit être dû à ce que Deaton lui a dit. »

Derek réagit au quart de tour. « Qu'est-ce que Deaton lui a dit ? »

Le shérif regarde Derek d'un air intrigué. « Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? » Derek secoue la tête tout en essayant de garder son sang-froid. Mais dans son esprit, tout ce qu'il arrive à se dire, c'est : _Où est la menace?_ _Où est Stiles?_ _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez Stiles?_ _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez lui ?_ _Je dois trouver la menace et l'_ _éliminer, tout de suite._

« Hé, » murmure le shérif en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. « Il va bien. Stiles peut expliquer ce qui se passe mieux que je ne pourrai le faire, parce que je vais être honnête, Derek, je ne parviens pas toujours à suivre et à comprendre la moitié des phénomènes surnaturels qui surviennent par ici. » Il pose ses deux coudes sur la table et dit: « Je te le promets, il va bien. Alors tu peux effacer l'expression que tu as sur ton visage. »

Derek rougit.

« De toute façon, » poursuit le shérif après avoir pris une gorgée de sa bière, « Même avant que nous ayons eu cette conversation, il semblait se renfermer sur lui-même et son état paraissait de nouveau s'être détérioré. »

« Il a commencé à avoir des absences, » dit Derek alors qu'il contemple les gouttes de condensation qui se sont formées sur la bouteille de bière qu'il n'a pas encore bue et qui est posée sur la table. « J'ai assisté aux deux fois où c'est arrivé. »

Le shérif soupire. « Il me l'a dit. » Derek lève les yeux vers lui, surpris. « Stiles et moi, nous ne nous cachons désormais plus grand chose. Nous l'avons fait trop souvent par le passé. » Le shérif finit sa bière, déclare alors: « Je pense à emmener Stiles loin d'ici.» Devant le regard affolé de Derek, le shérif ajoute: « Juste pour une nuit. Détends-toi, mon garçon. Pas besoin de …, » Il agite sa main autour de son visage, faisant ainsi allusion au fait que les yeux de Derek se sont mis spontanément à scintiller et à devenir d'un bleu lumineux.

Derek tâche de dissimuler son embarras lorsqu'il demande : « Où? »

« Je pensais l'emmener camper dans l'Oregon, » répond le shérif , et Derek éprouve une légère appréhension. Le Nord est en dehors de leur territoire, ce qui place Stiles en dehors de sa protection. « Il y a cet endroit où nous avions l'habitude de nous rendre quand il était enfant. Stiles l'adorait. Nous y sommes retournés à plusieurs reprises depuis cette époque, à l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère, par exemple. Je pensais que ça pourrait lui faire du bien de partir un peu. »

Le shérif a l'air tellement plein d'espoir que Derek ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'approuver sa décision.

Alors que le shérif se lève pour aller chercher une autre bière, Stiles entre dans la cuisine. Derek est submergé par l'envie irrésistible et absurde de l'embrasser. Ses cheveux sont mouillés, et il porte un pantalon de pyjama, au tissu imprimé de tranches de pizza dont la garniture a été remplacée par des smileys, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt avec des motifs graphiques. Les yeux de Stiles se posent sur Derek assis à la petite table de cuisine puis se fixent sur le shérif, debout devant le réfrigérateur. Ses yeux s'étrécissent. «De quoi avez-vous parlé, tous les deux ? »

« De la pluie et du beau temps,» répond le shérif. « Et de baseball. »

Derek sait que Stiles ne le croit pas. « Mm-hmm, » fait Stiles pendant qu'il va vérifier le pain de viande dans le four.

« Je ne l'ai pas laissé brûler, » intervient Derek en se levant.

« Alors tu n'auras pas droit à l'aconit, » réplique Stiles tout en retirant le plat du four pour le mettre sur la plaque de cuisson. « Pour l'instant. »

« Je peux t'aider ? » s'enquiert Derek, debout, l'air emprunté.

Stiles agite sa main dans les airs pendant que, de l'autre, il découpe le pain de viande. Distraitement, il dit : « Mets la table. »

Derek se dirige vers le placard, l'ouvre, et prend trois assiettes. Quand il ferme le placard, il le contemple, décontenancé, puis jette un coup d'oeil sur Stiles. Ce dernier le regarde, d'un air interrogateur. «Comment as-tu pu savoir que les assiettes se trouvaient là ? »

Derek baisse les yeux sur les assiettes, les sourcils froncés. « Je ne sais pas. Bonne pioche et heureux hasard ?» Stiles garde ses yeux fixés sur lui pendant qu'il part en direction de la salle à manger. Quant à Derek, il sent le même tiraillement que tout à l'heure tarauder son esprit. _Déjà vu_.

Le dîner est vraiment agréable. Derek apprécie d'être en compagnie de Stiles et de son père, aime être plongé dans cette ambiance familiale et domestique. Ils parlent de leur travail, le shérif et Stiles échangent ensemble des anecdotes futiles à propos de leur journée, le genre de propos que seules les vraies familles peuvent avoir. En assistant à cette conversation, Derek prend conscience que les dîners avec sa famille lui manquent, que les moments où sa mère demandait à chacun de ses enfants comment s'était passée leur journée, avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler avec son père de leur travail, lui manquent aussi. Le shérif s'enquiert auprès de Derek de l'évolution du chantier, de sorte que Derek passe beaucoup de temps à discuter des progrès de la construction et de ses prochains projets de travaux.

Après le dîner, le shérif décrète qu'il va faire la vaisselle, et Derek suit alors Stiles pour monter à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Derek s'assied sur la chaise face à l'ordinateur et Stiles se laisse tomber sur le lit. «Désolé pour le dîner avec mon père, » dit Stiles pendant qu'il cale un oreiller contre la tête de lit.

« J'ai apprécié, » avoue Derek avec un petit sourire que lui retourne Stiles. Après quelques instants de silence, Derek lâche : « Ton père a mentionné le fait que tu as parlé à Deaton.»

Stiles pousse un soupir las et ferme les yeux tout en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière contre la tête de lit. « Evidemment qu'il l'a fait. » Derek regarde Stiles. Il attend qu'il reprenne la parole. « Il pense que c'est le Nemeton. »

« Quoi? » s'écrie Derek, déconcerté .

Stiles ouvre les yeux et répète ce que Deaton lui a dit. « Donc voilà, je suis apparemment tout simplement un aimant à attirer toutes les conneries surnaturelles qui peuvent se passer aux alentours. » Il brandit sa main en direction de Derek. « Pièce à conviction A. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que la décoction d'herbes t'aide à aller mieux ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Je suppose que oui. Je n'ai pas fait autant de cauchemars depuis que je la bois. Je ne pense pas avoir eu non plus des absences. »

Derek acquiesce. « C'est positif. » Il regarde ses chaussures d'un air pensif. « Je me demande si c'est lié. »

« Quoi? L'Oméga? »

Derek hoche la tête. « Ça fait trop de coïncidences pour ne pas être suspect. Peut-être sont-ils attirés, lui et ses compagnons, par le Nemeton. »

« Il vaut mieux que ce soit eux que moi. » Stiles laisse retomber sa tête en arrière. Derek observe avec attention Stiles. Ses yeux sont clos, et bien que Derek puisse flairer les effluves de son extrême fatigue, il remue sans relâche, nerveusement, son pied. Derek éprouve une envie irrépressible de ramper sur le lit pour le rejoindre, il sent que quelque chose l'attire vers Stiles. Il veut le tenir dans ses bras, le réconforter, chuchoter des mots à voix très basse, blotti contre ses cheveux, pendant qu'il s'endort.

Derek se lève. « Je devrais y aller. »

« Cora et Jackson sont à la maison ? » demande Stiles, en ouvrant les yeux.

« Ouais, et j'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas entretués pendant mon absence.» Stiles rit. Derek dit: «Merci pour le dîner. »

« C'était juste un banal pain de viande. »

« Mais j'ai apprécié l'invitation. »

« Pas de problème. Je pourrais en déduire que nous sommes maintenant à égalité, mais, tout de même, le pain de viande ne soutient pas la comparaison avec des manicottis faits maison. »

Derek sourit à Stiles. « Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Stiles s'esclaffe. « T'es complètement tordu. »

«Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

« Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Derek s'arrête dans le salon pour souhaiter bonne nuit au shérif. Alors que Derek se retourne pour partir, le shérif dit: « Quoi que tu fasses, continue de le faire.» Derek jette un regard par dessus son épaule, et le shérif ajoute: « Tu es la première personne qui réussit à communiquer avec lui depuis des années. Je sais qu'il t'a mal parlé l'autre jour, mais ne le laisse pas te repousser. Te voir le rend heureux. »

Derek, après avoir avalé sa salive, déclare : « Je ne vais pas le laisser tomber. »

Le shérif lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant. «Bonne nuit. »

Derek pense aux paroles du shérif pendant tout le trajet du retour, et quand il s'endort, il sent encore les flagrances de la maison de Stiles, qui imprègnent sa peau.

XXXXXXXXX

Stiles est au poste de police, procédant au tri de tiroirs remplis de vieux dossiers tout en écoutant un classique de Dickens , qu'il a téléchargé au hasard sur Overdrive ( _Bleak House/ La Maison d'Âpre-Vent_ ? Vraiment? Pourquoi a-t-il choisi ce roman-là? Mais maintenant qu'il a commencé à s'intéresser à l'histoire, il ne peut pas s'arrêter d'écouter l'enregistrement jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé son travail). Il lève les yeux de la pile de dossiers lorsque la porte de la petite salle de fichier s'ouvre. Son père s'appuie contre le chambranle et croise ses bras.

« Prêt à partir? »

Stiles acquiesce et pose les dossiers, les met en pile pour qu'ils soient prêts à être triés et classés la prochaine fois qu'il reviendra travailler. Il traverse le poste en saluant les officiers de police, et termine sa tournée par une conversation avec Parrish au sujet du match des Mets qui a eu lieu la veille.

A l'intérieur de la voiture de patrouille, le shérif lui demande: « As-tu des projets ce week-end? »

Stiles, qui fixait ses mains en train de tripatouiller ses genoux, lève les yeux. « Pourquoi? »

Le shérif hausse les épaules et joue la carte de la nonchalance. « Je pensais te faire une surprise en t'emmenant faire du camping. Dans l'Oregon. »

« Oh. » Stiles garde le silence pendant que l'information tourne en orbite autour de son cerveau. L'Oregon. Son père veut l'emmener à l'emplacement où ils avaient l'habitude de camper. Ils ne s'y sont pas rendus depuis des mois et des mois. La dernière fois que son père avait suggéré qu'ils y aillent, c'était durant l'année de terminale, après ce qui s'était passé avec Donovan et après tout ce qui avait précédé. Il n'avait pas voulu y aller à cette époque, avait sorti une excuse bidon à propos de l'école ou de la meute ou Dieu sait quoi encore - il n'arrive pas à s'en souvenir. Après cela, son père ne lui avait jamais plus proposé d'aller camper.

Mais il essaie maintenant de le lui proposer de nouveau. Stiles sait que c'est une autre tentative destinée à faire en sorte qu'il aille mieux. Son père a redoublé d'efforts pour atteindre cet objectif, ces derniers temps. Les marathons de séries télé la nuit, le tri et le classement des dossiers au poste de police, et maintenant le camping dans l'Oregon. Stiles découvre que ça ne le dérange pas. Peut-être que son père est sur la bonne voie en lui proposant toutes ces sources de distraction.

« Tu vas pouvoir obtenir un jour de congé? »

Le shérif lui adresse un sourire amusé. « Mon petit, j'ai tellement accumulé de jours de repos que je n'ai jamais pris que je pourrais probablement prendre une année sabbatique.»

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne disposes pas d'autant de temps libre. »

« Je peux prendre deux jours de congé. » Il marque un temps de pause, puis dit: « Alors, je pense que nous partirons samedi matin et que nous reviendrons le dimanche soir. »

« Ça me paraît chouette, » déclare Stiles. « Très chouette. »

Samedi matin, Stiles et son père chargent la Jeep avec leur matériel de camping et se mettent en route en direction du nord de l'Oregon. La zone de camping est située près d'une rivière, dans un parc qui se trouve au coeur d'une forêt et la seule chose qu'ils verront autour d'eux, ce sont des arbres.

Une fois arrivés, ils dressent la tente, puis prennent leurs cannes à pêche. Ils installent deux chaises pliantes en tissu au bord du fleuve, et le shérif pose une glacière remplie de bouteilles d'eau et de soda entre eux. « On n'aurait pas pu apporter de la bière, papa? »

Le shérif lui adresse un regard pince-sans-rire et lance : « Est-ce que par hasard j'aurais raté ton vingt et unième anniversaire? »

« Je ne conduis pas ! » s'exclame Stiles tout en surveillant le bouchon de sa ligne flotter au gré du courant de la rivière. « Je suis avec le shérif, alors ce n'est pas comme si j'allais m'attirer des ennuis. »

« Bien essayé. »

Stiles souffle. « Une partie pêche sans une bière, ce n'est pas une vraie partie de pêche. »

« Tu n'as jamais fait de partie de pêche avec de la bière. »

«C'est un truc incontournable, papa, une tradition, » insiste Stiles. « On écrit des chansons dédiées à la pêche et à la bière. » Le shérif lève les yeux au ciel et mouline sa ligne pour la sortir de l'eau avant de la relancer.

Ils pêchent une bonne partie de la journée. Ils conservent quelques-uns des poissons qu'ils ont pêchés pour les manger le soir, mais remettent les autres à la rivière. Ils grignotent sur le pouce des morceaux de bœuf séché, des chips de pommes de terre et d'autres cochonneries et Stiles ne fait même pas le moindre commentaire à ce propos. Il se dit qu'il s'agit d'une occasion spéciale, et, pour une fois, il laisse faire à son père ce qu'il veut.

Le soir, alors que le shérif vide et prépare les poissons et que Stiles est toujours assis au bord de la rivière, en train de lire, en évitant volontairement de regarder son père, un texto de Lydia arrive sur son portable.

 _Jackson a annulé notre rendez-vous parce qu'il devait brusquement partir de Beacon Hills pour accompagner Derek._ _Où vont-ils?_

Stiles fixe le texte, la mine soucieuse. Il ne sait rien à propos de cette excursion en dehors de la ville décidée par Derek.

 _Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je sais où ils sont allés ?_

 _Ne sois pas stupide, Stiles._

 _Ni Derek ni Cora ne m'ont dit quoi que ce soit à propos d'une excursion en dehors de la ville._

 _Dis à Derek que je n'apprécie pas que ses projets interfèrent avec les miens._

 _Tu le lui diras toi-même._

 _Oui, parce que moi, je lui parle très souvent, à Derek ! C'est toi qui_ _traînes avec lui tout le temps._

 _Ce n'est pas vrai._

 _Stiles, il se glisse par ta fenêtre au milieu de la nuit._

 _C'est arrivé une fois._

 _Peu importe._ _Tu es toujours aussi stupide._ _Si tu découvres où ils sont, fais-le-moi savoir._ _Heureusement, Parrish est libre._

 _Ne dis pas ça à Jackson._

 _Il est déjà au courant._ _C'est tout ce qu'il mérite pour avoir annulé un rendez-vous avec moi._

Stiles rit dans sa barbe et retrouve le fil de ses conversations avec Derek dans ses messages. Il tape : _vous êtes partis pour le week-_ _end ?_ _Où êtes-vous allés?_

 _Loin._

Stiles grogne d'irritation en lisant la réponse de Derek, parce que, comme de bien entendu et comme d'habitude, celui-ci se braque et se ferme. _Très parlant, ton message._

 _Petit voyage pour resserrer les liens de la meute._

Le shérif annonce que les poissons sont prêts à cuire, Stiles abandonne donc la conversation, et en reste là.

«J'oublie toujours qu'il y a autant d'étoiles, » dit Stiles, plus tard, en contemplant, les yeux levés, le ciel. La seule lumière qui subsiste autour d'eux est celle qui provient du petit feu de camp, de sorte que le ciel est d'un noir d'encre et qu'il est illuminé de centaines d'étoiles scintillantes. La lune, dans sa phase descendante, les préserve un peu plus, par sa luminosité, de l'obscurité complète. La nuit est silencieuse, on n'entend que le murmure paisible de la rivière.

« Je pourrais les contempler pendant des heures, » dit le shérif. Il est affalé sur sa chaise pliante en tissu, la tête inclinée en arrière afin de pouvoir regarder le ciel.

« Moi aussi. »

« Ta mère adorait rester couchée sous les étoiles, » poursuit le shérif. Stiles se sent un peu étonné, comme il l'est à chaque fois que son père parle de sa mère. Il leur est désormais plus facile de parler d'elle, mais c'est une chose qui leur paraît encore toute nouvelle quand ils le font. « Peu de temps après que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, je lui ai fait la surprise d'organiser un pique-nique la nuit. La nourriture était ordinaire, juste des sandwichs au jambon que j'avais confectionnés moi-même et quelques fraises, mais au moment où elle a ouvert le panier, son visage s'est illuminé. » Stiles peut entendre les inflexions chaleureuses de la voix de son père, et cela le fait sourire. « Elle n'a pas arrêté de parler des étoiles et de la lune, mais elle a éclipsé tout ce qui l'entourait ce soir-là. Nous sommes restés là toute la nuit. » Le shérif se tait un instant, puis ajoute: « C'était la première fois que nous passions la nuit ensemble. C'était vraiment, vraiment une belle nuit. »

« Papa, » gémit Stiles d'un ton plaintif.

« Tu es un adulte, maintenant, Stiles. Je pense que tu sais parfaitement que ta mère et moi, nous avons fait l'amour. »

« Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne veux simplement pas y penser. » Il grogne, ajoute cependant : « Mais c'est une histoire vraiment géniale. »

Le feu crépite doucement entre eux, et, après quelque temps, le shérif se lève pour ajouter une autre bûche au feu. Stiles se laisse aller, se détend. Ce qui est bon, vraiment bon. Être ici avec son père, loin de tout, l'aide à se sentir ancré dans la réalité, d'une manière qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis un bon moment. Il a l'impression que son esprit est plus lucide et que le nœud dans sa poitrine s'est desserré.

Alors qu'ils sont assis là, en train de tranquillement parler, le hurlement d'un loup retentit au loin, suivi du hurlement d'un autre loup qui lui répond. Stiles rit tout seul. Peu importe où il va, il est entouré par les loups.

Quelques instants plus tard, il bondit de sa chaise et sort son téléphone portable de la poche de son pantalon. Son père le regarde, intrigué, pendant qu'il tape un message.

 _Tu m'as carrément suivi dans l'Orégon!_

Il fronce les sourcils en fixant le téléphone, et le froncement s'accentue encore plus fortement pendant qu'il attend la réponse. Elle arrive quelques instants plus tard.

 _Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses._ _Les omégas sont encore au_ _nord de_ _Beacon Hills_ _._ _Je voulais juste m'assurer que_ _rien de fâcheux ne s'était passé._

Stiles lâche un rire frustré. Derek est la personne la plus exaspérante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Mais, dans sa poitrine, quelque chose grandit, comme un tourbillon. Chaud et lumineux.

 _Loup harceleur._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demande le shérif .

« Derek ,» répond Stiles, exaspéré, comme si le fait de prononcer seulement ce nom constituait une explication suffisante. Voyant la mine déconcertée de son père, il ajoute: «Derek, Jackson et Cora patrouillent autour de nous. »

« Mais pourquoi? » s'enquiert le shérif.

« Parce qu'il y a un Oméga qui se comporte comme un renégat et qui cause des problèmes au nord de Beacon Hills. Il était inquiet pour nous. » Le shérif fredonne des mmmh, d'un air pensif, et Stiles le regarde avec des yeux perçants. « Quoi? »

« Toi et Derek semblez… »

« Non, » le coupe rapidement Stiles, en secouant la tête. « N'ajoute rien. »

Son téléphone vibre, annonçant l'arrivée d'un nouveau message de Derek.

 _Je ne te harcèle pas._ _Je suis à environ six kilomètres._ _Nous surveillons simplement la région._

Le shérif s'écrie: « Dis-lui qu'il peut venir chercher un s'more s'il en veut un. » (2)

 _Papa dit que vous pouvez ramener vos fesses de loulous harceleurs pour manger des s'mores._

 _Merci, mais je vais décliner l'invitation._ _Profite bien du camping avec votre père._

Stiles sourit en glissant le téléphone dans sa poche. « Tu vois ? » dit son père.

« Voir quoi? »

« Tu souris. » Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas un imbécile, mon petit. »

« Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît éviter de parler de ça ? » supplie Stiles. Il a essayé vraiment de faire en sorte d'ignorer ses sentiments au sujet de Derek, quelle que soit leur nature exacte, et les reconnaître en parlant à son père est la dernière chose qu'il désire faire maintenant.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne chose, » dit le shérif tout en attisant le feu avec un bâton. «Et tu peux me parler, tu sais. » Il lève les yeux et regarde Stiles, d'un air grave et sincère. « Tu peux venir me parler absolument de tout. »

Stiles ravale son émotion. « Je sais, papa. »

Le shérif hoche la tête, puis ils se rassoient dans leurs chaises et contemplent les étoiles, tout en bavardant de choses sans réelle importance.

 _Stiles se redressa sur son coude et sourit, la mine encore ensommeillée, tout en baissant les yeux sur la silhouette endormie à ses côtés._ _Il était encore tôt, juste avant l'aube._ _Le ciel, que l'on pouvait apercevoir par les fenêtres du loft, était teinté de nuances d'un gris violet et quelques étoiles errant dans la voûte céleste étaient encore visibles._ _Derek reposait sur le ventre, le visage tourné vers Stiles dans son sommeil._ _Sa respiration était lente, profonde et il dormait à poings fermés._

 _Stiles contempla son dos, laissa glisser son regard sur sa peau et ses muscles._ _Il tendit la main et traça, du bout de son doigt, les contours du tatouage en forme de triskèle._ _L_ _a peau de Derek était chaude sous sa caresse, et il se pencha puis déposa un baiser au centre du symbole ._

 _Derek marmonna quelque chose tout en changeant de position, et Stiles déposa des baisers tout le long de son dos, en remontant jusqu'à son épaule sur la rondeur de laquelle il appliqua un dernier baiser pendant que Derek ouvrait les yeux._ _« Je dormais, » grogna Derek alors que Stiles frottait sa joue contre son épaule._ _«_ _Tu devrais dormir. »_

 _« Je suis réveillé, » déclara Stiles._

 _« La traque a été difficile aujourd'hui. Tu as besoin de repos. »_ _Derek leva un bras et l'enroula autour de la taille de Stiles, le rapprocha de lui._ _« A quelle heure dois-tu être rentré chez toi ? »_

 _Stiles laissa traîner ses lèvres sur l'oreille de Derek, dessinant de sa langue les contours d'un coquillage invisible._ _« Papa ne rentrera pas avant l'après-midi. Si je ne suis pas à la maison quand il sera de retour, ça ne posera pas de problème. »_

 _« Bien. »_ _Derek ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de Stiles._ _« Isaac est avec Scott, nous ne serons donc pas dérangés. »_ _Stiles sourit contre les cheveux de Derek._ _« Rendors-toi. Je ne suis pas encore en état de me lever. »_

 _Stiles soupira._ _« Si tu insistes. Toi et tes exigences scandaleuses. »_ _Derek enlaça Stiles pendant que ce dernier se pelotonnait sous les couvertures et contre lui._ _Sans ouvrir ses yeux, Derek avança ses lèvres et se déplaça vers Stiles qui vint à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser longuement et tendrement._ _« Tu es vraiment sûr que tu veux dormir?» demanda_ _Stiles , contre la bouche de Derek._

 _Derek l'embrassa encore une fois._ _« Oui. Tu peux bien attendre jusqu'au moment où nous nous lèverons. »_

 _« C'est vraiment nul, Derek. »_

 _« Tais-toi et va dormir. »_

Stiles se réveille lentement, la sensation d'un corps chaud blotti contre le sien et de lèvres douces posées sur les siennes perdure. Il sourit, ses yeux sont toujours fermés, et il roule sur le matelas, vers ce corps qu'il peut sentir encore blotti contre le sien. Mais il n'y a rien, juste un espace vide et froid.

Stiles ouvre ses yeux et cligne des paupières, désorienté par son rêve. Son cerveau se raccroche à quelques détails qui commencent à s'estomper.

Il rêvait de Derek. Encore. Il roule sur le dos et soupire pendant qu'il glisse lentement une main sur son visage. Il peut entendre son père respirer à côté de lui, profondément endormi. Il fait encore sombre à l'extérieur de la tente, pas un bruit dans la nuit, à part quelques grillons, le doux roulement des flots de la rivière, et un ululement de temps à autre.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il rêve de Derek ces derniers temps. C'est logique parce qu'ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais ignorer les sentiments qu'il éprouve envers lui devient de plus en plus difficile pour Stiles. Il sait qu'il y a quelque chose entre lui et Derek ; mais il ne sait tout simplement pas _ce que c'est_ et ne sait pas s'il a envie de gérer cette situation complexe en ce moment. Il sait simplement qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il veuille voir Derek, et il sait que le fréquenter lui a fait commencer de nouveau à se sentir comme _son ancien moi_.

Il ferme les yeux et tente de se rendormir. Son esprit dérive vers son songe, se remémorant la sensation de la peau de Derek sous ses doigts, la sensation de son corps pelotonné contre le sien et de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Dans son état de demi-sommeil, il pense avec nonchalance combien il est étrange qu'il ne cesse de rêver qu'il est avec Derek dans son loft, au lieu de rêver de sa nouvelle maison.

XXXXXXX

Derek fait encore un tour plus près de l'endroit où Stiles et son père campent. Il ne se rapproche pas assez de leur campement pour porter atteinte à leur vie privée, il reste dans un secteur qui est juste assez proche du leur pour s'assurer qu'ils sont en sécurité. Plus tôt dans la nuit, il s'était suffisamment approché d'eux pour entendre le faible et doux écho de leurs voix et pour sentir leur odeur, mais il n'était cependant pas assez près d'eux pour pouvoir entendre distinctement leur conversation.

Sa réaction est probablement tout à fait démesurée, mais Derek ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que Stiles et son père allaient se rendre dans un territoire extérieur au sien, sans protection, et sous le coup d'une menace potentiellement imminente à proximité. Il a pensé appeler Scott, mais il s'était convaincu que Scott n'aurait pas compris son inquiétude. Jusqu'à présent, on n'avait pas signalé de personnes disparues ou de décès provoqués par des attaques d'animaux. Mais il s'agissait de Stiles et Derek ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de le laisser sans défense.

Plus tôt ce jour-là, quand il avait attrapé ses clés dans le pot placé près de la porte d'entrée, Cora lui avait demandé où il allait. Il avait pensé à mentir, mais il essayait justement de faire en sorte de changer d'attitude, s'efforçant par exemple de se montrer plus communicatif avec sa meute. Alors, il avait répondu: «Dans l'Oregon. »

Cora s'était levée du canapé où elle était assise avec Jackson et s'était postée devant Derek, les bras croisés. « Voilà qui est intéressant. Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre est parti dans l'Oregon. Hmm ... Je me demande bien qui? » Derek lui avait jeté un regard noir. Ils étaient restés là, à échanger des regards furieux, lorsque Jackson s'était levé du canapé en grognant fort.

« Ecoutez, je vais à tous nous éviter de perdre du temps, » avait déclaré Jackson en éteignant la télévision. Il s'était saisi de son téléphone portable tout en baissant les yeux sur ses vêtements. « Je suppose que cette tenue conviendra pour courir dans les bois toute la nuit.»

Derek avait braqué son regard sur lui, décontenancé, et Cora s'était écriée : « Quoi? »

Jackson les avait tous les deux considérés d'un regard méprisant comme s'ils avaient été des débiles profonds. «Derek veut aller protéger Stilinski, toi , tu ne le laisseras pas partir seul, Derek veut probablement que nous lui donnions un coup de main mais jamais il ne le demandera, et vous allez juste vous prendre le chou durant les dix prochaines minutes voire plus jusqu'à ce que tout le monde s'énerve et pète les plombs. » Jackson les avait frôlés de l'épaule en passant devant eux, tout en chaussant son nez de ses lunettes de soleil puis était sorti par la porte d'entrée. « Et c'est moi qui m'assois devant dans la voiture. »

Jackson avait eu raison. Derek ne voulait pas y aller seul, mais il était trop gêné pour demander de l'aide. Il n'a pas encore tout à fait compris comment demander de l' aide quand il en a besoin, comment faire tomber ses a priori et apprendre à se reposer sur les membres de sa meute, apprendre à déléguer. Il a toujours l'impression qu'il doit être le plus fort, celui qui n'a besoin de rien ni de personne, mais pendant qu'il conduisait la voiture en direction de l'Oregon avec sa meute, qu'il écoutait leur conversation réconfortante et familière, il avait compris que la situation avait changé. Il a indubitablement besoin de certaines choses, il a besoin _d'eux_ aussi, et le leur faire savoir, c'est dans l'ordre des choses, c'est ce qu'il doit désormais faire. Quand il avait écouté Jackson et Cora discuter de musique pendant le trajet, il avait compris que les membres de sa meute le connaissaient mieux qu'il ne le croyait et qu'ils avaient besoin également de lui.

A présent, peut-être pour la première fois, Derek croit vraiment que tous les trois forment une _meute_.

La nuit est agréablement chaude et Derek découvre que se retrouver ici, plongé au coeur d'une forêt de l'Oregon, ce n'est pas si mal. Il ne se rapproche que de quelques kilomètres de Stiles, il ne veut pas s'immiscer au beau milieu de ce moment important dont il profite avec son père et perturber leur intimité. Il a juste besoin de savoir que Stiles est en sécurité.

Derek surveille le périmètre le plus proche du campement de Stiles, avec Cora placée au nord et Jackson à l'est. Tout est calme ici, aucun indice signalant la présence d'Omégas, aucun symbole gravé dans les arbres. Plus la nuit s'écoule lentement, silencieuse et immobile, plus Derek se calme progressivement.

Quelques heures avant l'aube, son téléphone sonne, et le nom de Jackson clignote sur l'écran. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

«J'ai trouvé quelque chose, » dit Jackson. « Ça ne constitue pas une menace pour Stiles, mais c'est quelque chose que tu devrais voir. »

Derek respire fort par le nez. Il n'aime pas laisser Stiles seul, mais si Jackson a pensé à le contacter, ce doit être important. Ils n'ont pas repéré la moindre trace d'Omégas aux alentours du campement de Stiles, absolument nulle part, Derek pense par conséquent qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de fâcheux. « Je serai là bientôt. Envoie-moi par texto l'endroit où tu te trouves. »

Derek envoie vite un message à Stiles avant de partir . _Jackson a_ _trouvé quelque chose à une trentaine de kilomètres au sud. Je le rejoins._ _Aucun signe de menace à_ _proximité._ _Fais quand même attention._

Derek court pour rejoindre la Camaro, roule pendant une vingtaine de kilomètres en direction du nord pour récupérer Cora qui l'attend au bord d'une route déserte, puis conduit jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouve Jackson. Il gare la voiture sur un chemin de terre qui est relié à la route principale, puis Cora et lui foncent en courant dans les bois.

Il suit les indications de son GPS qui le mènent vers Jackson jusqu'à ce qu'il flaire son odeur, puis il le retrouve grâce à ses instincts lupins. Quand ils s'approchent de lui, Jackson est appuyé contre un arbre et joue sur son téléphone cellulaire. Il a l'air de s'ennuyer.

« C'est par là, » dit Jackson, en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche tout en les conduisant encore plus loin dans les bois. Plus ils se rapprochent, plus Derek commence à les sentir.

L'odeur de chair pourrissante, les miasmes de la décomposition et de la mort.

Jackson les conduit à un bosquet d'arbres, et la puanteur est si forte que Derek doit couvrir sa bouche. Il se prépare au pire et s'avance pour aller voir ce que c'est. Il y a un cadavre partiellement recouvert par des feuilles.

«C'est un loup, » affirme Jackson pendant qu'il pointe la main du corps du bout de sa chaussure. « Il est encore sous sa forme de métamorphe. »

«C'est fait à l'arrache, » leur dit Derek. « Quelle que soit la personne qui a commis ce crime, elle a dissimulé le corps à la va vite. » Il fronce les sourcils en regardant le cadavre, puis s'efforce de faire comme s'il ne sentait pas l'odeur. Il se penche pour examiner d'un peu plus près le corps puis s'accroupit. De cette façon, il parvient à déceler quelque chose sous la puanteur que dégage le cadavre. « Cora, viens sentir ça. »

« Ouais, mais non, » répond-elle.

« Il y a quelque chose d'autre ici, » rétorque d'un ton sec Derek, « Je pense qu'il s'agit de la même odeur que tu as repérée auparavant. »

« Dieu, je te déteste tellement en ce moment,» marmonne Cora pendant qu'elle se penche à son tour pour renifler le corps. Elle a encore un haut-le-cœur, et bondit le plus loin possible du cadavre. « Oui, c'est bien là, en dessous. »

Le propre estomac de Derek est révulsé par l'odeur, et même Jackson s'est éloigné pour se mettre à côté de Cora. Derek enlève quelques-unes des feuilles et contemple la chair en bouillie et mutilée qui se trouve à la place de ce qui était autrefois la poitrine du loup. Derek arrive à discerner des traces et des marques laissées par des griffes, malgré la masse sanglante de chair et d'organes. Il repère aussi d'autres blessures, trouve des indices prouvant qu'une lutte a eu lieu. Il remarque enfin qu'il y a du sang sous les doigts du loup.

« Ça a été un sacré combat, très violent,» murmure Derek.

« On dirait que celui qui l'a tué a planqué le corps à la hâte et a pris la fuite, » dit Cora. Elle renifle l'air avec soin, se laisse guider par son instinct pendant qu'elle furète autour d'eux. «Le corps n'est pas vieux, mais il n'y a aucune piste d'odeur. C'est comme si... »

« L'odeur des meurtriers avait disparu, » termine Jackson.

Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, Derek se relève pour se remettre debout et sort son téléphone cellulaire. Il est presque cinq heures du matin, mais Derek ne s'en soucie pas. Il compose le numéro de l'Alpha qui gère ce territoire.

Après avoir expliqué qu'ils se trouvaient sur la zone du camping, il raconte à l'Alpha ce qu'ils ont trouvé. Après la fin de l'appel, il envoie par texto à l'Alpha les informations qui lui permettront de localiser le cadavre, puis commence à s'éloigner du corps. « Allons-y, la meute qui contrôle ce secteur s'occupera de ça. » Cora et Jackson marchent au même rythme que lui, à ses côtés, et Derek tend la main pour serrer l'épaule de Jackson. « Tu as fait du bon travail, » murmure-t-il, et le parfum de la satisfaction éprouvée par Jackson se substitue à l'odeur de pourriture qui persistait dans ses narines.

XXXXXXX

Quelques jours plus tard, Derek rejoint en voiture la clairière en face de la cabane, se gare et est étonné de voir la Jeep de Stiles à côté de la fourgonnette. Il éprouve à la fois de la frustration et de l'excitation. Il n'a pas vu Stiles depuis le week-end où il est allé camper, et il ne lui a pas envoyé de texto non plus. Derek s'était senti trop nerveux et embarrassé à l'idée de lui envoyer des messages après qu'il l'avait suivi dans l'Oregon.

A l'intérieur de la cabane, il retrouve Cora et Stiles blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Ils regardent la télévision. La voiture de Jackson n'est pas garée dans l'allée, Derek en déduit qu'il est sorti. Il réfréne la bouffée de jalousie qu'il éprouve en voyant Stiles et Cora avoir des contacts physiques de manière aussi désinvolte. Cora est couchée contre le flanc de Stiles et ce dernier a posé son bras autour de ses épaules. C'est la même position qu'elle adopte souvent pour regarder la télévision en compagnie de Derek et Jackson, mais Derek apprécie le spectacle de sa sœur pelotonnée contre Stiles à peu près autant qu'il avait apprécié de retrouver Lydia dans le même lit que lui.

Cette fois cependant, il parvient à maîtriser ses émotions.

« Yo, » s'écrie Cora, braquant ses yeux sur lui, pendant qu'il laisse tomber ses clés dans le pot.

Le visage de Stiles se fend d'un large sourire quand ses yeux se posent sur Derek. Ce dernier ne peut pas empêcher son cœur de faire un bond en remarquant combien Stiles semble heureux de le voir. « Hé, le loup harceleur. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Que fais-tu ici? »

Stiles a un petit rire. « Je viens te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, parce que tu as la manie de toujours apparaître sur mon lieu de travail sans prévenir. »

« Tu viens toujours sur le chantier sans te faire annoncer, » réplique Derek alors qu'il marche derrière le canapé pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il réprime l'envie terrible qu'il éprouve de laisser courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles et, au lieu de céder à sa pulsion, il passe la main sur la tête de Cora.

« C'est moi qui l'ai invité à venir, » explique Cora, puis elle donne un coup de poing dans la cuisse de Stiles . « Ce trou du cul n'est jamais venu me voir ici. »

« Je t'ai présenté mes excuses, oh mon Dieu, » répond Stiles en poussant un gémissement exprimant une grande souffrance. « Ta sœur est terrifiante, Derek, bien plus que toi. »

Derek arque un sourcil vers le haut à son adresse avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il commence à fouiller dans la cuisine à la recherche de quelque chose à préparer pour le dîner, essayant de chasser de son esprit le fait que Stiles est venu chez lui, mais pas pour le voir.

« Nous allons commander une pizza, » crie Cora depuis le salon. « Tu n'as pas à préparer le dîner. » Derek stoppe sa recherche et se dirige vers la porte qui sépare le salon de la cuisine. « Je pensais que j'irais les chercher dans quelques heures. »

Derek leur adresse un bref signe de la tête. Stiles le regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable inscrite sur son visage. « D'accord, » dit Derek. « Assure-toi qu'il y en ait une avec des saucisses. »

Cora lève ses yeux au ciel, puis les pose sur Stiles. « Il fait comme si je n'avais jamais mangé avec lui de la pizza. » Stiles s'esclaffe, et Derek sourit. Il jette un dernier regard à Stiles puis il se retourne, traverse la cuisine et sort par la porte située à l'arrière de la cabane.

C'est sa propre maison, et Stiles est là, mais il ne se sent pas de toute façon à sa place.

Derek suit, derrière la cabane, le vieux sentier escarpé qui monte à travers les arbres et mène à un petit abri de jardin à l'allure insignifiante. Il entre dans l'abri et appuie sur l'interrupteur pour allumer le plafonnier. Il respire l'odeur de la sciure et du bois et sent qu'il retrouve un peu de son énergie.

Après avoir raccordé son téléphone aux haut-parleurs et avoir chargé une playlist, il se dirige vers l'établi et inspecte les pièces de bois sur lesquelles il travaille. La table qu'il est en train de fabriquer est presque terminée, et il pourra donc bientôt commencer à travailler sur les chaises assorties à la table. Il se met au travail pour fixer les pieds au plateau supérieur. Il a déjà sculpté les pieds au cours du mois dernier, ainsi que le plateau. Il les a lasurés à la fin de la semaine dernière, et désormais, la seule chose qui lui reste à faire est de les assembler.

Derek fixe les pieds, travail qu'il effectue très rapidement. Une fois qu'il a achevé sa tâche, il examine le résultat avec fierté. Son père aurait été lui aussi fier de lui.

Avec précaution, il relègue la table dans un coin de l'abri de jardin et commence à chercher dans un tas de bois des morceaux qui lui permettront de confectionner l'assise des chaises. Il trouve un morceau de bois emmené sur le rivage par les flots, qu'il avait ramassé un jour où Cora et Jackson étaient allés avec lui à la plage. Il le fixe un instant avant de le positionner sur l'établi.

Il commence à poncer et à sculpter le morceau de bois lorsque la porte s'ouvre. Avant même que Derek ait pu lever les yeux, un parfum de cèdre et de chèvrefeuille vient frapper ses narines. Il ferme ses paupières , inhale cette odeur, sent la sérénité le gagner.

«C'est donc ici que tu t'es réfugié, » dit Stiles, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Derek lève ses yeux sur Stiles qui regarde autour de lui, émerveillé. « Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais le bois. »

Derek hausse les épaules, arrête de s'occuper de sa pièce de bois et se rassoit. « Parfois. »

Stiles examine les morceaux de bois et les planches qui gisent par terre, le long d'un des murs de l'abri de jardin, puis son attention se reporte sur le plan de travail de Derek. «Où as-tu appris à faire cela?"

« Mon père, » répond Derek. Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent quand ils viennent à la rencontre des siens. Leur expression a quelque chose de doux et de sincère. « Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait quoi que ce soit. Je,.. » Derek bouge sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise, il cesse brusquement de parler. Stiles se rapproche de lui, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes touchent celles de Derek. Il tend la main pour toucher le bois lisse pendant que Derek reprend la parole : «J'ai essayé de m'y remettre après, à New York. Laura m'a encouragé à le faire. » Stiles jette un coup d'oeil sur lui, et Derek secoue la tête. « Je n'ai pas réussi. Mais quand j'étais avec la meute de Marjorie, j'ai recommencé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ça? » demande Stiles. Derek se met debout, et peut-être est-ce à cause de l'émotion qu'il éprouve après avoir évoqué le souvenir de son père et de Laura, peut-être est-ce parce que Stiles est _ici_ , dans un lieu intime , qu'il lui confie des choses qu'il a à peine partagées avec sa sœur, toujours est-il qu'il finit par s'appuyer contre le dos de Stiles, et leurs deux corps se rapprochent l'un de l'autre. Il peut sentir la chaleur de Stiles contre sa peau, et il tourne la tête, inspire.

Il tend la main derrière Stiles, son bras s'enroule un peu autour de la taille de ce dernier lorsqu'il touche le morceau de bois. La bouche tout contre l'oreille de Stiles, il dit: « Je pense à faire une table, pour notre tanière, dans la nouvelle maison. » Stiles laisse traîner ses doigts sur le bois, se tourne pour regarder Derek. Celui-ci plonge ses pupilles dans les yeux marron et brillants de Stiles, et le visage de ce dernier est si proche du sien que Derek peut sentir son souffle brûlant et humide contre ses lèvres.

L'univers tout entier semble alors disparaître pour se réduire à leurs deux seules existences. Il serait si facile de se pencher pour embrasser Stiles, et faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour lui dans ce seul geste, mais Derek n'y arrive pas. C'est pourquoi il demande plutôt : «Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Stiles humecte ses lèvres et baisse les yeux sur la bouche de Derek, et ce dernier sent que tout, à l'intérieur de lui, lui crie de se contenter de foncer et d'agir. Le désir, l'envie et la légère excitation sexuelle qu'il perçoit dans les effluves qui s'exhalent de Stiles embrument son esprit, et il envisage tout simplement de succomber à l'attraction qu'il exerce sur lui... lorsqu'il entend une voiture arriver dans l'allée.

Il recule, hors du périmètre de Stiles, et retrouve ses esprits. Il prend une profonde inspiration qui l'aide à se recentrer et fait semblant de ne pas remarquer la rougeur qui a gagné le front, les joues et le cou de Stiles. « Cora est de retour avec les pizzas. »

Stiles jette un coup d'œil à la porte de l'abri de jardin et Derek entend Cora les appeler. Il n'est pas sûr que Stiles puisse l'entendre, alors il sort de l'abri et reprend la direction de la cabane, Stiles sur ses talons. Son corps vibre d'énergie, ses lèvres et ses membres le picotent, comme enivrés par l'instant intime qu'ils viennent juste de vivre ensemble.

Cora est déjà installée sur le canapé avec une boîte en carton ouverte devant elle, en train d'engloutir une tranche de pizza. Stiles se laisse tomber à ses côtés, et Derek s'assied du côté opposé au sien. Si d'aventure elle a remarqué qu'ils se comportent d'une façon différente que de coutume, elle n'en laisse en tout cas rien paraître. Stiles met sur son assiette la pizza pepperoni, et Derek prend la boîte en carton qui est en dessous des autres et qui doit être celle qui contient la pizza garnie de saucisses.

Derek regarde la télévision pendant qu'ils mangent, mais il ne la regarde pas vraiment. Il est conscient que Cora et Stiles parlent, mais son esprit est ailleurs, toujours en train de vivre l'instant qui a précédé l'arrivée de Cora. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle ne les avait pas interrompus. Aurait-il embrassé Stiles? Ce dernier l'avait en tout cas dévisagé comme s'il avait voulu que Derek l'embrasse.

Même maintenant, avec Cora installée entre eux, malgré cette occasion manquée, il peut sentir le parfum de _désir_ et d' _envie_ qui imprègne la peau de Stiles.

Lorsque Derek a terminé sa pizza, il se lève et emporte son assiette dans la cuisine. Cora l'interpelle : « Hé, le débilos , où vas-tu ? Nous sommes en plein milieu du film. »

Derek revient dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regarde, assis sur le canapé, encore occupés à manger. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à Stiles et s'aperçoit que celui-ci le contemple pensivement. Il se tourne vers Cora et dit: « Je vais continuer à travailler sur la table que j'ai commencée à fabriquer. »

Cora fronce les sourcils en braquant son regard sur lui et tente de lui faire comprendre quelque chose par le biais de ses mimiques et de ses sourcils. Derek, très déterminé, ignore son manège. Elle dit : « La table peut attendre jusqu'à demain. »

« Ça va, Cora. Et puis, je ne veux pas interrompre votre petite soirée entre copains. »

Cora lève les yeux au ciel, et Stiles le fixe toujours, et Derek sent son regard le pénétrer, s'enrouler tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. « Espèce d'idiot, on s'en moque, n'est-ce pas, Stiles ? »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Bien sûr. Tu peux sans problème rester avec nous. Nous sommes contents d'être avec toi, tu sais. » Stiles lui sourit, ses yeux pétillent.

« Merci. Peut-être la prochaine fois. » Sur ces paroles, Derek les quitte et retourne dans son abri de jardin.

Il travaille sur le ponçage et le façonnage du bois pendant un long moment. L'odeur de Stiles flotte encore dans l'air, lourde et omniprésente, et Derek ne quitte pas des yeux la pièce de bois pendant qu'il la rabote. Les choses ont sans aucun doute changé entre eux; Derek ne peut plus le nier. Stiles semble éprouver des sentiments pour lui, mais Derek ne sait pas s'ils devraient passer au niveau supérieur, s'ils doivent dépasser le stade de l'amitié qui les lie désormais pour passer à autre chose.

Parce qu'il y a juste un souci. Derek a peur de perdre Stiles. Derek veut que Stiles fasse partie de sa vie, ne peut pas s'imaginer de ne plus jamais le voir. Sa présence lui est devenue si familière. Et c'est alors que les mots se forment dans l'esprit de Derek, se concrétisent. _Stiles est devenu un membre de la meute._

Et en plus de cette prise de conscience qui le terrifie, pour ne rien arranger, Derek se rend compte qu'il est tombé amoureux de lui.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot, putain, » se murmure Derek à lui-même pendant qu'il serre le morceau de bois si fort qu'il vole en éclats. Il soupire.

Plus tard, un léger coup sur la porte se fait entendre juste avant que Derek perçoive l'odeur de Stiles. Il l'invite à entrer, et Stiles pénètre à l'intérieur de l'abri, en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se dirige vers l'établi pour mesurer l'évolution du travail effectué par Derek au cours des dernières heures.

« C'est beau, » s'exclame Stiles, tout en touchant les bords arrondis de la pièce de bois sur laquelle Derek travaille.

«J'ai à peine commencé, » lui dit Derek. « Ça va prendre du temps pour obtenir ce que je veux. »

Stiles s'approche plus près de l'endroit où Derek est assis sur un tabouret et lui sourit. « C'est une bonne chose que tu sois un homme patient, » dit Stiles tout en s'approchant encore. « A ta place, j'aurais déjà renoncé et je serais allé chez IKEA. »

« Ce n'est pas toujours le résultat final qui compte, » réplique Derek. « La conception de l'objet, les étapes de son façonnage sont aussi importants, peut-être même plus gratifiants. »

Stiles fait un pas de plus, il rougit aux côtés de Derek, tout près de lui. Comme Derek est assis sur son tabouret, Stiles est légèrement plus grand que lui. Cela oblige Derek à lever les yeux pour regarder son visage. Il voit la langue de Stiles pointer entre ses lèvres et ce dernier dit : « Je vais bientôt rentrer chez moi. Je ne voulais pas partir sans te dire au revoir. »

« Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait, » affirme Derek. Ses mains le démangent, dévorées par l'envie de toucher Stiles et de se poser sur sa taille.

Stiles lui fait un petit sourire et ne dit plus rien, se contentant de le regarder. Puis il se penche en avant, abolissant la distance qui les sépare. Derek ferme les yeux, entrouvre ses lèvres et prend une inspiration juste avant que la bouche de Stiles rejoigne la sienne pour y déposer un baiser. C'est un baiser tendre, doux, timide et hésitant. Les lèvres de Stiles sont chaudes, et son parfum inonde les sens de Derek, éveillant à la vie chaque fibre de son corps. Aucun des deux ne bouge, ils restent simplement immobiles, figés dans ce long baiser appuyé qui se prolonge à n'en plus finir.

Trop tôt, Stiles se retire, ses joues sont roses, ses yeux brillants. La bouche de Derek picote à l'endroit où les lèvres de Stiles se sont posées. Stiles pointe sa langue entre ses lèvres comme pour recueillir le goût de leur baiser, puis un petit sourire étire sa bouche. « Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Derek ne répond pas, il observe simplement Stiles alors que ce dernier s'en va, et ses doigts se posent sur ses lèvres.

 _ **(1) Encore un jeu de mot difficile à traduire où "fuck" (baiser) était utilisé pour que Jackson puisse ironiser sur les exploits sexuels inexistants de Stiles. Faute de mieux, j'ai utilisé le verbe "décharger" qui peut signifier "éjaculer".**_

 ** _(2) s'mores (abréviation de give me some more / sortes de sandwich à manger l'été autour d'un feu de bois, en camping) : cher lecteur, chère lectrice, il te faut réunir autour d'un feu (un barbecue peut faire l'affaire) les ingrédients suivants :_**

 _ **des guimauves/marshmallows ou de la pâte Fluff (chamallow à tartiner),**_ _**des tablettes de chocolat facilement sécables en barres ou morceaux,**_ _**des biscuits type Graham Crackers (ou Petits Beurre, Petit Bruns, biscuits Thé, Speculoos, etc…),**_ _**des bonbons enrobés de chocolat type Reese's Cups (beurre de cacahuètes enrobé de chocolat) ou Milk Duds (caramel mou enrobé de chocolat) / disponible chez certains Monoprix et aussi Galeries Lafayette Gourmet ... Sinon, direction La Boutique Américaine sur Internet. Et pour terminer**_ _ **des piques à brochettes ou de fins morceaux de bois.**_

 _ **Allumer un feu dans un endroit sécurisé. Les braises sont plus efficaces que les flammes donc il est déconseillé d'allumer au dernier moment !**_

 _ **Remarque : même si le S'more est un snack traditionnellement mangé l'été dehors autour du feu, il peut bien sûr très bien être préparé autour d'une cheminée, au chaud à l'intérieur, c'est sympa aussi !**_

 _ **Le plus dur est fait ! Il ne reste plus qu'à enfoncer un marshmallow au bout de ta pique et à le laisser doucement dorer à quelques centimètres au-dessus des braises.**_

 _ **Quand il est assez grillé (certains l'aiment à peine ramolli, d'autres un peu brûlé, chacun ses goûts !), le placer sur un biscuit Graham Cracker (ou autre) en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler, poser quelques carrés de chocolat ou des bonbons au chocolat par-dessus, selon vos envies et refermer en sandwich avec un second biscuit.**_ _**Eh ben voilà ... Direct sur les hanches !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour flatter ma vanité XD (non, mais sans blaguer, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir si ça vous a plu et pensez à l'auteure aussi, elle sera toute contente de voir que les lecteurs français apprécient son texte). Passez une bonne semaine ! Et à dans deux ou trois semaines, vous verrez bien !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Suite de la traduction de psychicclam sur ao3 postée en avance pour cause de week end surbooké. Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à laisser un p'tit message.**_

 _ **Attention ! Scène explicite dans ce chapitre. Je répète : scène explicite dans ce chapitre.**_

 **Chapitre 5**

 _Si ton amour tout entier est dans une impasse,_  
 _Prends ma main et prends-la en suffisance_  
 _Prends-la toute,_

 _Tu sais que_ _je peux faire cesser ta chute._

\- Dan Michaelson - Breaking Falls

 _(Tu ne m'aimeras plus)_  
 _Si jamais je guéris_

\- Xplor - Recover

Stiles gare sa Jeep à côté de la voiture de Kira. L'entrée de la maison du lac est encombrée de voitures appartenant aux membres de la meute. Quatre sont stationnées les unes à côté des autres près de la maison et d'autres encore bordent l'allée. Presque tout le monde semble être déjà arrivé, ce qui ne surprend guère Stiles puisqu'il a dû patienter jusqu'à la fin de sa journée de travail pour pouvoir venir.

Il entre dans la maison où la musique beugle, déversée par la sono connectée à plusieurs relais dans toute la maison. La cuisine est déserte, de la nourriture traîne sur les plans de travail. Cependant, à travers les fenêtres, il repère des gens dehors et il entend aussi des voix. Il va vers le réfrigérateur, l'ouvre et y prend une bière avant de se diriger vers la terrasse arrière. Les membres de la meute y sont disséminés et se partagent entre différents groupes.

Scott officie au grill avec Parrish, et confectionne des hamburgers et des hot-dogs. Liam est assis sur une chaise avec Hayden sur ses genoux, Mason et Corey sont en face d'eux et bavardent. Lydia et Kira sont dans le jardin, allongées sur des chaises longues. Elles portent des bikinis et prennent un bain de soleil.« Salut, mec, » dit en souriant Scott quand Stiles s'approche de lui. Il donne un coup d'épaule à Stiles pendant que ce dernier fait un signe de tête pour saluer Parrish. «Heureux que tu sois enfin arrivé.»

« Moi aussi, » réplique Stiles. « Le travail, ça craint. » Il porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et en boit une gorgée. Il jette un coup d'œil sur Parrish, puis lance en plaisantant: « Vu que je suis mineur, tu vas m'arrêter pour consommation illégale d'alcool , monsieur le shérif-adjoint ? »

Parrish rit de bon cœur. « Lydia m'a dit que je pouvais venir à condition que j'oublie ma fonction de policier si jamais je constatais que des mineurs consommaient de l'alcool et des drogues douces. »

«C'est assez contraire à l'éthique dont un représentant de la loi est censé faire preuve,» fait remarquer Stiles .

« Je passe tout mon temps libre en compagnie d'un tas de créatures surnaturelles, et je suis une créature surnaturelle moi-même. Aussi longtemps que personne ne conduit et ne met en danger la vie de gens innocents, j'estime que ça ne vaut pas la peine que je signale ce genre de délit. »

Stiles tend le bras et tape Parrish sur l'épaule. « Brave gars. » Il le considère d'un air grave. « Si jamais mon père te demande des comptes, tu réponds que nous étions tous sages comme des images. »

Parrish s'esclaffe. « Comme s'il allait le croire. »

Scott baisse le couvercle du barbecue puis se dirige avec Stiles et Parrish vers quelques chaises vides à côté de Liam et des autres garçons. Stiles prend une profonde inspiration pendant qu'il s'installe sur la chaise et se détend. Il dort mieux, mais il est toujours tendu, à cause de l'anxiété qu'il continue d'éprouver. Il sait que la décoction d'herbes ne bloque pas tout ce qui se trame dans son inconscient, parce qu'il a encore parfois des visions fulgurantes, qui surgissent dans son esprit, pendant son sommeil, et forment un imbroglio confus de songes dont il émerge difficilement quand il se réveille. Ces rêves sont constitués d'images d'eau froide, de jeu de Go, de reflets d'argent et de Derek, qui se juxtaposent et se mélangent.

Presque tous les matins, il se réveille perturbé et désorienté, ces images s'estompant bien trop lentement dans sa tête.

Il prend une deuxième longue gorgée de sa bière et entame une conversation au sujet de la défaite récente des Mets. Lui, Parrish, Liam et Mason discutent constamment de baseball, principalement parce qu'ils aiment tous des équipes très différentes, et que Mason et Parrish préfèrent la Ligue américaine à la Nationale.

Ils sont en train d'avoir une discussion animée où ils comparent les mérites des Mets par rapport à ceux des Giants et des Cubs lorsqu'arrive Danny. Suivi par Jackson. Qui est lui-même suivi par Cora et Derek.

Tout le monde se tait et fixe le groupe qui vient d'arriver. Le cœur de Stiles se met à cogner contre sa poitrine quand il voit Derek, qui est en train de le regarder. Il détourne alors rapidement les yeux et préfère reporter son attention sur Danny et sur Jackson. Danny rejoint spontanément la meute sans plus attendre et sans avoir pris conscience qu'il y avait comme un malaise dans l'assemblée.

Parce que la situation est gênante. Parrish et Jackson au même endroit? C'est la recette d'un désastre programmé, ou d'un bain de sang. Saturé de griffes et de feu.

En dehors de ce premier problème, il y en a un second, même s'il est tout à fait différent. Ce qui rend la situation également embarrassante, c'est que Cora et Derek ne connaissent pas le reste de la meute. Ajoutons à l'équation, par dessus le marché , _Derek_. Sa source d'embarras à lui, "made in Stiles". Derek n'a pas daigné lui envoyer un texto ni le voir depuis qu'il l'a embrassé l'autre soir, un moment à propos duquel Stiles tente de se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un mirage. Parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête quand il a embrassé Derek ce soir-là.

Un accès de folie, a décrété Stiles. Ç'avait été clairement un accès de folie.

Et, à présent, les trois membres de la meute Hale sont debout près de la porte de la cuisine. Ils jettent des coups d'oeil autour d'eux, mal à l'aise, le corps droit et rigide. Stiles s'en était jusqu'ici très bien sorti dans le genre « évitons les problèmes et espérons qu'ils disparaîtront d'eux-mêmes». Jusqu'à ce que ce stupide problème estampillé « sourcils froncés et menaçants » se pointe au barbecue. Stiles décide qu'il ne se rendra plus jamais à une soirée barbecue. Beaucoup trop dangereux.

Scott se dirige avec un large sourire vers la meute Hale. « Hé, les gars, je ne savais pas que vous viendriez! » Il tend la main pour serrer celle de Derek, tout en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Stiles remarque que cet accueil souriant induit chez Derek une micro-seconde de détente. Pas plus. Scott parle à Cora et serre son épaule avant de se tourner vers Jackson en hochant la tête. « Hé, Jackson, c'est bon de te revoir. »

Jackson réplique à son tour par un hochement de tête exécuté avec raideur. « McCall. »

« Vous voulez des bières? Je peux vous montrer où en trouver. »

Cora sourit. « Ce serait génial. » Derek et Cora suivent Scott dans la maison tandis que Jackson reste debout devant la porte, dévisageant d'un air hargneux le reste du groupe. Stiles est sûr qu'en vérité, c'est uniquement Parrish qu'il fixe d'un air hargneux.

Lydia et Kira arrivent sur la terrasse au moment où Danny prend une chaise et dit: « Les gars, voici Jackson. Jackson, voici Liam, Hayden, Mason, Corey, Parrish et Kira. » Le groupe marmonne et échange des salutations. Lydia marche à grands pas vers Jackson, sa peau pâle rosie par le soleil. Elle a ses cheveux noués, très haut, en un chignon lâche, et fait à la diable -l'effet coiffé-décoiffé en est cependant parfaitement maîtrisé, bien entendu - et relève ses grandes lunettes de soleil rondes pour les poser sur sa tête quand elle s'arrête devant lui.

« Que fabriques-tu ici? » demande-t-elle.

Jackson reporte son attention vers elle, et l'expression de son visage s'adoucit considérablement. « Danny m'a invité, » lui répond-il.

Lydia lui sourit, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, sers-toi de quoi boire et manger. Tu sais où tout se trouve. »

Jackson hoche la tête et ne la quitte pas des yeux pendant qu'elle regagne sa chaise longue et enfile par la tête sa tunique de plage .Kira les a entre temps rejoints. Elle a passé sur son bikini un débardeur et un short. Le cercle des invités s'étant considérablement élargi, Stiles se lève pour ajouter deux chaises à côté de la sienne, destinées à Cora et Derek.

Quand Cora, Derek et Scott reviennent sur la terrasse, Cora s'assoit sur la deuxième chaise la plus éloignée de Stiles, laissant inoccupée celle qui se trouve entre eux. Derek fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il se rapproche du siège vide, mais il s'y installe, sans vraiment prêter attention à Stiles.

« Hé, loser, » le salue Cora, tout en prenant une chip sur son assiette posée sur ses genoux. D'un ton sarcastique, elle ajoute : « Merci de nous avoir invités à cette petite sauterie. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Ça va, j'étais au travail quand j'ai reçu le message à propos du barbecue organisé par Scott. Je ne savais pas que nous avions invité d'autres personnes en dehors de sa meute. »

« Nous pouvons partir, » dit Derek. Il contemple Stiles. Les traits de son visage sont froids, inexpressifs. Stiles tente d'étouffer la vive flamme de peine que provoquent en lui la réflexion et l'attitude de Derek.

Alors, il essaie d'agir normalement et manifeste son agacement en levant les yeux au ciel à son intention. « Ne sois pas stupide. Tu restes, même si je dois pour cela t'attacher à ta chaise avec de l'aconit. »

Derek arque un sourcil et derrière lui, Cora sourit d'un air narquois puis lâche : « Ça m'a tout l'air d'être une invitation à la débauche. »

Stiles, tout en rougissant, jette un coup d'oeil à Derek, et il peut voir que les joues de ce dernier se sont teintes d'une subtile nuance de rose pâle. De toute évidence, Cora constitue une menace et _doit mourir._

Scott vérifie la cuisson des hamburgers, Lydia regagne l'intérieur de la maison en compagnie de Jackson pour réunir tout ce dont ils auront besoin pour le dîner, et Danny, Liam, Parrish et Corey vont dans le jardin pour commencer une partie de jeu de pétanque. Stiles les regarde un peu jouer, et leur façon de s'y prendre est différente de tout ce qu'il a eu l'occasion de voir jusqu'ici. Les gars n'y vont pas de main morte.

« Je parie dix dollars que Liam éborgne quelqu'un avant la fin du jeu, » glisse Stiles à Hayden.

« Il parvient plus à se contrôler que tu ne le penses, » objecte-t-elle, mais Liam envoie à cet instant précis rouler la boule avec tant de force qu'elle frappe Corey à l'estomac. Hayden fait une grimace. « Enfin, je crois. » Lorsque Danny arrive à lancer sa boule plus près du cochonnet que lui, Liam s'en saisit, puis la lance dans le lac. Les autres joueurs râlent et se voient contraints de prendre une des boules destinées à remplacer les autres en cas de nécessité.

« Ces dix dollars sont à moi, Romero, » dit Stiles en narguant Hayden. Elle plisse les yeux et lui fait un doigt d'honneur. Stiles rit.

Kira arrive et s'installe sur la chaise à côté de Stiles. « Salut, Derek, » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Heureuse de te revoir. »

Derek lui sourit. « Moi aussi. »

Stiles, assis entre Derek et Kira, se demande s'il ne devrait pas déplacer sa chaise pour faciliter leur conversation. C'est alors que Kira déclare : «J'ai essayé plusieurs fois de convaincre Stiles de t'inviter pour qu'on puisse se voir tous ensemble, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Je lui ai dit qu'il devait cesser de te garder pour lui tout seul. »

Stiles se tourne vers Kira, stupéfait par ce qu'elle vient de dire. Il est plongé dans l'embarras et ne veut qu'une chose : qu'elle se taise. « Je te l'ai dit, Kira, Derek est très occupé et ... a des trucs à faire. »

Kira ne soupçonne rien de sa gêne et insiste : « Je suis sûre qu'il a bien le temps de venir manger le soir, de temps à autre. » Elle sourit à Derek de toutes ses dents. « Tu devrais vraiment venir dîner avec nous à l'occasion. »

Stiles jette un coup d'oeil à Derek, qui a l'air à la fois flatté et mal à l'aise. « Hum, d'accord. »

Le visage de Kira s'illumine.

Heureusement, Scott annonce que le dîner est prêt, et Stiles bondit de sa chaise, filant à l'intérieur de la maison pour voir s'il peut aider Lydia. Cette dernière ne se trouvant pas dans la cuisine, il part à sa recherche, mais s'arrête dans le couloir quand il entend des éclats de voix.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais là », dit Lydia. « Nous n'avions rien prévu ce soir. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je doive apprécier le fait qu'il soit là, »rétorque Jackson. Stiles se sent coupable d'espionner leur conversation, mais il ne peut pas se permettre encore de bouger, sinon il attirerait leur attention.

« Tu sais que je sors avec lui, » poursuit Lydia.

« Malheureusement. »

« Jackson … » Elle s'interrompt au beau milieu de sa phrase et Stiles n'entend plus qu'un son étouffé. Il n'a aucun mal à imaginer comment Jackson s'y est pris pour l'empêcher de continuer à parler.

Il retourne dans la cuisine et y retrouve Derek, qui regarde autour de lui, d'un air un peu hagard. « Hé, » dit Stiles, tout en se dirigeant vers un sac posé au sol pour y récupérer les assiettes en carton qu'il contient. « As-tu besoin de quelque chose? »

« Je, euh, suis venu voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. »

Derek reste là, l'air gauche, la mine pincée. Stiles soupire et s'appuie contre le comptoir. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Tout cela est gênant à mort.» Derek semble désarçonné par son franc-parler, mais il acquiesce d'un bref signe de tête à ce qu'il vient de dire. « Je ne veux pas que ce soit gênant, » poursuit Stiles.

« Moi non plus, » réplique Derek à voix basse.

« Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, » dit Stiles. « Ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'aurait pas dû se produire. »

Derek fronce les sourcils en le fixant. Stiles pense que Derek n'est peut-être pas d'accord avec ce qu'il vient d'affirmer, si jamais l'expression chagrinée de son visage constitue une preuve suffisante pour qu'il puisse s'aventurer à formuler cette hypothèse. Néanmoins, Stiles se demande aussi si ce baiser _ne_ _devait pas fatalement_ se produire et il n'est pas sûr de la réponse à donner à cette question. Le fait que Derek et lui se soient liés d'amitié l'étonne déjà beaucoup ; il ignore s'ils pourront un jour être plus que des amis.

« Ouais, » lâche enfin Derek.

Stiles s'efforce d'ignorer la douleur cuisante qu'il éprouve à l'idée d'être repoussé, ce qui est une réaction idiote puisque _c_ _'est lui qui a affirmé que tout cela n'aurait pas dû se produire._ Peut-être qu'il pensait que Derek ne serait pas d'accord avec lui - peut-être qu'il _voulait_ que Derek ne soit pas d'accord avec lui.

Au lieu de protester, Derek vient d'accepter de toute évidence d'entériner le fait qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Bien sûr qu'il en est ainsi, pense Stiles. Lui-même a essayé de s'en persuader depuis un bon moment.

« D'accord, » dit Stiles, en hochant la tête. Il lui tourne le dos pour s'occuper des assiettes. Il triture maladroitement le lien qui ferme le paquet contenant les assiettes, ses mains tremblent légèrement. Derek, tout à coup, surgit à ses côtés, sa main se referme sur celles de Stiles, l'apaisant aussitôt. Stiles fixe leurs mains, puis lève les yeux pour regarder Derek. Les sourcils de Derek sont froncés, trahissant son désarroi et Stiles se sent tout aussi désemparé. « Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, » répond Derek.

Stiles lâche un rire bref, presque un jappement. Derek le contemple, de nouveau plongé dans le désarroi le plus profond et Stiles lève sa main pour la poser sur sa joue. Le visage de Derek se crispe encore plus. « Stiles, » dit-il, d'une voix troublée.

« Derek, » halète Stiles, comme à bout de souffle. Il se penche en avant et embrasse Derek. Contrairement à l'autre soir, Derek répond cette fois-ci à son baiser, en l'embrassant tendrement. Alors, bien trop tôt, Derek se retire et dévisage Stiles, les yeux brillants. Ce dernier se met à étudier leur couleur unique, plus claire qu'il ne l'avait remarquée autrefois, et il décrète que cette clarté dans son regard nimbe en quelque sorte d'une certaine délicatesse ses traits.

« Nous devrions… » commence à dire Derek, tout en reculant de quelques pas et en indiquant la terrasse, « Avant que quelqu'un vienne par ici. »

Stiles acquiesce, humectant de sa langue ses lèvres. « Ouais. »

Ils sont en train de réunir sur le plan de travail des assiettes, des saladiers remplis de chips et de crudités lorsque Lydia et Jackson rentrent dans la cuisine. Tous les quatre s'observent nerveusement, d'un air confus. Le visage de Lydia est rouge, les cheveux de Jackson sont ébouriffés et sa chemise est chiffonnée et froissée.

Lydia redresse ses épaules, part à grandes enjambées en direction de la terrasse, et Jackson s'apprête à lui emboîter le pas. Mais Derek lui dit: «Ta chemise.»

Stiles ricane, et Jackson le dévisage d'un air mauvais pendant qu'il réajuste sa chemise et passe une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. « Pas un mot, Stilinski. Et ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas flairer ce qui se trame ici. » Il hausse ses sourcils et lui lance un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de retourner sur la terrasse.

« Est-il vraiment nécessaire que tu le gardes dans ta meute ? » couine Stiles, ce qui provoque le rire de Derek.

Ils mangent assis en cercle sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Lydia s'est assise à côté de Parrish, Jackson s'est donc assis à gauche de Cora et les observe d'un air furieux tout au long du repas, tandis que Danny fait de son mieux pour le dérider. Hayden se retrouve assise à la droite de Cora, et elles commencent à se rapprocher et à lier connaissance en discutant voyages et football européen. Stiles se retrouve coincé entre Scott et Mason, parce que Derek s'est installé sur la chaise à côté de Danny , que Kira s'est assise à côté de lui et qu'elle a immédiatement commencé à monopoliser la conversation. Stiles pense que c'est probablement une bonne chose, parce qu'il s'est à _nouveau_ comporté comme un crétin et a embrassé Derek. _Encore._

Comment a-t-il pu être aussi stupide? Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ? C'est comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir ainsi lorsqu'il voit que Derek est inquiet. Sans compter que chaque fois qu'il le voyait ces derniers temps, il avait juste envie de l'embrasser et de le toucher, et pour Dieu sait quelle raison, il a succombé.

C'est alors que le genou de Scott cogne contre le sien et le tire de ses pensées. « Ça va ? » chuchote Scott.

Stiles acquiesce et prend une autre bouchée de son hamburger. Après qu'il l'a avalée, il demande: « Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité l'une de tes petites amies pour venir passer la soirée ici ? »

Scott a l'air gêné et rit. « C'est une soirée réservée aux membres de la meute. »

« Lydia a invité Parrish, et Danny a invité Jackson et les autres. »

Le regard de Scott suit le cercle formé par les invités avant de se poser de nouveau sur Stiles. « C'est encore et toujours une soirée spéciale meute. »Stiles hoche la tête, il comprend ce qu'il veut dire. « De plus, » ajoute Scott, « Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit se voie obligé de jouer la comédie pour cacher sa vraie nature. »

« Avec qui sors-tu en ce moment ? »

« Personne, » répond Scott. « Je me suis rendu à un ou deux rendez-vous la semaine dernière. »

« Oh-Oh, » dit Stiles, en remuant ses sourcils d'un air coquin.

« Ce n'étaient que des rendez-vous, » poursuit Scott en riant, «même si ça s'est terminé comme tu le sous-entends. »

« Je t'envie tellement, mec, » gémit Stiles. Il laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il sent que quelque chose a heurté sa tempe. Il jette un regard courroucé à Liam, qui déglutit bruyamment.

« Tu chouines à propos de quoi ? »

« N'interromps pas les conversations entre adultes, » rétorque Stiles.

Liam lève les yeux au ciel et lance une deuxième tomate cerise à la tête de Stiles. Scott dit: « Il parle des filles avec qui je sors. »

Liam rit. « Tu veux dire qu'il chouine parce que tu t'envoies en l'air et pas lui ? »

Stiles relance la tomate à Liam, mais ce dernier l'évite. « La ferme. »

« Tu es énervé pour la seule et simple raison que tu es le seul membre de la meute à ne pas baiser avec quelqu'un, » dit Liam.

« Quelle classe, Liam, » s'écrie Hayden. Ce n'est pourtant pas comme si tout le monde ignorait qu'ils couchent ensemble depuis leur deuxième année de lycée.

« Je n'ai pas moi non plus de relations sexuelles en ce moment, » intervient Kira , tout en adressant à Stiles un sourire pour lui montrer sa solidarité. Stiles gémit d'embarras pendant qu'il passe ses mains sur son visage.

« Il a raté une occasion d'en avoir avec moi, » proclame Cora, « Je me le serais volontiers tapé.» Derek s'étrangle de travers en avalant une chip, et Stiles lui lance un coup d'oeil rapide. Derek semble aussi mal à l'aise que Stiles. Mais lorsque ce dernier regarde Jackson, Lydia et Parrish, il s'aperçoit qu'ils ont tous les trois, eux aussi, l'air passablement mal à l'aise, et qu'ils gardent obstinément le silence. Stiles sait que c'est parce que Lydia a des relations sexuelles avec les deux hommes, et ces derniers sont au courant qu'elle couche avec eux, et c'est tout simplement gênant que tous les deux se retrouvent réunis côte à côte ce soir. Stiles sait que cette soirée regorge de situations qui sont autant de sources d'embarras. Elle pourrait même gagner le prix de la nuit la plus riche en situations gênantes qui ait jamais eu lieu.

« Peut-on arrêter de parler de ma vie sexuelle? » s'écrie Stiles.

« De son absence totale, tu veux dire, » dit Liam.

« Derek ne couche avec personne non plus, » annonce Cora tout en lui adressant un sourire mielleux.

On dirait que Derek a envie de débarrasser le plancher, et Stiles remarque que ses mains se sont serrées bien trop fort sur son assiette en carton. Alors Jackson s'écrie : « Comme si toi tu t'envoyais en l'air en ce moment! »

Derek semble se détendre quand l'attention de l'assemblée se détourne de lui pour se fixer sur Cora. Cette dernière lève les yeux au ciel. « Ouais, et alors ? Ça ne me pose pas de problème. Si je voulais baiser, je dénicherais un plan cul et c'est tout. » Elle hausse les épaules.

Kira sourit et dit: « Nous devrions passer une soirée entre filles et aller dans le centre-ville de Beacon. On pourrait aller danser! »

Cora lui retourne son sourire. « Ouais, ce serait amusant. »

Stiles se demande comment diable ils en sont venus à parler de leur vie sexuelle.

« A quoi jouerons-nous après manger? » demande Lydia et la conversation change de sujet pour s'orienter vers le choix d'un jeu auquel treize personnes pourraient participer. Stiles sait qu'elle a fait exprès de changer de sujet de conversation, et il approuve sa façon d'agir.

Stiles jette un regard furtif vers Derek. Ce dernier fixe son assiette, et Stiles peut voir que ses oreilles se sont teintées d'une nuance rose pâle. Cette vision lui donne l'envie absurde d'aller vers lui et de l'embrasser. Un instant plus tard, Derek lève les yeux vers Stiles et verrouille son regard dans le sien. Stiles lui adresse un petit sourire. Derek lui retourne son sourire. Stiles se mord les lèvres et oriente son regard vers l'endroit où Lydia et Mason se disputent à propos du jeu.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek ne sait pas pourquoi il est assis ici, dans la maison du lac de Lydia Martin, en train de partager un repas avec une meute qui lui est aussi peu familière. Il connaît Scott et Stiles, et aussi Lydia et son parfum à travers Jackson, mais les autres sont pour lui des étrangers. Il se souvient d'avoir fait la connaissance de Kira juste avant son départ de Beacon Hills, et elle est tout aussi sympathique et énergique que dans ses souvenirs. Il est en bons termes avec Parrish. Il connaît Danny grâce à Jackson, et il l'a rencontré à plusieurs reprises, se souvient de Liam comme étant celui que Scott a le premier transformé en loup-garou après l'avoir mordu , mais les autres, il ne les a jamais rencontrés jusqu'à ce soir.

Cette situation donne l'impression à Derek de ne pas du tout être à sa place.

Et pour couronner le tout, Stiles l'a embrassé, u _ne_ _fois de plus_. Derek n'a qu'une seule envie : se transformer, courir sous la lune décroissante et réfléchir à ce qu'il éprouve.

Mais ce n'est pas près d'arriver car ils sont tous partis dans la salle de séjour, une pièce très spacieuse, et ils se disputent pour se mettre d'accord sur la composition des équipes pendant que Lydia et Parrish mettent en place le plateau du jeu de société.

Liam, Hayden, Mason et Corey ont déjà formé une équipe de quatre personnes. « Chacune des équipes qui restent à composer doit compter trois personnes,» dit Hayden.

«Je me mets avec Danny, » dit Jackson.

« Je fais équipe avec Jackson et Danny, » ajoute Cora.

Kira annonce : « Je me mets avec Lydia. »

« Moi aussi, » dit Parrish.

Derek jette un coup d'oeil maladroit vers l'endroit où Scott et Stiles sont assis sur des chaises, de l'autre côté de la pièce. Scott lui sourit spontanément. «Génial, Derek, ça signifie que tu es dans notre équipe. »

Derek dévisage d'un air furibond Cora pendant qu'il passe devant elle, et elle lui fait un clin d'œil. La garce, elle a fait exprès. Elle a fait également exprès de faire des commentaires sur Stiles et sur l'absence actuelle de relations sexuelles dans l'existence de son frère. Il a deviné ce qu'elle manigance, et il fulmine.

« Mec, » dit Stiles tandis que Derek prend place en s'asseyant derrière lui et Scott. « Ce n'est pas si grave. On dirait que tu es sur le point d'assassiner quelqu'un. »

« Ouais, Stiles et moi sommes les champions en titre du Cranium. »

Derek plisse les sourcils à la vue du plateau. « Je ne sais même pas en quoi ce jeu consiste. »

Stiles le regarde bouche bée. « Comment? Comment tu t'es débrouillé jusqu'ici pour n'avoir jamais joué au Cranium ? C'est un jeu hilarant. Regarde, je vais te l'expliquer.» Les autres participants installent le jeu, pendant que Stiles se penche en arrière sur sa chaise pour en détailler les règles à Derek.

Derek lance un regard noir en direction du plateau. « Je déteste les jeux de ce genre. »

« Je sais, » dit Stiles, en tapotant légèrement la jambe de Derek. « Tu détestes t'amuser. Mais tu vas survivre à cette épreuve. » Scott éclate de rire et Derek fixe d'un air outré le sourire narquois de Stiles.

Eh bien, au moins Stiles agit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé plus tôt dans la cuisine. Ça va faire passer plus facilement la pilule pour supporter cette soirée.

Derek observe les autres équipes jouer. C'est absolument grotesque, ils dessinent, fredonnent et font des charades. Quand arrive leur tour, ils tirent une carte violette. « Fantastique ! » s'exclame Stiles. « Joker. Prenons la carte verte. »

« Non, mec, plutôt la bleue. »

« Je pense qu'on devrait prendre la rouge ou la jaune, » suggère Derek. Scott et Stiles se tournent vers lui, incrédules.

« Jaune? Rouge? » s'écrie Stiles.

« Mais ce sont des cartes barbantes », dit Scott.

« Ouais, Derek, tu ne choisis jamais dans ce jeu _volontairement_ une carte rouge ou jaune,» renchérit Stiles. Derek fronce les sourcils, croise ses bras, et se rencogne contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'ils choisissent, il s'en fiche.

Après que Scott et Stiles ont débattu pendant quelques instants, ils finissent par se décider à choisir la carte bleue. Il s'agit d'un dessin à faire, et Scott sourit. Stiles se penche en arrière vers Derek et chuchote- à voix haute- : « Scott maîtrise comme un chef ce genre de cartes.» Il se tourne davantage vers Derek, pousse ensuite sa chaise pour lui faire de la place. « Approche ta chaise et cesse de te montrer insociable. Aide-moi à deviner. Utilise tes dons de télépathie lupine, fais quelque chose. » Derek lève les yeux au ciel, mais obtempère.

Scott commence à dessiner, et Derek le regarde attentivement pendant que Stiles se contente de lancer des propositions au hasard. « Personne, mec, robot, alien, Harrison Ford, Mickey Mouse, » débite d'un trait Stiles, et Derek le dévisage, exaspéré. Stiles donne une claque sur le bras de Derek et crie: « Dis quelque chose, Derek. »

« Il a à peine dessiné une ligne, » fait remarquer Derek en poussant un soupir agacé.

« Ça ne fait rien. Uniforme, officier de police, attends, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Flammes? Pompier. Ooh! Parrish! Tu es en train de dessiner Parrish! »

Scott lui lance un regard significatif, mi-implorant, mi-exaspéré, et donne de légers coups avec la pointe du crayon sur le dessin. Il représente un personnage avec un gribouillis de lignes sortant de ses jambes. « Pantalons. Pantalons en flammes. Pantalons en flammes ! »

« Mini shorts (1), » lâche Derek tout à coup, et Scott saute et tourne sur lui-même avant de pointer son crayon sur lui.

« Oui! » Il lève la main, et Derek lève à contrecoeur la sienne pour échanger un « tape m'en cinq » avec Scott. « Tu assures, Derek. »

« Comment ça, bordel, des mini shorts ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc foireux ? » Stiles s'empare de la feuille de papier, puis se lève et se penche à travers le plateau pour tendre le dessin à Parrish pendant que Danny lance le dé et qu'Hayden essaie d'empêcher tous les pions de tomber. « Là, tu vois bien, Parrish. C'est ton portrait craché. »

Parrish prend le dessin et éclate de rire tandis que Cora se met en place pour mimer quelque chose qui est indiqué sur la carte que son équipe a tirée.

Ils atterrissent à nouveau sur un emplacement bleu au tour suivant, et Stiles se saisit de la pâte à modeler pour se livrer à l'épreuve du sculptorama. Lorsqu'il voit que Derek a déjà arqué un sourcil, il s'exclame : « Mec, je suis le roi du sculptorama. » Il cligne de l'oeil, et Derek prend un air renfrogné. Scott devine la sculpture de Stiles quelques secondes avant que le sablier se soit écoulé, et Derek fixe le tas informe de pâte à modeler d'un air sceptique.

« Comment est-ce que ce truc peut représenter un feu de camp? » demande Derek.

Stiles tend la main et pousse la tête de Derek. « Tu n'as aucune imagination. »

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance, Derek remarque que lui et Stiles se retrouvent assis de plus en plus près l'un de l'autre. Il ignore si ce rapprochement est de son fait ou de celui de Stiles, mais ce dernier se penche dans son périmètre plus souvent qu'à son tour, et Derek ne peut pas vraiment s'en plaindre. Il est incapable de résister à Stiles.

Quand ils tirent une carte jaune, Derek se porte volontaire pour effectuer l'épreuve du relais relepé , qui consiste à épeler un mot à l'envers. Lydia lit le mot à haute voix, et Derek l'épelle en quelques secondes, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir. « C'est juste, » s'écrie Lydia, en leur tendant la carte.

Stiles et Scott le considèrent tous les deux bouche bée. « Comment as-tu fait ça? » demande Stiles. «C'est un putain de sortilège de guerrier ninja croisé avec un loup docteur ès lettres que tu nous sors, là. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. «J'ai appris à épeler à la maternelle, Stiles. »

« Pas des mots à l'envers et aussi longs que ça. »

« La ferme. »

« Je suis impressionné. » Derek fronce les sourcils en braquant son regard sur lui, mais Stiles lui donne un coup d'épaule et sourit.

Lorsqu'une carte Club Cranium de couleur verte est tirée pour lancer un défi « Etoile montante » catégorie « Marionnetto », Scott lève les mains comme pour se rendre. « Je suis nul pour manipuler les bras et les jambes d'un coéquipier à la manière d'un marionnettiste. Stiles, c'est à toi et Derek de relever le défi. »

Derek panique. « Je ne pense vraiment pas… »

« Ne joue pas au dégonflé, Derek, » dit Jackson de l'endroit où il se trouve, debout devant Danny.

« Ouais, » s'exclame Cora en les regardant avec un sourire jubilatoire sur son visage. «Ne joue pas au dégonflé. »

Derek plisse les sourcils tout en levant ses yeux vers Stiles. Il contemple ce dernier, dans l'expectative. Une légère rougeur recouvre ses joues, et Derek gémit et lève les yeux au ciel tout en quittant sa chaise pour le rejoindre. Tout le monde devant participer à ce Club Premium, Lydia et Parrish relèvent eux aussi le défi Marionnetto pour leur équipe tandis que Corey et Hayden ont été désignés par la leur pour faire les marionnettes.

Jackson regarde d'un air renfrogné Parrish qui tient avec délicatesse les bras de Lydia et les fait bouger dans les airs pendant qu'elle s'appuie en arrière contre son buste. Derek voit que Danny lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille, d'une voix bien trop basse pour que même Derek puisse entendre quoi que ce soit. Jackson semble un peu se détendre et Derek se prend à penser – et ce n'est pas la première fois – qu'avoir Danny comme ami est une bonne chose pour Jackson.

Derek se tient aux côtés de Stiles, debout, et Stiles gigote, mal à l'aise, pendant qu'ils attendent que les autres équipes leur passent la carte qui indique quelle réponse ils doivent faire deviner. « Je vais faire le marionnettiste et manipuler tes bras, » dit Stiles à Derek. « Je l'ai déjà fait auparavant. C'est facile, tu auras juste à me laisser te pousser et te guider. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. » Stiles sourit, cligne de l'œil et commence à pousser doucement Derek.

« Non, » s'écrie Derek. « Je vais le faire. »

« Je pense que mon expérience … »

Derek le fusille du regard et assène d'une voix ferme : « Je serai celui qui contrôlera tes membres. »

« Eh bien, comment puis-je m'opposer à ton désir de vouloir à tout prix manipuler mes membres ? (2)» laisse échapper Stiles, et Derek se sent rougir. Stiles fait l'innocent mais la rougeur sur sa peau, semblable à celle qui recouvre les joues de Derek, le trahit.

C'est _une mauvaise idée._

Derek arrache la carte des mains de Danny et la fixe d'un air courroucé. Stiles éclate de rire, laisse tomber son front sur l'épaule de Derek. Ce dernier se tourne et baisse les yeux sur sa tignasse brune.

« Oh, ça va être épique. » Stiles se redresse et rit en voyant l'expression de Derek. « Je suis vraiment impatient de savoir ce qui est écrit sur cette carte et qui t'a donné cet air furieux. »

La réponse à faire deviner est le mot, _le twist._

« Je te déteste et ce jeu aussi, » grogne Derek tout en saisissant les épaules de Stiles pour le retourner face à Scott.

« Je pense que je commence à avoir des aptitudes comparables à celles des loups-garous parce que je peux entendre dans ta voix que tu mens. »

« Concentre-toi, Stiles, » lui rappelle Scott pendant que Kira retourne le sablier.

Derek observe les autres équipes du coin des yeux. « Les marionnettistes » mettent leurs partenaires en place et les font bouger. Il scrute le dos de Stiles, et essaye de comprendre comment il va s'y prendre.

« Fais quelque chose, Derek! » siffle entre ses dents Stiles, en saisissant par derrière les mains de Derek. « Manipule-moi ! »

Les coéquipiers crient et hurlent, mais personne n'a encore deviné la bonne réponse. Derek enroule ses doigts autour des hanches minces de Stiles, et tente de calmer son cœur battant. Il s'efforce de ne pas se laisser enivrer par la bouffée d'excitation sexuelle qui vient frapper ses narines et il ignore ostensiblement le regard pensif de Scott. Ce dernier n'a qu'à fourrer son nez de loup-garou ailleurs, non mais.

Il tire l'une des hanches de Stiles en arrière, puis la pousse en avant à nouveau, en essayant d'imiter le mouvement de torsion, des hanches caractérisant cette danse.

Scott les regarde, décontenancé, sans piper mot.

« Tu peux faire mieux que ça, Derek, » dit Stiles, d'une voix haut perchée. Derek essaie de ne pas se laisser distraire par les effluves émanant de Stiles et submergeant son nez. Il peut sentir la nervosité de Stiles, son excitation. Il serre les dents et descend ses mains vers le bas pour pousser sur l'arrière des genoux de Stiles afin de les faire plier, tout en essayant de ne pas penser que toucher à cet endroit Stiles relève d'un geste très intime. Puis, il plie les bras de Stiles selon un angle à quatre-vingt dix degrés et pose de nouveau ses mains derrière les hanches de ce dernier.

Derek pousse les hanches de Stiles en avant puis en arrière, et ne peut s'empêcher de tourner son visage sur le côté et de faire glisser son nez juste derrière l'oreille de Stiles. Il sent un léger frisson traverser le corps de celui-ci pendant qu'il laisse échapper un soupir contre son oreille.

« LE TWIST ! » crie Kira, et Parrish commence immédiatement à sauter et danser dans toute la pièce. Il donne un tape m'en cinq à Kira, et Lydia sourit triomphalement tout en s'asseyant.

Derek recule rapidement de deux pas en arrière et espère que personne n'a remarqué ce qui s'est produit entre lui et Stiles, même s'il ne s'est pas _réellement passé quoi que ce soit._ Stiles s'assoit et évite le regard de Derek, et Scott les observe tous les deux d'un air entendu. Derek fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et fait la gueule au plateau de jeu.

XXXXXXXXX

Lydia, Parrish et Kira ont gagné. Stiles s'effondre contre Scott et fait semblant de pleurer. « Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi donc? C'est nous qui sommes les meilleurs au Cranium, Scott.»

« Nous avons presque failli gagner, » le console Scott. « Nous étions à un point de la victoire. Ils ont tout simplement remporté avant nous le défi imposé par la dernière carte. »

Stiles se penche en arrière et se tourne vers Derek. « Tu t'es très bien débrouillé, » dit-il. «Tu es un véritable champion quand il s'agit de répondre aux cartes jaunes. »

« Les mots sont un des mes nombreux vices cachés, inavouables et contre nature, » réplique Derek, d'un air pince sans rire.

Stiles rit à gorge déployée, gifle ensuite le bras de Derek. « Mec, tu vois? Tu devrais t'amuser plus souvent. Ça fera fondre comme neige au soleil ton aigreur.»

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne conteste pas ce que Stiles vient de dire.

La fête se poursuit sur la terrasse derrière la maison. Les invités se dispersent en divers groupes, et Lydia apporte une telle quantité de bouteilles qu'on dirait qu'elle a entièrement vidé le contenu de sa cave à liqueurs. Cora accepte avec gratitude la bouteille d'alcool contenant un mélange spécial pour loup que Scott lui offre. Jackson la lui arrache des mains et en avale une grosse lampée. Derek remarque que Stiles remplit son verre, mais le pose sur la terrasse et n'y touche pas. Il fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il l'observe. Personne d'autre ne semble remarquer le comportement de Stiles.

Derek ne quitte pas des yeux Stiles pendant toute la soirée tout en parlant à Kira, puis à Parrish. Pour finir, il se retrouve lancé dans une discussion animée à propos de la crosse avec Jackson, Danny, Scott, Liam et Stiles.

Lorsque Derek mentionne le fait qu'il a joué au lycée, ils le dévisagent tous. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais joué à la crosse, » dit Stiles.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais pratiqué un sport quelconque, » renchérit Scott.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Je suis allé au lycée. »

« Oui, mais ... » Scott s'interrompt et jette un regard à Stiles, mal à l'aise.

« Scott, tu peux en parler. Ça va, » soupire-t-il. « C'est arrivé quand j'avais seize ans. Je jouais au basket, le baseball et à la crosse avant ça. »

« Impressionnant,» dit Danny qui se met à reluquer Derek avec un intérêt accru. Ce dernier, cependant, n'est absolument pas intéressé par Danny, et il se tourne donc vers Scott et Stiles.

« Tu as pratiqué trois sports à la fois? » demande Scott. « Comment avais-tu le temps de dormir? Ou d'étudier? »

Derek hausse les épaules.

Stiles ricane et dit: « Laisse-moi deviner. Tu étais aussi inscrit au tableau d'honneur, pas vrai ? » Derek se sent un peu gêné lorsqu'il acquiesce. Stiles rit. «Frimeur, va. »

Liam finit par se lever et à aller plus loin, Jackson va retrouver Lydia, et Danny rejoint Mason pour aller chercher plus de bière. Scott commence à envoyer des textos à une fille avec qui il sort et Stiles et Derek se retrouvent seuls. Stiles comble le vide par son bavardage, et Derek lui est reconnaissant d'avoir la langue si bien pendue, car sa propension à parler avec facilité aide à atténuer l'inconfort de leur situation.

Parce que tout ce que Derek parvient à faire en regardant les mains de Stiles bouger pendant qu'il parle, c'est de penser à quel point il sentait bon quand ils s'étaient embrassés, c'est de penser à la chaleur qui avait réchauffé ses paumes au moment où il avait saisi les hanches de Stiles, c'est de penser à quel point il veut sentir de nouveau le corps de Stiles contre le sien et l'embrasser encore. Il s'efforce vraiment de ne pas fixer la bouche de Stiles, mais il découvre que c'est impossible.

« Est-ce que tu as globalement détesté cette soirée? » lui demande Stiles. « Je sais que te retrouver avec tout un groupe de gens, ce n'est pas ton truc et, en plus, ce n'est pas ta meute. »

Derek embrasse du regard la meute McCall , et bien qu'il sente au fond de lui-même qu'il n'a pas de liens avec ses membres, il doit admettre qu'il éprouve un certain bien-être à les côtoyer. « Ce n'est pas si mal. »

« Aww, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu nous aimes bien ? »

Derek plisse les sourcils, mais il le fait plus pour taquiner Stiles qu'autre chose. « Je n'irais pas jusque là. »

« Continue à nier l'évidence, Derek. Nous ne te lâcherons plus jamais dorénavant.» Derek affiche une mine exaspérée, mais il sent un sourire ourler ses lèvres. «Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela? » se moque Stiles, les mains s'agitant près du visage de Derek. Il heurte presque le nez de Derek à plusieurs reprises, et ce dernier n'est pas entièrement sûr que Stiles ne va pas l'éborgner. « Est-ce un sourire que je vois s'épanouir sur ton visage? »

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles », dit Derek.

Stiles pousse avec son doigt le coin de la bouche de Derek, et ce dernier est interloqué de voir quel degré d'aisance qu'ils sont parvenus à atteindre dans leurs relations. Non seulement Stiles se sent assez à l'aise pour toucher la bouche de Derek sans avoir peur de lui, mais en plus, Derek n'éprouve pas le besoin de lui broyer les doigts à coups de dents. Que Stiles ait franchi les limites et ait joyeusement piétiné son intimité ne le dérange pas.

Néanmoins, la main qui s'agite autour de son visage comme une mouche l'agace. Il tend la main et saisit le poignet de Stiles, et…-

 _« Je suis nul à ce sport, Derek, »hurla Stiles de l'autre côté du champ de la crosse._ _«Pour cette partie, j'ai eu un coup de chance. »_

 _« Arrête de pleurnicher et joue, »répliqua Derek, en arquant les sourcils tout en le fixant avec insistance._ _Il prit la balle dans l'herbe à l'aide de son filet, leva sa crosse, et lança la balle en direction de Stiles._ _Il le regarda courir sur le côté du terrain et l'attraper._ _Puis Stiles la lui relança._

 _« Je te déteste, » cria Stiles._ _« Il fait chaud et je ne veux plus courir sur ce terrain.»_

 _« Oh? »_ _Derek haussa les épaules, cala sa crosse sur son épaule, et lui tourna le dos._ _«Je vais donc arrêter de perdre mon temps. »_ _Comme il s éloignait, il entendit tout d'abord Stiles grommeler, puis perçut le bruit de ses pas martelant le terrain, tandis qu'il courait derrière lui._ _Il se raidit et jeta la crosse au sol alors que Stiles sautait sur son dos, accrochant ses bras et ses jambes autour de son corps._

 _« Tu es un vrai connard, » marmonna Stiles tout en embrassant la joue de Derek, tandis que ses cheveux coupés très court venaient chatouiller son visage, avec désormais plus de douceur depuis que Stiles commençait à les faire pousser._

 _Derek eut un petit rire et souleva Stiles légèrement plus haut sur son dos, en glissant ses mains sous ses cuisses._

Derek cligne des yeux, et, lorsqu'il entend un claquement de doigts, le décor qui l'entoure reprend toute la netteté. « Derek? » Il jette un coup d'oeil à Stiles, qui a les yeux fixés sur lui, et Derek se rend compte qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché son poignet. Il le relâche enfin, mais réagit comme si ce geste lui était physiquement douloureux, et Stiles paraît un peu affolé par son comportement. « Mec, tu vas bien? »

« Je vais bien, » dit Derek en serrant les dents, tout en s'écartant, mal à l'aise, de Stiles. Les images sont encore fraîches dans son esprit, il se trouvait sur le terrain de la crosse avec Stiles, puis ce dernier avait enroulé son corps autour du sien. Il se met brusquement debout, sans un mot, et entre à l'intérieur de la maison pour s'isoler un peu.

Il est assis sur le canapé, la tête entre ses mains, lorsqu'il flaire une bouffée du parfum de Stiles, s'exhalant dans la salle de séjour. Derek ne le regarde pas, garde les yeux fermés.

« Je ne veux pas te déranger, » dit Stiles à voix basse. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

Derek ouvre les yeux et jette un regard vers l'endroit où Stiles se tient, hésitant, sur le seuil de la porte. Derek soupire. « Tu ne me déranges jamais, Stiles. »

Stiles lui adresse un petit sourire. « Tu vas bien, alors? » Derek acquiesce. Stiles reste là, pendant un moment, le dévisageant comme s'il désirait ajouter quelque chose, mais il finit par reculer d'un pas. « Je vais, euh, te laisser seul alors. » Il se retourne et sort de la pièce, laissant Derek à sa solitude.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek s'apprête à partir de la maison de Lydia. Il retrouve d'abord Jackson qui déclare : «Mon Dieu, oui, pitié, éloigne-moi de ce mariole inconsistant avant que je mette en pièces à coups de griffes son visage. » Danny lève les yeux au ciel, et bien que Derek ne pense pas que la remarque dépréciative de Jackson rende justice à Parrish, il comprend ce qu'il ressent.

Derek retrouve ensuite Cora, qui est en train de parler avec Kira et Mason, et il doit presque la traîner de force pour partir après qu'elle ait discuté avec Kira de la possibilité pour toutes les deux de se revoir plus tard.

Alors qu'ils rejoignent la voiture en marchant, Cora déclare: « Vous êtes vraiment nuls tous les deux, vous savez ? Vous devriez apprendre à être plus sociables. Je m'éclatais, moi. »

Jackson commence à se chamailler avec elle, et Derek reste silencieux. Il ne parvient pas à s'extirper de la tête les images du jeu de la crosse et ne comprend pas comment elles ont pu lui paraître aussi _réelles_.

 _Stiles luttait contre les mains qui l'entravaient._ _Il tirait, se tortillait, mais luttait en vain._ _Ces mains l'enserraient d'une poigne de fer et plus il se débattait, plus elles resserraient leur prise sur lui._ _Il prêtait à peine attention à la douleur qu'il éprouvait._

 _« Que cherchez-vous à obtenir de nous? »_ _hurla_ _Stiles._ _Il s'efforçait de tenir le coup, de lutter pour retenir ses larmes parce qu'il savait que pleurer ne ferait qu'empirer les choses._ _Ils étaient déjà en train de se moquer de lui, et il ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de se repaître du spectacle de ses larmes._

 _La réponse à sa question était confuse, comme étouffée, et Stiles fut incapable d'en discerner le sens._ _Son cœur commença à battre dans sa poitrine, et sa panique s'accrut soudainement après qu'il eut entendu ces mots indéchiffrables._ _L'emprise de la main sur son bras se renforça encore plus, et il sentit des griffes acérées piquer sa peau._

 _Deux silhouettes aux visages impossibles à distinguer franchirent le seuil d'une porte, traînant un homme qu'elles tenaient chacune par un bras vers un poteau de fer dressé au milieu de la pièce._ _L'homme était avachi, torse nu, couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses et ne réagissait absolument pas._ _Lorsque l'une des silhouettes redressa avec rudesse l'homme pour l'attacher au poteau, Stiles cria._

 _« Derek! »_

« Stiles! »

Stiles se réveille, son cerveau hurle. Son père est assis au bord de son lit, une main posée sur l'épaule de Stiles, mais Stiles réalise à peine qu'il est à ses côtés. Il roule sur le lit et se jette sur la table de nuit, à la recherche de son téléphone cellulaire.

« Stiles, » répète son père, d'une voix plus forte, cette fois-ci.

« Où est mon téléphone portable? » marmonne Stiles dans sa barbe tandis que sa main balaie tout ce qui se trouve sur sa table de nuit, alors qu'il cherche son téléphone.

« Stiles, regarde-moi. »

Stiles, encore sous le coup de la panique, dévisage son père. Il doit appeler Derek, il doit s'assurer qu'il va bien, il le faut.

« Quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'était juste un rêve. Il va bien, Stiles, je te le promets. »

Ces paroles suffisent pour figer Stiles. « Q-quoi? »

Le shérif soupire et passe une main sur son visage. « Tu as hurlé le nom de Derek, » annonce-t-il à Stiles, et ce dernier rougit en détournant les yeux. « Je suppose qu'il était dans ton cauchemar. »

Stiles déglutit et hoche la tête. « Ouais. »

« Il va bien, » répète le shérif encore une fois. « C'était juste un rêve, tu le sais bien, non? Tu peux toujours l'appeler si ça te rassure, mais il est deux heures du matin. »

Stiles se laisse retomber sur l'oreiller et cligne des yeux en fixant au plafond. « Non, oui, tu as raison, papa, » dit-il, la voix rauque. Le bruit de son cœur martèle toujours ses oreilles, mais il murmure : « Juste un rêve. »

« Un sacré rêve en tout cas. »

Stiles pense à ce qu'il a éprouvé quand il a vu le visage meurtri et ensanglanté de Derek, quand il a vu que son corps ne réagissait plus et restait flasque pendant qu'il était attaché à un poteau. « Ouais. »

Le shérif tapote légèrement sa jambe. « Tu veux regarder quelques épisodes de _Game of Thrones?_ »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Non, je pense que je vais juste me recoucher. »

Le shérif ne semble pas le croire mais il n'insiste pas. Il laisse la porte entrouverte. Stiles roule sur le flanc et ne dort pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Allez, » supplie la voix de Danny dans son oreille. « Il faut sortir. Et t'envoyer en l'air avec quelqu'un. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Mec, je… »

Danny l'interrompt. « Stop, assez. Pas d'excuses. Ça va te faire du bien, je te le jure.» Stiles soupire et se frotte les yeux. « Mason et Corey y vont, mais tu sais bien qu'ils vont finir par se planquer dans un coin pour se peloter quinze minutes après que nous serons arrivés. J'ai besoin d'un co-équipier sur ce coup-là. »

« Danny, tu es bien la dernière personne qui ait besoin d'un pote pour l'aider à draguer, » répond Stiles. « Tu vas rencontrer en dix minutes cinq gars qui voudront s'envoyer en l'air avec toi. »

« Bon, alors ça t'en laisse quatre à choisir parmi ceux dont je déclinerai l'invitation. »

« Quelle magnanimité de ta part ! » s'exclame Stiles d'une voix traînante et ironique.

« J'offre les boissons et je te dédommagerai ainsi pour m'avoir tenu compagnie. »

« Est-ce que c'est Scott qui t'a demandé de faire ça? » s'enquiert Stiles.

« Quelle importance ? Nous n'avons pas été au _Jungle_ depuis plus d'un mois. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « D'accord. »

« Cool. Je viens te chercher plus tard. »

Stiles , sous le coup de l'exaspération, jette son téléphone , mais, immédiatement, le reprend pour envoyer un texto Scott. _T'es nul._ _Je n'ai_ _pas besoin que tu fasses_ _pression sur_ _Danny pour qu'il m'emmène par compassion danser en boîte de nuit._

Scott lui répond quelques minutes plus tard. _Ce n'est pas par compassion qu'il t'emmène danser._

 _Tu lui as pourtant demandé de m'emmener avec lui._

 _Et alors?_ _Toi_ _et Danny, vous vous voyez souvent._ _Vous allez danser souvent ensemble._

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. Puis il tape : _Alors, c'est qui, ton rendez-vous de ce soir_ _?_

 _Lindsay._ _Fille sympathique._ _La soirée se passe bien_ _jusqu'à présent._

 _J'espère que tu as apporté des préservatifs, mon pote._

 _Crois-tu que je suis un débile ?_

 _Je vérifiais juste._ _Prends bien ton pied pour moi._

 _C'est toi qui vas en boîte de nuit._ _Danny et toi, vous allez revenir chez vous après vous être bien débauchés, je n'en doute pas une seconde._

 _C'est toi qui vas avoir des relations sexuelles ce soir, pas moi._

Stiles prend une douche et reste sous le jet d'eau pendant un certain temps. Bien qu'il ait prévu de se faire un marathon télé ce soir en enchaînant les épisodes d'une série, il admet qu'il a besoin de sortir. Danny a raison - ça fait un bail depuis qu'il est sorti avec Danny, et il passe toujours un bon moment chaque fois qu'il passe une soirée avec lui. Et Stiles est pratiquement sûr qu'il faut qu'il le fasse.

Stiles a besoin de chasser Derek de son esprit. Il ne lui a pas parlé depuis la nuit passée avec la meute samedi dernier, ce qui signifie qu'il s'est écoulé presque une semaine sans qu'il ait adressé la parole à Derek. Il ne lui a pas envoyé de message, et Derek ne lui en pas envoyé non plus. Derek ne s'est pas rendu chez Brico Dépôt, et Stiles ne s'est pas rendu sur le chantier de la maison. Stiles éprouve encore de la confusion et de l'embarras quand il pense aux baisers qu'ils ont échangés. Peut-être qu'en ignorant Derek, il rend la situation encore plus gênante, mais Derek n'est pas non plus passé le voir.

Bon Dieu, Derek manque à Stiles.

Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Derek était devenu important dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'il en disparaisse soudain. Stiles a pris conscience pendant la dernière semaine qu'il a passé plus de temps avec lui au cours du dernier mois qui s'est écoulé qu'il ne le fait d'ordinaire avec le reste de la meute (en dehors de Scott et Lydia).

Il est allé déjeuner avec Cora mardi, mais aucun d'entre eux n'a mentionné Derek au cours de leur conversation. Et bien qu'il l'adore, Cora n'est pas Derek.

De plus, Stiles a commencé à rêver à propos de Derek. Mais bien évidemment, ce ne sont pas des rêves agréables, comme ce genre de rêve où l'on s'embrasse, on se caresse, le genre de rêve qui donne la trique. Voilà qui serait génial. Mais non, Stiles a fait des cauchemars horribles, choquants, toujours à peu près le même de surcroît, tous les soirs.

Derek attaché à un poteau, les membres brisés, saignant, couvert d'un sang presque noir. Stiles incapable de le rejoindre parce qu'il est retenu par quelqu'un qui l'en empêche, et il crie, se débat et il ne cesse d'entendre rire.

Il hait son cerveau perturbé, vraiment. Parce qu'il sait que ce rêve est encore un truc complètement tordu. Il a failli envoyer un texto à plusieurs reprises à Derek pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais y a renoncé chaque fois. Il se sent déjà assez gêné comme ça de rêver de Derek; il n'est pas sûr qu'il veuille que Derek soit mis au courant.

Stiles enfile un jean très moulant et un t-shirt blanc, applique avec les doigts un peu de gel dans ses cheveux, puis regarde la télévision jusqu'à ce que Danny vienne le chercher.

« Tu as l'air sexy, » dit Danny quand Stiles s'installe sur le siège avant de sa voiture. Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, mais cette remarque lui donne le petit coup de pouce qui était nécessaire pour qu'il prenne confiance en lui. Ils embarquent sur le chemin Mason et Corey , puis redémarrent en direction du _Jungle_.

La musique est si forte que Stiles peut sentir sa pulsation rugir dans ses membres, ses oreilles, et même ses dents. C'est exactement le genre de distraction dont il a besoin. Danny se fraie un chemin jusqu'au bar tandis que Stiles reste en compagnie de Mason et de Corey, au bord de la piste de danse. Il scrute la foule, repérant les gars contre qui il pense que ce serait amusant de se coller et de se frotter. La plupart des mecs sont trop bien foutus pour lui, hors de sa portée, mais quelques-uns le dévisagent avec intérêt quand il attire leur regard.

Lorsque Danny revient avec leurs boissons, Stiles saisit son verre et en prend une longue gorgée. Le whisky, en descendant le long de son gosier, le brûle et il fait une grimace, mais il liquide le reste de son verre tout en regardant de nouveau la foule qui l'entoure. Quand il pose le verre d'un geste brusque sur la table voisine, Danny lui jette un regard amusé.

« Pas un mot, » dit Stiles. « Tu as dit que tu offrais les boissons, donc je m'attends à te voir m'offrir un autre verre bientôt. »

Stiles disparaît dans la foule et se perd corps et âme dans la musique. Il ne se soucie pas de trouver un partenaire; il ferme ses yeux et son corps bouge en rythme, en suivant le tempo. La musique sur laquelle il se déhanche est une musique de danse électro, au rythme rapide, ce qui est plus facile à danser que le dubstep ou la house. De toute façon, Stiles s'en fout complètement d'impressionner qui que ce soit et se laisse aller. Il a besoin de ça, pense-t-il pendant qu'il sent la chaleur de l'alcool se répandre dans ses veines.

Danny lui apporte deux shots peu de temps après, et Stiles sourit en proclamant : « Toi, je t'adore en ce moment. »

«C'est juste l'alcool qui te fait dire ça, » répond Danny avec un sourire.

Stiles avale immédiatement le premier verre, qui est fort, emporte sa bouche et il manque presque de s'étouffer. Danny se moque de lui pendant qu'ils dansent tous les deux, puis avale son verre avec plus d'élégance que Stiles. Ce dernier tient son deuxième verre avec précaution, attendant quelques instants pour que le premier fasse effet avant de boire le suivant. Malheureusement, un gars danse en reculant vers lui, heurte son bras et, inévitablement, renverse la plupart du contenu de son verre à côté.

« Merci, connard! » s'exclame Stiles, en regardant, les sourcils froncés, sa main recouverte par la mixture poisseuse d'alcool.

Le type se retourne et regarde la main de Stiles, puis se rapproche de lui. « Je vais t'en acheter un autre, » dit-il contre son oreille.

Stiles laisse ses yeux passer en revue les particularités physiques du mec. Il ne ressemble pas du tout à un certain trou du cul de loup-garou grincheux, mais, dans son genre, il est mignon. Et il lui doit un verre. Stiles hoche la tête, et le gars sourit avant d'abolir la distance entre eux en plaquant un court baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. « Je reviens dans une seconde. »

Stiles jette un coup d'oeil à Danny et celui-ci lui retourne son regard. « Pas un mot, » affirme Stiles, « C'est bien ça que tu voulais qui arrive ? »

Danny hausse les épaules et dit: « Il est mignon. Amusez-vous bien. » Danny tape les fesses de Stiles avant de se glisser plus loin entre quelques danseurs pour lui procurer un peu d'intimité. Stiles reste au même endroit et continue de danser en attendant que le gars revienne. Il perd la notion du temps qui passe, l'alcool commence à lui faire perdre un peu sa lucidité, et quand le mec revient enfin, Stiles lui sourit tout en lui prenant des mains le petit verre à liqueur.

« Cul sec, » s'écrie Stiles avant de vider d'un coup son verre, en une seule gorgée. L'autre gars fait la même chose tandis que Stiles se fraie un passage dans la foule jusqu'au bord de la piste pour déposer son verre sur une table. Quand ils sont de retour sur la piste de danse, l'homme enroule ses bras autour du cou de Stiles, pendant que ce dernier pose ses mains sur ses hanches. Il est juste un peu plus grand que lui, donc Stiles incline sa tête en arrière pour regarder son visage.

« C'est quoi, ton nom? » demande Stiles.

« Brian. »

« Stiles. »

« Chouette nom, » dit Brian, tout en frottant délibérément ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Stiles. Il prend ensuite le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles dans sa bouche. Les yeux de Stiles se ferment, et il essaie de se détendre pour s'abandonner à ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais Brian mordille son oreille comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet pour chien, et…

 _Stiles se mit à rire pendant que les dents de Derek mordillaient doucement son oreille, suivant ses méandres et ses recoins._ _Derek recula son visage et regarda Stiles , affichant une moue décontenancée et légèrement vexée ._ _Son expression_ _fit encore plus rire Stiles._ _«Mec, je ne suis pas un joujou à mâchonner pour loup. »_

 _Derek leva les yeux au ciel et enfouit son visage de nouveau dans le cou de Stiles, l'embrassant sur la nuque puis derrière son oreille._ _Lorsque Derek tira le lobe arrière de son oreille entre ses dents, Stiles inspira fortement._ _À bout de souffle, il dit: « Eh bien, je suis prêt à changer d'avis sur la question du joujou à mâchonner pour loup si tu continues à me présenter d'autres preuves de mon erreur. »_

Stiles trébuche soudain, submergé par un violent vertige. Les lumières dans le club brillent avec une intensité un peu trop forte et le son de la musique est noyé par le sifflement dans ses oreilles.

 _Putain,_ bien sûr, que son cerveau n'a pas pu s'empêcher de divaguer. Pourquoi des images de Derek mordillant son oreille tout en dansant au milieu d'un club lui sont-elles venues à l'esprit?

Mais Brian est vraiment en train de lui MORDRE l'oreille, et sa manière de procéder n'a rien de sensuel. Stiles ferme les yeux et repense à Derek, pinçant doucement son oreille, sa langue taquinant tendrement sa peau entre ses dents aiguës, qui le mordent légèrement. L'oreille de Stiles commence à le picoter pendant qu'il pense à cette image et le frisson qu'il éprouve converge très rapidement vers son entrejambe.

« Hé, » Stiles recule violemment, loin de la bouche de Brian qui malmène son oreille. Brian est manifestement frustré, mais Stiles s'en moque. Il en a plus qu'assez de Brian le Mordeur en série (3), alors il lui tourne tout simplement le dos et se fraie un chemin à travers la foule. Il se frotte l'oreille, qui est humide de salive. Il fronce le nez de dégoût pendant qu'il s'efforce de l'essuyer.

Il est sur le point de commander un autre verre au bar lorsque deux mains empoignent ses hanches. Son corps se raidit par réflexe, les années où il a dû choisir entre combattre ou fuir faisant leur petit effet, et il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Dans le même temps, une paire de lèvres se plaque contre les siennes. Stiles répond spontanément au baiser, en partie à cause de l'alcool qu'il a bu, en partie parce qu'il essaie désespérément de se distraire. Quand le type recule, il sourit et susurre d'un ton séducteur : « Laisse-moi te payer un verre. »

Stiles n'est vraiment pas d'humeur pour s'engager dans une autre séance de pelotage maladroit, alors il décline poliment l'invitation. L'homme ne saisit pas le message. Il glisse ses bras autour de Stiles et l'enlace étroitement. « Allez, » dit-il. « Je parie que nous pourrions prendre notre pied dehors, à l'arrière du bâtiment. Je parie que tu es magnifique à genoux. »

Stiles envoie son coude dans les côtes du type. « Dégage de là, sale con. »

« Petit trou du cul. » Le type lâche Stiles, le repousse et il atterrit sur les deux gars qui attendaient au bar devant lui. Il marmonne des excuses puis il se retourne et scrute les alentours pour retrouver l'homme. Il adorerait lui asséner un coup de poing dans le visage ou lui flanquer un coup de genou dans les parties. Stiles parie que ce gars serait magnifique à genoux, pendant qu'il se tiendrait les parties qui l'élanceraient de douleur. Gros con.

Il examine les visages mais ne repère pas l'homme. Au lieu de cela, les yeux de Stiles s'arrêtent sur une lueur bleue d'un éclat familier, qui disparaît dans la seconde qui suit.

 _Bien sûr_ , pense Stiles en se détournant et en grognant. Parce qu'apparemment, Stiles est le garçon le plus malchanceux du monde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek doit utiliser chaque once de maîtrise qu'il a de lui-même pour se retenir de courir après ce mec et lui déchirer la gorge à coups de dents. Il sait que Stiles est plus que capable de se prendre en charge tout seul. Il a vu la façon dont Stiles s'est débarrassé avec efficacité de l'homme, mais le loup de Derek est plein de hargne et de colère. Derek prend une grande inspiration, mais cela ne contribue guère à l'apaiser. Le club sent l'alcool, la sueur, le sperme, et l'excitation sexuelle, et toutes ces odeurs manquent presque de l'étouffer.

Il est à moitié ivre, à cause des gorgées d'alcool très fort qu'il a bues dans la flasque qui se trouve dans sa poche. Il ne savait pas que Stiles allait être ici ce soir, et s'il l'avait su, il ne serait jamais venu. Il était allé au _Jungle_ pour se distraire. Presqu'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait vu Stiles pour la dernière fois, et il voulait juste boire, baiser, et cesser de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Jackson avait carrément menacé de lui payer une prostituée, et Derek est à peu près certain qu'il ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Derek avait dansé avec quelques gars, en avait embrassé et peloté quelques-uns, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à vraiment s'intéresser à l'un d'entre eux. Ils avaient une apparence qui lui déplaisait, ils avaient une odeur qui lui déplaisait, et avaient un goût sur leur peau, sur leur langue, qui lui déplaisait.

Ils étaient tous désespérants - ils n'étaient pas Stiles.

Derek avait contemplé Stiles danser seul, puis l'avait regardé danser avec l'homme. Il avait détourné les yeux quand Stiles l'avait embrassé. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de trouver le courage de rejoindre Stiles au cours de la dernière demi-heure qui s'était écoulée, mais Derek n'en avait pas eu le cran. Maintenant que Stiles l'a repéré, Derek s'imagine cependant qu'il est grand temps qu'il arrête de rester dans l'ombre, à le traquer du regard.

Un homme est collé tout contre le flanc de Stiles, lui disant quelque chose, pendant que Derek s'approche d'eux. Derek connaît par coeur le langage corporel de Stiles et sait qu'il n'est pas intéressé par ce type, mais ce dernier ne semble pas le comprendre. Derek se garde néanmoins d'intervenir. Il reste debout, de l'autre côté, et attend que Stiles le remarque.

Stiles lui jette un regard rapide, et une myriade d'émotions, frissonnantes, d'intensité variable, affleurent sur son visage. Derek est sûr qu'elles expriment, pour une grande partie, le soulagement, la frustration et la satisfaction.

Quand Stiles se tourne vers Derek, l'homme le fixe et lui lance un regard noir. Il se rapproche de Stiles et pose une main sur le bas de son dos. Stiles tourne brusquement la tête vers l'homme, puis il fait quelques pas jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve collé contre la poitrine de Derek. Il baisse son bras, saisit la main de Derek et met le bras de ce dernier autour de sa taille. L'homme dévisage à nouveau Derek, d'un air mauvais, et Derek hausse ses sourcils d'un air amusé. Il enroule son autre bras autour de Stiles, l'attire plus près contre lui, et embrasse le cou de Stiles, sous son oreille.

L'homme finit par comprendre le message et file. Derek rit sous cape contre l'oreille de Stiles, mais celui-ci se tortille dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse le regarder bien en face. Ses yeux sont plissés, et il n'est pas content.

« Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » crache Stiles.

« Euh, je suis venu là pour danser et boire, » répond Derek comme si Stiles était un demeuré. «Eventuellement, à la recherche d'un coup d'un soir. Je suis ici pour la même chose que toi, manifestement. »

Stiles soupire et lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais les clubs gay. »

Derek grogne. « Parfois, je sors de ma tanière pour traquer ma proie. »

Stiles lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel. « Tu es tellement pitoyable. » Il jette un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule en direction du bar. « Alors, tu me paies un verre à boire ou tu restes juste planté là? »

Derek lève un sourcil et esquisse un sourire narquois. Il laisse tomber ses bras qui enlaçaient encore la taille de Stiles et se fraie un chemin jusqu'au bar. Il lui commande un shot, puis le lui apporte. Stiles le prend et observe Derek, dans l'expectative. « Eh bien, » dit-il, en agitant sa main libre vers Derek. « Tu dois bien avoir une boisson alcoolisée spécialement pour les loups, quelque part sur toi. » Derek met la main dans sa poche et en sort sa flasque. Stiles lève son verre pendant que Derek dévisse le bouchon de sa bouteille, et ses yeux ne le quittent jamais alors qu'il avale d'un trait le verre à liqueur. Derek prend une grande gorgée de sa flasque, et la liqueur le brûle, ses effets se faisant sentir rapidement dans tout son corps.

Sans un mot, Stiles prend la main de Derek, le conduit vers la piste de danse, posant son verre au hasard sur une des tables qu'il rencontre sur son chemin. Derek fourre de nouveau sa flasque dans sa poche et tente de calmer son cœur battant.

Stiles tient sa main, marche devant, tout en le guidant vers la piste de danse, et Derek ne peut s'empêcher de laisser tomber son regard plus bas, pour le river sur les fesses de Stiles, moulées dans sa paire de jean outrageusement serrée. Derek sent sa queue légèrement pulser, puis lève les yeux pour observer la ligne de ses épaules, large et développée, et la vision de ses biceps déliés et parfaitement dessinés ne fait rien pour empêcher sa queue de devenir de plus en plus dure. La main de Stiles est chaude et lourde dans la sienne, et Derek la serre. Stiles lui jette un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il a l'air à la fois aguicheur et délicieusement timide, et il adresse à Derek un petit sourire qui fait tressaillir son coeur dans sa poitrine.

La musique est plus lente et sensuelle, avec un rythme doux qui propage ses vibrations dans tout le corps de Derek. Stiles lui fait face, se rapproche de lui et pose ses mains sur ses hanches, alors Derek l'imite. Ils se regardent, yeux dans les yeux, et commencent à bouger lentement et maladroitement. Aucun d'entre eux n'est naturellement un bon danseur, et leurs mouvements sont par conséquent empruntés et ne suivent pas le moins du monde le tempo de la musique. Stiles ne semble pas s'en soucier; ses pupilles fixent intensément Derek, obscurcies par le désir, et son regard affole le pouls de Derek, l'affole tellement que ce dernier peut entendre le sang affluer, par pulsations rapides, à ses oreilles.

Derek parvient à ressentir que le corps de Stiles est tendu, et l'alcool ne fait rien pour arranger, de son côté, sa nervosité non plus. Il se sent tellement à cran, partagé entre l'envie de fuir et celle de plaquer violemment Stiles contre la surface plane la plus proche pour se frotter contre lui. L'électricité entre eux est palpable, et Derek ne s'est jamais senti autant en vie, ne s'est jamais senti aussi fébrile et survolté. Et ils ne font pourtant que danser.

Stiles ferme ses yeux et prend une profonde inspiration, ses mains resserrent leur prise autour des hanches de Derek. Ce geste fait aussitôt réagir la verge de Derek, et il laisse échapper un murmure. Stiles ouvre les yeux, et les lumières s'y reflètent, faisant scintiller ses iris de lueurs virevoltantes teintées de rose, de vert, de violet, sublimes. Derek éprouve une envie folle de l'embrasser avec ardeur, et c'est comme si Stiles pouvait lire dans ses pensées car il attire Derek tout contre lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient collés l'un contre l'autre. Le gémissement de Derek se perd dans le vacarme tandis que leurs hanches se rencontrent.

Stiles est à demi-dur, et les cils de Derek palpitent en sentant son désir se manifester ainsi contre sa hanche. Stiles ne quitte pas des yeux Derek pendant qu'il glisse ses mains dans ses poches arrière, introduisant de force l'une d'entre elles derrière la flasque. Puis il serre ses mains sur ses fesses. Les yeux de Derek se ferment lentement alors que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans les hanches de Stiles, et ce dernier se penche à son oreille pour dire: «Pas sûr que ton pantalon soit assez serré. » Il lèche l'oreille de Derek, en suivant les courbes de celle-ci, dessinant un coquillage imaginaire, puis il en mord doucement le lobe. Derek gémit à nouveau, et il peut dire par le changement subtil qu'il remarque dans l'odeur de Stiles que sa réaction ne passe pas inaperçue. « Je ne m'en plains pas, par contre. J'aime bien l'allure que ton cul a dedans. »

« Putain, Stiles, » grogne Derek, tenant les hanches de Stiles avec plus de fermeté pendant qu'il commence à se coller et à se frotter langoureusement contre lui. Stiles agrippe les fesses de Derek tout en dansant, ses doigts alternant massage sensuel et caresse cruelle. Entre les mains de Stiles qui le pétrissent, le souffle chaud de Stiles sur son cou, et le frottement de son corps contre le sien, Derek est douloureusement dur dans son jean.

Il glisse sa main sur l'entrejambe de Stiles et la moule de sa paume à travers son jean, et la queue de Derek tressaille à l'endroit où elle est cruellement piégée contre sa braguette quand il sent les contours fermes de l'érection de Stiles. Il effleure délibérément ses lèvres contre l'oreille de ce dernier et dit: «C'est bien toi qui as parlé de mes jeans serrés. » Il laisse traîner ses doigts lentement, sur toute la longueur de sa verge dure. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais un pantalon aussi serré. »

« Je parie que je peux te surprendre de différentes et nombreuses façons, » réplique Stiles, en se tournant pour attraper les lèvres de Derek avec les siennes. Derek répond à son baiser en l'embrassant avidement, attirant Stiles encore plus contre lui, tout en glissant ses bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir avec plus de vigueur.

Ce baiser est différent des autres baisers qu'ils ont partagés auparavant. Les deux baisers précédents étaient légers et hésitants, mais aucun d'entre eux, cette fois, ne se retient. Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche, éperdument et brutalement, comme s'ils craignaient qu'ils ne puissent plus jamais s'embrasser de leur vie. Derek plonge sa langue dans la bouche de Stiles sans retenue, savourant son goût, le traquant, et testant le contact de sa langue contre la sienne pour mieux l'apprivoiser. Stiles glisse ses mains sur les fesses de Derek puis sous l'ourlet de son t-shirt. Il racle ses ongles le long de la peau nue de Derek, au bas de son dos.

Derek roule ses hanches pour les plaquer contre celles de Stiles, sa bouche s'ouvre contre celle de Stiles pour laisser échapper un gémissement. Stiles pince la lèvre inférieure de Derek, puis la taquine entre ses dents avant de la relâcher et de faire glisser sa langue le long de la lèvre déjà sensible de Derek. Derek frissonne contre lui, impuissant à faire autre chose que de se laisser tomber contre son corps. Il tente de faire en sorte que les hanches de Stiles se frottent plus vigoureusement contre son érection douloureuse, mais leurs gestes en restent au stade de délicieuses prémices, alors qu'ils se collent l'un contre l'autre au rythme de la musique.

Stiles recule un instant, contemple les lèvres de Derek tandis qu'il lèche les siennes, puis lève très vite ses yeux vers le haut. Ses pupilles sont largement dilatées par le désir et ses yeux sont légèrement vitreux, à cause de l'alcool. Derek ne peut pas s'empêcher de reposer son front contre la tempe de Stiles puis de faire glisser son nez le long de sa joue tout en murmurant : « Tu es tellement incroyablement beau. »

Derek sourit contre la peau de Stiles, après avoir entendu le cœur de ce dernier vaciller dans sa poitrine.

Stiles se penche légèrement pour passer sa langue à l'endroit où l'échancrure profonde du col en V de son t-shirt dévoile son torse. Il lève les yeux vers Derek, le regarde à travers ses cils, et Derek éprouve l'envie irrésistible de le forcer à s'agenouiller pour voir de quoi il pourrait avoir bien l'air, avec ses prunelles fixées sur lui, la bouche pleine de sa queue. Stiles dessine à petits coups de langue la ligne de son sternum, puis se blottit contre les poils qui tapissent sa poitrine. Derek lève sa main, fait glisser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles, et les agrippe fermement, pendant que Stiles embrasse la toison de son torse tout en y enfouissant son visage. Derek n'a jamais pensé qu'une telle chose l'exciterait autant, mais la fascination et l'intérêt que Stiles éprouve pour son torse le font à la fois bander à mort et flattent sa vanité.

Stiles lèche le mamelon droit de Derek à travers le tissu de son t-shirt, puis en mordille le bourgeon. Derek renforce sa prise dans les cheveux de Stiles et relève doucement sa tête afin de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. «Comment peux-tu exister vraiment ? » chuchote Derek tout contre sa bouche.

« Je pense exactement la même chose à ton sujet, » murmure Stiles, d'une voix sourde, entre deux baisers rapides. « Je veux toucher et lécher la moindre parcelle de ton corps. »

Derek gronde, ses crocs pointent librement de ses gencives, alors qu'il éloigne ses lèvres du visage de Stiles et repose son front contre le sien, respirant lourdement par la bouche. Il sent une douce caresse glisser contre l'un de ses crocs, et quand il ouvre les yeux, les pupilles de Stiles sont si proches de lui que c'est tout ce que Derek peut voir. Ils sont toujours front contre front, et Stiles fait délicatement courir sa langue le long du croc de Derek. « Comment j'ai pu réussir à déclencher ça? C'était si excitant que ça ? » dit à voix basse Stiles contre la bouche de Derek et ses lèvres se frottent contre les siennes, taquines et moqueuses.

Derek ferme les yeux et inspire tout en s'efforçant de retrouver assez de sang-froid pour parvenir à rétracter ses crocs. Stiles a de nouveau mis ses mains sous le t-shirt de Derek, les glisse ensuite le long de son dos plus haut avant de les plonger sous la ceinture de son jean pour les plaquer en haut de ses fesses. « Que dirais-tu de sortir d'ici? » demande Stiles.

Derek se recule et ouvre ses yeux, soulève un de ses sourcils pendant qu'il observe attentivement Stiles. Ils sont tous les deux en état d'ébriété, leurs sexes sont durs, et Derek a dépassé le stade de tenter encore de réprimer ses pulsions. Peut-être que c'est à cause de l'alcool, peut-être est-ce parce que Stiles se montre entreprenant et démonstratif, mais Derek est fatigué de faire semblant de ne pas être attiré par lui. Il veut juste recouvrir Stiles de son corps et de son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse sentir que leurs deux fragrances confondues, et seulement cela. Rien d'autre.

« Ouais, » dit Derek, en faisant un signe de tête. Il glisse une main dans son jean pour réajuster sa verge, mais il se doute bien que son pantalon ne cache pas grand-chose de son état. Saisissant la main de Stiles, il pivote pour se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. Derek sent la main de Stiles se tortiller dans la sienne afin de pouvoir entrelacer leurs doigts. Ce geste fait éclore en lui une bulle de chaleur qui se diffuse dans sa poitrine, et il amène les doigts de Stiles vers ses lèvres pour en embrasser les phalanges.

C'est un soulagement de respirer l'air extérieur après avoir passé des heures dans les vapeurs étouffantes et viciées du club. Derek prend une profonde inspiration, et il retrouve un peu ses esprits. Mais Stiles enlace de ses bras la taille de Derek et commence à embrasser son cou, et ses sens sont de nouveau saturés de son parfum. Il entend au loin quelques personnes leur faire des remarques en passant, mais Derek ne s'en formalise pas. Stiles suce un endroit précis derrière son oreille, et Derek espère juste qu'il ne jouira pas dans son pantalon avant d'avoir atteint la voiture.

Quand ils approchent de la Camaro, Derek clique sur sa clé électronique et ouvre la porte du côté passager. Il s'affaire derrière le siège pour le baisser puis entre dans l'habitacle, du côté du siège arrière. Ça va être un peu serré, mais il ne va pas peloter Stiles contre un des murs du club.

Stiles rit en entrant maladroitement dans la voiture pour s'installer à l'arrière, et s'écroule sur les genoux de Derek. Ce dernier se lève pour l'embrasser mais ne fait que rencontrer l'épaule de Stiles qui se tortille pour fermer la porte. Derek tire sur le col de son t-shirt, lèche sa clavicule et réagit au goût de la peau de Stiles sur sa langue en poussant un gémissement.

« Hé, » dit Stiles comme il se retourne et se laisse tomber de tout son poids sur Derek. Il éclate à nouveau de rire. « Ce n'est pas très confortable. »

Derek grogne un rire. Sa tête est appuyée contre le côté de la voiture et fait un angle bizarre, une de ses jambes est repliée contre le dos du siège avant et l'autre, également repliée, repose sur le sol. Il ne peut pas beaucoup bouger, mais il a assez de place pour glisser ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles et l'embrasser. Stiles est à moitié couché sur lui, les genoux pliés, ses pieds contre la fenêtre.

« Nous pouvons aller chez toi, » suggère Stiles avant de prendre dans sa bouche le mamelon de Derek à travers son t-shirt. Ce dernier glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt de Stiles, sent la surface lisse de la peau de son dos contre ses paumes. Elle est chaude, et Derek s'efforce d'en caresser la moindre parcelle.

« Je ne peux pas encore, » réplique Derek pendant que Stiles lui jette un regard déconcerté. « Je suis encore trop ivre pour conduire. »

« Oh oui, » dit Stiles, ses yeux ne quittant jamais Derek tandis qu'il parsème de baisers ses pectoraux. « Suis le fils du shérif, j'aurais dû penser à ça. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Peut-être que tu as trop bu. »

Stiles se hisse sur le corps de Derek, place son visage juste au-dessus de ses lèvres. « Je ne suis pas vraiment en train de penser à mon père ou à la loi en ce moment. » Il penche sa tête et fond sur les lèvres de Derek, et ce dernier ouvre sa bouche et grogne lorsque Stiles y fourre sa langue pour la lécher.

Derek perd toute notion du temps pendant qu'ils s'embrassent, à l'étroit sur la banquette arrière de la Camaro. Ils ne bougent pas beaucoup, mais ils n'ont pas besoin de le faire. Leurs hanches roulent l'une contre l'autre, langoureusement, éveillant leur désir, mais la friction entre leurs deux corps s'avère insuffisante au goût de Derek pour que ce dernier parvienne à atteindre l'orgasme.

Après un certain temps, Stiles met ses mains sur la braguette de Derek, bataille avec sa fermeture éclair et commence à gémir de frustration. « Putain de pantalon serré, » marmonne-t-il contre la bouche de Derek. « Putain de toute petite banquette arrière étroite. Ma bite est si dure que je crois qu'elle va exploser. »

Derek enroule ses doigts autour du poignet de Stiles et arrête sa main. « Hé, » dit-il. « Regarde-moi. »

Stiles pousse sur ses bras pour pouvoir baisser ses yeux sur Derek, et le cœur de celui-ci remonte dans sa gorge. Il lève sa main libre et la met en coupe sur la joue de Stiles qui tourne la tête pour embrasser l'intérieur de sa paume…

 _Stiles était penché sur Derek, l'une de ses mains coincée par la tête de Derek contre le siège._ _« Ta voiture est trop petite, bordel de merde ! » se plaignit-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Il avait jeté son t-shirt quelque part, et Derek leva sa main pour venir caresser de son pouce un de ses mamelons._ _Stiles prit une inspiration brusque, ses hanches tressautèrent légèrement, se soulevant si vite qu'il se cogna à nouveau la tête contre le plafond._ _Il jura pendant que Derek fourrageait ses doigts dans ses cheveux._

 _«J'aime tes cheveux », dit Derek tout en guidant Stiles vers ses lèvres._

 _« Et moi, je continue à détester ta putain de voiture, » maugréa Stiles contre la bouche de Derek._

Derek cligne des paupières, se redresse rapidement et regarde autour de lui. Il repousse Stiles si soudainement que ce dernier se cogne la tête et s'écrie : «Ta voiture est trop petite, bordel de merde. »

 _Ta voiture est trop petite, bordel de merde !_

« Bordel de merde? » marmonne Derek dans sa barbe, en passant ses mains sur ses yeux et en secouant la tête. Il se frotte les oreilles, les mots se répercutant dans son esprit, tels un écho. L'image de la scène demeure toujours vivace derrière ses paupières, mais, quand il ferme les yeux, Stiles semble avoir une apparence légèrement différente que de coutume et il ne peut pas tout à fait mettre le doigt sur les raisons qui le lui font croire.

Stiles dévisage Derek comme s'il était fou, et Derek pense qu'il a peut- être un peu trop bu. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Stiles met ses mains autour du visage de Derek et caresse le haut de ses pommettes de ses pouces, juste au-dessous de ses yeux. Derek sourit à Stiles et repousse ces images loin de son esprit. Il reporte plutôt toute son attention sur le jeune homme qui est assis sur ses genoux, se concentre sur la chaleur qu'il dégage, sur sa respiration et _sa tangibilité_. Derek n'arrive pas à croire que c'est réellement sa vie, que Stiles est vraiment ici, et qu'il le tient entre ses bras.

« Je me sens sensationnellement bien, » répond Derek d'un ton franc, et tous les traits du visage de Stiles s'éclairent à ces paroles.

Son corps est tordu dans une posture bizarre à cause de sa taille et de l'étroitesse de l'habitacle, mais il parvient tout de même à atteindre la braguette de Derek et commence à essayer de l'ouvrir. « Bien, » proclame Stiles. « Maintenant, aide-moi à enlever ton pantalon. »

Derek arrête de nouveau la main de Stiles, attend un moment avant qu'il ne parle. Rien ne se passe cette fois-ci, il prend donc une grande inspiration et dit: « Non, Stiles. Stop ».

L'odeur subite émanant de Stiles trahit le sentiment de rejet qu'il éprouve et foudroie Derek. L'attitude de Stiles change du tout au tout, et il se fige puis recule son buste pour se dégager de leur étreinte. «Ouais, d'accord. Ouais, tu as raison. C'était une très mauvaise idée. »

Tenant toujours le poignet de Stiles, Derek le ramène vers lui. Stiles le regarde avec méfiance et Derek déteste cette expression sur son visage. Il prend dans ses mains son visage, promène son pouce le long de sa lèvre inférieure. Les traits de Stiles semblent s'adoucir, il entrouvre sa bouche, et Derek glisse son pouce à l'intérieur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » dit Derek tandis que Stiles suçote doucement son pouce. Derek soulève ses hanches pour les plaquer plus étroitement contre Stiles, et celui-ci ferme ses yeux en laissant échapper un petit gémissement. « Vraiment, j'ai envie. Mais…, » poursuit Derek, tout en mettant sa main en forme de coupe autour de la joue de Stiles, avec tendresse. Il attend que Stiles ouvre les yeux et le regarde. « La première fois que je vais passer la nuit avec toi, ce ne sera pas sur le siège arrière de ma voiture, garé sur le parking d'une boîte de nuit alors que tu es en état d'ébriété. »

Une vague d'émotion submerge les traits de Stiles et ses joues rougissent. « Mais ... tu as envie ? »

Derek acquiesce. « Oui, Stiles. J'ai envie de toi. »

Stiles se penche et l'embrasse, plus tendrement cette fois-ci. Derek glisse sa main sur le cou de Stiles et enroule ses doigts autour de sa nuque. Quand ils rompent leur étreinte, Derek dit: « Pourquoi je ne te ramènerais pas chez toi ? »

« Non! » s'exclame Stiles, paniqué. Les sourcils de Derek se plissent, signe qu'il est préoccupé par le changement subit de son odeur et de l'humeur. « Je ne veux pas ... Je...» Stiles se redresse et secoue la tête, en se frottant les yeux. « Ça ne fait rien, oui. Très bien, ça ira comme ça. »

Derek se redresse et enveloppe de ses bras autour du corps de Stiles. « Regarde-moi », chuchote Derek. Stiles le dévisage, de ce regard hanté qui a fait son retour dans ses yeux, et cette vision brise le cœur de Derek. « Quoi, qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi. »

Stiles soupire et appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek. « Mon père ne travaille pas, et même s'il s'en fiche de me voir ivre, dans les faits, je suis toujours mineur. Et je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison en état d'ébriété. » Il tourne la tête sur le côté. « Je ne veux pas rentrer à la maison du tout. Je ne veux pas être seul. »

« D'accord,» dit Derek, tenant près Stiles de lui. « Je vais t'emmener chez moi. Tu pourras y passer la nuit. »

Stiles lève la tête, sourit, et embrasse une nouvelle fois Derek .

XXXXXXXX

Derek certifie à Stiles qu'il n'est plus ivre, et Stiles lui fait confiance. Il connaît Derek depuis assez de temps pour savoir qu'il préfèrerait se ronger le bras jusqu'à l'os plutôt que de le mettre en danger. C'est pourquoi il s'installe sur le siège avant, attache sa ceinture de sécurité, et ferme ses yeux.

Il est saoul. Le métabolisme élevé de Derek lui a permis de déjà brûler tout l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, mais Stiles possède un métabolisme tout ce qu'il y a d'humain, de sorte qu'il ressent encore tous les effets des verres d'alcool et des mélanges de boissons qu'il a pu ingurgiter. Sa tête tourne et tout ce qu'il espère, c'est qu'il ne vomira pas ses tripes dans la voiture de Derek.

Stiles ne sait même plus ce qu'il a fait. Genre, il était bien en train de peloter Derek, pas plus tard que quinze minutes auparavant, non ? Et ça n'avait pas été juste un baiser échangé occasionnellement ou encore un baiser bref. Stiles ouvre ses yeux assez longtemps pour consulter l'heure qu'il est, et, oui, c'est bien ça, ils ont dansé, se sont caressés et embrassés depuis plus d'une heure en tout.

Donc, c'est fait, alors. Il n'a fallu qu'une série de verres d'alcool et une mauvaise musique de boîte de nuit pour dépasser toutes ses inhibitions et le précipiter dans les bras de Derek. Il lui a sauté dessus comme s'il était en rut, bon sang. Un afflux d'images saccadées parasite l'esprit de Stiles : il se revoit lui, en train de lécher le mamelon de Derek, de mordiller avec ses dents la toison de sa poitrine, de se frotter contre lui, d'essayer d'ouvrir son pantalon.

Il grogne et couvre son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demande Derek, d'un ton inquiet. Stiles rit, parce que, comme de bien entendu, il se fait du souci. Parfois, Stiles éprouve juste l'envie de frapper Derek parce qu'il est _exaspérant._ Avec son visage stupide et son corps stupide et ses poils stupides sur sa poitrine et ses tracas et ses inquiétudes stupides à son sujet. Parfois, l'ancien Derek lui manque, celui qui avait un visage renfrogné et était en colère tout le temps. Stiles savait comment gérer ce Derek-là.

Un Derek qui embrasse Stiles, qui le serre dans ses bras et ne tire pas avantage de la situation pour le sauter sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, qui se fait assez de bile pour faire franchir à sa meute les frontières de son territoire afin de s'assurer qu'il est bien en sécurité, et qui se montre ridiculement tendre, qui sourit et cuisine des manicottis pour lui - _bordel_ , Stiles ne peut pas continuer à réfléchir à ce sujet car tout cela dépasse son entendement et il a peur des mots qui sortiront de sa bouche.

« Stiles? »

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il enfin.

« Désolé de quoi ? »

« De t'avoir fait un frotti-frotta et d'avoir tenté de te déshabiller sur le siège arrière.»

Derek s'esclaffe. Stiles ouvre les yeux et lui jette un coup d'oeil contrarié. « Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je ne m'en plains pas vraiment. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Pourtant, » poursuit-il. Il frotte sa main sur ses yeux. « Je ne suis pas certain que c'est ainsi que les choses auraient dû avoir lieu, je veux dire, se peloter ivres dans une boîte de nuit. Du moins, si jamais ce genre de choses était censée avoir lieu, » ajoute-t-il à voix basse.

Derek glisse un regard furtif dans sa direction avant de reporter son attention sur la route. «Ce qui s'est passé ce soir peut compter pour du beurre, si tu le désires, » dit Derek d'un ton prudent. « Nous pouvons remettre les compteurs à zéro et faire comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. »

Stiles rit de nouveau, mais d'un rire forcé et sans joie. « Oui, parce que cette stratégie va fonctionner, bien sûr. Est-ce que sérieusement tu vas arriver à faire comme si nous n'avions pas passé une bonne partie de la nuit à nous frotter et à nous exciter l'un contre l'autre?» Derek lui envoie un coup d'œil rapide, et Stiles ajoute : « Je ne le pense pas. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. »

« Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, » affirme Stiles, en soupirant. Il ferme ses yeux à nouveau. «Je suis juste fatigué. Et trop ivre pour savoir ce que je dois dire. »

Derek ne répond pas, et une fois que le silence est devenu trop pesant, Stiles ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Sa posture est rigide, ses mains sont agrippées au volant et le serrent, très fort. Stiles tend la main et tapote l'une des mains de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il desserre sa prise, puis il entrelace ses doigts dans les siens.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, » murmure Stiles. Il serre la main de Derek qui semble se détendre un peu. « Nous mentirions tous les deux si nous affirmions que nous sommes étonnés de ce qui s'est passé. »

« C'est vrai », souffle Derek, d'une voix inégale et rocailleuse.

Stiles ne dit rien d'autre, clôt juste ses yeux et tient fermement la main de Derek.

Quand ils arrivent à la cabane de Derek, Stiles le suit silencieusement à l'intérieur. La Porsche et le SUV (4) de Jackson sont garés dans l'allée, il comprend donc que tout le monde est à la maison, et il n'a pas vraiment envie d'avoir affaire à l'un d'entre eux. De la façon dont Derek circule sur la pointe des pieds, il comprend que ce dernier n'en a pas non plus envie.

Quand ils pénètrent dans la chambre de Derek, celui-ci ferme la porte et Stiles se laisse tomber la tête la première sur le lit. Il entend Derek marcher dans la pièce, et son visage est toujours collé contre la couette lorsqu'il marmonne: « Je n'étais jamais allé dans ta chambre auparavant. »

« C'est un endroit qui n'a rien de bien palpitant, » répond Derek.

Stiles se redresse pour s'asseoir afin d'examiner la pièce. La chambre est minuscule, seulement meublée d'un lit et d'une table de chevet, d'une petite commode, et d'un panier à linge plein à craquer relégué dans un des coins de la pièce. Pour Dieu sait quelle raison, la vision de ce panier fait rire Stiles. Que Derek possède un panier à linge plein à ras bord de linge sale, c'est une chose tellement _normale. C_ ependant, Stiles a encore du mal à penser que Derek puisse faire des choses normales. Comme par exemple d'avoir du linge sale à laver.

« Quoi ? » finit par demander Derek.

« Tu as du linge sale, » dit Stiles. Derek lève les yeux au ciel et jette un t-shirt à la tête de Stiles.

« Tu es un idiot. » Derek jette quelque chose d'autre sur Stiles avant de marcher vers la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Derek se retourne, un sourcil levé. « De l'aconit-tue-loups, » rétorque-t-il sèchement. «Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ce sont des vêtements. Tu pues, tu as sur toi les odeurs de la boîte de nuit et d'inconnus, »siffle-t-il en serrant les dents.

Stiles mord sa lèvre et sourit. « Tu veux que je porte tes vêtements, alors? »

Derek souffle. « Dors sur le canapé dans ces vêtements, ou reste tout nu, pour ce que j'en ai à faire. » Il ouvre d'un coup sec la porte et se rue dans le couloir. Stiles rit sous cape pendant qu'il fixe la porte grande ouverte. Il se lève pour se déshabiller, mais perd son équilibre à deux reprises à cause de sa tête qui tourne. Il commence à se dégriser, bien que son cerveau soit encore lourd et lent. Lorsque Derek revient, Stiles est en train de passer son t-shirt par la tête. Le pantalon et le haut de pyjama sont trop larges, mais il aime leur texture, et il aime savoir qu'il porte les vêtements de Derek. A la manière dont ce dernier se dresse au seuil de la chambre, les yeux écarquillés et les narines dilatées, il devine que Derek, lui aussi, aime qu'il les porte.

Stiles lui adresse un petit sourire, puis se dirige vers le lit. Derek ferme doucement la porte et met dans les mains de Stiles un verre d'eau. « J'ai cherché des médicaments contre les maux de tête, » dit Derek, le visage pincé. « Mais nous n'en avons pas. »

Stiles sourit en acceptant le verre. « Pourquoi en aurais-tu chez toi? »Il avale d'un trait l'eau pendant que Derek s'installe avec précaution sur le lit. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais avoir des maux de tête. » Il regarde Derek étendu à côté de lui. Il porte un short de basket-ball et un débardeur blanc et Stiles contemple ses biceps développés, ses poils noirs sur ses jambes, et les muscles bien dessinés de sa poitrine que l'on devine à travers le tissu fin de son t-shirt.

« Ce n'est pas poli de fixer les gens, » le taquine Derek et Stiles se contorsionne pour poser le verre sur la table de nuit, les joues rougissantes.

Stiles se remet contre l'oreiller. Être couché à côté de Derek, sur son lit, le met dans l'embarras. Il ne sait pas ce qu'ils devraient faire ou dire. Il ne sait même pas ce que lui-même souhaite faire. Il commence à se tracasser à ce sujet, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se trame exactement mais Derek tend sa main pour la poser sur son avant-bras. Stiles se tourne vers lui pour le regarder, et Derek le fixe, tout près de lui.

« Tu exhales des odeurs assez fortes, » fait remarquer Derek. « Ne te sens pas mal à l'aise. Rien n'a changé. Nous sommes toujours les mêmes personnes que la semaine dernière, quand tu regardais la télévision sur le canapé avec moi. Tu te sentais bien. »

« Ce n'est pas plus la même chose, » dit Stiles.

Derek caresse de son pouce l'avant-bras de Stiles, et tout le corps de ce dernier se met à picoter. Il n'a jamais autant désiré quelqu'un de la façon dont il désire Derek. Mais ce n'est pas seulement une question de sexe. Bien sûr, il a envie que Derek le pousse sur le matelas et lui fasse l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de bouger, mais il désire aussi partager avec lui des moments comparables à celui qu'ils sont en train de vivre, des instants où ils se touchent brièvement, où Stiles porte les vêtements de Derek et partage son intimité, des moments où Derek a de petites attentions pour lui, comme par exemple quand il lui apporte de l'eau. Stiles veut tout partager avec Derek.

« Peut-on éteindre la lumière? » demande Stiles. Il se sent désorienté et a besoin de quelque chose pour l'aider à se ressaisir.

« Bien sûr. Nous devrions probablement songer à dormir. »

Derek sort du lit mais Stiles s'écrie : « Non, je ne veux pas dormir. Je veux discuter, mais ... pas avec les lumières allumées. »

« D'accord,» dit Derek, un peu décontenancé. Stiles se met sur le flanc, faisant ainsi face à l'endroit où Derek était assis tout à l'heure. Lorsque Derek regagne son lit, il se couche en face de lui, dans une symétrie parfaite, tel le reflet d'un miroir.

« Je sais que c'est stupide, » chuchote Stiles entre eux. Ils ne sont séparés que de quelques centimètres, et il aimerait tendre sa main et toucher Derek, mais il ne le peut pas, pas encore. «J'ai l'impression qu'avec les lumières allumées, la situation est encore plus dure à supporter. »

Derek lui adresse un sourire compréhensif. « Tu n'es pas le seul qui soit nerveux et troublé, Stiles. »

« Vraiment? »

Derek s'empare de la main de Stiles et la place sur son cœur. Stiles sent la pulsation de son pouls contre sa paume et se concentre dessus. Le battement du cœur de Derek est à peine perceptible pour ses sens limités, cependant Stiles parvient à isoler et à identifier son rythme, rapide, saccadé. Il lève son regard vers le visage de Derek qui le contemple, les yeux grands ouverts.

«C'est à cause de moi? » demande Stiles. Derek acquiesce et Stiles garde ses doigts pressés contre la poitrine de Derek. Les prunelles de Derek ne vacillent pas, et Stiles demeure stupéfait de la manière dont Derek le regarde. C'est comme s'il avait abattu tous les murs qu'il a érigés de main de maître autour de lui, comme s'il exposait sa vulnérabilité à Stiles, comme s'il se mettait à nu devant lui. Stiles ne pense pas que Derek lui ait paru un jour aussi beau qu'en ce moment précis.

« Je t'ai envoyé des textos, » finit par dire Stiles, rompant le silence. « Après ton départ. Pas souvent, mais de temps en temps. La première fois, c'était quelques semaines après que tu étais parti. Je voulais savoir où tu te trouvais. Ensuite, une ou deux fois, au cours de l'été. J'étais inquiet parce que personne n'avait eu de tes nouvelles. » Il marque une pause, et Derek se tait, se contente de le regarder. Stiles murmure : « Quand nous avons écrit, comme le veulent nos traditions au lycée de Beacon Hills, nos initiales la veille de notre rentrée en terminale, j'ai vu les tiennes inscrites sur une des étagères de la bibliothèque. »

« Tu les as vues ? » demande Derek, ses yeux empreints de tendresse mais aussi de tristesse.

Stiles hoche la tête. « Mes amis étaient tous autour de moi, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était de fixer tes initiales. J'ai souri et j'ai pensé à toi, et, à ce moment précis, j'ai vraiment été frappé de constater à quel point tu me manquais. » Stiles hésite à poursuivre, se mord la lèvre, alors qu'il essaie de déterminer si oui ou non il va avouer ce qui s'est passé ensuite. « Je, euh, j'ai écrit mes initiales à côté des tiennes. »

Les paupières de Derek s'écarquillent un peu, puis il se penche en avant et pose un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Celui-ci ferme ses yeux et inspire, il repense à cette nuit et à la joie qu'il avait ressentie au moment où il avait remarqué les initiales de Derek, mais il repense aussi à la douleur qui avait déchiré sa poitrine au souvenir de son absence. Derek s'écarte de lui et se remet sur son oreiller.

« Je t'ai appelé ce soir-là, » lui dit Stiles. « Après avoir quitté mes amis, je me suis assis dans la Jeep et, finalement, j'ai composé ton numéro. » Il s'arrête de parler, et Derek le regarde d'un air triste. « Je crois que je t'ai appelé trois fois. J'ai commencé à paniquer et j'ai pensé que tu étais mort, mais je me suis ensuite rendu compte que, dans ce cas-là, tu n'aurais pas pu résilier ton abonnement téléphonique. » Stiles se souvient d'avoir écouté l'enregistrement, _l_ _e numéro que vous demandez n'est actuellement plus attribué._ Jusqu'à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas pris conscience de l'importance que Derek avait prise dans sa vie, en dépit de leurs relations chaotiques.

« J'avais besoin de faire une pause, » dit lentement Derek. « Le Mexique était ... » Sa voix déraille et Stiles frotte ses doigts doucement contre la poitrine de Derek. « Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là. Mais je devais partir. J'ai ramené Braeden à Beacon Hills, j'ai réuni mes affaires et les ai placées dans un box de stockage, j'ai laissé le SUV dans le garage du bâtiment, et je suis parti de Beacon Hills. »

« Je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles quand elle est venue à Beacon Hills quelques mois plus tard, » dit Stiles. « Elle a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas vu, mais d'après les derniers échos qui lui étaient parvenus, tu allais apparemment bien. »

« Tu étais trop jeune, » reprend Derek. « Peu importe ce que j'éprouvais à ton égard, je savais que ce n'était pas bien. »

Stiles le considère en clignant des yeux. « Tu ... avais des sentiments pour moi? »

Derek hoche la tête. «J'ai essayé de les ignorer, mais j'ai passé deux jours de suite à te chercher quand tu avais disparu … lorsque… » La voix de Derek se brise et Stiles sait _exactement_ de quel moment il parle. De la fois où il avait disparu, lorsque le nogitsune le possédait.

« Et tu avais une petite amie,» poursuit Derek. « De plus, je savais que tu serais mieux sans moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » affirme Stiles.

« Ça l'était à l'époque, » rétorque Derek. « C'est différent maintenant. Je suis différent maintenant. »

Stiles lui adresse un petit sourire. « Tu l'es. » Il lève sa main et fait courir ses doigts dans la barbe de Derek. « Je t'aimais bien à cette époque, mais j'aime voir que tu es plus heureux à présent. Tu le mérites, Derek. »

« Tu mérites d'être heureux, Stiles, » réplique Derek.

Stiles baisse les yeux vers le t-shirt de Derek et mordille l'intérieur de sa joue. « Je ne sais pas si c'est une alternative possible. »

Derek met un doigt sous le menton de Stiles et le soulève avec douceur. « Stiles, écoute-moi. Si quelqu'un sait ce que tu éprouves, c'est bien moi. Je sais que ce que nous avons traversé tous les deux est loin d'être comparable, mais je sais ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on pense que notre vie ne s'améliorera jamais et qu'on a l'impression que c'est de toute façon tout ce qu'on mérite. » Il pose un regard éloquent sur Stiles, et bien que ce dernier veuille détourner les yeux, il s'en avère incapable. « Mais tu n'es pas seul, Stiles. Tu ne seras pas ainsi pour toujours, et tu trouveras un moyen de guérir. »

Stiles acquiesce, même s'il ne croit pas tout à fait Derek. Néanmoins, il sait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas, et si Derek Hale peut s'extraire des ténèbres pour renaître de ses cendres, alors Stiles suppose que tout le monde peut le faire.

« Pouvons-nous rester couchés ensemble, côte à côte? » demande Stiles quelques instants plus tard. Il ne se sent toujours pas complètement à l'aise avec ce qui se passe entre lui et Derek, il se sent encore gauche, un peu gêné et vulnérable, mais il pense que Derek ressent peut-être la même chose que lui, et cette idée le réconforte. « Je veux simplement me blottir contre toi et rester allongé ainsi à côté de toi un certain temps. Est-ce que ça te paraît bizarre? »

Derek secoue la tête et sourit. « Non, pas du tout. Je ne souhaite rien de plus au monde que de te tenir dans mes bras. »

Stiles roule sur le côté rapidement, de sorte qu'il n'a pas à voir l'expression qu'arbore Derek. Les sentiments que celui-ci éprouve à son égard sont un peu plus intenses que ce qu'il est capable d'assumer en ce moment. Il se pelotonne donc contre lui et consent à ce que Derek enlace ses bras fermement autour de lui.

Stiles soupire et ferme les yeux, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras de Derek. Il aimerait pouvoir lui confier les pensées qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête. Comment il a l'impression d'agir de travers, de ne pas être prêt, de ne pas être capable d'aimer Derek de la bonne manière, de la manière dont il a besoin d'être aimé. Il veut dire à Derek qu'il veut lui donner tout ce qu'il a, mais il est lui-même juste une coquille brisée et vide.

« Quoi que tu penses en ce moment, » souffle Derek contre son cou, « ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Je pense que c'est de la triche, » réplique Stiles. « Il est injuste que tu puisses déchiffrer mes émotions. »

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'individus qui expriment aussi fort leurs sentiments par les odeurs qu'ils dégagent comme toi tu le fais, » susurre Derek puis il embrasse l'os saillant, au bas de sa nuque.

« Bien sûr, qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui le font,» rétorque Stiles. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de se calmer afin de pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Il est tard, bien trop tard, et Stiles est exténué. Derek frotte de ses mains, doucement, le ventre de Stiles et ce dernier commence à s'assoupir.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles se réveille avec une migraine épouvantable. Il est étalé sur le dos, son bras droit, ainsi que sa jambe droite reposant sur Derek. Celui-ci est profondément endormi, couché sur le dos, tout près de Stiles qui sort du lit aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Derek n'a pas changé de position, alors Stiles rassemble ses vêtements et prend ses chaussures, puis, aussi silencieusement que possible, sort de la chambre.

Il se change dans la salle de bain, laisse les habits de Derek sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il se regarde dans le miroir et décrète qu'il a une tête de déterré. Ce n'est pas la pire gueule de bois qu'il ait eu de sa vie, mais sa tête lui fait mal et ses paupières lui font l'effet d'être en papier de verre.

Sur le plan émotionnel, il a l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur lui est passé dessus.

Stiles marche sur la pointe des pieds en direction de la cuisine afin d'y prendre quelque chose à boire avant de sortir de la maison pour appeler Scott, mais il se fige sur le seuil de la porte quand il voit Jackson, torse nu, debout, vêtu d'une paire de boxer, affairé devant la plaque de cuisson. Il a l'air endormi et de mauvaise humeur quand il tourne la tête vers Stiles pour lui jeter un coup d'œil.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, » laisse échapper Stiles.

« M'en cogne,» lance Jackson, retournant aussitôt à ses œufs. Stiles pivote sur ses talons pour partir mais Jackson dit: « Il y a du café. T'as la tête de quelqu'un qui pourrait bien en avoir besoin. »

Stiles envisage de déguerpir à la vitesse de l'éclair façon Usain Bolt, parce que la dernière chose qu'il veut faire, c'est de se coltiner Jackson et il ne veut vraiment pas non plus être là quand Derek se réveillera, mais l'appel du café est plus fort que tout. À contrecœur, il se dirige vers la cafetière, tout en essayant d'éviter Jackson.

A peine Stiles s'est-il versé une tasse de café que Jackson a mis une omelette sur une assiette et la lui tend. Stiles la scrute avec méfiance. « C'est empoisonné? »

Jackson le fusille du regard lance l'assiette sur le comptoir. L'omelette glisse à moitié en dehors de l'assiette. « Mange-la ou pas, j'en ai vraiment rien à carrer.»

Stiles contemple l'arrière du crâne de Jackson pendant un moment avant de prendre finalement l'assiette. « Merci,» dit-il gauchement. Jackson hoche la tête.

Stiles engloutit l'omelette et le café, et commence immédiatement à se sentir mieux. Une fois que Stiles a mis l'assiette dans l'évier et commence à se diriger vers la porte, Jackson lui demande: « Je te ramène ? »

« J'allais, euh, j'allais appeler Scott. »

Jackson ne se retourne pas, mais dit: « Je vais voir Lydia. Je peux te déposer. »

Stiles pense à refuser son offre, puis se dit après tout, pourquoi pas? « D'accord. »

Stiles s'assied dehors, dans l'air frais du matin, en attendant Jackson. Il se demande ce que sa vie est devenue, bon sang. Hier soir, il s'est peloté avec Derek, et maintenant il accepte de monter dans la voiture de Jackson. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et espère que Jackson va se dépêcher d'arriver. Il a besoin d'un peu d'intimité et d'un peu plus de sommeil pour pouvoir rassembler ses idées.

Jackson sort quelques minutes plus tard, habillé comme s'il allait dans un endroit comme New York au lieu d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner avec sa petite amie attitrée par intermittences. Ils n'échangent pas un mot une fois qu'ils sont montés dans la voiture, et Stiles apprécie ce silence. La dernière chose qu'il désire, c'est d'être la cible des quolibets complètement cons de Jackson. Pendant que celui-ci roule sur le sentier qui conduit à la route, Stiles tape un message à Derek sur son portable.

 _Désolé d'être parti._ _Je me suis réveillé, mais tu étais encore en train de dormir. Jackson m'a ramené chez moi._ _De plus, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour réfléchir._ _J'espère que tu comprends._

Stiles fronce les sourcils en frappant sur la touche envoyer et espère que Derek ne prendra pas mal son message. Stiles a simplement besoin d'un certain temps pour digérer tout ce qui s'est passé avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Stiles reste concentré sur ses pensées tout au long du trajet qui mène à sa maison et Jackson doit l'appeler par son nom pour le sortir de sa rêverie une fois qu'ils sont arrivés chez lui.

« Merci ,» marmonne Stiles en agrippant la poignée de la porte.

« Stilinski ,» dit Jackson, et Stiles le regarde avec un mélange d'irritation et de curiosité. Il a vraiment envie de sortir de la voiture. « Si tu le fais souffrir, je te tuerai. » Stiles en reste bouche bée, et il dévisage Jackson, interloqué. Ce dernier se tortille, mal à l'aise, sous le regard de Stiles, et lâche enfin : «Maintenant, fous le camp de ma voiture. »

Stiles se hâte de sortir de la voiture et ne jette pas un coup d'œil derrière lui lorsqu'il entend Jackson démarrer en trombe et dévaler à toute vitesse la rue. Son père est encore endormi quand il arrive, Stiles grimpe donc à l'étage, se déshabille pour ne garder que son boxer et s'écroule sur son lit, trop épuisé pour réfléchir encore à quoi que ce soit.

XXXXXXXXX

Stiles se réveille avec sur son portable un texto de Derek qui dit: _Bien sûr._ _Je serai là quand tu te sentiras prêt._ Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et jette le téléphone sur le lit. Pourquoi Derek doit-il toujours être si ... Derek? Tout serait beaucoup plus facile s'il n'était pas si merveilleux.

Stiles songe à contacter Scott ou Lydia, mais il n'a pas vraiment envie de parler avec eux de sa relation avec Derek. Il a une idée assez précise de ce qu'ils lui diraient de faire, et Stiles sait ce qu'il veut faire, mais il n'est tout simplement pas encore prêt à le faire. Son esprit part encore dans tous les sens, et il a besoin tout d'abord d'éclaircir ses pensées.

Mais Stiles n'a jamais l'impression qu'il va y parvenir. Deux jours plus tard, il refait des cauchemars et ne dort pas, ce qui le laisse le matin suivant vidé émotionnellement et éreinté. Stiles va tout de même travailler à Brico Dépôt, constate que Derek, une fois de plus, ne s'est pas rendu au magasin ce jour-là et son état ne fait qu'empirer. Cela fait presque déjà deux semaines que Derek est venu chez Brico Dépôt, et sa visite manque à Stiles. C'était devenu une partie intégrante de sa routine, et même s'il a conscience que Derek agit ainsi parce qu'il veut le laisser respirer et le laisser tranquille, il souhaite cependant qu'il se montre sur le lieu de son travail.

Stiles attend toute la journée, mais personne ne vient. Les cauchemars s'aggravent jour après jour, et Stiles se réveille soit avec le nogitsune dont le rire résonne dans ses oreilles, ce qui l'oblige à compter ses doigts, soit avec l'image, gravée dans son esprit, de Derek attaché à un poteau, agonisant, tandis que des visages inconnus s'esclaffent autour de lui.

Enfin, vers trois heures 30 du matin, une nuit, vers la fin de la semaine consécutive à celle où ils ont passé la soirée en boîte, Stiles saisit son téléphone et envoie un message à Derek.

 _Je pense que j'éclaterais en sanglots si j'arrivais à avoir une nuit complète de sommeil._

Stiles ne reçoit pas de réponse jusqu'au lendemain, une fois qu'il se réveille au terme de quelques heures de sommeil.

 _Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose?_

Stiles sait ce que demande Derek, et il sourit en regardant son téléphone, pendant que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent dans sa poitrine.

 _Non, mais j'apprécie de toute façon que tu me le demandes._

Stiles invente des excuses lorsque Scott, Lydia et Cora lui envoient des textos pour lui demander de se voir. Il se sent complètement lessivé et son cerveau souffre de son épuisement. Pendant trois nuits consécutives, son père l'a réveillé quand il faisait des cauchemars et il surveille Stiles avec une telle expression de lassitude sur son visage que celui-ci se sent encore plus coupable que d'habitude. Il appellerait bien Lydia ou Scott pour l'aider à trouver le sommeil, mais il n'a pas envie de voir qui que ce soit.

Stiles n'a aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

Un matin,il appelle à son travail encore une fois et passe la journée dans son lit, s'efforçant de dormir et d'effacer les cauchemars de son cerveau. Il aimerait appeler Derek et se glisser dans ses bras, mais ce dernier mérite mieux. Il mérite mieux que de subir le cerveau foutrement détraqué de Stiles. Derek a travaillé trop dur pour s'extraire de ses propres abîmes pour se laisser entraîner par Stiles dans les siens.

Scott lui envoie finalement un message qui dit : R _appelle-toi, demain c'est le_ _4 Juillet ya un truc à la_ _maison du lac._

Stiles fronce les sourcils en regardant l'écran de son portable. Il n'a pas envie d'aller faire quoi que ce soit avec ses amis, mais il ne peut pas vraiment ignorer cette invitation. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouve garé à côté de la voiture d'Hayden le lendemain. Il se sent comme un gros paquet de merde, les cauchemars sont de nouveau horribles, et aucune dose de caféine ne peut suffire à briser sa fatigue. Il est d'humeur acariâtre, s'est adressé sur un ton agressif à son père pas plus tôt que ce matin, et il n'a toujours pas parlé à Derek. Il veut vraiment tout simplement disparaître dans un trou et se faire oublier.

Il passe devant la Porsche de Jackson stationnée le long du chemin qui mène à la maison du lac et grogne d'irritation. C'est la dernière chose au monde dont il a besoin. La musique est forte et tout le monde s'est réparti en petits groupes entre la cuisine, la terrasse et le lac. Mason et Corey lui parlent quelques instants, puis il parle à Hayden qui est assise sur la terrasse. Il marche en direction du lac et voit tous les autres qu'il n'a pas encore salués, y compris Jackson, mais ne voit pas Parrish, qui est en train de nager. Quand Scott remarque son arrivée, il sort d'un mouvement preste du lac et court vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il projette des gouttes d'eau sur Stiles alors qu'il se rapproche de lui.

« Étreins-moi et tu meurs, » dit Stiles.

Les traits du visage de Scott s'affaissent un peu mais il fait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Je suis content que tu sois là. » Scott tape Stiles sur l'épaule. «Tu veux venir ?»

Stiles scrute fixement l'eau sombre, sent la panique lui enserrer la gorge, et secoue la tête rapidement. « Non, je vais juste, tu sais, traîner dans les alentours. » Le visage de Scott se plisse d'inquiétude. « Mason, Corey et Hayden sont à l'intérieur. Je peux rester avec eux.»

« Je vais venir avec toi, » propose Scott, mais Stiles remarque une jolie inconnue, une fille aux cheveux noirs, qui sort du lac et bavarde avec Lydia.

« Non, mec, » répond Stiles, en faisant un signe de tête en direction du lac. « Je ne vais pas te casser ton plan cul en jouant les casse-couilles. »

Scott lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu ne vas pas me casser mon plan cul. »

« Quel est son nom? »

« Monique. »

Stiles ricane. « MoNIQUE? _Ok. »_ (5)

Scott le pousse doucement de l'épaule. « Ne joue pas au con. »

« Retourne voir ta _MONIIIIQUE_ , » le taquine Stiles, et Scott lui lance un coup d'œil courroucé par-dessus l'épaule. Elle les regarde et leur fait signe de la main, et Stiles et Scott lui font signe à leur tour. « Elle est canon. »

Scott baisse la voix et dit: « Elle suce bien. »

Stiles rit et lui donne un coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Quel tombeur, un vrai étalon ! C'était quoi ton score total en Juin? Cinq? Six? »

Scott rougit et se gratte le ventre. « Sept. »

Stiles siffle. « Sept femmes. Vous, Sire Scott McCall, vous êtes un séducteur couvert des lauriers de la gloire. Je me prosterne devant vos prouesses sexuelles. »

Scott a l'air embarrassé. « Tais-toi. »

«J'espère que ce soir elle te fera une pipe si mémorable qu'elle restera gravée sur les tablettes, mon ami. »

« Merci, » sourit Scott. « J'aimerais que tu fasses un peu sa connaissance aujourd'hui, d'accord? »

« Tu dois l'apprécier drôlement si tu veux que je la rencontre. »

Scott hausse les épaules. « Elle est cool. »

Stiles serre l'épaule de Scott avant de rebrousser chemin en direction de la maison du lac. Mais il ne rejoint pas Mason, Corey , ni Hayden. Au lieu de cela, il suit un petit chemin peu fréquenté et progresse le long du bord du lac, beaucoup plus en contrebas de l'endroit où la meute s'est regroupée. Il parvient enfin à une petite crique, cachée de la maison du lac par les arbres et les rochers environnants. Des rochers s'avancent dans l'eau, et un bloc de roche affleure à la surface du lac, de plusieurs centimètres. Il s'assied sur un des rochers et prend son téléphone.

Il retrouve le fil des textos de Derek et lui envoie un message. _Je suis à la maison du lac._ _Ça ne me déplairait pas_ _que tu t'y rendes aussi._

Stiles garde le téléphone sur ses genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive une réponse quelques instants plus tard. _Je serai là bientôt._

Stiles lui dit comment se rendre à la crique et glisse son téléphone dans sa poche. Il plie les genoux et enroule ses bras autour d'eux, en joignant ses mains devant lui. Il contemple l'eau et attend.

XXXXXXXXX

Stiles contemple le lac, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il repère du coin de l'œil un mouvement sur sa droite. Derek grimpe sur le rocher et s'assied à côté de lui, sans prononcer un mot. Stiles se retourne vers le lac et le contemple de nouveau.

Son cerveau est noyé d'images et navigue entre elles, c'est une masse confuse de cauchemars et de rêves et de souvenirs hantés. Son esprit ne cesse de revenir à ce qu'il a fait à l'époque où il était contrôlé par le nogitsune, le massacre à l'hôpital, Scott poignardé, les choses qu'il a dites à son père. Il repense au moment où il a pris en otage Lydia, il repense à la mort d'Allison.

Et pendant tout ce temps-là, il voit les dents d'argent et les bandages _grimaçant grimaçant laisse-moi entrer, Stiles, laisse -_ _moi entrer ouvre la porte._

Stiles secoue la tête et passe une main dans ses cheveux, il voit Donovan avec la pique qui sort de sa poitrine, mais ensuite il voit Derek, ligoté et torturé, couvert d'un sang noir qui ruisselle, pendant qu'il est suspendu, inerte, au poteau.

Mais il y a aussi d'autres images, comme celle de Derek, sous lui, dans la voiture pendant qu'ils s'embrassent, celle où il se frotte contre Stiles sur la piste de danse, celle où il cuisine pour lui, celle où il est assis à côté de lui pour regarder la télévision.

Et d'autres rêves : Derek qui affirme qu'il aime Stiles, qui le tient entre ses bras alors qu'ils sont nus sur le sol du loft, et la brûlure trop réelle de Derek se glissant à l'intérieur de son corps.

Il n'a aucune conscience des tremblements qui agitent ses membres jusqu'à ce que Derek tende la main et la lui prenne. Il est gêné, mais il veut que Derek reste ici avec lui, c'est la raison pour laquelle il lui a envoyé un texto. Alors Stiles pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek pendant que l'anxiété sourd en lui.

« Est-ce que tu veux en parler? »lui demande Derek à voix basse.

« Non. »

Ils demeurent assis là pendant un certain temps, jusqu'au moment où Derek se lève et tire sur la main de Stiles. Ce dernier plisse les yeux et le regarde d'un air soupçonneux. « Fais-moi confiance, » dit Derek, et Stiles lui fait confiance. Stiles fait confiance à Derek, plus qu'à quiconque dans ce monde.

Derek marche devant Stiles sur le sentier qui passe devant la maison et mène à sa voiture. Stiles s'arrête et reste au milieu de l'allée, et Derek se retourne vers lui tout en ouvrant la porte du côté passager. « Eh bien ? »

Stiles jette un coup d'oeil vers la maison d'où il peut entendre le rire de ses amis. Il ne pense pas qu'il puisse arriver à rire, il ne pense pas qu'il puisse feindre le rire. Il retient ses larmes alors qu'une vague d'anxiété le submerge et il monte du côté passager.

Stiles envoie un message à Scott pendant que Derek rejoint la route principale. _Parti_ _avec Derek._ _Je ne peux tout simplement pas aujourd'hui faire comme si._ _Je me ferai pardonner plus tard, je te le promets._

Stiles essaie de savoir où Derek l'emmène, et est troublé quand Derek bifurque sur la route en direction de la cabane, mais il ne fait aucune remarque. Une fois que Derek gare sa voiture, il se dirige immédiatement vers le SUV et l'ouvre. « Allez. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Stiles.

Derek le cloue sur place d'un seul regard. « Monte dans la voiture. »

Stiles pénètre dans le second véhicule et décide de ne poser aucune question pendant que Derek reprend la direction de la route. Il se contente de regarder par la fenêtre et se concentre sur la musique douce diffusée par la radio.

Ils roulent depuis une demi - heure lorsque Stiles reçoit une réponse de Scott. _C'est chouette,_ _mon pote._ _Je serais allé quelque part avec toi si tu en avais éprouvé le besoin._

Stiles sourit tout en lui tapant sa réplique. _Je sais._ _Voilà pourquoi tu es le meilleur des potes._ _Mais interdiction de te casser ton coup, tu t'en souviens ?_

Scott renvoie un émoticône agacé. _Essaye de passer du bon temps avec Derek._ _Ou au moins de te_ _détendre._

Stiles glisse le téléphone dans sa poche et continue à regarder par la fenêtre.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorsque Derek bifurque pour prendre au milieu des arbres un chemin de terre, escarpé et accidenté, Stiles s'agrippe à la poignée en haut de sa portière. « Où allons-nous? » demande-t-il. Il ne sait même pas où ils se trouvent parce qu'il n'a pas fait attention à l'endroit où ils allaient. Il était resté dans la voiture quand Derek s'était arrêté à une épicerie dans une bourgade située juste à côté de l'autoroute, mais Stiles n'avait pas regardé de quelle bourgade il s'agissait. Pendant tout le trajet, il avait répété en boucle dans sa tête les mêmes visions qu'il avait eues au bord du lac, et maintenant Stiles se sent tellement anxieux, qu'il sent sous sa peau comme une légère vibration qu'il ne peut pas vraiment maîtriser.

Derek ne lui répond pas, et se concentre plutôt sur la conduite pour leur éviter un accident fatal. Stiles comprend désormais pourquoi ils avaient besoin du SUV au lieu de la Camaro, même s'il pense que le véhicule tout terrain pourrait bien ne pas survivre à un tel traitement.

Enfin, après avoir traversé un fossé difficilement franchissable et avoir essuyé quelques nids de poule sur le chemin, le SUV dépasse brusquement les derniers arbres et Stiles ne peut retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Ils sont devant l'océan. La plage est vide, hormis les morceaux de bois flotté qui se sont échoués sur le rivage. Derek conduit le véhicule le long de la plage sur une courte distance avant d'effectuer un demi-tour et de manœuvrer de manière à ce que l'arrière du SUV soit face à l'océan.

Stiles le regarde bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici? »

« Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être envie de t'évader. » Derek laisse tomber les clés dans le porte-gobelet et sort de la voiture. Stiles le suit. Le vent qui souffle sur l'océan est frais, mais le soleil est encore chaud et commence à se coucher sur l'eau. La plage s'étend loin, des deux côtés, pour autant que Stiles puisse le constater, et la seule autre voiture qu'il aperçoit est garée sur le sable à environ un kilomètre.

« Cet endroit est magnifique, » dit Stiles.

Derek prend une petite pierre et la jette dans l'océan. « J'avais l'habitude de venir ici avec ma famille. Ils aimaient cet endroit parce qu'il était assez isolé pour nous permettre de nous transformer si nous en avions envie. »

Stiles ne sait pas quoi faire maintenant qu'ils sont ici. Il ne sait pas ce que Derek s'attend à ce qu'il fasse sur une plage déserte. Derek ne lui fait aucune réflexion qui pourrait le stresser, se retourne pour ouvrir le coffre arrière du véhicule. Il s'assied sur le bord du coffre arrière puis enlève ses chaussures, son t-shirt et son jean, ne conserve que sa paire de boxer noire. Il jette un coup d'oeil en direction de Stiles avant de marcher vers l'océan et d'y plonger.

Stiles grimpe à l'arrière du véhicule et ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine pendant qu'il regarde Derek nager dans l'océan. Il est beau. Il fait quelques longueurs, puis plonge avant de regagner la surface. Dans la lumière du crépuscule, sa peau a des reflets d'or. Stiles se demande si elle est chaude au toucher et si les lèvres de Derek ont le goût de l'eau salée.

Derek nage dans l'océan longtemps. Il regarde Stiles de temps en temps, mais il ne dit jamais rien, ni ne revient sur le rivage. Il laisse Stiles tranquille, mais il est là, assez près pour que Stiles le voie, assez près pour que Derek sente sa présence.

Au bout d'un moment, Stiles se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être rejoindre Derek dans l'océan. Il veut le faire, il le veut tellement. Il ne veut pas rester assis à l'arrière du quatre quatre seul. Il veut sentir la lumière du soleil sur ses épaules pendant qu'il nage aux côtés de Derek, il veut sentir leurs membres se frôler sous la surface de l'eau.

Lentement, Stiles se lève et enlève son jean, ne gardant que sa paire de boxer. Il conserve sa chemise parce qu'il ne veut pas brûler au soleil (et aussi parce qu'il ne se sent pas à l'aise torse nu devant Derek - pas encore du moins), et se dirige d'un pas hésitant vers la mer. Derek le regarde pendant quelques instants, mais disparaît sous les vagues à nouveau.

Stiles se rapproche assez de l'eau pour que ses pieds soient recouverts par les vagues. L'eau est plus chaude qu'il ne le pensait, d'autant plus que l'air s'est rafraîchi pendant le coucher du soleil. Il a une vision brève d'eaux qui le cernent, de noyade, et son souffle s'échappe de ses poumons, se coupe. Il ferme les yeux et prend une grande inspiration. Quand il les ouvre, il voit Derek, son corps à moitié immergé dans la mer, les contours de son dos, le tourbillon noir de son tatouage, et il sait qu'il est en sécurité.

Stiles prend à nouveau une profonde inspiration et entre dans l'océan.

Plus il s'avance dans l'eau, plus elle est froide ; malgré tout, il continue de respirer pendant qu'il commence à patauger. Derek a fait demi-tour et l'attend, un peu plus loin. Lorsque Stiles s'arrête juste devant lui, Derek lui sourit. « Salut. »

« Salut. » Stiles regarde autour de lui, regarde _l'eau, toute cette eau, tant d'eau_ _._ Il sent monter en lui un pic de panique, mais la main de Derek encercle son poignet sous la surface de l'océan.

« Je suis là. »

Stiles déglutit. « Je sais. » Le pouce de Derek caresse l'intérieur de son bras, et Stiles dit : « Je ne ... Je n'aime pas vraiment l'eau. » Voyant l'expression décontenancée de Derek, Stiles ajoute : « Mauvaise expérience. » Derek n'insiste pas, il fait un signe de la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il comprend.

Ils marchent un peu plus loin dans l'océan, jusqu'à ce que l'eau leur arrive à leur poitrine et aux épaules. Derek plonge parfois, puis revient à la surface et lui lance de l'eau avec un sourire. Stiles l'asperge d'eau, et Derek l'asperge à son tour, mais il ne cherche jamais à le faire disparaître sous les éclaboussures.

Ils demeurent là, à s'éclabousser et à patauger sans dire un mot jusqu'à ce que le soleil ait rejoint la ligne d'horizon. Stiles se met sur le dos et, tout en flottant sur l'océan, scrute les étoiles qui constellent déjà le ciel au-dessus d'eux, contemple au-dessus de lui les nuées où se mêlent des pastels bleu, mauve, rose et orange. Alors que Stiles flotte sur l'eau, son corps ondulant dans les vagues, et que le pied de Derek, qui lui aussi s'est mis sur le dos à côté de lui, touche son mollet, il se rend compte qu'il se sent mieux. Son esprit s'est apaisé, et l'eau ne lui semble pas être aussi terrifiante qu'auparavant.

« Merci », dit Stiles au ciel.

« De rien, » réplique Derek dans un murmure, et Stiles sourit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek prend la serviette dans le coffre du SUV et la tend à Stiles pour que ce dernier se sèche. Pendant ce temps, il enlève le siège arrière et le met sur le sable, près du capot du véhicule tout terrain. Stiles lui tend à son tour la serviette pour qu'il puisse lui aussi se sécher. Derek donne ensuite à Stiles un t-shirt de rechange qu'il avait laissé dans le coffre arrière de la voiture.

« Merci,» dit Stiles et Derek se retourne pendant que Stiles passe le t-shirt sec. Il est à nouveau frappé par l'odeur délicieuse de sa propre fragrance sur le corps de Stiles, et ce mélange sent si _bon et les notes de ce parfum sont si justes_ que Derek peut à peine contrôler ses pulsions. Il s'efforce vraiment de ne pas avoir une érection, là, sur-le-champ.

Les sous-vêtements de Derek sont encore humides, mais ils auront tôt fait de sécher. Derek étale les couvertures qu'il garde à l'arrière de la voiture sur le plancher arrière, et cette couche improvisée leur permet de s'asseoir. Puis, il se glisse à l'intérieur du véhicule, à l'arrière, frappe ses pieds pour ne pas mettre du sable dans l'habitacle.

Une fois que Stiles est installé à côté de lui, Derek tend la main vers les sièges avant pour prendre les sacs de l'épicerie où il s'est arrêté plus tôt. Il donne à Stiles une bouteille d'eau, puis sort divers ingrédients pour faire des sandwichs et un sachet de chips.

« Tu as pensé à acheter tout ça ? » demande Stiles alors qu'il détaille bouche bée les victuailles.

Derek sent ses joues le brûler. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose », dit-il en ouvrant le pain pour le séparer en deux morceaux. Il fait un sandwich à Stiles et le lui tend.

« Merci, » souffle Stiles timidement tout en le prenant. Il attend que Derek se soit préparé son sandwich pour mordre dans le sien.

Ils sont assis côte à côte, à l'intérieur de l'arrière du véhicule tout-terrain, et contemplent l'océan. Moment paisible, mais rendu agréable par le spectacle des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable lorsque la mer balaie le rivage de sa houle.

Derek ne sait pas si cette soirée aide Stiles à se changer les idées, mais c'était la seule chose à lui offrir qui lui soit venue à l'esprit. Derek sait que s'aérer le corps et l'esprit, changer de décor, c'est ce qui fonctionnait habituellement le mieux pour lui afin de l'aider à surmonter ses difficultés ; alors c'est ce qu'il a voulu offrir à Stiles.

La semaine après qu'il s'était réveillé seul, avec un message laissé par Stiles lui disant qu'il avait besoin de temps, Derek s'était senti malheureux. Jackson avait dit à Cora ce qui était arrivé, et ils avaient tous les deux voulu savoir ce qui se passait entre lui et Stiles, mais il leur avait alors avoué tout ce qu'il savait, et tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne savait pas.

Derek avait donné à Stiles ce qu'il lui avait demandé, c'est-à-dire du temps, et quand Stiles lui avait envoyé un texto plus tôt ce jour-là, Derek avait immédiatement pris sa voiture pour aller à la maison du lac. Stiles portait sur lui l'odeur de l'anxiété et du désespoir, et Derek ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de sa vie. Il sait que cette excursion, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut offrir à Stiles. Il faudra bien s'en contenter.

Ils mangent tous les deux plusieurs sandwichs et partagent le sac de chips. Le silence entre eux n'est pas gênant. Derek n'a jamais été dérangé par le silence. En revanche, d'habitude, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de meubler chaque silence par de vains bavardages. Mais, ce soir, il ne dit pas un mot, et, à présent, son odeur est différente. Stiles est plus apaisé, plus heureux, et Derek a finalement l'impression qu'il a fait ce qu'il fallait.

« Est-ce que tu veux jouer aux cartes? » demande Derek une fois qu'ils ont fini leur repas, et Stiles hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Derek utilise la lampe de poche de son téléphone pour éclairer les cartes afin que Stiles puisse y voir quelque chose, et ils s'assoient les jambes croisées l'un en face de l'autre à l'arrière du véhicule pour jouer au gin rami, pendant qu'en toile de fond, la radio distille de vieux classiques du répertoire rock.

Derek entend le coup de sifflet avant Stiles, et l'expression de ce dernier quand il se retourne vers la première explosion fait tressaillir dans sa poitrine le cœur de Derek. Le visage de Stiles exulte lorsque la première fusée éclate, s'illumine puis disparaît dans le ciel.

« Derek, mec! » Il s'extrait rapidement de l'arrière du SUV en trébuchant, tombe presque dans un entremêlement de membres, tant son attention reste rivée sur l'illumination suivante, qui teinte en rose le ciel. « Un feu d'artifice! » Stiles se retourne et fait de grands gestes invitant Derek à se joindre à lui, affichant un grand sourire sur son visage avant de reporter de nouveau son attention vers le ciel.

Derek rejoint Stiles et regarde le ciel illuminé de bouquets de vert, d'or et de rose. Le feu d'artifice se déroule un peu plus loin en bas de la plage, et les explosions ne sont pas aussi spectaculaires ou sonores qu'elles le seraient si elles étaient plus proches de l'endroit où ils se trouvent, mais Stiles ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Il sourit et ses yeux brillent pendant qu'il contemple le feu d'artifice.

Dix minutes passent, et Derek remarque que Stiles a enroulé ses bras autour de son corps et qu'il tremble. « Est-ce que tu as froid ? » demande Derek.

Stiles se tourne vers lui et hausse les épaules. « Un peu, mais ça n'est pas grave. » Son attention se reporte de nouveau sur le feu d'artifice, et Derek fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il se dirige vers le SUV. Il examine tout le fourbi qu'il y a empilé, et il trouve un de ses pulls, qu'il n'utilise plus et qu'il avait mis au rebut. C'est un cardigan gris , doux, à larges mailles; il le prend et l'apporte à Stiles.

« Tiens, » dit Derek, en le tendant à Stiles. « Mets ça. »

Stiles prend avec gratitude le pull-over et l'enfile. Derek est frappé une fois de plus par l'effet que produit sur lui l'odeur de ses vêtements sur Stiles, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire autrement que de se rapprocher de lui, de se pencher et d'inspirer.

Derek est surpris quand il sent que Stiles prend sa main et met son bras autour de sa taille. « Voilà, ça va t'aider à capturer encore plus ton odeur sur moi. » Il lui adresse un sourire mutin par dessus son épaule, et Derek se penche en avant et l'embrasse. Le baiser est doux et tendre, et lorsque Stiles entrouvre ses lèvres, Derek glisse lentement sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le baiser se termine trop vite parce que Stiles se retourne pour continuer à regarder le feu d'artifice, et Derek l'enveloppe de ses bras plus étroitement encore.

Une fois que le feu d'artifice est achevé, Stiles regarde Derek, lui plaque un bref baiser sur les lèvres, puis se dirige vers l'océan. Il porte encore son boxer, mais aussi le t-shirt de Derek et son cardigan, et Derek pense qu'il est parfait. Stiles pénètre dans l'eau, assez pour qu'elle recouvre ses chevilles, puis il donne un coup de pied ... et il _rit_ _._

C'est le plus beau son que Derek ait jamais entendu.

Derek recule, regarde Stiles s'amuser, et une vague de chaleur se propage en lui à chaque instant qui passe. Stiles a l'air si heureux et libre, il a l'air complètement différent de la personne qu'il avait été, plus tôt sur le rocher. Et, en ce moment, Derek éprouve tellement d'amour pour lui qu'il peut à peine respirer.

Quand Stiles s'est lassé de son jeu, il revient vers Derek, en souriant. « Je pense que j'ai marché sur un crabe, » dit-il et il s'esclaffe comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule du monde. Derek ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire avec lui.

Ils retournent à l'arrière du véhicule et se couchent côte à côte sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers l'extérieur, scrutant la nuit. Ils sont collés l'un contre l'autre, de l'épaule au mollet, et Derek crochète son pied autour de la cheville de Stiles.

« Merci,» chuchote Stiles. « Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu exactement savoir ce dont j'avais besoin. »

« Je ne savais pas, » répond Derek. «C'est la première chose qui m'est spontanément venue à l'esprit. »

« Tu es génial, alors merci à toi. »

« Stiles, » commence Derek. Stiles lève son visage vers lui, ses yeux effleurent les lèvres de Derek puis ses yeux. «J'aime vraiment la façon dont tu portes mon pull, l'allure qu'il a sur toi. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, feignant l'exaspération, mais Derek sait qu'il est heureux. « Je pense que c'est quelque peu un signe de vanité que d'aimer l'allure que prennent tes vêtements sur moi.» Stiles tire les manches du pull sur ses mains, puis les lève vers son visage. « Bien que je doive avouer que je suis un peu amoureux de ce pull, de sorte que tu ne vas probablement jamais le récupérer. »

Derek lui adresse un sourire accommodant. « Je pense que je peux m'y faire. »

Stiles roule sur le flanc et étudie Derek pendant quelques instants. « Je ne veux pas revenir chez moi ce soir. »

« Tu peux rester chez moi, » propose Derek.

Stiles secoue la tête. « Dormons ici. »

« Dans la voiture? »

Stiles acquiesce. « Nous allons camper sur la plage à l'arrière de ton SUV. Ça sent un peu l'aventure, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Stiles acquiesce de nouveau. « C'est ce que je veux. »

« Eh bien alors, nous allons dormir ici. »

Stiles se redresse et donne un baiser langoureux à Derek. Puis, il s'extrait du véhicule, et Derek le contemple, confus. « Viens, » dit Stiles, et il a l'air si adorable, si attirant dans son boxer à carreaux, vêtu du t-shirt blanc de Derek, et de son pull gris trop grand, ses cheveux pointant dans toutes les directions. « Allons-y, allons nous promener sur la plage.»

« D'accord. » Derek rejoint Stiles sur le sable, et ce dernier saisit sa main, entrelace leurs doigts, et l'embrasse une fois de plus avant qu'ils ne commencent à marcher sur la plage.

 _ **1) Jeu de mot intraduisible : hot pants désigne en anglais des shorts hyper courts et sexy . Le jeu de mot entre feu/hot est impossible à restituer. De même , plus tard, Stiles demande à Derek de le "manhandle" quand il le dirige pour en faire une marionnette. En effet "manhandle" signifie "manipuler" mais aussi "maltraiter" ( et souvent ce verbe-là a des connotations sexuelles = rudoyer au lit, se montrer dominant avec son partenaire). Autre jeu de mot difficile à faire passer en français !**_

 _ **2) Jeu de mot sur l'ambiguïté du terme "membre"**_

 _ **3) Jeu de mot maison (entre murder, le meurtrier en anglais et le mordeur). Eh oui, moi aussi je m'essaie aux jeux de mot. Ahem ahem.**_

 _ **4) SUV : une sorte de véhicule croisé entre le véhicule tout-terrain et le véhicule utilitaire.**_

 _ **5) La jeune fille de la fic s'appelle Noëlle. Alors ne me demandez pas pourquoi, mais dans le Urban dictionary, "Noëlle" est un prénom qui désigne une fille réputée toujours hyper sexy et chaude, ou alors super mignonne. D'où MoNIQUE pour garder la connotation sexuelle. Pardon auprès de toutes les Monique (s'il y en a parmi vous ou pas, de toute façon, pardon mille fois).**_

 _ **Voilà ! Bonne fin de semaine à tous. J'espère que tous ceux qui ont passé des examens auront de bons résultats! Et à la prochaine ...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello ! Pour cause de week end bousculé, encore un chapitre posté à l'avance. C'est un peu le désert sur ff l'été, donc j'espère que vous aurez tout de même la patience de lire et de commenter la suite d'Hollow (merci pour l'auteure, the psychicclam). Attention ! Scène explicite pour débuter ce chapitre. Homophobes et prudes, passez votre chemin ! Il y a aussi des allusions à une relation qui aurait eu lieu dans le passé entre majeur et mineur (pour rappel , Stiles a seize ans et Derek dix-neuf dans le pilote tourné par Jeff Davis). Je préfère vous prévenir au cas où vous désapprouvez totalement cette situation - c'est un sujet à polémique au sein du fandom._**

 **Chapitre 6**

 _J'ai tendu une main pour toucher ton visage_  
 _Tu étais en train de lentement disparaître de ma vue_

 _et j'ai couru_  
 _j'ai couru si loin_  
 _j'ai simplement couru_  
 _Il m'était impossible de m'échapper_

\- J'ai couru (si loin) – Hidden Citizens

Dès que Stiles se réveille, la première chose qu'il réalise, c'est qu'il n'a pas fait de cauchemars. En fait, il n'a pas du tout fait de rêves. Voilà qui est exaltant. Il se sent reposé, et comblé, bien au chaud, blotti près de Derek. Le plancher du véhicule n'est pas confortable, néanmoins les couvertures au sol améliorent un peu l'ordinaire. Mais peu lui importe ce menu désagrément, parce que Derek a ses bras enroulés autour de son corps, alors Stiles ferme les yeux et profite simplement de l'instant présent.

Stiles a le sentiment d'être plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été depuis longtemps. Il n'est pas assez stupide pour penser qu'il est guéri ou qu'il va tout simplement rentrer chez lui et redevenir soudain _normal_ , mais ce qui vient de se produire, c'est de bon augure, pense-t-il. Même si c'est Derek qui est à l'origine de ces progrès, c'est un bon signe. Stiles sait qu'il mérite de connaître un peu de bonheur dans son existence, et il pense qu'il mérite d'avoir dans sa vie quelqu'un qui le serre dans ses bras, l'embrasse et le fait sourire (et, avec un peu de chance, explore son corps de manière très sensuelle. Bientôt.).

Le souffle de Derek est doux et brûlant contre le cou de Stiles, et des ondes de sensations agréables se diffusent dans tous ses membres chaque fois qu'il expire contre sa peau. Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé que la _respiration_ puisse être érogène, mais que le diable l'emporte si Derek respirant contre son cou ne l'excite pas furieusement ! Non pas que son érection matinale le gêne, mais ce souffle chaud contre sa nuque ne va pas l'aider à diminuer l'intensité de sa bandaison. En fait, il est pratiquement sûr qu'il bande bien plus dur qu'il ne le devrait vu la situation.

Mais Stiles écarte cette question de son esprit pour l'instant. Au lieu de s'appesantir sur ce problème, il se laisse aller et se délecte de sentir le souffle de Derek palpiter sur sa peau, de sentir les bras de Derek enlacés autour de son corps, de sentir la chaleur de son torse le long de son dos. Leurs pieds sont enchevêtrés, les jambes de Stiles reposent entre celles de Derek, et leur posture est si confortable, si intime. Il essaie de se rendormir, mais son esprit demeure trop alerte et trop vif et ses pensées tourbillonnent sans relâche dans sa tête. Alors il renonce, reste simplement étendu là, les yeux clos, et s'accroche à la perfection de cet instant.

Pendant qu'il est étendu, il songe qu'il ne s'est jamais retrouvé simplement allongé de cette façon aux côtés de quelqu'un d'autre – il en est du moins quasiment certain. Certes, il a eu des relations sexuelles, et il a dormi avec des gens et s'est réveillé à leur côtés, mais jamais de cette manière. Il est sûr de ne jamais avoir ressenti autant de bonheur à demeurer simplement allongé auprès d'une autre personne. C'est un sentiment bizarre, pour être honnête, et Stiles n'a pas envie d'analyser de manière trop approfondie ce qu'il éprouve.

Stiles anticipe le moment où Derek commence à émerger de son sommeil parce qu'il se met à légèrement bouger et fait glisser son nez le long du dos du cou de Stiles. Ce dernier sourit. Ce geste, c'est un geste qui est caractérise tellement ce qu'est _Derek_. Bien sûr qu'il allait fureter avec son nez dans les replis du cou de Stiles, bien sûr qu'il allait frotter son nez contre sa nuque tout en la flairant et en poussant de petits grognements. A ce moment précis, Stiles est impressionné par la part importante que le _loup_ occupe en réalité dans la personnalité de Derek.

Bien qu'il fasse partie d'une meute de loups, Stiles oublie parfois qu'ils sont à moitié loups. Stiles sait que sa meute est différente des autres meutes – ceux qui en sont membres et qui sont des loups-garous le sont devenus seulement après avoir été mordus, et certains -comme lui- sont même tout autre chose que des loups. En revanche, en ce qui concerne Derek, il est un loup-garou depuis sa naissance, de sorte que le loup fait autant partie intégrante de lui que son humanité.

Stiles passe tellement de temps à penser à la part lupine de la personnalité de Derek, passe tellement de temps à la comparer à son côté humain, qu'il ne se rend pas compte que Derek est désormais réveillé, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix lui chuchote à l'oreille: « Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour que ton cerveau travaille autant. »

Stiles rit et s'extrait de ses pensées. « Mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais de fonctionner, » réplique Stiles. « C'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je n'arrive pas à dormir. » Derek se tait, alors Stiles reprend la parole: « Je ne te vois pas et pourtant, je peux sentir que tu fronces les sourcils en ce moment même. »

Derek resserre ses bras autour de Stiles et frotte sa barbe contre sa nuque. « Ça ne me plaît pas, que tu ne dormes pas, » murmure Derek. Stiles aimerait répliquer en ajoutant quelque chose de sarcastique et de salace, mais il tient sa langue. Derek demande: « A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A toi. » Derek souffle contre son cou, et une fois encore, une onde de picotements se propage dans le corps de Stiles.

« Ne pense pas à moi, » dit Derek. « Dors. »

« Tais-toi. Je penserai à toi si je veux. »

Derek tire d'une main sur le col du pull que Stiles porte puis lèche la nuque de ce dernier pendant qu'il glisse son autre main sous le t-shirt de Stiles. La main de Derek est froide, elle explore, paume largement ouverte, le ventre de Stiles. « A quoi étais-tu en train de penser? »

« A la part de loup qui est en toi. »

Derek recule sa bouche de la peau de Stiles et lâche un rire. « C'est étrange de réfléchir à cette question. »

« Tu grognais et frottais ton visage sur mon cou pendant ton sommeil. »

Derek hésite, puis dit: « Désolé. »

Stiles se trémousse jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à Derek. « Ne t'excuse pas. Voilà qui tu es. J'aime ça. J'aime que tu te sentes assez à l'aise avec moi pour agir en suivant instinctivement tes pulsions au lieu d'essayer de les dissimuler ou de faire semblant de ne pas en avoir. »

Le sourire de Derek est éblouissant, et la poitrine de Stiles se serre. _C'est lui qui_ a fait naître cette expression sur le visage de Derek. C'est _lui_ qui a rendu Derek aussi heureux. Stiles se mord la lèvre, se demandant si quelqu'un a jamais dit, un jour, autrefois, à Derek qu'il l'aimait – qu'il aimait _tout de lui_. Qu'il aimait non seulement son apparence ou son corps, mais l'aimait _lui_ , à la fois le loup et l'homme. Et cet homme qu'il a devant lui, avec ses cheveux en bataille, sa croûte au coin de l'œil au réveil, et cette illumination soudaine et inattendue qui a transfiguré les traits de son visage? Eh bien, c'est cet homme-là que veut Stiles.

Les sourcils de Derek se plissent. « Et maintenant, à quoi est-ce que tu penses? »

Stiles a un petit sourire. « Encore à toi. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, mais l'embrasse.

Stiles crochète sa jambe sur la hanche de Derek, l'encourageant à se rapprocher de lui. Il peut sentir le renflement de la verge de Derek, à demi-dure contre la sienne, et même si son érection a baissé d'intensité pendant qu'il était resté couché à parler, il peut sentir, alors que la langue de Derek explore sa bouche et que ses mains vagabondent sur son corps, le sang affluer vers son bas-ventre.

Derek se dégage de leur embrassement, alors que Stiles avait commencé à rouler et à grimper sur lui. Stiles fronce les sourcils à son adresse, offensé. Derek se met sur le coude, ses cheveux dressés dans toutes les directions. Quand Stiles s'avance pour embrasser Derek encore une fois, il tourne son visage , si bien que les lèvres de Stiles atterrissent sur sa joue.

« Nous avons besoin de parler, » affirme Derek.

Stiles se laisse tomber sur le sol. «Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

« Ça ne nous fera pas de mal de discuter, » dit Derek. « Je pense juste qu'avant d'aller plus loin tous les deux, nous devons discuter. »

Stiles soupire et se frotte les yeux. « De quoi veux-tu discuter ? »

« De nous. » Stiles lève les yeux vers Derek. « Je veux m'assurer que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. »

« Sur quelle onde radio tu t'es branché pour que je puisse moi aussi écouter la même émission que toi ? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. « Je suis sérieux, Stiles. »

Stiles maugrée, agite ses membres en tous sens jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en position assise. Il souffle. « Moi aussi, je le suis, Derek. Je veux tout ce que toi tu veux, et j'espère que c'est ce que tu veux aussi, parce que moi je sais ce que je veux, et toi tu sais ce que tu veux, et ça va être la merde s'il y a beaucoup de choses que nous voulons tous les deux mais que ce ne sont pas les mêmes. »

Derek sourit, tout en écoutant la logorrhée verbale de Stiles. « Voilà pourquoi nous devons discuter. Pour être sûrs que nous voulons la même chose. »

« Je veux toucher ta bite. » Derek ferme ses yeux et secoue la tête. « Ne secoue pas la tête. C'est quelque chose que je veux faire. »

Derek ouvre ses yeux, soupire de manière exagérée. « Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu veux, alors ? Toi et moi, ensemble? »

« Quoi, je vais, comme qui dirait, devenir ton petit ami désormais et toi, tu vas être le mien? »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Stiles s'esclaffe. « On pourra porter des t-shirts assortis ou faire des trucs de ce genre ? »

« Stiles … »

« Ecoute, Derek, » l'interrompt Stiles. « Je ne suis pas à l'aise quand il est question de sentiments ni pour parler de choses et d'autres. » Il se frotte le crâne. « Oui, je te veux, toi. Comme petit ami, ou peu importe le terme, je m'en fous. Je veux être avec toi et personne d'autre. »

Derek acquiesce. « Bien. » Il tend la main et fait courir ses doigts sur le bord de son pull. « Il n'y a personne d'autre au monde avec qui je préfère être. »

Stiles sent une vague d'émotions le submerger, ses joues sont brûlantes. Il ne peut pas croire que Derek ait prononcé ces paroles. Stiles a l'impression d'être l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. « Alors, c'est ça, » dit-il enfin. « Entre toi et moi, il y a bien un truc qui est en train de se passer. C'est une relation amoureuse, c'est ce qui se passe, c'est ça ?»

Derek hoche la tête en souriant doucement. « Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Bien. On peut toucher nos bites, maintenant ? »

Derek laisse retomber sa tête sur le sol. Il la secoue, puis roule sur le flanc, dévisage Stiles comme s'il était un idiot. Un idiot que Derek aime vraiment, mais un idiot tout de même. « Stiles, tu es si romantique, tu me fais perdre la tête avec tes douces et tendres paroles. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Que puis-je dire de plus? Je suis un véritable Casanova. » Il rampe sur le sol, pousse doucement Derek sur le dos pour qu'il puisse grimper sur lui. «Alors, on peut baiser, maintenant? » Stiles fait frétiller ses sourcils.

« Stiles ,» dit Derek, « Quand j'aurai des relations sexuelles avec toi pour la première fois, ce ne sera pas à l'arrière d'un véhicule utilitaire sur une plage publique.»

« J'ai comme l'impression que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. »

« Nous l'avons déjà eue, » réplique Derek d'un ton plat. « Tu n'as de cesse d'essayer de me mettre à poil à l'arrière de mes voitures. »

« Apparemment, tes voitures ont un effet aphrodisiaque sur moi, » plaisante Stiles. Il agite son bras en direction des fenêtres. « La plage est isolée. »

Derek expire fortement par le nez, son front se crispe. Stiles trouve cette mimique presque drôle. «Stiles, je veux te faire l'amour comme il faut, dans mon lit, dans un endroit où nous pourrons prendre tout notre temps. Je veux t'entendre me supplier, te voir perdre la tête et te faire jouir seulement avec mes doigts si je le désire. »

Stiles roule ses hanches contre Derek et enfouit son visage dans le cou de ce dernier. «C'est la plus belle chose que quelqu'un m'ait jamais dite. »

« Je veux faire les choses bien, » dit Derek. « Pour moi. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »

Stiles redresse la tête et fixe le visage de Derek. Il a un air si solennel, et Stiles est absolument d'accord avec lui. En fait, il adore cette idée, il apprécie beaucoup le fait que Derek veuille lui _faire l'amour_ sur son lit dès qu'ils auront le temps et le loisir de se repaître l'un de l'autre. D'une certaine façon, la perspective d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Derek devient soudain plus exaltante. Et il y a quelque chose d'excitant de devoir attendre avant de pouvoir le faire, quelque chose d'excitant dans le fait d'anticiper ce moment. «Je suis, » toussote Stiles. « Je suis complètement d'accord avec toi. »

Derek se penche et embrasse tendrement Stiles. Lorsque Derek se détache de leur étreinte, Stiles dit: « Est-ce qu'on peut à présent toucher nos bites, malgré ce que tu viens de décréter ? »

Derek se laisse retomber sur le sol et éclate de rire. « Tu es un idiot, » déclare-t-il, toujours en riant.

« Mais tu m'aimes, » rétorque Stiles du tac au tac, en riant avec lui.

« Oui, » dit Derek. Et Stiles arrête de s'esclaffer et se redresse, à cheval sur les genoux de Derek. Il met les paumes à plat sur sa poitrine, appuie sur son torse. Derek le regarde calmement, et Stiles cligne des paupières, le regard fixé sur lui, comme un hibou.

« C'est bien ce que tu veux dire? » chuchote Stiles. « Tu m'aimes? »

Derek n'hésite pas. Il hoche la tête et répond: « Oui. Je t'aime. »

Stiles étudie le visage de Derek et scrute ses yeux, à la recherche d'un indice qui prouverait que Derek exagère ses paroles ou lui fait une mauvaise blague. Mais ce qu'il voit, c'est quelque chose que Stiles n'a jamais vu sur le visage de Derek auparavant, et Stiles devine que cette expression ne concerne personne d'autre, qu'elle lui est destinée, exclusivement à lui et lui seul. L'ardeur qui se lit dans ses prunelles, la gravité de son expression, tout cela a franchi les barrières défensives que Derek maintient érigées autour de lui quand il regarde le monde extérieur. Mais c'est Stiles qu'il regarde cette fois, et il laisse Stiles contempler son être véritable pour la première fois. Et tout ce que Stiles peut entrevoir dans cette contemplation dans laquelle il s'abîme, c'est de la sincérité. De la sincérité et de l'amour.

C'est un moment bouleversant, et Stiles en a le souffle coupé, pendant un instant.

Il ferme ses yeux et s'ouvre enfin à la vérité. Derek l'aime. Derek _l'aime, lui_.

Derek Hale, ce foutu Derek Hale - DEREK HALE ! IL PEUT PAS Y CROIRE BORDEL - l'aime. Il se demande s'il rêve, et il rouvre ses yeux pour compter ses doigts, juste pour s'assurer que tout cela est bien réel.

 _Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix_

 _Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix_

Pas un rêve. C'est réel.

Quand il regarde enfin à nouveau Derek, ce dernier se contente de l'observer avec un grand et franc sourire, comme si Stiles était à ses yeux l'être le plus fascinant sur cette planète.

 _Il m'aime._

Derek connaît Stiles, l'a vu sous son meilleur jour et le pire - _il était présent quand il avait été un démon, il avait vu ce que Stiles avait fait, connaît l'existence du sang qui macule ses mains_ \- il connaît sa famille, ses amis, comprend sa vie et sa complexité. Il sait que Stiles est, eh bien disons-le, brisé. Mais Derek est un peu brisé aussi, alors peut-être c'est cette fêlure qui en fait un couple parfait. Deux personnes brisées pourraient peut-être constituer un tout homogène.

Stiles baisse rapidement les yeux sur la bouche de Derek avant les garder résolument fixés sur sa poitrine. Parce que Stiles sait que s'il continue à regarder les yeux de Derek et de contempler leur expression, il finira par dire quelque chose de stupide. Qu'importe qu'il soit sincère s'il en vient à prononcer ces mots : il n'est tout simplement pas prêt à les dire. Pas encore.

« Hum, » commence à dire Stiles , d'une voix mal assurée.

« Ne t'oblige pas à le dire, » chuchote Derek, d'une voix pleine de bienveillance. Stiles garde encore les yeux fixés sur l'étoffe marron du Henley de Derek, ses doigts jouant avec le bord du col en V.

Stiles inspire et expire à plusieurs reprises. « Ce n'est pas, hum. » Il ferme les yeux, prend une grande inspiration revigorante, puis finit par regarder Derek à nouveau. Il est sidéré par la compréhension et l'adoration que les yeux de Derek expriment à son égard. « Je n'ai jamais dit à qui que ce soit que j'étais amoureux de lui, » admet-il, en détournant une nouvelle fois le regard, tout en frottant le col du t-shirt entre ses doigts. « Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je ne le suis pas, mais c'est juste que je ne pense pas que je sois prêt à dire ces mots. »

« Stiles, regarde-moi. » Stiles se mord les lèvres, ne veut pas voir la déception dans les yeux de Derek. Il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse faire souffrir Derek, mais tout ce qui est arrivé au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, c'est tout simplement trop, c'en est trop. Il sait qu'il est sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique, et il est à bout de nerfs à cause de ses insomnies de merde, et il a juste - «Stiles, hé, calme-toi. » Derek frotte doucement sa main le long du bras de Stiles, et ce dernier le regarde enfin. « Je ne te pousserai jamais à faire quelque chose si tu ne te sens pas prêt à le faire. Je ne répèterai plus les mots que je t'ai dits jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes prêt, mais je veux que tu saches à quel point tu es précieux à mes yeux. » Il sourit à Stiles et met sa main en coupe sur sa joue. Stiles se penche pour s'abandonner au contact de sa paume sur sa peau. «Je vais patienter aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. »

« Comment est-ce que j'ai pu avoir la chance de tomber sur quelqu'un comme toi?» demande Stiles avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

« C'est moi qui ai de la chance. »

« Non, c'est moi qui me suis déclaré chanceux le premier, » dit Stiles. « C'est moi qui ai de la chance, mais je suppose que je pourrais bien consentir à partager avec toi le titre officiel de petit veinard de l'année parce que, soyons réalistes, je suis une sacrée aubaine. »

« C'est ce que tu es, » dit Derek, et Stiles lève les yeux au ciel.

«J'étais sarcastique, et voilà que tu l'ouvres et que tu gâches tous mes effets en te montrant romantique. » Stiles ondule des hanches contre Derek. « Je ne t'aurais jamais cru romantique, Derek. »

Les mains de Derek se posent sur les hanches de Stiles pour les maintenir en place pendant qu'ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre. « Alors je me réjouis de te laisser l'opportunité de mieux me connaître. »

Stiles sourit. « Je m'en réjouis aussi. » Il embrasse Derek, bouche ouverte, impérieuse et fébrile, puis recule et dit: « On se tripote nos bites maintenant ? »

Derek grogne et prend un air exaspéré, mais acquiesce :« D'accord. Tripotage de bites. »

« Dieu merci », maugrée Stiles, se dégageant de la prise de Derek pour pouvoir faire glisser son boxer sur ses hanches et s'en débarrasser. « Je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis si longtemps. »

« Tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas, » fait remarquer Derek.

Derek contemple Stiles pendant que ce dernier met ses pouces à l'intérieur de la bande élastique de son boxer. Stiles ignore pourquoi il est soudain intimidé, mais sous le regard affamé de Derek, il se sent timoré et gauche. Et si Derek n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait voir? Et si sa queue clochait? Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si -

Stiles est sorti de ses pensées par la main de Derek qui couvre la sienne.

« Tu ne devrais pas ressentir de l'angoisse en ce moment,» fait remarquer Derek. « Tu devrais éprouver de l'excitation et du bien-être, éprouver comme si une brise chaude et légère faisait frémir ton corps. »

« Une brise chaude et légère ? » demande Stiles, hilare. Derek rougit, et Stiles se penche pour l'embrasser. Derek accroche ses pouces sur l'élastique du boxer de Stiles, ce qui lui permet de le baisser sur ses hanches. Les yeux de Derek se mettent à s'illuminer de reflets bleus quand il contemple la verge de Stiles, et il gronde doucement. Ce grondement murmuré provoque un frisson le long de l'échine de Stiles et son érection devient plus dure.

Les mains de Derek s'enroulent autour des hanches de Stiles pendant qu'il le pousse sur le dos, et ses yeux ne quittent jamais sa queue. Derek s'installe entre les jambes de Stiles, son souffle brûlant se prolonge comme un écho sur toute la longueur de sa verge, et _bon sang_ , voilà ce souffle érogène de retour, ce souffle qui provoque chez Stiles un raidissement de tout son corps et fait palpiter sa queue.

Derek enroule ses doigts autour de la base de la verge de Stiles avant de tourner la tête pour qu'il puisse glisser ses lèvres sur toute sa longueur. Stiles gémit doucement, cette caresse est cruellement taquine, mais oh, c'est si bon. Cela fait trop longtemps que personne n'avait touché sa bite, à part lui-même, et il sait qu'avec Derek entre ses jambes, peu de temps s'écoulera avant qu'il ne jouisse.

Ensuite, Derek enfouit son nez dans les boucles noires du pubis de Stiles, juste à la lisière de sa hampe et inspire son odeur, tout simplement, sa main toujours enroulée autour de la verge de Stiles. _Loup_ , pense-t-il, et cette pensée fait frémir tout son corps. Il se rend compte tout de suite qu'il aime cette partie de Derek, celle qui le pousse inexorablement à inspirer son parfum dans les replis les plus intimes de son corps, celle qui le pousse à rechercher des traces de sa propre flagrance sur la peau de Stiles en la flairant.

Derek glisse son nez sur toute la longueur de l'érection de Stiles, une autre caresse agaçante et taquine, avant de lever ses yeux vers lui et de lécher le filet de liquide préséminal qui sourd de la fente du gland. Et c'est peut-être la chose la plus sensuelle que Stiles ait jamais vue. Jusqu'à ce que Derek glisse ses lèvres autour du gland de Stiles et le suce doucement. C'est sans aucun doute la chose la plus bandante qu'il ait contemplée.

Derek suçote un peu le gland avant de pousser la queue de Stiles plus loin dans sa bouche. Stiles expire bruyamment, sa main se lève brusquement et vient se glisser dans les cheveux de Derek. Il caresse de ses doigts le cuir chevelu de Derek pendant que ce dernier fait coulisser sa bouche le long de sa verge, et Derek laisse échapper un grondement satisfait. Son grognement vibre contre la queue de Stiles, qui palpite et tressaille dans la bouche de Derek. Ce dernier gronde à nouveau, et Stiles sent qu'il est sur le point de jouir.

Stiles se retient, essayant de prolonger l'instant. Jusqu'à ce que Derek retire ses lèvres de sa verge, provoquant un petit bruit mouillé, et le regarde avec des yeux aux paupières à demi-closes, lourdes, et _bordel_ , cette vision est presque suffisante pour faire venir Stiles tout de suite. Le regard de Derek ne vacille pas et ne quitte toujours pas Stiles pendant qu'il lèche sa queue, de la base jusqu'à son sommet, puis il dit d'une voix aux accents rauques et profonds : « Jouis dans ma bouche, Stiles. Je veux te savourer. »

« Bon sang, tu te moques de moi ou quoi ? » grommelle Stiles, partagé entre la luxure et la frustration. « On ne peut pas dire des choses comme ça, Derek.» Derek dessine souplement avec sa langue les contours du gland de Stiles, ses prunelles ardentes toujours fixées sur lui. Stiles ne peut pas détourner le regard; il est hypnotisé par Derek et par sa langue qui trace des cercles humides autour de sa queue.

Derek ferme ensuite ses yeux et ses lèvres glissent de nouveau le long de la verge de Stiles, enrobant toute sa longueur, et Stiles a le souffle coupé lorsqu'il voit combien Derek est beau lorsqu'il fait ce geste. Sa langue glisse le long de sa hampe, s'enroule autour de son gland pendant que sa bouche va et vient, s'activant sans relâche, et Stiles ferme les yeux, pousse un petit gémissement tout en agrippant les cheveux de Derek et jouit.

Derek continue à le pomper tant que dure son orgasme, et Stiles n'est pas tout à fait sûr que Derek n'est pas en train d'aspirer son cerveau à travers sa bite. Est-ce que c'est un truc de loup-garou? Les loups-garous sont-ils capables d'aspirer la cervelle par les queues ? Serait-ce en quelque sorte un pouvoir spécial dont ils sont dotés ?

Stiles ouvre les yeux quand il sent Derek glousser contre sa joue. « Je crois que tu es en train de divaguer, » murmure Derek avant de l'embrasser. Stiles peut goûter la saveur de son foutre sur la langue de Derek, et c'est incroyablement bandant de savoir qu'il vient de jouir dans sa bouche.

« Je ne savais même pas que je parlais à haute voix, » chuchote Stiles contre ses lèvres. Derek émet de petits grognements indistincts contre sa bouche, puis l'embrasse sur la joue. « Je ne sais rien sur rien. Qui suis-je? Qui es-tu? » poursuit Stiles.

Derek lèche et suce le cou de Stiles. Ce dernier n'avait jamais eu conscience jusqu'ici que son cou était à ce point sensible. Il tourne la tête et la penche, afin de donner à Derek un plus libre accès à sa nuque. Derek gronde contre sa peau et Stiles trouve ça vraiment excitant, à tel point qu'il pense qu'il ne tourne peut-être pas tout à fait rond pour réagir aussi favorablement à ce grondement.

« Putain, Stiles, » grogne Derek d'une voix étouffée. Stiles ouvre ses yeux et découvre qu'il a un peu plus de poils sur les joues et que ses oreilles sont devenues pointues.

Stiles sourit. « J'ai réveillé le loup en toi ? C'est tellement génial, bon sang!»

Derek lève son visage vers lui . Stiles voit qu'il le regarde comme s'il était fou, et c'est un exploit extraordinaire que Stiles ait réussi à deviner ce que Derek éprouve en ce moment même, considérant qu'il s'est en partie métamorphosé et que son front et ses sourcils sont plissés et bosselés. Stiles parvient aussi à déceler dans son expression quelque chose de beaucoup plus réservé, quelque chose de vulnérable dans ses yeux devenus d'un bleu luminescent.

Stiles sourit, il pense qu'il a deviné ce qui peut se passer dans la tête de Derek. «Je vais te dire un secret, » murmure Stiles. « Je pense que ça m'excite. Je pense que ça m'excite de savoir que c'est le fait d'être avec moi qui a provoqué ta transformation. »

« Putain, Stiles, » répète encore Derek, enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans le cou de Stiles tout en se frottant contre lui. Celui-ci suspend son souffle quand il sent le mordillement des crocs de Derek sur sa peau, et c'est une sensation qui lui procure de toute évidence bien plus de plaisir qu'il ne s'y était attendu.

« Refais-le, » dit Stiles, d'une voix grave et rocailleuse, à peine reconnaissable, mais _bon sang, quoi._ Derek grogne contre sa nuque, et Stiles peut sentir le picotement sur sa peau provoqué par les morsures légères que Derek essaime le long de son cou. Il se demande comment Derek parvient à se maîtriser. Il n'a cependant pas peur, il sait que Derek ne va pas lui faire du mal, qu'il ne laissera sur son cou aucune marque que Stiles désapprouverait.

Mais bon Dieu, Stiles les veut justement, ces marques sur sa peau. Il veut que Derek le marque, et c'est une pensée étrange, néanmoins il l'accepte et ne la rejette pas, surtout parce que Derek donne l'impression de s'être mis au diapason des fantasmes de Stiles .

Stiles songe qu'il devrait changer de position et faire en sorte d'aider Derek à éprouver encore plus de plaisir, mais ce dernier semble déjà largement comblé, il grogne et gémit contre l'épaule de Stiles qu'à présent il mordille, suce et lèche. Les mains de Derek sont encore posées sur les hanches de Stiles et leurs griffes s'enfoncent légèrement dans la peau nue de ce dernier. Les mains de Derek sont plus rugueuses, plus calleuses que lorsqu'il est sous sa forme de Béta. Stiles lève une de ses mains pour caresser du bout des doigts, doucement, l'oreille de Derek, à l'endroit où elle prend la forme d'un coquillage. Derek gronde et mord plus fort Stiles , en plein milieu de son épaule, et celui-ci pousse un cri. La morsure pique sa peau, pourtant le plaisir qu'il éprouve est intense et, aussitôt, Derek commence à apaiser le bleu qui s'est formé en passant sa langue dessus.

Stiles laisse courir le bout de ses doigts sur la pointe de l'oreille de Derek, explore ce qui a changé : les poils qui ont poussé, la forme, qui est différente, puis il caresse la pointe de l'oreille entre ses doigts. Un grondement heureux jaillit de la poitrine de Derek, et il commence à se frotter contre la jambe et les hanches de Stiles plus frénétiquement. Son orgasme devenant imminent, Derek émet un concert de gémissements et de grondements, et Stiles reste simplement immobile pendant que Derek le maintient de ses mains griffues. Stiles lève la tête et la place de telle façon qu'il puisse glisser sa langue le long de l'oreille de Derek, puis il en prend la pointe entre ses dents et la mord. Derek pousse un cri presque silencieux au moment où il jouit, puis demeure pantelant contre la clavicule de Stiles.

Derek ne bouge plus pendant quelques instants, il demeure allongé contre Stiles, comme un poids mort, et halète. Stiles ferme les yeux, fait courir doucement ses mains dans la chevelure de Derek, savourant ce moment.

Derek desserre finalement son emprise sur les hanches de Stiles, se hisse sur ses coudes, et Stiles l'observe pendant que les traits de son visage reprennent lentement leur aspect initial. Ses yeux sont encore comme recouverts d'un léger voile et ont une expression confuse, et il cligne plusieurs fois des paupières, tout en ajustant enfin son regard pour fixer Stiles, comme s'il était une créature déroutante, mais fascinante.

« Quoi ? » demande Stiles, se sentant rougir sous le regard scrutateur de Derek.

« Je … ça… » Derek ferme les yeux et secoue la tête. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant. »

Le visage de Stiles se plisse de confusion. « Fait quoi? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu des rapports sexuels de cette manière. Comme un loup. »

Les paupières de Stiles s'écarquillent. « Quoi? Jamais? » Derek secoue la tête. «Ni avec Braeden, ni avec un beau loup-garou bien musclé avec lequel tu aurais eu une aventure au cours de tes voyages ? » Derek secoue à nouveau la tête, ses oreilles le brûlent et sont d'un rouge vif. Stiles met une de ses mains en forme de coupe autour de la joue de Derek. Ce dernier tourne son visage vers la main de Stiles puis l'enfouit dans sa paume avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu dois comprendre quelque chose, Stiles, » reprend Derek. « Bien que les loups-garous aient des rapports sexuels avec des gens, ce n'est pas courant que leur loup affleure à la surface et finisse par apparaître. Le loup ne réagit pas toujours de la même façon que l'être humain. »

Stiles cligne des yeux, s'efforçant de saisir tout ce que les paroles que Derek vient de prononcer impliquent. « Alors, tu es en train de dire que ton loup ... m'aime? »

Derek baisse rapidement la tête. Il éprouve de l'embarras et c'est peut-être la chose la plus adorable que Stiles ait contemplée dans ce monde, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. «Mon loup réagit fortement à ton contact, oui. Je me sens à l'aise avec toi, mon moi dans son intégralité se sent bien avec toi. »

Stiles se hisse sur ses coudes et embrasse Derek tendrement. « Merci,»murmure-t-il contre sa bouche.

Derek recouvre Stiles de son corps et l'embrasse à nouveau. « Non, » murmure-t-il à l'oreille de Stiles. « C'est moi qui devrais te remercier. »

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek pense qu'il devrait faire en sorte que son esprit soit en harmonie avec son loup. Son loup hurle, se rengorge et se pavane, sous sa peau, uniquement concentré sur _Stiles Stiles Stiles._ Son esprit, pour sa part, est en proie à la panique. Parce que lui et Stiles sont désormais un couple. Et qu'ils viennent juste d'avoir des rapports sexuels, et qu'il n'a pas pu contrôler suffisamment son loup. Néanmoins, ça n'a pas eu l'air de désarçonner Stiles. Ce dernier l'a même _remercié_ , bon sang !

Stiles ne cessera jamais de le surprendre.

Ils sont couchés l'un contre l'autre, leurs membres entremêlés, tous les deux nus jusqu'à la taille. Derek a jeté ses sous-vêtements tachés de sperme quelque part, non loin de ses pieds, et Stiles n'a pas eu la force de remonter son boxer sur ses hanches. Mais c'est agréable, d'être couché ainsi avec une autre personne, de se sentir complètement à l'aise avec elle. Ils s'embrassent avec nonchalance , leurs langues s'enroulant dans une danse lente et langoureuse, tandis que Stiles glisse distraitement son pied le long du mollet de Derek.

Jusqu'à ce que Stiles se détache de leur étreinte dans un soupir, remette en place son boxer et tende la main pour ouvrir le hayon.

« Viens, » dit Stiles. « Nous allons nous promener. » Il se hisse hors du véhicule et tire sur son pull pendant qu'il attend avec impatience que Derek ait retrouvé son jean pour l'enfiler. « Tu pourrais venir tout nu, » suggère Stiles , en remuant ses sourcils.

« Voilà le genre de truc qui serait vraiment bien perçu par les gens. »

« Crois-moi, personne ne s'en plaindrait, » affirme Stiles. « Mais Derek, euh, quels gens ? » Il lève la main au dessus de ses yeux et scrute les environs en exagérant ses gestes. « Tu m'as amené sur une emplage isolée, le genre de lieu idéal pour se livrer à des jeux érotiques ou pour commettre un crime. »

Derek descend du SUV et laisse le hayon ouvert. « Une plage pour se livrer à des jeux érotiques ou pour commettre un crime ? » demande-t-il pendant qu'il retire son t-shirt. Le soleil est bien trop chaud pour porter des vêtements. Il déteste vraiment devoir garder son jean.

« Oui, parce qu'une plage déserte, c'est un endroit qui n'est bon que pour y faire deux choses. Commettre un assassinat ou avoir des relations sexuelles. Je suis vraiment heureux que tu aies choisi la dernière option au lieu de la première, parce que je pense que me faire sucer la queue, c'était de loin beaucoup plus chouette que de me faire assassiner.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et se plaque contre le dos de Stiles pour glisser ses bras autour de sa taille. « Tu t'écoutes parler parfois ? »

« Personne ne m'écoute quand je parle, » réplique Stiles. « Même pas moi.» Derek tourne la tête et embrasse sa joue.

Ils marchent pendant un moment le long de la plage, main dans la main, pendant que le soleil tape, dardant sur leurs corps ses rayons ardents. Stiles a choisi de ne pas retirer son t-shirt, malgré les taches de sueur que Derek peut voir se former autour de son col et sous ses bras, détails qui n'échappent pas à son attention. Derek ne lui fait aucune réflexion, mais savoir que Stiles se sent mal à l'aise torse nu devant lui ne l'enchante pas. _Ça ne fait guère plus de douze heures que vous êtes ensemble. Donne-lui du temps pour s'y faire,_ se dit-il.

Pendant qu'ils marchent, Derek a tout loisir d'entendre Stiles déblatérer à ses côtés, tout en décelant en filigrane qu'il ne parle que pour fuir ses pensées. Stiles se livre ainsi à diverses considérations décousues à propos de l'océan, se laisse ensuite distraire par un oursin aux épines brisées, par une coquille de crabe vide et des débris de bois flottant, mais Derek sait que ce sont autant de diversions pour dévier de ce qui se passe réellement à l'intérieur de sa tête. Alors, Derek écoute pendant que Stiles parle. Il se rend compte que la situation n'est pas très différente des autres moments qu'ils ont déjà passés ensemble, sauf que maintenant ils se tiennent la main et que Derek peut se pencher pour embrasser Stiles chaque fois qu'il le désire.

Ce ne devrait pas vraiment étonner Derek qu'ils soient parvenus à cette situation. Plus ils marchent ensemble, plus Derek prend conscience que cela fait pratiquement depuis plusieurs semaines qu'en vérité, ils sortent déjà ensemble.

« Alors, » dit Stiles après avoir achevé une diatribe sur les plateaux continentaux, « Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu es bisexuel? »

« Hein? » Derek jette un regard surpris à Stiles. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Stiles, qui jusqu'alors avait parlé des plateaux continentaux, des volcans et des tremblements de terre, change soudain de sujet pour évoquer sa sexualité.

« Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les mecs, » poursuit Stiles, tout en donnant des coups de pied dans les vagues. « Je l'ignorais, jusqu'à ce que tu te pointes au _Jungle_ , je veux dire. Et que tu ne me mettes pas ton poing dans la figure parce que je t'avais embrassé. »

Derek se gratte la barbe. « Je ne réfléchis pas vraiment à cette question, » dit-il. « J'aime tout simplement les gens, sans prendre en compte leur sexe ni aucun autre critère, d'ailleurs. Si j'aime une personne, je ne me soucie pas de qui elle est ou de ce qu'elle est. »

Stiles mordille ses lèvres pendant qu'il assimile ce que Derek vient de lui dire. «Mais tu es allé au _Jungle_ , dans le but évident de draguer un mec. »

« Bon, j'aime assez les bites, mais j'aime aussi les vagins, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. » Derek passe une main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé. « Comme je l'ai dit, je n'y réfléchis pas vraiment. J'agis en suivant mon instinct. Même quand je suis à la recherche d'un coup du soir. Il existe des traits de visage, des caractéristiques physiques que j'apprécie, mais c'est aussi une question d'odeur et d'instinct. » Il souffle. « Je ne suis pas doué pour expliquer tout cela. »

« Est-ce que c'est un comportement qui te vient de ton côté loup ? »

Derek réfléchit à la question posée par Stiles. « Peut-être. Je sais que ma mère avait l'habitude de dire que ce sont nos loups qui nous guident vers des gens susceptibles de devenir nos compagnons. Elle répétait que nous devions faire confiance à nos loups. » Derek se rappelle combien il avait toujours cru que sa mère débitait des sornettes quand elle disait cela. A son adolescence, des hormones tout à fait humaines et également très lupines avaient envahi chaque cellule de son corps. Son loup n'avait pas réagi à Kate ; en revanche, ses hormones oui. Mais son loup n'avait pas essayé de l'avertir non plus ; son loup n'avait rien fait, de toute façon. S'il avait écouté sa mère...

Mais non, il ne va pas de nouveau s'engager sur cette voie. Pas avec Stiles à ses côtés, qui fleure le bonheur, le contentement et _Derek._

« Alors, tous les loups agissent ainsi? Selon leur instinct ? » demande Stiles. « Cora? Scott? Jackson? »

« Scott et Jackson ont été mordus, la situation est donc différente pour eux,» explique Derek. « Cora est toujours sortie avec des hommes, je suppose donc que c'est l'orientation sexuelle qui correspond à son loup. Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé. »

« Mais ton loup réagit à un individu spécifique seulement s'il l'apprécie, » avance Stiles, qui s'efforce manifestement de comprendre la façon dont le loup de Derek interagit dans ses relations amoureuses.

« Ouais, » conclut Derek. « Je suppose que c'est la meilleure façon de décrire ce phénomène. »

Une note aigre s'ajoute au parfum de Stiles et Derek se tourne vers lui lorsqu'il murmure : « Alors, ton loup réagit en ma présence, parce que je suis ce genre de personne ? »

« Oui », répond Derek d'un ton prudent, en se demandant où il veut en venir.

Stiles ne reprend pas tout de suite la parole, puis dit : « Est-ce que cela signifie que _toi, pour ta part,_ enfin, je ne sais pas, est-ce que ça veut dire que _toi,_ tu ne me trouves pas attirant ou un truc de ce genre?»

Derek arrête de marcher et serre la main de Stiles plus fort. Ce dernier jette un coup d'œil vers lui et Derek l'attire contre lui puis l'enlace. «C'est une question stupide. »

« Vraiment? » demande Stiles, qui arbore un visage avec une expression neutre, comme s'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler ce qu'il éprouve. Derek peut cependant déceler , en les humant, les sentiments, qui l'assaillent et qui émanent de lui. Le manque de confiance en lui, l'auto-dépréciation , un sentiment général de nullité . Derek déteste ça.

Derek fait glisser son nez sur le visage de Stiles, puis l'enfouit derrière son oreille. « Stiles, tout en toi est attirant, » susurre-t-il contre son oreille. «Tu es magnifique, c'est ce que je pense, et c'est ce que mon loup pense aussi. »

L'explosion d'effluves suaves qui sublime soudain l'odeur de Stiles fait gronder Derek de bonheur. Stiles resserre ses bras autour du cou de Derek et bondit sur lui en enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui ne manque pas de surprendre Derek qui met aussitôt ses mains sous les fesses de Stiles pour le maintenir contre lui. Lorsque Derek regarde Stiles, ce dernier affiche sur son visage un sourire éblouissant, et Derek sent qu'un sourire se dessine également sur son propre visage, tout aussi réjoui que celui du jeune homme.

« Tu sais que tu es l'homme le plus sexy de la Terre, » reprend Stiles et Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Et nous savons tous les deux combien j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais sexy. Je ne pense pas que ces mots aient beaucoup de sens pour toi, donc, au lieu de les répéter, je veux plutôt que tu saches que je pense aussi que tu es une personne exceptionnelle, Derek. Tout en toi est exceptionnel et j'espère que j'aurai l'occasion de te montrer combien tu es un être exceptionnel à mes yeux et, comme ça, tu le croiras. »

Derek ne trouve rien à dire, pas avec Stiles qui le fixe avec autant de ferveur et de franchise dans le regard, alors il essaie de montrer à Stiles combien ces paroles sont importantes pour lui, non pas avec des mots mais avec ses lèvres.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pendant le trajet du retour qui les ramène à Beacon Hills, Derek a du mal à se concentrer. Tout, autour de lui, sent comme _StilesetDerek_ , et cette fragrance lui monte à la tête. Stiles est assis du côté passager, faisant défiler sur l' iPod de Derek la liste de ses morceaux. Soit il se moque de ses choix musicaux, soit il débite des informations obscures à propos de tel ou tel artiste, soit encore il met la chanson et chante dessus.

« Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour moi de t'imaginer en train d'écouter de la musique? » demande Stiles pour la cinquième fois au moins tout en mettant une vieille chanson du groupe Bush. « Tu es vraiment dans le trip alternatif des années 90, ce qui est cool, je dois dire. Est-ce que tu portais des chemises à carreaux au lycée? As-tu connu une période grunge? Parce que , franchement, c'est le pied de s'imaginer ça ! »

« C'est toi qui portes des chemises à carreaux, pas moi, » fait remarquer Derek.

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas passé par une phase grunge. Je pense que je suis plus un hipster dans l'âme. »

Derek s'esclaffe. « Oui, mais non. »

« Quoi? Je pourrais être un hipster. Je suis si hipster, tu ne sais même pas à quel point je le suis. »

Derek secoue la tête en souriant. « Tu n'es pas un hipster. »

Stiles souffle d'indignation. « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Sais-tu au juste ce qu'est un hipster, Derek? Je veux dire, il est évident que tu n'en es pas un, entre ton blouson de cuir et ta garde-robe exclusivement composée de vêtements noirs, alors peut-être que tu es un Emo. Est-ce que tu mets de l'eye-liner noir? Pourrais-tu porter de l'eye-liner noir? Je parie que ce serait super sexy. »

« Je ne porte pas d'eye-liner, » affirme Derek.

« Je pense toujours que je pourrais être considéré comme un hipster. »

« T'es pas un hipster. »

« Derek, je suis l'incarnation même du hispter. »

Derek dit, calmement : « Laura était un peu hipster. »

Stiles ne pipe tout d'abord pas un mot. Derek jette un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il regarde droit devant lui et mâchouille l'ongle de son pouce. « Oh, » finit-il par dire. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… »

« Tout va très bien, Stiles, » réplique Derek, en tendant son bras à travers les sièges pour prendre la main de Stiles. Il entrelace leurs doigts. « Ça ne me dérange pas de parler d'elle. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas? » demande Stiles, d'un air dubitatif.

« Ce n'est pas aussi difficile que ça l'était à une époque. » Stiles se tait à nouveau, et Derek le regarde. « Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Stiles. »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler d'elle de temps en temps ? » demande-t-il. «Et de ta famille ? Je veux dire, tu n'y es pas obligé, je sais à quel point c'est difficile d'en parler… »

«J'aimerais en parler, » lui dit Derek.

« Vraiment? »

Derek acquiesce, poursuit alors: « Que veux-tu savoir sur Laura? »

XXXXXXXX

Lorsque Derek rentre chez lui, il est épuisé et il veut juste dormir. Il a certes dormi avec Stiles, mais ce n'est pas comme si le SUV était l'endroit le plus propice pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. En outre, il pense à Stiles, ce qui le rend tout à la fois heureux et somnolent. Il veut juste se pelotonner dans son lit et se plonger dans le souvenir des sensations qu'il a éprouvées en tenant Stiles dans ses bras, s'abîmer dans le souvenir de la saveur de la verge de Stiles dans sa bouche.

Mais au moment où il pénètre dans le salon, Cora vient à sa rencontre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « Ravi de constater que tu es en vie, » lance-t-elle, et il est évident qu'elle n'est pas contente. «Jackson a dû demander à Scott où Stiles était allé. Au moins, Stiles dit à ses amis où il va. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Je vais bien. Tu savais que j'allais voir Stiles. »

« Oui, mais tu avais dit que tu reviendrais au bout de quelques heures. Nous sommes le lendemain. Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes messages. »

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, » rétorque Derek pendant qu'il se dirige vers sa chambre.

« Je n'aime pas ne pas savoir où tu es, » murmure Cora. Derek s'arrête et se retourne pour regarder sa sœur. Elle se tient là, avec une expression qui trahit à la fois son inquiétude et la colère qu'elle éprouve à se montrer inquiète. Derek abolit la courte distance qui les sépare pour venir l'étreindre et l'enlacer. Elle glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et le tient fermement contre elle. Il respire son parfum et retrouve les fragrances familières qui l'enracinent dans la meute, dans sa famille.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mise dans cet état? » s'enquiert Derek d'une voix douce, ses mains frottant son dos dans un geste de réconfort. Sa sœur n'est pas exactement le genre de personne qui livre ses sentiments ou qui se montre excessivement émotive, et sa réaction étonne donc Derek.

« Marjorie a appelé la nuit dernière et nous a dit que l'Oméga renégat se rapproche de l'endroit où nous vivons. Et je pensais… et si quelque chose vous était arrivé, et je … »

« L'Oméga en rupture de meute se rapproche? » demande Derek.

Cora se recule pour le regarder. « Marjorie a dit qu'elle a essayé de t'appeler, mais tu ne répondais pas, alors elle m'a appelée pour me prévenir. »

Derek n'avait pas consulté son téléphone depuis que Stiles lui avait envoyé un texto la veille. Il ne s'était concentré sur rien d'autre que Stiles. Il tire son téléphone de sa poche, et il voit qu'il y a un appel manqué et un message vocal de Marjorie, deux appels manqués de Cora, et quelques messages qu'elle a envoyés. Il remet son téléphone dans sa poche et la regarde d'un air coupable.

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit où j'étais, » lui dit-il.

Cora pose sa tête sur la poitrine de Derek. « Je me sentais seule hier, » avoue-t-elle. Cet aveu rappelle alors à Derek que Cora a tout autant que lui des problèmes, qu'elle les passe simplement sous silence. Avoir été séparée de sa meute, avoir grandi loin de sa meute d'origine après avoir été emmenée par des Alphas dans une nouvelle meute, ce sont des choses qui l'ont certainement marquée. Et si Cora arrive mieux que Derek à gérer ses problèmes, et qu'elle a trouvé un moyen de s'épanouir et de rester équilibrée, parfois, néanmoins, ses émotions prennent le pas sur elle. Alors, elle se met en colère, comme si elle se sentait offensée d'éprouver des émotions.

« Tu aurais pu venir au lac, » lui dit Derek.

« Oh, et quoi? Vous coller aux basques, à toi et à Jackson, pendant que vous étiez accompagnés toi, du mec avec qui tu sors et lui, de sa petite amie ? »

« Tu as traîné avec Hayden et Kira plusieurs fois. Je suis sûr que Kira aurait drôlement apprécié que tu viennes. »

Cora recule sa tête et fronce les sourcils en le fixant, son moment de faiblesse est manifestement révolu. « Eh bien, elle ne m'a pas invitée, donc je ne vais pas m'incruster dans une fête organisée par une autre meute que la mienne comme le ferait un pauvre minable qui n'a pas d'amis. » Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Jackson peut bien sortir avec Lydia, et Stiles et toi pouvez bien être en couple, mais nous ne sommes pas leurs amis, Derek, et ils ne font pas partie de notre meute. »

Derek soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux tout en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Cora se penche plus près de lui et renifle son cou. « En parlant de Stiles, lui et toi, vous avez eu des relations sexuelles. » Elle se recule et sourit d'un air narquois en voyant son expression prude. Il savait qu'ils flaireraient sur lui l'odeur du sexe à moins qu'il ne puisse prendre tout de suite une douche, mais même alors, il savait que ce serait difficile de leur cacher ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, alors que Cora se tient devant lui en l'observant avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, Derek se rend finalement compte qu'il s'en fiche pas mal qu'ils le sachent. En fait, il a envie de courir partout et de hurler pour que le monde entier sache que Stiles est _sien._

« Nous n'avons pas couché ensemble,» affirme Derek. Devant l'air ouvertement incrédule affiché par Cora, il rectifie ses dires : « Eh bien, d'accord, nous avons couché ensemble, mais ce n'était pas simplement un petit coup en passant. C'est tellement plus que ça. » Il ne parvient pas à maîtriser les accents d'émerveillement que sa voix trahit ni à retenir le doux sourire qui se dessine son visage.

Cora gifle son bras. « Derek! » s'exclame-t-elle. « C'est génial. » Elle jette ses bras autour de son cou et l'étreint bien fort. « Je suis tellement contente que vous deux, espèce de crétins, ayez cessé de vous comporter comme deux foutus abrutis. »

Derek rit doucement.

Elle se dégage de leur étreinte et ajoute : « Je vais lui envoyer un message et le charrier à propos du fait que je peux sentir son odeur partout sur toi et puis je vais lui dire que si jamais il te fait souffrir, il pourra dire adieu à un certain nombre de parties vitales de son anatomie. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et tourne les talons pour aller dans sa chambre. « Ne le menace pas trop. »

« Je ne vais pas faire de mal à ton _petit ami_ , » chantonne-t-elle, puis elle ricane. Derek ferme d'un coup de pied sa porte et éclate de rire tout en se laissant tomber la tête la première sur son lit.

Stiles est son petit ami. Il aime le son de ces mots.

XXXXXXX

 _Derek se réveilla, sentant que quelque chose clochait. Isaac n'était pas à la maison, mais ce n'était pas ça. La place à côté de lui, dans son lit, était vide, les draps à peine encore tièdes. Ils avaient été désertés depuis un certain temps déjà._

 _Derek sortit du lit, ramassa ses sous-vêtements après les avoir retrouvés là il les avait jetés plus tôt, et suivit jusque sur le balcon les effluves de l'odeur qui lui était si familière. Stiles était appuyé contre la balustrade, observant la ville. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque Derek ouvrit la porte de la baie vitrée pour le rejoindre._

 _La nuit était chaude, et Stiles était debout sur le balcon seulement vêtu de son boxer, la pâleur de sa peau formant un contraste saisissant avec l'obscurité de la nuit. Derek se félicita d'être le propriétaire de tout le bâtiment, de telle sorte que personne ne pouvait voir que le fils mineur du shérif se trouvait à moitié nu sur son balcon._

 _Derek se colla contre le dos de Stiles et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il embrassa le petit renflement en haut de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles, pendant que ses mains se déployaient largement sur son torse. Il commença, presque sans en avoir réellement conscience, à faire courir ses mains le long de la peau de son jeune amant._

 _« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller,» dit Stiles. Sa voix était ténue, absente, si lointaine. Derek gémit doucement, il n'aimait pas la façon dont Stiles sentait ni la façon dont sa voix résonnait._

 _Derek voulut tenter de dérider Stiles et demanda: « Pourquoi es-tu à moitié nu sur mon balcon? Tu essayes de me faire arrêter encore une fois ? »_

 _Stiles n'esquissa même pas un sourire. Derek soupira et posa son front contre la tempe de Stiles. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »_

 _« Je ne veux pas en parler. »_

 _« Stiles. »_

 _Stiles soupira et baissa la tête, et Derek lécha la ligne de son cou, puis y déposa un baiser. « Je me suis disputé avec mon père, » dit Stiles. « Une grosse dispute. Il sait que je lui mens encore, et les choses vont de nouveau foutrement très mal entre nous. »_

 _Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, alors il frotta tout simplement ses mains le long du corps de Stiles, ses doigts glissant sur les taches de rousseur et les grains de beauté de son torse, suivant un schéma qu'il connaissait par cœur._

 _« Reviens au lit, » dit Derek._

 _« Non je… »_

Derek se réveille d'un bond, réagissant à la sonnerie de son téléphone qui s'est déclenchée. Il secoue la tête, les réminiscences de son rêve persistant dans son esprit le désorientent encore. Il sait qu'il a rêvé de Stiles, mais ce songe ne le rend pas heureux. Au contraire, il en retire une impression franchement bizarre.

Mais il repousse de son esprit ses impressions pendant qu'il se saisit de son téléphone et vérifie le numéro. C'est Scott. Pourquoi Scott l'appelle-t-il alors qu'il est presque cinq heures du matin? La première pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit, c'est que quelque chose est arrivé à Stiles. Il est donc à moitié affolé quand il répond. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Je pense que tu as besoin de voir quelque chose, » annonce Scott. « Hayden a trouvé un truc dans les bois. »

« Un autre corps? »

« Non, » répond Scott. « Je vais t'envoyer par message les coordonnées de l'endroit où tu pourras nous rejoindre. »

Derek ne réveille pas Jackson ou Cora, mais laisse un papier avec un mot sur le canapé afin qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas inutilement. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour retrouver Scott. Ils sont à une trentaine de kilomètres au nord de la cabane, juste à la frontière de son territoire.

Scott, Liam et Hayden l'attendent, debout en cercle. Derek leur fait un signe de tête pendant qu'il s'approche d'eux.

Scott désigne de son doigt le nord. « Marche dans cette direction. » Derek le regarde comme s'il était fou. « Fais-le. »

Derek marche dans la direction que Scott lui a indiquée, et après quelques mètres, il fait un pas de plus, et sent quelque chose traverser son corps, comme une onde glacée. Il tourne sur lui-même et jette un coup d'œil vers le sol, mais il ne voit rien. Il retourne sur ses pas, en reprenant le même chemin, et il éprouve la même sensation de refroidissement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? »

Scott, Liam et Hayden échangent un regard. « C'est ce que je me suis demandé,» répond Hayden. « Que ressens-tu quand tu marches dans cette direction ? »

« Comme un frisson glacé qui me traverse. »

Hayden marche vers l'endroit où Derek est resté debout. Quand elle le dépasse, elle s'arrête et une lumière jaune se met à briller sous ses pieds pendant un bref moment avant qu'elle ne devienne verte. Puis elle recommence à marcher.

Derek regarde alternativement Hayden et Scott. « Qu'est-ce que qui se passe, bon sang? »

Scott et Liam rejoignent tous les deux Hayden, et la même chose survient. Ils s'arrêtent, la lumière jaune brille avant de devenir verte, puis ils la dépassent en reprenant leur progression. D'un pas hésitant, Derek se met à marcher vers eux, mais il ne sent qu'un frisson glacé le parcourir.

« Nous pensons qu'il y a une ligne invisible ici, » dit Hayden. « Mais je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi cela t'affecte différemment. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il s'agit du territoire des Hale, et je suis un Hale, » avance Derek.

« Peut-être,» dit Scott, mais il semble sceptique. « Il semble que tu puisses passer sans aucun problème, mais nous, nous sommes obligés d'attendre que la couleur de la lumière change. »

Derek fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il scrute les alentours, réfléchit et , soudain, une idée lui traverse l'esprit. « Avez-vous vérifié les arbres? »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous vérifier les arbres? » demande Liam.

« Les symboles que vous avez trouvés, » s'écrie Scott, qui commence à comprendre où veut en venir Derek . « Tu penses qu'ils sont à l'origine de ce phénomène ? »

Derek se dirige vers l'arbre le plus proche. « Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne peut absolument pas être une coïncidence. » Les trois autres loups se répartissent dans les bois pour fouiller les arbres dans les plus proches alentours. Quelques minutes plus tard, Liam crie qu'il a trouvé quelque chose, et tous accourent vers lui.

Dans un arbre a été gravé un dessin complexe, semblable à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà trouvés, avec des points et des courbes, mais celui-ci est plus grand et s'étend sur plus d'une trentaine de centimètres de hauteur. Le dessin est irrégulier et imparfait, mais les détails y sont plus fignolés que pour les précédents. Celui qui a sculpté cette figure a bénéficié de plus de temps pour le faire. Au-dessous et au-dessus du dessin, plusieurs runes ont été tracées. Derek prend son appareil photo et les photographie.

« Il y en a probablement plus, » suggère Derek, qui ne sait pas quoi penser de ces symboles gravés à la lisière de son territoire. « Gardez l'œil ouvert. »

Au moment où ils ont achevé leurs investigations, ils ont trouvé quatre arbres avec les mêmes symboles et runes gravés sur leur écorce. Mais ils ne parviennent pas à retrouver une piste d'odeurs, nulle part, et Derek pense que les symboles ou les runes doivent contribuer à les dissimuler.

Ils organisent une patrouille rapide juste au nord de la frontière du territoire des Hale, et Scott trouve des indices qui prouvent qu'un combat a eu lieu. Il y a du sang provenant de plusieurs loups sur le sol, la terre est lacérée, des feuillages sont déchiquetés à certains endroits, à d'autres, piétinés. Mais encore une fois, aucune odeur n'est perceptible.

Quand ils reviennent sur le long de la ligne de partage du territoire, Derek la traverse, toujours en éprouvant un frisson, et les autres doivent attendre jusqu'à ce que le feu passe au vert avant de reprendre leur marche. Scott déclare : « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Je n'aime pas ça non plus, » renchérit Derek, tout en fronçant les sourcils en direction de la ligne invisible. « Les Omégas sont en train d'arriver sur nos territoires respectifs. Et je ne sais pas ce que signifie cette ligne, mais restez vigilants au moindre changement bizarre susceptible de survenir aux frontières de notre zone.»

« Penses-tu que c'est un genre de sort qu'on nous aurait jeté? » demande Hayden.

« Pas vraiment, » répond Derek, « mais je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit, donc soyez prudents. »

Hayden et Liam regardent tous les deux Scott, et celui-ci hoche la tête. Bêtas à la recherche d'une confirmation de la part de leur Alpha. C'est peut-être la terre de sa famille, Scott est peut-être bien son allié, mais ce n'est pas sa meute, et Derek ne représente rien à leurs yeux.

« Je vais voir si Stiles peut comprendre ce que ces symboles signifient, » dit Derek.

« Je vais parler à Deaton », ajoute Scott. Ils montrent qu'ils se sont mis d'accord en échangeant des signes de la tête, puis Liam et Hayden foncent dans la forêt. Derek et Scott les suivent, adoptant une allure plus lente.

Ils marchent en silence quelque temps, et Scott finit par demander: « Comment va Stiles? »

Derek jette un coup d'oeil à Scott, qui, de son côté, regarde droit devant lui. Derek fixe son attention de nouveau sur les arbres et répond: « Il va mieux, je pense. »

« Il m'a manqué l'autre jour, » poursuit Scott, « Mais je suis content que tu aies pu l'aider. » Derek peut sentir qu'il est sincère, et il acquiesce.

XXXXXXXX

Stiles se retourne, glapit de surprise, et en fait presque tomber au sol le saladier rempli de chou kale qu'il tient dans les mains. Son père est debout juste en face de lui, et fronce les sourcils. « Papa, tu as failli me faire faire une crise cardiaque. Depuis combien de temps es-tu arrivé ? »

« Depuis assez longtemps pour avoir eu l'occasion de te voir danser dans la cuisine et t'entendre chanter tout seul, » dit le shérif, en le regardant de travers.

« Ouais, et? » élude Stiles tout en contournant son père pour poser le saladier de chou kale sur la table de salle à manger. Stiles était de bonne humeur, alors il a préparé un repas complet pour lui et son père. Le shérif le suit et examine le festin qui trône sur la table.

« Tu n'avais pas autant cuisiné depuis un bon moment. » Le shérif s'assoit et se tait, attendant que Stiles s'installe devant lui. Une fois que c'est fait, il reprend : « D'accord, alors crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui a changé? »

« Quoi ? » Stiles s'efforce de dévier la conversation sur autre chose tout en mettant une côtelette de porc dans son assiette. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, papa. »

« Stiles, ne me mens pas. Je ne suis pas un idiot et j'ai deux yeux. »

Stiles rouspète pendant qu'il bazarde nerveusement du chou kale sur son assiette. « Très bien, tu as gagné. Je, euh... Moi et Derek, nous sommes en quelque sorte en couple, maintenant. » Stiles trouve cette nouvelle encore incroyable. Hier, ils avaient marché main dans la main sur la plage et s'étaient caressés. Il n'a pas vu Derek ni ne lui a parlé depuis que ce dernier l'a déposé à la maison du lac hier après-midi pour reprendre sa Jeep, mais ils ont échangé ce matin des messages à propos des runes que lui et Scott ont trouvées.

« Il était temps, » s'exclame le shérif, et c'était bien la _dernière_ chose qu'il s'attendait à entendre dire par son père.

« Pardon, mais tu peux répéter ? » demande Stiles.

«J'ai des yeux, Stiles. Vous vous êtes tous les deux comportés de façon stupide depuis que tu as découvert qu'il est de retour. Il était temps que vous régliez le problème. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » s'étonne Stiles.

« Pourquoi serais-je en colère? » rétorque le shérif. «J'aime bien Derek. C'est un bon garçon, et il se fait beaucoup de souci à ton sujet. Du coup, il est dans mes petits papiers. » Après avoir marqué une pause, le shérif ajoute: « En plus, il te fait sourire. »

Stiles mâche un morceau de viande pendant qu'il réfléchit à toutes ces informations. Son père est d'accord pour qu'il fréquente Derek. Stiles a vingt ans et vient de terminer sa première année d'université; ça ne fait pas tout à fait de lui un adulte qui peut faire ses propres choix en ce qui concerne la personne avec qui il sort sans que ses parents y trouvent quelque chose à redire. Ça lui fait juste une impression bizarre de voir que son père ne trouve rien à redire à la situation.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de Stiles. Il jette un coup d'oeil à son père, qui l'observe avec tendresse. «Merci,» souffle Stiles. Le shérif lui retourne son sourire et découpe ses carottes dans son assiette.

XXXXXXXXXXX

« J'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des lustres, » gémit Stiles tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé de la salle de séjour de Scott pendant que ce dernier charge la Playstation. Stiles prend un morceau de pizza dans la première boîte en carton empilée sur une deuxième, toutes deux posées sur la table basse. « Désolé d'avoir annulé notre rendez-vous pizza la semaine dernière. »

«C'est rien, mon pote, » dit Scott, en tendant une manette à Stiles. « Je sais que tu traversais une mauvaise passe. »

« Ouais. » Stiles se mord la lèvre pendant que Scott s'installe sur le canapé et charge le jeu. Stiles met sa manette de côté et se tourne vers Scott. « Bon, alors, je dois te dire quelque chose. » Scott le regarde, et son trouble est visible sur son visage. « Derek et moi, nous sommes désormais ensemble. » Il attend avec impatience la réaction de Scott ; il a peur que celui-ci se fâche parce que Derek fait partie d'une autre meute.

Mais Scott se contente de sourire et de hausser les épaules. « Ouais, je sais. »

Stiles bafouille et agite ses bras. « Attends, quoi? Comment ça, tu sais ? C'est arrivé hier. »

« Derek sentait comme toi ce matin, » explique Scott, « et toi, tu sentais comme lui. Et tous les deux, vous sentez un peu l'odeur du sexe. »

Stiles fronce le nez. « Mec, c'est dégoûtant. Sans compter que c'est une sacrée atteinte à la vie privée. Genre, et si je ne voulais pas que tu saches que Derek m'a sucé la queue ? »

Cette fois -ci, c'est au tour de Scott de froncer son nez. « Je ne connaissais pas _tous_ les détails. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Stiles sourit d'un air narquois en voyant que Scott se sent légèrement gêné. «Derek taille très bien les pipes. »

« Stiles, je ne pas besoin de connaître ce genre de choses à propos de _Derek Hale._ »

« Mec, tu m'as bien raconté que cette fille, Monique, t'a sucé d'une manière magistrale. »

« Nous ne connaissons pas Monique depuis que nous avons seize ans. Et nous ne nous retrouvons pas régulièrement à faire des trucs en rapport avec la meute en sa compagnie. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu sais bien que Derek et moi nous allons avoir des relations sexuelles. Tu sais que Liam et Hayden, Mason et Corey, et Lydia et Danny ont tous des relations sexuelles. Sauf que Lydia et Danny ne font pas l'amour ensemble, mais avec d'autres personnes, mais tu sais déjà tout ça, et moi, je voulais simplement que tu sois parfaitement informé de ce qui se passe. »

Scott rit sous cape. « Aucun d'entre eux ne me donne des détails sur ce qu'ils font. »

« Aucun d'entre eux n'est moi. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mec. A qui d'autre vais-je pouvoir parler de la magnifique bouche de Derek ou de sa magnifique verge ? Pas avec Cora, parce que, beurk, c'est son frère. Et ce serait tout simplement super gênant d'en parler avec Lydia, parce qu'alors elle serait susceptible de me parler de la queue de Jackson, et je n'aurais donc pas d'autre alternative que de me jeter du haut d'un gratte-ciel. »

Scott secoue la tête, mais rit. « Très bien, tu peux me parler de la queue de Derek. Mais de quelle façon je vais dorénavant regarder ce gars-là après que tu m'as raconté qu'il t'a sucé la bite, je ne peux pas le savoir. »

« C'est juste une pipe, Scotty. Sérieusement. Pour un gars qui couche avec autant de filles, tu réagis d'une manière drôlement prude ! »

Scott donne un coup d'épaule espiègle à Stiles, et Stiles éclate de rire.

Plus tard, après qu'ils ont fait un sort aux deux pizzas et ont fait une petite pause pendant leur partie, Scott demande: « Alors, tu veux rester ce soir? »

Stiles jette un coup d'oeil à Scott, un peu surpris. Les fois où ils ont pris le temps de traîner ensemble, tous les deux seulement, pendant de longues périodes durant lesquelles Stiles n'avait pas encore sa tête empêtrée de cauchemars, ça remonte à loin. Entre Scott qui suit ses cours à l'université, la meute et les problèmes de sommeil de Stiles, tous deux ne parviennent tout simplement pas à s'aménager du temps libre pour se voir aussi souvent qu'autrefois.

Stiles se surprend à sourire de toutes ses dents et répond aussitôt : « Oh, pour sûr, bon sang ! »

Ils jouent aux jeux vidéo jusqu'à deux heures du matin passées, heure à laquelle ils se retrouvent à bâiller et à commettre des erreurs stupides parce qu'ils sont épuisés. Ils finissent par abandonner leurs manettes pour se mettre côte à côte sur le lit de Scott. Stiles se sent heureux et détendu, et il est quasiment persuadé qu'il va pouvoir dormir ce soir.

« Alors, comment marche la tisane que Deaton t'a refilée ? » demande Scott dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité.

« Ça aide, » lui répond Stiles. « Plus de moments d'absence, moins de cauchemars. Je fais toujours des rêves désagréables, mais c'est plus facile à gérer. »

Scott le contemple, d'un air grave, puis reprend : « Es-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? »

Stiles réfléchit à sa question, à la façon dont il se sent ces derniers temps. La tisane semble avoir diminué la gravité de ses cauchemars, et le fait d'être constamment occupé entre son père, Derek, son job et la meute l'aide à se sentir un peu mieux.

Il prend son temps pour répondre à Scott. Stiles ne trouve pas que c'est facile de parler de ces choses-là, il n'aime pas dévoiler ses faiblesses. Il déteste que son père, Scott, et Lydia le voient si souvent dans ses pires moments, et à présent, c'est Derek qui s'est immiscé dans ce cercle vicieux où Stiles n'a de cesse que de décevoir, d'inquiéter et de bouleverser ceux qu'il aime. Scott et lui n'avaient pas beaucoup discuté des événements qui s'étaient passés. Une fois que toute l'histoire avec le Nogitsune avait été terminée, ils avaient été bien trop vite occupés à lutter contre le danger suivant qui allait les anéantir. Quant les choses s'étaient enfin tassées, de l'eau s'était écoulée sous les ponts. Il avait été bien plus commode de prétendre qu'ils allaient tous bien plutôt que de déterrer encore d'horribles histoires évoquant un passé révolu. Stiles sait pertinemment qu'ils sont tous traumatisés à divers degrés, mais il est le seul dont le mal être est visible aux yeux de tous.

« Je vais mieux, » déclare enfin Stiles. « Je pense. »

Scott reste silencieux pendant quelques instants. « Tu affirmais que tu allais mieux avant, aussi.»

« Je sais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé? »

« Peut-être que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, » répond Stiles en chuchotant.«Et puis,vois-tu, pourquoi est-ce que j'irais mieux? Je suis détraqué depuis si longtemps que je suis quasiment certain que c'est désormais mon état normal.»

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » dit Scott, adoptant son ton habituel, toujours optimiste. «Tu vas aller mieux un jour. Je le sais. » Stiles tend sa main à l'aveuglette et tapote la première partie du corps de Scott qu'il peut trouver sur son chemin, et qui semble être son estomac. « Peut-être que c'est le Nemeton, comme l'a suggéré Deaton. »

« Je hais ce truc. »

Scott émet un grognement approbateur. « Je pense que Derek te fait du bien, » dit Scott lentement. Stiles tourne la tête pour le regarder, sincèrement choqué par ses paroles. « Peut-être qu'il peut te comprendre d'une certaine façon et que moi, j'en suis incapable, peut-être qu'il te donne ce que tu n'as pas pu trouver à une certaine époque auprès de moi. »

« Scott, ce n'est pas… »

« Ça va, » affirme Scott. « J'ai compris. »

Stiles soupire et passe ses mains sur son visage. « Tu restes toujours mon meilleur ami. »

« Et tu es toujours le mien. »

Stiles sourit dans l'obscurité. Peut-être que Scott n'a pas su comment l'aider ou ne l'a pas aidé autant que Stiles en avait peut-être besoin, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Stiles est simplement heureux qu'il soit toujours là, à ses côtés. Peut-être que c'est de cette manière dont Scott l'a aidé, en se contentant d'être le rocher solide et fidèle auquel Stiles a toujours pu se raccrocher au cours de ces dernières années.

Stiles roule sur le côté, s'éloignant de Scott, et ne dit rien quand il recule dans le lit et s'aperçoit que Scott s'est lui aussi déplacé pour le rejoindre. Il se sent apaisé alors qu'il ferme les yeux, et la sensation de son dos appuyé contre celui de Scott lui apporte du réconfort et le rassure.

XXXXXXX

Stiles a trié et rangé des clous, des vis et des boulons toute la matinée. Il s'est réveillé après avoir fait un rêve dont il n'est pas parvenu à se souvenir et a eu du mal à se rendormir, et il est donc fatigué. Plus que cinq heures. Mais l'heure qu'il a déjà passée au magasin lui a paru interminable, et il sait par conséquent que ça va être une longue journée.

« Tu sens la fatigue. » Stiles lève les yeux et voit Derek debout, au-dessus de lui. Il a les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et fronce les sourcils.

« Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir ce matin, » réplique Stiles, mais il ne peut pas réfréner le sourire qui illumine son visage. Il se lève et se penche vers Derek pour lui donner un baiser rapide. Mais ses lèvres s'attardent sur la bouche de Derek pendant quelques instants avant de se retirer.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais faire ça au travail, » l'admoneste Derek, mais un petit sourire s'est dessiné sur son visage.

« Je m'en fiche. Ils peuvent bien me renvoyer, pour ce que j'en ai à faire ! »

« Tu répètes tout le temps la même chose. »

« Parce que c'est ce que je pense. »

Derek se penche, plus près de lui, et inspire. « As-tu mal dormi la nuit dernière? »

« Fait des rêves étranges ,» lui dit Stiles. Derek fronce les sourcils, et Stiles lui demande alors : « Que fais-tu ici? »

« Besoin d'acheter un certain nombre de choses, » répond Derek. « De plus, je voulais te voir. »

Stiles sourit. « Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu t'es rendu à Brico Dépôt si souvent ces deux derniers mois? »

Derek lui lance un regard volontairement dépourvu de toute expression. « Je construis une maison, je te rappelle. »

Stiles rit et pousse son épaule. « Tu venais uniquement pour venir me voir, c'est ça la vérité. »

« Pas du tout. »

« Menteur. Sale fichu menteur. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu es ridicule. »

« Si tu attends une minute et que tu me laisses ranger le contenu de cette boîte, je vais venir t'aider à choisir des trucs pour ta maison. Parce que, comme tu le sais, c'est moi qui fais preuve de goût, bien plus que toi. » Derek lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel, mais il s'appuie contre les étagères en attendant que Stiles termine de ranger le contenu d'une boîte dans le rayon tout en bavardant.

Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers le rayon des sols, Derek dit: « Tu ne fais rien, ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nan. »

« Tu vas venir chez moi pour que nous fassions des recherches sur le symbole repéré par Scott. »

« Comme c'est romantique, » dit Stiles d'une voix plate. Derek tend la main, agrippe son flanc et le serre entre ses doigts.

« As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de faire des recherches là-dessus? »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Non, hier j'ai passé la moitié de la journée chez Scott parce que j'avais dormi chez lui la veille au soir, et quand je suis rentré chez moi, je n'ai rien fait. Et le jour d'avant, j'ai passé du temps avec papa et Scott, j'en avais besoin.»

« Nous avons besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe, » affirme Derek. « Cora, Jackson, et moi avons patrouillé sur le territoire, tout comme la meute de Scott. Pour l'instant, on n'a repéré aucun indice signalant la présence d'Omégas ou de tout autre individu susceptible d'avoir laissé ces inscriptions. »

« Ils ne veulent pas être débusqués, c'est évident, » déclare Stiles au moment où ils s'arrêtent devant les différents types de revêtements de sol.

« C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, » avoue Derek en chuchotant. Stiles tend sa main, prend la sienne et entrelace leurs doigts.

« Hé, nous allons trouver ce qui se trame. » Derek soupire, il est visible qu'il ne le croit pas, alors Stiles se tourne vers les échantillons de sol. « Très bien, choisissons un revêtement pour le sol de ta maison. C'est pour quelle pièce ? »

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles est assis dans la chambre de Derek, penché sur son bureau, avec cinq livres éparpillés autour de lui et son ordinateur portable allumé. Derek est parti dans la réserve, quelque part, pour entraîner Jackson et Cora. Il avait envoyé à Stiles plus tôt un message pour lui dire de venir dès qu'il le pourrait et lui signaler qu'il laisserait la maison ouverte. Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'une heure que Stiles s'est installé dans la cabane, effectuant des recherches pour tenter de trouver n'importe quel indice à propos de ce que Derek et Scott ont trouvé dans les bois.

Il est plongé dans la lecture d'une page sur les propriétés curatives de l'aconit lorsque deux mains puissantes se posent sur ses épaules, et Stiles ferme les yeux. Il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il lisait qu'il n'est pas étonné de ne pas avoir du tout entendu des bruits de pas. Il se redresse et se penche en arrière pendant que les doigts de Derek commencent à masser lentement ses épaules tendues.

« Ça fait du bien, » murmure Stiles. « Mains magiques. » Stiles sourit en entendant le petit rire de Derek derrière lui. Les pouces de Derek commencent à former des cercles, frottant les tendons du cou de Stiles, puis Derek appuie ses lèvres contre sa joue. « Ça aussi, ça fait du bien, » dit Stiles, en tournant la tête jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Derek couvrent les siennes. « Lèvres magiques, » marmonne-t-il contre la bouche de Derek.

Derek se détache de ses lèvres et se redresse, mais il garde ses mains posées sur les épaules de Stiles, pesant de tout leur poids, solides et rassurantes. Stiles incline sa tête contre le torse de Derek et lève les yeux vers lui quand il les ouvre.

« Trouvé quelque chose? » demande Derek.

« Pas vraiment, » dit Stiles d'un ton las. « Ça fait des heures que je m'y suis mis. Où étais-tu, au fait ? Je pensais que tu reviendrais plus tôt. »

« Désolé, » dit Derek, tout en recommençant à masser les épaules de Stiles. «Je m'entraînais avec Cora et Jackson et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je suis passé sur le trajet du retour devant un traiteur chinois et j'ai pris des plats pour le repas de ce soir. »

« J'ai le meilleur petit ami dans le monde, » claironne Stiles alors qu'il commence à se lever de la chaise, obligeant Derek à lever ses mains. Il se tourne vers Derek, qui le regarde avec un sourire tendre, tranquille, qui provoque en Stiles la sensation que des papillons s'agitent partout dans son corps. «J'aurais dû avoir un petit ami génial bien avant aujourd'hui.»

« _Un_ petit ami génial? » demande Derek alors que Stiles le précède pour emprunter le petit couloir qui mène vers le salon puis la cuisine. « Tu ne parles pas de moi? »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Non. Juste un petit ami génial qui m'aurait frotté les épaules et m'aurait apporté de la nourriture chinoise. » Derek rit dans sa barbe.

Derek récupère les sacs à l'endroit où il les avait laissés, c'est à dire sur le comptoir de la cuisine et Stiles prend deux bouteilles d'eau dans le réfrigérateur puis se dirige vers le canapé. Il regarde Derek sortir les cartons contenant la nourriture, les ouvrir, et en répartir le contenu. « J'ai pris du poulet aux champignons et du boeuf accompagné de brocolis et aussi des rouleaux de printemps. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

Stiles lève les mains. « Poulet! »

Ils s'asseyent côte à côte sur le canapé, suffisamment près l'un de l'autre pour que leurs corps se touchent, et ils posent leurs pieds sur la table basse. Stiles laisse la télévision allumée, il a mis une chaîne qui diffuse un jeu et le volume est si bas qu'ils font à peine attention à ce qui se passe.

« Alors, c'est notre premier rendez-vous? » demande Stiles , la bouche pleine de poulet aux champignons. « Ou est-ce que notre premier rendez-vous, c'était le jour où tu as fait un repas pour moi ? Ou bien le jour où on est allé à la plage? Ou le jour où j'ai cuisiné pour toi ? » Il se tourne pour regarder Derek. «Combien de rendez-vous avons-nous eus ?»

Derek rit doucement. « Je ne suis pas sûr que manger chinois sur mon canapé avant d'aller effectuer des recherches sur des symboles magiques gravés dans les arbres qui mettent potentiellement des vies en danger mérite exactement d'être qualifié de rendez-vous. »

« Tu aurais dû m'emmener à un vrai rendez-vous, » dit Stiles. « Nous nous serions bien habillés et tu serais passé me prendre. »

Derek sourit et se penche pour se rapprocher plus près de lui. Stiles incline son buste, allant à sa rencontre, et l'embrasse. Il a un peu le goût de la sauce au soja. « J'aimerais bien le faire, » souffle Derek quand il se détache de ses lèvres.

« Et tu devrais faire encore une fois la cuisine pour moi. C'est quelque chose qui devrait définitivement se reproduire. Je suis un peu contrarié que tu ne m'aies toujours pas refait à manger. Ces manicottis étaient si bons. Je fais des rêves à ce sujet. »

« Vraiment ? » demande Derek, dubitatif.

« Non, pas vraiment. Connaissant ma chance, si jamais je rêvais de manicottis, ils essaieraient de m'assassiner. » Derek s'esclaffe et Stiles lui donne un petit coup de pied. Derek réplique en lui donnant un petit coup de pied aussi puis Stiles recouvre la cheville de Derek de la sienne. « Mais c'est chouette, ce soir,» continue Stiles. « Tu m'as manqué. »

« On s'est vu il y a deux jours, » rappelle Derek. « Et nous avons passé plus d'une heure ce matin à choisir des revêtements de sol. » Il déplace sa jambe, si bien que la jambe de Stiles tombe. « Mais tu m'as manqué à moi aussi. »

« Je sais que je t'ai manqué, » poursuit Stiles. « Tu ne peux pas vivre sans mon Supermoi.» Derek lève les yeux au ciel, n'objecte cependant rien.

Une fois qu'ils ont fini de dîner, Derek jette les boîtes en carton vides dans la poubelle, et Stiles prend deux sodas pour les emporter dans la chambre de Derek. Derek s'installe sur le lit avec quelques livres et Stiles se retrouve assis au bureau. Ils poursuivent leurs recherches. Le seul bruit qu'on peut entendre, c'est le son, en arrière-plan, de la musique diffusée à bas volume que Stiles a mise et sur laquelle il chantonne doucement, pendant qu'il travaille.

Après une heure de recherche, Derek prend enfin la parole. « Hé, ce que j'ai sous les yeux, ça ressemble à certaines des runes que nous avons trouvées. » Il emporte le livre pour le mettre sur le bureau pendant que Stiles bâille et s'étire. Stiles étudie les runes que Derek désigne du doigt puis ouvre sur l'ordinateur les photos que Derek a prises sur place. Il compare les deux.

« Je pense que tu pourrais bien avoir raison, » dit Stiles. « Ou peut-être que c'est le même genre de runes? Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur le rôle des runes, mais ces deux-là semblent identiques, même si elles ont été dessinées par deux personnes différentes. »

« Je le pense aussi. Et celle-ci. » Derek pointe du doigt une rune sur la page suivante et montre à Stiles celle sculptée dans l'arbre qui lui ressemble.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que le livre dit à leur propos, quelle est leur signification?» Stiles demande, en essayant de lire par-dessus le gros bras musclé de Derek.

« Ce sont des runes qui servent à masquer des choses, » affirme Derek. « Celui qui les grave peut utiliser leurs propriétés pour dissimuler certaines choses. »

« Dissimuler quoi? »

Le visage de Derek prend un air concentré pendant qu'il avance de quelques pages. « Si je me base sur ce que ce livre dit, et d'après ce que nous avons trouvé là-bas, sur place, je pense que l'Oméga qui les a mis à cet endroit couvre ses traces ainsi que celles de ses compagnons. Aucune odeur, pas d'indices, rien qui ne trahissait l'endroit où on pouvait les localiser. Ça tombe sous le sens, parce que quand Cora a repéré les premiers symboles sur le territoire situé au nord de Beacon Hills, ces runes ne s'y trouvaient pas et on pouvait sentir quelque chose. Quand Jackson a trouvé le corps, je ne pouvais pas sentir quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'odeur de ce cadavre. »

Stiles tente d'organiser ses idées autour de cette révélation. Cela pourrait signifier beaucoup de choses. Et cela signifie d'abord que ces runes pourraient rendre presque impossible la tâche pour la meute d'identifier celui qui est à l'origine de tout cela. « Mince,» marmonne Stiles, en se frottant les yeux. « Si elles servent à masquer leur odeur et leur piste, cela signifie que vous pouvez très bien courir près d'eux sans jamais le savoir. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'ils attaquent pendant que l'un d'entre vous est parti patrouiller ?»

« Je vais prévenir les autres, » dit Derek, en sortant son téléphone. « Je vais les informer. Il ne faut pas que nous allions patrouiller seuls. »

« Ils fuient quelque chose, » décrète Stiles. « Les cadavres, les traces de lutte. Qui que ce soit, ils sont en train de partir en direction du sud. Peut-être qu'ils vont tout simplement continuer leur course vers le sud, et qu'ils vont passer devant nous sans rien faire. »

« Peut-être, » reprend Derek. « Il y a quelques meutes installées dans le sud et je les ai déjà contactées pour les mettre au parfum. Nous devons juste nous assurer de rester très attentifs jusqu'à ce que la menace ait disparu. »

Ils continuent à fouiller dans les livres, à la recherche des autres runes repérées ou de tout autre symbole similaire. Enfin, Stiles trouve quelque chose et avertit Derek. « Regarde, ce texte parle du fait que l'on peut augmenter la taille des symboles en traçant des lignes et des cercles supplémentaires.» Stiles affiche les photos des deux symboles qu'ils ont trouvés sur les arbres. « Je me demande si c'est ce qui se passe ici. Regarde comment le noyau matriciel est toujours présent au cœur du dessin, mais celui qu'Hayden a trouvé a plus de lignes et de cercles ajoutés et reliés au noyau. »

Stiles s'empare d'un autre livre, celui dans lequel il a trouvé initialement le symbole de protection. Derek commence à consulter le livre que Stiles était en train de lire pendant que ce dernier déchiffre le texte évoquant les symboles de protection. Stiles pense enfin qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherche et s'écrie :

« Derek, je pense que c'est ça ! » Stiles tend sa main à l'aveuglette et enroule sa main dans la manche du t-shirt de Derek. Il tire sur le tissu jusqu'à ce que Derek se retrouve debout derrière lui. « Ce livre dit que le symbole de protection est utilisé par des gens pour protéger leurs proches. » Il regarde Derek. « Que penses-tu que cela peut vouloir dire? »

« Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'un groupe », suggère Derek. « Ils essaient de protéger chacun de leurs membres. »

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est cependant étrange que les nouvelles lignes et les cercles supplémentaires n'aient pas été ajoutés aux runes avant qu'elles se retrouvent gravées à l'endroit exact où commence le territoire des Hale ? »

Les traits du visage de Derek se contractent, le sillon entre ses sourcils se creuse et sa bouche se plisse, soucieuse. « Qui protégerait Scott? »

« Peut-être que ces runes sont là pour te protéger, » dit Stiles doucement.

« Ce n'est pas possible, » dit Derek en secouant la tête. « Cette terre n'est pas sous ma protection depuis des années, et je ne suis pas un Alpha. »

Stiles tourne la page et désigne un paragraphe. « Regarde, ce texte explique comment les symboles auxquels on a rajouté des lignes et des cercles fonctionnent. Ceux qui sont pris en compte dans le sort de protection peuvent passer la ligne après avoir été identifiés. Ceux qui sont amis avec les protégés ou qui n'ont aucune connexion avec eux sont autorisés à passer après que la magie les en ont jugés dignes.» Stiles balance sa jambe et mâche son doigt. «Scott m'a raconté ce qui est arrivé lorsque tu as franchi la ligne et ce qui est arrivé quand ils ont essayé de le faire. »

« Cela n'a aucun sens, » murmure Derek.

« Réfléchis, » recommence Stiles, stimulé par une bouffée d'énergie résultant d'une combinaison d'anxiété et d'adrénaline.«Toi, tu passes directement à travers la ligne en ressentant juste un frisson glacé et bizarre. Peut-être que c'est ce qui permet de t'identifier comme étant celui qui est protégé. Ensuite Scott, Hayden et Liam sont empêchés de passer par la magie pendant quelques instants, le temps que le sortilège sonde leur cerveau ou leur âme où quoi que ce soit d'autre qui puisse révéler s'ils constituent une menace à ton égard ou pas. Une fois que la magie a déterminé qu'ils sont des amis et non des ennemis, ils peuvent franchir la ligne. »

Derek se lève et commence à faire les cent pas. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Si un ennemi veut franchir la ligne, il ne peut pas passer, » poursuit Stiles. Il suspend son souffle lorsqu'il lit le paragraphe suivant. Derek arrête de faire les cent pas et le regarde. « Ce sort ne fonctionne que sur les loups-garous, » ajoute Stiles. « C'est un sort spécifique aux loups. »

Derek s'assied sur le lit et pose ses coudes sur ses genoux. « C'est absurde, » murmure-t-il. « Qui chercherait à me protéger? »

Stiles mordille ses lèvres pendant que son cerveau passe rapidement en revue les différentes hypothèses possibles. « Peter? » C'est en vérité la seule chose qui lui soit venue à l'esprit.

« Ce n'est pas son genre, » dit Derek. « Il ne resterait pas à la périphérie du territoire aussi longtemps. Il se manifesterait spontanément, sans se cacher, en particulier avec Malia dans les environs, et maintenant Jackson. »

« Est-ce que tu as d'autres membres de ta famille que tu as perdus de vue depuis longtemps? » Derek lui lance un regard noir, et Stiles lève les mains. «Mec, c'est arrivé une fois. Tu as retrouvé ta sœur morte dans une salle de coffre-fort et elle était tout à fait vivante. »

« Si c'était une autre meute qui chercherait à me protéger, elle m'aurait tout simplement appelé, » dit Derek. Il répète : « C'est absurde. »

Stiles se lève et traverse la courte distance qui sépare le bureau du lit. Il enroule ses bras autour du cou de Derek et se glisse sur les genoux de ce dernier, les jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches pour qu'il puisse le chevaucher. Il pose son front contre celui de Derek. « Nous allons tirer au clair cette énigme, » déclare Stiles posément. « Ceux qui ont traversé le territoire sont sortis de leur tanière pour te protéger, donc je pense que pour l'instant, tu ne dois pas trop t'inquiéter. »

Derek se penche soudainement en arrière. « Stiles, comment puis-je ne pas me faire du mauvais sang? » s'écrie-t-il. « Il y a des gens là-bas dans les bois qui sculptent des sorts bizarres de protection dans les arbres pour me protéger, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui ils sont ou de quelle manière les retrouver parce qu'ils masquent leur odeur ! » Le volume de sa voix croît en intensité et Stiles peut deviner qu'il est bouleversé et effrayé, mais il reste sur les genoux de Derek, son corps tout contre le sien, essayant de lui apporter ainsi son soutien. «En plus de tout cela, ils s'efforcent manifestement de repousser quelque chose, peut-être une menace, ce qui est terrifiant. Et cette chose, quelle peut-elle être, quel terrible danger représente-t-elle pour nécessiter un sort qui la tienne éloignée ?... Et pourquoi diable ces personnes, quelles qu'elles soient, ne sont pas tout simplement venues me voir pour me dire ce qui se passe ? » Les yeux de Derek se mettent à scintiller d'une lueur bleue et Stiles peut sentir contre ses hanches les pointes acérées de ses griffes.

« Nous avons déjà trouvé un cadavre, et des indices de lutte dans deux endroits différents, » continue Derek. Ses yeux luisent toujours, mais l'intonation de sa voix est plus calme. « Personne d'autre ne doit mourir, Stiles. Pas cette fois. »

« Hé, » dit Stiles, en mettant ses mains en coupe autour du visage de Derek. «Personne ne va mourir. Quels que soient les individus qui rôdent dans les bois, pour le moment, ils ont cherché à te protéger. Nous allons les retrouver et lorsque ce qui les traque arrivera sur notre territoire, nous pourrons, je l'espère, localiser cette menace et l'affronter.

« La meute de Scott est capable de se défendre, » poursuit Stiles. « Ils sont jeunes et ils manquent peut-être d'expérience, mais ils vont bénéficier de ton soutien. En outre, il y a Cora et Jackson. Et surtout, tu m'as. » Il se penche en avant, approche son visage juste au-dessus des lèvres de Derek. « Tu n'es pas seul, Derek. »

Derek plaque un baiser impérieux sur sa bouche, agrippant les hanches de Stiles pendant que ce dernier resserre son étreinte autour de son cou. Ils demeurent ainsi pendant quelque temps, Stiles à califourchon sur les genoux de Derek, et ils s'embrassent. La langue de Derek glisse contre celle de Stiles, chaude, puissante, et ses lèvres sont douces et exigeantes. Stiles est finalement obligé de suspendre leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Il a embrassé beaucoup de personnes par le passé, et il a certes apprécié ces moments, mais aucun de ces baisers n'est comparable à l'expérience qu'il vit lorsqu'il embrasse Derek. Embrasser Derek, c'est une expérience indescriptible. C'est peut-être la chose la plus extraordinaire au monde.

Derek essaime des baisers le long du cou de Stiles et ce dernier ferme les yeux, laissant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek pendant que celui-ci suce, mordille et lèche son cou. Stiles réalise que Derek est en train de le marquer, cherche à imprégner de son parfum la peau de Stiles, cherche à suçoter sa peau pour y laisser des traces que tout le monde pourra voir. Stiles se rend compte qu'il s'en moque et qu'il a envie que Derek laisse ses marques sur tout son corps.

Pour finir, Derek enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles et respire pendant que Stiles le tient serré contre lui.

Après quelques instants, Stiles brise le silence. « J'adore vraiment ça, de te serrer dans mes bras pendant que tu blottis ta truffe lupine contre mon cou et que tu te déchaînes dessus et tout ça, tout ça, » commence à dire Stiles. « Mais mes jambes vont s'engourdir, elles picotent et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs. »

Derek glousse et Stiles réussit à descendre du lit sans atterrir sur les fesses. Comme il a des fourmis dans les jambes, il commence à sautiller partout dans la pièce. Derek lève les yeux au ciel.

Une fois que Stiles retrouve des sensations dans ses jambes et que ce n'est plus pour lui pénible de marcher, il prend son téléphone et vérifie l'heure. « Bon, il est tard et je devrais songer à rentrer chez moi, » déclare-t-il tout en lançant de petits coups d'œil gênés vers Derek. « A moins, tu sais, qu'il y ait une raison qui justifierait que je ne doive pas rentrer chez moi. »

Derek l'observe de son lit. « Est-ce ta façon subtile de me demander si tu peux passer la nuit ici ? »

« Interprète mes paroles comme tu veux, » rétorque Stiles. « Quoi qu'il en soit, si je termine la soirée en pionçant dans ton lit dans les prochaines minutes, ça ne me déplairait pas. »

Derek lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel, se redresse, et rejoint Stiles. « Tu es ridicule », dit-il, puis il dépose un petit baiser sur les lèvres de ce dernier. « Bien sûr que tu peux rester. »

« Chouette.» Stiles sourit. «J'ai besoin de vêtements, par contre. Tu penses pouvoir me dépanner? » En voyant la manière dont les narines de Derek frétillent pendant qu'il inspire et l'expression sur son visage, Stiles sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Comment la simple perspective de voir Stiles porter ses vêtements peut-elle autant exciter Derek ?

Derek glisse ses mains sous le t-shirt de Stiles et promène son nez le long de son visage, sur ses joues. « Je pense que c'est une idée foutrement fantastique. Il faut que tu sentes encore davantage comme moi. »

« Je vais porter tes vêtements, dormir dans ton lit, où tu pourras me caresser comme un fou. Je pense que cela devrait suffire pour faire en sorte que je sois entièrement imprégné de tes fragrances lupines.»

Derek grogne et embrasse Stiles. « Tu sais quel effet tu as sur moi? » demande-t-il.

«Je me figure assez bien l'effet que je produis sur toi, » répond Stiles. « Mais désolé, mon pote, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi ce soir. Le mec qui est devant toi est bien trop épuisé et veut juste que son génial petit ami le tienne dans ses bras pendant qu'il s'endort. »

Derek laisse traîner ses lèvres le long de la joue de Stiles. « Je pense que ça peut se faire. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Stiles est à moitié couché sur Derek, la tête posée sur le torse de Derek, son bras sur son corps, et sa jambe jetée en travers des siennes. « Tu fais un oreiller-loup très dur et néanmoins confortable. » Derek continue de frotter de ses ongles le bras de Stiles. « Mais tu es plus moelleux que je ne l'avais pensé. Ce doit être tous ces muscles détendus. »

« Mais de quoi parles-tu? »

« Honnêtement, je ne sais pas, Derek. Je suis épuisé. »

Derek embrasse le sommet de sa tête. « Alors, chut. Ne parle plus. Dors. »

Stiles prend une inspiration profonde, ferme les yeux, et se pelotonne plus étroitement encore contre Derek.

XXXXXXXX

 _« Arrêtez ça! » hurla Stiles. Deux mains griffues s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses bras, mais, alors qu'il luttait pour se défaire de leur emprise, il sentit à peine la douleur. Derek était attaché à un poteau au centre d'une vaste salle vide. Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais son regard était vague et sa tête tombait mollement sur ses épaules. Ses bras étaient suspendus vers le haut, ses poignets, par lesquels il était attaché au poteau, saignaient et sa peau nue, couverte de sang rouge et noir, était entaillée et brûlée. Son jean était en lambeaux aux endroits où ils avaient entrepris de taillader ses jambes._

 _Quelqu'un se mit à rire au moment même où Derek subit une décharge de taser et que son corps tout entier fut secoué de convulsions à cause du choc de l'impulsion électrique. Stiles essaya de s'arracher de la poigne de fer qui l'entravait, en vain. Une deuxième personne rejoignit celle qui tenait le taser; elle tenait un couteau déjà couvert de sang. Son visage était flou. Stiles leur lança un regard meurtrier, puis ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'il vit qu'ils avaient entrepris d'inciser la peau de Derek._

 _Alors que les larmes coulaient, chaudes sur les joues de Stiles, que la bile remontait dans sa gorge, il cria : « ARRÊTEZ ! JE VOUS EN CONJURE, NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL. JE VOUS FERAI LA PEAU SI VOUS FAITES ÇA, JE LE JURE. »_

 _Des rires s'élevèrent et emplirent la pièce pendant que Stiles répétait encore et encore, sans relâche : « Derek, non, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez, Derek, Derek, Derek, » pendant que le sang coulait librement le long des flancs et du torse de Derek dont les paupières devinrent lourdes et se fermèrent. « Derek, non, Derek! »_

« Stiles. »

Stiles se réveille en sursaut, son corps comme enveloppé d'une gangue d'angoisse. Il a un nœud dans sa poitrine, et il lève ses mains pour essuyer les larmes sur son visage.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Stiles tourne son regard vers Derek, appuyé sur son coude, observant Stiles, le front plissé. Il a l'air inquiet et préoccupé; c'est un regard que Stiles est accoutumé à provoquer et à voir sur le visage des autres.

Stiles se redresse et essuie à nouveau ses yeux, ses larmes n'étant pas encore taries, et il remarque que ses mains tremblent. Il a déjà fait ce rêve, celui où Derek est entre les mains de monstres sans visage qui le torturent.

La voix de Stiles est rauque quand il dit: « Mauvais rêve. »

« Tu répétais mon nom, » chuchote Derek.

« Fait chier, » murmure Stiles.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé? »

Le nœud qui serre la poitrine de Stiles est encore compact, et il lance un coup d'oeil à Derek avant de se pencher vers lui. Derek se redresse et enroule ses bras autour des épaules de Stiles pendant que ce dernier glisse ses bras autour de la poitrine de Derek. Les larmes ne cessent de lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'il appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek. Celui-ci renonce à faire pression sur lui pour le faire parler, il se contente de serrer Stiles dans ses bras pendant que ce dernier s'efforce d'endiguer ses pleurs et ses tremblements. Les émotions qu'il a éprouvées lors du rêve sont trop réelles, et il lutte pour les contrôler.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps en tout ils restent assis là, avant que les effets du rêve s'estompent et s'évanouissent tout à fait. Stiles respire lentement, prudemment. Derek finit par demander : « Est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça? »

« Parfois, » avoue Stiles. « Ce soir, ça a été l'un des pires. Ça ne me prend généralement pas autant de temps pour m'en remettre. »

« Je vais bien, » souffle Derek. « Peu importe ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve, je suis ici et je vais bien. »

Stiles lève la main et touche la poitrine nue de Derek, à l'endroit où il avait vu le monstre entamer sa chair. Il laisse traîner ses doigts le long de la chair lisse et intacte. « Tu vas bien. »

« Je vais bien. »

«J'ai déjà fait ce rêve avant, » chuchote Stiles. « Le rêve où tu es ligoté et des monstres sans visage te torturent, et je lutte pour te rejoindre et je n'y parviens pas. Je les regarde juste te faire du mal et il n'y a _rien_ que je puisse faire. »

Les bras de Derek, autour de Stiles, affermissent leur étreinte. « Cela ne va pas se produire », lui dit Derek. « Nous sommes en sécurité. Je vais bien. Je suis là.»

Stiles se blottit contre Derek, et Derek, lentement, amène leurs deux corps vers le lit. Derek tient entre ses bras Stiles qui écoute le bruit régulier des battements du coeur de Derek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek franchit la lisière des bois après une longue journée de travail passée sur le chantier de sa maison. Il est fatigué et en sueur, et a vraiment besoin d'une douche. Il est étonné de voir la Jeep de Stiles garée dans l'allée. Ce dernier avait travaillé au magasin ce matin même, et Derek s'était trouvé un prétexte pour passer à Brico Dépôt. Stiles lui avait ensuite envoyé des textos tout au long de la journée. Il s'ennuyait pendant son travail et avait jacassé de choses et d'autres. Mais il n'avait pas dit qu'il allait venir.

Derek entre dans la cabane et trouve Stiles et Cora affalés sur le canapé. Ils sont installés en face l'un de l'autre, chacun a la tête posée sur l'un des bras du canapé. Les jambes de Cora reposent sur Stiles, et ses pieds nus sont posés sur son ventre.

Cora ne quitte pas des yeux la télévision quand Derek pénètre dans la pièce, mais Stiles tourne la tête pour regarder qui est entré. Quand il voit Derek, son visage se fend d'un large sourire. Derek se saisit en un tour de main de son téléphone et prend une photo d'eux. Ils sont en vérité tout à fait adorables, couchés ainsi sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que tu viens de prendre une photo de nous? » s'écrie Stiles, en s'asseyant, ce qui fait glisser et tomber les jambes de Cora. Elle grogne de frustration et enfonce ses pieds entre Stiles et le canapé. « Je n'étais même pas au courant que tu savais comment prendre une photo. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, traverse la pièce pour aller vers le canapé, et se penche pour embrasser Stiles dont les lèvres se sont déjà entrouvertes dans l'attente d'un baiser. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » demande-t-il pendant qu'il se dirige vers le réfrigérateur.

« Quel accueil, » dit Stiles. « Pas le moindre : ô content de te voir, tu m'as manqué, tu as comblé ma nuit de ta seule présence. » Cora ricane et Stiles lui pince la jambe.

Derek retourne au salon tout en buvant une bouteille d'eau. Cora et Stiles ont engagé une sorte de bataille de coups de pied et de pincements : Cora donne des coups de pied à Stiles tandis que ce dernier essaye de la pincer. Cora lui inflige un coup de pied assez féroce dans la poitrine et il jure en hurlant: « Putain, Cora. Je crois que tu m'as cassé des côtes. »

Cora prend une mine exaspérée. « Je ne t'ai pas cassé les côtes, espèce de gros bébé. »

Derek se dirige vers elle et lui serre le cou avec un peu plus de force que d'habitude. « Cora, il est humain. Il n'est pas comme Jackson. »

« Dieu merci,» déclare Stiles d'une voix théâtrale. Cora lui envoie un nouveau coup de pied. « Ouilliouilleouille. »

« Désolée de faire souffrir ton petit corps humain fragile et pathétique. » Elle décoche à Stiles un sourire suffisant et narquois, et Stiles plisse ses yeux en la fixant.

«J'ai la possibilité de me procurer quatorze sortes d'aconit de différentes espèces, et je n'ai pas peur de les utiliser. »

Elle hausse un sourcil railleur. « Est-ce une menace? »

« Non, » dit Stiles. « Je t'informe simplement que je suis dangereux. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là ensemble sont vraiment ridicules. Il s'interdit de leur montrer que les regarder se chamailler fait naître une sensation de chaleureux bien-être au creux de sa poitrine. Son loup se rengorge de voir que sa sœur aime tant Stiles et qu'ils apprécient de passer du temps ensemble. Cette vision le conforte dans l'idée qu'il a fait le bon choix en prenant Stiles comme compagnon.

Derek se dirige et s'arrête devant le canapé, tend la main à Stiles. Comme ce dernier ne la prend pas, il arque ses sourcils et regarde ostensiblement sa main. Stiles prend un air blasé et glisse sa main dans la sienne, ce qui permet à Derek de le soulever du canapé. Puis Stiles retombe sur Derek, qui glisse immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Si vous vous apprêtez à vous peloter, faites-le dans votre chambre, » dit Cora.

« Ignore-la, » chuchote Stiles. « Nous devrions nous embrasser et nous caresser sous son nez, juste pour l'emmerder. »

« Je vais te botter le cul, littéralement. Peut-être même te fracturer le coccyx. »

« Est-ce que vous, les Hale, vous êtes tous violents ? » s'inquiète Stiles. « Parce que je me sens actuellement carrément menacé. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et s'empare de nouveau de la main de Stiles pour le conduire vers sa chambre. Stiles se laisse choir sur le dos dans un grand plouf soyeux sur le lit de Derek, et le regarde enlever son t-shirt puis le jeter vers le panier à linge.

« Est-ce que tu vas me faire un strip-tease? » demande Stiles en remuant dans tous les sens ses sourcils.

Derek grogne. « Non, je vais prendre une douche, mais …» Il s'interrompt, rampe sur le lit, plante ses genoux de chaque côté du corps de Stiles pendant qu'il le domine de toute sa stature, et achève : «Je voulais d'abord t'embrasser. »

« Nous aurions pu faire ça dans le salon, » fait remarquer Stiles pendant qu'il enlace le cou de Derek de ses bras.

« Pas devant ma sœur, » dit Derek. Puis il se penche et embrasse Stiles. Ils s'embrassent pendant un moment, et Derek tâche de ne pas toucher de son corps couvert de sueur Stiles, mais ce dernier ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Ses mains glissent le long de la peau humide de Derek, ses paumes se promènent sur son torse et ses doigts fourragent dans les poils de sa poitrine.

Derek se détache enfin de ses lèvres, et Stiles proteste en gémissant. « Ne me laisse pas comme ça, Derek. »

Derek rit doucement et cueille sur ses lèvres un nouveau baiser. « Je dois prendre une douche. »

Derek se douche rapidement et retrouve Stiles couché sur le canapé quand il sort de sa chambre. Cette fois-ci, ses pieds sont posés sur les genoux de Cora. Ils commandent des pizzas et Derek s'installe au milieu du canapé entre Stiles et Cora. Celle-ci est assise loin de lui, et a enfoui ses orteils sous sa cuisse, et Stiles est blotti contre lui. Derek a l'impression de vivre un moment d'exception, absolument parfait.

Alors qu'ils ont terminé les pizzas et qu'ils en sont à la moitié d'un film, le téléphone de Stiles se met à vibrer : un message vient d'arriver sur son portable. Il fait comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu, mais bientôt le téléphone se met à sonner. Il le prend en grommelant, jette un œil au contact que s'affiche, puis répond. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mason? »

Derek se concentre sur leur conversation et se met à l'écouter. « _Où es-tu? »_

« Chez Derek. Pourquoi? Est-ce que tout va bien? » Derek peut sentir que le cœur de Stiles s'affole légèrement et il passe une main apaisante sur son bras.

 _« Ouais, mec. Feu de camp. Tout le monde est là, même Jackson. Tu devrais venir. Emmène Derek. »_

En arrière-plan, une voix de femme crie : _« Et Cora! »_ Derek devine que c'est Kira.

« Je ne sais pas, mec, » dit Stiles.

« Ouiiiii, » s'écrie Cora, en bondissant du canapé et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. « Nous allons sortir. »

Stiles hausse les épaules et annonce à Mason : « Je pense qu'on va venir. »

Derek fronce les sourcils devant la télévision. Tant pis pour la nuit parfaite qu'il avait en tête. Se rendre à un feu de camp avec la meute de Scott – _la meute de Stiles_ -, ce n'est pas vraiment de cette manière qu'il envisageait de passer la nuit. Avant que Mason n'appelle, il avait eu l'intention de regarder le film, ensuite de caresser, d'embrasser Stiles, avec peut-être une branlette à la clé ou même quelque chose d'autre, puis de s'endormir avec lui pelotonné dans ses bras. On dirait bien que ce ne sera désormais pas possible.

« Mec, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller. » Derek sort de ses pensées et lance un coup d'œil à Stiles. Celui-ci observe Derek, d'un air prudent et réservé. « On dirait que c'est la dernière chose au monde que tu as envie de faire. »

Derek fronce les sourcils encore plus, ne sachant comment répondre. « Ce n'est pas de cette façon que j'avais envie de passer la soirée, c'est clair. »

Stiles soupire et frotte son visage. « Je peux les rappeler et dire… »

« Non, tu devrais y aller, » l'encourage Derek. Peut-être qu'il va tout simplement passer la nuit dans son abri de jardin, à travailler sur la table qu'il a négligée depuis quelque temps.

Stiles regarde Derek, tout en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « Je veux que tu viennes toi aussi. » Derek soupire, et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Stiles continue : « Je veux que tu m'accompagnes à cette soirée en tant que petit ami officiel. Je veux que mes amis apprennent à te connaître. »

« Bien. » Derek a cédé avec une facilité si déconcertante qu'il sait aussitôt qu'il est fait comme un rat.

Derek monte avec Stiles dans sa Jeep, et Cora les suit dans le SUV. La fête se passe au fin fond de la réserve, près de la frontière ouest du territoire. Stiles prend la main de Derek dès qu'ils commencent à marcher sur le sentier, Cora marche devant eux. Alors qu'ils se rapprochent du lieu de la fête, Derek perçoit des éclats de voix.

Ils pénètrent dans une clairière où des rondins de bois ont été disposés autour du feu de camp. Les rondins sont occupés par la meute de Stiles, sans compter Jackson qui est lui aussi là. Kira leur fait un signe de la main avec enthousiasme, et Cora s'installe sur la place vide à côté d'elle tandis que Derek s'assied à côté de Jackson. Il tapote sa cuisse, et Jackson serre son épaule.

Derek s'efforce de ne pas se sentir en décalage avec les membres de la meute de Scott, mais c'est une tâche difficile pour lui. Jackson et Cora réussissent à s'adapter beaucoup mieux à la situation que lui. Jackson connaît la moitié de la meute depuis pratiquement toujours, et Cora est toujours à l'aise avec les gens. En revanche, Derek se sent mal à l'aise. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour placer un mot étant donné que tout le monde se coupe la parole et il a l'impression d'être beaucoup plus âgé que les tout nouveaux membres de la meute de Scott.

Stiles passe son bras sous celui de Derek et repose sa tête sur son épaule, et ses mains qui jouent avec ses doigts lui procurent un certain réconfort. Mais bientôt, Derek se sent nerveux. Il tourne la tête vers Stiles et murmure à son oreille : « Je vais me promener un peu. »

Stiles lève la tête et le regarde. « Je vais venir avec toi. » Il y a une question sur son visage, et Derek acquiesce avec un sourire.

Stiles et Derek se mettent debout et marchent en direction les bois, et Derek entend derrière lui des sifflets. Il lève les yeux au ciel. Comme s'il allait avoir des relations sexuelles avec Stiles au milieu des bois alors qu'il y a autant de loups-garous dans un périmètre aussi proche. Stiles se retourne et leur crie une réplique sarcastique avant de leur faire un doigt d'honneur.

Comme Derek a la capacité de mieux voir dans l'obscurité, c'est lui qui mène la marche sur un sentier sûr. Stiles progresse difficilement derrière lui, sa main étreignant fort celle de Derek. Une fois qu'ils sont loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Derek décrète : « Il ne fallait pas venir avec moi. »

« Préfère être avec toi qu'avec eux ,» réplique Stiles. « Tout va bien? Tu as été plus silencieux que d'habitude. »

Derek inspire fortement. « C'est juste une situation un peu déstabilisante. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment me retrouver en présence de nombreuses personnes, et en plus, je ne les connais pas vraiment. »

« Ils t'aiment bien, » lui certifie Stiles. « Je veux que tu apprennes à les connaître. Tu es important pour moi, et je veux qu'ils apprennent aussi à te connaître. » Derek ralentit le rythme afin qu'il puisse cueillir sur les lèvres de Stiles un baiser furtif.

Il est sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il capte une odeur transportée par le vent. Immédiatement, il est sur le qui-vive, les sens en alerte. Stiles le remarque. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Ils sont là. » Derek suit la piste de la fragrance, conscient que Stiles le suit d'assez près pour le toucher. Stiles tient son téléphone portable dans ses mains et tape un message. Pour Scott, suppose Derek. Ils ne veulent pas crier, juste au cas où les Omégas n'auraient pas deviné leur présence dans les alentours.

Derek marche aussi discrètement que possible, néanmoins le crissement des pas de Stiles peut facilement s'entendre dans le silence. L'odeur devient plus forte à mesure que Derek marche, et il y a quelque chose ... qui cloche. Il ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est, mais quelque chose le dérange.

Derek entend des mouvements sur sa gauche, et il s'arrête, Stiles juste derrière lui. Les yeux de Derek sondent les bois. Bien qu'il ne voie rien, il peut entendre la respiration et les pas légers, presque imperceptibles à l'oreille, d'un loup-garou.

A travers les arbres souffle une brise, et Derek est de nouveau frappé par l'odeur, cette fois beaucoup plus intense. Derek est capable de l'analyser un peu mieux désormais, et son estomac se tord, sous le coup d'une impression qui le met mal à l'aise. L'odeur lui est _familière_.

Un bruissement de feuilles avertit Derek des intentions des Omégas. Qui que soient ces individus, ils veulent désormais se faire entendre, ils cherchent à révéler leur présence à Derek. Les yeux de Derek s'illuminent de lueurs bleues lorsqu'il prend sa forme de Bêta, prêt à attaquer et à protéger Stiles, juste au cas où il serait en danger.

Deux yeux rouges brillent dans les arbres, et Derek se sent déconcerté. Un Oméga Alpha. Pas ce à quoi s'était attendu Derek. Et l'odeur est toujours présente, imprégnant son nez, se raillant de lui. Derek ne bouge pas, ni Stiles. Derek peut sentir l'anxiété et la peur qui émanent de lui, combinées à des effluves révélant son courage et sa détermination. Le bruit de la respiration forte de Stiles , voile d'air chaud soufflé sur la nuque de Derek, retentit dans la nuit silencieuse.

Le bruit des pas s'intensifie au fur et à mesure que les yeux rouges s'avancent vers lui. Puis, enfin, le loup sort d'entre les arbres.

Alors qu'il se laisse tomber sur ses genoux, Derek entend derrière lui une exclamation exprimant une stupéfaction extrême. Il ne peut pas respirer pendant un instant, ne peut pas parler ou même _penser._ Le sang rugit dans ses oreilles, et le monde bascule autour de lui.

« Ça n'est pas possible, » murmure Derek, le regard fixe. Derek ne peut pas réagir, il ne peut même pas penser. Il est concentré sur une chose, et uniquement sur une seule chose. Il scrute le visage de l'homme, en essayant de déterminer s'il s'agit d'une illusion d'optique ou s'il n'est en train de finir par devenir fou. Mais, comme il inspire et écoute le battement de cœur qu'il perçoit, il sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une illusion trompeuse. L'homme debout devant lui existe bel et bien.

D'une voix brisée, Derek murmure : « Boyd. »

 _ **Quoi ? Un cliffhanger ?**_

 _ **Ben oui, un cliffhanger. Court se cacher dans sa tanière.**_

 _ **Eh bien, bon quatorze juillet, bon feu d'artifice et joyeux bal pour ceux qui sortent ce soir !**_

 _ **Pensée émue pour les victimes de Nice, ville que je connais bien et que j'aime beaucoup.**_

 _ **A dans deux semaines, si tout va bien.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Je suis désolée d'avoir répondu à vos commentaires aussi tardivement - certains ont été remerciés directement par mail mais très brièvement, pardon, pardon ! Je suis très occupée en ce moment , vraiment !**_

 _ **La bonne nouvelle, c'est que je me suis tenue à une discipline de fer et que j'ai donc terminé la traduction (et je peux vous dire que ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, les trois derniers chapitres comptent chacun en moyenne plus de 30000 caractères ! *o*). Le rythme de publication sera donc de deux semaines entre chaque chapitre (peut-être même une semaine entre le chapitre 7 et 8 car le chapitre 7 est assez court).**_

 _ **Au fait, j'avais dit que je publiais samedi et non, j'ai décidé de publier ce soir ! Ce chapitre est un des plus courts. Les trois derniers seront longs et épiiiiiques, je le répète!**_

 _ **Voilà ! Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre qui va apporter quelques réponses sur la présence de Boyd et de ... (hé, hé), mais toujours pas de réponses sur les rêves, le mystère va encore se prolonger ! ...**_

 _ **Attention : petit moment chaud dans ce chapitre, juste avant la fin, mais moi, c'est surtout la fin du chapitre que j'adore !**_

 **Chapitre 7**

 _Père , dis-moi, nous récoltons ce que nous semons_

 _Oh , nous récoltons ce que nous semons_

 _Parce qu'ils te dénigreront, te dénigreront jusqu'au crépuscule_  
 _Oui et ils te dénigreront, te dénigreront jusqu'à ce que tu t'écroules_  
 _Et ils te dénigreront, te dénigreront jusqu'à ce que tu partes_  
 _Oui, de telle sorte que tu ne pourras plus même ramper_

 _Et vers notre chute, nous allons ..._

 _Way down we go_ par Kaleo

Derek fixe, incrédule, l'homme qui se dresse devant lui. Ce n'est pas possible. Pas possible. _En aucune façon, une telle chose n'est possible._ C'est impossible, il est mort, Derek _l'avait senti_ au moment où **ils** l'avaient forcé à planter dans la poitrine de Boyd ses griffes, au moment où il avait regardé, droit dans les yeux, Boyd. Derek avait vu, dissimulé dans l'ombre, de l'autre côté de la rue, le cadavre de Boyd placé dans une housse mortuaire.

« Bonjour, Derek, » dit Boyd et le timbre doux, profond de sa voix est exactement le même qu'autrefois.

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'écrie enfin Stiles derrière Derek. Boyd pose ses yeux rouges sur Stiles et l'étudie attentivement; il est calme, posé, il ne paraît pas être menaçant. Rien dans son comportement n'indique de façon évidente qu'il a l'intention de _menacer_ qui que ce soit, même si Derek ne croit pas tout à fait que ce soit vraiment lui, malgré son loup, à l'intérieur de sa tête, qui gémit et qui pense _Meutemeutemeute_.

« Stiles, » dit Boyd, en hochant la tête.

Derek ne parvient pas à parler, sa voix s'est comme volatilisée. Il a de nouveau l'impression d'être pris de vertige et ses yeux restent rivés sur l'homme debout devant lui. Un homme désormais adulte, plus un adolescent terrorisé et solitaire. Une certaine douceur se lit dans le regard de Boyd lorsqu'il dévisage Derek et Stiles, mais le reste de sa personne n'est plus qu'un magma de lignes brisées, anguleuses et saillantes - et de cicatrices.

Stiles s'avance d'un pas de plus, pose une main sur l'épaule de Derek. Contrairement à ce dernier, s'exprimer par la parole ne lui pose apparemment aucun problème et il interpelle donc la silhouette : « Bordel, mais qui es-tu? Que fais-tu ici? Tu n'es pas lui, tu ne peux pas être lui. »

Avant que Boyd ne puisse répondre, des feuilles se mettent à bruire derrière lui et des yeux d'un bleu étincelant scintillent à travers les arbres. Derek n'arrive pas à bouger, n'arrive pas à réagir, il se sent bien trop engourdi pour tenter le moindre geste. Boyd a trouvé une autre meute, évidemment, c'est tout naturel, il est entouré de gens qui le suivraient jusqu'aux confins de la Terre et mourraient pour lui. Derek n'a jamais pu atteindre cet objectif , mais Boyd a réussi à le faire, et il le mérite. Il mérite de ne pas être seul. Derek, Derek est crûment rappelé aux raisons qui font qu'il mérite de rester seul.

Stiles resserre sa prise et ses doigts s'enfoncent douloureusement dans la chair de l'épaule de Derek. Le second loup avance dans la clairière. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu très clair et brillent, il a des cheveux blonds et sales, retombant en une masse de tresses enchevêtrées, occultant une partie de son visage.

Derek est anéanti, brisé en mille morceaux.

Le monde s'arrête de tourner à ce moment précis. Ce qu'il éprouve est différent de tout ce qu'il a jamais eu l'occasion de ressentir auparavant, différent de ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'on lui a annoncé que sa famille avait péri, brûlée vive, différent de ce qu'il a ressenti au moment où il a découvert le corps décapité et ensanglanté de Laura dans la forêt, différent de ce qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'il a vu le cadavre d'Erica dans la chambre forte, différent de ce qu'il a ressenti lorsque ses griffes ont plongé dans la poitrine de Boyd pendant qu'il contemplait la vie déserter ses yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Stiles, et sa voix s'étrangle au beau milieu du dernier mot qu'il prononce.

Erica jette des regards rapides et vifs autour d'elle et sa tête bouge de manière saccadée et heurtée dans différentes directions pendant qu'elle sonde et hume l'air. Enfin, ses yeux se posent sur Stiles et reprennent leur couleur habituelle. Elle fait un pas hésitant pour se rapprocher de lui, la tête penchée sur le côté. Puis un petit sourire se dessine sur son visage. « Stiles. »

Lentement, elle se dirige vers eux, ses yeux balayant constamment les environs comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelque chose bondisse sur elle d'un instant à l'autre. Stiles laisse traîner ses doigts sur la nuque de Derek pendant qu'il se place à côté de lui, sans jamais cependant s'éloigner assez de lui pour rompre le contact. Derek demeure toujours pétrifié sur place, contemplant ce qui se passe sous ses yeux comme s'il était à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Les voix lui parviennent comme étouffées, et pourtant, tout est trop clair, _trop réel._

Pour une fois, Stiles ne dit rien. Il reste immobile et silencieux pendant qu'Erica s'avance lentement vers lui sa manière de se mouvoir rappelle celle d'un prédateur, comme si elle traquait sa proie. Quelque part dans les limbes de son esprit, germe l'idée chez Derek qu'il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose, protéger Stiles du danger, parce que ces deux êtres _ne peuvent pas_ être Boyd et Erica !Boyd et Erica sont _morts morts morts_. Mais son loup est toujours en train de tester et de goûter les liens qui l'unissent à la meute et il éprouve manifestement du réconfort à être confronté au retour de la _meute_ après une si longue absence. Et Derek se sent engourdi, paralysé.

Erica attire avec rudesse Stiles contre elle, l'enlace, le broyant entre ses deux bras enroulés autour de son corps, puis enfouit son visage dans son cou. «Stiles, » murmure-t-elle en répétant son nom, et Stiles ne bronche pas pendant qu'elle le tient serré entre ses bras. Après un moment, elle se détache de lui, mais ne le laisse pas pour autant s'éloigner d'elle. Erica regarde Derek, puis avant même qu'il ait pu le réaliser, Derek se retrouve debout sur ses deux pieds et pris en étau dans une étreinte de fer, écrasé entre l'un des bras d'Erika et le corps de Stiles collé contre son flanc. « Derek, » souffle-t-elle, en faisant glisser son nez et sa joue le long du visage de ce dernier.

« Erica,» dit Boyd derrière elle. « Ça suffit. »

Erica grogne contre le visage de Derek, mais elle finit par se radoucir, par relâcher sa poigne de fer et s'éloigner d'eux. A cette distance, Derek peut enfin pleinement l'examiner. Une certaine sauvagerie anime ses yeux, dans la façon dont ils dardent constamment leur regard autour d'elle, comme si Erica cherchait à détecter un danger ou était incapable de rester calme et de se détendre. Encore plus troublantes que les cicatrices que l'on peut distinguer sur ses membres nus, trois longues balafres déparent le magnifique visage d'Erica. Elles prennent naissance vers sa tempe et se prolongent le long de sa joue, jusqu'à son menton. D'autres cicatrices sont visibles, sur sa poitrine et ses bras, et Derek mettrait sa tête à couper qu'il y en a d'autres sous ses vêtements en lambeaux.

Boyd s'avance et se place à côté d'Erica, pose un bras le long de sa taille. Elle s'apaise aussitôt à son contact. Son visage, son cou et ses bras sont également couverts de cicatrices, mais elles sont moins spectaculaires que celles d'Erica. Derek aimerait demander ce qui leur est arrivé, mais il a l'impression qu'il n'est toujours pas capable d'articuler un seul mot.

« C'était vous, » s'écrie Stiles, tout en enroulant ses doigts autour du bras de Derek, comme s'il savait que ce dernier avait _besoin_ de lui pour parvenir à rester debout. « C'est vous qui avez sculpté les runes dans les arbres. »

Avant même qu'ils puissent lui répondre, une forme passe à travers les arbres et bondit dans les airs, atterrissant devant Stiles dans une posture défensive, s'interposant entre lui et Erica. Scott a pris sa forme lupine, ses yeux sont d'un rouge luminescent. Erica se transforme également et émet un grognement, menaçant et furieux. Les yeux de Boyd sont encore luisants et rouges, mais il ne se métamorphose pas, il se contente de bouger, avec beaucoup de sang-froid, pour se placer devant Erica.

« Que diable se passe-t-il? » demande Scott, tout en grognant à travers ses crocs pendant qu'Hayden et Liam accourent derrière lui. Erica pense aussitôt que ceux qui viennent d'arriver constituent une menace, et elle bondit sur le loup le plus proche, mais Scott l'intercepte. Ils roulent l'un sur l'autre, les membres enchevêtrés, cherchant à mordre, grognant jusqu'à ce que Boyd se rue sur eux et tire violemment Scott en arrière pour le séparer d'Erica. Boyd a enfin pris sa forme de loup, et lui et Scott sont sur le point de se jeter l'un contre l'autre pour se battre lorsque Stiles se précipite pour s'interposer entre eux, les bras écartés et les paumes ouvertes. Un sentiment d'épouvante foudroie et transperce la poitrine de Derek, et la nécessité de protéger Stiles le pousse finalement à agir.

« ARRÊTEZ! » hurle Stiles et Derek s'arrête de bouger. Le ton que Stiles a adopté est impérieux, et assez autoritaire pour que les deux Alphas suspendent leurs mouvements et le regardent. «Mais merde alors ! Pour l'amour de Dieu ! _A_ _rrêtez d' essayer de vous entretuer!_ »

« Stiles, ce doit être un piège, » gronde Scott. « Ce ne sont pas eux. »

Enfin, Derek retrouve sa voix. « Ce sont eux, » murmure-t-il, mais tout le monde, y compris Stiles, l'a entendu parler. Six paires d'yeux se tournent dans sa direction et le fixent. « Ce sont vraiment Boyd et Erica. »

Jackson et Cora se précipitent dans la clairière sous leurs formes de Bêta, et Cora lâche une brève exclamation de surprise quand elle voit ce qui vient d'arriver. « Oh putain, » dit-elle.

« Cora, » s'écrie Boyd tandis qu'Erica se dirige vers elle et l'attire contre elle pour l'étreindre jusqu'à presque l'étouffer, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour Derek et Stiles.

« Comment …? » demande Cora, et elle pleure et tremble tout en se cramponnant à Erica. Une pensée furtive traverse l'esprit de Derek : il repense à ce qui est arrivé dans la chambre forte, à ce que tous les trois ont partagé ensemble, au genre de lien qui s'est forgé entre eux lorsqu'il étaient entre les mains des Alphas, qu'ils devaient subir leurs tortures et qu'ils ont vu mourir Erica sous leurs yeux. Derek réalise que ce que Boyd, Erica et Cora ont vécu ensemble a fait naître entre eux une relation d'une intimité et d'une force qu'il n'aura jamais connue avec eux.

« Qu'est-ce que qui se passe, bon sang? » grogne Scott, de sa voix d'Alpha qui irradie assez de puissance pour que Derek se retrouve à courber instinctivement la tête.

« Mec, mets un _bémol_ à tes techniques d'intimidation d'Alpha! » s'exclame Stiles. « La situation est déjà assez tendue comme ça sans qu'on assiste par-dessus le marché à une démonstration de force entre loups-garous pour déterminer celui qui a la plus grosse queue. »

« Stiles, » gronde Scott et Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. Scott se tourne vers Boyd et, le corps tendu, le dévisage d'un air soupçonneux. « Parle. »

Boyd lance un coup d'oeil vers Stiles, puis vers Derek. « Erica a sculpté les runes dans les arbres. Nous sommes en cavale depuis des mois. »

« Qui fuyez-vous ? » demande Scott.

« Les Alphas. »

Stiles bredouille, et se met à faire frénétiquement des moulinets avec ses mains. « Quoi? Ils reviennent ? Je pensais qu'on en avait terminé avec ces enfoirés. Est-ce que Deucalion n'est pas parti la queue entre les jambes en promettant de se comporter comme un brave et gentil garçon? »

A la mention du nom de Deucalion, Boyd montre les crocs en grognant, et c'est la toute première manifestation d'agressivité qu'il se permet d'exprimer depuis qu'il s'est manifesté devant eux. «Deucalion n'a jamais eu la moindre intention d'honorer la promesse qu'il vous avait faite, » leur dit Boyd. « Il prépare soigneusement sa revanche, depuis toujours. »

Scott se frotte les mains sur le visage pendant que Stiles et Cora crachent diverses injures. Derek demeure toujours là, debout, incapable de bouger ou d'enregistrer ce qui se passe. Stiles laisse finalement tomber ses mains et , ouvrant ses bras dans un grand geste ample, demande : « Tout cela est tout à fait édifiant, mais comment diable êtes-vous tous les deux encore en vie? »

« Peut-être que nous devrions en parler quelque part où nous serions plus à notre aise? » suggère Cora. « Au lieu de rester debout dans la forêt?»

«C'est probablement une bonne idée,» acquiesce Scott. Ils se tournent vers Boyd et Erica, et, tout en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Erica, Boyd hoche la tête pour exprimer son approbation.

Sur le sentier, Scott prend la tête du groupe, en silence, pour les amener jusqu'au feu de camp. Lorsqu'elle les voit arriver, Lydia bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds, sa main recouvrant sa bouche qui s'est ouverte de stupéfaction. Les autres membres de la meute, qui étaient restés autour du feu, les fixent, d'un air confus. « Qui sont-ils? » demande Corey, mais personne ne lui répond.

Scott ne part pas tout de suite afin de parler au reste de sa meute tandis que Stiles emmène les autres vers les voitures. Lydia emboîte le pas à Jackson, qui suit lui-même Derek.

« Nous allons courir, » dit Boyd, en jetant un coup d'œil à Erica, qui lorgne le SUV de Derek comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi. Cora tente de protester, mais Boyd insiste. Derek monte dans la Jeep de Stiles et pose son front contre la fenêtre de la portière. Il sent sous lui la Jeep faire des embardées et gémir tandis que Stiles conduit en direction de la route.

Derek ne sait pas combien de temps s'est déjà écoulé quand Stiles demande: «Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Parce que tu me fais limite peur, sur ce coup-là. »

« Je ne sais pas,» déclare Derek, sans détour.

Stiles tend la main à travers l'espace qui les sépare, saisit la main de Derek, et entrelace leurs doigts. Il murmure : « Ce qui s'est produit, c'est une bonne chose, Derek. Ils sont vivants. C'est un putain de vrai miracle. »

Derek ne répond pas, il se contente de fermer les yeux et de s'efforcer de ne pas sombrer, de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

XXXXXXXXX

Stiles flippe vraiment comme un malade. L'angoisse le fait tellement trembler de tous ses membres qu'il est pratiquement sûr que ses os à l'intérieur de son corps s'entrechoquent. Il aurait bien demandé à Derek s'il était capable d'entendre ses os s'entrechoquer, mais Derek, de son côté, flippe lui aussi comme un malade. Il flippe même plus que Stiles, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

En fait, Stiles est à peu près certain que Derek est en état de choc. Il s'interroge : les loups-garous peuvent-ils devenir catatoniques ? Ou presque catatoniques ? Parce que Derek a à peine bougé ou parlé depuis qu'ils ont vu Boyd dans les bois.

Stiles ne sait pas quoi penser. Il n'a que dix doigts, donc il ne rêve pas. Tout cela est bien réel. _Réel_. Boyd et Erica sont en _vie._

Il ne cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil sur Derek installé sur le siège côté passager. Derek ne le regarde pas et lui tourne le dos, sa tête repose contre la fenêtre. Sa posture entière indique qu'il s'est replié sur lui-même, et Stiles sait que la seule raison pour laquelle Derek tient sa main, c'est parce que Stiles le fait. Il mordille ses lèvres et essaie de trouver quelque chose à dire ou à faire pour soulager Derek, mais rien ne lui vient à l'esprit. Il voudrait le réconforter, mais il se sent lui-même si désemparé que c'est une tâche vouée à l'échec.

La cabane de Derek est la maison la plus proche, Stiles conduit donc jusque là puis gare sa jeep. Derek le suit silencieusement à l'intérieur et tout le monde arrive au compte-goutte. Cora arrive juste après Stiles et Derek, suivie aussitôt après de Jackson et de Lydia. Scott et Liam arrivent ensuite, et Boyd et Erica sont les derniers à pénétrer dans la maison de Derek.

Ils se répartissent à différents endroits de la salle de séjour. Derek, Stiles, Cora et Scott s'assoient sur le canapé, Liam se retrouve juste à côté de Scott, Lydia et Jackson partagent le même fauteuil, et Cora prend deux chaises dans la salle à manger pour faire asseoir Boyd et Erica dans le salon. Une fois que tout le monde est installé, tous se regardent les uns et les autres, sans parler.

Stiles ne peut supporter la situation plus longtemps et finit par lâcher : « Dites donc, ça devient gênant, tout ce silence. »

Prenant la posture et la voix propres à son statut d'Alpha, Scott commence alors à prendre la parole. « Boyd, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?»

Boyd pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et passe une main sur son visage. « C'est une longue histoire. »

« Nous avons le temps, » dit Cora doucement. « Je veux tout savoir. »

« Les Alphas n'ont jamais eu l'intention de me tuer, » commence Boyd. « Ils voulaient faire en sorte que Derek pense que j'étais mort. J'étais un pion sur leur échiquier. Il s'agissait pour eux de faire souffrir Derek et de l'affaiblir, et par extension, affaiblir aussi Scott. Ils savaient qu'en faisant en sorte de m'empaler sur les griffes de Derek, on aurait l'impression que j'étais mort jusqu'à ce que mon corps guérisse de ses blessures. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, j'étais de nouveau enfermé dans une cellule.

« J'ai été l'esclave des Alphas pendant …, bordel, je ne sais même pas pendant combien de temps ,» explique Boyd. « Ils avaient un tas de Bêtas sous leurs ordres. Ils nous battaient si nous avions fait quelque chose de travers, ou s'ils avaient passé une mauvaise journée, ou alors, ils trouvaient encore et toujours d'autres façons de nous torturer ou de nous faire souffrir pour le plaisir, sans raison. Même si Kali et Ennis étaient morts et que les jumeaux étaient partis, il y avait encore d'autres Alphas, qui suivaient aveuglément Deucalion. Deucalion avait été affaibli et avait subi une défaite, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. Oh non, il était furieux et avait juré de se venger de la meute Mc Call. »

« Mais ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, » l'interrompt Scott. « Il nous a aidés. Quand nous avons eu affaire à Théo et aux médecins, il nous a aidés. »

Boyd adresse à Scott un sourire désabusé. « Vraiment ? » Scott semble désorienté et désappointé. « Ne penses-tu pas que c'était un peu bizarre qu'il soit venu si volontiers venu vous prêter main forte, Scott? »

« Il a juré qu'il avait changé, » dit Scott. « Et Chris Argent avait gardé un œil sur lui. Deucalion n'avait rien fait de répréhensible depuis... »

Boyd grogne. « Deucalion savait qu'Argent le surveillait. Lorsque tu lui as demandé son aide, tu lui as offert l'opportunité dont il rêvait. »

« Laquelle? » demande Stiles.

« L'opportunité de prendre ses repères. Deucalion a pu avoir une idée précise de la façon dont était organisée ta meute. »

« Mais il n'a rien tenté de faire contre nous, » affirme Scott. «Personne n'a tenté de nous attaquer. »

« Quand Deucalion est revenu vaincu, jurant de se venger, les choses n'allaient pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Certains Alphas pensaient qu'il était inapte à gérer la situation étant donné la facilité avec laquelle tu l'avais battu. Il y a eu beaucoup de luttes intestines, et nous en avons fait les frais. »

« Deucalion s'est très souvent absenté, » poursuit Boyd. « Il travaillait à la formation d'une nouvelle meute, qui serait beaucoup plus forte que celle qu'il dirigeait. Nous avons donc été laissés aux bons soins des autres Alphas. Celle qui s'est chargée de nous s'appelait Fiona.» A ce nom, Erica frissonne et donne l'impression de se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Boyd tend le bras et pose une main sur sa cuisse pour la réconforter. « Elle était horrible, au-delà de ce que Deucalion aurait pu se figurer. »

Boyd fait une pause, et Stiles jette un coup d'oeil à Derek. Son visage est impassible, son expression aussi dure que la pierre. Stiles sait que c'est sa manière de se préserver, que c'est une façade pour se protéger. Stiles n'avait pas, jusqu'à cet instant précis, pris assez la mesure des progrès qu'avait faits Derek , n'avait pas pris conscience de la façon dont il avait évolué, avait commencé à guérir. Mais là, c'est le Derek d'autrefois, le Derek en colère qui vient de faire son retour, celui que Stiles n'a jamais pu percer à jour, celui dont Stiles avait peur, mais qui pourtant l'intriguait, celui à qui il a fait confiance, au mépris du bon sens. Et Stiles ne sait pas comment agir vis-à-vis de ce Derek-là. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit qu'il puisse faire.

Boyd reprend la parole. « Un jour, on nous a informés que nous avions capturé un nouveau Bêta, un loup sauvage que personne ne devrait approcher. Mais, une nuit, ce loup sauvage a fait irruption dans ma chambre, et voilà qu'Erica était debout, près de mon lit, penchée sur moi, grognant, avec ses yeux d'un bleu luminescent. J'étais trop choqué pour arriver à esquisser le moindre geste et j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'elle allait me tuer. » Erica gronde et Boyd serre sa cuisse. « Elle s'est mise à ramper sur moi, a commencé à me flairer et à me marquer de son odeur. »

Stiles et Cora s'esclaffent. Erica leur lance un sourire timide, embarrassé. Stiles dit: « Donc, en gros, Erica t'a trouvé et elle a commencé à se frotter partout contre toi? »

« Je ne me suis pas frottée partout contre lui, » répond doucement Erika. « Je ne crois pas. » Cette phrase provoque l'hilarité de Stiles.

« Cela n'explique pas comment elle peut être encore en vie, » dit Scott. Il regarde Derek, qui demeure aussi immobile qu'une statue. «Nous l'avons vue. Elle était morte. »

Boyd détourne ses yeux d'Erica pour fixer l'assemblée. « La salle des coffres dans laquelle ils nous ont gardés prisonniers était faite de Pierre de Lune, ou hécatolite. Cette pierre a bloqué les effets de la lune, bref, tout ce qui nous insufflait notre pouvoir. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs de savoir comment, mais après qu'Erica a été sortie de la salle des coffres, son corps a entamé sa guérison. Il a fallu un certain temps pour que ce processus s'achève, mais, finalement, elle est parvenue à se libérer de sa tombe à coups de griffes. Mais les Alphas l'ont rattrapée. »

« Putain, la vache,» hoquète Stiles. Il est frappé de stupeur en entendant cette information. Alors qu'il tente de comprendre et de se représenter ce qui s'est passé, il est pris d'un haut-le-cœur.

« Ils l'ont retrouvée au nord de Beacon Hills. Ils ont voulu ramener Erica dans l'un des campements de leur meute mais les Alphas l'ont sous-estimée. Quand ils ont fini par arriver à destination, elle leur a faussé compagnie. Elle m'a dit que tout ce dont elle se souvient, c'est qu'elle avait pu sentir mon odeur sur eux, des résidus d'effluves qui s'étaient déposés sur eux probablement lorsqu'ils étaient entrés en contact avec moi au campement. Elle a commencé à me chercher à l'aveuglette. Et il y a eu quelques ... dommages collatéraux. ». Stiles se souvient alors des yeux d'Erica scintillant de bleu et ce détail s'explique désormais d'une façon logique.

Boyd s'arrête de parler et Erica se met à trembler, sa tête est secouée de mouvements convulsifs, de telle manière que Stiles se sent encore plus gagné par la nausée. Il veut envelopper Erica dans une couverture et dans ses bras, tout faire disparaître. Il connaît ce sentiment, celui qu'Erica tout entière exsude, même s'il n'a pas subi des actes de torture, dont les traces résiduelles sont évidentes à reconnaître chez elle et Boyd. Stiles décide, à ce moment précis, que quiconque s'avisera de toucher de nouveau un seul cheveu de l'un d'entre eux devra lui passer d'abord sur le corps.

Plus jamais.

Ils ne font peut-être pas partie de la meute, mais ils sont chez eux.

« Dès que je me suis remis de ma stupéfaction et que j'ai réalisé qu'Erica était vivante, j'ai eu la ferme conviction que nous ne pouvions pas rester là-bas, » affirme Boyd. « Erica était comme un animal sauvage, uniquement guidée par son instinct. Les Alphas la contrôlaient, en la gardant enfermée et en lui faisant du mal. Je savais qu'un jour, ils allaient soit lui faire faire quelque chose de terrible soit qu'elle allait se tuer. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se produire. »

« Alors, » dit Boyd en inspirant profondément, « finalement, nous nous sommes échappés, avec quelques autres bêtas. Un combat a eu lieu à la lisière du campement, et… » Les yeux de Boyd s'illuminent d'une lueur rouge. «J'ai gagné, et je suis devenu un Alpha. »

Il marque une pause et lance un regard en direction d'Erica. Elle s'est tournée vers lui, s'est rapprochée de lui, seule son épaule reste visible aux yeux des autres occupants de la pièce. Stiles dévisage Derek, qui a le regard fixe, comme s'il était là, en chair et en os, mais comme s'il n'était, en réalité, pas vraiment _là_.

« Pendant la période où nous nous sommes cachés, je me suis acharné à aider Erica à redevenir elle-même. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir. » Boyd lève sa main, la passe tendrement dans ses cheveux blonds et sales, puis finit par poser ses doigts sur la cambrure de son cou. « Mais elle est revenue vers moi. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire ait une fin romantique, » lâche Stiles, principalement parce que l'atmosphère, lourde de tension et d'angoisse, est devenue à un tel point suffocante que Stiles ne peut pas le supporter. « Dis donc, tu m'as captivé à chaque moment de ton récit, Boyd. Tu devrais envisager de faire une carrière dans le domaine de la fiction, vraiment. »

Boyd jette un coup d'œil à Stiles et lui lance un regard plat et inexpressif et – wow !- voilà une expression qui est si familière. Comme au bon vieux temps, Boyd. Il est heureux de savoir que cet ado qu'il a connu autrefois est encore là, celui qui se contentait de fixer Stiles d'un air impassible chaque fois qu'il essayait d'engager la conversation. Stiles voit que les choses n'ont pas tellement changé. D'une certaine façon, c'est réconfortant.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici? » demande Scott.

« Pourquoi avez-vous gravé des symboles sur les arbres? » ajoute Stiles.

« Presque tout de suite après que nous sommes sortis de notre clandestinité, les Alphas nous ont retrouvés, » dit Boyd. « Nous avons commencé à fuir. Je ne savais pas où nous allions. Nous courions sans relâche, tout bonnement pour sauver notre peau. Des combats ont eu lieu. Nous en avons gagné certains, nous en avons perdu quelques autres. Mais nous avons continué à courir et à fuir, et, un jour, j'ai compris dans quelle direction nous courions. Nous courions vers notre foyer, là où étaient nos racines. »

Boyd plaque son dos contre sa chaise, et croise ses bras. Il affiche une expression déterminée et inflexible. « Voilà tout. Nous nous sommes retrouvés ici. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas expliqué la signification des runes, » fait remarquer Stiles.

« Je pensais que ce serait évident,» réplique Boyd. Il regarde Derek et dit: « Nous protégions la meute. »

Ces mots provoquent enfin une réaction chez Derek. Il regarde Boyd. Puis il se lève, marche à pas rapides vers la porte d'entrée et sort. Tout le monde le regarde partir, stupéfait, et Stiles reste bouche bée.

Stiles retrouve Derek tout au bout du porche, ses épaules sont tendues, sa posture rigide. Stiles hésite un instant derrière lui avant de se décider à faire ce qui lui semble approprié. Il se colle contre le dos de Derek, enroule ses doigts autour de son biceps et pose son menton sur son épaule. « Hé, » murmure-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête?»

Au contact de Stiles, au son de sa voix, Derek se détend aussitôt, mais pas encore entièrement. Il ne dit toujours rien et, alors que Stiles est en train de se demander s'ils ne devraient pas commencer à essayer de convaincre Derek de revenir à l'intérieur de la cabane, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre derrière eux. Derek se raidit immédiatement et Stiles resserre sa prise sur le bras de Derek.

Boyd se place à côté de Derek, juste devant Stiles. Il tourne la tête pour les regarder tous les deux, d'un air doux et amusé. « Toi et Derek, hein? » Stiles acquiesce, incapable de retenir un sourire. « Je devrais m'étonner de cette situation mais d'une certaine manière, ça ne me surprend pas. Autrefois déjà, tu te mêlais toujours de nos affaires. »

Stiles, offensé, lâche un petit rire dédaigneux. « Je ne me mêle pas des affaires des autres. » Ce commentaire fait enfin se retourner Derek qui décoche un coup d'œil incrédule à Stiles. Ce dernier lève les yeux au ciel d'une manière exagérée. « Très bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse qualifier d'ingérence le fait d'aider ses amis pour… des trucs qui leur arrivent. »

Boyd glousse doucement, et Stiles pense que c'est un bruit agréable à entendre.

« Nous pouvons partir, si c'est ce que tu désires, » dit Boyd à Derek d'un ton calme. Stiles songe que c'est étrange, parce que Boyd est un Alpha, et il ne s'adresse pas à Scott pour lui dire cela, alors que c'est ce dernier qui est l'Alpha du territoire de Beacon Hills. Il s'adresse à Derek, comme si Derek était toujours son Alpha. Stiles n'est pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il doit en penser, et il se demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'une façon de faire spécifique aux loups-garous, une sorte de protocole diplomatique.

Derek répond, d'une voix rauque, à peine audible. «C'est ... ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Boyd hoche la tête, une fois. « Bien. » Il marque un temps d'arrêt. «Nous n'avions pas d'autre endroit où aller. »

Stiles sent sous ses doigts à quel point tout le corps de Derek est crispé et il sait avec certitude que ce dernier donne un sens aux paroles de Boyd qui est différent de celui que Boyd leur donne parce que ces paroles sont passées par le prisme des fêlures et des failles de Derek, qu'elle sont passées au tamis des trahisons successives qu'il a subies. Stiles serre son bras, espérant que ce geste puisse le réconforter.

« C'est ici que se trouve notre foyer, » dit Boyd. « Pour l'amour de Dieu, ma grand-mère pense que je suis mort, bon sang ! Je veux retrouver ma famille et ma vie. »

« De quoi avez-vous besoin? » demande Derek.

« Les Alphas nous ont suivis. J'ai appris la science fondamentale des runes grâce à l'une des Bêtas dont j'ai fait la connaissance sur le campement. Elle s'est échappée avec nous, et m'a appris à nous cacher. C'est plus difficile de se cacher quand tu te déplaces, car, inévitablement, quelqu'un repère tes traces ou flaire ton odeur. Nous avons essayé de dissimuler les traces que nous laissions derrière nous parce que nous ne voulions pas les conduire jusqu'ici. Nous ne savions même pas avec certitude sur qui nous allions tomber quand nous sommes arrivés. » Derek émet un grognement sourd. Boyd ajoute : « Ils vont venir nous chercher. »

Un pic de panique foudroie Stiles , se répand dans tout son être, et il sait que cela n'a aucunement échappé aux deux loups qui l'entourent. Stiles s'efforce de se dire qu'ils peuvent braver n'importe quelle menace que les Alphas feraient peser sur eux. Ils l'ont déjà fait une fois, ils peuvent le refaire.

« Alors, nous allons les combattre, » dit enfin Derek, les yeux toujours braqués droit devant lui.

Boyd ne réagit pas tout de suite puis, presque d'une voix trop basse pour que Stiles l'entende, il dit : « Merci. »

Boyd retourne à l'intérieur de la maison et Derek continue à rester debout, sans rien dire. « Est-ce que tu vas daigner me parler ?» murmure Stiles.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Derek dévale les escaliers du porche et part derrière la cabane. Stiles soupire et songe un instant à le suivre, néanmoins, au lieu de le faire, il rentre. Boyd, Cora et Scott parlent ensemble, tandis qu'Erica, Lydia, Jackson, et Liam les regardent. Stiles se laisse tomber sur le canapé.

« Dis-leur qu'ils ne peuvent pas dormir dans les bois, » dit Cora à Stiles puis elle se tourne vers Boyd. « Vous pouvez tout à fait rester ici. »

Boyd glisse un regard vers Erica, qui est, encore plus qu'auparavant, secouée de tics nerveux et qui semble aussi plus distraite, comme absente. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Mais, » reprend Cora et elle paraît triste et c'est une tristesse qui ne lui ressemble pas. « Vous venez tout juste de revenir. Je ... » Elle regarde Boyd, et il lui adresse un petit sourire.

« Nous n'allons partir nulle part, Cora. »

Stiles pense qu'ils devraient peut-être les laisser tous les trois seuls afin qu'ils renouent en toute intimité ou bien qu'ils rattrapent le temps perdu, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre encore. Aussi se lève-t-il en disant : « Eh bien, je rentre chez moi. Tous ces rebondissements et toutes ces émotions m'ont littéralement vidé.»

« Ouais,» dit Scott, en se levant à son tour, et Liam l'imite aussi. Lydia tire sur le bras de Jackson pour qu'il se lève, et après avoir distribué une tournée générale d'au revoir , ils partent.

Stiles reste à l'arrière et interpelle Cora. Ils se tiennent debout sur le pas de la porte d'entrée, et Stiles mâchonne l'ongle de son pouce. « Je suis inquiet pour Derek. »

Cora fronce les sourcils. « Où est-il passé? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Il est parti derrière la cabane. Il est soit dans son atelier, soit quelque part dans la forêt.» Cora soupire. «Occupe-toi de lui, d'accord? Il ne me parlera pas. Peut-être qu'à toi, il va te parler. »

« J'en doute, » dit Cora. « Mais j'essayerai. »

« Merci. » Stiles lui adresse un demi-sourire, et elle l'étreint.

Scott est appuyé contre sa moto, attendant l'arrivée de Stiles. «Viens avec nous, » dit Scott. « Il faut qu'on parle.»

Stiles soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Il est épuisé et inquiet pour Derek et tout ce qu'il désire, c'est juste de rentrer chez lui. Cependant, au lieu de refuser, il acquiesce. Liam monte avec lui dans la jeep pour se rendre chez Scott. Melissa est au travail, de sorte que la maison est vide. Stiles s'écroule sur le canapé pendant que Liam s'affale contre lui et que Scott contacte par téléphone les autres membres de la meute pour les informer de ce qui se passe.

Stiles s'est assoupi contre Liam, une masse qui pèse certes son poids, mais chaude, lorsque Scott revient finalement dans la salle de séjour et s'assied. «Les gars, réveillez-vous. »

Liam grogne et renifle pendant qu'il enfouit son visage plus profondément dans l'épaule de Stiles. Ce dernier éclate de rire, parce que, vraiment, il ressemble tellement à un chiot que c'en est risible. Stiles résiste à l'envie de lui caresser sa tête.

Stiles bâille. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, Scott? »

Le visage de Scott semble crispé et Stiles devine que ça va être une conversation sérieuse. Il se redresse et repousse Liam, qui se roule en boule contre l'accoudoir du canapé, toujours endormi. Quel bon à rien, ce Bêta, vraiment.

« Ça ne te semble pas bizarre, tout ça ? » demande Scott.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Boyd et Erica qui reviennent d'entre les morts, en affirmant que Deucalion prépare une vengeance. » Il secoue la tête. « C'est suspect.»

« Attends, attends une minute, » dit Stiles. « Tu penses que c'est suspect que nos amis soient passés par un véritable _enfer_ et qu'ils soient revenus? Quoi, tu penses qu'ils sont des sortes de monstres maléfiques venus pour nous faire du mal? »

«Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont. »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Tu me fais marcher, Scott. »

« Ça me semble suspect. »

« S'il te plaît, éclaire ma lanterne, » s'écrie Stiles. « Qu'est-ce qui te semble suspect, mis à part la partie " _quelque chose de bien s'est vraiment passé pour une fois" ?_ »

« Ils pourraient bien ne pas être les personnes qu'ils prétendent être, » réplique Scott. « Ou bien ils pourraient avoir subi un lavage de cerveau. »

Stiles se frotte les mains sur son visage. « Derek semble penser que ce sont bien eux et je suis pratiquement certain qu'il saurait détecter chez eux le moindre signe suspect. C'est lui qui les a mordus et transformés. Et Cora ne s'est pas montrée méfiante à leur égard et elle a passé Dieu sait combien de temps enfermée dans une chambre forte avec eux. »

« Derek n'est pas exactement des plus fiables en ce moment. »

Stiles bafouille, indigné. « Pardon? » Stiles élève la voix, ce qui réveille enfin Liam.

« Tu as vu Derek, » dit Scott. « Il était en état de choc. Il veut que ce soit eux, c'est ce qu'il veut.»

Stiles pointe un doigt sur Scott. « Ne dis pas ça, » s'écrie-t-il, la rage s'emparant de lui. « Tu ne sais pas ce que Derek a traversé. »

« Je sais qu'il est ton petit ami, je le sais, Stiles, mais… »

« Ce genre de considération ne rentre pas en ligne de compte! Derek pensait qu'ils étaient _morts_ , mais ils ne le sont pas. Il a perdu des membres de sa meute, toi jamais. »

Le visage de Scott se durcit. « Ce n'est pas vrai, » crache Scott. « Tu le sais, que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Elle n'était pas ta Bêta, » dit Stiles. « Tu ne l'as pas mordue. »

« Ça ne veut pas dire que ça fait moins mal, merde ! » hurle Scott.

« Ce n'est pas un concours pour savoir qui souffre le plus! » hurle à son tour Stiles. « Nous avons tous perdu beaucoup, Scott, beaucoup trop. Et par un putain de miracle ou je ne sais pas comment, _Boyd et Erica sont en vie._ Ils sont en vie, putain! Et ils sont là. Et toi, tu préfères te méfier d' _eux_ et pas de cet _enculé de Deucalion_ , à qui tu as accordé ta confiance après qu'il t'a promis de partir la queue basse, collée entre ses jambes, et de se comporter comme un brave et gentil garçon. »

« Je ne fais pas confiance à Deucalion, » réplique Scott, « mais il n'a rien fait. »

« Boyd dit qu'il complote quelque chose! »

« Et alors ? C'est ce que dit Boyd. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu vas vraiment croire un putain de Démon-Loup plutôt que Boyd ? Ou est-ce que ça cache autre chose, comme par exemple le fait que tu es furieux qu'un autre Alpha se trouve sur ton territoire et que tu as peur qu'il tente de s'en emparer ?»

«C'est absurde. »

« Vraiment ? » demande Stiles. Il se lève et se frotte les yeux. « Ecoute, je suis complètement vanné. Et je dois aller travailler dans la matinée. Donc, je vais y aller. Arrête de te méfier de Boyd et d'Erica. Ou merde, débrouille-toi pour vérifier que ce sont bien eux, trouve quelque chose. Je suis certain que tu découvriras alors que ce sont bien Boyd et Erica, qu'ils sont juste un peu plus mal en point encore qu'ils ne l'étaient autrefois. »

Stiles part, furieux, en claquant la porte, monte dans sa Jeep et rentre chez lui. Après s'être vautré sur son lit, il vérifie son téléphone et ne voit aucun message de Derek. Alors, il lui envoie un texto.

 _M'inquiète pour toi. Fais-moi savoir que tu vas bien. Ce qui est arrivé est une bonne chose. S'il te plaît, reconnais que c'est une bonne chose. Bonne nuit._

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il est dans son abri de jardin qui lui sert d'atelier, à travailler sur la table de bois flotté. Il ne pouvait juste pas ... ne pouvait plus rester dans la cabane. Il était trop désorienté, trop bouleversé, trop submergé par la culpabilité. Parce que, il le sait, tout cela est de sa faute. Tout ce qui est arrivé à Boyd et Erica, tout cela, c'est à cause de lui.

Boyd et Erica ont été enlevés par les Alphas à cause de lui. Erica est morte à cause de lui. Elle est retournée à l'état sauvage, à cause de lui. Boyd est mort à cause de lui. Ils ont été repris et torturés à cause de lui.

Et ils sont pourtant revenus. Mais pas pour Derek. Certes, les runes gravées dans les arbres avaient été tracées pour protéger la meute, cependant ils n'ont pas fait tout ce chemin jusqu'à Beacon Hills pour Derek. Ici, c'est là que sont leurs racines. Ils méritent de se bâtir une vie ici tout autant que Derek le fait.

Derek entend la porte s'ouvrir, mais il ne lève pas les yeux de la table qu'il est en train de façonner. Dès qu'il capture le parfum de la personne qui est entrée et perçoit le son des battements de son cœur, il sait qu'il s'agit de Cora. Elle se dirige vers lui , avançant à pas feutrés sur le plancher en bois.

« Sais-tu quelle heure il est? » lui demande-t-elle. Derek hausse les épaules. « Il est sept heures.»

« Tu ne devrais pas, à cette heure-ci, encore être au lit et dormir ? » questionne Derek.

« Tu n'as pas dormi du tout. »

« Je vais survivre. »

Elle soupire et bondit pour s'asseoir sur le bord de son établi. «Jackson a passé la nuit avec Lydia, Stiles est parti, et Boyd et Erica sont allés dormir dans les bois. Et toi, tu étais ici. La cabane est si silencieuse. »

« Tu aimes le silence. »

« Peut-être qu'être entourée de tout ce monde m'a manqué. » Derek s'arrête de travailler et lève les yeux vers elle. Elle a une tête à faire peur, ses yeux sont gonflés à cause du manque de sommeil. «J'aime avoir une maison pleine de gens, Derek. Ça me rappelle la manière dont les choses se passaient autrefois. »

« Les choses _ne seront plus jamais_ ce qu'elle étaient autrefois, » rétorque-t-il, d'un ton trop dur.

« Je commence à penser que les choses pourraient être ainsi. Pas comme à l'époque où maman et papa et Laura, Sara, et Michael étaient là, mais peut-être que nous pourrions bâtir quelque chose de conséquent. »

Derek secoue la tête. « Ne raisonne pas ainsi, Cora. Tout ce que tu obtiendras au final, c'est que tu souffriras. »

Cora s'écrie avec colère: « Il n'y a rien de mal à désirer quelque chose, Derek. »

«J'aime ce que nous avons, » dit-il.

« Moi aussi! » s'exclame-t-elle. « Je t'aime, et j'aime Jackson aussi. Vous faites partie de la même _meute_ que moi. Mais les meutes grandissent, elles se développent, et… »

« Non. » Derek secoue la tête. « Fin de la discussion. Je ne veux pas plus en parler. »

Cora grogne, mais elle n'ajoute rien d'autre. « Veux-tu s'il te plaît revenir à la maison et aller dormir? » Il ne répond pas, alors elle dit: «Tu m'inquiètes vraiment. Et tu inquiètes Stiles. » Au nom de Stiles, Derek soupire et ses épaules s'affaissent. « La dernière chose qu'il m'a dite avant de partir, c'était qu'il fallait que je prenne soin de toi. »

« Je vais bien. »

« Je sais cela, Derek, » dit-elle. « Néanmoins, tu as besoin de dormir.»

« Bien. » Derek pose les outils qu'il était en train d'utiliser et marche d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la maison. Il ne prend même pas la peine de prendre une douche, se contente de se déshabiller et de se traîner sur le lit. Dès qu'il ferme ses yeux, il ressent une fatigue profonde, jusque dans ses os, et une grande lassitude. Il aimerait tout simplement pouvoir à tout jamais dormir.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek a travaillé durant tout une partie de l'après-midi sur le chantier de la maison. Il n'a dormi que quelques heures avant de courir à travers les bois pour rejoindre le chantier. Il travaille à l'étage, dans la chambre principale, et il est en train de fixer les portes du dressing. Il pense à Stiles, qui s'était moqué de lui lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois l'immense placard. « Derek, tu pourrais louer l'intérieur de ce dressing. Est-ce que tu as même assez de vêtements pour remplir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de cet espace ? »

Derek n'entend pas les pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à son oreille , juste à l'extérieur de la chambre, dans le vestibule, et cela le met en rogne. Il est tellement distrait et tellement concentré uniquement sur ses pensées qu'il n'a même pas entendu que quelqu'un approchait.

« Tu as toujours su te faire discret, » commence Derek, « mais tu es presque silencieux maintenant. »

« C'est le résultat d'une grande pratique, » réplique Boyd alors qu'il entre dans la pièce. « Trop de bruit, et tu es mort. » Derek acquiesce et Boyd fait le tour de la pièce. « Cora m'a dit que tu travailles sur la construction de cette maison depuis des mois. As-tu vraiment fait tout cela tout seul ? »

« En très grande partie, » répond Derek pendant qu'il tourne le tournevis pour fixer la charnière au chambranle de la porte. «J'ai eu aussi des entrepreneurs en bâtiment qui m'ont donné un coup de main. »

« C'est incroyable. »

Derek, flatté et fier, rougit. « Merci. »

« Puis-je t'aider? »

Quand il entend cette question, Derek abaisse ses mains et se retourne pour contempler Boyd. Boyd se tient là, debout, avec une expression sereine, les cicatrices sur son cou et sur sa tête bien plus visibles encore à la lumière. « Tu viens d'arriver et tu veux travailler? »

Boyd hausse les épaules. « Erica court dans la réserve, près d'ici. » Derek le sait; maintenant qu'il est concentré, il peut sentir son odeur non loin d'ici. Non loin de Boyd. « Je ne suis pas à mon aise quand je reste assis. » Derek comprend parfaitement ce sentiment, alors il se lève et fait signe à Boyd de le suivre dans le couloir pour aller dans une salle de bains qui est encore en chantier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu connais à la plomberie? »

Boyd rit doucement et dit, « Absolument rien du tout. »

Derek sourit. « C'est bon. Ceux qui me donnent un coup de main pour bricoler sur le chantier n'y connaissent jamais rien, de toute façon. Je t'apprendrai. Si Stiles n'a pas encore fait s'écrouler cette maison, alors tu feras l'affaire. »

Alors que Boyd aide Derek à assembler et raccorder des tuyaux, il lance : « Alors, Stiles, hein? »

Derek lève les yeux et hausse les sourcils, amusé. Boyd le regarde seulement, ne souffle pas un mot de plus. «Ouais, Stiles. » Derek ne sait pas pourquoi il se sent gêné. Il n'a tout simplement pas l'habitude d'avoir une vie amoureuse, ou d'avoir auprès de lui des gens qui s'y intéressent – ou qui s'intéressent à lui. «C'est arrivé tout récemment. »

« Vos fragrances se mélangent et s'accordent bien ensemble, » dit Boyd, mais il n'ajoute plus rien d'autre. Derek se figure que c'est sa façon de dire qu'ils forment un beau couple.

XXXXXXXXXX

Boyd et Derek travaillent silencieusement, échangeant à peine quelques mots, jusqu'au moment où le soleil disparaît derrière les arbres, si bien qu'ils ne peuvent plus discerner ce qu'ils font que grâce à l'exceptionnelle acuité de leur vue. Le soir commence à tomber, ils ont fini les travaux dans la salle de bains à l'étage et dans la chambre de Derek, et ce dernier éprouve le sentiment du devoir accompli lorsqu'il reconduit Boyd à l'extérieur de la maison.

Erica est assise sur le porche, appuyée contre la rampe des escaliers, ses jambes allongées devant elle. Elle sourit quand elle les voit. « Je commençais à m'ennuyer. »

« Tu aurais pu venir nous aider, » dit alors Derek tout en s'installant à côté d'elle sur la plus haute marche.

« Je ne m'ennuyais pas suffisamment pour faire ça. »

Derek rit doucement pendant que Boyd s'assoit, le dos contre la maison, les jambes allongées vers Erica qui est en face de lui.

« J'ai chauffé des tuyaux _femelles_ pour _bien élargir leur trou_ et enfiler dedans des tuyaux mâles dans la salle de bains. J'en ai _enfilé_ plusieurs à la chaîne, » l'informe Boyd. _ **(1)**_

« Whoa, mais c'est différent, » commente-t-elle. « Sûr que ça s'avérer _utile dans pas mal de domaines_. »

« Tais-toi, » bougonne Boyd pendant qu'Erica rit.

Derek secoue sa tête pour cacher son sourire pendant qu'il fixe ses mains ballantes entre ses genoux. Une partie de lui crie _fuis fuis protège-toi_ avant qu'il ne puisse souffrir, mais une plus grande partie encore de sa personne éprouve quelque chose de plus puissant, de plus lumineux. Quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'espoir.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek rentre chez lui après que Boyd et Erica se sont évaporés dans les bois. Il ne sait pas où ils se sont installés, et ne demande rien parce qu'il ne veut pas s'immiscer dans leur vie privée. Il essaie d'ignorer dans sa poitrine la chaleur qu'il éprouve en pensant à eux, cette chaleur qui a pris le pas sur la culpabilité et la peur qu'il avait ressenties auparavant.

Ça ne donnera rien, ça ne fonctionnera pas de la manière dont Derek le souhaite. Derek n'est pas le genre de personne à qui il arrive des événements heureux. Il est déjà assez chanceux d'avoir dans sa vie Cora et Jackson, et maintenant Stiles. Derek ne peut pas exiger quoi que ce soit de plus. Il aura déjà de la chance si rien de ce qu'il a ne foire pas spectaculairement.

A mi-chemin sur le trajet qui le ramène à la maison, il se motive pour passer l'appel téléphonique qu'il appréhende. Mais ce doit être fait. Une fois achevé le message générique de la boîte vocale fourni par l'opérateur, Derek parle.

« Dis à Isaac qu'ils sont en vie. »

Puis il raccroche. Il sait qu'Argent va transmettre le message à Isaac, et qu'Isaac saura de qui Derek parle. Isaac mérite de savoir qu'ils sont en vie, même s'il ne veut pas être retrouvé.

Ensuite, Derek appelle Stiles. Celui-ci décroche aussitôt après la première sonnerie. Immédiatement, le visage de Derek se fend d'un sourire. « Hé ! »

« Tu parles maintenant ? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, même si Stiles ne peut pas le voir. « Je parlais avant. »

« J'ai bien peur que je ne doive exprimer mon désaccord à ce sujet. »

« Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? »

« Ça dépend, » dit Stiles et Derek peut deviner à sa voix qu'il le taquine. « Il y a un marathon de la série de téléréalité _Storage Wars_ , donc tout ce que tu pourras me proposer de faire ce soir devra absolument être spectaculaire en comparaison. »

Derek tourne pour emprunter l'allée privée, ses phares fouillant l'obscurité tandis qu'il conduit à travers les bois en direction de la cabane. « Que dirais-tu d'enchaîner les épisodes de _Storage_ _Wars_ sur mon lit et puis je préparerai un truc rapide à manger pour ce soir ? »

« Si ta bite s'invite pour le dessert, j'en suis. »

Derek rit. « Ça peut s'arranger. »

« J'ai bientôt fini ma journée de boulot. »

Quand Derek se rapproche de la cabane, il aperçoit Cora et Jackson en train de s'entraîner dans le jardin devant la maison. Il sort de la Camaro, juste au moment où Cora atterrit sur son flanc dans un craquement sinistre d'os brisés. Derek grimace, par compassion.

« Tu as été trop lente, Cora. »

« Va te faire mettre, Jackson. »

Derek s'assied sur les marches de la cabane pendant qu'il regarde combattre et s'entraîner Cora et Jackson. Jackson se bat avec une arrogance qu'il utilise à son avantage, même si cette attitude lui vaut d'atterrir plus souvent qu'à son tour sur les fesses. Il aborde chaque combat comme une compétition sportive et Derek pense que cette stratégie peut aider lorsqu'il s'agit d'un combat d'entraînement avec un partenaire qui se bat également dans cet esprit. Cependant, Derek pense aussi que cette stratégie s'avérerait peu efficace dans un vrai combat. Cora se bat avec une agressivité qu'elle ne cherche pas à juguler, cependant avec moins de subtilité que Jackson. Elle est plus forte, mais Jackson est plus rapide. Ils font d'excellents partenaires lors des entraînements parce que chacun de leurs points forts fait contrepoint aux faiblesses de l'autre.

Quand Cora est projetée contre un arbre, Derek les interpelle. « Cora, tu as besoin d'observer plus attentivement les mouvements de Jackson pour essayer de les anticiper. Jackson, dans un vrai combat, tu vas devoir t'efforcer d'être moins prévisible. »

« Moins prévisible? » s'exclame-t-il avec dédain. « Je l'ai mise à terre à chaque fois, bien sur le cul. »

Derek se lève et se dirige vers l'endroit où Cora se tient debout. Cora s'écarte, un sourire jubilatoire sur son visage. « D'accord, alors, » dit Derek. « Fais-moi tomber sur le cul. »

Jackson lance à Derek un sourire suffisant. « Ça va être amusant. »

Derek et Jackson avancent et reculent pendant quelques secondes, cherchant le contact, et il est facile pour Derek de deviner les mouvements de Jackson. Alors, quand Jackson se dirige vers lui, Derek l(attaque rapidement et le renverse par dessus son épaule. Jackson atterrit lourdement sur le dos. Derek se retourne et lui décoche un sourire narquois.

Jackson lui lance un regard noir. « Va te faire voir, Derek. »

Derek tend la main pour aider Jackson à se remettre debout, et celui-ci la prend à contrecoeur. Une fois rétabli sur ses pieds, il jette un coup d'oeil à Cora, puis avant que Derek ait pu réaliser quoi que ce soit, il se retrouve sur le dos avec deux corps le clouant au sol.

« On t'a fait chuter sur le cul, » dit Cora.

« Une victoire où vous vous y mettez à deux pour gagner est une victoire dérisoire,» grogne Derek.

« Travail d'équipe ! » s'écrie Cora avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

« Pourquoi ne travaillerais-tu pas tes capacités à te transformer?» demande Derek pendant qu'il se remet debout et que la douleur lancinante qui pulse dans son épaule s'apaise. Il entend jurer Jackson entre ses dents, mais lui et Cora commencent à amorcer leur transformation. Cora a compris comment se métamorphoser et parvient à accomplir la moitié du processus alors que Jackson continue à faire des progrès à un rythme désespérément lent. Il vient juste de parvenir à faire pousser des poils sur ses bras quand Derek perçoit les soubresauts familiers de la Jeep qui descend le sentier.

Jackson et Cora continuent à s'entraîner, pendant que Stiles gare sa Jeep et en sort. Ce dernier se rapproche d'eux à pas lents, les étudiant de plus près pendant qu'ils se métamorphosent. « Mec, si c'est pas cool, ça, bon sang ! » s'exclame Stiles tout se plaçant aux côtés de Derek. « Cora s'est à moitié transformée en louve et Jackson a vraiment besoin de se faire épiler les bras. »

Jackson gronde à l'encontre de Stiles, et ses yeux se mettent à scintiller d'un bleu luminescent. Stiles rit et lève son pouce.

Stiles donne un coup d'épaule dans le bras de Derek et celui-ci lui retourne le geste. Stiles lui adresse un petit sourire avant de se retourner pour contempler Jackson et Cora comme si le spectacle de leur transformation était le plus fascinant au monde au lieu d'être le plus ennuyeux.

Tout à coup, Cora émet un bruit bizarre et Derek bondit immédiatement sur ses pieds. Petit à petit, Cora commence à se métamorphoser, jusqu'à complètement prendre l'apparence d'un loup. Derek en a le souffle coupé, et Stiles se précipite vers lui, trébuche et s'agrippe à son épaule. Cora tourne sur elle-même en effectuant un cercle, puis lève ses yeux vers Derek : ils brillent d'une lueur dorée.

Derek, sous le choc, ne peut détacher son regard de Cora, qui est désormais devenue un loup. Elle est un peu plus petite que Derek, sa fourrure est noire comme la sienne, mais avec des reflets mordorés.

« Cora,» dit Derek, en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux devant elle, et cette dernière s'avance d'un pas vers lui, le renifle, puis pousse du museau dans sa main. Derek sourit de toutes ses dents. « Tu l'as fait. » Il plonge ses doigts dans sa fourrure, émerveillé.

Son attention se détourne brusquement de Cora lorsqu'il entend le bruit d'un arbre voler en éclats. Il lève les yeux et voit Jackson. Sa respiration est haletante et ses grognements deviennent de plus en plus forts.

« Stiles, non! » crie Derek alors que Stiles marche vers Jackson, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr que Jackson ne va pas lui arracher la tête sur le champ. Derek bondit sur ses pieds pendant que Stiles se rapproche de Jackson.

« Mec, » dit Stiles, et Jackson se retourne vers lui. Il s'est complètement métamorphosé et a pris sa forme de Bêta. « Te comparer à Cora, c'est comme comparer des pommes avec des oranges. » Jackson se contente pour l'instant de répliquer par un grognement. Derek et Cora avancent de quelques pas prudents dans leur direction. « Ou comme me comparer à toi sur un terrain de la crosse. » Lorsque Jackson se remet à grogner, Stiles enchaîne rapidement: « Non, sérieusement, écoute-moi. Tu étais né pour jouer à la crosse, tandis que, moi, j'étais né pour chauffer mes fonds de culotte sur le banc de touche jusqu'au moment où, un jour, la chance m'a tout à coup souri et l'entraîneur a décidé de me mettre sur le terrain. » Derek n'arrive _absolument pas à se figurer_ où Stiles veut en venir avec cette histoire, cependant, Jackson s'est entre temps miraculeusement calmé. « Cora est née louve, mec. Elle a genre seize ans d'avance sur toi, seize années où elle a expérimenté ses sens et ses instincts lupins. Tu as été mordu, ensuite tu n'as subi aucun entraînement digne de ce nom parce que tu es un vrai trou du cul bouffi d'arrogance et que tu ne pensais pas avoir besoin d'un Alpha ou d'une meute. » Et voilà, bien entendu, Stiles n'a pas pu s'empêcher de poursuivre son petit laïus, d'aller trop loin et de tout foutre en l'air… Et maintenant, Jackson s'est remis à grogner.

« Alors, » reprend Stiles, « Bien sûr, c'était couru d'avance que ce serait elle qui se métamorphoserait la première. Mais mec, tu as des poils sur tes bras. Même Scott n'arrive pas à le faire, et pourtant c'est un vrai Alpha. Alors calme-toi et sois gentil avec les arbres. Ce pauvre arbre ne t'a rien fait, voyons ! »

« T'es vraiment taré, » lance Jackson d'un ton sec à Stiles , mais ses paroles sont dénuées de colère.

Derek rejoint finalement Jackson et passe une main le long de son dos. « Tu te débrouilles bien. Ce n'est pas une course. Tu vas finir par comprendre comment t'y prendre. » Jackson laisse échapper un grondement et Derek lui tape l'épaule. « Allez, on fait une petite course.» Lorsqu'il entend la proposition de Derek, l'humeur de Jackson change aussitôt. Derek sait que c'est de cette manière qu'il faut s'y prendre pour le rendre heureux. « Juste dans les environs de la cabane, pas trop loin. »

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel. « Très bien, j'ai compris, faut pas trop s'éloigner de Stiles, » lance-t-il de nouveau d'un ton sec en regardant Stiles puis il disparaît dans les bois. Derek se retourne et considère Stiles d'un air amusé avant d'enlever ses vêtements et de se transformer.

Cora fonce sur Derek, le percute et ils se roulent à terre ensemble, folâtrant et se mordillant l'un et l'autre. Derek entend Stiles dire : «C'est trop génial». Quand il lève les yeux dans sa direction, il voit qu'il a sorti son téléphone. Il lance un coup d'œil furtif à Cora puis ils se ruent ensemble sur Stiles, lui font tant et si bien perdre l'équilibre en se jetant dans ses jambes qu'il s'écroule au sol avec un juron.

« Tous les deux, vous craign… ahh ! » Stiles pousse des cris aigus lorsque Cora commence à lécher son visage. Derek lui grogne dessus quand il s'aperçoit que l'odeur de sa soeur recouvre la peau de Stiles elle réplique par un grondement sourd, puis lèche de nouveau Stiles, exprès. Derek vient passer sa langue sur les effluves laissés par sa soeur, et Stiles se met sur le flanc, en position fœtale. « Vous êtes dégoûtants tous les deux ! Plus de concours de léchouille sur Stiles. Je ne suis pas un trophée pour loups que vous pouvez gagner et revendiquer, aussi extraordinaire que je sois !»

Jackson court jusqu'à eux, en grommelant. « Maudits Hale et votre obsession pour Stiles! »

« Je suis un garçon extraordinaire, Jackson, ne le nie pas, » crie Stiles pendant que Derek rampe sur lui et le recouvre complètement de son corps de loup. Stiles prend un air exaspéré lorsque Derek entreprend de flairer son oreille. « Je te préviens, ne me lèche pas, parce que je vais envoyer un coup de poing dans ta gueule de loup-garou. »

Lassée de jouer avec Stiles et Derek, Cora pique un sprint vers les arbres, et Jackson la suit. Derek reste où il est, son corps recouvre Stiles et l'écrase.

« Tu es un loup ridicule, » affirme Stiles, jetant un coup d'œil furtif de dessous ses bras, là où il avait enfoui sa tête. Pour toute réponse, Derek se contente de le lécher. Stiles le repousse, mais Derek ne bouge pas d'un poil. « Allez, va courir avec ta meute. Tu pourras m'imprégner de ton odeur après le repas, ce soir. Visionnage à la chaîne de _Storage Wars_ , lit, dîner, bite au dessert, tu t'en souviens ? »

Derek halète contre la joue de Stiles, son souffle chaud ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage. Stiles le gratte derrière les oreilles, ce qui provoque chez lui un grondement heureux, puis Derek bondit et se précipite vers les arbres, à la recherche de sa meute.

XXXXXX

Stiles est maintenant assis sur les marches. Jackson, Cora et Derek décrivent des cercles en courant autour de la cabane, tout en s'approchant d'elle, lorsque Derek sent que la dynamique de sa meute se modifie. Jackson cesse de courir et jure. « Derek, Cora! Regardez! » Derek se retourne, et il voit que Jackson a réussi à se transformer un peu plus. Il n'a pas encore tout à fait réussi à se métamorphoser à moitié, mais il a fait des progrès.

Derek se transforme, se redresse sur ses deux pieds et serre la nuque de Jackson. « Tu vois? » dit-il avec un sourire.

Jackson lui rend son sourire, un sourire franc et radieux, mais celui-ci ne dure que l'espace d'un instant. Sa bouche se tord très vite en un rictus narquois. «Va mettre un pantalon, espèce de pervers. »

Derek éclate de rire et s'éloigne après avoir laissé glisser ses doigts le long du cou de Jackson. Stiles n'est plus assis sur les escaliers, et Derek peut l'entendre s'affairer à l'intérieur de la maison. Rapidement, Derek enfile son jean, se saisit du reste de ses habits avant de pénétrer dans la maison. Stiles est debout dans la cuisine, fouillant du regard la pièce.

« Tu sais,» commence Stiles, « Je t'ai vu nu plus souvent avec ta meute que sans elle. » Il se tourne vers Derek. « Si j'y réfléchis bien, je ne t'ai pas vu nu sans que tu sois accompagné de ta meute. Ça donne à toutes ces histoires d'incestes entre loups une tout autre dimension et je préfère donc m'abstenir de creuser le sujet. »

Derek prend un air exaspéré, puis va vers Stiles. Il l'embrasse et enlace sa taille, l'attire contre lui et ouvre la bouche. La langue de Stiles se glisse souplement entre ses lèvres, douce et confiante. Derek laisse échapper un profond soupir de satisfaction pendant qu'il s'abandonne dans leur baiser. « Hé, » souffle Stiles quand il se détache de leur étreinte, le front appuyé contre celui de Derek.

« Hé. »

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu sembles aller mieux. »

« Je suis heureux que tu sois ici. » Le sentiment de plaisir éprouvé par Stiles s'exhale en senteurs qui embaument toute la pièce. « Je dois vite prendre une douche, » dit Derek en reculant. «J'allais faire des burritos. Tu peux déjà sortir les ingrédients ou attendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini. »

Stiles prend un air dépité. « Et moi qui pensais que tu allais me faire à manger.»

Derek prend une douche rapide, et il peut entendre le son des voix de Stiles, de Cora, et de Jackson lui parvenir à travers les murs. Les entendre fait sourire Derek parce que c'est si _bon_.

Le temps que Derek se sèche, enfile un vieux pantalon de survêtement et un débardeur, Lydia les a rejoints dans la cuisine. Des saladiers remplis d'ingrédients pour confectionner des burritos sont posés sur le comptoir, et Stiles est assis sur un tabouret à côté de Lydia. Jackson est derrière elle et ses bras sont enroulés autour de la taille de Lydia. Cora est appuyée contre le comptoir.

Lorsque Stiles aperçoit Derek, il gémit. « Comment fais-tu pour rendre sexy les pantalons de survêtement? » Derek sent ses joues rougir sous le regard de Stiles qui le contemple avec avidité.

Jackson imite les bruits de quelqu'un qui vomit pendant que Derek répond : « Je pense que tu n'es pas objectif. » Il se dirige vers le micro-ondes pour prendre deux galettes de blé. Il parle à Lydia tandis que Stiles le rejoint près du comptoir, et se penche pour lui donner un baiser dès que les mains de Derek sont libres.

«J'espère que les burritos vont suffire,» dit Derek à Lydia. « Si j'avais appris plus tôt que tu venais, après être parti du chantier, je me serais arrêté au supermarché sur le chemin du retour. »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Les burritos, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, mec.» Stiles sourit et tout le monde commence à se lever et à se déplacer pour confectionner ses burritos. Ils se cognent souvent, la cuisine étant minuscule. Derek regarde Stiles empiler sans réfléchir des quantités astronomiques de nourriture dans sa galette. Il est sûr que son burrito va éclater, et il ne peut pas empêcher de rire quand Stiles roule la crêpe et que toute la farce s'en échappe par les extrémités puis crève une partie de la galette. Stiles pleurniche de manière théâtrale, et Derek ne cesse de rire, même quand Stiles commence à se plaindre en geignant sur son épaule. « Tu es un petit ami cruel, » dit Stiles. « Tu es censé te montrer toujours gentil avec moi. »

« Pas quand tu te comportes comme un idiot. »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant avec moi? » demande Stiles et Derek se penche vers lui pour plaquer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ils quittent la cuisine, laissant seuls Jackson, Cora et Lydia, et emportent leurs assiettes dans la chambre de Derek. Ils s'installent confortablement sur le lit, et Stiles allume la télévision pour mettre _S_ _torage Wars._ Ils mangent tout en regardant l'émission et Stiles se répand en commentaires futiles sur les différents objets que les protagonistes de _Storage Wars_ trouvent à l'intérieur des box. ** _(2)_**

Derek ne cesse de glisser des regards furtifs vers Stiles. Ce dernier s'est débarrassé de ses chaussures, il est donc en chaussettes. Elles sont décorées de nachos, et l'une d'entre elles a un trou près du gros orteil. Il porte un pantalon de treillis très large, élimé, et un t-shirt, et Derek songe qu'il est l'homme le plus magnifique au monde. Il aime voir Stiles comme ça, détendu. Il a baissé sa garde et est complètement à l'aise, bavarde, mange. Derek aime que Stiles se comporte ainsi quand il est avec lui, aime qu'il ne soit pas anxieux ou se sente obligé de faire le clown.

Il y a quelque chose d'excitant lorsqu'une relation amoureuse se met en place, lorsque les deux personnes se sentent nerveuses et indécises, lorsque chaque instant est une découverte mais Derek sait qu'ils ont désormais dépassé ce stade. Il peut le sentir à l'odeur émanant de Stiles. Il peut le percevoir dans chacun de ses mouvements, dans son langage corporel, et dans sa manière d'éructer bruyamment alors que les commissures de ses lèvres sont recouvertes d'une croûte de crème fraîche, pendant qu'il parle la bouche pleine et lèche la sauce salsa sur le talon de sa main. C'est mieux, pense Derek. Beaucoup mieux.

Après qu'ils ont fini de manger, Derek emporte les assiettes dans la cuisine, prend deux bouteilles d'eau. Il voit que Cora joue à un jeu vidéo, seule sur le canapé, et remarque que la porte de Jackson est fermée. Lorsque Derek retourne dans sa chambre, lui et Stiles se couchent sur le dos et continuent de regarder l'émission. Leurs mains sont collées l'une contre l'autre, face dorsale contre face dorsale, et la jambe de Derek recouvre celle de Stiles. L'atmosphère est douillette, reposante. Derek pense que c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin.

Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il s'est assoupi jusqu'à ce que quelque chose commence à tapoter sa joue. Il se réveille, cligne des yeux et voit Stiles couché sur le flanc, la tête posée sur sa main, les yeux fixés sur lui. «Tu m'as promis de la bite en guise de dessert. »

Derek grogne. « Tu vas toujours faire référence au sexe de cette façon? »

« Probablement. »

« Je pense que je vais devoir reconsidérer entièrement cette relation.»

Stiles laisse échapper une exclamation indignée puis saute sur Derek, ce qui arrache à ce dernier un petit cri de surprise. Stiles le regarde d'un air mécontent, et tout le corps de Derek est pris en étau entre les membres de Stiles. « Je pense que tu mens. Tu serais perdu sans moi.»

« Je survivrai, » déclare Derek d'un ton indifférent, mais il a du mal à garder son expression revêche avec Stiles qui le regarde avec insistance, d'un air furibond.

Stiles se penche et mord le menton de Derek, et ce dernier éclate de rire, sidéré. « C'était quoi, ça? » s'exclame-t-il.

Stiles réplique, offusqué : « Ma vengeance. Ça t'apprendra à être méchant avec moi. »

« Tu es un idiot. »

« Embrasse-moi, connard. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Si j'y suis obligé. » Stiles sourit , faisant en sorte de peser de tout le poids de son corps pour unir leurs bouches. Les yeux de Derek se ferment pendant qu'il enlace la taille de Stiles. Ils s'embrassent pendant un moment, puis Stiles roule ses hanches contre celles de Derek et fait de petits sons lubriques dans la bouche de celui-ci.

« Relève-toi, » marmonne Derek contre sa bouche, et Stiles s'exécute fébrilement. Tous les deux se mettent à batailler avec leurs pantalons, et Derek a tôt fait de baisser son pantalon de survêtement sur ses cuisses pendant que Stiles s'escrime à ouvrir la braguette de son treillis d'une seule main. Derek l'aide, et bientôt sa verge dure rebondit sur son bas-ventre, libérée de sa gangue.

Stiles abaisse son corps vers Derek pendant que ce dernier interrompt leur baiser assez longtemps pour pouvoir lécher sa main. A la première pression de leurs verges se frottant l'une contre l'autre, les hanches de Derek sont prises de soubresauts, sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, et Stiles gémit et halète un rire contre sa joue. La hampe de Stiles glisse de toute sa longueur contre la sienne, chaude, brûlante, et les petites ondulations erratiques que font ses hanches provoquent juste ce qu'il faut de friction pour que le tout devienne une torture agaçante et délicieuse.

Stiles fait courir ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Derek, y déposant des baisers puis laisse traîner la pointe de ses dents dans sa barbe, sur sa joue. Derek finit par placer sa main entre leurs corps, l'ouvre assez largement pour l'envelopper autour de leurs verges puis serre fort leurs deux hampes réunies. Stiles émet un petit bruit sourd venu du fond de sa gorge, et Derek tourne la tête pour le chasser de sa langue et d'un baiser.

Stiles remue ses hanches à un rythme saccadé au-dessus de Derek pendant que ce dernier les branle, son poignet s'activant sur leurs deux sexes, dans une position peu confortable. La langue de Stiles est douce, humide dans sa bouche, et Derek se sent grisé par sa saveur.

Cette séance de masturbation est d'une lenteur torturante, mais Derek ne ressent pas le besoin de jouir vite et fort. Il aime sentir leurs queues contre sa paume, sentir le poids de Stiles au-dessus de lui, entendre les petits bruits que Stiles fait pendant qu'il approche de sa délivrance. Derek veut prendre le temps de les répertorier et de les mémoriser tous, veut comprendre quel geste provoque exactement tel ou tel gémissement chez Stiles, et apprendre ainsi comment lui faire perdre la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un corps bafouillant des mots inintelligibles et incohérents. Il aime aussi, en ce moment précis, ressentir la vague de frisson qui le traverse de part en part chaque fois que Stiles émet un nouveau cri étouffé, suivi d'une plainte sanglotante ou d'une inspiration irrégulière.

Derek peut sentir que Stiles se rapproche de l'orgasme. Il commence à trembler, ses hanches vont et viennent plus vite dans la paume serrée de Derek, ses gémissements sont plus forts, de plus en plus rapprochés, même s'il s'efforce de rester silencieux parce qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans la maison. Derek décide d'abréger les choses, et change donc les mouvements de sa main. Il fait glisser son pouce sur leurs glands, mêlant leurs liquides pré-séminaux, accélère le rythme du va et vient de son poing resserré sur leurs verges tout en tordant légèrement leurs hampes lorsqu'il remonte sa paume le long de leurs queues. Une fois qu'il a dessiné une ultime fois de son pouce le contour du gland de Stiles, celui-ci enfonce ses doigts dans le biceps de Derek et jouit entre leurs deux corps.

L'odeur du sperme de Stiles vient frapper la peau du ventre de Derek et le fait jouir à son tour, et il gémit dans la bouche de Stiles. Il exulte presque lorsqu'il perçoit la façon dont leurs odeurs se sont mélangées et qu'il sent les effluves qu'elles dégagent.

Stiles roule ses hanches encore plusieurs fois en avant pendant qu'il arrive au terme de sa délivrance, et leurs baisers deviennent brouillons, moins frénétiques. Stiles se laisse tomber sur le lit comme une masse sur le côté puis sur le dos, les membres largement écartés, en position d'étoile de mer. Ce qui signifie que la moitié de ses membres sont maintenant sur Derek, mais ce dernier n'arrive pas vraiment à trouver l'énergie de s'en soucier.

« Ça, c'était… » commence à dire Stiles tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur le plafond. « C'était un vrai dessert, pour sûr, » achève-t-il.

Derek grogne, mais rit tout en faisant rouler son corps sur celui de Stiles. Ce dernier pousse un cri aigu, en s'écriant : « Hé, attention au sperme ! C'est dégoûtant !»

« Je pense que tu vas devoir t'y habituer, » fait remarquer Derek alors qu'il se cale sur un bras et regarde autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose pour essuyer son torse. Comme il ne trouve rien, il se redresse et retire son débardeur. « C'est sûr que faire l'amour avec un mec implique logiquement une bonne quantité de sperme. »

Derek regarde Stiles, qui contemple Derek, sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Mais il ne fixe pas le visage de Derek, ou même son torse. Derek suit son regard et se rend compte qu'il est en train d'observer et de suivre du regard les traînées blanches de sperme qui maculent sa poitrine. Derek lève un sourcil et demande: « Tu aimes ce que tu vois?»

Stiles roule sur le côté, se rapproche de Derek, puis fait glisser le bout de son doigt à travers le sperme. « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi bandant, » dit Stiles, tout en levant rapidement ses yeux vers Derek. «Ce n'est jamais aussi sexy quand j'éjacule sur moi. »

« Moi, je pense au contraire que ça serait _foutrement_ _sexy,_ » affirme Derek, qui laisse planer son visage juste au-dessus de la bouche de Stiles. Il lèche le contour des lèvres de Stiles.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça ? » demande Stiles.

«J'aime l'odeur. » Stiles fronce le nez, et Derek précise sa pensée. «Ça sent comme nous, et c'est une odeur tout bonnement incroyable. »

« Les loups-garous, » dit Stiles, et même s'il lève les yeux au ciel en soufflant, son visage arbore un grand sourire. « En parlant de loups-garous, » poursuit Stiles en se grattant la joue d'un air gêné. «Combien d'entre eux ont entendu ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Aucun? Tous? »

« Tous? »

Derek attire Stiles contre lui, l'enveloppe dans ses bras. « Cora est né louve et elle a vécu avec beaucoup de meutes. Elle est habituée à se déconnecter de son environnement. Quant à Jackson, il est ... il a d'autres chats à fouetter. » Derek esquisse un petit sourire espiègle, et Stiles grommelle.

« Oh mon Dieu, il a des relations sexuelles avec Lydia, n'est-ce pas? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « C'est pratiquement certain mais je ne cherche pas à me mêler de leur vie privée. »

« Je suis traumatisé à vie, » se plaint Stiles et Derek lève à son tour les yeux pendant qu'ils s'installent plus confortablement sur le lit pour continuer à regarder la télévision.

XXXXXXXX

 _Derek attendait au bout de la rue, surveillant la maison. Enfin, la voiture de patrouille du shérif sortit de l'allée et descendit la rue située en face de la maison des Stilinski. Avant même qu'il pût se convaincre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il sortit de sa voiture et marcha rapidement en direction de la maison._

 _Avec aisance, il grimpa dans l'arbre qui se dressait devant la chambre de Stiles puis frappa sur sa fenêtre. Stiles tressaillit , ses membres s'agitèrent, son coeur entamant une course folle sous le coup de la peur. Puis il aperçut Derek et son expression changea, affichant clairement de l'agacement._

 _« Mec, j'ai une porte, » s'écria Stiles en levant la fenêtre. Derek passa par la fenêtre ouverte et atterrit à côté de Stiles._

 _Derek, en serrant les dents, lâcha brusquement:«J'ai besoin de ton aide. »_

 _Stiles souffla, l'air blasé. « Ouais, comme d'hab', quoi. » Il s'assit sur sa chaise devant son ordinateur en poussant un gros soupir. « De quoi as-tu besoin? »_

 _Derek demeura debout, les yeux rivés au sol. Stiles gigota mais ne dit rien. Enfin, Derek parla. « Ils sont partis, » dit-il lentement. « Et les Alphas vont arriver. »_

 _« Quoi ? Qui est parti, et de quels Alphas parles-tu ? » Stiles passa une main sur ses cheveux courts, puis se pencha en avant vers Derek. « Mec, utilise des mots pour dire le fond de ta pensée. Si tu veux que je t'aide, tu dois m'expliquer les choses. Je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit. »_

 _Derek inspira, et un sentiment de calme le submergea pour la première fois depuis ... eh bien, depuis trop longtemps. Il essaya de l'ignorer, mais c'était une tâche difficile avec ce doux parfum de chèvrefeuille qui l'enveloppait dans ses volutes et imprégnait ses sens._

 _Derek s'assit au bord du lit de Stiles et celui-ci dit : « Raconte-moi tout. »_

XXXXXXX

 _Stiles hurla lorsque Gérard Argent déclencha une nouvelle fois le pistolet taser après l'avoir posé sur le flanc d'Erica. Elle cria en se tordant de douleur, suspendue à de lourdes chaînes qui la maintenaient debout. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur son cou. Boyd ressemblait à un assassin en puissance._

 _« Arrêtez! » hurla Stiles. Gérard ricana, et déchargea encore une fois son taser sur Erica tout en souriant à Stiles. Ce dernier cria, s'efforçant de lutter contre les liens qui l'entravaient, et Gérard fondit sur lui, un sourire grimaçant toujours collé aux lèvres, et le gifla du revers de la main._

 _Une douleur fulgurante, cuisante, se propagea le long du visage de Stiles, et il vit des points lumineux scintiller derrière ses paupières fermées. Quand Stiles rouvrit les yeux, ce n'était plus un Gérard grimaçant que se dressait devant lui._

 _Non, c'était lui, tout en dents d'argent aux éclats métalliques._

 _« Laisse-moi, Stiles, laisse-moi entrer. »_

 _« Non! » hurla Stiles, en essayant de courir, mais il chuta, une douleur atroce transperçant sa jambe. Quand il baissa les yeux, il cria. La partie inférieure de sa jambe était broyée, retenue dans un piège à ours recouvert de sang. Stiles sanglota et leva les yeux, reconnut les bandages et les dents d'argent, si proches de lui._

 _Si proches._

 _« Laisse-moi entrer, » répéta la chose. « Laisse-moi entrer. »_

 _Stiles essaya de s'enfuir, mais cette tentative ne fit qu'aggraver la douleur dans sa jambe. Il pleura et hurla._

 _« Écoutez-le crier, » dit une voix de femme. « Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie ce que tu fais à son Alpha. »_

 _Des rires s'élevèrent autour de Stiles, se raillant de lui, pendant qu'un homme, dont les traits du visage demeuraient flous, appuyait avec un pistolet taser contre le flanc de Derek déchiré par une entaille cramoisie et noire qui n'avait pas eu le temps de guérir. Ce dernier cria, et ce cri rappelait à la fois le hurlement d'un animal et celui d'un être humain meurtri par la souffrance. L'air sentait la chair brûlée, et chaque fois que Stiles essayait de bouger, les deux mains griffues qui le retenaient se rappelaient à son bon souvenir._

 _«J'aime la façon dont il crie, » lâcha une voix d'homme. «J'aime la façon dont ils crient tous les deux. Voyons voir si nous pouvons les faire crier encore plus fort. »_

 _L'homme plongea ses griffes dans la chair de la poitrine de Derek, et la voix de Stiles mourut dans sa gorge il n'arrivait plus à crier. Ses hurlements devinrent silencieux tandis que le sang de Derek, d'un rouge sombre, recouvrait sa peau, et que le bruit des rires le submergeait._

XXXXXXX

« Stiles! »

Stiles s'éveille, cligne des yeux et regarde autour de lui, le cœur battant, le souffle court et saccadé. Derek est assis sur son lit, à côté de lui, il le dévisage avec une expression apeurée, inquiète. Stiles étend son bras et touche la poitrine nue de Derek, ses doigts glissent sur sa peau lisse, intacte.

« Tu vas bien. »

Le front de Derek se plisse. « Je vais bien », dit-il distraitement. Derek reprend :« Tu donnais l'impression d'avoir une crise de panique. »

Stiles subit encore le contrecoup de son cauchemar, inspire profondément. Son rythme cardiaque ralentit. « Mauvais rêve. »

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Stiles se redresse et se frotte les yeux. Ce rêve avait été un cauchemar sans fin, qui passait sans transition ni logique de vrais souvenirs datant de l'époque où Gérard l'avait enlevé avec Erica et Boyd à des visions du Nogitsune, dans lesquelles s'était aussi invité le rêve récurrent qu'il fait régulièrement à propos de Derek. « De beaucoup de choses. C'est sans importance. »

Stiles s'extrait du lit, se dirige rapidement vers la porte, marmonne un : « Je reviens, » pendant qu'il sort de la chambre. La cabane est silencieuse. Quand Stiles entre dans la cuisine, il jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge au-dessus de la plaque de cuisson et constate qu'il est un peu plus de deux heures du matin. Il ouvre le réfrigérateur et en examine le contenu pendant quelques instants, puis prend une bouteille d'eau. Tout en s'appuyant contre l'évier, il enlève le bouchon de la bouteille, et en avale la moitié. Il la repose sur le comptoir, puis s'agrippe au rebord du meuble pendant qu'il inspire profondément encore, à plusieurs reprises.

Il est en sécurité, et Derek est en sécurité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il s'apprête à repartir dans la chambre lorsqu'il entend quelqu'un entrer dans la cuisine. Stiles se retourne, s'attendant à ce que ce soit Derek, mais ce n'est pas lui. C'est Lydia.

« Hé, » dit Stiles gauchement. Elle porte une chemise de nuit légère, en coton, ses cheveux sont en bataille parce qu'elle vient de se réveiller. Bien qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble de nombreuses fois auparavant, c'est la première fois que leurs chemins se croisent dans la maison de Derek. Stiles se demande si c'est une situation à laquelle ils vont finir par s'habituer ou si elle sera toujours aussi gênante.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demande Lydia en s'approchant de lui. Elle pose une main sur son bras. « Je t'ai entendu crier. »

« Argh, c'est tout à fait embarrassant que tu m'aies entendu à travers les murs. »

« Je suis devenu sensible à tes cris, » réplique-t-elle calmement. «C'était un mauvais rêve ? »

« Mauvais, » répond-il tout aussi calmement qu'elle. « Déroutant. »

Lydia réagit en faisant un petit bruit avec sa bouche, puis saisit sa main et l'entraîne à l'extérieur de la cuisine, en direction du couloir. Elle le conduit jusque dans la chambre de Derek, où ce dernier est toujours assis, dans la même position où Stiles l'a quitté.

Lydia marche vers le lit et dit: « Pousse-toi. »

« Quoi? » demande Derek.

Lydia lève les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, je ne peux vraiment me mettre à côté de Stiles si tu accapares la plus grande partie du lit. Je suis petite, mais j'ai tout de même besoin de place. »

Un peu troublé, Stiles rampe sur le lit et échange un regard avec Derek. Stiles hausse les épaules et Derek se déplace plus loin, pour faire de la place sur le lit. Stiles se couche en se collant à Derek, se retrouvant presque au-dessus de lui, pendant que Lydia s'installe à ses côtés. « Maintenant,» dit-elle. « Tu vas mieux dormir. »

« Il dort très bien avec moi, » bougonne Derek. Stiles gémit et prend un air exaspéré parce que, bien entendu, son petit ami se comporte comme un triple idiot possessif et borné. Derek enroule ses bras autour de Stiles et le tient serré contre sa poitrine.

« Derek, je ne cherche pas à empiéter sur ton territoire, » dit Lydia, «et certes, je sais que je suis dans ton lit, que je gâche l'alchimie de ton odeur combinée à celle de Stiles, mais théoriquement, je dois sentir comme Jackson. Il a fait en sorte que je sente _exactement_ comme lui. »

Stiles geint bruyamment et enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de Derek. « Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir autant, Lyds.»

« Ne m'appelle pas Lyds,» rétorque-t-elle, pendant qu'elle réarrange les couvertures.

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvre violemment, et Jackson se dresse sur le seuil, en grognant. Ses yeux luisent d'un bleu luminescent. Avant même que Stiles ou Derek puissent réagir, Lydia soupire et s'écrie : « Oh, bordel, Jackson, viens te coucher. Et arrête d'en faire des tonnes. »

« Je ne me couche pas avec eux,» dit Jackson. « Pourquoi es-tu au lit avec eux? »

Lydia manifeste son agacement en soufflant, se redresse, et ses cheveux viennent fouetter le visage de Stiles. « C'est toi, le loup. Tu es censé en avoir les instincts. » Comme Jackson ne réagit pas, elle soupire. « Séance pêle-mêle et câlins de meute. Stiles a fait un mauvais cauchemar, et Derek est perturbé depuis que Boyd et Erica sont revenus.»

« Je ne suis pas perturbé, » grogne Derek.

« Oh que si, tu l'es, » dit Lydia. « Honnêtement, tu es aussi pitoyable que Jackson. Maintenant, ça suffit. Tu peux venir te mettre à côté de moi. »

« Comment diable Jackson parviendrait-il à se caser à côté de toi? » s'exclame Stiles.

«C'est une bonne chose que Derek ait un grand lit, » s'écrie Lydia pendant que Jackson s'avance à travers la chambre en maugréant. «Est-ce que tu avais ce genre d'idée derrière la tête en l'achetant ? »

« Non,» aboie Derek.

« Il ment, » déclare Jackson tandis que Lydia se colle encore plus à Stiles.

« Tais-toi, » râle Derek en grognant. C'est alors que Stiles s'exclame : « Oh mon Dieu, mais ce sont des nichons ! »

« Ne touche pas les seins de ma petite amie, » dit sèchement Jackson.

Lydia réplique : « Je ne suis pas ta petite amie » en même temps que Stiles rétorque : « Mec, ils se sont écrasés contre moi. »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu t'intéresses désormais aux bites, alors, » dit Jackson. « Et non, je ne suis pas en train de coller et de presser ma bite contre toi. »

«C'est un moyen infaillible pour me faire de nouveau apprécier les nichons. Ou pour me dégoûter pour toujours du sexe. »

« Personne ne colle sa bite contre toi, sauf moi, » intervient Derek. «Je ne suis pas enchanté de savoir que tu as la paire de seins de Lydia collée contre toi. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais les enlever ! » s'exclame Lydia.

Stiles tapote la main de Derek qui l'agrippe fermement. « Ça va, mon gros. Ceci est un espace sans bite sauf si c'est celle que tu as entre les jambes. »

Jackson marmonne, exaspéré, pendant que Lydia souffle, énervée, et que Derek mord dans le creux du cou de Stiles, à la naissance de sa clavicule, dans un geste que ce dernier interprète sans l'ombre d'un doute comme une marque de revendication.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, bon sang de merde ? » demande Cora alors qu'elle pénètre dans la chambre. « S'il vous plaît, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne me dites pas que vous venez de vous offrir une partie de jambes en l'air à quatre ! »

« Oh mon Dieu, ô que non ! » s'emporte Stiles.

« Comme si j'allais m'approcher de Stilinski, » s'emporte à son tour Jackson.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demande Derek.

« J'ai entendu un tas de grognements, de cris et de discussions. Bon, maintenant, dites-moi ce qui se passe, bon sang !»

« Apparemment, Lydia a commencé une séance de pêle-mêle et câlins de meute, » déclare Derek d'un ton plein d'emphase.

« Eh bien, merci infiniment d'avoir pensé à m'inviter, » rétorque sèchement Cora.

« Oh, bon Dieu, Cora, viens dans le lit, » dit Derek.

« Mais où? » demande-t-elle.

« On peut toujours pousser du lit Jackson pour le flanquer par terre, » suggère Stiles, ce qui déclenche aussitôt quatre « non ! » furibonds.

« Viens te mettre entre moi et le mur, » dit Derek.

« Si jamais je m'étouffe dans mon sommeil, » s'écrie Cora en rampant sur le lit, se débrouillant au passage pour écraser de son genou Stiles et Lydia, « on pourra dire que tout ceci est vraiment arrivé et n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. »

« Maintenant, » déclare Derek une fois que Cora est collée contre son dos, « On dort. Tout le monde. »

Après quelques instants de relatif silence, Stiles s'inquiète: « Qui prépare les pancakes demain matin? »

Tout le monde gémit et soupire, puis Lydia rétorque: « C'est toi. Maintenant, dors. Bonne nuit."

Stiles sourit, se blottit encore plus fort dans les bras de Derek. Il n'a pas beaucoup de place pour bouger, pas avec les bras de Derek qui l'enlacent en le serrant comme dans un étau et Lydia pressée contre lui. En plus, dès que quelqu'un remue, il peut le sentir. Mais Stiles se sent en sécurité et détendu, et il songe que Lydia pourrait bien apprécier beaucoup toute cette histoire de « séance pêle-mêle et câlins de meute » et y prendre carrément goût.

 _ **1) Jeu de mot avec sous-entendus cochons à partir de termes de plomberie. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, je le jure !**_

 _ **2) Storage Wars est diffusé en France. Il s'agit d'une émission au cours de laquelle des brocanteurs achètent aux enchères le contenu de box dont les propriétaires sont morts. Parfois, ils y trouvent des objets qui rapportent gros. L'émission s'appelle"Enchères surprises" en France et est diffusée sur 6ter.**_

 _ **A bientôt et une p'tite review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


	8. the hollow moon chapitre huit

_**Chapitre très très consistant avec des révélations-clés, je vous laisse lire ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! Sutout avec la canicule qui sévit par chez moi ...**_

 **Chapitre 8**

 _Le monde était en flammes et personne_ _ne pouvait me sauver, sauf toi_  
 _C'est étrange de voir ce que le désir parvient à faire faire aux insensés_  
 _je n'avais jamais songé que je rencontrerais quelqu'un tel que toi,_  
 _et je n'avais jamais songé que je perdrais quelqu'un tel que toi_

 _Quel jeu pervers que de me laisser rêver de toi_

\- Wicked Games , reprise de la chanson de Chris Isaak par James Vincent Mc Morrow

 _Je sais que_ _parfois je me mets en_ _colère et que je dis des choses que je ne pense pas_  
 _je sais que_ _je garde mon cœur protégé, que j'évite de le révéler_  
 _Mais ne doute jamais que mon coeur ne bat pas que pour toi_  
 _il ne bat que pour toi_

 _Parce que_ _lorsque tu laisses tout tomber,_

 _Lorsque, peu importe ce que tu peux faire, tu penses que ce n'est jamais assez bien_

 _Lorsque tu n'avais jamais pensé que ça pourrait devenir aussi difficile_

 _C'est à ce moment-là que tu ressens ma façon de t'aimer._

 _Et quand tu cries, que tu tombes et que tu ne peux pas te relever_

 _Alors c'est à ce moment-là que tu ressens ma façon de t'aimer._

\- My kind of love par Emily Sand

Le lendemain, Derek travaille sur le chantier lorsqu'il entend des bruits de pas qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier tout de suite. Il arrête de taper avec son marteau et aiguise ses sens, reconnaît alors l'odeur ainsi que le rythme cardiaque de l'inconnu, et pose ses outils. Quand Scott finit par surgir de la lisière de la forêt, Derek l'attend, debout sur le porche.

« Wow, » s'écrie Scott, les yeux fixés sur la maison pendant qu'il avance en direction de Derek. Il est bouche bée et les traits de son visage trahissent sa surprise. Derek essaie de ne pas montrer qu'il se sent flatté. « Stiles m'a dit que c'était époustouflant, mais le voir en vrai, c'est juste ... » Ses yeux détaillent avec attention la façade extérieure de la maison avant de se poser sur Derek. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies fait ça. »

«J'ai eu de l'aide. »

« Oui, mais tout de même ! » Scott court pour rejoindre le porche et s'adosse à la balustrade, en face de Derek. « Je n'ai même pas réussi à fabriquer une niche pour chien la fois où je m'y suis essayé. »

« Je retiens l'information ! Je ne te demanderai pas de me donner un coup de main pour l'aménagement des extensions, alors. » Scott sourit, et un des coins de la bouche de Derek se relève. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier demande: « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Scott s'appuie de tout son poids contre la balustrade du porche puis croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Il faut qu'on parle. »

« D'accord, » dit Derek. « Parle. »

« C'est à propos de Boyd et d'Erica. »

Derek se prépare mentalement à la discussion et s'efforce d'adopter une expression impénétrable et détachée, celle précisément qui lui était autrefois si familière qu'il portait ce masque comme une seconde peau. Désormais, elle semble ne pas lui venir aussi spontanément, ce qui le met mal à l'aise, et elle paraît fausse et forcée. Il agit cependant comme s'il n'éprouvait aucune gêne et répond : «D'accord. »

«C'est bizarre qu'ils réapparaissent tout à coup, » dit Scott. Derek ne dit rien, se contente de fixer Scott d'un air dur. « Je sais que tu penses que ce sont eux… »

« Je le _sais,_ » déclare Derek.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr? » demande Scott.

« Je reconnais les liens qui m'unissent à eux. Je reconnais leur odeur. Je les ai mordus, Scott. Tu as toi-même deux bêtas - tu _sais_ combien la nature de ce lien est plus profonde et plus forte que ce que les mots peuvent exprimer. »

« Et si c'était une illusion pour nous piéger? » s'enquiert Scott. « Je sais que tu veux que ce soient eux ,bon sang, _Stiles_ aussi veut que ce soient eux - opinion qui, venant de lui, pour parler franchement, est plutôt déconcertante - mais nous devons en être sûrs. »

Derek inspire fort par le nez et s'avance un peu. « Que proposes-tu de faire, Scott? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit ce dernier. «J'ai essayé d'appeler Chris, mais il n'a pas répondu.» Derek soupire, malgré lui. « Je dois protéger ma meute. Et si ces résurrections résultaient d'un charme magique, ou d'autre chose encore?»

« Quoi, tu penses qu'une puissance venue de nulle part vient juste de décider d'utiliser deux de mes Bêtas _morts_ pour faire quoi, exactement? Nous tuer? Prendre notre territoire?» Derek s'approche de Scott , s'avançant vers lui en faisant un pas de plus dans sa direction et son sang s'échauffe. « Pourquoi _mes_ Bêtas ? Je ne suis revenu que depuis quelques mois et en plus, je ne suis même pas l'Alpha. _Toi, tu l'es._ S'ils en avaient eu après toi ou ta meute, ils auraient essayé de mettre en place une stratégie différente. »

« Je ne sais pas, Derek! » s'exclame Scott. « Je pense que ce qui se passe est bizarre, et je dois protéger tout le monde, y compris _toi,_ parce que je _suis_ l'Alpha. Tu ferais la même chose. Tu _as d'ailleurs déjà réagi de la même façon_ par le passé, à moins que tu aies oublié que tu voulais tuer Lydia juste parce que tu pensais que c'était elle le kanima. ».

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de mes erreurs,» lâche Derek. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me les rappeler. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi, et Stiles- surtout lui, le plus incrédule de tous parmi nous - vous leur faites confiance. »

« Peut-être parce qu'il est temps que quelque chose de positif nous arrive,» dit Derek.

Scott lui lance un regard las, compatissant. « Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit blessé. » Il marque une pause, et ajoute: « Surtout Stiles. »

Derek aimerait être en colère contre lui, mais il n'y parvient pas. Il est trop fatigué, trop épuisé sur le plan émotionnel. Peut-être que Scott a raison ; peut-être que Derek est en train de laisser ses émotions obscurcir son bon sens. Peut-être que c'est pour cette raison que Scott est l'Alpha et que Derek n'est jamais parvenu à gérer les choses. Un autre rappel de ses échecs.

« Que devons-nous faire? » demande Derek.

« Je ne sais pas, mec, » dit Scott. « Voilà pourquoi je suis venu te voir. »

Derek fait rouler ses épaules et craquer son cou. « Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver. »

« De mon côté, je vais voir si je peux les amener voir Deaton, ou obtenir de Deaton qu'il les examine.» Derek acquiesce, et Scott hoche à son tour la tête, puis il commence à s'éloigner du porche. Parvenu à mi-chemin du jardin, il se retourne et dit: « Merci, au fait. Pour l'aide que tu apportes à Stiles. Je ne l'ai pas vu être lui-même et agir en tant que tel, eh bien, depuis des années.» Scott lui fait un dernier signe de la main puis court en direction des arbres.

Derek demeure debout sur le porche longtemps. Il reste plongé dans sa rêverie jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Boyd et Erica approcher de la maison. Celle-ci embrasse Boyd, fait un signe de la main à Derek, pique ensuite un sprint vers les arbres tandis que Boyd s'approche des escaliers.

Derek pense à ce que Scott vient de lui dire pendant qu'il travaille aux côtés de Boyd. Et si c'était une illusion pour les abuser? Et si ce n'était pas vraiment lui? Mais alors qu'ils fixent des étagères contre le mur, puis font fonctionner l'installation électrique, Derek écoute ses instincts et son loup. Ce dernier s'est rarement trompé, et, à présent, il se sent comblé et heureux.

Peut-être que Derek devrait se fier à son loup. Cela lui aurait épargné bien des déceptions sentimentales s'il lui avait fait confiance par le passé.

XXXXXXX

Une fois qu'ils ont achevé leur journée de travail sur le chantier de la maison et que Boyd et Erica repartent en courant dans les bois, Derek s'assied dans sa voiture et sort son téléphone portable. Il n'aime pas ça. Il n'aime pas se sentir impuissant, il n'aime pas demander de l'aide, mais il a appris au fil des ans que, se faire des alliés, c'est peut-être ça qu'il faut faire, et c'est aussi le signe qui montre qu'on a grandi et appris. On utilise d'abord ses propres ressources et puis, on demande de l'aide quand on en a besoin.

La main de Derek agrippe fermement le téléphone pendant qu'il sonne.

« Derek! » La voix de Marjorie lui parvient, naviguant sur les ondes téléphoniques, et Derek peut ressentir l'attraction particulière qu'exercent sur lui les liens familiaux qu'ils partagent tous deux, même s'ils sont ténus. « Je suis tellement contente que tu m'appelles. Comment vas-tu, mon petit? »

« Très bien, » dit Derek.

Marjorie soupire doucement. « Derek, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Ce n'est pas de l'Oméga rebelle dont il s'agit, n'est-ce pas? »

Derek laisse tomber sa tête contre l'appui-tête et ferme les yeux. « D'une certaine manière, si. Ce n'étaient pas des Omégas en rupture de ban ... C'étaient mes bêtas. Mes Bêtas morts. Ils ne sont pas morts. »

« Quoi? Boyd et Erica sont en vie? » Marjorie en a le souffle coupé. « Comment est-ce possible? »

«C'est une longue histoire, mais ils ont été enlevés par les Alphas. »

« Deucalion.» Marjorie prononce son nom comme si elle le crachait.

« Oui. » Derek passe une main sur son visage. « Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la raison pour laquelle je t'ai appelée. Scott, il ... il pense que c'est peut-être un piège. Et que je me laisse trop guider par mes émotions au détriment de mes facultés de raisonnement. » Marjorie reste silencieuse, et Derek pense que c'est pourquoi il l'a toujours appréciée. Elle sait laisser le temps aux gens pour trouver leurs mots. « Comment puis-je savoir la vérité? Leur odeur confirme leur identité. »

« Cela nécessiterait un sort d'une magie noire puissante pour transformer deux loups en deux autres personnes, » dit Marjorie, « et je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit possible. Ils pourraient en revanche avoir subi un lavage du cerveau.»

« Ils ont dit qu'ils s'étaient enfuis du camp des Alphas. Les Alphas les utilisent peut-être pour nous porter préjudice mais cette stratégie me semble trop sophistiquée pour une meute de taille modeste. »

« Je suis d'accord. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une vengeance. »

« Boyd a affirmé que Deucalion veut se venger de Scott et de moi parce que nous l'avons vaincu quelques années auparavant. »

« Alors, dans ce cas, pourquoi Boyd et Erica te dévoileraient-ils son projet ? » demande Marjorie. Elle pousse un soupir pensif. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Derek. L'Alpha a raison. Il doit s'assurer qu'ils ne constituent pas une menace afin qu'il puisse préserver la sécurité de sa meute et de son territoire. »

Derek soupire.

« Cependant, Derek, il est presque impossible de feindre des liens entre les membres d'une meute. Tu peux rompre des liens, ça oui, mais les feindre ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. S'ils sont faux, tu devrais être en mesure de le voir. Si tu te penches sur la question en la considérant _vraiment_ d'un oeil objectif, alors tu seras capable de déterminer si ces liens sont authentiques ou feints. »

Presque dans un murmure, Derek demande alors: « Et si je me trompe? »

« Mon cher enfant, » dit doucement Marjorie. « Un jour, il faudra te détacher du passé, lâcher prise et apprendre à te faire confiance. Aie confiance en toi, Derek. » Derek se taisant, elle reprend : «Pourquoi ne me les amènes-tu pas pour que je puisse les voir? Je peux vérifier ce qu'ils sont, et mon émissaire peut aussi les examiner. Je suis sûre qu'Alan étudiera leur cas soigneusement, mais plusieurs paires d'yeux valent mieux qu'une. ».

Derek fixe à travers le pare-brise l'obscurité pendant qu'il retourne dans sa tête la proposition de Marjorie.

« De plus, » poursuit malicieusement Marjorie, « tu pourrais enfin amener Jackson pour qu'il fasse notre connaissance et aussi ce jeune homme, celui qui a volé ton cœur. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrie Derek. « Comment … »

« Cora m'appelle parfois juste pour papoter, » explique Marjorie. « Certaines personnes font ça, tu sais. »

Derek fronce les sourcils. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. Amène-les tous, qu'ils fassent notre connaissance. Amène Scott, aussi. Il a besoin d'alliés, et je serais ravie de le rencontrer. »

« Je vais soumettre ta proposition à tout le monde. »

« Bien. Et Derek? » Elle marque une pause, et Derek attend. « Souviens-toi d'avoir confiance en toi. »

Après avoir raccroché, Derek va en voiture en ville et rejoint la maison de Stiles. Il compose son numéro lorsqu'il tourne dans sa rue.

« Hé, » répond Stiles. « Quoi de neuf? »

Derek gare sa voiture. « Je suis devant ta maison. » Derek voit Stiles courir à la fenêtre et tirer le rideau, le téléphone portable collé à son oreille.

« Ça alors !» Stiles raccroche, et Derek se dirige vers la porte. Avant même qu'il n'ait entrepris de gravir les marches menant au porche, le shérif ouvre la porte, et, en arrière-plan, derrière lui, Derek peut voir Stiles dévaler les escaliers.

« Derek, » dit le shérif.

« Monsieur, » répond Derek. Il tend sa main, et lorsque le shérif la prend, Stiles lève les yeux au ciel derrière lui en exagérant sa mimique.

« C'est bon de te voir enfin, » s'exclame le shérif pendant que Derek entre dans la maison. « Stiles m'a dit que vous sortiez tous les deux, mais je n'en ai pas eu encore la preuve. »

« Euh, » balbutie Derek.

« Papa! » ronchonne Stiles. « Peux-tu éviter de me mettre dans l'embarras et de réduire à l'état de carpe muette Derek ? Déjà que c'est assez difficile de le faire parler en temps normal. »

Le shérif lance à Stiles un regard impassible. « Je ne crois pas te mettre dans l'embarras en parlant avec ton petit ami. »

« Nous avons été très occupés, » dit Derek. « J'en ai presque terminé avec la maison. »

« Vraiment? Quand penses- tu que tu pourras y emménager ?»

Stiles passe son bras par-dessus celui de Derek et commence à essayer de l'entraîner vers l'escalier. « Papa, nous allons maintenant à l'étage. »

« Stiles, » fait remarquer le shérif. « Nous étions en train d'avoir une conversation. »

« Grande et belle conversation, papa. Extraordinaire, et hautement appréciable,» crie Stiles par dessus son épaule, et, pendant que ce dernier le pousse vers les escaliers, Derek regarde le shérif, avec une expression d'impuissance sur son visage.

Le shérif croise ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je le jure, Derek, je l'ai élevé dans le respect des bonnes manières. Il ne se montre pas toujours aussi rustre. »

« Oh, je pense qu'il est bien élevé, monsieur. »

Derek voit le shérif esquisser un sourire en coin. Puis ce dernier s'écrie: « Il vient dîner bientôt, Stiles. » Il plante son regard, d'un air inflexible, sur Derek pendant qu'il pointe son doigt vers lui. « Tu viens dîner dans une semaine ou deux. Pas d'excuses. »

« Oui, monsieur, » répond Derek alors que Stiles, au détour d'une des dernières marches, d'une dernière poussée, le fait disparaître de la vue de son père.

« Oui, monsieur, » se moque Stiles pendant qu'ils marchent dans le couloir. « Espèce de lèche-cul ! »

« Eh bien, je voudrais que ton père m'apprécie », dit Derek. « Mais si tu te refuses à me laisser lui parler, ça n'arrivera peut-être jamais. »

Stiles prend un air exaspéré alors qu'il pénètre dans sa chambre. Il ferme la porte derrière Derek. « Allons donc, Derek, mon père t'aime bien. Chaque fois que je mentionne ton nom, c'est comme s'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il répète combien tu es un bon garçon, combien il est content que tu sois de retour en ville, et il est heureux que tu t'en sortes bien, et il ajoute que je souris beaucoup plus depuis que tu es revenu, blablabla et patati et patata. »

« Il a dit ça ? » demande Derek avec un petit sourire. « Que tu souris davantage depuis que je suis revenu? »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « C'est une synthèse grossière et quelque peu exagérée de ses propos.»

Derek pense à ce que Scott lui a dit au sujet de Stiles, et il traverse la pièce pour venir glisser ses bras autour de sa taille. Il l'attire contre lui et effleure de sa bouche ses lèvres. « Je veux que ton père m'apprécie parce que je voudrais être là pour très longtemps. »

Stiles capture ses lèvres et l'embrasse. Quand il rompt leur baiser, il dit: « Tu restes toujours un lèche-cul. » Stiles se dégage en se tortillant des bras de Derek et se dirige vers son bureau pour éteindre son ordinateur. « Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ici? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé? Est-ce que Scott a tué Boyd ? Oh mon Dieu, est-ce qu'Erica a tué Liam ou Hayden? S'il te plaît, dis-moi qu'aucune goutte de sang n'a été versée. Je déteste vraiment le sang. »

Derek décoche à Stiles un regard blasé pendant qu'il s'assied au bord de son lit. Il délace ses bottes et dit: « Non, rien de ce genre. » Lorsque Derek lève les yeux vers Stiles, celui-ci le considère d'un air mi amusé, mi surpris. « Quoi ? »

« Tu as prévu de rester ici un certain temps? » demande Stiles en faisant un geste de la main en direction des pieds de Derek, et ce dernier sent ses joues s'échauffer.

« Je pensais que je pourrais passer au moins quelques heures ici. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je reste, je ne resterai pas. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et pousse l'épaule de Derek jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se redresse et se retrouve assis le dos bien droit. Puis, Stiles se laisse tomber en travers des genoux de Derek. Il met ses bras autour de son cou et dit: « Tu es un idiot. J'étais simplement étonné, c'est tout. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes et que tu fasses comme chez toi en enlevant tes chaussures. »

« Pourquoi? » demande Derek tout en enlaçant la taille de Stiles pour le maintenir bien en place, parce que, s'il existait un seul individu dans ce bas monde doté de la faculté de tomber des genoux de quelqu'un sans le faire exprès, ce serait de Stiles qu'il s'agirait. « Tu le fais chez moi tout le temps. »

« Oui, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait ici. En fait, tu viens rarement ici. » Stiles enfonce son doigt dans la joue de Derek. « C'est pas sympa. »

« Je pense… »

« Hé, Stiles, je ne suis …. Oh, nom d'une pipe ! » Le shérif les dévisage tous les deux. Stiles est assis de guingois sur les genoux de Derek avec ses jambes installées sur ses cuisses et pendant dans le vide, alors que ses bras étreignent le cou de Derek et que les bras de ce dernier sont serrés autour de sa taille. «De tous les scénarios que je pensais trouver derrière cette porte, je ne m'attendais pas à celui-ci. »

Derek rougit, embarrassé, et se demande s'il doit chasser Stiles de ses genoux, lorsque ce dernier se tourne vers lui et frappe l'arrière de son crâne d'un air espiègle. « Tu es un très mauvais chien de garde. Tu étais censé m'informer en cas d'arrivée inopinée de mon père. »

Le shérif grogne. « Des blagues sur les chiens, vraiment, Stiles? C'est ce que tu as de mieux en stock ? »

Stiles resserre son étreinte autour du cou de Derek et met sa tête en arrière afin de pouvoir regarder son père à l'envers. « Hé, tu es le maître incontesté des blagues pourries et ringardes, tu n'as pas le droit de me juger. » Il se sert du cou de Derek comme d'un levier pour s'aider à se remettre droit. «Sérieusement, à quoi ça sert d'avoir un petit ami loup-garou si je ne peux pas exploiter tes pouvoirs et en profiter? »

« Tu me déconcentrais, » réplique Derek, et il regrette immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces paroles. « Je me suis mal exprimé, monsieur. »

« Oh, Stiles est certainement une source de déconcentration, » dit le shérif. « De déconcentration et d'irritation.»

Derek rit, et Stiles le regarde. « Vous deux, _ne vous avisez pas_ de vous liguer contre moi!»

Le shérif sourit à Derek. « Oh, ça, ça promet d'être amusant. » Mais son visage redevient sérieux, et il ordonne : « Stiles, laisse la porte ouverte. » Quand Stiles commence à protester, le shérif lève la main. « Je me moque de ton âge ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Fais-le tout simplement, parce que je te l'ai dit et parce que je suis chez moi. » Le shérif fixe ostensiblement du regard Derek. « Derek? »

« Oui, monsieur, » répond Derek.

« Lèche-cul ! » s'exclame Stiles. « Tu es un enfoiré de lèche-cul! »

« Oh mon Dieu. » Le shérif lève les mains au ciel et se retourne.

Le visage de Stiles se crispe d'indignation, puis il crie: «C'est nul, papa! Tu as tout faux! »

« La porte reste ouverte, Stiles! Bonne nuit! »

« Nuit'! » Stiles se tourne vers Derek et fait frétiller ses sourcils. « Ça te dit de devenir un lécheur de cul ?»

Derek dévisage Stiles, interloqué. « Ton père était ici il y a moins de trois secondes, et a insinué que nous ne devions pas avoir de relations sexuelles sous son toit. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de penser à la bagatelle. »

Stiles boude. « Tu n'es pas drôle, Derek. Je croyais que tu étais venu parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter de rester plus longtemps loin de ce corps si sexy.»

« Tu t'entends parler parfois ? »

« Tu ressembles à Liam et Jackson. »

« Peut-être qu'ils ont mis le doigt sur un truc qui ne va pas chez toi. »

Stiles soupire et, tout en se levant maladroitement des genoux de Derek, gesticule frénétiquement. « Comment oses-tu te ranger du côté de Jackson? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et recommence à délacer ses bottes.

Après que Derek a terminé d'ôter ses chaussures, il s'étend, et Stiles saute sur le lit pour s'installer à côté de lui. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je suppose que tu es venu ici pour une raison précise. » Derek se penche et embrasse Stiles. « Une bonne raison. »

« Scott est venu me voir aujourd'hui. »

« À propos de Boyd et Erica? » devine Stiles.

Derek acquiesce. « Que penses-tu de ce qu'il a dit? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Nous avons eu une altercation à ce sujet l'autre soir, mais après y avoir réfléchi, je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas raison. » Derek soupire. « Je ne dis pas que je ne crois pas que ce sont eux mais c'est incroyable, tu sais? Il ne nous arrive jamais rien de positif,» poursuit Stiles.

« Je ne pense pas que ce qui leur est arrivé soit positif, » dit Derek. « Ils sont brisés, Stiles.»

« Je sais, » chuchote Stiles. « Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à Erica. »

«J'ai appelé Marjorie, » reprend Derek.

« Celle chez qui tu es resté, dans le Nevada? »

Derek acquiesce et met Stiles au courant de leur conversation. Quand il a terminé de parler, Stiles fixe pensivement ses mains. Après un moment de silence, Stiles demande: «Eh bien? Tu as passé l'après-midi avec eux. Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé de faire? »

Derek se remémore les moments où il était debout, côte à côte avec Boyd, Boyd fredonnant à voix basse un air inconnu, l'odeur de la terre et du bois collée à sa peau. La façon dont Boyd lui a souri, d'un simple sourire un peu fier, une fois qu'ils ont eu fini d'installer les plaques de cuisson dans la cuisine. La façon dont le visage d'Erica s'est illuminé quand elle a franchi la lisière de la forêt et qu'elle les a vus; la façon dont elle s'agitait sans cesse à côté de lui, incapable de rester immobile pendant plus de quelques secondes.

Derek avait passé la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à examiner les connexions qui les reliaient les uns aux autres, à la fois en se servant de ses yeux humains et de ses yeux de loup, et aussi grâce à ses instincts. Les liens qui subsistent entre eux sont différents, plus faibles, comme effilochés et rafistolés.

Derek s'était demandé comment il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, mais il se souvenait désormais que les liens avaient commencé à se distendre avant même que Boyd et Erica aient été enlevés, et il sait qu'à l'époque, tous les deux étaient sur le point de rompre toute relation avec sa meute lorsque les Alphas les avaient attrapés. Ensuite, Derek avait emporté le corps d'Erica de la salle des coffres, puis empalé Boyd sur ses propres griffes - il pensait qu'ils étaient _morts_. Il n'avait jamais pensé à examiner leurs corps, ni même n'avait envisagé l'idée qu'ils étaient encore vivants. S'il avait su…

« Je pensais qu'ils étaient morts,» dit soudain Derek, dans un murmure. « Mais, en vérité, ils étaient encore en vie pendant tout ce temps. » Il secoue la tête. « Si j'avais fait plus attention, si j'avais…»

« Hé, » l'interrompt Stiles, d'une voix douce, tout en couvrant de sa main la sienne. «J'étais là-bas. J'ai vu mourir Boyd. Scott a vu qu'Erica était morte, et Boyd et Cora ont pensé qu'elle était morte. _Ce n'est pas ta faute._ Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. »

« Mais… »

« Non! » s'écrie Stiles avec tant de violence que Derek tourne la tête pour le regarder. Il fixe Derek, avec une expression dure. « Je ne peux même pas _m'_ _imaginer_ ce que tu traverses, mais tu vas arrêter de ressasser tout ça dans ta tête. Pourquoi est-ce que ça leur est arrivé ? Peut-être que tout ça résulte du fait que les Alphas voulaient vous entuber, toi et Scott, mais il n'y avait _rien_ que tu puisses faire contre ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu étais un mauvais Alpha, ou un mauvais loup, ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Tout ça est arrivé parce que les Alphas sont des fils de pute complètement cinglés qui ont failli tous nous tuer."

« Et, » continue Stiles, « au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous avions aussi affaire à l'époque à Jennifer, qui avait utilisé sa saloperie de magie vaudou sur toi, et _les dés étaient pipés, c'était foutu d'avance._ Alors, ne t'avise pas de dire que c'est de ta faute ou que tu aurais pu agir différemment en quoi que ce soit. Nous avons fait du mieux que nous pouvions pour gérer le gros merdier que notre vie était devenue. Aucun d'entre nous n'était préparé à affronter ce qui est arrivé. »

Derek ne dit plus rien, serre simplement la main de Stiles. Il contemple ses mains, la peau plus pâle de Stiles contrastant avec la sienne, les longs doigts lisses de Stiles à côté des siens, plus épais. Il fait glisser lentement son pouce sur la peau douce de Stiles.

« Ce sont eux, » finit par dire Derek. « Les liens sont ténus et distendus, mais ce sont bien eux. Je ressens toujours la même connexion avec eux et je me sens attiré vers eux comme autrefois. » Il lève les yeux et scrute le visage de Stiles, cherchant à décrypter sa réaction.

« Si tu affirmes que ce sont eux, alors je te fais confiance, » dit Stiles. Il pose une main sur la poitrine de Derek, juste au-dessus de son cœur. « Je te fais confiance, Derek. »

Derek se sent bouleversé par la sincérité qui s'entend dans la voix de Stiles, se penche en avant pour mettre en coupe le creux de sa main sur sa joue et l'embrasse.

XXXXXXXX

Chaque matin, depuis la semaine précédente, Derek va travailler sur le chantier juste après le lever du soleil. Quelques heures plus tard, Boyd et Erica se manifestent, puis alors qu'Erica disparaît dans les bois, Boyd s'avance pour rejoindre Derek et reste avec lui pour l'aider à mener n'importe quelle des tâches qu'il s'est fixées ce jour-là.

Chaque jour, pendant qu'il travaille aux côtés de Boyd, Derek réfléchit aux soupçons de Scott. Il se concentre sur le faible lien distendu qui les unit encore, observe attentivement Boyd alors qu'ils exécutent divers travaux. Bien qu'il _sache_ que ce sont bien eux, il ne se fie pas vraiment à ce qu'il pense. Il a peur de se tromper. Les jours passent, et Boyd se montre chaque jour, comme toujours. Réfléchi, calme, fort. Identique à celui que Derek a mordu, avec les mêmes caractéristiques qui l'avaient attiré tout de suite vers Boyd, sauf que ce dernier s'est endurci et est plus balafré.

Derek s'habitue à avoir Boyd dans les parages pour l'aider à travailler sur la maison. Avec deux loups-garous, les choses avancent beaucoup plus vite que quand Derek travaille seul. Et bien que Stiles ait travaillé dur sur le chantier au cours des dernières semaines, il reste un humain et il y a des limites à ce qu'il peut faire.

Ils travaillent côte à côte, en silence, parlant seulement si cela s'avère nécessaire. Cette situation ne met pas mal à l'aise Derek ; au contraire, il la trouve reposante. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas les bavardages de sa meute, ou la logorrhée ininterrompue et décousue de Stiles, mais il est agréable d'évoluer dans le même espace qu'une autre personne et de ne pas ressentir le besoin de parler.

Parfois, l'après-midi, Derek s'en va pour aller à Brico Dépôt pour acheter divers matériaux. D'accord, c'est un prétexte. Il a vraiment besoin de nouveaux matériaux, mais ça aurait pu en vérité attendre. Il va en fait voir Stiles. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher; il pense que Stiles est absurdement mignon dans ces vestes orange vif qu'il est obligé de mettre pour le travail. Lorsque Derek retourne à la maison une fois ses achats faits , Boyd et Erica ne sont plus là, mais ils se manifestent de nouveau, peu de temps après son retour.

Ce jour-là, ils sont en train de terminer la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison. Le soleil est chaud, Derek et Boyd ont donc enlevé leurs t-shirts pendant qu'ils travaillent. La peau de Derek est humide et il peut sentir les gouttes de sueur former des rigoles à divers endroits de son corps.

Erica ne tarde pas à sortir des arbres. Sa chevelure est redevenue blonde, ses cheveux ne sont plus sales et ils sont ramenés en arrière, maintenus par un foulard. Elle porte un débardeur et un short qu'elle a empruntés à Cora et à Lydia. Elles lui ont laissé leur emprunter d'autres vêtements et Boyd a emprunté à Derek quelques t-shirts et pantalons. Ils sont un peu trop serrés à cause de la charpente plus développée de Boyd, mais ce dernier semble avoir pensé qu'ils lui allaient assez bien.

Erica arrive vers eux et s'assied sur l'herbe près de la terrasse. Boyd interrompt son travail et la regarde. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » répond-elle. Même si elle est assise, elle n'arrive pas à rester calme. Elle gigote régulièrement, jette des coups d'oeil en permanence autour d'elle, incapable de rester concentrée sur une chose en particulier.

Boyd s'essuie le visage et la tête avec le bout de tissu qu'il a fourré dans sa poche arrière. « C'est la première fois que tu nous rejoins. Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à changer tes habitudes? »

Erica lève les yeux au ciel. « Toi et Derek, vous n'étiez pas torse nu les autres jours. » Elle fait un petit sourire narquois, et Derek sourit à son tour d'un air amusé tout en regardant Erica puis Boyd. Ce dernier lâche un petit rire.

« Tu peux venir nous aider, » suggère Boyd et Erica pouffe, railleuse. Comme il la fixe avec insistance, elle lève de nouveau les yeux au ciel et se redresse sur ses pieds.

« J'aurais dû rester dans la forêt. »

Une fois qu'elle est arrivée sur la terrasse, Boyd enroule son bras autour de sa taille et l'attire contre lui pour poser un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se blottit contre lui tout en regardant Derek. « Ne me donne pas quelque chose de trop difficile à faire. »

Derek lui tend un marteau. « Tu peux nous aider à fixer les lattes à la balustrade. »

Erica plisse son nez. « C'est une mauvaise idée. Je peux me casser le doigt. »

« Tu es un loup-garou, tu guériras. » Il lui sourit, et elle le pousse assez fort avec son épaule quand elle passe à côté de lui pour l'envoyer valser quelques pas en arrière. Boyd rit dans sa barbe.

« Tu as donné à Erica un marteau,» dit Boyd. « Homme intrépide. »

« C'est à cause de la chaleur, je dois être victime d'une insolation, » réplique Derek d'un ton pince-sans-rire, et Erica proteste bruyamment.

Tous trois travaillent en silence. Après seulement quelques instants, Erica déniche une vieille radio que l'un des ouvriers en bâtiment a laissée à l'intérieur de la maison et elle met une station qui diffuse les derniers tubes de pop. Derek déteste cette musique, mais Erica danse un peu et commence à fredonner, et elle n'a donc plus envie de se plaindre.

Plus ils travaillent, plus Erica semble devenir plus posée. Cela lui rappelle Stiles, lui rappelle la manière dont l'anxiété de ce dernier paraît s'apaiser, dont son esprit dispersé paraît se recomposer lorsqu'il se concentre sur le travail ingrat exigé par le chantier de construction d'une maison. Ses tics n'ont pas complètement disparu; elle penche encore, parfois, la tête sur le côté, brusquement, tendant l'oreille comme si elle entendait quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer être une menace potentielle. Cependant, désormais, durant quelques minutes ininterrompues, elle parvient à ne pas à fouiller du regard les alentours, elle ne s'agite pas tout à coup, incapable de tenir en place, et elle semble en paix.

Ils terminent la terrasse en milieu d'après-midi. Ils sont en sueur et leurs visages sont rouges, mais tous les trois se sentent assez fiers de ce qu'ils ont accompli. Erica est satisfaite parce qu'elle a réussi à se casser le doigt une seule fois.

Derek examine la terrasse du jardin, Boyd et Erica à ses côtés. « Je pense que j'aimerais protéger une partie de la terrasse et la recouvrir, » leur dit-il. « De cette façon, nous pourrons nous asseoir dehors même quand il pleut. » Il enfile son t-shirt et se dirige vers la Camaro, puis salue Boyd et Erica pendant qu'il monte dans le véhicule.

A Brico Dépôt, il retrouve Stiles caché dans la section des salles de bain, en train de jouer sur son téléphone portable. « Ça t'arrive de travailler ? » demande-t-il alors qu'il s'approche de lui.

« Quoi? Tu fais partie de l'inspection du travail ? Est-ce que Brico Dépôt t'a embauché pour m'espionner? » Stiles étrécit ses yeux d'un air soupçonneux.

« Absolument. » Derek se penche en avant et embrasse Stiles rapidement. « Tu veux m'aider à choisir du bois pour ériger des poteaux sur ma terrasse? Et aussi des poutres et des planches. C'est pour fabriquer une tonnelle. »

Stiles fait frétiller ses sourcils. « Je voudrais bien t'aider à choisir de quoi assurer tout type d'érection chez toi, et t'aider à dresser une authentique poutre de Bamako. » _ **(1)**_

« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. »

« Ouais, je sais. Il y a une allusion très cochonne cachée quelque part là-dedans, mais je suis trop fatigué pour te la révéler et te l'expliquer. »

Derek fronce les sourcils en regardant Stiles pendant qu'ils arpentent les rayons. « As-tu mal dormi? Tu as dit que tu étais allé te coucher vers minuit. »

Stiles soupire et frotte une main sur ses cheveux, ce qui les fait paraître encore plus ébouriffés que de coutume. « Mauvais rêves. »

« Je pensais que tu buvais la tisane que Deaton t'a donnée. »

« Je l'ai fait,» affirme Stiles. « Deux fois par jour. Mais ce n'est pas ce genre de rêves que je fais. »

« De quoi rêves-tu ? »

Stiles hésite, puis dit: « Je fais ce même rêve. Sans relâche, tous les soirs. Les seules choses qui changent, ce sont quelques détails, et je peux aussi désormais entendre quelques voix. »

Le front de Derek se plisse, il regarde Stiles. Derek sait que Stiles a fait ce même cauchemar depuis plus d'une semaine. Celui où il voit Derek se faire torturer. C'est un rêve tellement étrange, tellement particulier. Derek a dit à Stiles d'en parler à Deaton, mais il refuse de le faire parce qu'il est têtu comme une mule.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, » dit Stiles, « alors arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

« Je m'inquiète pour toi, » rétorque Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles passe son bras par-dessus celui de Derek et se rapproche de lui. « Je sais que tu t'inquiètes, mais tu ne devrais pas. Je vais bien. Je suis habitué à faire de mauvais rêves.» Puis Stiles taquine du doigt la joue de Derek. « Plus de froncement de sourcils. Même si tu restes sexy quelle que soit l'expression de ton visage, je préfère ton sourire. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, et Stiles pose un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner pour commencer à regarder le rayon des matériaux de construction en bois.

Pendant que Derek empile des planches sur un chariot plat, Stiles prend appui sur une étagère à côté de lui et le regarde faire. Stiles a bien essayé de l'aider, mais Derek met moitié moins de temps que lui pour transporter les planches et c'est donc avec grand plaisir que Stiles a renoncé à l'aider et qu'il a laissé cette tâche à Derek. « En plus, j'aime regarder les muscles de tes bras se contracter,» avait-il dit. Derek s'était contenté de répliquer par un grognement mais il avait bandé un peu plus ses muscles, juste pour faire plaisir à Stiles, tout en se rengorgeant sous son regard.

« J'aimerais avoir ton opinion sur quelque chose, » dit Derek alors qu'il place un poteau sur le chariot. Il lève les yeux vers Stiles, qui le considère avec intérêt, et dont le corps exhale des effluves légèrement sucrés, signalant son excitation. Derek se redresse et marche vers lui pour le rejoindre. « La maison est pratiquement terminée, » explique t-il. «Il y a encore quelques petites choses qui doivent être faites, mais elle est habitable.»

« Vraiment? » demande Stiles.

Derek acquiesce. « Je pensais que Cora, Jackson, et moi, nous pourrions emménager dans la maison et, comme ça, je pourrais laisser séjourner Boyd et Erica dans la cabane. » Il se gratte la joue, d'un air gêné. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça? »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » répond Stiles. « Cora m'a dit qu'ils dorment dans les bois. Scott a dit qu'il a découvert où se trouvait leur tanière improvisée.»

Derek inspire un bon coup et tend la main pour se saisir du bord rugueux d'une planche en bois. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils dorment dehors, » dit Derek. « Ils méritent de dormir dans un lit. Même si c'est temporaire. »

Stiles vient se placer à côté de Derek et glisse ses bras autour de sa taille. « Tu es incroyable, » souffle Stiles, un doux sourire sur les lèvres. « Sais-tu cela? »

Derek prend un air exaspéré. « Je les laisse dormir dans ma cabane vide. Ce n'est pas grand chose. »

« C'est bien plus que tu ne le penses. »

Derek ne comprend pas pourquoi Stiles fait toute une montagne de sa décision mais il ne cherche pas à le contredire, pas quand Stiles est en train de l'embrasser.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek est assis sur le canapé et regarde la télévision avec Jackson et Cora, lorsqu'il reçoit un texte de Stiles. _Rendez-vous_ _à la_ _nouvelle maison._

Troublé mais intrigué, Derek troque les boxers élimés et le t-shirt dans lesquels il traînait contre une paire de jeans et un Henley relativement propre. Son odeur lui paraît aller lorsqu'il flaire le t-shirt, il se figure donc que Stiles ne sentira pas la différence. Alors qu'il traverse le salon, Jackson se moque de lui.

« Stilinski te mène par le bout du nez. »

« Et _toi_ , combien de temps tu mets pour rappliquer quand Lydia te siffle ? » Derek ricane en voyant le froncement de sourcils de Jackson, puis lance un « Je reviens plus tard » avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

Quand il arrive à la maison, il voit la Jeep de Stiles garée dans l'allée, mais celui-ci reste introuvable. Derek s'approche du porche et perçoit son odeur, et il la suit donc jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Aussitôt qu'il franchit la porte d'entrée, ses yeux tombent sur Stiles, tout au fond de la pièce, dans un coin.

Stiles est assis, les jambes croisées sur une couverture. Des oreillers ont été disposés contre les murs à côté de lui, et de petites bougies électriques clignotantes ont été placées autour de la couverture. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouve un panier de pique-nique. Derek embrasse d'un seul regard la scène avant de lever les yeux vers Stiles, qui se mord la lèvre et tapote nerveusement de ses doigts ses genoux.

Derek ne dit pas un mot; il est sans voix.

Stiles, comme s'il n'attendait que ça, lève la main d'un geste théâtral puis prend la parole. « La porte était ouverte, » commence-t-il, « j'espère donc que tu ne te formalises pas que je sois entré pour ainsi dire par effraction dans ta maison. »

« Est-ce pour moi? » demande bêtement Derek.

Stiles prend un air exaspéré. « Non, c'est pour Jackson, j'espérais avoir ton avis avant que tu l'appelles pour venir ici. Bien sûr, que c'est pour toi, andouille. »

Derek avance de quelques pas, ses yeux se posent rapidement sur tout ce que Stiles a préparé. « Mais pourquoi? »

Stiles a l'air à moitié déçu et à moitié réjoui. Derek pense qu'avec cette tête-là, il est craquant. « Je voulais organiser quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Je sais que les choses n'ont pas été de tout repos pour toi ces derniers temps. »

Derek fronce les sourcils pendant qu'il se débarrasse de ses chaussures. Il s'approche de la couverture et s'assied doucement. « C'est plutôt toi qui as traversé dernièrement une période pénible. »

Au tour de Stiles de froncer les sourcils. « Et tu as pris soin de moi quand c'est arrivé. Tu m'as emmené à la plage. Maintenant, je vais bien, et c'est à moi désormais qu'il revient de te retourner la faveur. C'est à moi cette fois de prendre soin de toi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes soin de moi », dit Derek, en secouant la tête. Il sait tout de suite c'était la mauvaise chose à dire. L'odeur de Stiles devient aigre et son visage se ferme.

Furieux, Stiles s'écrie: « Si tu penses que notre relation va être du genre de celle où tu vas prendre soin de moi comme si j'étais une donzelle en détresse, et où tu vas toujours dégainer tes arguments à la con à propos du sacrifice et du don de soi … »

« Stiles, » l'interrompt Derek. « Ce n'est pas - je n'ai pas… » Il grogne, souffle fort par le nez. « Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des gens ... qui font des choses pour moi. Comme prendre soin de moi. Me faire des surprises… »

« Oh, » souffle Stiles tout en mâchouillant d'un air embarrassé le bord de son ongle. « Je suppose que j'aurais dû demander, mais … »

Derek étend le bras au-dessus de l'espace qui les sépare, enroule ses doigts autour du poignet de Stiles puis porte doucement sa main à sa bouche. « Tu n'as pas à demander quoi que ce soit. » Derek embrasse de nouveau du regard tout ce qui l'entoure, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Gêné, Stiles se dégage de la prise de Derek et ouvre son panier de pique-nique. Derek peut humer l'odeur suave qui se dégage de tout ce qu'il contient. Stiles met ses mains dans le panier et en extrait un gros pot en plastique rempli de crème glacée, avec deux cuillères qui en sortent. Stiles évite de regarder Derek pendant qu'il place une serviette sur la couverture avant de poser la crème glacée dessus.

« Comme il est huit heures passées, je me suis dit que tu avais déjà dîné, alors j'ai apporté le dessert. » Stiles repositionne le pot à plusieurs reprises sur la couverture, se refusant toujours à regarder Derek. Ce dernier peut humer son manque de confiance en lui et son embarras, et il aimerait que Stiles ait plus confiance en lui. Derek se promet de travailler sur cette question-là, afin d'aider Stiles à prendre conscience à quel point il est génial et qu'il arrête de remettre en question chacune de ses décisions ou chacun de ses actes à tout bout de champ. « Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose, que c'est juste de la crème glacée.» Il lève enfin les yeux, et la couleur ambrée de ses pupilles scintille dans la lumière tamisée des bougies électriques. « Crème glacée pour deux. »

Derek ne répond pas, jette un bref regard sur le pot de crème glacée. Pas de bol, simplement deux cuillères plantées dans la crème glacée qui fond à vue d'oeil.

« C'est débile, n'est-ce pas? » demande Stiles. « C'est débile. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne pouvais pas… »

« Ce n'est pas débile, » l'interrompt Derek. Il fixe Stiles et tente de faire passer ses sentiments à travers l'expression de son regard au cas où il s'exprimerait de travers en prenant la parole. « Ceci est ... c'est la chose la plus romantique qu'on ait jamais faite pour moi. » Tout le visage de Stiles s'illumine. « Merci. »

Stiles prend une cuillère et la fait glisser très doucement sur la crème glacée, traçant dessus de petites cavités avant de tourner sa cuillère en l'enfonçant dedans puis d'en lisser la surface. « Mec, c'est juste de la crème glacée, » répète-t-il dans un murmure.

« De la crème glacée pour deux, » rectifie Derek. Stiles le regarde à travers ses cils, et Derek se demande comment il est possible qu'il existe quelqu'un sur cette planète qui puisse à la fois le faire se sentir si invincible et si vulnérable.

«J'espère que tu aimes le parfum cookies et crème, » dit Stiles pendant qu'il prélève avec sa cuillère un gros morceau de glace. « Parce que c'est sans doute le meilleur. »

« Ça va, » répond Derek, en faisant glisser sa cuillère sur la glace.

Stiles affecte de prendre un air détaché tout en mettant une cuillère de crème glacée dans sa bouche. Après l'avoir avalée, il demande : « Ça va, c'est tout ce que tu as à dire? »

Derek hausse les épaules tout en léchant sa cuillère. « Je n'ai pas un avis très tranché en la matière. »

« Ben voyons. » Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « C'est de la crème glacée et tout le monde a son avis à ce propos. Alors quel est ton parfum préféré? »

Derek réfléchit pendant qu'il reprend de la glace. « J'avais l'habitude de manger de la glace à la fraise quand j'étais enfant. »

Stiles s'esclaffe. « De la fraise? »

Derek fronce les sourcils. « Tu n'as pas le droit de te moquer de moi quand je te dis quelle crème glacée j'aime. »

« Je m'octroie le droit de me moquer de toi chaque fois que ça me chante. Surtout quand ton choix en matière de parfums de glace s'avère des plus ennuyeux. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Ma grand-mère nous emmenait manger des glaces. Hum, Peter avait toujours pour habitude de nous accompagner. Il aimait bien nous emmener dans une boutique qui, selon lui, vendait la meilleure crème glacée du monde. Ma grand-mère ne lui laissait jamais régler la note et ne le laissait jamais conduire non plus. »

Derek se souvient très bien d'elle et de Peter se chamaillant. Lui voulait prendre sa nouvelle voiture à la place du vieux break de sa grand-mère, et celle-ci déclarait en criant que cinq enfants ne pouvaient pas aller dans sa voiture, parce que c'était dangereux, et que, non, non, ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils soient tous des loups-garous, sauf Michael. Ensuite grand-mère repoussait la main de Peter et son porte-monnaie quand il essayait de payer, et ce dernier se mettait très en colère contre elle.

Il se sourit à lui-même, laisse traîner sa cuillère sur la crème glacée. « Je prenais de la fraise, parfois accompagnée de vermicelles colorés et d'un nappage au chocolat. Laura et Sara testaient toujours les arômes les plus excentriques que la boutique proposait et chacune essayait de surpasser l'autre en mélanges improbables et bizarres. Michael était un inconditionnel de la crème glacée au chocolat, et Cora aimait tout ce que ses sœurs prenaient. Elle choisissait donc de suivre l'inspiration du moment d'une de ses soeurs et commandait la même chose qu'elle. »

Derek prend une bouchée de crème glacée pensivement, perdu dans ses souvenirs. En chuchotant, il ajoute: « Je n'avais pas repensé à tout ça depuis si longtemps. J'avais oublié toutes ces choses jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Tu devrais parler plus d'eux, » dit Stiles. Derek le regarde. Il était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il en avait presque oublié que Stiles était là. Son front se plisse pendant qu'il le contemple d'un air confus. « Tu as l'air si… heureux? Ça te rend nostalgique, peut-être? De parler d'eux,»poursuit Stiles.

Derek glisse dans sa bouche une nouvelle cuillerée de crème glacée puis reprend: « Une fois, je me suis juré que je ne penserais plus jamais à eux, que je ne méritais pas de penser à eux. Qu'il était inutile de me les rappeler. » Il secoue la tête. « C'était si stupide. Mais il me fallait d'abord trouver l'endroit où je pourrais penser enfin à eux. Penser à Laura, c'est cependant plus difficile. J'ai toujours l'impression que tout vient à peine d'arriver la veille. »

« Allison aimait prendre des yaourts glacés, » dit tout à coup Stiles. Derek le regarde avec étonnement. Stiles n'a jamais mentionné une seule fois le nom d'Allison. « Ça ne la dérangeait pas que Scott m'emmène avec lui. Allison et moi, on restait debout devant les différents parfums de yaourts glacés pendant une demi-heure, à débattre des combinaisons à faire pour obtenir des saveurs optimales. Scott avait pour sa part déjà englouti une grosse coupe glacée avant même que nous ayons réfléchi à ce que nous voulions manger, et ensuite il mangeait une seconde coupe de glace avec nous. » Stiles plante sa cuillère dans la crème glacée en train de fondre et en prélève une bouchée énorme. « Allison et moi avions toujours des discussions étranges de ce genre à propos de tout et de rien. Scott n'aimait pas trop échafauder des théories et essayer, par exemple , d'analyser ce que pouvait signifier la façon dont les arbres étaient disposés dans la réserve et quelle influence cette disposition pouvait avoir sur la précision des tirs d'arbalète, donc Allison et moi finissions toujours par parler ensemble durant des heures, pendant que Scott se blottissait contre elle et la serrait dans ses bras. »

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous les deux amis, » dit Derek.

« Nous l'étions. Je pense que nous aurions pu devenir de très grands amis, mais elle et Scott ont rompu, et puis elle a commencé à fréquenter Isaac et je ne l'ai plus autant vue. Je pense que Scott oublie parfois qu'elle était aussi mon amie. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'elle me manque et que son absence m'afflige, moi aussi. Lydia et moi parlons beaucoup d'Allison quand elle reste pour dormir la nuit avec moi. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il ait oublié votre amitié, » reprend Derek, « mais la souffrance qu'éprouve Scott est tellement violente. Il est aveuglé par elle. Il ne peut pas concevoir qu'une autre personne éprouve à cause de la disparition d'Allison de la souffrance parce qu'il parvient à peine à comprendre la sienne. »

Stiles soupire. « Cette conversation a pris un tour déprimant. Nous sommes censés nous amuser, passer du bon temps. Je suis censé te faire voir la vie en rose, pas de te faire broyer du noir. »

« Il est normal de parler des gens qui nous manquent et de prendre la mesure de notre souffrance. »

Stiles s'esclaffe, moqueur. « Tu parles comme un de ces mauvais bouquins qui traitent de développement personnel. »

« C'est pourtant vrai. »

« Ne parlons plus de choses tristes. » Stiles se rapproche de Derek et plonge sa cuillère dans la crème glacée presque réduite à l'état de soupe. Il brandit la cuillère et regarde Derek, dans l'expectative. «Ouvre la bouche. »

« Non. »

« Allez, Derek! Je veux te faire manger de la crème glacée. C'est un rendez-vous amoureux. L'ambiance est censée être romantique. » Derek lance à Stiles un regard ennuyé, mais devant son expression suppliante, il se radoucit. Il ouvre la bouche, et Stiles rapproche la cuillère de lui. Cependant, de fil en aiguille, il finit par heurter le nez de Derek, de telle sorte que ce dernier se retrouve avec le nez tout poissé de crème glacée fondue.

Stiles, bien sûr, trouve ça hilarant et éclate de rire.

« Me voilà parfaitement d'humeur romantique, » s'exclame Derek d'un ton sarcastique, ce qui fait redoubler d'hilarité Stiles.

Stiles se lève pour fouiller l'intérieur du panier de pique-nique, et revient avec des serviettes. Il essuie doucement la glace du visage de Derek, arborant un air amusé durant tout le temps que dure l'opération. « Je suis ravi de voir que tu trouves ça drôle, » bougonne Derek.

Stiles se penche plus près de lui et lui donne un léger coup de langue sur le bout de son nez. Il la passe ensuite le long de son menton, léchant l'endroit où la crème glacée a dégoutté. « Moi, je me sens assez d'humeur romantique, » dit Stiles.

Derek rit et pense que c'est ridicule, mais que, d'une certaine façon, cet instant correspond bien à ce qu'ils sont.

Lorsque le visage de Derek est propre, Stiles remet le pot de crème glacée dans le panier et s'étend sur le côté, la tête dans sa main. Il encourage Derek à faire de même. Stiles promène ses doigts sur le torse de Derek pendant qu'il commence à parler.

Derek perd la notion du temps qui passe pendant leur conversation. Ils parlent de choses qu'ils aiment, de leurs hobbies et de centres d'intérêt qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, racontent des anecdotes amusantes qui leur sont arrivées quand ils étaient encore à l'école. Ce sont des sujets de conversation futiles et joyeux et Derek se rend compte qu'il s'agit d'une discussion destinée à mieux se connaître. Bien qu'il connaisse un certain nombre de choses sur Stiles, il en apprend ce soir-là beaucoup d'autres à son propos qui l'aident à compléter la vision d'ensemble qu'il a de sa personnalité.

Les mains de Stiles se posent sans cesse sur le corps de Derek, ses doigts volettent de sa poitrine, pour se poser ensuite sur ses bras et ses épaules, son visage et ses cheveux. Ça ne dérange pas Derek, il aime que Stiles le touche, aime cette sensation. Derek a entremêlé leurs jambes au début de leur conversation, afin de pouvoir sans relâche glisser ses orteils le long des mollets et des chevilles de Stiles.

Au bout de quelques heures, Derek commence à avoir mal au visage à force de sourire, et il est tombé plus amoureux encore de Stiles. Tout cela leur paraît tellement _normal_ , contrairement à la plupart des relations qu'ils ont pu avoir tous les deux par le passé. C'est comme s'ils avaient abandonné loin derrière eux le surnaturel, leur lourd passif, et le monde à l'extérieur de la maison, que toutes ces choses-là avaient disparu pour ne laisser dans leur sillage que deux gars complètement fous l'un de l'autre.

Quand Stiles commence à bâiller, Derek sort pour la première fois son téléphone de sa poche et regarde l'heure. Il est minuit.

« Je ne veux pas aller travailler demain, » couine Stiles. « Tellement fatigué. »

Derek a une idée, mais hésite. Il décide alors de se lancer. « On pourrait dormir ici? » suggère-t-il.

Stiles le regarde comme s'il était fou. « Par terre ? »

« Nous avons bien dormi par terre, dans ma voiture. »

« Ouais, mais c'était à la plage. »

Derek réfléchit exactement à ce qu'il veut dire tout en prenant une grande inspiration. « Je veux passer ma première nuit dans ma nouvelle maison avec toi.»

Ces paroles conduisent Stiles à stopper tout mouvement. Il se contente seulement de fixer Derek, la bouche légèrement ouverte. « Vraiment? » demande-t-il. « Avec moi, et pas avec ta meute? »

Derek pense, _Tu es ma meute,_ mais ne le dit pas. Au lieu de cela, il passe son bras autour du cou de Stiles et l'attire plus près de lui. « Oui. Je veux être avec toi. »

Stiles acquiesce. « Eh bien, si tu présentes les choses ainsi.» Il se met debout. «Laisse-moi aller prendre des affaires dans la Jeep. »

Derek prend la couverture pour la mettre dans sa chambre au deuxième étage et, pendant que Stiles est encore dehors, il dispose les oreillers pour rendre l'endroit plus confortable. Lorsque Stiles entre dans la pièce, il s'assied, dos contre le mur. Quand il voit Stiles vêtu de son pull gris, il sourit. « Joli pull. »

« J'ai froid, » réplique Stiles tout en se laissant tomber sur la couverture et en rampant vers Derek.

« Je vais te tenir chaud. »

« Je compte sur toi. » Stiles bâille à nouveau pendant qu'il s'écroule à côté de Derek. Il ferme ses yeux et inspire profondément. «J'aime être avec toi, » dit-il à Derek.

«Moi aussi j'aime être avec toi.»

Stiles ouvre les yeux et sourit.

Il leur faut quelques minutes pour arriver à trouver une position dans laquelle ils se sentent bien. Ils se retrouvent couchés sur leur flanc, Stiles derrière Derek, ses bras autour de lui. Derek ne s'est jamais encore retrouvé dans la posture de la petite cuillère, et alors qu'il se détend tout en s'installant confortablement dans les bras de Stiles, il songe qu'il pourrait bien s'y habituer.

« Merci pour cette soirée,» dit Derek.

Stiles embrasse la nuque de Derek, provoquant un frisson qui traverse rapidement son corps. « Je me suis bien amusé.»

« Je pense que le mélange cookies et crème va peut-être devenir mon nouveau parfum préféré de crème glacée,» annonce Derek.

Stiles rit, et les bouffées chaudes de son haleine viennent chatouiller son cou. « C'est le meilleur, voyons. »

« Ouais, ça l'est. »

Stiles embrasse la joue de Derek, puis celui-ci tourne la tête pour que Stiles puisse l'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Bonne nuit, » dit ce dernier une fois qu'il se détache de leur baiser, tout en se calant derrière lui.

« Bonne nuit, » souffle Derek alors qu'il ferme les yeux.

XXXXXXXX

Derek se réveille tôt et prépare le petit déjeuner pour sa meute. Il est en train d'achever la cuisson des derniers morceaux de bacon au moment où Jackson entre dans la cuisine, torse et pieds nus, ses cheveux aplatis sur la tête. Ses yeux sont encore lourds de sommeil, et il se dirige immédiatement vers la cafetière. Quand il voit qu'une verseuse remplie de café frais et fumant l'attend, il émet dans un grognement un borborygme qui est censé, autant que puisse en juger Derek, être un remerciement.

Derek dispose des œufs, du bacon, de l'avocat et des fruits sur trois assiettes qu'il met sur la table avant traverser la maison pour rejoindre la chambre de Cora. Il s'arrête devant sa porte et frappe deux fois avant de glisser sa tête dans la chambre. Tout ce qu'il aperçoit sur son lit, c'est un monticule de couvertures moelleuses d'où dépassent tout au bout quelques cheveux noirs.

« Cora, » dit Derek. « Réveille-toi. Petit déjeuner. »

Elle émet un bruit, tenant à la fois de l'animal et de l'humain, mais ne bouge pas. Derek s'avance dans la pièce et tend la main pour la poser là où il pense que sont ses jambes. Il la secoue. « Cora, réveille-toi. »

« Va-t'en, » marmonne Cora. « J'dors. »

« J'ai fait le petit déjeuner. » Comme elle ne lui répond pas, Derek la secoue encore une fois. « Lève-toi. Je dois te parler, à toi et à Jackson. »

Cora jette les couvertures en poussant un soupir exaspéré et dévisage Derek. « Je m'en fous de savoir s'il y a un cadavre. »

« Il n'y a pas de cadavre. »

« Je m'en fous quand même. »

Derek serre sa jambe nue avec plus de force que nécessaire et l'esquive lorsqu'elle lui donne des coups de pied. « Allez, l'endormie. Il n'est même pas si tôt que ça. »

« Il est neuf heures. »

« C'est bien ce que j'ai dit. »

« Je te déteste. »

Derek rit dans sa barbe alors qu'il lui tourne le dos pour quitter la pièce. « Si tu ne nous rejoins pas d'ici une minute, Jackson et moi allons manger ton petit-déjeuner. »

« Mange mon assiette et crève. »

Derek rit et repart vers la cuisine.

Cora arrive quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux tirés en arrière et coiffés à la va-vite en une queue de cheval ébouriffée, vêtue d'un t-shirt trop grand pour elle, et plus long que son short. Elle se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil et dévisage d'un air furibond Derek pendant qu'elle avale une longue gorgée du verre de jus de fruit qu'il avait préparé pour elle. « Me voilà, trouduc. »

« Quel caractère enjoué dès le matin, un vrai rayon de soleil, » raille Jackson et Cora lui fait un doigt d'honneur.

Derek prend sa fourchette et prélève dans son assiette une bouchée d'œufs tandis que Jackson et Cora commencent à attaquer leur plat. Après qu'ils ont mangé pendant quelques minutes, Jackson finit par dire: « Alors, tu vas nous dire la raison pour laquelle tu nous as préparé le petit déjeuner, ou tu vas continuer à nous faire mariner? »

« Peut-être que j'avais tout simplement envie de vous préparer le petit déjeuner, tu n'as jamais pensé à ça?» demande Derek, en levant un sourcil.

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel et Cora fait remarquer: « Tu as dit que tu devais nous parler, andouille. »

« Eh bien, je pensais que j'allais d'abord vous donner le temps de vous rassasier et de vous réveiller. » Comme Cora et Jackson le regardent d'un air impatient, Derek pose sa fourchette à côté de son assiette et s'adosse à sa chaise. Il passe une main sur son visage. «Ok. Donc, je voulais vous soumettre une idée. Je veux votre avis parce que c'est une décision de groupe, et non … »

« Euh, on a pigé, Derek, » l'interrompt Cora. « Vas-y, accouche. » Cora le fixe, exaspérée, et Jackson ricane pendant qu'il prend un morceau de bacon.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions ne plus attendre et déménager dans la maison,» dit Derek, « et nous pourrions laisser Boyd et Erica s'installer et rester ici pour le moment.» Il regarde sa meute, guettant leur réaction.

« La maison est prête? » demande Jackson. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais si près du but et que tu étais sur le point d'achever le chantier. »

« Il y a quelques petites choses qui ont besoin d'être fignolées, » ajoute Derek. « Je dois finir de mettre quelques portes, de poser des moulures, des trucs comme ça. Mais Boyd m'a aidé, et nous avons terminé beaucoup de choses. La maison est habitable. »

Jackson sourit franchement. « Je pense vraiment que nous devrions nous installer dans la maison. » Derek peut deviner qu'il tente de refréner son enthousiasme.

« Bien sûr que nous voulons déménager dans la nouvelle maison! » s'exclame Cora. « Tu plaisantes? Tu as travaillé sur ce chantier depuis des mois, et tu as construit cette maison de tes propres mains. »

« Je ne l'ai pas construite de mes propres mains, » marmonne Derek, gêné.

« Et c'est la nôtre, » dit Jackson. « Personne d'autre n'y a vécu. Notre maison, pour la meute. » Derek fixe, pensif, Jackson. Un sentiment chaleureux d'affection frémit dans sa poitrine, pendant qu'il le contemple, et il voit les joues de Jackson rosir avant que ce dernier ajoute rapidement: « En plus, j'aurai plus d'espace pour m'isoler de vous deux. Je suis fatigué de partager chaque moment de chaque jour qui passe avec vous, à entendre la moindre chose que vous faites tous les deux. »

Cora jette un grain de raisin à la tête de Jackson. « Comme si tu étais un cadeau du Ciel, Jackson. Tu es un casse-couilles.»

« Tu veux parler de qui est vraiment un casse-couilles, » repart Jackson, et ils se lancent dans leurs chamailleries familières que Derek a appris à aimer. Il secoue la tête et sourit pendant qu'il termine ses œufs.

XXXXXXXX

Derek attend sur la première marche du porche de la maison Boyd et Erica ; leurs silhouettes surgissent enfin, fendant les arbres. Erica adresse un grand sourire à Derek, et même Boyd sourit. Erica traverse le jardin dans un tourbillon tumultueux de cheveux blonds, avec la rapidité propre à un loup-garou, et en un clin d'oeil, elle se retrouve assise aux côtés de Derek, sur la première marche.

« Bonjour, » lui dit Derek en la saluant, souriant avec amusement. « Est-ce que tu aurais bu par hasard trop de café? »

« Je n'ai pas bu de café depuis des siècles,» rétorque Erica et ses yeux scrutateurs se posent successivement sur Derek, sur le sol, puis sur les bois. « Tu devrais me faire du café, Derek. »

« Je te préparerai du café chaque fois que tu en auras envie. »

Erica se tourne vers Boyd, lui adressant un large sourire. « Je pense que je pourrais bien te délaisser pour Derek. Il promet de me faire du café. »

« Je ne pense pas que Stiles sera content de l'apprendre,» répond Boyd, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Il est debout, juste en face des marches. Malgré sa posture détendue et son expression aimable, tout en lui respire la puissance et l'autorité. Derek songe que le statut d'Alpha lui va comme un gant, songe que de tous, il est sans doute celui qui est le plus apte à être un Alpha. Il se demande s'il le savait quand il avait choisi de mordre Boyd, mais il sait que ce serait prendre ses désirs pour des réalités. Il sait qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi de manière rationnelle quand il avait mordu ses bêtas, quels qu'ils soient ; il avait été un putain de désastre ambulant durant toute cette période.

« Je pense que je peux maîtriser Stiles,» réplique Erica.

« Oh? » demande Derek, sortant de ses pensées pour la regarder, les sourcils haussés. « Il peut sembler chétif et fragile, mais il pourrait bien te surprendre.»

« Je crois que c'est le désir que tu éprouves pour lui qui te fait parler ainsi, » dit Erica. «Ton raisonnement devient nébuleux dès qu'il est question de Stiles.»

« Cela veut tout simplement dire que je dois affronter Derek pour te conquérir, » annonce Boyd.

Erica s'esclaffe, railleuse. « Non, je ne suis pas un quelconque trophée à gagner. Je choisis moi-même l'homme avec qui je vais sortir. » Elle pousse un soupir théâtral avant de descendre du perron et de franchir en sautant la courte distance qui la sépare des bras de Boyd. Elle l'enveloppe de ses bras et de ses jambes. « Je pense que je vais te choisir. Pour l'instant. »

Boyd gifle ses fesses pendant qu'Erica l'embrasse avec espièglerie et que Derek regarde ses mains pendantes, entre ses genoux. « Hé, Derek, » s'écrie Erica après un moment, et il lève les yeux en direction de l'endroit où elle se trouve, toujours enroulée autour du corps de Boyd. « Je pense que Stiles peut te garder. »

« Il sera ravi de ta générosité, » rétorque Derek, impassible. Erica rit, se laisse tomber au sol. A cet instant précis, il est facile d'oublier ce que tous les deux ont traversé, qu'ils se sont retrouvés en cavale, qu'ils en ont tellement bavé. Derek parvient presque à oublier qu'ils étaient partis, loin de lui. Il ne remarque même plus leurs cicatrices.

Ce n'est que lorsque quelque chose attire l'attention d'Erica, qu'elle penche sa tête sur le côté, qu'elle est assise à ses côtés et incapable de rester calme, ses yeux sondant les alentours, que Derek se souvient alors que ce n'est pas parce qu'Erica rit que cela veut dire qu'elle va mieux.

Boyd s'appuie contre le porche, à côté d'Erica, son poids reposant sur son coude posé sur la rambarde, les bras croisés de nouveau contre sa poitrine. Derek les contemple et essaie de trouver les mots pour leur dire qu'ils peuvent rester dans la cabane. Mais chaque fois qu'il essaie de le faire, les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge.

Il veut leur faire confiance, il veut faire confiance à ses instincts, mais il n'y parvient tout simplement pas.

 _Et si c'étaient bien eux?_ se demande-t-il. _Et même si ce sont bien eux, tout ça, c'est toujours de ta faute._ _Tu es celui qui est responsable de tout ce_ _qui leur est_ _arrivé._

Alors, au lieu de leur dire quoi que ce soit, il leur dit au revoir, se transforme en loup, et disparaît dans les fourrés.

XXXXXX

Stiles ne peut pas s'arrêter de sourire, de toutes ses dents. Il est certain que sa tête doit faire peur aux clients, mais il s'en moque. S'ils n'apprécient pas de voir un mec dans le rayon salle de bain de Brico Dépôt avec un sourire ridicule étalé sur son visage, eh bien, ils peuvent tout simplement prendre leurs cliques et leurs claques pour aller voir ailleurs.

Stiles est heureux. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai - rectification, c'est sans _aucun doute_ trop beau pour être vrai. Il est pratiquement sûr que quelque chose va se passer et va tout foutre en l'air de manière spectaculaire, alors Stiles jouit de l'instant présent tant qu'il le peut.

Derek est génial. Certes, les choses n'ont pas été parfaites ces derniers temps; ça a été même l'opposé, entre Boyd et Erica brusquement ressuscités d'entre les morts, Derek paniquant comme un malade, et Scott méfiant, obsédé par la défense de son territoire. Mais hier soir? Hier soir, c'était parfait.

Et Stiles n'aurait jamais pensé _qu'une simple crème glacée_ le rendrait à ce point tout chose et d'humeur romantique. Mais voilà, c'était de la crème glacée pour deux. Juste lui et Derek, sur une couverture, dans sa nouvelle maison. Ils avaient abordé toutes sortes de sujets, ne s'étaient pas limités à discuter d'affaires importantes concernant la meute ou d'événements potentiellement mortels. Ils avaient parlé de leur enfance, du lycée, de ce qu'ils aimaient et n'aimaient pas. Ensuite, ils s'étaient endormis ensemble et s'étaient réveillés ensemble, puis s'étaient embrassés et caressés contre la portière de la Jeep jusqu'à ce que Stiles se retrouve littéralement obligé de s'arracher de l'étreinte de Derek pour ne pas arriver en retard au travail.

Néanmoins, il avait fini par embrasser Derek cinq minutes de plus, et s'était retrouvé en retard au travail avec dix bonnes minutes au compteur.

En d'autres termes, tout est génial.

Le temps file à la vitesse de la lumière, avant tout parce que Stiles envoie sans cesse des messages à Derek et pense à lui quand il ne lui en envoie pas.

Oui, il est pitoyable. Oui, il est un cliché ambulant. Non, ça ne lui pose aucun de problème.

Mais Derek ne lui répond pas. Il ne cesse de vérifier son téléphone, mais rien. Il essaie de ne pas s'inquiéter, parce que cette attitude n'est pas inhabituelle chez Derek. Il se dit que, comme ce dernier a passé de sales moments à gérer pas mal de choses, il va le laisser un peu respirer.

Son père travaille dans l'équipe de nuit. Arrivé chez lui, Stiles enfile une paire de boxers, allume la télévision, et mange une pizza surgelée pour le dîner. Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, il s'étonne. Derek est avec Cora et Jackson, ce n'est donc aucun d'entre eux, et il n'a rien prévu de faire quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il se dirige vers la porte revêtu de ses sous-vêtements, même s'il a bien l'intention d'ignorer la personne qui est de l'autre côté de la porte, mais celle-ci continue de sonner. Quand il glisse un oeil par le judas, il s'aperçoit que c'est Lydia.

Stiles ouvre la porte, et Lydia le dévisage immédiatement d'un air critique. « Que fais-tu ici? » demande-t-il pendant qu'elle balaye du regard la maison.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu traînes en sous-vêtements? » questionne-t-elle.

« Euh, je suis chez moi? » répond Stiles tout en la suivant dans le salon. « Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir de la compagnie.»

Lydia examine les lieux. « Alors, Derek n'est pas là? »

Stiles regarde autour de lui à son tour, comme s'il avait raté Derek qui se serait peut-être caché quelque part. « Non? »

Lydia fronce les sourcils tout en le fixant. « Tu ne sembles pas en être sûr. »

Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Laisse-moi enfiler un t-shirt et un pantalon. Ensuite, nous pourrons discuter parce que je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. »

Stiles commence à grimper les escaliers, et Lydia le suit. « Lyds, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?»

« Ne m'appelle pas Lyds, » dit-elle lorsqu'ils entrent dans la chambre de Stiles.

Stiles se dirige vers sa commode, ouvre un tiroir, et y cherche des vêtements. Lydia s'assied au bord de son lit pendant qu'il met un short et un t-shirt. Au moment où il tire sur le bas de son t-shirt, pour terminer de l'enfiler, il dit: « D'accord, Lydia, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui cloche? »

« Il n'y a rien qui cloche,» dit-elle. « J'avais juste besoin de passer une nuit, seulement tous les deux, toi et moi. »

Stiles acquiesce, saisit sa main, et la tire du lit. « Allez. J'ai des restes de pizza congelée et papa vient d'acheter un pot de crème glacée. »

Ils s'assoient sur le canapé, et Stiles laisse Lydia choisir ce qu'ils vont regarder. Elle met la chaîne History Channel, et ils regardent un documentaire sur la guerre de 1812 tout en partageant silencieusement le pot de crème glacée.

Ils sont en plein milieu d'un documentaire au sujet de la Prohibition lorsque Lydia dit: «Je me sens perdue. »

« Ils sont en train de parler de la distribution … »

« Je ne parle pas de l'émission, Stiles, » rétorque Lydia d'un ton sec. Il jette un coup d'œil sur elle : elle le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai besoin de ton avis. »

« Oooookay, » dit Stiles, en baissant le volume de la télévision et en se tournant vers Lydia. Elle n'a jamais sollicité ses conseils, il doit donc s'agir d'un sujet sérieux. « Crache le morceau. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire à propos de Jordan et de Jackson. »

Stiles doit retourner sa langue sept fois dans sa bouche pour ne pas dire quelque chose de grossier et de sarcastique. C'est un automatisme chez lui, mais il est pratiquement convaincu qu'elle va lui arracher la tête s'il fait une réflexion de ce genre ce soir. Alors, à la place de céder à ses penchants habituels, il déclare : « Je pensais que tu allais continuer à les voir tous les deux. »

« C'est ce que je fais, ou plutôt ce que j'ai fait. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus si sûre de moi. » Lydia s'affale au bout du canapé.

« D'accord. Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé? » demande Stiles.

« Je ne sais pas. Rien, tout! » Lydia jette sa cuillère. «J'aime vraiment Jordan. Vraiment, vraiment. Il est doux et attentionné et il incarne tout ce qu'une fille souhaiterait avoir. »

« Mais, » dit Stiles.

Lydia soupire et ferme les yeux. Dans un murmure, elle avoue: « Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Mais tu aimes Jackson? » en conclut Stiles.

Elle ouvre les yeux et lève les yeux vers lui, le fixe. Elle a l'air si troublée, si perdue. « Je pensais au début que c'était juste des sortes de réminiscences des sentiments que j'avais éprouvés autrefois pour lui. C'était naturel que j'aie encore des sentiments pour lui. Il a été mon premier amour, premier en tout. Mais il est différent. Il n'est plus la même personne qu'il était quand nous sortions ensemble autrefois. Moi non plus, je ne suis pas la même. Nous avons tous les deux tellement mûri, nous avons tellement changé. »

« Est-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise chose? »

Lydia hausse les épaules. « Une bonne chose, je pense. Il est mieux qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Il était tellement con. Il est encore un peu con, mais je pense que maintenant c'est surtout du cinéma. Je crois que c'est un mécanisme de défense. Je crois aussi que c'était déjà ça à l'époque. »

« Donc, c'est quoi, le problème? » demande Stiles.

« Je ne veux faire souffrir personne, » dit Lydia, «J'aime sortir avec eux et ne pas me sentir exclusivement liée à une seule personne. Mais si cette situation se prolonge, quelqu'un va souffrir. Jordan et Jackson ont laissé entendre qu'ils ne voulaient plus d'une relation ouverte. »

« Est-ce que tu veux t'engager dans une relation avec un seul partenaire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répond-elle. « Je ne comptais pas m'engager dans cette voie dans l'immédiat. »

« Mais tu aimes Jackson, et pas Parrish, » affirme Stiles.

« Oui, mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir arrêter de le voir. J'aime être avec lui. »

Stiles passe une main sur son visage. « Bon, je suis nul pour donner un avis. Je n'ai jamais multiplié les rencards et ne suis jamais sorti avec plusieurs personnes à la fois. Je ne sais pas comment ce type de relations fonctionne. L'historique de mes relations amoureuses est un peu chaotique, et cette chose qui vient de se passer avec Derek m'est juste tombée dessus sans que je m'y attende. J'espère simplement que je ne vais pas tout faire foirer de manière spectaculaire. ».

Lydia lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je m'attendais à ce que tu me sois utile. »

Stiles se hérisse, offensé. « Hé, mais je t'emmerde, dis donc ! Je suis extrêmement utile. »

« Tu viens de dire… »

« Tu sais quoi? Voici mon avis, il est complètement partial, sans fondement réel et probablement très mauvais.» Il marque une pause et elle le regarde, attendant qu'il poursuive. «Choisis l'un d'eux. Tu peux seulement jouer sur les deux tableaux jusqu'à un certain point. Tu es extraordinaire et je respecte totalement ta décision de sortir avec plusieurs mecs, mais la situation n'est pas aussi simple qu'elle l'était jusqu'ici. Et cette situation n'a sans doute jamais été aussi simple que tu souhaitais qu'elle le soit. Parrish et Jackson sont tout bonnement aveugles et stupides dès qu'il est question de toi, alors ils ont accepté de se soumettre à ta volonté. »

Lorsqu'elle pense que Stiles a fini de parler, Lydia se met à mâchonner sa lèvre.

Stiles se trémousse sur le divan jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve étendu de tout son long contre le dossier du canapé. Il saisit le bras de Lydia et tire dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à son tour couchée, devant lui. A voix basse, il dit: « Je crois que nous savons tous les deux qui tu vas choisir. »

Lydia soupire et ferme les yeux pendant qu'elle se pelotonne contre Stiles, la tête sur son épaule. Stiles passe son bras autour d'elle et peigne de ses doigts ses boucles douces. «Suis-je une imbécile? »

« Non,» répond-il, en embrassant son front. « Je suis tombé amoureux d'un type que j'ai essayé de faire arrêter et dont j'ai souhaité la mort à plusieurs reprises. Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas. »

Lydia le pince. « Ne me débite pas de clichés. »

« Tu restreins vraiment mes capacités innées à alimenter une conversation. »

Lydia s'esclaffe. « Trouve-nous quelque chose à regarder. Je vais continuer à me bourrer de crème glacée et à me morfondre pour le reste de la nuit. »

« Si je m'endors, donne-moi juste un coup de coude au cas où je baverais. »

XXXXXX

Le côté positif de tous ces événements qui se sont produits ces derniers temps, c'est que Stiles a été occupé. L'inconvénient, c'est que dès que tout s'arrête, il est submergé par l'immobilité silencieuse qui s'ensuit et Stiles se retrouve seul, seul dans sa tête.

Les rêves ont récemment empiré, mais au moins il a pu dormir (un peu). Ce soir-là, cependant, il se réveille en hurlant, et son père le secoue pour le réveiller. Son père paraît épuisé, d'autant plus qu'il vient d'enchaîner deux services de suite. Stiles sent la culpabilité déchirer sa poitrine comme un coup de poignard.

« Va dormir, papa, » dit Stiles, en se frottant les yeux. « Je vais bien. »

« Tu étais en train à nouveau de hurler le nom de Derek,» s'écrie le shérif. « Tout va bien entre vous deux? »

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment en train de me questionner à propos de ma vie amoureuse au beau milieu de la nuit? »

« Oui. Il me semble que c'est peut-être une question pertinente à poser.»

Stiles soupire en fermant les yeux. Il n'arrive pas à s'extirper de la tête les visions qu'il a eues, de Derek torturé, du sang recouvrant sa peau nue. Et il réfléchit à la question posée par son père, qui demande si tout va bien entre eux. Cela fait deux jours qu'il a parlé à Derek. « Ça va bien entre nous. C'est juste un mauvais rêve. »

« Tu veux regarder un épisode ou plus de _Game of Thrones_ ? Nous avons presque terminé la saison deux. »

Stiles contemple son père assis au bord de son lit, les rides profondément gravées dans son visage, ses cernes sous les yeux. Stiles secoue la tête. « Je vais bien. Je pense que je vais allumer Netflix puis retourner me coucher. »

Le shérif se met debout et dit : « Envoie un message à Derek. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? »

«Ça pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux. T'aider à distinguer le rêve de la réalité. Il va bien, donc il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter. » Le shérif passe une main dans les cheveux de Stiles et ce dernier ferme les yeux, se détend au contact de la paume de son père. « Bonne nuit, mon petit. »

« Bonne nuit, papa. Hé, » l'interpelle Stiles alors que le shérif commence à s'éloigner. «Dors. Tu en as besoin, aussi. » Le shérif lui adresse un sourire las avant de sortir de la pièce.

Stiles allume son poste de télévision et met en route Netflix, tend son bras pour attraper son téléphone. Il est une heure du matin passée, mais il s'en moque.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » répond Derek après quelques sonneries, la voix lourde de sommeil.

« Mauvais rêve. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. »

« Je vais bien, » chuchote Derek. « Je suis couché dans mon lit, sain et sauf. »

« Je sais. »

« Attends une seconde, » dit Derek. Stiles reporte son attention sur l'émission de télévision qu'il a choisie jusqu'à ce que Derek revienne au téléphone et dise: « Je viens juste de t'envoyer un texto. »

Stiles enlève le téléphone de son oreille et ouvre le message en attente. C'est un selfie de Derek, couché dans son lit. Il tient le téléphone assez haut au-dessus de son corps pour que Stiles puisse voir son visage ainsi que la partie supérieure de son torse nu et ses épaules. Derek a un bras sur la tête et un sourire ensommeillé sur son visage.

Stiles contemple la photo pendant quelques instants, et le nœud dans sa poitrine se relâche. Il sauvegarde la photo avant de se prendre à son tour en photo. Il est loin d'être aussi sexy, entre sa tête follement échevelée et son vieux t-shirt, mais il l'envoie tout de même.

« T'ai envoyé quelque chose. »

Un instant après, Derek dit : « Tu as l'air épuisé. »

« Merci du compliment, » réplique Stiles, sarcastique.

« Je vais rester au téléphone avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour refuser, mais il prend alors conscience qu'il ne veut pas laisser Derek raccrocher. Il aimerait que Derek soit là, avec lui, il ne l'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Peut-être est-ce là tout le problème ; Derek lui manque, tout simplement. Comme il ne peut pas avoir Derek auprès de lui, cela fera l'affaire, il s'en contentera. « Ouais, ok. »

Stiles adopte une position confortable en face de la télévision, puis ferme les yeux. «Parle-moi. Dis-moi quelque chose, peu importe ce que tu diras, je m'en fiche. »

Derek commence à parler de Jackson et de Cora et de leur dispute en plein milieu du magasin Target alors qu'ils étaient en train de choisir des appareils électro-ménagers pour la cuisine en vue du déménagement et Stiles s'endort, bercé par la voix de Derek.

XXXXXX

Parce que ses amis n'ont pas une once de bon sens, ils décident que c'est une bonne idée d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de Boyd et Erica. C'est une idée de Kira, parce que Kira est la plus gentille personne vivant sur cette planète et qu'elle veut faire en sorte que Boyd et Erica se sentent les bienvenus. Hayden, Liam, et Mason sont probablement un peu mêlés à cette histoire - parce que _tous les indices_ convergent logiquement vers les bébés Bêtas. Pour eux, tous les prétextes sont bons pour être ensemble et faire la fête. Ils reçoivent leurs invités à la maison du lac de Lydia, bien sûr, parce que Lydia est une sale petite manipulatrice et qu'elle est probablement la tête pensante suprême qui se dissimule derrière tout ce projet. Elle trouve toujours une bonne raison d'accueillir une petite fête chez elle. Stiles pense en vérité qu'elle éprouve sans doute un plaisir pervers à observer les situations embarrassantes résultant des interactions entre les différents invités.

Cette soirée ne réjouit pas Scott, surtout parce qu'il n'a toujours pas confiance en Boyd et Erica, même s'ils n'ont rien fait pour justifier ses soupçons, sauf peut-être de dormir dans les bois et d'aider Derek à construire sa maison. Toute personne qui passe de son plein gré du temps avec Derek dans un silence lourd de menaces sans chercher à coucher avec lui a sûrement des problèmes. Stiles est bien placé pour le savoir; il a des problèmes _et_ il veut constamment coucher avec Derek.

La perspective qu'une fête ait bientôt lieu ne réjouit sans doute pas non plus Derek. Stiles s'inquiète toujours pour lui. Il sait que c'est une habitude chez Derek d'élever la pratique de la rumination mentale au rang d'art mais il l'a portée à des sommets délirants ces derniers temps. Il ne l'a vu que quelques fois depuis l'épisode de la crème glacée, lorsque Derek était passé à Brico Dépôt parce qu'il avait besoin de prendre des articles en rapport avec sa maison. Stiles avait néanmoins vu clair dans son jeu - il sait que Derek voulait juste le voir. Comme ce sont les seules occasions où il a pu le voir, Stiles s'est accommodé de cette situation comme il le pouvait.

Les fois où Derek est venu à Brico Dépôt, il semblait pourtant aller bien. Mais au moment où Stiles essayait de lui poser une question – comme une question aussi anodine que «Comment vas-tu ?» - à chaque fois, Derek s'était fermé comme une huître ou avait grommelé une réponse se réduisant à une monosyllabe. Et chaque fois que Stiles avait dernièrement envoyé un message à Derek, soit il n'avait pas répondu, soit il avait répondu en utilisant un ou deux mots au maximum.

Stiles avait donc envoyé des messages à Cora tout au long de la semaine qui avait suivi leur déménagement, pour vérifier comment allait Derek et histoire de voir aussi comment tout le monde s'adaptait à la nouvelle maison. Chaque soir, Cora avait répondu en disant que tout allait très bien, mais que Derek s'était métamorphosé et était parti quelque part dans la forêt. Au moins, cela expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu aux messages de Stiles.

La dernière chose que Stiles aimerait faire ce soir, c'est d'aller à cette fête débile. Ça va être l'événement le plus riche en situations embarrassantes jamais organisé, tout le monde va se bourrer la gueule (et qui sait où tout cela va conduire), ou bien quelqu'un va assassiner quelqu'un d'autre.

Il est tenté de rester à la maison, mais il sait que quelqu'un doit surveiller Derek et Scott (et par extension, Boyd, Erica, et même les apprentis Bêtas-bébés). Stiles suppose que son rôle au sein de la meute est aussi vital que celui des autres car il est évident qu'il est le seul parmi eux à avoir le sens des responsabilités.

Alors qu'il s'apprête à partir, Stiles aperçoit son père installé dans son fauteuil relax, en train de boire une bière et de regarder le match de football. Stiles s'appuie contre le chambranle, et regarde le jeu pendant quelques minutes pour prendre connaissance du score.

« Gros rencard ce soir en perspective ? » demande son père et Stiles prend un air exaspéré.

« Papa. »

« C'est une question légitime, » réplique le shérif. « Tu sors avec Derek, maintenant. »

« J'aimerais que ce soit le cas,» marmonne Stiles. Le shérif hausse un sourcil. « Lydia organise une soirée. »

« Encore une autre? » demande le shérif en fronçant les sourcils. « Ai-je besoin de te rappeler… »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'infliges un long discours sur les dangers de la consommation d'alcool chez les mineurs ou encore sur les dangers de l'utilisation de drogues à usage récréatif. »

« Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Stiles prend à nouveau une mine exaspérée et déclare d'un ton sarcastique: « Oh oui, parce que c'est bien connu que je reviens à la maison ivre et drogué très souvent, papa. »

Le shérif grogne.

Stiles fixe l'écran de télévision il hésite à se décider : doit-il parler à son shérif de père de Boyd et dErica ? Il ne l'a pas encore fait, surtout parce qu'il ne savait pas comment lui parler d'eux ni quand aborder le sujet. « _Surprise, ils sont ressuscités d'entre les morts_! » ne paraît pas être un très bon préambule pour engager une conversation à ce propos.

Cependant, ils se sont fait la promesse de mettre fin entre eux aux mensonges et il s'imagine donc qu'il doit informer son père de ce qui se passe. Surtout si ce qui se passe va déboucher inévitablement sur une altercation entre plusieurs individus à un moment donné ou à un autre. Stiles s'approche alors de son père et s'assied au bord du canapé. Le shérif le regarde, étonné, et baisse le volume du téléviseur.

« Euh, tu te souviens de Boyd et d'Erica, non? Les Bêtas de Derek? J'allais au lycée avec eux? Eh bien, la fête est pour, euh, eh bien ... elle est comme qui dirait un peu organisée pour eux. » Il regarde son père attentivement, mais son père se contente de le contempler, fixement.

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Le visage de Stiles se plisse. « Hmm, Boyd et Erica sont vivants? Et à Beacon Hills? »

« Mais ils sont morts, » dit le shérif. «J'ai vu le corps de Boyd. »

Stiles agite ses doigts dans un geste théâtral. « Surprise. Le surnaturel a encore frappé! »

Le shérif pousse un soupir trahissant sa fatigue et passe d'un geste las une main sur son visage. Au lieu de se laisser aller à la panique ou de réagir en exprimant un étonnement démesuré, il pose simplement la question suivante : « Depuis combien de temps sont-ils revenus ici et depuis combien de temps sont-ils ressuscités? »

Stiles se gratte le côté du visage. « Hmmm ... plus d'une semaine? »

C'est à ce moment-là que son père décide de réagir. Le shérif se redresse d'un coup sur son fauteuil, ses jambes rabattant brusquement le repose-pied. « Quoi? Il y a deux zombies adolescents qui ont fait leur arrivée dans cette ville depuis plus d'une semaine _et tu n'as pas pensé un seul instant à me le dire?_ » Il élève la voix à la fin de sa phrase et Stiles se raidit.

« Tout d'abord, ce ne sont pas des zombies. Tout simplement de bons vieux loups-garous tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, sauf que Boyd est maintenant devenu un Alpha, et qu'ils ont subi des traumatismes et d'autres trucs encore, » dit Stiles en agitant la main autour de son visage comme si ce geste pouvait permettre au shérif de mieux se représenter la situation. Devant le regard impassible de ce dernier, Stiles ajoute: « D'autre part, ils sont ok. Pas morts ou quoi que ce soit. Scott se montre suspicieux à leur égard, mais c'est Scott et il joue son rôle d'Alpha, donc tu vois... » Stiles hausse les épaules.

Le shérif repose ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses épaules s'affaissent. « Fiston, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit à propos du fait de se cacher des informations l'un à l'autre ? »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, » répond Stiles. « Ça a été un putain de délire, ok ? Genre, j'ai vu Boyd mourir sous mes yeux, tu sais? Et puis le voilà debout devant moi, me souriant tout en s'asseyant l'autre jour dans la salle à manger de Derek comme si de rien n'était. Et Erica est vivante elle aussi, mais elle est anxieuse et craintive, comme un animal effrayé. Quant à Derek, il flippe complètement et me tient à l'écart, et Scott pense qu'ils sont des sortes d'espions animés de mauvaises intentions à notre égard parce qu'ils ont dit que Deucalion nous en veut et prévoit de se venger, et… »

« Attends, Deucalion, » l'interrompt le shérif. « Je pensais qu'il vous avait aidés. »

« Il l'a fait, mais Boyd affirme que c'était pour essayer d'en savoir plus sur notre meute. »

« Ça s'est passé il y a plus d'un an, » souligne le shérif. «S'il voulait se venger, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait à ce moment-là ? »

« Scott a posé la même question. Boyd lui a répondu que Deucalion rencontre des difficultés pour reconstruire sa meute. Lui et sa meute d'Alphas psychotiques le détenaient en otage, de même qu'Erika. Ça fait depuis presque une année qu'ils sont en fuite. »

Le shérif se saisit de sa bière et boit le reste de sa bouteille. « Bon sang. Et moi qui pensais que la seule chose dont je devais m'inquiéter, c'était que tu te sois désormais engagé dans une relation amoureuse avec Derek Hale. »

« Voyons,papa, nous sommes à Beacon Hills, » dit Stiles.

Le shérif pose des yeux empreints de gravité sur Stiles qui se tortille, se sentant un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard de son père. « Comment tiens-tu le coup ? »

La question surprend Stiles. « Bien, je pense? »

« Stiles. Est-ce que ce sont ces derniers événements qui expliquent tes rêves? Est-ce que tu arrives à gérer tout ça? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Tu sais, c'est un _sacré putain de merdier de folie_ _._ »

« Langage ! »

« Je te le jure, c'est une expression totalement appropriée pour décrire la situation. » Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux. « Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir devant le fait que Boyd et Erica sont ressuscités d'entre les morts, mais je pense c'est une bonne chose. Je veux dire, quelque chose de positif devait bien finir par nous arriver, non? » Le shérif lui adresse un sourire triste. « J'aimerais que Derek cesse de jouer au con… »

« Stiles. »

« Encore une expression parfaitement appropriée, » poursuit Stiles, « parce que nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble et je n'ai pas encore dépassé le stade où j'ai envie de sourire comme un abruti chaque fois que je le vois et où j'ai envie de lui grimper dessus comme s'il était un arbre… »

« Non mais, sérieusement, Stiles? »

« Mais voilà, nous nous parlons à peine et nous nous voyons à peine et, sérieusement papa, ne te bile pas parce que, pour l'instant, il y a eu zéro escalade de l'arbre de Derek.» Le shérif laisse tomber sa tête entre ses mains. Stiles soupire, il se sent soudain harassé. Il aimerait pouvoir simplement ramper jusqu'à son lit et dormir. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois aller à cette fête débile, m'assurer que personne ne tuera quelqu'un et que Derek ne broiera pas du noir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

Le shérif fronce les sourcils en regardant Stiles d'un air pensif. « Il prend mal la situation?»

« On parle de Derek, là ! Bien sûr qu'il prend mal la situation. »

Quand Stiles arrive à la maison du lac, il ne voit que la Porsche de Jackson, la moto-tout terrain de Scott, et la voiture de Kira. Il est encore tôt, et il se demande s'il ne pourrait pas tout simplement faire demi-tour et revenir plus tard, mais il s'aperçoit que Scott l'attend déjà dans l'allée.

« Mec, tu as foutu en l'air ma tentative de fuite, » dit Stiles alors qu'il sort en bondissant de la Jeep. « J'envisageais de faire demi-tour et de revenir plus tard. Ou de ne jamais le faire. »

Scott lui lance un regard éteint, puis le tape sur l'épaule plus fort que nécessaire lorsque Stiles s'approche de lui. Celui-ci devine qu'il est un peu à cran alors il s'approche encore plus de lui. Scott laisse sa main peser sur l'épaule de Stiles, mais semble se détendre.

« C'est une mauvaise idée, » dit Scott.

« Merci pour votre déclaration, monsieur le Pessimiste catastrophiste,» réplique Stiles d'une voix traînante. « Et si on essayait de voir les choses du bon côté? Hé, » s'écrie Stiles en se tournant de façon à se retrouver face à Scott tout en agitant ses bras. « Envisage les choses sous un autre angle. C'est une façon pour la meute de Derek et la tienne de faire davantage connaissance et de renforcer les liens entre elles. »

« Si j'en crois l'odeur dont toi et Lydia êtes recouverts, je ne pense pas que les meutes aient besoin de renforcer davantage leurs liens. »

Stiles lâche un rire surpris. Il frappe la poitrine de Scott avec le dos de sa main. « Tu vois? Tu ne peux pas être à ce point grincheux et de mauvaise humeur si tu plaisantes. Les Bêtas pourront apprendre à mieux connaître l'autre meute, et Boyd et Erika pourront s'habituer aux gens et aux choses qui les entourent, et tu vas pouvoir réaliser qu'il n'y a pas de loups-garous zombies qui seraient soi-disant des agents dormants dont la mission consisterait à nous réduire en chair à pâtée pendant notre sommeil.»

Scott le regarde comme s'il était cinglé, mais Stiles ne démord pas de son analyse de la situation ni du bilan auquel il est parvenu.

A l'intérieur de la villa, Lydia et Kira sont en train de sortir des placards des aliments et des boissons, pendant que Jackson reste appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, l'air très satisfait, _beaucoup trop_ satisfait. Stiles prend une bière dans la glacière et dit: « Je peux deviner par ton expression de béatitude à chier que Lydia t'a parlé.»

« Va te faire foutre, Stilinski, » rétorque Jackson. « Même l'idée odieuse de ton existence ne peut pas gâcher ma bonne humeur. »

« Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas en train de courir partout afin de te vautrer sur les objets qui t'entourent pour les imprégner de ton odeur ou que tu ne sois pas en train de pisser dessus. » Stiles glisse par la porte de la cuisine un regard vers Lydia qui se trouve dans la salle à manger où elle dispose sur la table des plateaux de nourriture. « Lydia, est-ce que Jackson a fait pipi sur toi? »

Lydia tourne brusquement la tête et lui lance un regard noir. « Stiles, peux-tu s'il te plaît te rendre utile au lieu de, eh bien, au lieu d'être toi-même? »

« C'est une remarque blessante, Lydia, vraiment blessante, » dit Stiles, la main plaquée sur son cœur.

« Tu peux parler, » reprend Jackson. « S'il y a bien quelqu'un ici s'est fait pisser dessus par une personne qui voulait marquer son territoire, c'est bien toi. »

Stiles le contemple avec horreur. « Oh mon Dieu, Derek n'a pas pissé sur moi! »

« Pour le moment, » marmonne Jackson.

« Jamais de la vie. Derek ne fera jamais pipi sur moi, je me fous bien de savoir quelles sortes d'instincts lupins il peut avoir. Ceci est une zone interdite à la pisse,» s'exclame Stiles, ses mains s'agitant fébrilement sur son torse. « Je veux dire, Derek a à peine touché ma bite ou joui sur moi, donc je ne pense pas que ce soit une question qui mérite même d'être débattue.»

« Je pense que je vais vomir, » dit Jackson, pendant que Scott hurle, « Trop de détails, Stiles! »

« Hé, c'est toi qui as commencé, » lance Stiles à Jackson. Jackson gronde, ses yeux étincellent d'une lueur bleue, et Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. Ces loups-garous!

Lydia entre comme un tourbillon dans la pièce, les regardant tous les deux, les sourcils froncés à leur adresse. « Pourriez-vous tous les deux agir comme si vous aviez un poil de savoir-vivre et arrêter de parler de votre vie sexuelle? Et Jackson, arrête de jubiler, c'est vraiment peu séduisant. »

Jackson prend un air moqueur, continuant de sourire de manière jubilatoire comme le gros con qu'il est. Lydia lève les yeux au ciel et commence à quitter la pièce, mais Jackson tend le bras, puis saisit sa main pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Jackson! » s'écrie-t-elle, néanmoins ses tentatives pour se débattre manquent cruellement de conviction. « J'ai des choses à faire. »

Jackson enfouit son visage dans son cou et grogne : « A moi.»

Lydia soupire, irritée, mais la façon dont elle oriente sa tête pour exposer plus largement son cou n'échappe pas au regard de Stiles. Jackson émet un grondement heureux tout en l'attirant encore plus près contre lui.

« C'est bien plus dérangeant d'être spectateur qu'acteur,» commente Stiles. Lydia le regarde en rougissant un peu.

« Cesse de te comporter comme un voyeur pervers, Stilinski, » grogne Jackson.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui suis en train de flairer ma petite amie au milieu des gens. »

« Au moins, il n'y a que nous trois, » souligne Lydia.

Stiles hausse les épaules, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde affecté par ces paroles, et prend une autre gorgée de sa bière.

Sans surprise, Derek et Cora sont presque les derniers à arriver. Seuls Danny, Boyd et Erica manquent encore à l'appel. Stiles se retrouve sur la terrasse, en train de discuter avec Mason et Liam lorsque deux mains se posent sur ses épaules et les pressent doucement. Stiles sourit, laisse tomber sa tête en arrière, qui heurte un corps massif, puis il lève les yeux. Derek lui sourit.

« Bonjour, bel inconnu, » le salue Stiles. «Je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais perdu. »

Cora grogne. «J'ai dû littéralement le traîner hors de la maison. Maintenant, qui peut me donner un peu d'alcool spécialement conçu pour loups? »

Liam se lève pour aider Cora à trouver son bonheur pendant que Derek la fusille du regard alors qu'elle lui a déjà tourné le dos. Stiles soupire. La nuit va être longue.

Stiles s'extrait de sa chaise, saisit la main de Derek, et l'entraîne dans la maison puis vers les escaliers. Stiles ignore les regards curieux et amusés que ses amis lui lancent alors qu'il traîne derrière lui un loup-garou qui fait deux fois sa stature. Il se moque de leurs regards ; son esprit est uniquement préoccupé par le gros loup maussade et muet qui se laisse si facilement entraîner à sa suite.

Arrivé à l'intérieur de l'une des chambres à l'étage, Stiles ferme la porte, s'appuie ensuite contre elle et croise ses bras. Derek se contente de le regarder. Bien sûr, Derek est comme toujours magnifique, vêtu d'un t-shirt bleu lavande qui donne un petit aperçu de la toison qui tapisse son torse et révèle le renflement des biceps, et d'un jean serré qui épouse parfaitement ses longues jambes et dont la taille descend bas sur ses hanches. Son aspect, dans son ensemble, commence très franchement à faire perdre la tête à Stiles et à le détourner de l'objectif initial qui l'avait conduit à le traîner jusqu'ici. Objectif qui n'était pas de lui sauter dessus. Mais à cet instant précis, Stiles a beau essayer, il ne se souvient pas de la raison pour laquelle il l'a amené dans cette pièce.

Cependant, quand Stiles regarde le visage de Derek, il se rappelle soudain sa mission. Derek a l'air furieux, d'humeur sombre et a globalement l'apparence de quelqu'un qui souhaiterait assassiner le monde entier. Stiles soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Derek le regarde, confus. « Debout ici, avec toi? »

Stiles lève les yeux de manière théâtrale. « Ne fais pas l'idiot. Ça, toute cette attitude « laissez-moi broyer du noir, me montrer de façon générale désagréable et ignorer mon petit ami pendant des jours entiers » que tu as adoptée… Pourquoi ? »

Derek soupire et détourne le regard. « Je ne broie pas du noir, je ne me montre pas désagréable et je ne t'ignore pas. »

« Des mensonges, tout ça. »

Derek se dirige vers le lit et s'assied dessus. Derek regarde Stiles qui traverse d'un pas hésitant la pièce pour le rejoindre et s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je ne sais même pas comment réagir, »dit enfin Derek, sa voix se réduisant à peine à un murmure. «J'ai essayé de gérer ce qui est arrivé, mais je ne peux pas tout à fait accepter le fait que ce sont eux. Et même si c'est le cas, ce ne sont pas les mêmes jeunes que j'ai autrefois transformés. Ce ne sont plus mes Bêtas, même s'ils semblent encore être attachés à _ma meute_. »

« Ecoute, » reprend Stiles, en saisissant la main de Derek et en entremêlant leurs doigts. «Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais c'est pour cette raison que je suis ici. Pour t'aider à traverser les moments difficiles, même si tu te comportes comme un âne bâté qui refuse de laisser les gens l'aider ou qui ne sait pas comment laisser les gens l'aider. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'aider. »

« Tu vois, » s'écrie Stiles en colère, tout en s'éloignant de Derek et en lui lançant des regards furieux. « C'est cette attitude-là de merde que tu as qui est le problème. Je sais bien que je ne peux rien faire, mais je peux être là pour toi, auprès de toi, alors cesse de te comporter comme un enfoiré et de me repousser. Ouvre-toi à moi. Laisse-moi t'aider! »

Stiles dévisage Derek pendant quelques instants; ce dernier se contente de rester assis là, sans réagir. Son expression est à la fois désemparée et résolue. Finalement, Stiles se redresse et lève ses mains. « Bien. » Il se retourne et dit: « Tu sais quoi? Va te faire foutre, Derek. Si tu veux te complaire dans la situation infernale que tu as toi-même créée, alors c'est parfait. Tu veux le faire tout seul? Parfait. Fais-le seul. Appelle-moi si jamais ma présence redevient nécessaire. » Et sur ces paroles, Stiles se rue hors de la pièce, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Il s'efforce de ne pas sentir que son cœur se brise lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que Derek ne le suit pas.

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui pour le regarder pendant qu'il traverse en toute hâte le salon et la cuisine, et il s'en moque. Ils peuvent tous aller en enfer.

A l'extérieur de la villa, loin de la fête, Stiles se promène le long du sentier qu'il connaît bien pour l'avoir souvent pratiqué. Il est en colère, et il est à peu près sûr que tous les loups-garous présents ont été témoins de cette dispute, ce qui est un peu gênant parce que ce ne sont pas leurs affaires, bon sang, donc qu'ils lui fichent la paix, tout simplement.

Il s'installe sur le sommet d'un gros rocher au bord du lac, contemple fixement l'eau, et tente de se calmer. Alors qu'il est assis là et que sa colère se calme, il commence à se sentir coupable, pensant qu'il s'est montré peut-être trop dur vis à vis de Derek. Peut-être que crier en lui lançant à la figure un sonore « Va te faire foutre » et partir comme un fou furieux tout juste après n'a pas été une réaction des plus heureuses. Mais bon Dieu, Derek est tellement exaspérant. Stiles aurait dû le voir venir. Les gens ne surmontent pas tout à coup miraculeusement leurs problèmes, quels que soient les progrès qu'ils ont pu faire dans ce domaine. Et quel couple modèle Stiles et Derek forment ensemble ! Dès qu'une difficulté survient, ils ne parviennent plus à communiquer, hurlent et partent furieux chacun de leur côté en claquant la porte. Quelle relation formidable, pense Stiles tristement.

Stiles se sent complètement déprimé ; soudain, quelque chose saute sur le rocher à côté de lui, le faisant glapir et bondir en arrière. Quand il lève les yeux, il aperçoit Erica qui lui sourit, d'un air amusé. Stiles lui lance un regard noir pendant qu'elle s'installe confortablement à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Erica. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Elle lui tend un burrito enveloppé dans du papier avant d'en prendre un pour elle dans le petit tas de nourriture emballée qu'elle a mis sur ses genoux. Elle en défait le papier. Stiles se sent bizarrement touché à l'idée qu'elle soit venue jusqu'ici pour lui apporter quelque chose à grignoter et qu'elle s'apprête à rester avec lui pour manger. Un petit sourire se forme sur sa bouche tandis qu'il entreprend de déchirer la feuille de papier autour du burrito.

Après en avoir pris une bouchée et l'avoir avalée, Stiles déclare : « Je dois reconnaître un mérite à Kira et Lydia. Les burritos qu'elles ont préparés sont une tuerie. »

« Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où j'ai mangé un burrito,» dit Erica.

« Quoi? Pas un seul burrito fourré à la viande d'écureuil et de lapin? » Elle se retourne vers lui et lui adresse un regard qui se veut indifférent, et Stiles éclate de rire juste avant de prendre une autre bouchée de son burrito.

« Alors, » demande Stiles après avoir mangé la moitié de son burrito alors qu'Erica entame son second. « Pourquoi es-tu ici avec moi au lieu d'être à la fête organisée en ton honneur? »

Erica jette un coup d'œil en direction de la maison du lac. « Trop de gens et de fragrances que je ne connais pas. C'est déstabilisant. C'est comme si j'étais en état d'alerte maximale et comme si mes sens étaient en effervescence tant ils sont sollicités. »

« Ça semble t'arriver très souvent, d'être dans cet état-là, » dit Stiles, sans malice.

Erica soulève la feuille de papier autour de son burrito. « C'est encore compliqué pour moi, d'être entourée d'autres personnes, » explique Erica, à voix basse. « Mon côté loup est encore bien plus prononcé que mon côté humain. J'ai dit à Boyd que ma vie aurait été peut-être plus facile si j'étais restée à l'état sauvage. »

« Ce sont des conneries, » décrète Stiles.

« Boyd dit que plus je serai en contact avec des gens, plus les choses deviendront de plus en plus faciles. » Erica soupire. « Nous n'avons pas connu beaucoup de moments de ce genre. Chaque fois que nous nous installions quelque part et que nous commencions à avoir un semblant de vie normale, ils nous débusquaient et nous devions de nouveau fuir. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu es toujours sur le qui-vive? » demande Stiles dans un murmure.

« C'est une des raisons. »

« Tu es en sécurité ici, tu sais, » lui dit Stiles. « Nous ne laisserons personne vous faire du mal. »

Elle se tourne enfin vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et empreints d'effroi. La lumière de la lune, dans son premier quartier, accentue d'une manière saisissante les trois longues cicatrices qui barrent son visage. « Tu dégages une odeur qui me fait sentir en sécurité, » reprend Erica. « Ainsi que Derek et Cora. Mais tous les autres ... »

« Ce sont des gens bien, Erica, » affirme Stiles. « Tu ne les connais pas, mais ils sont tous loyaux et forts et ce sont des gens formidables, à tous les niveaux. Je veux dire, ils sont la meute dont je fais partie, ma meute. »

« Tu ne sens pas comme si tu en faisais partie. »

« Comment ça ? »demande Stiles, surpris. « Je sens quelle odeur alors ? »

« Tu sens comme la meute de Derek. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils et se détourne d'Erica pour regarder les rivages du lac. Il prend une bouchée de son burrito et réfléchit à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Bien sûr qu'il va sentir la même odeur que Derek; ils sont ensemble, et Derek a marqué Stiles de sa fragrance depuis des semaines. Mais ne devrait-il pas sentir aussi la même odeur que sa meute ?

Plus Stiles réfléchit à ce sujet, plus il se rend compte qu'il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec sa meute. Mince, il voit à peine Scott, et n'a vu Lydia récemment que parce que c'est elle qui est venue chez lui. Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux et frotte son crâne.

Stiles a l'impression d'avoir tout gâché : sa vie, sa relation avec sa meute, et même sa relation avec Derek.

Soudain, Erica tourne brusquement sa tête sur le côté, tout son corps adopte une posture rigide, comme en alerte. Stiles jette un coup d'oeil dans la direction où elle regarde, mais il ne voit rien à cause de l'obscurité. Après quelques instants, Erica tourne la tête pour balayer la zone du regard, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur bleu vif dans l'obscurité.

Stiles ne peut s'empêcher de l'observer avec curiosité. Tout comme pour Derek, il pense que ses yeux sont beaux. Elle remarque au bout d'un moment qu'il la dévisage, ferme les yeux et se détourne de lui.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, » fait remarquer Stiles. « Il n'y a rien qui cloche avec tes yeux. »

« Ils sont hideux. »

« Ils sont magnifiques. »

Erica s'esclaffe et tourne son visage vers lui, le regardant cette fois avec ses yeux marron clair. « Comment peux-tu dire ça? » grogne-t-elle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que leur couleur signifie? » Ses yeux recommencent à luire et de ses joues jaillissent des poils.

« Bien sûr que je sais ce que cette couleur signifie, » répond Stiles. « Ceux de Derek sont de la même couleur. Et je lui ai dit la même chose que je viens de te dire. »

« Leur couleur n'est rien d'autre qu'une punition, » dit-elle. « Un rappel constant de ce que j'ai fait. »

« Hé, » s'écrie Stiles, en tendant sa main pour en recouvrir doucement la sienne. Elle se crispe, mais ne bouge pas, regarde le pouce de Stiles caresser son poignet. « Tu sais que rien de ce qui s'est produit lorsque tu étais revenue à l'état sauvage n'est de ta faute, pas vrai ? » Elle détourne encore une fois le visage et fixe le lac. « Tu ne peux rien faire contre ce qu'ils t'ont fait subir. »

« Mais j'ai fait ces choses, » chuchote Erica. « Des choses d'une atrocité sans nom. Des choses dont je me souviens à peine, d'autres dont je ne me souviens pas, des choses que Boyd m'a vue faire parce que je ne parvenais pas à me contrôler. »

« Les Alphas ont essayé de te transformer en une sorte de monstre stupide comme eux, » dit Stiles. « Mais tu ne les as pas laissés faire. »

Erica le regarde enfin bien en face. « Boyd n'arrête pas d'essayer de me convaincre que ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais je suis bel et bien celle qui a commis ces actes. »

« Aucun d'entre nous ne s'en formalise, » poursuit Stiles. « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » Comme elle ne répond pas, il ajoute : « Si j'étais un loup-garou, moi aussi mes yeux seraient bleus. Ils seraient probablement d'un bleu plus luminescent que ceux de toutes les meutes réunies. » Erica le regardant d'un air confus, il déglutit. «Beaucoup de choses sont arrivées pendant que vous étiez partis,» explique Stiles. « Tu n'es pas la seule à croire que tu as été un monstre. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? »

Stiles hausse les épaules, rabat ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et enroule un bras autour de ses jambes et l'autre sur ses épaules. De ses doigts, il touche négligemment la cicatrice sur son dos. «Possession démoniaque, carnage, tu sais bien, le genre de trucs habituels qui arrivent chez les ados. »

Au lieu de faire un commentaire, Erica se rapproche plus de lui, de telle sorte que leurs corps se retrouvent collés l'un contre l'autre.

Stiles dit: « Les yeux de Jackson sont bleus à cause du Kanima. Les yeux de Derek sont bleus parce qu'il croit qu'il a tué beaucoup de gens, ou peut-être parce que beaucoup de gens sont morts et qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute. Les yeux bleus sont associés à la culpabilité, non pas à l'acte lui-même. La culpabilité est subjective. C'est un sentiment, pas un fait. Il y a beaucoup de loups-garous dont les yeux sont dorés qui mériteraient d'avoir des yeux bleus, et un trop grand nombre de loups-garous aux yeux bleus qui ne méritent pas de les avoir de cette couleur. » Stiles lui donne un petit coup de coude, doucement.

« Je pense que tu as atterri au bon endroit, » conclut-il après quelques instants. « S'il existe des personnes qui peuvent comprendre en ce monde ce que tu éprouves, ce ne peut être que Derek et Jackson. Et moi. » Il appuie sur sa cicatrice un peu plus durement et ajoute encore : « Peut-être que les bébés Bêtas ne comprennent pas ce que tu ressens, mais ils ne sont pas passés par les mêmes épreuves. Mais ça se comprend. »

«Si ce sont des bébés Bêtas, » demande Erica, «alors qu'est-ce que ça fait de nous ? De vieux Bêtas? »

Stiles s'esclaffe et la regarde. « Tu ne te sens pas vieille la plupart du temps? Avec tout ce que nous avons vu et traversé, je pense qu'on peut désormais nous considérer comme des vieux. »

« Probablement, » réplique Erica. « Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être jeune. »

« Tu as l'air jeune, » dit Stiles.

« Je suis affreuse, » murmure-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'exclame Stiles. « Tu n'as pas l'air affreux. »

Erica lui adresse un petit sourire triste. « Tout va bien, Stiles. J'ai encore Boyd, et il pense que je suis belle en dépit de tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Je n'ai jamais été belle, ce n'est donc pas comme si c'était un scoop. »

« Erica, tu ne peux pas parler sérieusement. Même avec tes cicatrices, tu es belle.» Prudemment, Stiles lève la main et la dirige lentement vers le visage d'Erica, lui donnant ainsi tout le temps nécessaire pour éloigner sa main ou arrêter son geste. Comme elle ne l'arrête pas, il touche doucement deux des cicatrices qui courent le long du visage d'Erica. « Tu es belle, Erica. Tu as toujours été belle. »

Erica ricane amèrement et lève les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Avant même d'être mordue, tu étais belle. »

« Je peux dire que tu ne mens pas, mais je ne te crois toujours pas. Tu n'as jamais fait attention à moi, même si j'avais envie que tu le fasses. »

Stiles laisse retomber sa main. «C'est parce que j'étais un crétin et que j'ai perdu beaucoup trop de temps à baver sur Lydia. » Il lui adresse un sourire empreint d'autodérision .Une vraie déconfiture, manifestement. »

Erica lui sourit, et son sourire est large et sincère. Stiles savoure cet instant comme un moment de triomphe et a l'impression qu'il subsiste peut-être encore un peu d'espoir pour elle, après tout.

« Je pense que tout s'achève pour le mieux en définitive, qu'en penses-tu? Je pense que Boyd et Derek peuvent s'estimer plutôt chanceux de nous avoir.»

« Peut-être. »

« Peut-être? » s'écrie Stiles, railleur. « Je sais que Derek a de la chance de m'avoir. Tu n'as pas vu les petites amies qu'il a eues, tu les as loupées. » Stiles secoue la tête. « Il a un goût épouvantable en matière de femmes. »

« Et mauvais goût en matière d'hommes aussi, » lance Erica et Stiles prend une mine offensée avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent de rire. C'est agréable d'entendre ces rires, et c'est aussi agréable d'être assis ici avec Erica, de plaisanter et de parler. Il est frappé de constater qu'il n'a pas eu la chance de vivre cet instant autrefois. Ce n'est pas non plus un moment qu'il aurait dû avoir l'opportunité de vivre à l'heure actuelle dans son existence, puisqu'Erica était censée être morte. Pourtant, pour une raison quelconque, l'occasion d'avoir une deuxième chance de vivre ce genre d'instants avec Boyd et Erica leur a été accordée. Eh bien, Stiles ne va pas la gâcher stupidement cette fois-ci. Peu importe la façon dont toute cette histoire s'achèvera.

XXXXXX

Derek aurait aimé rester seul dans son coin pour faire la tête, mais- il ne sait pas comment il en est arrivé là -, Kira et Danny l'ont tiré de son isolement pour le mêler à une conversation collective qui n'a cessé de rebondir et d'aborder divers sujets : films que Derek n'a pas vus, sport, musiques que Derek n'écoute pas, et livres que Derek a (au moins) lus. Kira et Danny se montrent si amicaux et sociables à son égard que Derek, en ce moment, les déteste un peu. Apparemment, ils se sont fixé comme mission prioritaire de faire en sorte de l'intégrer à la fête, et par conséquent, à chaque fois qu'il essaie de s'éclipser en douce, l'un d'entre eux pointe systématiquement le bout de son nez pour l'en empêcher.

Cependant, Stiles n'est visible nulle part. Pourquoi quelqu'un ne l'a-t-il pas extirpé de sa cachette pour le forcer lui aussi à interagir avec les invités et à se montrer sociable? Alors oui, Derek se montre certes mesquin dans son raisonnement, mais s'il ne peut pas tirer la tronche tout seul dans son coin, alors Stiles ne devrait pas non plus y être autorisé. Ce ne serait que justice.

Le groupe de personnes avec qui il converse comprend Kira, Danny, Scott, Boyd, Hayden et Corey. Derek est trop orgueilleux pour admettre que leur parler l'aide à se sentir moins anxieux et en colère. Il commence même à s'habituer à la meute de Scott et ce dernier semble considérer Boyd avec un peu moins de méfiance qu'auparavant.

Lorsque le groupe se disperse, Derek erre dans la maison, afin de voir s'il peut repérer l'odeur de Stiles. Il n'a pas non plus manqué de constater qu'Erica brille par son absence, et il est sûr que ces deux faits sont logiquement reliés l'un à l'autre.

«Où est Erica? » demande Derek à Boyd lorsqu'il le retrouve dans la cuisine.

Boyd désigne la fenêtre. « Dehors. Elle a disparu avec un tas de burritos juste après que nous sommes arrivés ici. »

Derek regarde par la fenêtre, la mine pensive. « Tu penses qu'elle est allée rejoindre Stiles? »

« Je parie que l'un de ces burritos était pour lui. Le reste était sans aucun doute pour elle. »

Derek sort de la maison et va dans le jardin, s'efforçant de capter les fragrances de Stiles ou d'Erika. Il entend derrière lui les pas souples de Boyd qui le suit. Derek reconnaît l'odeur de Stiles à proximité du lac, et quand Derek voit le sentier, il sait immédiatement où Stiles s'est volatilisé. Alors que Boyd et lui arpentent la piste, il commence à percevoir des bribes d'une conversation.

Stiles et Erica sont assis côte à côte sur un rocher, face au lac. Derek est surpris de les trouver assis assez près l'un de l'autre pour que que leurs bras se touchent. Il leur sourit.

« Alors, c'est là que tu as disparu , » dit Derek en grimpant derrière eux sur le rocher.

Stiles se retourne, alors qu'Erica se pousse pour faire de la place à Derek. Stiles fronce les sourcils en le regardant. Derek soupire. « Je peux m'asseoir? »

Stiles hausse les épaules et reporte son attention sur le lac pendant que Derek s'installe sur le rocher. Il écarte les jambes pour pouvoir avancer et se mettre juste derrière Stiles. Il place ses jambes de chaque côté de Stiles, enroule ses bras autour de sa taille, et niche son menton sur son épaule. Il dépose un petit baiser sur sa joue. « Salut. »

« Salut. »

« Comment se passe la fête? » demande Erica, appuyée contre Boyd, qui est maintenant assis à côté d'elle.

« Très bien, » répond Boyd. « Tout le monde est vraiment sympa. Vous devriez aller leur parler. Montrez-vous plus sociables. »

« Je suis sociable, » objecte Erica. « Je parle à Stiles. »

« Stiles ne compte pas. »

« Merci bien, » dit Stiles d'un ton sarcastique.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire,» reprend Boyd. « Tu es quelqu'un qu'elle connaît déjà. Elle devrait aller à la rencontre des autres, rechercher leur contact.» Boyd lève la main et la laisse courir doucement sur ses cheveux. « Tu devrais au moins essayer. »

Erica soupire. « Peut-être. »

Boyd l'embrasse sur la tempe. « Penses-y. »

« Alors, tu es allé broyer du noir dans les bois pendant tout ce temps? » demande Stiles.

« Non, j'ai parlé avec des gens et j'ai pris plaisir à passer la soirée avec eux, » répond Derek. « Je ne peux pas en dire autant de toi. »

« Commence pas, » rétorque Stiles et Derek soupire à nouveau.

« Prise de bec entre amoureux ? » s'enquiert Erica, un sourire en coin.

« Derek s'est comporté comme un con en se montrant d'humeur maussade. »

« Bon à savoir que certaines choses ne changent pas, » réplique Erica, en faisant un clin d'œil à Derek. Celui-ci lui sourit, amusé.

« Je suis toujours en colère contre toi,» dit Stiles, en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Derek le serre plus fort et appuie son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles. Il entend Stiles pousser un soupir. Il peut flairer l'odeur de la frustration, de la colère et du désarroi partout sur Stiles. Il comprend ce qu'il ressent.

Derek ne sait pas comment dire à Stiles ce qu'il éprouve; il ne sait pas non plus comment faire en sorte de le laisser l'aider. Derek ne sait pas comment accepter de l'aide ou s'ouvrir aux gens. Baisser sa garde vis-à-vis de sa meute est déjà assez difficile, et il s'agit pourtant de sa meute. Peu importe à quel point il aime Stiles, il lui est difficile de renoncer au rôle de le protéger et de laisser Stiles le protéger à son tour et prendre soin de lui. Derek ne sait toujours pas s'il mérite qu'on prenne soin de lui ou qu'on le protège.

Derek dépose un léger baiser sur le côté du cou de Stiles et ce dernier exhale encore un soupir. « Ne pense pas que tu puisses te sortir de ce mauvais pas en te blottissant contre mon cou pour respirer mon odeur et en m'embrassant. »

« Je sais, » dit Derek tout contre sa peau. « Mais je pensais que tu aimerais peut-être en discuter en privé.»

« Vous pouvez en discuter maintenant,» intervient Erica. « Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Derek grogne contre la nuque de Stiles, et il perçoit le frisson qui traverse son corps de part en part. Il mordille doucement son cou et sent immédiatement l'intérêt accru que manifeste Stiles à son égard. Il inhale profondément son parfum et souhaite subitement qu'ils soient seuls. Il voudrait désormais se frotter partout sur Stiles.

Mais au lieu de le faire, il s'écarte de lui. « Tu veux venir chez moi ? » demande Derek .

« Je suis trop furieux pour faire l'amour avec toi en ce moment,» rétorque Stiles.

Derek gémit et laisse tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Stiles. Erica rit, et même Boyd glousse. « Pour discuter, pas pour avoir des relations sexuelles. »

« Je suis censé m'assurer que personne ne s'entretue pendant la soirée, » fait remarquer Stiles.

« Tu as fait jusqu'ici du très bon boulot, perché à cet endroit, » réplique Derek d'un ton pince sans rire. Stiles lui envoie un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Je ne veux pas parler, » dit Stiles. « Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Derek décide de ne rien répondre. Il sait que ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour avoir une discussion, en particulier avec Boyd et Erica assis juste à côté d'eux. Mais Stiles est tellement exaspérant. A un moment donné, il veut parler avec Derek, et puis l'instant d'après, quand Derek est prêt à discuter avec lui, il ne veut plus parler. Vraiment, pense-t-il, Stiles est juste aussi têtu qu'une bourrique.

Derek tente de trouver un moyen de convaincre Stiles de partir avec lui lorsqu'il entend des voix et des pas lui parvenir du sentier. Cora et Kira arrivent dans la clairière, suivies d'Hayden et de Liam, puis de Corey, de Danny,de Mason, et enfin de Scott, accompagné de Lydia et de Jackson.

« Alors, c'est là que vous faites la fête! » s'exclame Kira, souriant tout en posant le pied sur le rocher. « Stiles, je ne t'ai pas vu du toute la soirée. »

«J'étais pourtant là, » proteste-t-il.

« Durant trois secondes en tout, » rétorque sèchement Lydia. Derek peut sentir qu'elle est devenue la cible de l'irritation de Stiles et il embrasse donc la nuque de ce dernier.

« Hé, voici un chouette endroit pour nager, aussi chouette qu'un autre, » s'écrie Liam, qui bondit alors au-dessus de leurs têtes pour sauter dans le lac. Il provoque tellement d'éclaboussures en plongeant dans l'eau qu'il les arrose. Stiles lance des injures à Liam pendant que les autres commencent à courir et à sauter dans l'eau.

Scott se hisse sur le rocher et s'installe à côté de Stiles, en lui tapotant légèrement le tibia pour s'annoncer. Lydia et Jackson se sont assis au bord du rocher, et ce dernier remue un pied dans l'eau tandis que Lydia s'appuie contre lui et leur fait face. Cora prend place aux côtés de Boyd.

« Le rocher est bondé, on dirait, » dit Stiles, en jetant un regard en direction d'Erica.

Erica réplique : « Oh, ça va, ce n'est pas trop mal. »

« Oui, » acquiesce Stiles. « Je suppose que tu as raison. »

Les gens commencent à discuter pendant que Derek resserre sa prise autour de Stiles et regarde la meute de Scott jouer dans l'eau. Kira et Hayden jouent à se foncer dessus, juchées sur les épaules de Danny et de Liam, et Corey et Mason nagent ensemble, plus loin dans le lac. Ils ont l'air heureux et comblés, et Derek pense à ce qu'a dit Cora, qu'ils pourraient peut-être construire quelque chose de plus grand et de plus important. Scott l'a fait; peut-être que Derek pourrait à son tour aussi un jour le faire.

XXXXXX

« Tu penses vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? » demande Stiles tout en rangeant son sac de voyage à côté de celui de Derek dans le coffre de la Camaro. Il commence à mâcher le bord de l'ongle de son pouce. « Je veux dire, embarquer Boyd et Erica - et Scott, Lydia et moi, qui faisons partie d'une autre meute – pour, attends un peu, nous rendre sur le territoire d'une autre meute ? »

Derek se penche dans le coffre pour mieux positionner les sacs afin qu'ils prennent moins de place dans le coffre. Stiles a simplement balancé son sac à l'intérieur sans se soucier de ranger réellement les affaires. « Marjorie est une alliée, » lui répond Derek - encore une fois. Ils avaient déjà au cette conversation ensemble lorsque Derek avait suggéré qu'ils aillent tous dans le Nevada pour rendre visite à Marjorie. La conversation téléphonique avec elle s'était déroulée il y avait plus d'une semaine, mais essayer de s'ajuster au planning de chacun avait été plus compliqué que Derek ne l'avait anticipé. « Je pense que Boyd et Erica devraient rencontrer Marjorie parce qu'elle est Alpha depuis longtemps et elle sera peut-être en mesure de leur apporter des connaissances pour qu'ils comprennent mieux leur condition actuelle. Je pense que Scott devrait rencontrer Marjorie parce qu'il a besoin de commencer à établir des alliances avec d'autres meutes. » Derek se tourne vers Stiles, place sa main sur son épaule, puis la fait courir le long de celle-ci, pose sa paume sur le côté du cou de Stiles, les doigts déployés sur sa nuque. « De plus, je veux que Marjorie te rencontre. »

Stiles rougit légèrement et mord sa lèvre pour cacher son sourire. Il dit alors : « Bien, mais je te signale que je suis toujours en colère contre toi. »

Derek soupire et Scott arrive pour mettre son sac dans le coffre. Ce trajet en voiture s'annonce long.

Derek prend Stiles et Scott dans sa Camaro, Cora se charge d'emmener Boyd et Erica dans le SUV, et Jackson et Lydia prennent la Porsche. Cela faisait déjà un moment que Derek voulait emmener Jackson voir Marjorie, et maintenant que Boyd et Erica sont ici, il a pensé que c'était le moment idéal pour le faire. Il a invité Stiles à se joindre au voyage parce qu'il voulait le présenter à sa famille éloignée, et il a invité Scott afin qu'il puisse le présenter à la meute de Marjorie. Et Lydia avait décrété que si Scott et Stiles se rendaient dans le Nevada, elle aussi viendrait puisque sa meute et son petit ami y allaient.

Ils partent donc tous en voiture pour le Nevada. Derek n'est pas sûr de savoir ce qui lui a est passé par la tête quand il a pris cette décision.

Scott et Stiles font le plus gros de la conversation pendant les deux premières heures du voyage. Ce n'est pas que Derek se sente mal à l'aise avec Scott dans la voiture. Au contraire, il se sent étonnamment bien avec lui et Stiles, alors qu'il doit partager son espace personnel avec eux. Il est simplement perdu dans ses pensées.

Derek sait qu'il est risqué d'emmener Boyd et Erica sur le territoire d'une autre meute. Mais Marjorie a beaucoup plus d'expérience que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Il sait que Scott pense toujours que Boyd et Erica ne sont pas fiables, et il sait que ce n'est désormais qu'une question de temps pour que les Alphas remontent la piste de Boyd et d'Erica jusqu'à Beacon Hills. Derek pense que ceux qui les traquaient ont probablement déjà compris où Boyd et Erica se trouvent et sont retournés en informer Deucalion - ou qui que ce soit qui les a chargés de cette mission. Boyd et Erica sont revenus sur leur territoire d'origine, celui de leur meute d'origine, qui est protégée par une meute bien établie avec à sa tête un Alpha et leur retour constitue une menace bien plus grande qu'une meute hétéroclite réduite à un couple de loups en fuite.

Et par-dessus le marché, Derek et Stiles ne se sont pas réconciliés depuis leur dispute ni n'en ont reparlé le soir où elle a éclaté. Stiles avait travaillé les deux derniers jours avant leur départ, et quand Derek avait suggéré qu'ils se voient, Stiles avait déclaré qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

Derek aurait souhaité qu'ils entreprennent ce voyage en meilleurs termes. Il pense qu'il pourrait vraiment se décider, à présent, à avoir recours au soutien de Stiles. Mais il sait que c'est sa putain de faute s'il réagit au quart de tour en se comportant comme un connard. Un jour, peut-être, il pourra arriver à résoudre ce problème chez lui. Mais il ne se berce pas trop d'illusions. Connaissant sa chance, il va probablement continuer à se fermer comme une huître et à repousser Stiles jusqu'à ce que ce dernier finisse par le quitter en mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux.

Derek est tiré de ses pensées lorsque la main de Stiles recouvre la sienne. « Tu es à des années-lumière d'ici, » dit Stiles à voix basse. Derek jette un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, et y voit Scott en train de pianoter sur son téléphone, un grand casque sur ses oreilles. « Il a dit qu'il voulait discuter par messages avec la jeune fille avec qui il sort et qu'il voulait écouter un album qu'il a téléchargé. Je pense qu'il essaie de nous laisser un peu d'intimité parce qu'il sait que nous nous sommes disputés. »

« Je ne vais pas discuter avec toi alors que Scott se trouve dans la voiture, » répond Derek, « Même s'il n'écoute pas notre conversation. »

Stiles soupire, mais entrelace leurs doigts. Il caresse de son pouce le talon de la main de Derek. « Es-tu nerveux à l'idée d'aller voir Marjorie? »

« Un peu, » reconnaît Derek.

« Eh bien, mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien aller de travers, je te le demande, hein ? Deux loups-garous Alphas, quatre Bêtas de deux meutes différentes, une Banshee et un être humain. On dirait la parfaite recette pour un désastre annoncé. »

« Ou l'introduction d'une blague. » Stiles rit pendant que Derek poursuit : « Deux Bêtas, un Alpha, et une Banshee entrent dans un bar ... » Derek esquisse un sourire.

« La raison principale de la présence de Scott, c'est qu'il ne veut pas que j'aille où que ce soit avec Erica et Boyd sans lui. »

« Je sais, » dit Derek. « Malgré le fait que je serai toujours là pour te protéger. »

« Il le sait et il te fait confiance, » affirme Stiles. « Mais il ne leur fait tout simplement pas confiance. » Derek fronce les sourcils. « De plus, je pense qu'il est mal à l'aise à l'idée que je rende visite à une meute inconnue. »

« Il finira par s'y faire, » dit Derek. « Nous avons beaucoup d'amis là-bas, et j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes quand j'irai les voir. »

Stiles se penche et embrasse la joue de Derek. « C'est une idée qui me plaît. »

Le GPS indique qu'ils devraient mettre huit heures pour arriver à l'endroit où la meute vit dans le Nevada, mais avec trois loups-garous au volant, ils seront arrivés dans cinq heures et demie tout au plus. « Mon père désapprouverait tout ça, » avait décrété Stiles lorsque l'aiguille du cadran indiquant leur vitesse avait atteint le chiffre de 90 miles à l'heure, soit près de 150 kilomètres/heure.

« Penses-tu vraiment que je ferais quoi que ce soit pour te mettre en danger? » avait alors demandé Derek.

Lorsque Derek arrive en voiture, Marjorie et trois des membres les plus proches de sa meute sont debout à l'extérieur de la maison. Marjorie porte une simple robe taillée dans un coton fluide, et ses longs cheveux blancs lâchés retombent librement sur ses épaules. Elle semble détendue, maternelle, et Derek lui est reconnaissant d'avoir fait le choix de ne pas s'être entourée d'un nombre excessif de membres de sa meute parce qu'il ne sait jamais vraiment quelle sera la réaction d'Erica.

Derek dit à Stiles et à Scott de rester dans la voiture puis en sort. Comme de bien entendu, ils ignorent sa recommandation et sortent à leur tour de la voiture juste après lui. Stiles marche à grands pas vers lui et se place à ses côtés, et Derek éprouve à son égard une poussée d'affection mêlée d'irritation, et bien qu'il n'ait aucunement l'intention de le lui avouer, il est heureux de voir que Stiles a fait comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ses consignes et est sorti de la voiture pour venir à ses côtés.

« Derek, » dit Marjorie, en souriant chaleureusement pendant qu'elle s'avance vers lui les bras tendus. Derek va vers elle et lui donne une accolade. Elle le serre fort, répandant sur lui son parfum maintenant qu'il est sur son territoire.

Quand Marjorie cesse leur étreinte, elle se tourne vers les autres. « Vous devez être Stiles et Scott. » Ses yeux luisent, rouges, et Scott lui répond en faisant flamboyer les siens. Lorsque Marjorie s'approche de lui au lieu d'aller tout d'abord vers Scott et qu'elle le prend dans ses bras, Stiles la contemple avec un mélange de fascination et d'appréhension. «Je suis tellement heureuse que Derek t'ait rencontré, » lui chuchote-t-elle et Derek se sent embarrassé sous le regard que lui adresse Stiles, qui semble complètement incapable de savoir comment réagir.

« Mais il n'y a pas de quoi ? » réplique Stiles, confus, lorsque Marjorie met un terme leur accolade.

Elle lui sourit avant de passer à Scott. « Tu dois être Scott, » dit-elle. Elle prend sa main et la recouvre de la sienne. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré un véritable Alpha auparavant, et j'ai seulement entendu quelques légendes à propos d'un véritable Alpha qui aurait été aussi jeune que toi. Je suis si heureuse que tu te sois joint à Derek pour venir nous voir. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te rencontrer. »

Scott lui adresse un grand sourire. « Ravi de vous rencontrer également. »

« Derek m'a dit que tu n'avais pas rencontré beaucoup de meutes. »

« J'en ai rencontré, mais elle n'étaient pas amicales. ».

Elle lui sourit tristement. « Nous existons pourtant, je t'assure. »

Marjorie abandonne la main de Scott lorsque Cora sort de la voiture. Elle sourit largement pendant qu'elle se dirige vers Marjorie. Puis elle la prend dans ses bras avec allégresse. «Où est Jackson? Vous aviez promis d'enfin l'emmener, » demande Marjorie tout en fixant, dans l'expectative, les voitures. Jackson et Lydia sortent de la Porsche, et Jackson semble troublé de voir que Marjorie montre autant de sollicitude et de chaleur à son égard. Jackson donne l'impression qu'il ne sait pas trop comment réagir devant un loup-garou Alpha qui l'inonde d'autant de marques d'attention, et qui est d'autre part une parente éloignée. C'est la première Hale qui lui soit apparentée qu'il ait jamais rencontrée de sa vie en dehors de Derek, Cora et Malia.

Boyd et Erica sont encore dans la voiture. Sur un signe de tête de Derek, Boyd se tourne vers Erica, lui dit quelque chose à voix si basse que même lui ne parvient pas à entendre ce qu'il a dit, puis Boyd ouvre la portière. Il sort d'abord, attend ensuite qu'Erica observe les gens rassemblés dehors, tout en restant assise sur la banquette arrière. Elle finit par se déplacer sur le siège et ouvre lentement la portière.

Erica se met debout derrière Boyd, le corps de ce dernier agissant comme un bouclier entre elle et le reste du monde. Les yeux d'Erica papillonnent autour d'elle, assimilant les environs. Derek sait qu'il y a beaucoup de parfums et de sons inconnus, et bien il n'y ait que trois autres Bêtas, il peut entendre les battements de coeur de plusieurs autres loups-garous qui se trouvent non loin de là. Erica examine les trois Bêtas d'un air soupçonneux, puis tourne sa tête dans toutes les directions, cherchant à repérer ainsi s'il y a aux alentours d'autres loups ou des menaces potentielles.

Marjorie reste debout, immobile quelques instants, faisant luire ses yeux pendant que Boyd la regarde tranquillement, en faisant également briller les siens. Lorsque Marjorie s'avance enfin vers eux, elle le fait délibérément avec lenteur, et veille à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques. Boyd ne bouge pas de l'endroit où il se trouve, et se tient debout, entre Marjorie et Erica.

« Bonjour Boyd, Erica, » dit Marjorie tandis qu'elle se rapproche d'eux. « Je suis Marjorie, Alpha de ce territoire. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas tracé les runes, » chuchote Erica si bas que Derek n'arrive presque pas à l'entendre ; la main d'Erica se contracte sans cesse.

« Nous avons nos propres charmes de protection disposés tout autour des frontières qui bordent notre territoire, » explique Marjorie. « Notre émissaire a été informé de votre situation et a mis en place des précautions supplémentaires avant votre arrivée. Rien de fâcheux ne vous arrivera tant que vous resterez à l'intérieur de ces frontières. »

Boyd se détend, mais Erica reste sur le qui-vive et tendue. Après que Marjorie et Boyd se sont serré la main et ont échangé quelques plaisanteries, ce dernier s'écarte pour qu'elle puisse parler à Erica. Celle-ci regarde Marjorie d'une façon qui semble indiquer qu'elle s'apprête à fuir de façon imminente, et quand Marjorie étend sa main vers elle, Erica tressaille.

« Oh, ma pauvre enfant, » dit Marjorie. « Que t'ont-ils fait? » Elle ne baisse pas la main, mais la tend toujours lentement vers Erica. Cette dernière l'examine avec circonspection jusqu'à ce que Marjorie la touche enfin et, dans un geste plein de tendresse, passe sa main sur ses cheveux. Erica semble se détendre au contact de Marjorie.

Marjorie reste près d'elle, aux côtés de Boyd, puis se retourne. Elle désigne les trois Bêtas qui sont restés à proximité. « Ce sont mes enfants, Owen et Olivia, et ma petite-fille Cathy.» Derek les connaît bien tous les trois. Ils ont des cheveux d'un même brun foncé et la peau d'un même bronze profond. « Ils vont vous conduire à la maison d'hôtes et vous la faire visiter, c'est là où vous logerez. Si Boyd et Erica sont d'accord, je voudrais parler avec eux et leur faire rencontrer mon émissaire. »

« J'irai avec vous », dit Derek, en faisant un pas en avant.

« Je le ferai, » propose Cora. «S'ils le veulent. Tu pourras rester avec les autres. »

Derek jette un coup d'œil à Erica et Boyd ; ce dernier hausse les épaules. Il peut dire que Cora est vraiment déterminée à les accompagner, et elle a raison. Il devrait rester avec les autres, d'autant plus qu'ils sont en présence d'une Alpha et d'une meute qui leur sont étrangères. De plus, il n'est pas certain de vouloir vraiment se séparer de Stiles.

Derek acquiesce en regardant Cora, et elle lui sourit avec gratitude. Il ne quitte pas des yeux Marjorie pendant qu'elle et Olivia emmènent Boyd et les autres vers le bâtiment principal jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se poser sur son bras. Il tourne la tête et voit Stiles debout à côté de lui, et ce dernier désigne d'un mouvement de sa tête l'endroit où Owen et Cathy sont en train de discuter avec Scott et Jackson alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la maison d'hôtes en marchant.

Derek saisit rapidement son sac et celui de Stiles dans le coffre de la Camaro et les suit.

Une fois que Cathy a conduit Derek à sa chambre, il laisse tomber les sacs, et Cathy se précipite vers lui pour l'enlacer. « C'est si bon de te revoir, Derek! » s'exclame-t-elle. Il l'enlace à son tour maladroitement, et elle rompt leur accolade d'un air satisfait. Cathy repousse ses cheveux noirs pour les chasser de son visage tout en se tournant vers Stiles, qui les observe, la mine désapprobatrice. «Et je suis si heureuse que tu aies emmené cette fois-ci plus de gens avec toi ! Stiles, je suis tellement excitée à l'idée d'apprendre à te connaître. » Cathy lui lance un sourire éclatant, et Stiles semble troublé par son affabilité et tout à la fois s'en méfier. Derek avait oublié à quel point Cathy pouvait se montrer exubérante.

« Cathy, » dit Owen lorsqu'il apparaît sur le seuil de la chambre. « Ne les importune pas en les accablant de tes questions.»

« Ugh, ce n'est pas ce que je suis en train de faire, oncle Owen, » réplique Cathy. « Mais nous n'avons pas vu Derek depuis si longtemps ! Et ses amis semblent si gentils. »

« Laisse-leur un moment de répit pour s'installer avant de les assaillir de questions, » la sermonne gentiment Owen. « Ils ont fait un long voyage depuis Beacon Hills. »

Cathy fronce les sourcils tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Derek demande: « Tu seras là au moment de dîner, n'est-ce pas? »

Cathy se retourne et son visage s'illumine. « Oh oui. Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde. »

« Je pense que tu me dois une partie de cartes. Tu as affirmé que tu devais restaurer ton honneur après que je t'ai battue à plate couture lors de notre dernier tournoi.»

Cathy lui lance un regard contrarié. « Je suis toujours d'avis que tu as triché. »

« Mauvaise perdante. »

« Nous verrons bien. » Elle sourit et fait un dernier signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir avant de quitter la pièce avec Owen. Derek va vers la porte et la ferme, ce qui leur permet à tous les deux de respirer enfin, ce dont ils avaient bien besoin. Derek a envie de se détendre quelques instants après tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Quand il se retourne, il voit que Stiles le regarde fixement, les mains sur ses hanches, les sourcils haussés et la bouche ouverte. « Tu prends le temps de m'expliquer qui est cette Cathy ? »

Derek rit. « Tu plaisantes. »

«Heu, non, je ne plaisante pas. Elle semblait assez proche de toi, se sentait parfaitement à l'aise quand elle t'étreignait – et dis-moi, qui s'est déjà senti à l'aise en te prenant dans ses bras ? - et vous avez un truc à faire ensemble ? Un truc avec des cartes ? »

« Elle a environ 16 ans, Stiles. » Ce dernier se contente de le fixer dans l'expectative, et attend qu'il lui réponde. Derek fronce les sourcils. « Tu ne peux pas être jaloux, c'est une plaisanterie. »

« Elle avait l'air vraiment heureuse de te voir et très enthousiaste à l'idée de te prendre dans ses bras. Je suis sûr qu'elle a au moins 18 ans. Et ça n'a pas dû t'échapper qu'elle est super mignonne ? Et pétillante? »

Derek saisit Stiles par le bras et l'attire près de lui pour pouvoir poser ses bras autour de sa taille. « Je ne sais pas quel âge elle a, je suppose qu'elle est mignonne, mais je m'en fiche. C'est une fille agréable. Nous avons joué beaucoup aux cartes ensemble pendant mon séjour chez Marjorie. Je suis resté ici pendant près d'un an, donc j'ai appris à connaître vraiment bien tout le monde. »

« Et jusqu'à quel point as-tu bien appris à connaître Cathy ? »

Derek ne répond pas et, à la place, embrasse Stiles. Ce dernier marmonne contre sa bouche : « Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

« Je n'ai fréquenté personne lorsque j'étais ici, » dit Derek en soupirant. « Il n'y a donc personne ici dont tu dois être jaloux. Cora sortait de temps en temps avec un gars du nom d'Esuardo, et ils faisaient assez régulièrement l'amour. Et oui, » ajoute Derek en voyant l'expression de Stiles, « Je vais t'informer de qui il s'agit dès que nous le verrons. »

« Donc, il n'y a personne ici dont je dois m'inquiéter? » demande Stiles.

Derek entoure de ses mains le visage de Stiles, doucement. « Il n'y a personne, nulle part, et tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Je te l'ai dit. Je suis à toi, totalement à toi.»

Stiles enroule ses bras autour du cou de Derek et plaque son visage contre le sien. « Bon. Je n'aime pas m'imaginer que tu puisses être avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« C'est une chose impossible », dit Derek, le souffle court, tout en ployant légèrement la tête pour exposer davantage son cou. Stiles comprend ce qu'il attend de lui, embrasse son cou, puis le lèche sur le côté, longuement, avant de mordre doucement sa gorge. Derek ne peut pas s'empêcher de plaquer son bas-ventre contre Stiles.

« Tu sais,» murmure Stiles d'une voix si imperceptible que Derek se voit contraint d'utiliser ses capacités surnaturelles pour l'entendre, « Je pensais qu'il s'écoulerait quelques minutes de plus avant que nous fassions l'amour dans une maison appartenant à une autre meute. »

Derek attire Stiles plus près de lui et pousse ses hanches en avant, s'efforçant d'intensifier les frottements contre son sexe. « Ça fait trop longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas fait, » répond Derek en chuchotant. « Nous aurions dû mieux réfléchir à la frustration que l'interruption de notre activité sexuelle allait provoquer avant de voyager quelque part ensemble. »

« Eh bien, si Cora peut s'accorder quelques parties de jambes en l'air pendant son séjour ici, nous pouvons aussi nous le permettre. » Stiles pousse Derek sur les épaules jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se mette à reculer, puis le jette sur le lit. Derek rebondit sur le matelas pendant que Stiles place un genou à côté de lui et rampe sur son corps.

Derek enlace Stiles et l'embrasse comme si sa propre vie dépendait de ce baiser. La dernière fois que Derek a tenu Stiles entre ses bras ou l'a embrassé remonte à trop longtemps – bien _trop longtemps_. Alors que Stiles l'embrasse avec avidité, sa langue et sa bouche s'activant furieusement, impérieuses et empressées, Derek se demande à quel propos ils ont bien pu se disputer et se demande pourquoi ils ont été assez stupides pour perdre tout ce temps – même si cela n'a duré que quelques jours.

Stiles s'affaire avec enthousiasme entre leurs deux corps, bataille maladroitement avec la braguette de Derek. Celui-ci s'écarte alors de Stiles assez longtemps pour lui faciliter la tâche. Stiles se redresse afin de pouvoir mieux accéder à leurs fermetures éclair, et Derek, tout de suite, déplore l'éloignement de ses lèvres. « Rappelle-moi déjà pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés? » demande-t-il alors que Stiles ouvre sa braguette pour pouvoir baisser ses sous-vêtements et son jean.

« Parce que tu es un connard têtu, » répond Stiles, sa queue se dressant déjà à l'endroit où il a baissé à la hâte son jean.

« Je pense que tu t'es montré aussi têtu que moi. »

Stiles regarde d'un air exaspéré Derek et pointe du doigt leurs sexes dressés. « Allons-nous vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant? »

« Je suppose qu'elle peut attendre. » Derek attrape avec son poing le t-shirt de Stiles et le tire brusquement vers lui, s'emparant à nouveau de ses lèvres tandis que Stiles commence à se frotter contre lui. Derek pousse un petit gémissement dans la bouche de Stiles lorsqu'il sent la verge chaude de ce dernier glisser de toute sa longueur contre la sienne.

Derek sait que leurs ébats ne vont pas durer longtemps. Trop d'heures ont passé depuis le moment où il a touché Stiles, et ses émotions sont impossibles à contenir. Il agrippe donc les hanches de Stiles et va à leur rencontre, anticipant chacune de leur poussée. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il trouve extraordinairement excitant le fait qu'ils soient encore tout habillés et qu'ils se frottent l'un contre l'autre. Il aime la sensation de la queue de Stiles glissant contre la sienne, la façon dont il pousse son bassin contre lui et l'embrasse.

« Putain, Derek, » murmure Stiles, qui laisse échapper un bruit étouffé alors que ses hanches se mettent à trembler. Derek sent une chaleur fulgurante jaillir sur sa peau, puis l'odeur forte de la fragrance de Stiles frappe ses narines, le faisant jouir aussitôt.

Leurs hanches continuent toujours de légèrement bouger alors qu'ils redescendent sur Terre, délivrés de leurs orgasmes, et la verge de Derek est brûlante, lisse et humide de leurs spermes mélangés. Il embrasse Stiles sans se presser, tout en faisant rouler ses hanches, et de petits éclairs de plaisir le traversent de part en part à chaque frottement de sa queue qui se ramollit doucement contre celle de Stiles.

« Ok, » dit Stiles, en se redressant sur ses genoux avant de rouler sur le dos à côté de Derek. « C'est brut de décoffrage. »

Derek tend sa main vers son entrejambe et se caresse avec nonchalance, ses doigts glissant dans les gouttes épaisses et collantes de sperme. Il jette un coup d'œil vers Stiles, qui le regarde avec un sourire comblé, et il porte alors sa main à sa bouche pour lécher le foutre sur ses doigts. Il lui est facile de distinguer le goût de sa semence par rapport à la saveur de celle Stiles, et ce petit aperçu lui donne une folle envie d'enfouir sa tête entre les jambes de Stiles et de le lécher pour le nettoyer de toute trace de sperme. Pour l'instant, il parvient à se contrôler.

Stiles secoue la tête, mais sourit. « Imbécile de loup-garou. »

« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aimer le goût que tu as. » Stiles rougit, alors Derek roule sur son flanc afin de l'embrasser.

Quand Stiles se détache de ses lèvres, il dit : « Tu veux vraiment lécher tout mon sperme, c'est ça? » Cette fois, c'est au tour de Derek de rougir, et Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. «Vas-y, gros dur. Je ne te juge aucunement. J'ai _zéro problemo_ quand il s'agit d'accepter que tu poses ta bouche partout sur mon sexe.»

Derek hésite un instant, mais à l'expression qu'arbore Stiles sur son visage, à la fois encourageante, satisfaite et heureuse, il succombe à ses pulsions. Il change de position jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve penché sur l'entrejambe de Stiles et alors qu'il se baisse, il inspire et grogne doucement lorsqu'il hume l'odeur parfaite exhalée par leurs fragrances combinées. Stiles tend la main, glisse ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek, et lui gratte le cuir chevelu tandis que ce dernier lèche la semence sur sa peau.

Les yeux de Derek suivent les contours de la queue de Stiles pendant qu'il passe la langue sur sa peau, autour de son aine. Derek sait que c'est lui qui a décidé de construire leur relation lentement, sans précipitation, mais il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas passé assez de temps à étudier en détail la queue de Stiles. Il aimerait passer des heures à lécher Stiles, à mémoriser chaque veine et chaque nuance de la peau de sa verge, à laisser courir sa langue le long des sommets et des reliefs de son sexe pendant qu'il en apprend par coeur le goût.

Alors que Derek suce la verge ramollie de Stiles, chaude et lourde sur sa langue, il la sent tressaillir dans sa bouche. « Si tu continues à faire ça, » murmure Stiles, « Tu pourrais bien avoir à lécher une autre giclée de mon sperme. »

« Si nous étions à la maison, je relèverais volontiers ce défi », affirme Derek, en donnant un dernier coup de langue à la queue de Stiles avant de se redresser pour se mettre en position assise. « Je devrais probablement songer à me laver. »

« Ouais, je ne vais pas lécher ton sperme séché pour t'en débarrasser, désolé. » Stiles tire la langue, et Derek se penche et enroule ses lèvres autour d'elle. Stiles ouvre alors sa bouche pour lui donner un long baiser humide.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais lécher mon sperme s'il n'était pas séché? » demande Derek et ses prunelles deviennent plus ardentes pendant que son cerveau tente de se représenter cette vision.

« Ecoute, si ça t'excite autant, alors oui, bon sang. Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouvais que ça te rendait sexy. »

Derek sourit, ressent une bouffée de tendresse inattendue pour l'homme qui est couché sous lui. Il laisse traîner ses doigts le long du front de Stiles, puis le long de sa joue. « Je te remercie. »

Le visage de Stiles se plisse de confusion. « Pour quelle raison ? Parce que j'accepte d'avaler ton sperme? »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Non. Enfin, oui. Mais je te remercie d'accepter qui je suis. D'accepter _ce que_ je suis. »

Stiles tend la main et la met en coupe autour du visage de Derek, faisant glisser son pouce à travers les poils drus de sa barbe. « Derek, j'aime que tu sois un loup-garou. Jamais je ne voudrais que tu me caches cet aspect de ta personnalité. Notre relation doit être basée sur la réciprocité. Tu mérites que tes désirs soient satisfaits, tout comme les miens, même s'ils sont légèrement différents. La manière dont je prends mon pied diverge de la tienne, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'aime pas ce qui te branche. Et même, j'ajouterais…» Stiles se redresse sur ses coudes et embrasse Derek tendrement. «Que j'aime te rendre heureux.»

Derek ravale son envie de dire à Stiles qu'il l'aime, et, à la place, l'embrasse encore une fois.

Derek reboutonne son pantalon et va se laver, puis il enfile des sous-vêtements et un t-shirt propres pendant que Stiles va à son tour dans la salle de bain. Tandis que Stiles change son jean et sa paire de boxer, Derek s'étend sur le lit et ferme les yeux.

Il sourit lorsqu'il sent le matelas baisser sous le poids de Stiles qui vient se blottir contre lui. « Fatigué? » demande Stiles.

« Pas vraiment. Juste un peu épuisé, sur un plan émotionnel. »

« Est-ce que c'est difficile pour toi d'être de retour ici ? »

« Non. » Derek ouvre ses yeux et se retourne pour regarder Stiles, qui a posé sa tête sur son épaule. « Je suis content de pouvoir passer de nouveau du temps avec la meute de Marjorie. C'est agréable d'être avec sa famille, même si c'est de la famille éloignée.»

Ils restent allongés, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, silencieux. Derek peut entendre lui parvenir aux oreilles des sons indistincts, venus d'ailleurs, des murmures de voix provenant de la maison réservée aux invités, le son de trois autres battements de cœur, les bruits et les odeurs émis par d'autres loups qui se trouvent à l'extérieur du bâtiment. C'est une rumeur diffuse, apaisante, une sorte de bourdonnement en arrière-fond que Derek ne cherche pas à troubler.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Derek après qu'ils sont restés couchés pendant un certain temps. «De t'avoir repoussé … Je … J'essaye, Stiles, j'essaye vraiment d'agir autrement. »

« Je sais,» répond calmement Stiles. « Parfois, ça ne suffit pas de vouloir. »

« Je sais.» Derek soupire et embrasse les cheveux de Stiles. « Je veux te laisser m'apporter ton aide. J'essaie juste de comprendre comment parvenir à le faire. »

« Je n'aurais pas dû non plus me comporter comme un enfoiré avec toi. Je suppose que c'est ce qui fait de nous un couple remarquable. »

Derek s'esclaffe. « Je suppose. Deux vrais glands. »

«J'apprécie d'ailleurs sans réserve nos deux glands. _**(2)**_ »

Derek gémit pendant que Stiles éclate de rire.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Derek reçoit un message de Cora alors qu'il somnolait sur le lit avec Stiles. Ce dernier s'étire et bâille pendant que Derek se lève. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Cora m'a demandé de venir les rejoindre. » Derek jette un coup d'œil à Stiles, vautré sur le dos, les cheveux à moitié aplatis sur sa tête, son t-shirt relevé dévoilant sa peau pâle et lisse sur laquelle court un liseré de poils sombres. Derek sourit avant de demander: « Tu veux venir avec à moi? »

Stiles se hâte tellement de sortir du lit qu'il en trébuche.

Derek et Stiles arrivent à la résidence principale du domaine cinq minutes plus tard. Olivia les accueille à la porte d'entrée et les conduit à travers un salon décoré dans un style rustique pour aller dans une grande salle de réunion située à l'arrière du bâtiment. Marjorie est assise dans un fauteuil installé contre le mur au fond de la pièce, Boyd et Erica sont assis sur un canapé à deux places tandis qu'Olivia et Cora partagent un autre canapé. Owen et un second Bêta, Paul, se tiennent debout le long du mur, et l'émissaire de la meute, Wendy, est également debout, à côté Marjorie. Derek fait un signe de tête à Paul pour le saluer quand il entre dans la pièce, et Paul lui retourne la politesse avec un sourire.

Derek s'appuie contre le mur à côté de Cora installée sur le divan, et Erica se pousse assez pour que Stiles puisse se faufiler entre elle et le bras du canapé. Marjorie observe tout ce petit monde avec les yeux d'une Alpha expérimentée et compétente.

« Bonjour Derek, » dit Marjorie avec un sourire. « Je suis heureuse que tu aies emmené Stiles avec toi. »

« Comme si Stiles aurait supporté d'être laissé pour compte, » fait remarquer Cora, et Stiles lui décoche un regard noir, mais ne dit rien. Marjorie rit sous cape.

« Il est tout à fait évident que Stiles est un membre essentiel de ces deux meutes, » affirme Marjorie, « même s'il est membre de la meute McCall. »

Stiles hausse les épaules et dit: « Que puis-je dire ? Je suis tout simplement trop génial. »

Les yeux de Marjorie se mettent à pétiller alors qu'elle le regarde. « Tu es une étincelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'air blagueur qu'affiche Stiles disparaît lorsqu'il entend ces paroles, et il se met immédiatement sur la défensive. « Oui. »

« Je n'ai pas l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup d'étincelles, » poursuit-elle, en regardant ensuite Wendy. Celle-ci ressemble à une hippie adepte du new age, avec ses fleurs piquées dans ses boucles noires, sa jupe paysanne et son petit haut fleuri bouffant. Derek se surprend soudain à apprécier Deaton pour son absence d'excentricité. Plus exactement, ce genre d'excentricité.

« Les étincelles sont rares, » dit Wendy, d'une voix rêveuse. Derek résiste à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'a pas beaucoup eu affaire à Wendy lorsqu'il était venu autrefois, et il ne le regrette pas. «On sait peu de choses sur leur pouvoir. »

« C'est exactement ce que notre émissaire a dit, » réplique Stiles, toujours sur la défensive.

« Ah, Alan, » sourit Wendy, d'un air serein. « Alan est un homme merveilleux. Un puits de sciences et de connaissances. Votre meute a de la chance de l'avoir. »

Stiles jette un regard rapide à Derek et ce dernier fait un sourire narquois.

« Ton pouvoir est très puissant, » explique Wendy. Stiles se tourne vers elle brusquement.

« Excusez-moi? » dit-il. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez? Je n'ai aucun pouvoir. »

Wendy incline la tête, le scrutant de près. Stiles soutient son regard, sûr de lui malgré le léger tressaillement de son cœur dont il n'ignore pas qu'il ne doit pas échapper à la perspicacité d'une pièce remplie de loups-garous. Derek pense que son assurance et son refus de baisser les yeux devant les loups sont très séduisants. S'il n'était pas déjà fou de lui, ce genre de comportement l'aiderait à tomber raide dingue amoureux de lui.

« Tu as de grands pouvoirs, » poursuit Wendy. « C'est là, juste sous ta peau. Et ici. » Elle lève ses doigts sur ses tempes, et Derek ne manque pas de remarquer que le cœur de Stiles bat un peu plus vite et que son odeur se modifie.

« Il n'y a rien là-dessous, » affirme Stiles. « Vous vous trompez. »

Wendy sourit. « Je ne me trompe pas, mon cher petit. Tu as absorbé de l'énergie, beaucoup, semble-t-il. Tu la tires d'une source. »

« Mais Deaton affirme que je ne parviens pas à me servir de la puissance de Scott pour l'amplifier. »

« Ce n'est pas la seule source dont tu peux tirer de l'énergie. »

Stiles se tourne vers Derek, et la confusion se lit sur son visage. Derek échange un long regard avec Stiles avant de reporter son attention sur Marjorie et Wendy. Il ne veut pas penser à tout ce qu'impliquent ces affirmations. Il ne sait même pas pour quelle raison il devrait croire qu'elles sont pertinentes.

« Quelque chose bloque ta capacité à t'accomplir pleinement. » Wendy fronce les sourcils et incline la tête, comme si elle pouvait voir à travers Stiles. « Et il y a aussi une énergie obscure qui s'est accumulée à l'intérieur de toi. »

Cela suffit. Derek se moque bien de ce que peut dire cette soi-disant émissaire. Il lève la main et désigne Wendy. « Ce sont des foutaises. Il n'y a rien d'obscur en lui. »

L'ambiance dans la salle change. Tous les regards convergent vers Derek, l'atmosphère se tend encore un peu plus et les Bêtas de Marjorie sont sur le qui-vive, en alerte. Derek peut voir qu'Erica commence à s'agiter sur le canapé, et que Boyd a pris ses mains pour les frotter entre les siennes.

« Derek, nous sommes au courant pour le Nogitsune, » déclare calmement Wendy, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. « Nous… »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! » s'écrie Derek, son sang-froid mis à mal. Conserver sa forme humaine mobilise toute son énergie. Pour être tout à fait honnête, si Stiles, Cora, Boyd et Erica n'étaient pas présents dans la pièce, il se serait déjà métamorphosé. Pour l'instant, tous les yeux des membres de l'assemblée sont fixés sur lui, leur regard exprimant un mélange de choc et d'inquiétude. Derek inspire par le nez et serre les dents : « Je ne vois pas comment tout ce qui vous dites en ce moment à propos de Stiles peut se révéler nécessaire et approprié.»

Marjorie tend la main et la pose sur le bras de Wendy. « Derek a raison, » dit Marjorie. «Cela ne nous concerne pas, même si nous trouvons Stiles très intéressant. » Elle sourit à Stiles et hoche la tête. «J'espère que tu ne nous en tiendras pas rigueur et que tu ne te sens pas offensé, Stiles. »

« Non, ça va, » répond Stiles, mais sa réponse est laconique, et Derek peut immédiatement déceler combien Stiles est tendu, sur les nerfs. Il a vraiment envie d'aller donner un coup de poing à Wendy, et la cogner en plein dans sa face de hippie.

« A présent, passons à autre chose,» dit Marjorie, en se tournant vers la salle pour poursuivre la réunion. L'ambiance a changé de façon spectaculaire depuis que Derek et Stiles sont arrivés, et ce changement est évident pour tout le monde. « Nous avons parlé avec Boyd et Erica, qui nous ont livré des informations inestimables sur Deucalion et la meute des Alphas. » Marjorie crache ces mots, comme s'ils lui laissaient un mauvais goût dans la bouche.

Owen fait un pas en avant et s'adresse à Derek. « Une fois que tu nous as contactés, il y a quelques mois de cela, nous sommes allés voir quelques meutes, juste pour les informer de la situation. Une meute alliée, basée juste au nord de la frontière du Canada, nous a dit qu'ils avaient surveillé étroitement leur secteur parce qu'ils avaient repéré beaucoup d'événements étranges qui s'y étaient produits.»

« Des signes de lutte, » dit Olivia. « Des changements dans les habitudes de la faune, une augmentation du chiffre des personnes disparues. Certains membres rattachés à cette meute et vivant dans différentes villes ont signalé une augmentation de la population lupine, ce qui montrait que de nouveaux loups étaient arrivés dans la région. »

« Mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'est présenté officiellement, n'a fait savoir à quelle meute ils étaient rattachés, ni quelles étaient leurs intentions, » reprend Owen. « Des loups traversent tout le temps des territoires, que ce soit pour voyager ou pour aller voir des gens ; l'Alpha qui contrôlait cette zone nous a par conséquent affirmé que ce n'était pas un phénomène exceptionnel. Cependant, il trouve suspect qu'il y ait un nombre accru de loups qu'il ne connaît pas.»

Marjorie regarde Boyd. « Est-ce que ce secteur pourrait être celui où les Alphas vous retenaient comme otages ? »

Boyd hausse les épaules. « C'est possible. Les arbres et le paysage concordent avec la flore que nous avons pu voir, cependant la plus grande partie de la flore au nord-ouest du Pacifique ressemble à ça. Mais quel que soit le lieu où nous nous trouvions, nous étions dans un endroit extrêmement reculé et isolé de tout. »

« Il y a autre chose, » poursuit Olivia. « Nous avons entendu parler de membres de meute disparus. Des Bêtas. Jamais plus d'un par meute, aucun indice suggérant un décès, ils avaient tout simplement disparu. »

« Ça leur ressemble,» grogne Boyd. « Ils ne peuvent rien faire sans leurs Bêtas. »

Marjorie soupire, le coude sur le bras de sa chaise, le front reposant sur ses doigts. «Qu'est devenu notre monde ?» murmure-t-elle. « Les Alphas sont censés protéger les membres de leur meute, les diriger, favoriser les interactions entre les différentes meutes et encourager la prospérité des loups-garous. » Elle secoue la tête. « Des Alphas qui utilisent leur pouvoir pour détruire, pour voler des Bêtas et torturer de pauvres loups innocents… » Ses yeux se posent sur Boyd et Erica. « C'est méprisable. » Marjorie regarde Cora puis Derek, et leur adresse un sourire triste. « J'aimerais que votre mère soit ici, » dit-elle.« Sa présence serait un tel atout précieux pendant cette période de crise.»

Derek oublie parfois que la mort de sa famille a affecté d'autres personnes que lui seul. Entendre Marjorie parler de sa mère le lui rappelle toujours.

« Boyd pense qu'ils vont venir à Beacon Hills pour les retrouver, » explique Marjorie. «Qu'en penses-tu, Derek? »

« Je pense qu'ils savent déjà qu'ils sont à Beacon Hills, » répond Derek. « Je pense qu'ils sont probablement retournés auprès de Deucalion pour l'informer que Boyd et Erica sont revenus dans leur région natale. Cela va donner à Deucalion le parfait prétexte pour rassembler ses Alphas et nous attaquer. Il pourra ainsi se venger de Scott tout en finalisant l'unité de sa nouvelle meute. » Derek croise ses bras sur sa poitrine et change de position sur ses jambes.

« Je ne savais pas que c'est ce que tu pensais, » lâche Stiles. Derek lui lance un coup d'oeil désolé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait cherché à tenir exprès dans l'ignorance Stiles. Ils n'ont tout simplement pas eu beaucoup de temps pour discuter de ce sujet, pas avec tout le temps qu'ils ont passé à se quereller.

«C'est une très bonne hypothèse, » dit Marjorie, manifestement impressionnée par son raisonnement, et il ressent l'envie de gonfler sa poitrine de fierté en entendant un Alpha l'encenser.

«S'ils attaquent, » demande Owen , « serez-vous en mesure de vous protéger? »

Derek regarde Stiles, puis Cora, Boyd et Erica. « Je l'espère bien. »

« Nous allons continuer à rassembler autant d'informations que possible, » dit Marjorie. «Si vous pensez que vous n'arriverez pas à les combattre seuls, faites-nous-le savoir. Nous viendrons vous prêter main forte. »

Stiles les considère avec étonnement. Même Derek est un peu déconcerté. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'ils s'engagent à combattre à leurs côtés. «Merci, » souffle Derek, et Marjorie sourit.

XXXXXXX

Au dîner, Stiles lance à Derek un regard éloquent lorsque Cathy s'empare du siège à côté de lui. Derek rit discrètement, met son bras autour de Stiles, et l'attire contre lui afin qu'il puisse embrasser sa joue. Stiles semble apaisé, jusqu'à ce que Cathy commence à lui parler. Mais, pour être tout à fait juste, elle parle également à Cora, Boyd et Scott. Cathy aime tout simplement bavarder.

Le dîner est bruyant, les convives nombreux, occupant trois longues tables installées à l'extérieur de la maison. Il y a des lanternes suspendues dans les arbres autour de l'endroit où ils mangent et des torches de jardin en bambou allumées. La plupart des membres de la meute de Marjorie sont venus assister au repas, et Derek et Cora passent leur soirée à parler à de vieux amis qu'ils présentent à Jackson. Derek essaie de présenter Stiles à tout le monde, mais il le perd de vue au bout d'à peu près une heure et n'a pas le temps de le chercher tant il enchaîne les discussions où il prend des nouvelles des uns et des autres.

Scott a déjà parlé avec Marjorie et quelques-uns de ses Bêtas pendant près d'une heure, et il semble se sentir à l'aise et s'amuser. Jackson et Lydia ont de leur côté formé leur propre groupe, constitué de deux cousins éloignés de la lignée des Hale et de leurs compagnons, et même Erica a engagé une conversation avec deux personnes. La meute de Marjorie est accueillante et chaleureuse, et tout ceux qui sont venus de Beacon Hills semblent être satisfaits et détendus. Derek a l'impression qu'on lui a enlevé des épaules un poids énorme.

Lorsque Derek retrouve enfin Stiles, celui-ci est assis autour d'une table et joue aux cartes avec Cathy, Boyd, Paul, et une autre Bêta du nom d'Yvonne qui fait partie de la meute. Derek se met derrière Stiles , pose ses mains sur ses épaules puis examine ses cartes.

« Je pense que ton petit ami triche aussi, Derek, » dit Cathy.

« Peut-être que tu ne sais tout simplement pas bien jouer aux cartes, » suggère Derek et Cathy lui décoche un regard courroucé.

« Je suis en train de jouer aux cartes avec un tout un tas de loups-garous et je leur botte le cul, » fait observer Stiles. « Peut-être bien que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques, après tout. »

« Si Stiles ne cesse de se vanter de ses victoires, je vais le jeter dans cette poubelle là-bas», dit Boyd. Derek rit pendant que Stiles fait un doigt d'honneur à Boyd.

« Tu es jaloux de ma coolissime génialitude, » raille Stiles, en jetant ses cartes. Les autres gémissent.

« On joue à Atout Pique **_(3)_** ? » demande Cathy à Derek. « Nous pourrions nous mettre ensemble comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. »

« Euh, si Derek doit faire équipe avec quelqu'un, ce sera avec moi, » objecte Stiles, d'un ton un peu trop sec de l'avis de Derek.

« Je serai ton partenaire, » dit Boyd à Cathy, et elle sourit, ravie.

« D'accord, je vais aller prendre de quoi manger et boire. Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Après que Cathy s'est éloignée d'un pas joyeux, Stiles donne un coup de poing dans le bras de Boyd et s'écrie : « Est-ce qu'Erica est au courant que tu fais équipe avec _Cathy_ ?»

« Erica se moque de savoir avec qui je joue aux cartes. »

« Elle ne s'en moquerait pas si elle savait que c'est avec Cathy que tu fais équipe, » dit Stiles d'un ton sarcastique.

« Cathy est cool, » affirme Paul.

« Elle, Derek et Cora sont devenus assez proches quand Derek vivait ici, » ajoute Yvonne.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, » dit Stiles.

Derek étouffe un rire et intervient : « Stiles se sent un peu jaloux. »

« Tu es mon partenaire,» déclare Stiles, « et personne d'autre, tu as compris? »

Paul rit pendant qu'il pose sa bière sur la table. « Tu ressembles à un loup quand tu dis ça.»

« Les humains s'attachent trop, deviennent très jaloux et aussi très collants,» fait remarquer Yvonne.

« Je ne suis pas un pot de colle, » dit Stiles.

« Tu ressembles vraiment à un loup, » renchérit Derek tout en se penchant pour embrasser la joue de Stiles. « C'est plutôt sexy. » Stiles le regarde, interloqué, pendant que Derek se déplace pour s'installer sur la chaise en face de lui.

Lorsqu'Esuardo fait son apparition, Derek tapote le pied de Stiles sous la table et ce dernier se dévisse la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule Cora qui étreint le jeune homme. Tous deux rentrent ensuite dans la maison.

Stiles se détend au fur et à mesure qu'ils jouent ensemble aux cartes et dès la seconde partie, il plaisante avec Cathy. Paul et Yvonne sont rejoints par Claire, Sherman, et Ford, trois autres Bêtas avec lesquels Derek s'est lié d'amitié lors de son séjour précédent. Ils prennent des nouvelles des uns des autres, puis discutent avec Boyd et Stiles. Derek, après un certain temps, constate soudain qu'il s'amuse bien. Il regarde les différentes personnes qui sont autour de la table, chacune semble à l'aise, sourit ou bien rit et il se sent heureux.

XXXXXXX

« Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas si mal, » dit Derek tout en enlevant ses chaussures, une fois qu'ils ont regagné plus tard dans la soirée leur chambre. Il est une heure du matin passé, parce qu'ils sont restés à jouer aux cartes dehors avec Boyd, Cathy, Paul et les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si fatigués qu'ils en étaient tous venus à commettre des erreurs stupides.

« Encore en train de défendre ta petite amie, » le taquine Stiles, en souriant. En fin de soirée, Cathy et Stiles avaient fini par se lancer à la figure des noms d'oiseaux comme le font de vieilles connaissances. « Dans cette meute, ils sont sympas, » dit Stiles pendant qu'il défait et baisse son pantalon. « Je comprends pourquoi tu es resté ici aussi longtemps chez Marjorie. »

Derek enlève son t-shirt par la tête et déboutonne son jean. Stiles se laisse tomber sur le ventre, sur le lit. « Elle voulait que je rejoigne sa meute, » avoue Derek.

Ces paroles éveillent l'attention de Stiles. Il se redresse sur ses coudes et dévisage Derek attentivement tout en s'appuyant contre la tête de lit et en s'étalant sur le matelas. « Tu ne me l'as jamais dit. » Derek hausse les épaules. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« J'ai pensé à la rejoindre à un moment donné, » répond Derek « Il y avait une femme, Jessica, qui n'était pas là ce soir, et je l'intéressais vraiment. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Tu étais décidément populaire dans cette meute. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Je l'aimais bien. Nous sommes sortis un peu ensemble, mais je n'étais pas encore prêt pour m'engager dans une relation. A l'époque, en me projetant dans l'avenir, j'avais le sentiment que je pourrais peut-être vivre à ses côtés, beaucoup plus tard. Et je pense que Marjorie est une Alpha formidable, j'éprouve un profond respect pour sa meute. »

« Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas rejoints ? Ça semblait être un endroit génial pour t'installer. »

« Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me retenait de le faire, » explique Derek. « Je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus, à comprendre ce qui m'empêchait de le faire. Je savais simplement que j'avais envie d'aller chercher Jackson, de lui dire qu'il était le fils de Peter, et partir aussi à la recherche d'Isaac. Marjorie m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais lié à une autre meute. »

« Genre, ta famille? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Je pense qu'aller trouver Jackson, retourner à Beacon Hills, construire la maison … C'était la bonne chose à faire pour moi.» Derek tend la main et fait glisser le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de Stiles. « En outre, je n'aurais pas repris contact avec toi si j'avais rejoint cette meute. »

« Mais tu aurais eu Jessica à tes côtés, » fait remarquer Stiles.

Derek lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel. « Stiles, seul toi a de l'importance à mes eux, les autres, je m'en fiche. Combien de fois dois-je te le dire avant que tu me croies? » Derek enroule sa main autour du biceps de Stiles et l'attire vers lui. Stiles rampe sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve juste à la hauteur de Derek, puis l'embrasse.

Derek a beau respecter et aimer la meute de Marjorie, il sait désormais que son coeur appartient à Beacon Hills. Du moins pour l'instant.

XXXXXXX

 _Derek était affalé sur Stiles,et ses membres déployés occupaient la plus grande partie du lit du jeune homme ._ _Il était heureux, son visage était plaqué contre l'aisselle de Stiles, sa joue frottant le long de la peau nue de son torse._ _Derek aimait la sensation de sa barbe traînant contre la peau douce de Stiles, le bruit qu'elle faisait aussi, et ça ne semblait pas déranger Stiles._

 _« Hé, je t'ai fait quelque chose. »_ _Derek n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux ; ses doigts suivaient, en effectuant de légers tapotements, le contour du flanc de Stiles. « Hé, trou duc, je t'ai fait quelque chose, alors regarde. »_

 _Derek leva la tête et ouvrit des yeux somnolents._ _Stiles lui sourit et tendit la main pour jouer avec les cheveux de Derek._ _Ce dernier_ _grogna et mordit malicieusement le poignet de Stiles, ce qui arracha un glapissement à celui-ci._ _Stiles frappa Derek sur le nez._ _« Vilain_ _chien. »_

 _« Des blagues sur les chiens, vraiment? »_ _Derek gémit, laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse de Stiles._

 _« Hé, » reprit Stiles en tapant sur l'oreille de Derek._ _« Je t'ai vraiment fait quelque chose.»_

 _Lorsque Derek releva à nouveau la tête, il vit que Stiles tenait dans sa main un morceau de papier, sur lequel étaient représentés un garçon dessiné de façon schématique et enfantine avec des bâtons, et un loup dessiné de la même façon._ _«_ _C'est nous. »_ _Stiles rejeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire._

 _« Mais je ne me transforme pas en loup. »_

 _Stiles haussa les épaules._ _« Et alors? C'est quand même approprié. »_

Derek se réveille lentement, l'esprit nébuleux, un sentiment intense de déjà vu le tourmentant. Stiles dort à poings fermés à ses côtés, ses bras et ses jambes emberlificotés autour du corps de Derek. L'horloge indique qu'il est cinq heures passées du matin. Derek bouge, s'efforçant de trouver une position plus confortable. Mais peu importe comment il se met, peu importe quelle position il prend, il ne parvient pas à se rendormir. Il y a quelque chose qui le taraude, enfoui au fin fond de son esprit, ce sentiment de déjà vu, il y a quelque chose dans ce rêve qui l'a perturbé.

Il ne veut pas réveiller Stiles, parce qu'il sait combien son sommeil est précieux ; avec le plus de précautions possible, il s'extirpe de l'étau des membres de Stiles, attrape son pantalon, et sort de la pièce. La maison est silencieuse, et Derek peut entendre Cora, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Boyd et Erica dormir. Il fait aussi peu de bruit que possible en descendant les escaliers et en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

Il enfile son jean une fois qu'il est sous le porche et inspire profondément l'air qui précède l'arrivée de l'aube. Il est pieds nus et torse nu, mais ça ne le dérange pas et il fait un pas en dehors du porche, commence à marcher. Il ne sait pas où ses pas le portent, il veut juste se débarrasser, en marchant, de ses états d'âme.

« Tu es levé tôt. » Saisi d'étonnement, Derek regarde autour de lui, cherche d'où vient la voix et repère qu'elle provient du porche de la résidence principale. Marjorie, revêtue d'une robe de chambre, est assise dans un fauteuil à bascule.

« Je me suis réveillé et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir, » dit Derek tout en se dirigeant vers le porche. « Je suis surpris de te voir debout. »

« Je suis une vieille femme, Derek, » réplique Marjorie. «Je ne dors pas beaucoup. »

Derek pose ses coudes sur la rampe du porche et contemple le jardin plongé dans les ténèbres. Il y a encore des étoiles dans le ciel, la lune s'est déjà couchée. Encore une heure avant l'aurore.

« Je peux comprendre désormais pourquoi tu ne veux pas rejoindre notre meute, » déclare Marjorie après un petit moment. Derek la regarde par dessus son épaule, étonné. « Tu as ta propre meute, » ajoute-t-elle.

«J'ai la même meute que lorsque je suis venu ici, » dit Derek. « A part Jackson. »

« Tu as bien plus que cela, Derek. »

Derek reporte son attention sur le jardin et grimace. « Ils ne font pas partie de ma meute. »

A peine a-t-il entendu le grincement de la chaise à bascule que Marjorie se retrouve debout à côté de lui. « Tu ne vois pas ce qui se trouve juste sous tes yeux. »

Il glisse un regard furtif dans sa direction. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Stiles, pour commencer. »

« Stiles fait partie de la meute de Scott. »

« Stiles est un être humain, » objecte Marjorie, « de sorte que les liens qui soudent une meute ne s'appliquent pas à lui. Il peut faire partie d'autant de meutes qu'il le désire, ou se partager entre elles. » Elle se tourne pour contempler les arbres. « Il fait autant partie de ta meute que de celle de Scott. C'est dans sa nature. La raison pour laquelle il ne peut pas entrer en communication avec le pouvoir d'Alpha de Scott, c'est parce qu'il est en train de communiquer avec l'énergie de quelqu'un d'autre. » Derek la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. « Ton énergie circule à travers lui, Derek. Tu es le loup à laquelle son étincelle répond. »

Derek secoue la tête. « Cela n'a pas de sens. »

« Wendy l'a vu, » dit Marjorie, « et même moi je peux l'affirmer. Un lien profond vous unit tous les deux. Je crois que ce phénomène fait partie des raisons qui t'empêchaient de rester ici et t'attiraient vers Beacon Hills lorsque tu séjournais autrefois chez nous. »

« C'est impossible, » argumente Derek. « Stiles et moi, nous nous connaissions à peine auparavant. »

Marjorie hausse les épaules. « Peut-être, mais le lien est là, et je crois qu'il existe depuis un certain temps. »

Un instant plus tard, Marjorie reprend la parole : « Derek, je pense que tu as oublié une chose très importante à propos des liens qui unissent une meute. » Derek la considère avec méfiance. « Les meutes ne sont pas juste des groupes qui se forment autour de quelques personnes qui sont apparentées ou qui ont créé des liens entre elles. Les meutes grandissent, évoluent. Les loups se marient, ils rejoignent d'autres meutes avec ceux qu'ils ont épousés, mais crois-tu qu'ils oublient les liens qui les unissaient à leur meute précédente ? » Elle secoue la tête. « Tu peux établir des connexions avec d'autres meutes. C'est inévitable. Tu es lié à ma meute, même si ce lien est faible , étant donné que nous sommes de simples alliés. »

« Mais tes liens avec Beacon Hills sont beaucoup plus forts, » poursuit Marjorie. « Scott n'est pas ton Alpha, mais tous les deux, vous êtes liés. Cela s'explique en partie par l'influence qu'exerce Stiles, et aussi par le lien qui unit Lydia à Jackson, mais tu ne serais pas lié à la meute de Scott si tu n'avais pas un lien qui t'unissait à Scott en personne. Et tu es aussi lié à Boyd et à Erica, pour des raisons qui sont évidentes. » Marjorie pose la main sur son bras, dans un geste réconfortant. « Tu as plus de liens avec d'autres meutes que tu ne le croies, Derek. Les meutes ne sont pas aussi figées dans un modèle de fonctionnement simpliste que certains voudraient nous le faire croire. Je sais maintenant pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas rejoindre à notre meute. Tu avais des liens plus forts qui te rattachaient à Beacon Hills.»

Marjorie se tourne pour partir, mais Derek lâche précipitamment : « Que sais-tu de l'altération de la mémoire? »

Marjorie s'arrête et le regarde, les yeux plissés. « Pas grand-chose, » répond-elle. « Je sais que c'est extrêmement difficile à réaliser. Ta mère était la seule Alpha que je connaisse qui pouvait le faire, et même alors, c'était un processus extrêmement risqué. Seul un Alpha très puissant peut parvenir à le réaliser, et à le réaliser correctement. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe si c'est mal fait? » demande Derek.

« Je ne sais pas, » réplique Marjorie. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas où c'est arrivé. Pourquoi? »

« C'était juste de la curiosité, » répond Derek, puis il se retourne pour contempler la nuit. Il sent le regard de Marjorie peser sur lui pendant quelques instants de plus, mais, finalement, elle regagne à pas feutrés sa maison. Longtemps après que Marjorie est retournée à l'intérieur de sa demeure, Derek reste debout sous le porche, les pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit.

Evoquer le phénomène de l'altération de la mémoire, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux, il le sait, mais il y a des choses bizarres qui lui arrivent en ce moment. Et il est pratiquement sûr qu'il arrive également des choses étranges à Stiles. Les cauchemars, les rêves de Derek – cela fait trop de coïncidences. Derek aurait dû le voir, s'en apercevoir avant, mais même maintenant qu'il envisage cette hypothèse, elle lui semble être hautement improbable.

Quand ils seront de retour à Beacon Hills, c'est décidé, Derek aura une discussion avec Stiles. Peut-être qu'il aura une meilleure idée que Derek pour expliquer ce qui se passe.

XXXXXXXXX

Derek est encore endormi quand Stiles se réveille. Il sourit et cligne plusieurs fois des paupières pour dissiper les brumes du sommeil qui l'enveloppent encore. Pas de cauchemars, et Derek est la première vision qui s'offre à ses yeux quand il ouvre ses prunelles. Stiles pense que c'est un matin parfait.

Il roule sur le côté, se met sur le coude, et étudie Derek. Son visage a une expression pincée, même quand il dort et Stiles aimerait savoir comment la faire disparaître. Il sait que Derek en a bavé pas mal en ce moment et que le retour de Boyd et Erica a chamboulé son univers. Il a probablement pensé qu'en renouant avec cette meute et en passant du temps avec Marjorie, il irait mieux. On progresse, à tout petits pas, comme les bébés, pense Stiles. Il sait mieux que quiconque combien la guérison d'une âme est un processus lent.

Stiles se rapproche de Derek et place une main sur sa poitrine découverte. Derek pousse un petit grognement dans son sommeil, un grognement de plaisir, et Stiles sourit. Il gratte ses ongles dans la toison recouvrant son torse de Derek, puis plonge ses doigts en bas, sous les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il touche l'érection matinale de Derek. Il remonte sa main, la pose pour frotter les poils sur la poitrine de Derek puis parcourt sa toison en y fourrageant ses doigts, pendant qu'il frôle de ses lèvres son oreille.

Il sent Derek bouger, signe qu'il commence à se réveiller. Stiles embrasse doucement son oreille, c'est à peine un effleurement, puis promène son nez le long de la tempe de Derek. Ce dernier émet un grondement, comme s'il essayait d'entamer une conversation, mais Derek est encore engourdi de sommeil et son grondement semble à la fois rauque et animal.

Stiles lâche un petit rire, une bouffée d'air chaud contre la joue de Derek. Stiles presse ses lèvres avec nonchalance sur le cou et la joue de Derek, et il sent que Derek se détend aussitôt. Il apprécie beaucoup cette intimité, la délicatesse avec laquelle il peut caresser en prenant tout son temps Derek – il aime le fait qu'il puisse juste _profiter de ce moment_ .

Stiles n'a jamais connu cela, des instants de tranquillité où l'on n'espère rien d'autre que de profiter du calme, des caresses prodiguées simplement pour célébrer la joie d'être proche de quelqu'un. La peau de Derek est brûlante sous ses doigts, sa joue rugueuse contre ses lèvres. Il peut entendre la respiration Derek, sentir le pouls régulier de son coeur s'il pose ses lèvres sur le cou de Derek, au bon endroit.

C'est à ce moment précis que Stiles a une illumination soudaine. Avec une clarté saisissante, tout se met en place et prend sens. C'était là, ça couvait et affleurait à la surface, depuis longtemps, mais il a l'impression que ça se libère de lui comme une vague, l'emportant vers un nouvel endroit encore inexploré.

Alors doucement, Stiles parle contre la joue de Derek, en murmurant : « Je t'aime. »

Le temps semble s'être arrêté, Stiles sourit contre la joue de Derek, les yeux clos, le battement régulier du pouls de Derek palpitant sous sa paume.

Lentement, Derek roule sur le côté. Ses yeux s'ouvrent, larges et brillants, ses cheveux sont aplatis sur son front. Stiles le trouve attendrissant, et il veut répéter ces mots encore et encore.

 _Je t'aime._ _Je t'aime._ _Je t'aime._

« Je t'aime, » répète encore Stiles, cette fois plus fort, pendant qu'il brosse avec sa main les cheveux recouvrant le front de Derek.

Derek sourit, et son sourire lui coupe le souffle. Lorsque Derek couvre son corps du sien, en marmonnant des « Je t'aime » entre deux baisers, Stiles sait qu'il ne rêve pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout lui semble _réel_.

XXXXXXXXX

Marjorie propose d'aller courir dans la vallée voisine, et Stiles les accompagne donc pour cette sortie en montagne. Tous les visiteurs qui viennent de Beacon Hills s'entassent dans le SUV, tous sauf Cora qui a choisi de faire le trajet avec Esuardo. Quand elle leur avait annoncé ses intentions, Derek avait haussé les sourcils, Jackson avait dévisagé le gars avec dédain, et Cora les avait foudroyés du regard tous les deux. C'est alors que Stiles lui avait tapé un cinq et s'était écrié: « Vas-y et conclus, ma poulette.» Elle l'avait poussé si fort que Derek avait dû tendre les bras et le retenir pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Les montagnes ont, dans cette région, des proportions épiques. Stiles les contemple, les yeux écarquillés, bouche bée ; leurs sommets élevés sont encore couronnés de traces de neige, même au plus fort de l'été. La zone dans laquelle la meute de Marjorie s'entraîne généralement pour courir est située dans une petite vallée désertique nichée au creux des montagnes. Il leur faut près d'une heure pour se rendre à l'endroit où ils laissent leur voiture. Ensuite, ils marchent en s'enfonçant progressivement dans les bois.

« Je ne savais pas que nous ferions une randonnée au milieu de nulle part, » maugrée Stiles tout en trébuchant pour la énième fois sur une souche d'arbre.

« Au moins, tu portes des habits plus appropriés que les miens pour ce genre de promenade, » s'écrie Lydia. A la vue de sa jupe et de ses bottines, Stiles ne peut que compatir avec elle. Cependant, malgré son accoutrement, elle se débrouille mieux que lui.

« Cet endroit est protégé, » dit Marjorie. « Il est difficile d'accès, et la seule route qui y mène part de notre propriété. Les loups de ma famille ont couru ici depuis des générations. Il est presque préservé de toute présence humaine, sauf s'il s'agit de membres de la meute. »

Quand ils arrivent à la lisière de la clairière de la vallée, certains Bêtas se transforment tandis que d'autres se dévêtent et se métamorphosent complètement en loups.

« Ce sont des Hale? » demande Stiles et Derek acquiesce.

« Prêts à courir de nouveau tous ensemble? » demande Cathy lorsqu'elle arrive près d'eux. « Je vais faire la course jusqu'aux gorges de Huley. Je vais aussi de nouveau vous battre. »

« Peut-être, » répond Derek pendant qu'il enlève son t-shirt. « Mais tu ne parviendras pas à battre Jackson. »

Jackson se redresse un peu plus et lance à Cathy un regard pas du tout impressionné. Cathy sourit. « Ah oui ? Mais moi, je courrai sur mes quatre pattes. » Elle retire son t-shirt puis enlève son short, et se tient debout devant eux complètement nue avant de leur faire un clin d'œil et de se transformer en un petit loup au pelage brun clair. Elle lève la tête, hurle et détale en direction de sa meute.

« Dieu, que je la déteste, » marmonne Stiles. «J'ai vu la façon dont elle a fait son strip tease devant toi. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu es ridicule. »

« Ne crois pas que la manière dont tu as retiré ton t-shirt pour attirer son attention m'ait échappé. »

« Mais j'ai gardé mon pantalon, non? » Derek lève un sourcil, et Stiles bafouille.

« Tu prends beaucoup trop de plaisir à suivre ces façons de procéder, » dit Stiles d'un ton accusateur. « Et je continue à la détester. »

Derek se tourne vers Cora. « Tu penses pouvoir te métamorphoser complètement? »

Comme tout le monde la fixe, Cora prend un air embarrassé. « Pas de pression, s'il te plaît. »

Derek pose une main sur son épaule et la serre. « Tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu peux. »

Jackson enlève son t-shirt, le jette avec colère au sol, et se transforme en prenant sa forme de Bêta. Lydia met ses mains contre la poitrine de Jackson, et se penche tout près de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Après cela, il retrouve visiblement son calme.

Stiles se tourne vers Scott et frappe doucement son bras. « Amuse-toi bien en courant avec eux. »

Scott sourit. « Ça va être génial. Ils sont vraiment super. » Il jette un coup d'œil à Stiles puis à Lydia. « Est-ce que tout va bien se passer ici, pour vous deux?»

Lydia prend une mine exaspérée. « Scott, tu réagis comme si nous étions incapables de nous prendre en charge. » Scott plaque ses mains sur la nuque de chacun d'entre eux.

Stiles va vers Derek, l'attire contre lui, et l'embrasse. « Ne te laisse pas complètement gonfler à bloc par un rush d'adrénaline lupine qui te fera m'oublier, d'accord? » Il regarde rapidement Scott et ajoute: « Si Cathy vient rôder près de Derek, mords-la. » Scott rit et secoue la tête.

« Tu es un idiot. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, » intervient Jackson, « Derek empeste ton odeur. Il est difficile d'être à côté de lui parce qu'il porte ta pestilence partout sur lui. »

Derek regarde Stiles et dit: « Jackson a besoin de réfléchir à ce qu'il dit, parce qu'il ne se rend pas compte que la _même remarque, formulée exactement de la même façon,_ peut s'appliquer à son cas. » Il se tourne vers Lydia en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. « Bien que moi, je n'aie jamais dit que Lydia empestait. »

Lydia s'esclaffe. « Je l'espère bien. Je détesterais endommager le corps parfait qui est le tien, Derek. » Elle lui sourit, et Derek rit.

Derek se tourne vers Stiles et l'embrasse une dernière fois. « Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Il enlève alors son pantalon, se détache de leur groupe, et se métamorphose en prenant l'apparence d'un grand loup noir. Il fourre son nez contre la jambe de Stiles et ce dernier gratte sa fourrure. Stiles remarque que Boyd et Erica sont plus loin, sur le côté, discutant en chuchotant pendant que Scott et Derek partent à toute vitesse, Cora et Jackson sur leurs talons. Ensuite Boyd embrasse Erica et commence à courir après les autres.

« Hé, Jackson, » l'interpelle Stiles. Il se retourne et grogne sur lui, de mauvaise humeur. «Tu as intérêt à battre Cathy à la course. Ne la laisse pas gagner. Je compte sur toi. » Jackson sourit, tous crocs dehors.

Stiles regarde Erica, qui se tient debout un peu plus loin d'eux, et dont la tête tourne brusquement dans toutes les directions alors qu'elle scrute les environs. « Tu ne veux pas aller courir avec tout le monde? » lui demande-t-il tout en s'avançant vers elle avec Lydia.

« Trop de loups, » dit Erica. « J'aurais peur s'ils couraient et s'ils étaient autour de moi, je serais déboussolée. Ça fait un peu trop de choses à gérer. »

Lydia va à côté d'elle et passe son bras par-dessus celui d'Erica. Cette dernière la regarde comme si elle hésitait entre lui arracher la tête ou se cacher sous le rocher le plus proche. «Très bien. Nous allons organiser notre propre fête ici. »

Erica jette un coup d'oeil furtif en direction du petit groupe formé par les membres humains de la meute de Marjorie. Ils se sont rassemblés plus loin dans la vallée. « Sommes-nous obligés de les rejoindre ? »

« Absolument pas, » répond Stiles. « Nous t'accompagnerons si tu veux aller courir. Simplement, nous ne courrons pas, tu le sais bien. »

Erica sourit. « Je pense que ça m'ira très bien de rester juste à cet endroit. »

« Bien, » déclare Lydia. « Mes pieds me font un mal de chien, et j'ai apporté un jeu de cartes dans mon sac. »

XXXXXXXXX

Ils reviennent à Beacon Hills aux alentours de deux heures du matin. Quand ils arrivent chez Derek, Stiles et Lydia décident de passer la nuit sur place. Boyd et Erica repartent en courant dans les bois, et Stiles prend dans ses bras Scott pour lui dire au revoir avant qu'il n'enfourche sa moto et s'en aille pour aller vérifier si le reste de sa meute va bien.

Stiles s'écroule sur le lit et ne prend même pas la peine d'enlever ses chaussures pour le moment. Il est épuisé, mais ils ont passé un moment agréable dans le Nevada. Il est néanmoins simplement heureux d'être de retour à la maison. Il ne lève même pas la tête quand Derek lui retire sa chaussure. « J'allais le faire, » grommelle Stiles. « Je le jure. »

« Je suis sûr que tu allais le faire, » dit Derek, en se laissant tomber sur le lit pendant qu'il enlève la seconde chaussure. Il s'allonge ensuite aux côtés de Stiles. La main de Derek repose sur son ventre, puis il la glisse sous le t-shirt de Stiles et commence à dessiner très lentement des formes avec ses doigts.

Stiles est presque endormi lorsque les mains de Derek arrêtent brusquement de le caresser; ensuite, le lit tremble sous lui et son t-shirt est repoussé, dévoilant son torse.

« Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » s'écrie Stiles , en se démenant pour se redresser alors que Derek est penché sur son torse. Les yeux de Derek sont complètement fermés, mais ses doigts se meuvent avec rapidité sur la peau de Stiles, traçant à plusieurs reprises le même schéma.

« Retourne-toi, » ordonne Derek et Stiles ne sait pas ce qui se passe, mais sur le visage de Derek se lit une telle expression où se mêlent à la fois la détermination et la peur que Stiles en éprouve de l'effroi, et qu'il se retourne pour se mettre sur le ventre. Derek repousse son t-shirt et encore une fois, ses doigts se mettent à dessiner des motifs sur sa peau.

« Derek, tu me fais peur. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On est en pleine nuit ! »

Doucement, Derek remet Stiles sur le dos, lève son t-shirt, et ferme les yeux. « Regarde. » Stiles ne sait pas ce qui se passe au juste mais il s'exécute et regarde les doigts de Derek glisser sur sa peau. Stiles ignore ce qu'il est censé remarquer jusqu'à ce que son attention soit attirée par le dessin que Derek trace à chaque fois.

Les doigts de Derek se dirigent spontanément d'un grain de beauté à l'autre, comme s'il reliait des points. Stiles lève les yeux vers le visage de Derek, dont les yeux sont toujours complètement fermés. Sa voix tremble lorsqu'il demande: « Derek, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Tu ne m'as jamais vu sans t-shirt. »

Les yeux de Derek s'ouvrent. _« Je sais._ »

Derek sort du lit, attrape les chaussures de Stiles sur le sol, et les jette sur le lit. « Nous allons voir Deaton. »

Stiles prend ses chaussures et commence à les mettre. « Quoi? Pourquoi? »

Derek passe ses mains sur son visage et expire bruyamment. « Tu vas penser que je suis fou. »

« C'est trop tard pour t'en inquiéter, dis donc. »

« Je _connais_ les dessins que forment tes grains de beauté sur ta peau. Je ne les ai jamais vus, _et pourtant je les_ _ai enregistrés dans ma mémoire._ » Derek franchit le seuil de la porte, et Stiles se précipite pour le rejoindre, troublé. Son esprit va à cent à l'heure pour tenter de comprendre où Derek veut en venir.

« C'est impossible. »

« Ce devrait être impossible, en effet, » dit Derek pendant qu'ils empruntent les escaliers. Un instant plus tard, Cora descend les escaliers, suivie de près par Jackson.

« Que se passe-t-il? » demande Cora. Derek est déjà à la porte, les clés à la main. « Derek! »

Stiles hausse les épaules et lance à Cora et Jackson un regard contrit. A peine est-il entré dans la Camaro que Derek démarre sur les chapeaux de roue, les pneus patinant dans la boue lorsque la voiture fait une embardée vers l'avant.

« Derek, pourrais-tu me dire s'il te plaît ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?»

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas douté avant aujourd'hui, » marmonne Derek. Il conduit bien trop vite, et Stiles est obligé de se tenir à la poignée au-dessus de la fenêtre. « C'est tellement évident, putain. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est évident? » crie Stiles.

« Nos rêves, » rétorque Derek. « Ce ne sont pas des rêves. Ce sont des _souvenirs_. »

Stiles a l'impression que quelqu'un l'a frappé dans l'estomac. Il demeure abasourdi quelques instants avant de dire, d'une voix tremblante : « Non.»

« Je peux tracer le dessin que forment tes grains de beauté les yeux fermés, Stiles. J'ai fait des rêves à propos d'eux, où je les embrassais et les caressais des doigts, en suivant leur configuration sur ta peau, lorsque nous étions tous les deux au lit. Au loft. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrête pas de rêver de toi alors que nous sommes tous les deux dans mon loft ? »

« Non, » répète Stiles dans un murmure. Son esprit est envahi par de brèves visions de ses rêves, des images de lui et de Derek dans son loft, dans sa chambre, étroitement enlacés. Il secoue la tête, tout son corps est secoué de tremblements. «Ça ne peut pas être des souvenirs. En aucun cas. »

Mais même si ces paroles sont déjà sorties de sa bouche, il pense combien cette hypothèse est logique. Les détails, les émotions, la façon dont la scène de torture devenait de plus en plus nette et précise chaque fois qu'il en rêvait...

Mais cela veut donc dire ...

« Non, » répète-t-il pour la troisième fois. Il se sent nauséeux, et sa respiration s'accélère, sa gorge se resserre. La main de Derek couvre aussitôt la sienne. Stiles jette un coup d'œil vers son profil, à peine éclairé par les lumières du tableau de bord.

« Respire, Stiles, » lui dit Derek. « Nous allons tirer au clair cette situation. »

Stiles ne se rend pas compte qu'ils sont arrivés à la clinique avant que Derek ne retire sa main de la sienne. Il a eu une absence, son esprit étant incapable de saisir ce qui se passe.

Deaton les attend déjà à l'intérieur de la salle d'examen lorsque Stiles pénètre dans la pièce à la suite de Derek. Deaton a l'air fatigué, mais son regard est vif. Il demande: « En quoi puis-je vous être utile? »

Derek a l'air d'un fou furieux terrifié et regarde furtivement Stiles. Ce dernier ignore s'il a déjà eu l'occasion de voir Derek à ce point sur les nerfs et cette vision redouble sa propre peur, le faisant presque suffoquer. Derek tend le bras, prend la main de Stiles, et entremêle leurs doigts.

« Je pense que notre mémoire a été altérée, » déclare Derek d'un ton neutre. Les yeux de Deaton s'écarquillent très légèrement, mais son expression reste calme.

«C'est un sacré soupçon, » réplique Deaton. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

« Nous avons fait des rêves étranges », poursuit Derek. « Pas comme les cauchemars que Stiles a l'habitude de faire à propos du Nogitsune, mais des rêves très particuliers qui nous mettent en scène tous les deux. Stiles n'arrête pas de rêver qu'on me torture et j'ai rêvé ... de diverses choses, de beaucoup de choses. »

« Il y a eu d'autres rêves, » chuchote Stiles. Le simple fait de prendre la parole devient à présent difficile et lui demande un effort.

Derek braque brusquement ses yeux sur lui. « Tu n'as jamais évoqué l'existence d'autres rêves. »

« Tu n'as jamais dit non plus que tu avais rêvé de moi, » riposte Stiles, contrarié. «Pourquoi t'aurais-je parlé des rêves où nous passions du temps ensemble dans ton loft et où nous faisions… tu sais quoi. » Stiles se sent rougir parce que Deaton est là.

« Tu as rêvé du loft, toi aussi ? » demande Derek.

Deaton soupire, pensivement, les obligeant à reporter leur attention sur lui. « Une altération de la mémoire est tout à fait envisageable, comme vous le savez. Cependant, il faut un loup-garou Alpha très puissant pour atteindre cet objectif, et l'effet de ce processus est permanent. »

« Et s'il y avait eu une erreur au cours de l'exécution du processus ? » demande Derek. «Ou autre chose qui justifierait que le processus ou bien la magie n'aient pas totalement fonctionné ? »

« De la magie, » murmure Deaton , l'air absorbé. « Je me demande ... » Deaton dévisage Stiles un instant, puis dit: « Si vous croyez que votre mémoire a été modifiée, alors peut-être que les rêves que vous faites constituent un moyen pour vos souvenirs de se manifester. Je n'ai jamais entendu que ce genre de choses se soit déjà produite, mais nous n'avons que très peu de connaissances concernant des sujets comme le rêve ou la magie employée pour altérer la mémoire. Nous savons déjà que Stiles est fortement affecté par les rêves qu'il fait. »

« Alors, comment allons-nous arriver à comprendre ce qui se passe? » demande Stiles.

« A ma connaissance, il n'y a qu'une seule manière d'accéder à ton subconscient, » déclare Deaton, tout en regardant Derek.

Stiles jette un coup d'œil à Derek, qui grimace. « Quoi ? Derek, dis-moi ce que c'est.»

Derek le regarde d'un air navré. « Il y a un moyen qui me permettra d'accéder à ton subconscient. Mais ce n'est pas facile. »

Stiles n'aime pas la façon dont les choses tournent. Il demande à contre-coeur : «Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Derek lève la main, et ses griffes jaillissent au bout de ses doigts. « Nous nous connectons à ton subconscient grâce à mes griffes. Dans ton cou. »

« C'est de cette manière que Scott et Lydia m'ont sauvé du Nogitsune, » se rappelle Stiles qui commence à y voir plus clair.

« Si tu as subi quoi que ce soit et que ton subconscient tente désormais de se libérer de cette chose, alors ce procédé nous permettra peut-être de découvrir la vérité, » affirme Deaton.

Stiles prend une profonde inspiration et se prépare mentalement. Il saute sur la table d'opération en métal et ploie sa tête en avant pour dévoiler sa nuque. «Fais-le.»

« Stiles, » commence à dire Derek, mais Stiles secoue la tête.

« Je te fais confiance, Derek. Et si ce que tu penses être arrivé est bel et bien vrai ...nous devons savoir. »

Stiles sent se poser sous son menton un doigt qui lève son visage, pour lui permettre de regarder Derek. Celui-ci se penche et l'embrasse. « Je suis désolé, » murmure-t-il. « Ça va te faire mal. »

« Je sais, » dit Stiles. Il laisse tomber à nouveau sa tête en avant. « Fais-le. »

Il se tient prêt et tressaille lorsqu'il sent le bout des griffes de Derek appuyer doucement sur son cou. « Détends-toi, » lui dit Derek et avant même que Stiles ait pu prendre une inspiration profonde, quatre griffes s'enfoncent dans son cou et il hurle.

La souffrance qu'il éprouve alors est la pire chose qu'il ait jamais ressentie. La douleur prend naissance dans son cou, pour se répandre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, puis reflue en direction de sa tête où il a l'impression que son cerveau va exploser.

Ensuite, tout devient noir.

XXXXXXXX

 _« Quoi?_ _Qui est parti, et quels Alphas? » Stiles passa une main sur ses cheveux courts, puis se pencha en avant._ _« Mec, utilise des mots._ _Si tu veux que je t'aide, tu dois expliquer les choses._ _Je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit.»._

 _Derek inspira, et un sentiment de calme l'envahit pour la première fois ... depuis, eh bien, trop longtemps._ _Il avait essayé de passer outre, mais c'était difficile de le faire avec ce parfum suave de chèvrefeuille dont les senteurs s'enroulaient autour de lui._

 _Derek s'assit au bord du lit de Stiles et ce dernier déclara : « Dis-moi tout. »_

 _Stiles resta assis à ses côtés, l'écoutant tranquillement parler des meutes des Alphas et évoquer comment ils avaient capturé Boyd et Erica._ _Il n'avait jamais vu Derek avoir l'air aussi bouleversé ou vulnérable._ _Stiles essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire par la façon dont sa poitrine réagissait alors qu'il contemplait Derek._

 _« Très bien. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »_

XXXXXXXX

 _Stiles ne savait pas comment il avait fini par atterrir aux côtés de Derek Hale, dans sa voiture, au beau milieu de la nuit, à la recherche de loups-garous psychotiques._ _C'était l'été ;_ _il aurait dû passer son temps à jouer à des jeux vidéo, à se goinfrer et à traîner avec Scott._

 _« Je pense qu'ils ne sont plus ici, » avait déclaré Derek alors qu'ils avaient quadrillé le quartier une fois de plus._ _« Je ne sens même pas leur odeur. »_

 _Stiles passa la main sur sa tête, et ses cheveux rasés très court chatouillèrent sa paume._ _«Putain. C'est le quatrième échec cette semaine! »_

 _Derek regarda Stiles, se demandant – et ce n'était pas la première fois- ce qu'il faisait là, à aider Derek au lieu de vivre sa vie et de se comporter comme l'adolescent normal qu'il était._

 _Il étonna encore plus Derek quand il ajouta : « Demain, nous allons tester une nouvelle stratégie. »_

XXXXXXXX

 _« Ce sont des plats à emporter? »_ _demanda_ _Stiles._ _«_ _Pour moi? »_

 _Derek fusilla du regard Stiles, et sentit ses oreilles le brûler._ _Il savait qu'acheter à manger pour Stiles était une idée stupide._ _« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim. Mange-les ou ne les mange pas. Je m'en fiche. »_

 _Stiles se mordit la lèvre et sourit. Derek se saisit de la boîte en carton contenant son plat et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé._ _Derek lui avait acheté à manger !_ _Derek Hale – le très sexy grincheux loup-garou Alpha Derek Hale - lui avait pris de la nourriture chinoise à emporter._ _Son plat préféré, de surcroît._

 _Stiles s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Derek, un peu plus près que ce qui aurait été probablement approprié._ _«_ _Merci.»_

 _Derek grogna, mais ne repoussa pas Stiles lorsque ce dernier se déplaça encore sur le canapé , de telle façon que son genou se retrouva collé contre la cuisse de Derek._

XXXXXXXX

 _« Pourquoi ne viens-tu que lorsque mon père est au travail? »_ _demanda_ _Stiles._

 _Derek lui lança un regard éteint._ _« Ton père m'a arrêté il y a quelques mois. Je doute d'être le bienvenu ici. De plus, il n'est toujours pas au courant de l'existence des loups-garous. »_

 _« Et il ne le saura jamais, » déclara Stiles._

XXXXXXXX

 _Stiles se frotta les yeux en se réveillant, et s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre._ _Il examina les lieux autour de lui et se rendit compte qu'il était couché sur le lit de Derek._ _Et il ne se souvenait absolument pas d'être allé dormir sur le lit de ce dernier._ _La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était qu'il était assis sur le canapé, en train d'essayer de comprendre où les Alphas se trouvaient d'après le dernier compte-rendu effectué par Isaac._

 _« J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, » annonça Derek et Stiles sursauta._ _Derek était assis sur le canapé, un livre à la main._ _«_ _C'est dans la cuisine. »_

 _Stiles entra d'un pas ensommeillé dans la cuisine, et trouva des muffins faits maison disposés sur une assiette._ _Certes_ _, ils avaient été préparés avec un mélange tout prêt à l'usage, mais Stiles s'en moquait._ _Derek lui avait préparé des muffins faits maison pour le petit déjeuner._ _Il remplit son assiette de gâteaux._

 _Derek garda les yeux fixés sur son livre, s'interdisant de regarder Stiles passer en marchant devant lui, son visage rougi par le sommeil, les pieds nus._ _Derek ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douce odeur de satisfaction qui s'exhala de Stiles quand il vit le petit déjeuner que Derek avait préparé._ _Une fois que Stiles se fut installé_ _à côté de lui sur le canapé, bien trop près de lui, il lui fut difficile de se concentrer._ _L'odeur de Stiles était enivrante et il voulait juste se frotter contre lui et le revendiquer._

 _Après le départ de Stiles, Derek s'endormit sur son lit, baigné par l'odeur de Stiles qui imprégnait encore ses draps._

XXXXXXXX

 _Derek avait frappé le mur si violemment qu'il s'était cassé la main._ _Stiles le regarda, hésitant à décider quoi faire._ _Il savait que ç'avait été la meilleure piste qu'ils avaient eue jusqu'à présent elle s'était pourtant avérée sans issue._ _Mais c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Derek être aussi furieux._

 _« Sors, » gronda Derek, les yeux rouges, les crocs sortis._

 _«Non,» répliqua Stiles._ _« Tu ne resteras pas seul ce soir. »_

 _Derek grogna et répéta : « Sors. »_

 _« Non. »_ _Stiles croisa les bras sur sa poitrine._ _« Je vais rester pour être sûr que tu ne feras pas quelque chose d'insensé. »_

 _Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques instants avant que Derek ne détournât les yeux._ _Derek resta debout, à fixer les fenêtres du loft pendant que Stiles s'était assis sur le canapé et avait allumé son ordinateur portable à la recherche de quelque chose à regarder._ _Après un certain temps, la colère de Derek finit par disparaître et il se sentit juste vide._

 _Il s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Stiles, et après qu'ils eurent terminé de regarder l'épisode de la série que Stiles avait sélectionnée, celui-ci demanda à Derek de choisir quelque chose à regarder. Lorsque Derek revint s'asseoir sur le canapé, Stiles se pelotonna contre lui._ _Il prit le bras de Derek , le plaça sur ses épaules puis posa sa tête sur sa poitrine._

 _Aucun d'eux ne dit quoi que ce fût en regardant les épisodes s'enchaîner les uns après les autres._ _Alors que_ _Derek pensait que Stiles était endormi, il déposa un baiser sur son front._ _Stiles dit: « Demain, quand je serai réveillé, tu feras ça comme il faut. »_

 _Derek paniqua l'espace d'un instant, mais alors que Stiles enfouissait sa tête contre son cou et se blottissait encore plus contre lui, Derek répondit simplement : « Ok. »_

XXXXXXXX

 _Lorsque Derek l'embrassa, Stiles était impatient, et dans tous ses états._ _On ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Depuis toujours, embrasser Lydia avait été son fantasme_ _, mais voilà aujourd'hui qu'il était en train d'embrasser le terrifiant Derek Hale !_ _Et Derek était quelqu'un qui embrassait incroyablement bien._ _Stiles n'aurait plus jamais voulu faire autre chose que d'embrasser Derek encore et encore._

 _Derek embrassa Stiles lentement, doucement, s'efforçant de garder le contrôle de son loup._ _Derek sentait que les baisers de Stiles pourraient presque le rendre fou._ _Jamais il n'avait éprouvé ces sensations-là et cette pensée l'effrayait._

XXXXXXXX

 _« Où est Isaac? »_ _demanda_ _Stiles entre deux baisers._ _Ils étaient couchés sur le lit de Derek, pendant qu'un orage d'été se déchaînait dehors, devant leurs fenêtres._

 _« A la recherche de Boyd et Erica, » répondit Derek._ _Il roula sur lui-même et se retrouva ainsi au-dessus de Stiles, et leurs corps nus se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre, de la tête aux pieds._

 _« Je sais que nous devons sortir et continuer nos recherches, » dit Stiles, « mais il pleut. Je pensais que nous pourrions passer le temps d'une autre manière ce soir. »_

 _Derek sourit et embrassa Stiles à nouveau._

XXXXXXXX

 _«J'aime tes cheveux, » dit Derek._ _Ils étaient couchés ensemble, enlacés sur le lit de Stiles et Derek était en train de passer doucement ses doigts à travers les mèches plus longues de sa chevelure._

 _« Vraiment? » demanda_ _Stiles._ _« Je comptais les tondre à nouveau cette semaine. Je ne suis jamais resté aussi longtemps sans me couper les cheveux. Mais quelqu'un m'a détourné de mes occupations habituelles. »_ _Il sourit à Derek et l'embrassa._

 _« Je les aime courts, aussi, » reprit Derek pendant qu'il tirait sur les mèches de Stiles._ _«Mais je les aime vraiment comme ça. »_

 _« Que dirais-tu de te faire pousser les poils du torse si, de mon côté, je laisse pousser mes cheveux ? » demanda Stiles. « Un compromis, en quelque sorte. »_

 _Derek sourit._ _« Je pense que je peux m'en accommoder. »_

XXXXXXXX

 _« Je t'aime, » laissa échapper Stiles pour immédiatement regretter ses paroles._ _Derek le regarda, les yeux écarquillés._ _Stiles_ _se leva et commença à sortir du lit de Derek._ _«_ _Je vais partir… »_

 _« Attends, » dit Derek, tout en saisissant le bras de Stiles._ _« Ne t'en va pas. »_ _Stiles se tourna vers lui._ _Derek était couché sur le dos, torse nu et en sous-vêtements ; sa barbe était plus épaisse, ses cheveux aplatis sur sa tête._ _Même si Stiles n'avait pas compté le dire, il savait que c'était la vérité._ _Il aimait Derek, et il ne savait pas à quel moment c'était arrivé._

 _Derek se leva et prit le visage de Stile entre ses mains._ _«_ _Je t'aime aussi. »_

 _Stiles resta assis là, stupéfait, alors que Derek le regardait avec une expression sincère._ _Puis, il jeta ses bras autour du cou de Derek et le renversa sur le lit._

XXXXXXXX

 _« Hé, » dit Stiles doucement._ _«_ _Ça va. »_

 _« Ça ne va pas, » grommela Derek, les yeux étincelants et rouges._ _Stiles ne broncha pas._ _Il enlaça Derek et l'attira contre lui._ _Derek tenta de résister, mais, finalement, il se détendit dans les bras de Stiles._ _«C'est la seule piste que nous avions, » murmura Derek._

 _« Nous allons trouver une autre piste, » répondit Stiles, d'une voix rendue à peine audible par le martèlement de la pluie contre les fenêtres._ _« Nous les retrouverons, Derek. »_

 _Stiles recula et déposa un baiser sur le front de Derek, puis sur ses lèvres._ _Derek passa ses bras autour de Stiles, le pressant étroitement contre lui, l'embrassant avec l'avidité du désespoir._

 _« Je t'aime, » murmura Stiles entre deux baisers._ _« Tout va bien, Derek. Je suis là. »_

XXXXXXXX

 _« Prends-moi, Derek, » gémit Stiles, et Derek leva la tête, et le sexe de Stiles tomba de ses lèvres._

 _« Quoi? »_

 _« Je veux que tu me prennes. »_

 _Derek déglutit, contempla Stiles qui le fixait, et son regard s'attarda sur sa peau pâle clairsemée de rougeurs, ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers._ _«_ _D'accord.»_

 _Stiles se cramponna à Derek; sa nervosité avait pris le dessus lorsque Derek avait glissé ses doigts dans son intimité une dernière fois._ _Il se raidit quand il sentit le gland de Derek pousser contre son entrée, alors ce dernier baissa les yeux vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front._ _«Je t'aime, Stiles, » murmura-t-il, puis il le pénétra._ _Stiles gémit, ça tirait et ça le brûlait, mais Derek se glissa en lui lentement jusqu'à ce que Stiles se fût habitué à la sensation de sa verge en lui._

 _« C'est bon,» murmura-t-il._ _« Tu peux bouger maintenant. »_

 _Stiles s'agrippa fermement aux biceps de Derek pendant que celui-ci l'embrassait et commençait à remuer doucement ses hanches._

 _Alors qu'il s'enfonçait en Stiles, Derek songea qu'il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de tel._ _Il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un à ce point, n'avait jamais voulu autant devenir un homme meilleur qu'à ce moment précis._ _« Je t'aime, » chuchota-t-il contre la bouche de Stiles, et il était si sincère en le disant qu'il en fut épouvanté._

XXXXXXXX

 _« Je te hais, » se plaignit Stiles alors qu'ils avaient entamé un autre tour du terrain de la crosse._ _« Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de me tuer? »_

 _« Arrête de pleurnicher, » répliqua Derek._ _Il se pencha et embrassa la joue moite de Stiles._ _« Tu voulais que je t'aide à progresser, alors tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. »_

 _« Je pense que tu es le mal incarné. »_

 _« Rien que pour ça, nous allons faire cinq tours de plus. »_

 _« Tu seras privé de sexe ce soir, » bougonna Stiles._

 _« Comme si tu pouvais assurer au lit après tout ça, » rétorqua Derek, avec un sourire narquois._ _Stiles le regarda d'un air furieux et lui fit un doigt d'honneur._

XXXXXXXX

 _«C'est agréable, » dit Stiles en jetant un morceau de pop corn en l'air pour essayer ensuite de l'attraper avec sa bouche._ _Le pop corn atterrit sur sa joue au lieu d'atterrir dans sa bouche_ _._ _« Merci de m'avoir acheté du pop-corn et un Coca-Cola. »_

 _« Tu oublies les bonbons, » le taquina Derek._ _Stiles se mit à rire et lança en l'air un autre grain de maïs soufflé._ _Le film était sorti quelques semaines auparavant, ils s'étaient assis dans la dernière rangée au fond de la salle vide._

 _« Je suis content que nous ayons un vrai rencard, » déclara Stiles._ _Il se tourna vers Derek et mordilla ses lèvres._ _« C'est…, euh. C'est mon premier rendez-vous en amoureux. »_

 _« Je sais, » dit Derek avec un doux sourire._

 _« Est-ce que ça te dérange? » demanda_ _Stiles._

 _Derek secoua la tête._ _« J'aime être avec toi. »_

 _«Moi aussi j'aime être avec toi. »_

 _Derek tendit le bras et saisit une poignée de pop-corn._ _« Quand est-ce que tu vas dire à Scott que nous sortons ensemble ? »_

 _Stiles haussa les épaules._ _« Je ne sais pas. Je ne le vois pas beaucoup. Il s'efforce de récupérer Allison et de suivre un plan de développement personnel spécial « Scott McCall », ce qui est chouette. Il passe beaucoup de temps à travailler ses cours, à s'entraîner, et à travailler chez Deaton . Il n'a que le mot travail à la bouche en ce moment. »._

 _« Est-ce que tu te sens nerveux à l'idée de tout lui dire? »_ _questionna_ _Derek._

 _« Un peu. Vous deux, vous n'avez jamais été les meilleurs amis du monde. »_

 _« Qu'en est-il de ton père? »_

 _Stiles ricana._ _« Je ne dirai jamais quoi que ce soit à mon père. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que je suis toujours célibataire, que je suis Stiles le puceau qui est amoureux de Lydia. »_

 _D'un ton calme, Derek poursuivit : «Tu devras tout leur dire un jour. Tu peux me croire. Rien de bon n'arrive lorsqu'on cache ce genre de choses. »_

 _« Je vais le leur dire, » répliqua Stiles._ _« Les choses sont juste difficiles en ce moment. Quand notre deuxième année de lycée commencera, ce sera un nouveau départ. Il faut qu'elle se passe mieux que notre première année. »_

 _« Je l'espère. »_

XXXXXXXX

 _La cagoule qui recouvrait son visage fut retirée et Stiles tressaillit à la luminosité._ _Il cligna des paupières, et ses yeux lui firent mal jusqu'à ce que sa vision se rétablisse et qu'il puisse enfin voir ce qui l'entourait._ _Deux grands loups le tenaient, leurs yeux flamboyant de lueurs d'un rouge vif._

 _Stiles balaya du regard la pièce, mais rien n'indiquait que Derek était là._ _Il essaya de ne pas paniquer._ _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel? Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous? »_

 _Un homme de haute taille, à la tête rasée, et une femme aux cheveux noirs, avec des pieds effrayants, les plus effrayants que Stiles eût jamais vus de sa vie conduisirent un homme vers une porte, de l'autre côté de la pièce._ _L'homme marchait avec une canne et portait des Ray-ban noires._

 _« Bonjour, Stiles, » dit-il d'une voix étonnamment douce, aux inflexions raffinées._

 _Stiles se débattit pour se dégager des mains qui le retenaient prisonnier. «Où est Derek? »_

 _La femme à la chevelure noire se mit à rire, ses yeux se mirent s'illuminer de lueurs rouges._ _A cet instant précis, Stiles sentit que l'épouvante le gagnait tout entier._

 _Ils avaient finalement trouvé les Alphas._ _Ou plus exactement, les Alphas les avaient trouvés._ _Et à leurs regards brillants sur leurs visages, amusés, avides et cruels, Stiles devina qu'ils les avaient égarés sur des fausses pistes, Derek et lui, depuis un bon moment._

 _Stiles lutta pour se libérer des mains qui l'entravaient._ _Il tira, se tortilla, mais en vain._ _Ces mains étaient comme un étau de fer qui l'encerclait, et plus il se débattait, plus elles resserraient leur prise._ _Il remarqua à peine la douleur._

 _Une autre femme arriva, des boucles rousses, serrées et épaisses encadraient son visage._ _Elle sourit, mais son sourire était froid et sévère._ _« Il est si frêle. Je le veux. »_

 _L'homme aux lunettes soupira._ _« Fiona, tu sais qu'il ne faut pas les abîmer. »_

 _« Tu n'es pas drôle, Deucalion.»_ _Fiona tourna son regard vers Stiles._ _«J'aime la façon dont il se bat. Comme s'il avait réellement une chance contre nous.»_ _Fiona et les autres loups éclatèrent de rire._

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »_ _cria Stiles._ _Il essayait si fort de tenir le coup, de retenir ses larmes, parce qu'il savait que pleurer ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Ils se moquaient déjà de lui, et il ne voulait pas leur donner la satisfaction de le voir pleurer._ _Mais la situation était grave, très grave._

 _« Peut-être que tu devrais lui montrer, » dit la femme à la chevelure sombre._

 _« Va le chercher, Kali. »_ _Kali ricana et sortit de la pièce._ _Le cœur de Stiles commença à s'affoler dans sa poitrine, et sa peur monta en flèche._ _L'étau sur les bras de Stiles se resserra encore plus, et il sentit la piqûre aiguë de griffes sur sa peau._

 _Kali et l'homme chauve franchirent la porte, traînant un homme placé entre eux vers un poteau dressé au milieu de la pièce._ _L'homme était tassé sur lui-même, inconscient, torse nu, couvert de sang et d'ecchymoses._ _Une fois que Kali eut redressé l'homme pour l'attacher_ _au poteau, Stiles se mit à crier._

 _« Derek! » hurla Stiles._ _Les mains griffues pénétrèrent sa chair, mais il sentit à peine la douleur pendant qu'il luttait pour échapper à leur prise._ _Ils attachèrent Derek au poteau, au centre de la grande pièce vide._ _Ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais son regard était vague, sa tête dodelinait sur ses épaules._ _Ses bras étaient tendus vers le haut, ensanglantés aux poignets, à l'endroit où on l'avait attaché au poteau, et il y avait des entailles et des brûlures sur sa peau nue dont s'échappait un sang rouge aux reflets sombres._ _Son jean était en lambeaux, aux endroits où ils avaient commencé à entailler ses jambes._

 _Quelqu'un se mit à rire lorsque Kali envoya à Derek une décharge de taser et son corps fut secoué de convulsions._ _Stiles essaya de s'arracher de l'étau de fer qui l'entravait, mais en vain._ _Fiona rejoignit Kali, tenant un couteau qui était déjà recouvert de sang._ _Stiles leur lança un long regard furieux , puis les contempla avec horreur, pendant qu'ils entreprenaient de tailler à vif la peau de Derek._

 _Les larmes coulèrent, brûlantes sur la joue de Stiles, la bile lui remonta dans la gorge, alors qu'il hurlait: « Arrêtez! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, NE LUI FAITES PAS DU MAL, JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS POUR CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ,PUTAIN, JE LE JURE. »_

 _Une vague de rires remplit la pièce pendant que Stiles répétait sans relâche : « Derek, non, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez, Derek, Derek, Derek, ». Et le sang coulait librement le long de son flanc et de sa poitrine, ses paupières devenaient lourdes et se fermaient._ _« Derek, non, Derek! »_

 _« Écoutez les hurlements qu'il pousse, » déclara Fiona._ _« Je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie ce que vous êtes en train de faire à son Alpha. »_

 _« Fiona, Kali, ça suffit,» déclara Deucalion._ _Kali s'écarta, le taser encore en main, et Fiona se tourna vers Stiles, brandissant son couteau, léchant entièrement le sang qui en recouvrait la lame._ _Stiles ne s'était jamais aussi senti furieux qu'à cet instant précis._

 _« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? » demanda_ _Stiles d'une voix faible._ _« Que voulez-vous? Pourquoi est-ce vous ne nous tuez pas, tout simplement?»_

 _« Je ne veux que tu meures, Stiles. Je veux que tu vives. Je ne suis pas un homme mauvais.»_ _Stiles lâcha un rire amer et Deucalion fronça les sourcils._ _«Toi ou Derek, vous ne m'intéressez pas. C'est vraiment de votre faute si vous vous retrouvez ici. Vous avez fureté partout, vous avez essayé de nous trouver.»_ _Deucalion secoua la tête et exprima sa désapprobation en faisant claquer sa langue._ _« Tsss, tsss… Très mauvaise idée. Mais ce qui vous a conduit jusque dans ce lieu, c'est votre relation. Une étincelle et un Alpha? Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de laisser faire ça. »_

 _« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? » s'étonna_ _Stiles._

 _« Je veux Scott McCall, » déclara Deucalion._ _« Pour parvenir à cet objectif, j'ai besoin que vous restiez en vie et j'ai besoin de Derek pour atteindre Scott. Si je peux par-dessus le marché avoir Derek, alors ce sera un bonus. Mais je ne peux pas vous laisser tous les deux ensemble. C'est trop dangereux. »_

 _« Scott ne vous rejoindra jamais, » cracha Stiles._ _« Il est deux fois supérieur au loup que vous êtes. »_

 _« Je pense que je sais pourquoi Scott et Derek t'aiment autant, » dit Deucalion._ _« Peut-être qu'une fois que Scott sera à moi, je te prendrai toi aussi avec moi.»_

 _Stiles se déchaîna une fois encore pour se dégager de l'emprise des loups, et Deucalion sourit._ _« Tu as une énergie en toi, Stiles. Toi et Derek, vous constituez ensemble une force redoutable. Cette étincelle brûle puissamment en toi. Je ne peux pas la laisser se déployer. Ça va contrarier mes plans, tout comme la meute de Derek les a déjà contrariés. Boyd et Erica, eh bien, ceux-là , ils ont été faciles à attraper. Pour l'autre, Isaac, ça s'est avéré plus compliqué. Mais je vais bientôt le coincer. Mes loups sont sur sa piste. »_

 _« Vous êtes un psychopathe. »_

 _« Faux, » s'écria Deucalion._ _« Je fais en sorte d'obtenir ce que je veux. Et aucune étincelle adolescente, aucun Alpha de second ordre ne s'interposera pour m'en empêcher.»_ _Il se tourna vers l'homme chauve. « Ennis. A ton tour. »_

 _Les rires engloutirent Stiles, railleurs, pendant qu'Ennis appuyait le pistolet Taser sur une brûlure qui zébrait le flanc de Derek et qui n'avait pas eu le temps de guérir._ _Derek hurla, un mélange entre le hurlement de loup et le cri brisé d'un être humain._ _Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Stiles, et il pouvait à peine respirer tant il se sentait impuissant._ _L'air sentait la chair brûlée, et chaque fois que Stiles essayait de bouger, les deux mains griffues qui le tenaient se rappelaient à son bon souvenir._

 _«J'aime la façon dont il crie, » dit Ennis._ _«J'aime la façon dont tous les deux crient._ _Voyons si nous pouvons les faire crier encore plus fort. »_

 _Fiona pénétra de ses griffes la chair de Derek, lacérant sa poitrine et la voix de Stiles s'éteignit dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas crier plus._ _Ses hurlements se firent silencieux, et le bruit des rires le fit suffoquer pendant que les flots d'un sang rouge foncé recouvraient la peau de Derek._

 _« Assez, » déclara Deucalion._ _« On ne peut pas se permettre qu'ils soient endommagés de façon irréversible.»_ _Stiles sentit que son visage était soulevé, qu'une griffe appuyait contre son menton._ _Avec difficulté_ _, malgré sa faiblesse, il lança un regard meurtrier vers les verres sombres de Deucalion, vers les yeux vides qui se dissimulaient derrière eux._ _« Je pense que nous avons déjà brisé celui-ci. »_

 _« Vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, » dit Stiles._ _« Scott, Derek, ma meute - ils trouveront un moyen de vous vaincre. »_

 _« Je pense que c'est curieux que tu y croies à ce point. »_ _Deucalion jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux autres loups._ _« Préparez-les. »_

 _« Duke, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne les tues pas tout simplement, pour t'en débarrasser définitivement ? » demanda Ennis pendant que Stiles était traîné au milieu de la pièce et obligé à s'agenouiller au sol._ _Derek fut détaché du poteau et agenouillé à son tour aux côtés de Stiles, mais il était très faible et prêt à sombrer dans l'inconscience, si bien qu'on devait le tenir._ _Stiles tendit son bras jusqu'à ce qu'il pût toucher la main de Derek, puis il la saisit et entrelaça leurs doigts._ _Derek n'eut aucune réaction, mais il ne lâcha pas sa main. Stiles était terrifié, mais au moins il serait avec Derek jusqu'à la fin._

 _« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai encore besoin d'eux. Ils sont tous les deux des pions sur mon échiquier.»_ _Deucalion s'arrêta devant Stiles, et Kali essaya de détacher sa main de celle de Derek._ _« Laisse tomber, Kali. J'ai un gros faible pour les histoires d'amour. Et puis ça n'a pas d'importance parce que, dans quelques minutes, j'aurai extirpé de leur cerveau tous les souvenirs qui leur rappelleront leur liaison amoureuse et qui pourraient nourrir l'étincelle. Ce sera comme si tout cela n'avait jamais eu lieu. »_

 _Stiles serra la main de Derek plus fort et cria : « Non, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça! »_

 _« Oh, mais si, je le peux. Et d'ailleurs, je vais le faire. »_

 _Le loup derrière Stiles plongea de force sa tête en avant, exposant ainsi sa nuque._ _Stiles saisit la main de Derek de toutes ses forces et se répéta dans sa tête: Ne l'oublie pas, Stiles, ne l'oublie pas. S'il te plaît, n'oublie pas Derek. Rappelle-toi de lui. Rappelle-toi. Rappelle- toi. Rappelle-toi..._

 _Lorsque les griffes s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, Stiles cria puis tout devint ténèbres._

XXXXXXXX

 _« Derek, s'il te plaît, » dit Stiles d'une voix suppliante._ _Quelque chose dans cette voix s'immisça profondément dans Derek, le tirant brusquement du brouillard dans lequel il était plongé._ _« Elle a mon père. »_

 _Derek écouta Scott et Stiles lui raconter ce dont ils avaient été témoins, des choses qui concernaient Jennifer, mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'empêchait de les croire, en dépit de toute la sincérité qu'il percevait à travers leurs paroles._

 _Cependant, en regardant Stiles, qui tremblait et retenait ses larmes, Derek sentit cette impression faiblir._ _Peut-être que ce qu'ils disaient à propos de Jennifer était vrai._

 _Jennifer arriva dans la pièce, l'embrassa et l'étreignit, et il éprouva le besoin impérieux de la protéger, de la croire._ _Alors qu'il_ _se tenait debout, que ses yeux se posaient successivement sur Jennifer, Scott et Stiles, il se sentit perdu._

 _Derek tourna la tête, regarda Stiles._

 _« Où est mon père? »_ _demanda_ _Stiles ; ses larmes coulaient sur son visage._

 _Derek regarda à nouveau Stiles, contempla la douleur, - la supplication – qui se lisait sur son visage, pour voir s'il pouvait le croire._ _A ce_ _moment précis, Derek eut comme la sensation de remonter d'un abîme nébuleux pour reprendre sa respiration, pour la première fois, depuis une éternité. Derek pouvait sentir le goût de la souffrance de Stiles, presque sentir la saveur de ses larmes et ces sensations remuèrent quelque chose en lui._

 _« Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé au père de Stiles?»_ _demanda-t-il._

XXXXXXXX

 _Derek installa Cora, inconsciente, à l'arrière de l'ambulance, puis regarda Stiles._ _Cora était la seule chose qui restait à Derek dans ce monde ;_ _elle était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux._

 _Stiles tendit la main et toucha Derek, et ses doigts parcoururent son bras, sur toute sa longueur. Derek contempla Stiles un instant, stupéfait par la façon dont ses doigts avaient laissé sur son bras un sillage de feu._

 _Lorsque Derek échappa à Kali, il se tourna vers Stiles qui était resté à l'arrière de l'ambulance._ _Ils se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux, soutenant leur regard jusqu'au dernier moment, jusqu'à ce que Derek ne pût plus le voir._ _Derek avait laissé Cora seule avec Stiles alors qu'il était à la poursuite de Jennifer, avait laissé sa sœur aux mains d'un quasi-inconnu, d'un être humain._

 _Derek avait cependant la certitude absolue que Stiles veillerait sur sa soeur._

XXXXXXXX

 _Alors que Stiles courait dans le couloir de l'hôpital, les lumières se mirent à vaciller et faiblir. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine._ _Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient ouvertes, et il s'arrêta brusquement devant elles._ _Derek était couché sur le sol, inconscient._

 _Non, non, nonnonon,_ _pensa_ _Stiles et une étrange sensation envahit sa poitrine._ _Il marqua un temps d'arrêt._ _Il devait retrouver Scott, il le devait absolument, même si Derek était couché là, sous ses yeux, immobile._ _Il se força à faire_ _demi-tour pour aller à la recherche de Scott._

 _Mais lorsqu'il retourna finalement sur ses pas, voyant que Derek ne se réveillait toujours pas, Stiles commença à paniquer. D'abord Scott, ensuite Derek. Non. Il devait sortir Derek de là, il devait le sauver._

 _« Nous devons te sortir d'ici tout de suite, » s'écria Stiles, en posant ses mains sur Derek, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours vivant._ _Derek allait bien._

XXXXXXXX

 _« As-tu remarqué combien cette odeur est particulièrement forte ici? » demanda_ _Derek à Scott._ _La fragrance de Stiles flottait partout sur le toit, et il pouvait facilement y discerner les notes suaves de chèvrefeuille qui constituaient la base de son parfum, les notes aigres de sa peur, l'odeur amère de son anxiété._

 _« Il y a sans doute eu ici une sorte de lutte. »_

 _« Avec qui? »_

 _« Avec lui-même. »_

 _Derek se demandait comment Scott n'avait pas pu détecter la fragrance de Stiles - mais plus étrange encore, il ne savait pas comment lui, en revanche, connaissait chaque note qui composait son odeur, comme s'il avait passé des heures avec son visage enfoui dans le cou de Stiles, à mémoriser son parfum._

XXXXXXXX

 _Derek n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement._ _Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée que Stiles avait disparu._ _Il devait le retrouver, il ne pourrait pas avoir l'esprit tranquille tant que Stiles n'aurait pas été retrouvé._

 _Du plus profond de lui-même, il tira l'énergie et la volonté de continuer à chercher, guidé par une petite voix dans sa tête qui répétait: « Le protéger. Protéger Stiles. »_

XXXXXXXX

 _Stiles contemplait ce qui se passait à travers ses propres yeux, avec l'impression d'être à des millions de kilomètres, en train de regarder un film._ _Le Nogitsune était en train de filmer un message pour son père, tripotant ses affaires, envahissant son espace._

 _Stiles regarda l'échiquier, celui qu'il avait utilisé pour expliquer un jour ce qui se passait à son père en donnant à chaque pièce un nom, et la même pensée qui avait défilé dans son esprit ces derniers jours (ou ces dernières semaines, voire peut-être des heures ou des années, il n'aurait su le dire) lui vint de nouveau en tête._

 _Il y eut d'abord des cris et des rires, un éclair de sang, et les mêmes mots répétant plusieurs fois dans sa tête :_

 _Ne l'oublie pas. Stiles, ne l'oublie pas. S'il te plaît, n'oublie pas Derek. Rappelle-toi de lui. Rappelle-toi. Rappelle-toi. Rappelle-toi..._

 _Derek._ _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce besoin jusqu'au tréfonds de lui-même, mais il sentait qu'il devait faire quelque chose._

 _Protéger Derek. Protéger Derek à tout prix. -toi. S'il te plaît, peu importe ce qui arrive, mais ne le laisse pas faire du mal à Derek._

 _Mettant à contribution les mêmes ressources de concentration qu'il avait utilisées les fois précédentes, Stiles se mit à chercher un moyen de manipuler cette chose afin de laisser un message à tout le monde._

 _Stiles mit soigneusement en place les pièces sur l'échiquier, faisant en sorte de laisser les noms sur chaque pièce du jeu. Mais sur le roi, la pièce la plus importante du jeu, il plaça une étiquette avec le nom de Derek inscrit dessus._

 _Le protéger. Rappelle-toi. Rappelle-toi. Le protéger. Ne pas l'oublier._

XXXXXXXX

 _« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils l'ont tué, hein ? »_ _demanda_ _Stiles, ayant tout à coup l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer._ _Penser que_ _Derek était mort ... c'était impossible._

 _Le cœur de Stiles battait dans sa gorge ; il regardait Lydia toucher les balles._ _Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux et qu'il vit l'expression de son visage, il eut la sensation que le temps s'était suspendu._

Non _, pensa-t-il._ _Derek n'est pas mort._

 _La voix de Stiles flancha presque lorsqu'il demanda « Eh bien, quoi? Est-il mort? »_

 _Et quand Lydia affirma qu'il était en vie, Stiles agrippa le bord de la table d'examen pour s'empêcher de s'évanouir._

 _Vivant._ _Vivant._

 _« Donc, si les Calavares l'ont capturé, comment pouvons-nous les retrouver? »_

 _Une fois que Scott eut_ _mentionné le_ _Mexique, Stiles sut ce qu'ils avaient à faire._ _« Nous devons aller le chercher, » décréta Stiles._ _« Je m'en fiche qu'il soit au Mexique. »_ _Une impression vague, pesante et amère,_ _envahit la poitrine de Stiles._ _Ça n'allait pas_ _._ _Ils devaient retrouver Derek._ _Stiles_ avait besoin _de retrouver Derek._

 _« Et comment va-t-on s'y prendre exactement pour le sortir du Mexique, tu as une suggestion à nous faire ? » demanda Lydia._

 _Stiles tambourina la table avec ses doigts._ _« Peu m'importe. Il s'agit de Derek. Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner. »_ _D'un ton tranquille_ _, il ajouta: « Nous devons l'aider. Nous ne pouvons pas l'oublier. »_

XXXXXXXX

 _« Allez-y, » hurla Derek, qui avait du mal à parler._ _« Allez-y. Je serai juste derrière vous.»_ _Tous les_ _autres coururent vers les ruines, sauf Stiles qui resta figé sur place. Une impression de déjà vu l'avait envahi._ _Derek saignant, agonisant._ _Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas si Derek était en train de mourir._

 _Il ne pouvait pas mourir._ _Derek ne pouvait pas mourir._

 _« Hé, » lui dit Derek._ _«_ _Sauve-le. »_

 _Stiles se força à se détourner de Derek, de s'éloigner pour retrouver Scott, mais il regarda en arrière pour jeter un coup d'œil sur Derek, encore une fois._

 _Le sentiment de vide qui surgit du tréfonds de son être menaça de le consumer tout entier, comme un abîme dévorant qui se serait formé dans sa poitrine, un abîme où Derek était allongé, ensanglanté, agonisant._

 _Alors, il se concentra sur la seule chose qu'il pouvait changer._ _Il alla sauver son meilleur ami._

XXXXXXXX

Lorsque les griffes de Derek se retirent de son cou, Stiles gémit de douleur, le souffle coupé. Derek trébuche quelques pas plus loin, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur la table derrière lui. Stiles contemple ses mains, qui tremblent violemment.

 _C'étaient des_ _souvenirs,_ pense-t-il. _Chaque rêve qu'il a fait à propos de Derek était un souvenir._ _Nous étions ensemble._ _J'étais autrefois amoureux de Derek._

Stiles lève la tête, sa nuque est si douloureuse qu'elle l'élance. Il jette un regard rapide vers Derek, dont le visage est blême et affligé. Il tremble aussi.

Aucun d'entre eux ne parle; ils s'observent l'un et l'autre, yeux dans les yeux. La chambre est silencieuse et ils se dévisagent toujours, incrédules, leurs esprits cherchant à prendre exactement la mesure de ce dont ils ont été si violemment dépossédés par les Alphas.

Derek finit par s'avancer d'un pas et par tendre la main. « Stiles, » dit-il, d'une voix si ténue qu'elle semble prête à se briser.

Stiles bondit de la table et tombe presque lorsque ses pieds touchent le sol. Comme Derek s'avance d'un pas vers lui, Stiles recule d'un pas en arrière. Il secoue la tête, encore et encore. « Non. » Le visage de Derek se tord d'angoisse et de désespoir, et Stiles s'éloigne de lui d'un pas. « Je ne peux pas. Je ... ne peux tout simplement pas. »

Stiles se détourne, essayant d'effacer de son esprit l'expression de souffrance qui se lit sur le visage de Derek et se rue hors de la clinique, dans l'air de la nuit.

Il a la sensation de se désagréger, et il se dirige alors vers sa maison, en comptant ses doigts, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter.

 _ **1) Encore un jeu de mot égrillard ! Toujours sur des termes techniques, cette fois relatifs à la menuiserie. J'ai dû ruser ! La poutre de Bamako est une périphrase désignant un sexe masculin de taille imposante .**_

 _ **2) Jeu de cartes surtout populaire aux USA. Vous pouvez trouver les règles sur internet et même trouver des sites où vous pouvez y jouer.**_

 _ **3) Jeu de cartes surtout populaire aux USA. Vous pouvez trouver les règles sur internet et même trouver des sites où vous pouvez y jouer.**_

 _ **Voilà, le mystère est levé ! Deucalion a cassé leur couple car ils seraient devenus tous les deux invincibles... Reste d'autres surprises à venir (UNE GROSSE SURPRISE) ! NON : DEUX GROSSES SURPRISES ! A BIENTÔT ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS UNE P'TITE REVIEW (ZAVEZ VU LA LONGUEUR DU CHAPITRE? J'AI BESOIN DE SUSUCRE!) Lève la papatte et s'éloigne jusqu'à son lit et son ventilo (il fait chauuuud).**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

 _ **Je suis tout à fait curieuse de voir vos réactions à l'issue de ce chapitre. A la fin de ce chapitre, quelques mots de l'auteure, the pshychicclam afin de vous éclairer sur ses intentions. Parce que je suis sûre que vous allez faire des bonds ! Ah et attention , lemons en vue ... Donc ne lisez pas si ce genre de scènes vous gêne.**_

 _Tu m'as lavé le_ _cerveau, tu m'as tellement égaré l'esprit_  
 _tu m'as tellement rendu minable, à ton image_  
 _tu m'as drogué, tu m'as détruit_  
 _Voilà ce que c'est de tomber amoureux selon toi_

\- _Wolves_ par Dreams

Stiles n'arrive pas à penser. Il n'arrive pas à respirer. Il ne cesse de compter ses doigts, encore et encore, sans s'arrêter.

 _Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix_

 _Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix_

Son pied bute contre quelque chose et il trébuche, perd son équilibre et tombe sur ses mains et ses genoux. La morsure des détritus jonchant la chaussée et celle du ciment, qui s'insinuent douloureusement dans ses paumes, le tirent brusquement de sa crise de panique. Il regarde le trottoir fissuré, lève la main, voit qu'il est écorché et qu'il saigne.

Stiles se laisse retomber sur le sol, tire ses jambes contre sa poitrine, et pose son front sur ses genoux.

 _Inspirer et expirer._ _Inspirer, expirer,_ il respire. Sa gorge menace de se bloquer, son souffle devient court, sa respiration difficile. Il refoule les images qui tentent de submerger son esprit, il refuse de reconnaître que tout cela était _vrai_. Comment pourrait-il croire que c'était réel? Cela voudrait dire ... cela voudrait dire beaucoup trop de choses.

A cet instant précis, Stiles désire Derek avec tant de force que c'en est douloureux, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas le regarder, qu'il ne peut pas même supporter l'idée d'être près de lui. Pas quand ... _pas quand ils ont été ensemble autrefois._

Stiles recommence à compter ses doigts, s'efforçant de garder son emprise- même si elle est fragile- sur la réalité qui menace de s'échapper à tout moment. Lorsque sa respiration redevient régulière, il sort son téléphone portable de sa poche. Il y a un texto de Derek, et la main de Stiles tremble pendant qu'il regarde son nom, terrifié à l'idée même de lire son message.

Une fois qu'il trouve enfin la force de lire le message, il s'oblige à fermer les yeux et à se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas s'effondrer.

 _S'il te plaît, fais attention à toi._ _Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, sache que je t'aime, Stiles._

Stiles ouvre la page de ses contacts, les fait défiler, et trouve le numéro qu'il cherchait. «Papa, peux… » Sa voix se brise et il prend une grande respiration pour se ressaisir. «Peux-tu venir me chercher?"

« Est-ce que tu es blessé? » demande le shérif, sur un ton très professionnel, mais Stiles parvient à déceler, à travers l'intonation ferme et assurée de sa voix, qu'il est sur le point de céder à la panique. « Où es-tu? »

« Je vais bien, » répond Stiles. Il regarde autour de lui pour repérer où il se trouve. Il a réussi à s'éloigner de quelques pâtés de maison de la clinique vétérinaire, néanmoins il n'est pas très loin de son point de départ. Il pourrait revenir sur ses pas, retrouver Derek, s'il le voulait. Il dit à son père quel est le nom des rues les plus proches.

« Je serai là dans quelques minutes, fiston. » Stiles entend le bruit des sirènes juste avant la fin de l'appel.

Stiles pose à nouveau sa tête sur ses genoux.

Cette fois-ci, il n'arrive pas à résister à l'assaut des images - _souvenirs_ \- qui inondent son cerveau. Alors, il met ses bras autour de lui et les laisse affluer.

Derek en train de conduire la Camaro, sur les traces de Boyd et d'Erica. Derek au loft, penché sur une carte, l'examinant d'un air las, aux côtés de Stiles qui ne sait pas comment l'aider. Derek qui lui sourit, alors que tous deux sont étendus sur le lit. Derek qui l'embrasse, les mains glissant le long de sa peau, d'une façon que Stiles n'a jamais expérimentée avec lui.

Sauf que si Derek _l'a bel et bien_ caressé, Stiles n'a pas encore eu vraiment de relations sexuelles avec lui, même s'ils en ont eu, quelques années auparavant. Stiles effleure sa clavicule, se souvenant qu'à cet endroit précis, Derek avait taquiné de ses dents sa peau, y laissant une ecchymose qui avait duré des jours et des jours. Stiles se remémore le moment où il était allongé sur le lit de Derek, combien il avait été heureux à l'époque de le sentir parsemer de baisers sa peau, la lécher et la mordiller, comment il avait touché ensuite le bleu pendant plusieurs jours de suite, juste pour éprouver la douleur sourde qu'il ressentait en appuyant sur sa clavicule. Il aimait être marqué, aimait savoir que Derek avait apposé l'empreinte de sa marque sur lui.

Son cerveau tente d'entériner le fait que le Derek de ses souvenirs – cet avatar plus acrimonieux, plus prompt à s'emporter que l'homme qu'il côtoie désormais dans son existence - est réel. Les bribes de scènes qui continuent à surgir par intermittences dans son esprit ne sont pas des fantasmes ou des rêves. Ce sont des moments qu'on leur a volés à tous les deux. Des moments on ne peut plus réels.

Une image jaillit dans son esprit, une vision qui les représente tous les deux dans la Camaro, conduisant le long d'une falaise, près de la plage. Stiles pestait contre la radio, se plaignant qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à écouter. « Nous pourrions faire le trajet en silence, » avait déclaré Derek. « Le silence, c'est quelque chose de très plaisant. »

Stiles avait levé les yeux au ciel et s'était laissé tomber en arrière sur le siège. « Est-ce que ça t'arrive de t'amuser ? Est-ce que tu parles parfois ? Ou est-ce que tu te contentes de passer tes journées à distribuer des regards furieux autour de toi tout en ayant l'air en permanence sexy? »

« Pas tout le temps. »

Stiles avait ri. « Tu as fait une blague. »

«Ça arrive de temps en temps. »

Stiles s'était déplacé sur son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve collé contre la porte côté passager. Il avait attentivement étudié Derek. Après quelques instants, Derek s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait jeté un regard sombre.

« Il y a tellement de choses à dire sur toi, » avait alors affirmé Stiles. « A la surface, n'affleure que la colère. La colère, doublée d'une attitude dure, machiste. Mais tu es intelligent. Tu as de l'humour – un humour particulier et un peu pourri sur les bords -, tu es doux et prévenant, et tu fais attention aux autres. »

Les mains de Derek s'étaient crispées autour du volant. « Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être ce que tu viens de dire. »

« Mais tu es avec moi, » avait répliqué Stiles à voix basse.

« Je sais. » Il avait lancé un coup d'œil rapide à Stiles. « Tu trouves toujours un moyen de me distraire. De me faire oublier. »

« Je suis désolé. »

Derek n'avait pas au départ réagi aux paroles de Stiles, mais il avait fini par chuchoter : «Ne le sois pas. » Puis, il avait tendu le bras et saisi sa main pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Stiles avait regardé leurs deux mains réunies et avait passé son pouce sur les poils sombres des phalanges de Derek.

Pendant qu'il se remémore cette journée-là, Stiles sourit malgré lui. Ils étaient allés ensuite nager à la plage, pendant des heures, loin de Beacon Hills, et Stiles avait eu un coup de soleil, même si Derek avait généreusement enduit son dos et sa poitrine, à plusieurs reprises, de crème solaire. Stiles peut encore se souvenir de la pression lente et méthodique des doigts de Derek massant sa peau nue. Il avait ensuite acheté une glace à Stiles sur la promenade de bord de mer, et ils avaient marché le long de la jetée en se tenant par la main. Puis ils avaient observé durant un long moment un pêcheur qui taquinait le goujon pendant que la brise marine soufflait sur leur chevelure.

Cette journée avait été agréable. Stiles sait que lui et Derek ont passé ensemble des journées agréables. Beaucoup de mauvaises, aussi. Mais en tout cas, pas assez de jours ensemble, loin de là.

Stiles entend la sirène approcher de loin. Il prend une profonde inspiration pour se ressaisir et se relève sur ses jambes au moment où les phares de la voiture de patrouille de son père arrivent dans la rue. La voiture s'arrête brusquement devant Stiles, la sirène et les phares s'éteignent, et le shérif ouvre la porte avant, entreprenant de sortir du véhicule alors que son fils se rue de l'autre côté de la voiture.

« Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit, » demande le shérif, à moitié sorti de sa voiture.

Stiles ouvre la porte du côté passager, monte à l'intérieur du véhicule et les yeux de son père ne le quittent pas. Quand le shérif revient dans la voiture et s'installe derrière le volant, il se contente de regarder Stiles sans rien dire. « Je vais bien, papa, » réussit à articuler Stiles. Sa voix est tremblante, faible, et rien chez lui n'indique que tout va bien.

« Stiles, il est quatre heures passées du matin. Tu ne peux pas aller bien. »

Stiles pose son coude sur l'accoudoir et laisse tomber son front dans sa main. « Peux-tu te contenter de me ramener à la maison? » La voiture reste immobile pendant quelques instants, mais, ensuite, Stiles sent qu'elle commence à avancer. Il est tout à coup si, si fatigué.

Pendant qu'il conduit, le shérif se tait. Stiles est de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, son esprit naviguant encore entre plusieurs autres souvenirs. Il est submergé d'émotions, certaines le renvoient au présent, certaines au passé, et toutes ces impressions s'amalgament en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il éprouve le sentiment qu'il ne pourra pas les contenir entièrement. Il lui semble qu'elles se bousculent sous sa peau, se pressent contre elle, menaçant de la faire exploser pour se déverser hors de lui. C'en est presque physiquement douloureux et il peut à peine respirer.

Une main se pose sur son bras et fait sursauter Stiles. « Nous sommes à la maison, » murmure le shérif. Stiles écarquille ses yeux et regarde son père. Le shérif a l'air inquiet, ses sourcils sont joints, son visage reste figé.

 _Bien sûr,_ pense Stiles. _C'est ma faute s'il a cette tête-là._

A l'intérieur, Stiles se dirige comme un automate vers l'étage et se retrouve au bord de son lit. Il contemple ses mains pendre mollement entre ses genoux. Le lit plonge quand le shérif s'assoit à côté de lui.

« Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas? » demande-t-il.

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien n'en sort. Tout est entravé à l'intérieur de lui-même, comme emmêlé et empêtré dans un fatras de souvenirs dans lequel il ne peut distinguer qu'un seul fil conducteur.

 _Derek._ _Derek._ _Derek._

Stiles ne peut plus se contenir plus longtemps. Il étouffe un sanglot, puis les vannes s'ouvrent. Il se met à pleurer, ses épaules tremblent, et tout ce dont il prend ensuite conscience, c'est qu'il est entouré par deux grands bras robustes, que son visage se retrouve pressé tout contre le tissu rugueux de la chemise de l'uniforme de son père. Il inhale son parfum familier et réconfortant, celui de l'huile qui lui sert à entretenir son arme et celui de l'après-rasage, qu'il utilise depuis toujours. Son père ne prononce pas un mot ; il se contente de laisser courir sa main le long du bras de Stiles et de le laisser sangloter tout son soûl.

Et Stiles pleure. Il pleure parce qu'il ne peut pas tout à fait accepter le fait que tout cela soit réel. Il pleure parce qu'il est submergé par les émotions qu'il se souvient avoir éprouvées alors qu'il regardait Derek torturé, au moment où ils étaient tombés entre les mains des Alphas. Il pleure parce que Boyd et Erica sont de retour, et parce qu'Allison lui manque, et parce que la personne qu'il était avant d'être possédé par le Nogitsune lui manque. Il pleure la perte de la vie qu'ils menaient avant que Scott ne soit mordu, et parce qu'il est injuste que tout cela leur soit arrivé.

Il pleure parce qu'il veut être avec Derek, mais qu'il n'arrive tout simplement pas à être assez fort pour lui en ce moment, qu'il n'arrive pas être le genre de personne qui peut gérer tout ce qui est arrivé au lieu de fuir comme il a l'impression qu'il le fait toujours.

Mais surtout, il verse des larmes en pensant à ce garçon de seize ans qui était si heureux la première fois que Derek l'avait embrassé, qui était tombé amoureux alors qu'ils étaient partis à la recherche de leurs amis, qui avait appris ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on était aimé et désiré au moment où Derek s'était glissé en lui, l'avait caressé, avait chuchoté son nom contre son oreille, il verse des larmes sur cet adolescent qui avait supplié de ne rien oublier juste quelques instants avant que tout souvenir ne lui soit arraché, parce qu'il ne voulait pas oublier la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, qui était sa raison de vivre .

Il pleure ce garçon à qui toutes ces choses ont été brutalement volées et il pleure sur son propre sort parce que , d'une certaine façon, ce garçon n'est autre que lui-même.

XXXXXXXX

Derek demeure figé sur place, abasourdi, pendant qu'il regarde Stiles sortir de la salle d'examen. Il fixe l'endroit vide où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant, jusqu'à ce que Deaton se rapproche de lui et dise: «Je suppose que ton hypothèse sur l'altération de la mémoire était correcte ? »

Derek ne veut pas parler à Deaton. Il veut courir après Stiles et lui dire qu'il est _si désolé,_ qu'il l'aime et il veut le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Stiles (et peut-être aussi Derek) cesse de trembler. Il veut aider Stiles à surmonter sa crise de panique et le rassurer, lui dire qu'il va bien et que tout ceci est bien réel. Il veut faire en sorte d'être certain que Stiles aille bien, parce que son loup est en train de geindre, de griffer et de réclamer _Stiles Stiles Stiles_.

Mais au lieu de cela, Derek sort son téléphone portable et envoie à Stiles un bref message, parce qu'il ne peut pas laisser Stiles penser qu'il est seul. Peu importe ce qui se passe, Derek sera toujours aux côtés de Stiles, et il semble que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, ça a été presque toujours le cas depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés.

Alors qu'il glisse son téléphone dans sa poche, Derek se ferme à toute émotion, à tout _souvenir_ , et se retourne ensuite, parfaitement maître de lui-même, pour faire face à Deaton. L'émissaire est tout près, les yeux rivés sur lui, et Derek s'oblige à rencontrer les prunelles de l'homme. « Oui. »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas de me faire part de quelques détails, puis-je te demander dans quelles conditions cette altération s'est faite et qui l'a exécutée? »

Derek se penche en arrière, l'air las, pour s'appuyer contre la table de travail et passe une main sur son visage. « Deucalion. »

« Oh. » Derek jette un coup d'oeil sur Deaton et s'aperçoit qu'une expression de surprise – rare chez lui - trouble brièvement son visage.

Derek ne se rappelle pas ce qui lui est arrivé pendant la période où les Alphas le détenaient. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'on lui ait ôté ses souvenirs. Il se souvient d'avoir combattu Kali, Ennis, et quelques autres Alphas, puis d'avoir été capturé, se souvient de _Fiona_ entaillant sa chair à vif avant qu'Ennis lui envoie avec un taser une décharge électrique si forte qu'il a eu l'impression que ses entrailles allaient littéralement frire. Hormis cet épisode-là, il ne se souvient de rien. Ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête de Stiles, c'étaient seulement les souvenirs de Stiles , _les émotions de Stiles,_ dont il peut encore ressentir les effets, et cela le rend malade. Stiles n'aurait jamais dû assister à de telles abominations.

« Ils m'ont capturé et Stiles aussi, » dit Derek à Deaton. « Les Alphas. Deucalion a dit que nous constituions pour lui une menace parce que j'étais un Alpha et que Stiles était une étincelle. »

« Bien sûr, » murmure Deaton, pensif. « L'énergie de Stiles circule en toi. »

« L'émissaire de Marjorie a émis une hypothèse similaire. Elle a dit que Stiles est très puissant et qu'il a accumulé une grande quantité d'énergie. »

« Fascinant, » dit Deaton. « Le pouvoir de Stiles est en état de dormance. Comme Stiles n'exerce pas la magie et n'y connaît rien, il ne sait pas l'utiliser. Son pouvoir agit comme une sorte d'amplificateur d'énergie. Dans son cas, je crois que tu en es le bénéficiaire, le réceptacle. Stiles décuple tes capacités. A l'époque où tu étais Alpha, il aurait fait de toi quelqu'un de très fort. Le fait que vous soyez tous les deux amoureux a pour conséquence que son étincelle a absorbé une très grande partie de ton énergie et peut te rendre donc extrêmement puissant. Si tu étais un Alpha, tu disposerais là d'une arme terrifiante. »

« Nous étions ensemble, » précise Derek. « À cette époque. Quand Deucalion nous a enlevé nos souvenirs. »

« Ah, » acquiesce Deaton. « Ça devient logique. »

Quelque chose dans ce commentaire fait réagir violemment Derek. Il hurle : « RIEN DE TOUT CELA N'EST LOGIQUE ! »

Deaton ne semble même pas dérouté par l'accès de colère de Derek, ni par le fait que ce dernier a pris sa forme de Bêta spontanément . Derek doit se concentrer très fort pour faire en sorte que ses crocs et ses griffes se rétractent. « Je ne sais rien au sujet de ta liaison avec Stiles, à part ce que j'ai pu observer de mes propres yeux. Si vos sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient autrefois en quelque façon identiques à ceux que vous éprouvez à l'heure actuelle, alors il n'est pas étonnant que Deucalion vous ait considérés comme une menace.»

Derek cligne des yeux. « Quoi ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit précédemment à Stiles, on sait peu de choses sur les étincelles. Cependant, je sais que Stiles peut effectuer des tâches simples, telles que sécuriser une zone en la délimitant par une barrière de poudre de sorbier, tâche qu'il peut réussir à faire sans déployer des trésors de détermination et de conviction. Si son pouvoir et le lien qui le relie à toi ont le même niveau d'intensité, alors son estime pour toi combinée à sa foi en toi pourrait bien aboutir à ce que sa puissance te soit transmise dans son intégralité. » Deaton dévisage Derek d'un air placide, comme s'ils discutaient seulement d'un sujet aussi banal que la pluie et le beau temps.

Derek se frotte le visage. « Rien de tout ce que vous me dites n'apporte un éclaircissement à ce qui est arrivé,» marmonne Derek. « Ils ont pris nos souvenirs. Ce processus devrait être irréversible. »

«J'ai une théorie à ce sujet, » déclare Deaton et Derek pense en son for intérieur, _bien sûr que_ _tu en as une_ _._ « Je crois que l'étincelle de Stiles a pu jouer un rôle dans l'échec de ce processus. Il y a d'autres éléments que je dois vérifier avant de me prononcer, mais je crois que d'autres forces sont en jeu ici. »

« D'autres forces ? Super. »

Deaton adresse à Derek un sourire plein de sympathie. « Rentre chez toi, Derek. Vous avez été confrontés à une grosse épreuve ce soir. Quand Stiles se sera calmé, vous devriez venir me parler ensemble. Peut-être que d'ici là j'aurai plus de réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. »

Derek acquiesce et se redresse. Quand il arrive à la porte, il se tourne vers Deaton et dit: «Merci pour votre aide ce soir. »

Deaton a l'air étonné, mais il hoche la tête. « Mais de rien. Considérant le fait que ta petite meute s'est installée à Beacon Hills, il est tout à fait naturel que je joue mon rôle d'émissaire pour me mettre aussi à ton service. » Il marque un temps d'arrêt puis ajoute : « De plus, en mémoire de ta mère, je me dois de veiller sur toi et sur Cora. »

Derek le dévisage un instant avant de quitter la clinique. Quand il arrive dans sa voiture, il inspire et sent le parfum de Stiles tout autour de lui. Derek replie ses doigts tremblants et serre les poings, ferme les yeux, et laisse les émotions prendre le contrôle de sa volonté. Ses griffes et ses crocs jaillissent, et son visage se métamorphose. Ainsi, sous cette forme, l'odeur de Stiles est bien plus prononcée encore et il manque d'autant plus cruellement à Derek.

Les rêves étaient des souvenirs. Tout ce dont il avait rêvé au cours de ces derniers mois, depuis qu'il avait renoué avec Stiles, avait été autant d'aperçus de leur passé. Et quand Derek était à l'intérieur de la tête de Stiles, non seulement il a pu voir ses propres souvenirs, mais également ceux de Stiles. Il a été amené à voir ses propres souvenirs selon le point de vue de Stiles, a été amené à éprouver ce que Stiles éprouvait, et à penser ce que Stiles pensait.

 _Stiles m'a toujours aimé,_ pense Derek. Même lorsque Stiles ne se souvenait pas, ce sentiment était là, affleurant juste sous la surface des choses. _C'_ _était là en moi aussi,_ pense Derek. Il se souvient alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi à l'époque où il avait cherché Stiles pendant deux jours d'affilée . Une peur diffuse, qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise et l'avait troublé, s'était emparée de lui tout entier parce qu'il _sentait_ qu'il devait s'assurer coûte que coûte que Stiles était sain et sauf. Et désormais, le fait que l'image consolatrice de Stiles surgissait dans son esprit pour lui apporter du réconfort à l'époque où Kate l'avait kidnappé devient plus logique.

 _Même à cette époque, je l'aimais déjà._ _Même si je ne m'en souvenais pas._

Qu'est-ce que tout cela peut signifier pour eux, se demande Derek. Que vont-ils faire maintenant? Ils viennent juste d'entamer leur relation - _Stiles vient juste de m'avouer qu'il m'aime_ , pense Derek avec tristesse. Ils ont déjà dit ces choses, ont fait des choses, dans le passé. Derek prenait son temps pour faire l'amour avec Stiles, il voulait trouver le moment approprié, le moment idéal. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance désormais, puisqu'ils l'ont déjà fait.

Peut-être qu'à cette époque, cet instant avait été, à sa manière, parfait, pense Derek. Il se souvient de la fragrance de Stiles, qui exhalait des effluves d'anxiété, pendant que Derek le déshabillait lentement, de ses propres réserves à ce sujet, parce qu'il savait qu'ils auraient encore dû attendre, mais il se souvient aussi qu'il désirait Stiles comme il n'avait jamais désiré quelqu'un auparavant. Il avait pris tout son temps pour embrasser la peau nue de Stiles avant de passer vraiment à l'action. Stiles avait joui, de façon inattendue, alors que Derek était en train d'embrasser son ventre et de caresser ses cuisses. Derek avait trouvé un endroit précis à l'intérieur de la cuisse de Stiles qui le rendait fou, et il était déjà si tendu et dur que lorsque Derek l'avait caressé d'une certaine manière, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jouir.

Derek sourit malgré lui. Le visage de Stiles avait pris une teinte écarlate, et il était si beau couché, nu, vulnérable et insatiable, et tout à Derek, seulement à lui. Derek se souvient combien Stiles se sentait parfaitement bien avec lui, et combien Derek savait déjà à l'époque qu'il ne méritait pas Stiles.

 _Je ne le mérite toujours pas._

Mais Derek ne peut pas lutter, semble-t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive, il sera attiré comme un aimant vers Stiles et retombera amoureux de lui.

XXXXXXXX

Lorsque Derek rentre chez lui, Cora et Jackson se ruent à l'extérieur de la maison, suivis par Boyd et Erica. « Où diable étais-tu passé? » hurle Cora alors qu'elle se précipite comme une furie vers lui. Mais elle décèle quelque chose sur son visage qui dissipe toute sa colère. « Où est Stiles? »

Derek répond d'une voix éraillée : « Avec son père. » Derek avait entendu les sirènes de la voiture de patrouille peu de temps après le départ de Stiles et avait aiguisé tous ses sens pour parvenir à percevoir le faible écho des battements de son cœur.

« Derek, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demande Jackson, en se plaçant à côté de Derek et en posant une main sur son bras.

Au lieu de lui répondre, Derek enlève à la hâte ses vêtements, les jette à terre dans un bouillonnement de tissus, se métamorphose en loup, puis se dirige vers les bois. Un instant plus tard, un petit loup brun aux yeux d'or le rattrape et mordille son flanc affectueusement. Des doigts griffus caressent son dos, et il aperçoit Jackson, qui a pris sa forme de Bêta et qui court à ses côtés. Derek peut sentir que, derrière eux, Boyd et Erica les talonnent à travers les bois.

Derek ne peut pas demeurer pour l'instant sous sa forme humaine. Il ne veut pas parler parce que s'il parlait, il hurlerait jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales saignent.

 _C'est injuste c'est injuste_ _c'_ _est injuste_ ce refrain se répète sans relâche dans sa tête. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout, dans sa vie, finit par tourner de cette façon. Tout ce qu'il avait seulement fait, c'était de tomber amoureux de Stiles, et cela avait suffi pour que la meute d'Alphas le prenne pour cible et le dépouille de la première chose positive qui lui était arrivé depuis que sa famille avait été décimée.

Derek lève la tête vers le ciel et hurle, poussant un cri triste, à la tonalité brisée. Sa meute, derrière lui, hurle à son tour pour lui répondre, et leurs voix s'élèvent dans le ciel nocturne. Derek sait que la pleine lune arrive bientôt, peut le sentir jusque dans ses os. Cela rend cet instant, d'une certaine manière, encore plus oppressant.

S'il pensait que souhaiter que les choses se soient passées autrement pourrait changer quoi que ce soit à leur destin, alors il entamerait volontiers une litanie de _«_ _et si ça s'était passé autrement ? »_. Parce que ce qu'il avait vécu avec Stiles, ç'avait été quelque chose de bien. On n'aurait jamais dû le leur prendre et Derek se lamente sur leur sort, et sur lui-même.

Pendant qu'il court, il fait défiler dans sa tête chacun de ses souvenirs, en se les remémorant avec le plus de détails possible. Derek veut se souvenir. Peu importe la façon dont leur vie a foiré, il veut se souvenir de tout et savourer chaque moment qu'il a passé avec Stiles – que ce soit maintenant ou autrefois.

Les Alphas ont peut-être réussi à les briser à l'époque, mais, en dépit de toutes leurs manigances, quelque chose a pris la bonne direction dans la vie de Derek et a ramené Stiles à ses côtés. Derek sait qu'il ferait absolument tout pour Stiles et qu'il a besoin de lui plus que tout. Il aime Stiles si fort qu'il ne savait même pas que l'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un de cette façon. La seule chose dont le retour de sa mémoire lui a fait prendre conscience, c'est qu'il veut passer son existence entière à rassembler autant de souvenirs qu'il le peut avec Stiles, auprès de lui.

XXXXXXXX

Le père de Stiles a posé un jour de congé le lendemain, même si Stiles a essayé de le convaincre de ne pas le faire. « Stiles, tu viens de me dire que _ta mémoire a été en partie effacée_ _._ Je pense que le poste de police peut survivre à mon absence pendant vingt-quatre heures. »

Stiles a froncé les sourcils. « Tu ne devrais pas prendre tous ces jours de congé pour moi, » a-t-il déclaré, en repensant à leur séjour en camping dans l'Oregon. « Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas si grave. »

« Stiles, tu es mon fils. » Il a alors lancé à Stiles un regard inflexible et sévère, et cela a mis un terme à la discussion.

A présent, après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Stiles s'endort sur le canapé, près de son père installé de l'autre côté du canapé. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il lui reste encore une seule larme à verser.

Mais dès qu'il se réveille et va prendre son téléphone pour vérifier s'il y a des messages de Derek, ses yeux se remplissent à nouveau de larmes. Il n'y a pas de message de Derek et Stiles sait que c'est parce que Derek veut lui donner le temps nécessaire pour se ressaisir.

Il est toujours allongé sur le canapé depuis des heures, ses pieds sur les genoux de son père et son esprit focalisé uniquement sur Derek, lorsque son père finit par bouger. Le shérif tapote le pied de Stiles avant de poser sa main sur sa cheville et de la serrer.

« Comment te sens-tu, gamin ? »

« Comme une merde. »

Le shérif serre de nouveau la cheville de Stiles.

Après le petit déjeuner et trois épisodes de _Game of Thrones_ , Stiles appelle Scott. Son père charge le lave-vaisselle, alors que, de son côté, Stiles n'a toujours pas bougé du canapé.

« Hé, » répond Scott.

« Peux-tu venir? » Stiles remarque que sa voix est éraillée et faible. Sa voix sonne à peu près aussi bien qu'il se sent.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » La voix de Scott prend immédiatement l'intonation propre celle d'un Alpha et Stiles ferme ses paupières pour ne pas céder à la vague d'émotion qui lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Tout va bien. Je dois juste ... La nuit dernière ... »

Scott coupe Stiles dans ses tentatives pour parler. « Je serai bientôt ici. »

Scott entre dans la maison dès qu'il arrive et observe avec inquiétude Stiles affalé sur le canapé, emmitouflé sous une couverture. Après avoir parlé à Scott, le shérif sort pour aller tondre la pelouse, et Stiles pense qu'il le fait exprès pour donner à Stiles et à Scott un peu d'intimité.

« Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé avec Derek? Est-ce que tu as fait plus de cauchemars encore qu d'habitude?» demande Scott. « Tu as une tête de déterré. »

« Les Alphas nous ont volé nos souvenirs, » lâche Stiles . Scott, frappé de stupeur, le dévisage, hébété, avant de se laisser tomber sur la chaise à côté de Stiles. Puis ce dernier lui parle de ce qui s'est passé la veille.

Quand il a achevé son récit, Scott reste sans réaction, se contentant de le fixer, bouche bée. « Putain, » dit-il enfin.

« Ouais. » Stiles triture un fil qui s'est défait dans la trame de la couverture, se refusant à regarder Scott .

« Quel connard, ce Deucalion, » marmonne Scott . « Stiles, je suis désolé. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Ça ne fait jamais qu'une personne de plus qui s'est introduite dans ma tête pou tout foutre en l'air, non ? » Lorsque Scott ne répond pas, Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et voit que Scott le contemple. « Quoi ? »

« Mais tu vas bien maintenant, tu le sais, pas vrai ? » demande Scott.

Stiles se frotte les yeux, d'un air las. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Scott. Quelqu'un nous a pris nos putains de _souvenirs_. J'ai eu une liaison avec Derek et je ne le savais même pas! J'étais avec lui autrefois. Je suis déjà autrefois tombé amoureux de lui. Il m'a fait l'amour autrefois, et je ne m'en souviens pas! »

« Mais à présent, tu t'en souviens. »

« A quoi ça sert ? Ça ne changera rien à ce qui est arrivé. » Stiles tire sur le fil,et l'arrache de la couverture.

« Mais ce qui vous est arrivé ne change rien à rien, n'est-ce pas ? » demande Scott. « Toi et Derek, vous sortez désormais ensemble. Manifestement, l'univers veut que vous soyez réunis. Ou alors, vous êtes simplement incapables de rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. »

Stiles s'avachit un peu plus sur le canapé. « Ça ne change rien à rien, » marmonne-t-il. «J'ai juste du mal à m'y faire, d'accord ? »

« Je suis là au cas où tu en aurais besoin, » dit Scott.

Stiles lui sourit. « Je sais. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai appelé. »

Scott reste pendant quelques heures et dîne avec Stiles et le shérif. Quand il se prépare à partir, Stiles le reconduit vers la porte. Sur le porche, Stiles chuchote: « Tu sais que Deucalion ne peut pas s'en sortir comme ça, non? Après ce qu'il nous a fait , à moi et à Derek? » Stiles frissonne en repensant à ses visions ; il a encore du mal à croire qu'elles sont _réelles._

Scott regarde Stiles, son visage est triste, mais déterminé. Il prend une grande respiration. « Je sais. »

XXXXXXXX

Stiles va travailler le lendemain mais il n'en a aucune envie. Il pense cependant que ranger les étagères à Brico Dépôt pourra lui donner l'occasion de se recentrer et de trouver le moyen d'arriver à reprendre le dessus. De fait, ce travail répétitif et n'impliquant aucun effort intellectuel l'aide à se sentir suffisamment abruti pour que la souffrance engendrée par les souvenirs ne soit plus aussi vive et que les visions qui lui reviennent à l'esprit ne l'affectent pas outre mesure chaque fois qu'il pense aux mains de Derek sur sa peau ou qu'il se rappelle les moments où il déambulait pieds nus sur le parquet du loft, traversant ses pièces entièrement dépouillées de meubles.

Stiles pense qu'il a fini par encaisser le traumatisme qu'il a subi. Il a fait face à la douleur et au chagrin d'avoir appris qu'une partie de sa vie lui a été enlevée, qu'il a eu une liaison intense et passionnée avec Derek – même si elle a été brève – et il les a surmontés. Il ne compte désormais plus ses doigts toutes les cinq minutes, et il commence finalement à se sentir comme s'il était de nouveau dans la réalité.

Mais il se sent encore comme une merde.

Il range des objets destinés à décorer les jardins quand il sent quelqu'un toucher son épaule. Il pousse une exclamation de surprise et se met à agiter ses bras, laissant tomber une grenouille en pierre. Mais une main adroite et surnaturellement rapide jaillit et attrape la grenouille juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase avec fracas sur le sol.

Stiles prend quelques inspirations pour se remettre de ses émotions tout en regardant Jackson poser la grenouille sur l'étagère d'un air renfrogné. « Comment diable as-tu pu réussir à conserver ton emploi, Stilinski? » demande-t-il.

« D'habitude, il n'y a pas de gros con dont les cheveux sont tartinés d'une tonne de gel qui me fait sursauter, » rétorque Stiles. Jackson lui lance un regard qui se veut furibond mais qui manque de conviction. Soit Jackson n'est pas dans son assiette, soit il commence à l'apprécier.

« Ouais, c'est ça.»

Stiles attend que Jackson dise quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, mais il se tait. Il se tient juste là, debout, dévisageant Stiles qui finit par demander: « Est-ce que je peux t'être utile à quelque chose? Ou est-ce que tu es venu à Brico Dépôt dans le but unique de me fixer d'un air hargneux ? »

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel. « Je suis venu pour acheter des trucs pour la maison. »

Stiles jette un coup d'œil vers la main de Jackson. Il tient une charnière de porte et un marteau. Stiles les désigne du doigt et dit: « C'est ce que tu dois acheter pour la maison? »

Jackson hausse les épaules. « Ouais. Derek m'a donné une liste, je ne sais pas. »

« Derek t'a dit d'acheter une charnière et un marteau? »

« Ça me semble évident, Stilinski. T'es toujours aussi débile ? »

Stiles lève à son tour les yeux au ciel. « Mec, Derek a déjà monté toutes les portes de la maison, et même s'il a explosé une porte et l'a fait sauter de ses gonds ces deux derniers jours – bien qu'en toute honnêteté, je l'en croie tout à fait capable –, je te ferais remarquer que ce ne sont pas les gonds qu'il a l'habitude d'utiliser pour les installer. En outre, Derek possède déjà environ sept marteaux, et je suis assez sûr de moi pour pouvoir affirmer que Boyd en a déjà acheté quelques-uns en plus.»

Jackson demeure visiblement interloqué l'espace d'un instant puis pose en vrac rageusement les articles sur l'étagère la plus proche.

« Est-ce que Derek t'envoie m'espionner? »

Jackson souffle d'un air méprisant. « Je _ne suis pas à la botte de_ Derek. »

Stiles observe Jackson pendant quelques secondes puis, une pensée lui traversant soudain l'esprit, son visage se fend d'un grand sourire. « Oh mon Dieu. Tu es venu pour voir comment j'allais. » Jackson regarde Stiles d'un air furieux, et Stiles sait qu'il a vu juste. Il rit. « Aww, je ne savais pas tu te faisais du souci pour moi. »

« Derek se morfondait comme un tocard pathétique et n'arrêtait pas de vérifier son téléphone, et même Lydia a dit qu'elle n'avait pas de tes nouvelles. »

Stiles croise les bras sur sa poitrine et sourit à Jackson. « Tu t'inquiétais pour moi. »

Jackson grogne. « Ecoute, Stilinski. Ne joue pas au con et ne te monte pas le bourrichon au sujet de ce qui vient de se passer. Tu es vivant et tu as une tête de déterré, comme d'habitude. Super. » Jackson tourne des talons pour s'en aller, mais Stiles se précipite brusquement vers lui et saisit son bras. Jackson tourne la tête pour le regarder, puis fixe la main de Stiles posée sur son bras comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux que ce dernier ait eu l'audace de le toucher. Stiles prend un air exaspéré et enlève sa main.

« Merci, gros con. »

Jackson le dévisage un instant, puis sa bouche se tord dans une sorte de mimique qui pourrait presque passer pour un sourire. « Trou du cul. » Stiles éclate de rire pendant que Jackson s'éloigne d'un pas. « Oh, au fait, » dit Jackson. « Je vais te botter le cul si tu ne reparles pas bientôt à Derek. Vivre avec lui en ce moment, c'est carrément une torture. »

« Comme c'est mignon de voir que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, » rétorque Stiles.

Jackson fait un doigt d'honneur à Stiles et part. Stiles le regarde jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé au bout du rayon et qu'il ait disparu de sa vue. Une fois que Jackson est parti, il sort son téléphone et envoie un message à Derek.

 _Jackson est venu vérifier comment j'allais._ _Je pense que la fin du monde est proche._ _Peux-tu aller voir dehors si les porcs ont des ailes et volent dans le ciel ?_

 _Alors, c'est là où il est allé !_ _Il est parti, mais ne nous a pas dit où il allait._

 _Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai dévoilé son secret._

 _Non mais tu plaisantes, j'espère?_ _Je vais le charrier à mort._

Stiles sourit en relisant ce message, et sa poitrine se réchauffe. _Tu m'as tellement manqué._

 _Tu m'as manqué plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais heureux de voir ton nom s'afficher sur mon écran._

 _Merci de m'avoir donné le temps nécessaire pour digérer tout ça. Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi._

 _Est-ce que ça va?_

 _Mieux. Et toi, est- ce que ça va?_

 _Ça va._

Stiles s'esclaffe et secoue la tête. Bien sûr que Derek dirait ça.

 _Nous devrions parler._ _Je suis libre dans quelques heures._ _J_ _e peux venir chez toi ?_

 _Bien sûr._

 _Tu vas me faire à manger, hein ? Parce que, tu vois, je ne suis pas d'humeur à me farcir de la nourriture qui vient d'un fast food._

 _Je vais te faire à manger._ _À bientôt._

Stiles sourit pendant qu'il fourre son téléphone dans sa poche. Il ne se soucie plus de ce qui est arrivé; Derek lui a manqué plus que tout.

XXXXXXXX

Quand il arrive chez Derek, Stiles gare sa Jeep à côté de la Camaro . La Porsche et le SUV sont tous les deux là Stiles se prépare donc mentalement car il va devoir voir tout le monde, et pas seulement Derek.

Il n'a même pas eu le temps d'atteindre la porte d'entrée qu'elle s'ouvre à toute volée, dévoilant Cora, debout sur le seuil. Elle franchit l'entrée pour se ruer sur Stiles alors que ce dernier est en train de gravir les marches du perron et le fait presque tomber lorsqu'elle se jette à son cou.

« Bien le bonjour à toi aussi ? » bafouille Stiles la bouche pleine de cheveux noirs.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir, » dit Cora. Elle le serre plus fort encore et Stiles a encore plus de difficultés pour respirer. « Derek m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. »

« Cora, » s'écrie Derek de l'intérieur de la maison. « S'il te plaît, n'étouffe pas mon petit ami. »

Cora desserre son étreinte tout en le fusillant du regard par-dessus son épaule. « Tais-toi, tu es juste jaloux parce que je suis arrivée la première à la porte et que j'ai été la première à le serrer dans mes bras. »

« Il y a suffisamment de Stiles pour tout le monde ! » s'exclame Stiles. « C'est promis. »

« Je _ne_ comprendrai _jamais_ pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux obsédés par Stiles, » grommelle Jackson derrière Derek.

« Tais-toi, Jackson. Ce ne sont pas eux qui sont venus à Brico Dépôt aujourd'hui. »

Derek esquisse un petit sourire narquois, Cora éclate de rire, et les joues de Jackson rosissent. « Va te faire foutre, Stilinski. » Puis, il tourne les talons et repart d'un pas raide comme la justice à l'intérieur de la maison.

«Je m'attends à recevoir un bracelet de l'amitié la semaine prochaine, Jackson, et un pour chacun !» crie Stiles. « Je les achèterai moi-même si jamais tu ne le fais pas. »

« Etouffe-toi sur la queue de Derek et crève, » hurle Jackson pendant qu'il commence à monter les escaliers.

Stiles ricane en regardant Cora et Derek. « Quelle belle façon de mourir. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et Cora le serre à nouveau dans ses bras. « Mon Dieu, comme tu m'as manqué. Je n'ai eu depuis quelques jours pour seule compagnie que ces deux andouilles-là. Ça a été un calvaire.»

« Je comprends. J'illumine l'existence de tout le monde, » dit Stiles tout en entrant dans la maison.

« Si modeste avec ça, » ironise Derek.

Stiles s'arrête juste après la porte d'entrée et dévisage Derek. Ce dernier soutient son regard. Tous deux restent debout, mal à l'aise. Cora prend un air exaspéré. « C'est une situation tout simplement absurde, » dit-elle. « Vous deux, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Personne d'autre ne supporterait de vivre avec deux crétins aussi empotés l'un que l'autre. »

Cora se dirige vers le salon, laissant seuls Stiles et Derek dans le hall d'entrée, qui se regardent toujours, sans se quitter des yeux.

Stiles dévisage Derek comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, collés à certains endroits, plats à d'autres, comme s'il ne les avait pas brossés, mais avait plutôt passé ses doigts à travers les mèches de sa chevelure. Sa barbe est un peu plus noire et plus épaisse, et Stiles a envie de la gratter en passant ses doigts à travers ses poils. Derek porte une paire de jeans usés, un t-shirt gris chiné, confectionné dans une matière soyeuse, et pas de chaussures. Il observe Stiles, comme s'il était sur ses gardes, mais Stiles peut déceler, gravée dans les traits de son visage, l'expression de l'espoir et du désir.

Bon sang, Stiles ne l'a jamais aimé autant qu'à ce moment précis.

« Nous sommes sacrément et foutrement ridicules, » marmonne Stiles avant de franchir l'espace qui les sépare et d'idéalement se fondre dans les bras de Derek. Les bras de ce dernier l'enserrent fermement, et Stiles enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Derek pendant qu'il l'enlace par la taille. Il hume son parfum boisé, qui l'enveloppe de sa fragrance. Sa peau est chaude contre son visage, sa barbe gratte contre sa joue, ses bras sont chaleureux et rassurants.

Ils restent ainsi debout longtemps. Stiles peut éprouver la fermeté du corps de Derek entre ses bras et contre son corps, peut entendre sa respiration paisible et sentir son pouls battre rapidement dans son cou. Peu importe ce qui est arrivé - peu importe leur passé - c'est _Derek_ , son Derek.

Il a toujours été le Derek de Stiles.

« Tu m'as manqué, » murmure Derek contre ses cheveux.

Stiles lève enfin la tête, laisse traîner sa joue contre la barbe rugueuse de Derek, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse contempler son visage. Derek le regarde, avec émotion, une émotion brute, sans retenue, ses yeux sont brillants, étincelants et Stiles pense qu'il est beau.

Stiles s'approche plus près et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Derek. C'est comme si Stiles pouvait de nouveau respirer, comme si tout s'équilibrait et qu'il s'était remis d'aplomb, solidement sur ses deux pieds. Derek le stabilise d'une façon que personne n'a jamais réussi à faire.

Quand Stiles se détache de lui, Derek met ses mains en coupe autour de son visage, caresse de son pouce sa pommette, sous son œil.

« Alors, on m'a promis un repas? » demande Stiles et Derek sourit. Il embrasse à nouveau Stiles rapidement avant de s'éloigner de lui et de le précéder en direction de la cuisine. Stiles s'assied sur le tabouret de bar devant l'îlot central de la cuisine pendant que Derek attrape une manique, se penche, et ouvre le four. Une odeur agréable, appétissante, frappe le nez de Stiles et Derek met une casserole sur la cuisinière. « Ce sont des manicottis? »

Derek acquiesce et pose deux assiettes qu'il installe devant Stiles. Stiles adresse un grand sourire à Derek et ce dernier semble un peu gêné avant de se retourner pour regarder sa propre assiette.

« Est-ce que tu essayes une nouvelle fois de me séduire en me faisant à manger, Derek Hale? » le taquine Stiles pendant qu'il s'assied sur le tabouret en face de lui. « Parce que je suis sûr que tu essayais de me séduire ce soir-là, quand tu avais cuisiné pour moi ce plat.»

Derek regarde Stiles pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer: « C'était la recette de ma mère. » Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent de surprise. « Elle l'a toujours faite lors des occasions spéciales. »

« Et tu l'as faite pour moi deux fois. » Derek hoche la tête. Stiles baisse les yeux sur les pâtes parfaitement roulées, recouvertes de sauce maison et de fromage.

« Je n'ai jamais cuisiné cette recette pour quelqu'un d'autre, » lui avoue Derek, tout en regardant son manicotti et en faisant glisser consciencieusement sa fourchette à travers la sauce.

Cela fait sourire Stiles. « Alors, ce que tu tentes de me dire, c'est que tu m'aimes, mais en te servant de pâtes? »

Derek jette un coup d'oeil à Stiles, les yeux écarquillés, les sourcils levés haut sur son front. Il a l'air si interloqué et troublé, si doux et vulnérable, que Stiles ne peut que lui sourire ; il sourit aussi en voyant la façon dont ses oreilles ont pris une teinte rose pâle.

« Aucun problème, » dit Stiles, en prenant sa fourchette et en coupant l'un des petits rouleaux farcis. « Tu peux me dire que tu m'aimes autant que tu le veux avec les plats que tu me cuisines.» Stiles se fourre une bouchée scandaleusement énorme dans la bouche puis sourit à Derek, la bouche fermée, tout en mâchant.

« Alors, tout ça, ça te va ? » demande Derek, et Stiles sait qu'il ne parle pas de pâtes. « Que nous restions encore ensemble ?»

Stiles dégluti et pose son bras sur le comptoir pour couvrir la main de Derek avec la sienne. «Bien sûr,» dit-il. « Rien ne va changer aux sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard.» Derek sourit et tourne sa main de telle sorte qu'ils puissent entremêler leurs doigts.

« Je vais attendre, » articule Derek lentement, délibérément. « Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin.»

Le visage de Stiles s'adoucit. « Je sais. J'en suis toujours à essayer de composer avec tous ces souvenirs, mais je ne veux pas rester loin de toi. »

« Nous devons en parler, » déclare Derek.

Stiles soupire, mais serre la main de Derek. « Je sais. » Il retire sa main et découpe un manicotti en l'attaquant avec sa fourchette. « Mais après le dîner. Pour le moment, je vais profiter de tes petits farcis d'amour. »

Derek grogne, mais Stiles peut déceler un soupçon d'amusement dans son expression.

XXXXXXXX

Derek goûte à peine son plat. Il se sent trop enivré par la présence de Stiles assis en face de lui, par son odeur, ses émotions, son visage. Son loup est satisfait et heureux, et Derek doit s'appliquer à refréner les émotions qu'il éprouve lui-même et qui menacent de déborder et de se déchaîner. Il a juste envie d'envelopper Stiles dans ses bras, de couvrir son corps, et de répandre son odeur partout sur lui. Il parvient à résister à ses impulsions et arrive à se contraindre à ne pas sourire pendant tout le repas comme un bienheureux idiot.

Stiles bavarde pendant qu'ils mangent, causant de tout et de rien, abordant des sujets futiles. Il sait qu'il meuble le silence, et qu'il évite soigneusement d'évoquer LE sujet qui les mettrait tous les deux mal à l'aise. Il ne parle donc pas de ces derniers jours et ne demande pas à Derek ce qu'il a fait. Ce dernier est sûr qu'ils peuvent tous les deux deviner ce que l'autre a bien pu faire.

Alors que Stiles s'apprête à finir son repas, il s'arrête au milieu d'une phrase et laisse échapper : « Quoi? »

Derek fronce ses sourcils qui se rejoignent. «Que veux-tu dire par « quoi »? »

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ? Tu te contentes seulement depuis le début du repas de me fixer avec un air bizarre. »

Derek secoue la tête et se sent un peu gêné. Il replie ses doigts, deux ou trois fois. Enfin, il lève ses yeux pour plonger son regard dans les pupilles écarquillées et empreintes de curiosité de Stiles. Derek aime ses yeux, se demande comment tous ceux qui rencontrent un jour Stiles font pour ne pas tomber immédiatement amoureux de lui uniquement à cause de ses yeux. « Je suis vraiment heureux que tu sois assis en face de moi. »

Une expression de surprise illumine furtivement le visage de Stiles, puis un mélange d'embarras et de joie imprègne ses traits. Derek tend le bras et fait glisser le dos de ses doigts le long de la joue empourprée du jeune homme.

Ils laissent la vaisselle dans l'évier et grimpent les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Derek. Stiles regarde autour de lui pendant que Derek ferme la porte. « Tu as modifié quelques trucs ces derniers jours, » fait remarquer Stiles.

Derek hausse les épaules et s'assied au bord du lit. « J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. »

Stiles s'assied à son tour à côté de Derek et pose sa tête sur son épaule. Derek passe un bras autour de sa taille. « Je suis désolé, je t'ai laissé seul dans le bureau de Deaton, » chuchote Stiles. «Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seul. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. »

« Ça l'est, » insiste Stiles. « Je ne parvenais simplement pas à te regarder en face ni à affronter ce qui s'était passé. »

Ils restent longtemps silencieux, assis côte à côte sur le lit, Derek enlaçant toujours Stiles. Derek peut ressentir les émotions de Stiles, une myriade confuse de sentiments que Derek n'arrive même pas à déchiffrer. Enfin, Stiles pousse un soupir et se lève. Derek le contemple alors qu'il se débarrasse de ses chaussures et rampe au milieu du lit. Il met ses jambes sous Derek qui s'appuie alors contre la tête de lit et étend les siennes à côté de Stiles. Il se déplace ensuite jusqu'à ce que ses jambes soient collées contre Stiles.

« Alors, » dit Stiles, en le regardant. « Nous étions en couple autrefois. »

« Il le semblerait bien. »

« Ces enfoirés nous ont volé nos souvenirs. »

Derek acquiesce.

Stiles fixe ses mains sur ses genoux. « Au début, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. J'étais tellement dévasté à l'idée que nous avions eu une liaison mais que nous ne le savions même pas, tu comprends ? Et aussi que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans ma putain de tête encore une fois de plus. Et puis, comment gérer le fait que nous avons déjà eu des relations sexuelles alors que nous n'en avons pas encore eu ? Je venais juste d'admettre que je t'aimais et voilà qu'à présent je viens de découvrir que je t'avais déjà dit que je t'aimais alors que j'avais seize ans ? Mais c'est complètement dément, Derek. »

Stiles lève finalement les yeux pour regarder Derek, les prunelles brillantes. Derek ne dit rien, parce qu'il est pratiquement sûr que Stiles a tout simplement besoin de déballer tout ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

« Certaines choses me paraissent un peu plus logiques aujourd'hui, » admet Stiles. «Comme par exemple pourquoi je ressentais, quand je pensais à toi, des impressions que je ne comprenais pas, pourquoi je m'inquiétais vachement pour toi alors que je te connaissais à peine. Pourquoi je détestais l'idée de te laisser avec Lydia après que nous t'avons ramené du Mexique, pourquoi je ne supportais pas de m'imaginer qu'elle allait te toucher et veiller sur toi. Je voulais être le seul à te tenir la main, à être présent à ton chevet quant tu te réveillerais et… je _ne savais pas pourquoi!_ "

« Quand Kate est revenue me chercher, » reprend Derek à voix basse, « tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai essayé à l'époque de me trouver un point d'ancrage, un espace intime où je me sentirais à l'abri et où je pourrais me réfugier. » Il fait une pause, hésitant à poursuivre. Il n'en a jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. « C'était toi, Stiles. Tu étais mon point d'ancrage. Dans l'un des pires moments de ma vie, c'est vers toi que mon esprit m'a ramené. »

Stiles fait un petit hoquet de surprise, écarquille ses paupières. Derek essaie de ne pas manifester de gêne, parce qu'à ce moment-là, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il en éprouve. Il a l'impression que chacun d'entre eux se dresse nu devant l'autre, sans artifice. Il est pratiquement certain que personne ne l'a jamais vu comme Stiles le voit en ce moment même.

Stiles pose doucement une main sur la cheville de Derek, puis glisse sa main sous le tissu de la jambe du jean de Derek. Il promène son pouce le long de la cheville de Derek. «Nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble cet été-là, » dit Stiles avec un sourire. « La plage le long de la côte? » Derek sourit aux souvenirs qui lui reviennent en mémoire : lui, étalant de la crème solaire sur le dos de Stiles, contemplant son visage fasciné alors qu'il regardait des hommes qui pêchaient sur la jetée.

Derek rit doucement. « Nous n'étions même pas parvenus à la moitié de _L'Empire contre-attaque_ que nous avions commencé à nous embrasser. »

« Tu as mis le DVD dans le lecteur tout nu. »

« Et tu as fait tout un tas de plaisanteries sur les sabres laser, » gémit Derek.

« Mec, comment aurais- je pu faire autrement ? Tu avais la trique et on regardait _Star Wars_. C'était obligé que je fasse des réflexions à propos de la manipulation de ton sabre laser. »

« Mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'accompagner tes blagues de bruitages. »

« Non, mes bruitages étaient fantastiques, » corrige Stiles. Derek rit. « C'est bizarre, si on se met à penser que ça s'est que réellement passé. Voilà une chose que nous avons faite ensemble mais dont nous ne nous savions rien. »

« Je sais, » soupire Derek. « A présent, je n'arrête pas de me souvenir de toutes les choses que nous avons faites ensemble. »

« Moi aussi, » acquiesce Stiles. « Ça me rend triste. »

« Pourquoi? »

Stiles passe sa main le long du tibia de Derek. « Parce que nous avons déjà fait tant de choses ensemble. Il y a quelques jours, je me réjouissais de toutes les nouvelles expériences que nous allions vivre ensemble, mais en vérité, nous les avons déjà faites. »

Derek se pousse et s'avance sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait changé de position. Il est étendu sur son flanc, à côté de Stiles, un bras autour de sa taille. « Ça n'a duré que quelques mois, » dit Derek, en regardant Stiles. Il embrasse son épaule. « Il y a tellement de choses encore que nous avons à accomplir ensemble. En plus, à cette époque, nous étions partis à la recherche de Boyd et d'Erica, et nous nous cachions de ton père -. Je veux dire, _bordel_ Stiles, notre relation était illégale. »

« Je m'en fiche, » affirme Stiles. « Je ne voulais pas rester seul, sans toi à mes côtés.»

« Moi non plus,» dit Derek. « Je dis simplement que notre situation s'est désormais améliorée de ce point de vue. »

Stiles lui fait un petit sourire. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur ce qui s'est passé après que nos souvenirs ont été effacés, » reprend Stiles. « Je me demande si je ne faisais pas que te chercher, toi, tout le temps. Je veux dire…. Ta sœur, Malia… » Stiles se mord la lèvre. « Je pense que je suis sorti avec tous les Hale qui étaient disponibles. Sauf avec toi. Peut-être que c'était toi que je cherchais, en vérité, à travers eux. »

Derek ne sait pas comment réagir. Il appuie son front contre la poitrine de Stiles et la main de celui-ci se pose spontanément sur ses cheveux. Les doigts de Stiles touchent son cuir chevelu et sont une source de réconfort pour lui.

« J'ai l'impression que je t'ai toujours aimé, » chuchote Stiles. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi _deux fois_ , Derek. »

Derek resserre sa prise autour de la taille de Stiles et écoute le battement régulier de son cœur. « Et moi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi deux fois, » réplique Derek. « Peut-être que nous étions faits pour être ensemble. »

« Est-ce que les choses sont censées fonctionner de cette façon ? » demande Stiles. « Je veux dire, est-ce possible qu'il y ait des gens censés être faits un pour l'autre? »

« Je ne sais pas, » répond Derek tout en éloignant son visage de celui de Stiles pour mieux le regarder en face. « Je sais simplement que je ne veux personne d'autre dans ma vie que toi. »

Stiles sourit, se penche et embrasse doucement Derek. Ce dernier appuie ses lèvres doucement contre celles de Stles puis introduit avec aisance, dans sa bouche, sa langue, chaude et engageante. Derek mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il n'avait pas eu peur au cours des derniers jours que Stiles le quitte et qu'il ne soit plus jamais en mesure de l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais cette crainte semble avoir été absurde, parce que Stiles touche son cou et sa joue tendrement, et son baiser est à la fois sincère et intense.

Une fois qu'ils ont rompu leur baiser, Derek pose sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles. Ses doigts, aussitôt, se mettent à caresser ses cheveux. « Est-ce ça va? » demande Derek. « Tu n'étais pas bien quand tu m'as laissé chez Deaton. »

« Au début, je n'allais pas bien, » admet Stiles. « Attaques de panique, abattement complet, ce genre de trucs. Papa est resté avec moi à la maison, et Scott est venu. Je lui ai raconté ce qui était arrivé. »

« J'ai pensé que tu le ferais. De mon côté, j'ai tout raconté à ma meute, et aussi à Boyd et Erica. »

« Ouais, c'est je me suis dit lorsque Jackson est passé sur mon lieu de travail pour vérifier comment j'allais. »

Derek a un petit rire. « Il est furieux que tu me l'aies dit. Il a essayé de se dépêtrer de la situation en mentant. C'était très drôle. »

«Mais dis donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demande Stiles, amusé. « Je pensais qu'au grand jamais je ne verrais un jour _Jackson_ se soucier de quelqu'un d' autre que de lui-même. »

« Il a changé, » dit Derek. « Nous avons tous changé. »

Stiles, qui caressait toujours les cheveux de Derek, suspend son geste. « C'est bizarre, non? » demande-t-il. Puis il passe de nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek, reprenant son geste réconfortant. « Tu n'as pas l'impression que quoi que ce soit ait changé jusqu'au moment où, un jour, tu observes ceux qui t'entourent et tu prends soudain conscience que tout le monde a changé. Aucun de nous n'est resté le même. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, » dit Derek.

« Je le pense aussi, » affirme Stiles. « J'ai réfléchi à la manière dont tu te comportais pendant la plupart du temps ces derniers jours. Je ne sais pas comment cela est possible, mais je t'aime désormais encore plus. J'apprécie l'homme que tu es devenu. »

Derek se met sur le dos et contemple Stiles. Ce dernier le regarde, le visage baissé vers lui, en souriant, et Derek comprend qu'autrefois il aimait Stiles, qu'aujourd'hui il l'aime, et qu'il l'aimera jusqu'à sa mort. Il sait – il en est pratiquement sûr- que Derek, sans Stiles à ses côtés, c'est une chose désormais impossible à concevoir.

«J'aime l'homme que tu es, » souffle Derek. « J'aime tout de toi. » Stiles n'a pas l'air de le croire mais ne le contredit pas.

« Comment vas-tu? » demande alors Stiles à Derek, tout en écartant des mèches de cheveux sur le front de celui-ci. « Et ne me réponds pas que tu vas bien, parce que je te dirai que ce sont des conneries. Tu ne vas pas bien. »

Derek soupire. «J'ai passé avant-hier toute la journée métamorphosé en loup. C'était à la fois plus facile et plus difficile sous cette forme de ne pas être auprès de toi. »

« Je suis désolé, » dit Stiles.

Derek secoue la tête. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je savais que tu avais besoin de temps, et ayant pris ma forme lupine, c'était plus facile pour moi de ne pas courir jusqu'à chez toi. Bien que ... » La voix de Derek s'éraille, son visage rougit pendant qu'il regarde le plafond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? » s'enquiert Stiles, amusé. « Est-ce que tu es venu vérifier comment j'allais ? » Derek acquiesce. Stiles se penche et effleure de ses lèvres la bouche de Derek. « Voilà pourquoi je t'aime, Derek Hale. Tu es resté le même harceleur qui flanque la trouille. »

Derek fusille du regard Stiles, ce qui le fait rire. « Je ne te harcelais pas. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu étais chez toi et que tu allais bien. C'était au beau milieu de la nuit et j'ai simplement fait le tour de ta maison plusieurs fois, métamorphosé en loup. Et je ... » Derek ne sait même pas pourquoi il avoue à Stiles ce qui suit. « Il est bien possible que j'aie pissé sur ta pelouse. »

Cet aveu déclenche l'hilarité de Stiles. Il se laisse tomber sur le lit, son corps secoué par un fou rire. Derek se redresse sur les coudes pour le regarder. Il a les yeux fermés, le visage rouge et des larmes s'échappent de ses paupières pendant qu'il s'esclaffe.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, » râle Derek.

Stiles ouvre ses yeux, toujours en riant. « Oh mon Dieu, » réussit-il à articuler entre deux hoquets de rire. «C'est la chose la plus drôle que j'aie jamais entendue. » Il éclate de nouveau de rire tout en se redressant pour se mettre en position assise. « Tu as pissé sur ma pelouse! Tu as laissé ton empreinte olfactive sur ma maison pour marquer ton territoire ! C'est si foutrement ridicule que je n'arrive même pas à m'imaginer ce que tu as pu fabriquer ! »

Derek fusille de nouveau du regard Stiles, ce qui a pour effet de redoubler son hilarité. «Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cru que ce serait une bonne idée de te le dire? » Il laisse tomber sa tête sur les genoux de Stiles qui caresse sa tête. Derek prend une inspiration et ses narines sont frappées par une fragrance particulièrement intense qui émane de Stiles, une odeur légèrement musquée avec, en arrière fond, des notes persistantes de sperme. Derek enlève sa tête des genoux de Stiles avant qu'il succombe à ses pulsions et gâche tout en allant se frotter contre sa jambe ou en plaquant ses lèvres sur sa queue pour la fourrer dans sa bouche. Derek est plutôt convaincu que ce n'est pas le moment idéal pour faire ce genre de choses. Tant pis s'il est excité comme jamais et qu'il a envie de prendre Stiles jusqu'à lui faire crier grâce - d' autant plus qu'il se souvient désormais de la façon dont ça se passait entre eux au lit.

Quand Stiles se calme enfin, il passe de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux de Derek, comme pour les peigner, et il demande d'un ton grave : « Est-ce que nous allons bien? »

« Bien sûr que nous allons bien, » répond Derek.

« Comment les Alphas ont-ils pu être aussi abjects et nous faire autant souffrir? » poursuit Stiles. « Ils ont essayé d'enlever Scott, t'ont torturé à plusieurs reprises, ont gardé Cora, Erica et Boyd dans une chambre forte, ont fait à Erica et Boyd tu sais quoi, et ont volé nos souvenirs. Et sans compter toutes les meutes qu'ils ont anéanties pour bâtir leur meute d'Alphas. Combien de meutes ont-ils exterminées ? Combien de vies ont-ils détruites ? »

« Nous allons les arrêter, » déclare Derek. « Ils vont venir chercher Boyd et Erica, et ils ne toucheront pas à un seul cheveu de ta tête, bordel, pas cette fois. »

Stiles tend les mains pour les mettre en coupe autour du visage de Derek. « Tu veux dire qu'ils ne toucheront pas un seul cheveu de ta tête, pas cette fois. » Derek peut sentir Stiles frissonner. L'éclair d'un instant, il se redresse et s'assied, installe Stiles sur ses genoux, l'enveloppe de ses bras. Stiles tremble entre ses bras, et quand Derek pose son nez contre sa tempe, il n'hume qu'anxiété et tristesse, rien d'autre.

« Stiles. »

« Je ne peux pas le sortir de ma tête, » murmure Stiles. « Ce que je ressentais en te voyant torturé, ensanglanté, agonisant et inconscient. » Il se pelotonne encore plus contre Derek et serre plus fort ses bras autour de son corps. « Je dois simplement me répéter que tu vas bien. C'était difficile de le croire quand je ne pouvais pas te toucher tout de suite pour me rassurer. »

« Je vais bien, » le réconforte Derek.

Stiles lève son visage et embrasse Derek dans le cou, au point de pulsation. Derek grogne doucement, ses yeux se mettent à scintiller d'une lueur bleue.

Derek serre Stiles longtemps dans ses bras. Derek ne sait pas quoi dire, ne sait pas s'il y a des mots qui peuvent transmettre leur ressenti ou ce qu'ils ont traversé. Se tenir serrés l'un contre l'autre, se rappeler qu'ils sont _dans la réalité_ , pense Derek, c'est exactement tout ce dont ils ont besoin, pour l'instant.

Quand Stiles s'écarte enfin de Derek, il le regarde timidement et demande: « Est-ce que je peux passer la nuit ici? »

Derek acquiesce. Il n'a pas envie lui non plus que Stiles parte.

Dans l'obscurité, ils reposent allongés sur le lit, l'un en face de l'autre. Derek a un peu peur que si jamais il ferme les yeux, il se réveillera et se rendra compte que tout cela n'était qu'un songe. Stiles n'a pas l'air lui non plus d'être pressé de s'endormir.

« Est-ce que tes bonbons préférés ce sont toujours les oursons gélifiés ? » demande Stiles.

Derek lâche un petit rire. « Ouais. Cora les aime aussi. Je les cache ou elle les cache, c'est selon, comme ça l'autre ne mangera pas le paquet entier. Ce que nous faisons si jamais nous le trouvons, parce que c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. »

« Ridicule, » dit Stiles en souriant.

« Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à ce schéma sur ta peau, » avoue Derek. « Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je le vois. »

Sans un mot, Stiles se redresse lentement sur le lit. Ne quittant pas des yeux Derek, il saisit l'ourlet de son T-shirt, et après un instant d'hésitation et un soupçon d'incertitude, il l'enlève par la tête.

Le regard de Derek balaie la peau nue de Stiles. Il sait qu'il a déjà vu autrefois torse nu Stiles et qu'il l'a vu aussi entièrement nu, mais pas depuis qu'il est revenu à Beacon Hills. Stiles a fait particulièrement attention de toujours se retrouver dans des situations où il gardait sur lui la plupart de ses vêtements. Et maintenant, le voilà assis devant Derek, ne dérobant rien de son corps à sa vue.

Stiles déglutit avec difficulté et Derek peut entendre que son rythme cardiaque s'est légèrement emballé. « Pourquoi es-tu nerveux? »demande-t-il. La façon dont Stiles a interrompu son geste pour mettre ses bras autour de son corps n'a pas échappé à sa vigilance.

« Je n'aime pas être vu sans mon t-shirt. »

« Pourquoi? » le questionne Derek, ses yeux s'attardant, admiratifs, sur la peau de Stiles. « Tu t'es étoffé depuis. Tu aurais même plutôt meilleure allure. »

Lentement, Stiles se retourne jusqu'à ce que son dos se retrouve face à Derek. Ce dernier, le souffle coupé, se redresse rapidement, tend ses mains pour le toucher, mais arrête son geste juste au-dessus de la peau de Stiles. Sur l'épaule gauche de Stiles se trouve une cicatrice ronde, et du tissu fibreux s'échappent des lignes courbes qui ressemblent aux fils d'une toile d'araignée. Le tissu cicatriciel est presque diaphane, à peine visible. Seul le changement de texture signale sa présence. Sur l'épaule droite, se trouve une autre cicatrice également de forme arrondie, mais légèrement plus grande, avec des bords, qui la font ressembler à une étoile et que Derek n'a jamais vue non plus.

« Elles sont hideuses, n'est-ce pas ? » murmure Stiles dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

« Comment? » commence à dire Derek, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que le t-shirt de Stiles dissimule des cicatrices.

« Je ne guéris pas comme vous, les gars, » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Il croise son bras droit sur son épaule et désigne la cicatrice gauche. « Nogitsune. » Puis il pointe son doigt vers la cicatrice à droite. « Chimère. »

« Stiles, je n'étais pas au courant, » affirme Derek. Ses doigts sont restés suspendus en l'air, au-dessus des cicatrices.

« Comment aurais-tu pu le savoir? » dit Stiles, d'une voix égale, s'efforçant de cacher sa détresse, qui est cependant manifeste. « Je sortais avec Malia après l'épisode du Nogitsune, et tu n'étais plus là quand les Chimères sont arrivées. »

« Puis-je ... Puis-je les toucher? »

Stiles hoche la tête, et Derek passe doucement ses doigts le long des étroites lignes courbes sur son épaule gauche. Stiles frissonne quand Derek touche sa peau.

Derek suit méthodiquement la trace des cicatrices des deux côtés, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elles peuvent représenter pour Stiles. Puis, il se penche en avant et dépose un petit baiser sur celle qui se trouve sur son épaule gauche.

« Comment peux-tu faire ça? » chuchote Stiles. « Tu ne les trouves pas repoussantes ?»

« Rien chez toi ne me répugne, Stiles. »

Stiles soupire et hoche la tête. « A présent, tu sais pourquoi je ne veux pas être torse nu. Je ne peux pas les voir, mais je peux sentir leur présence, et je me figure que tout le monde les fixe du regard et pense que je suis un monstre. »

Derek embrasse l'os saillant, à la base de la nuque de Stiles, puis appuie délicatement sur son épaule pour le faire pivoter jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve face à lui. L'expression qui imprègne les traits de Stiles brise le cœur de Derek ; il prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse doucement.

« Merci de me les avoir montrées, » dit Derek. « Mais cela ne change rien à ce que je ressens pour toi. »

«Peux-tu juste me prendre dans tes bras ? » demande Stiles.

Derek acquiesce et se couche sur le lit, attendant patiemment que Stiles se réinstalle confortablement à ses côtés. Il finit par coller son dos contre le torse de Derek et par enchevêtrer leurs pieds. Stiles prend une des mains de Derek puis tire son bras pour l'enrouler étroitement autour de son corps. Il imprime un mouvement de bercement à la main de Derek, qu'il tient toujours, devant son torse. Derek presse son nez contre sa nuque et en hume le parfum.

« Je suis heureux que nous nous soyons retrouvés, » murmure Stiles d'une voix ensommeillée. « Je commence à penser que peut-être nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.»

« Moi aussi, » chuchote Derek.

XXXXXXXX

Stiles se réveille lentement. Il transpire, aussi bien à cause du soleil qui éclaire la pièce malgré les rideaux à la fenêtre qu'à cause des deux bras forts qui l'enlacent. Le souffle de Derek, lent et régulier, chatouille son épaule.

 _Ceci est vrai_ , pense Stiles. _Je suis ici, avec Derek._ _Il est en sécurité._ _Je suis en sécurité._ _Nous sommes ensemble._

Avec mille précautions, Stiles essaie de se dégager des bras qui l'étreignent pour pouvoir sortir du lit sans réveiller Derek. Mais les bras de ce dernier sont puissants, rigides, et Stiles ne parvient même pas à les faire bouger.

« Derek, » murmure Stiles. « Hé, Derek. Réveille-toi. » Il se trémousse, essayant de le réveiller, puis il tapote légèrement la hanche de Derek. « Je dois aller faire pipi, Derek. »

Derek émet un petit grognement exprimant son mécontentement et son dépit mais il desserre ses bras autour de Stiles. Celui-ci rabat les couvertures et se dirige en titubant vers la salle de bain, trop heureux que Derek ait sa propre salle de bain dans la nouvelle maison, contrairement à ce qui se passait dans la cabane, où il fallait la partager avec les autres. Il ne veut pas tomber tout de suite nez à nez avec Cora ou pire, avec Jackson.

Une fois que Stiles s'est soulagé la vessie et s'est lavé les mains, il se sent un peu plus alerte quand il retourne dans la chambre à coucher. Derek est toujours couché à l'endroit où il l'a quitté, allongé sur son flanc, le visage à moitié dissimulé par l'oreiller. Quand Stiles a enlevé les couvertures, il a découvert le corps de Derek. Il se tient donc là, debout, et ses yeux se promènent le long du torse et des jambes dénudés de Derek. Son petit boxer noir laisse peu de place à l'imagination, et ce d'autant plus que Derek bande.

Stiles pose un genou sur le lit et se penche en avant pour embrasser l'épaule de Derek. Ce dernier ouvre un œil et regarde d'un air ensommeillé Stiles.

« Bonjour, » murmure Stiles.

Derek grogne.

« Tu vas te lever, ou tu vas continuer à dormir? » Pour toute réponse, Derek ferme ses yeux.

Stiles rit doucement et se trémousse pour regagner le lit et se coller contre Derek. Ce dernier, de nouveau, passe son bras autour de la taille de Stiles et appuie son front contre le bras de celui-ci. Stiles saisit son téléphone sur la table de nuit et commence à surfer au hasard sur Internet pendant que Derek dort encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, il ne peut plus contenir son attendrissement devant la vision _trop mignonne_ de Derek endormi, et tente par trois fois de le photographier. Quand il obtient finalement l'image qu'il souhaite, il sourit.

Derek commence finalement à bouger et à émerger de son sommeil quarante-cinq minutes plus tard. Stiles est absorbé par le visionnage sur You Tube de vidéos qui montrent des jeux de société.

« Tu aurais dû dormir encore, » marmonne Derek à côté de lui. Il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

«N'avais plus sommeil, » répond Stiles distraitement. « Je me suis habitué à vivre avec très peu d'heures de sommeil à mon compteur. De plus, je pense que j'ai plus dormi la nuit dernière qu'en l'espace de trois semaines. »

Derek maugrée sa désapprobation, et attrape ensuite le poignet de Stiles. « Pas de téléphones portable au lit ».

« Dis donc, tu étais endormi. Je n'allais pas partir ou bien rester à contempler le mur. »

« Je suis réveillé, maintenant. »

Stiles soupire et repose son téléphone portable sur la table de nuit. « Est-ce que tu appartiens à cette catégorie de personnes-là, Derek? Vraiment ? Pas d'appareils électroniques dans la chambre ? Parce que nous avons besoin de débattre au sujet de la télévision dans la chambre. C'est un truc que tout le monde fait de nos jours. Il n'y a pas de honte à mettre une…?..! Mph » Stiles fusille du regard Derek, qui a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

« S'il te plaît, arrête de parler. » Stiles continue de parler, derrière la main de Derek, d'une voix étouffée. « Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué? » demande Derek , alors qu'un sourire étire le coin de ses lèvres. Il retire sa main et se redresse pour s'asseoir.

« Sache que je suis un brillant causeur, » dit Stiles. « Un véritable feu d'artifice. Personne ne peut soutenir une conversation avec soi-même mieux que je ne le fais.»

Derek sourit, et Stiles se penche en avant et l'embrasse. Quand Stiles recule, il demande : «On peut passer aux préliminaires, maintenant? » Derek prend un air exaspéré, mais Stiles sait que c'est une façade, vu la manière enthousiaste avec laquelle il répond : « Oui! »

Stiles se met à califourchon sur les genoux de Derek et prend tout son temps pour simplement l'embrasser. Rien dans sa mémoire ne peut se comparer aux sensations qu'il éprouve en ce moment même quand il embrasse Derek. Ce n'est pas seulement la façon dont Derek l'embrasse - qui tient de la perfection, qui est tendre, mais en même temps impérieuse et pleine d'avidité. Ce n'est pas la douceur de ses lèvres, le frottement de sa barbe contre sa peau, ou la sensation de sa langue dans sa bouche.

C'est que Derek l'embrasse comme si c'était la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais faite, comme si embrasser Stiles était la seule chose qu'il ait envie de faire. C'est sa façon de prendre les commandes, mais de sentir exactement quand il faut laisser Stiles prendre à son tour les initiatives pour le laisser contrôler leur baiser. C'est la façon dont, en utilisant seulement sa bouche, Derek fait en sorte que Stiles ressente les effets de son baiser jusqu'à la pointe de ses orteils, la façon dont il lui donne l'impression que son cœur se tord dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à ce qu'il éprouve la sensation qu'il va voler en éclats.

« Tu es le champion pour embrasser », marmonne Stiles contre sa bouche. « Comment ça se fait que tu le fasses si bien ? »

« Je te retourne le compliment, » répond Derek entre deux baisers.

« Aucune chance, » parvient à articuler Stiles. « Aucune chance que je sois aussi bon que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, » dit Derek. « Ta bouche est parfaite. » Stiles sourit contre les lèvres de Derek.

Peu de temps s'écoule avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent à frotter leur bas-ventre l'un contre l'autre alors Stiles commence à parsemer de baisers la poitrine de Derek. Il entend, au-dessus de lui, Derek gémir pendant que la main de ce dernier se pose sur son épaule. Stiles se souvient combien Derek aime qu'on lui lèche les mamelons ; il passe donc lentement et délibérément sa langue sur le petit bourgeon de son sein.

« Stiles, » soupire Derek alors que Stiles titille son mamelon avec la pointe de sa langue avant de tracer nonchalamment des cercles autour de la pointe dressée.

« Je me souviens de choses qui pourraient bien s'avérer utiles, » dit Stiles alors qu'il passe à l'autre mamelon de Derek. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait si heureux de se contenter de lécher le mamelon de quelqu'un, mais il sent qu'l pourrait demeurer là, à faire ça toute la journée, et être pleinement satisfait de son sort.

Lorsque les hanches de Derek commencent à se soulever en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires, Stiles continue à embrasser le torse de Derek. Il prend en bouche l'érection de Derek à travers le tissu de son boxer, suce doucement le gland tout en regardant Derek au-dessus de lui. Les yeux de Derek sont mi-clos, il contemple Stiles, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes, il respire fort.

« Tu es magnifique, » souffle Stiles pendant qu'il passe ses pouces sous la bande élastique du boxer de Derek.

« Oh toi, » dit Derek. Il met sa main sur la joue de Stiles, et Stiles se tourne vers elle pour en embrasser l'intérieur de la paume. Derek soulève ensuite ses hanches tandis que Stiles descend son boxer sur ses cuisses, délivrant sa queue qui jaillit librement. Stiles prend un instant pour simplement apprécier la vue qui s'offre à lui : le sexe de Derek, dressé, rougi , son prépuce tendu autour du gland. Stiles sait qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à sucer la queue de Derek autrefois, mais, à présent, c'est encore nouveau pour lui. Il éprouve encore ce sentiment d'anticipation, cette excitation, a des pensées comme : _c'est la bite de Derek !_ et _je m'apprête à la mettre dans ma bouche._

Stiles empoigne la queue de Derek, juste au-dessous de la base de son pénis, et ses yeux suivent la ligne de ses poils noirs sur son ventre qui s'achève dans un fouillis de boucles, à la racine de sa queue. Stiles se penche et donne des coups de langue le long des poils sur le ventre, caresse de son autre main l'écheveau des boucles de son pubis puis la fait migrer vers le bas afin de prendre dans sa paume les bourses de Derek, de les soupeser. Il sait qu'il fait languir Derek, et ce dernier ne peut s'empêcher de bouger de temps en temps, et de laisser échapper de ses lèvres de petits gémissements.

Langoureusement, Stiles fait glisser sa main vers le haut, contemplant avec fascination le prépuce recouvrir le gland puis se retirer lorsqu'il redescend sa main le long de la colonne dressée. Peu importe combien de fois il a fait ce geste; cela ne manque pas de le fasciner - et de l'émoustiller au plus haut degré.

« S'il te plaît, Stiles, » supplie Derek, d'une voix aiguë et entrecoupée. Il est outrageusement sexy. Alors, Stiles obtempère et glisse ses lèvres sur le sommet de la verge de Derek qui soupire. Stiles ouvre la bouche et commence à avaler son membre. Il n'excelle toujours pas à le faire, même en ayant retrouvé la mémoire. Il a seulement sucé Derek une seule fois, depuis qu'ils se sont remis en couple, et les fois précédentes où il l'a fait remontent à si longtemps que ça ne lui est pas d'un grand secours. Il a bien taillé une pipe à moitié ivre à un homme lors d'une fête où Scott l'avait traîné, mais tous ses autres coups du soir se sont réduits à des branlettes entre mecs ou avec des filles. Derek ne semble pas cependant se plaindre de son inexpérience, à en juger par ses gémissements ou par l'utilisation permanente du prénom de Stiles.

Stiles ferme les yeux et se détend. Il aime sentir la bite de Derek dans sa bouche, aime la sensation réconfortante de sa main fourrageant sans relâche ses cheveux. Il aime le goût de Derek dans sa bouche, la manière dont son gland cogne le fond de sa gorge.

Stiles se retire et essuie sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Jouis dans ma bouche. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demande Derek, et Stiles hoche la tête avant de reprendre le membre de Derek dans sa bouche.

Stiles parvient à trouver un rythme et enroule sa main autour de la racine de la verge de Derek afin de pouvoir le branler en même temps. Il peut deviner que Derek se rapproche de l'orgasme. Ses hanches se soulèvent par petites poussées, enfonçant sa queue plus profondément dans sa bouche, sa prise dans les cheveux de Stiles devient plus violente. Puis Derek gémit plus fort et le goût salé, amer de son foutre vient frapper sa langue. Stiles l'avale tout en essayant de bouger sa bouche et sa main pour accompagner la jouissance de Derek. Une fois que Derek s'est vidé, Stiles se redresse sur ses coudes et essuie les gouttes de sperme qui s'échappent de sa bouche.

« C'était bien ? » demande Stiles.

Derek le contemple, d'un air satisfait et repu. « Tu es un idiot, » dit-il, ému, tout en saisissant le bras de Stiles pour le tirer vers lui. Il enroule un bras autour de sa taille pour l'embrasser. « C'était très bien. »

« Bien. » Stiles laisse paresseusement courir ses doigts dans les poils du torse de Derek. «Je sais que nous avons fait ça à l'époque très très souvent, mais à présent, c'est encore un peu nouveau pour moi. Le fait d'avoir récupéré ma mémoire ne me donne pas l'impression d'être plus expérimenté pour faire une fellation. »

Derek embrasse encore une fois Stiles. «J'aime l'idée que ce soit nouveau. Cela signifie que les moments que nous partageons n'appartiennent dorénavant qu'à nous seuls. »

Derek met Stiles sur le dos, puis parsème de baisers le bas de sa poitrine et son ventre. Il fait un sort rapide à ses sous-vêtements, puis lèche un endroit précis sur sa cuisse qui le fait presque jouir immédiatement. « Bordel, Derek! »

Derek le regarde en riant. « Heureux de savoir que cet endroit fait toujours son petit effet.»

« Tu es diabolique, » dit Stiles en lui lançant un coup d'œil courroucé. Derek ne répond pas; à la place, il fourre la queue de Stiles, tout entière, d'un seul coup, dans sa bouche.

Stiles, toujours sur le dos, apprécie les sensations qui affluent pendant que Derek le suce. Il efface de son cerveau toute autre pensée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit uniquement concentré sur la bouche de Derek et sa queue, et sur ses doigts qui le caressent et explorent sa chair. Il sent les doigts de Derek caresser ses bourses, pétrir ensuite son périnée, puis sent que Derek fait des cercles, avec un seul doigt cette fois, autour de son anus. « Derek, » gémit Stiles, tout en appuyant ses pieds contre le lit. « C'est si bon. »

Derek masse le pourtour de son anus tout en glissant sa bouche le long de sa verge, et il éprouve des sensations incroyables. Le corps entier de Stiles est tendu, submergé par les sensations, et lorsque Derek pousse délicatement son doigt pour franchir son anneau de chair et pénétrer son intimité, il lâche un cri.

Derek retire sa bouche, dans un bruit mouillé, et demande: « Ça va? »

« Oui, » parvient à dire Stiles.

Derek ne fait pas pénétrer son doigt très profondément en lui, il le garde simplement à l'entrée de son intimité, tout en suçant le sommet de sa verge et en pétrissant ses bourses. Ensuite, Stiles se raidit et jouit très fort dans la gorge de Derek.

Lorsque Derek se retire et rampe sur le lit pour s'allonger à ses côtés, Stiles respire lourdement. Il roule sur le côté, pose la paume de sa main en l'enroulant autour du cou de Derek et l'embrasse.

«C'était génial, » dit Stiles. « Tellement trop génial. » Derek acquiesce en marmonnant. «Restons allongés ici, nus, juste un peu encore avant de descendre. Ensuite, je mangerai tout ce qui me tombera sous les yeux. Je meurs de faim. »

« Je vais te faire des pancakes, » murmure Derek tout en se pelotonnant contre le flanc de Stiles.

« Le meilleur matin de ma vie. »

XXXXXXXX

Stiles et Derek somnolent pendant environ une demi-heure avant de finalement sortir du lit. Alors qu'ils s'efforcent de s'habiller, ils finissent par s'embrasser et rire.

Quand Stiles tourne le dos à Derek pour attraper son treillis, sous le coup de l'habitude, son corps se raidit spontanément et Stiles attend que les sentiments qu'il éprouve normalement le submergent, mais ils ne viennent pas. Il se retourne pour regarder Derek, qui est en train d'enfiler son jean.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, » laisse échapper Stiles. Derek le regarde, en fronçant les sourcils, troublé. « D'être debout, nu devant toi. Après que tu as vu mon dos. Je pensais que maintenant, en plein jour, ça me contrarierait, mais non. » Il fixe Derek avec émerveillement.

« Ça ne devrait pas te déranger, » déclare Derek.

« Mais si, ça devrait plus m'affecter quand je suis avec toi, parce que ton opinion m'importe plus que tout. »

« Peut-être que tu as fini par prendre conscience que quelques cicatrices ne vont pas modifier les sentiments que j'éprouve à ton égard, » réplique Derek. Il laisse son jean déboutonné et s'avance vers Stiles. Il le saisit par les bras puis frotte doucement ses mains le long de ceux-ci. « Nous avons tous des cicatrices, Stiles. J'en suis couvert, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Simplement, elles ne sont pas visibles. »

« Je sens que les choses ont changé entre nous, » affirme Stiles, fixant son attention sur l'endroit précis où il joue, maladroitement, avec les poils qui recouvrent la poitrine de Derek. « Est-ce que tu ressens la même chose ? Genre, ce n'est même pas parce que nous avons retrouvé la mémoire. Mais simplement parce que nous avons traversé cette épreuve ensemble, je me sens plus proche de toi. Est-ce que c'est bizarre ? » À contrecœur, Stiles se force à lever les yeux vers le visage de Derek.

Derek le regarde avec tendresse. Stiles serait aveugle s'il venait à ne pas voir l'amour et l'adoration qui transparaissent dans ses yeux. « Ce n'est pas bizarre. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens. » Derek pose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

Lorsque Derek se détache de Stiles, il demande d'un air gauche : « Puis-je te demander quelque chose? »

« Bien sûr ? » répond Stiles, sa curiosité piquée.

« Est-ce que, hum… Est-ce que tu accepterais de porter un de mes t-shirts?» Le visage de Derek semble à la fois indiquer qu'il est gêné et qu'il a mangé un citron. C'est tout à fait adorable.

« Mais oui, espèce d'idiot, » dit Stiles, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Pourquoi est-ce que je refuserais de porter tes vêtements? » Stiles fait frétiller ses sourcils. « C'est sexy. »

« Et maintenant, c'est qui l'idiot? »

« Donne-moi un t-shirt, espèce de loulou boiteux. Mets bien ton odeur partout sur moi. Tu aurais pu d'ailleurs me jouir dessus et me passer ensuite ton sperme sur tout le corps. »

Derek le dévisage d'un œil noir, mais ses joues ont rosi. « Je te déteste. » Il farfouille dans la commode, attrape un t-shirt, et le jette à la tête de Stiles. « Voilà, ducon. »

« Je pourrais bien aller chercher ton pull dans ma Jeep, » dit Stiles, « mais il est dans ma chambre. Et il se pourrait fort bien que je l'aie porté- ou pas- pour traîner chez moi ces derniers jours.» Vu la manière dont le visage de Derek s'illumine à cet aveu à demi-mot, ça valait amplement le coup que Stiles lâche cette information.

Le t-shirt de Derek est trop grand pour lui et pendouille, mais Stiles s'en moque. Derek le dévisage pendant quelques instants avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles et de le humer. Ensuite, ils se tiennent la main tout en descendant les escaliers et quand ils entrent dans la cuisine, toute la meute est là, y compris Boyd et Erica. Tout le monde cesse de parler et se tourne vers eux pour les examiner sous toutes les coutures.

« Oh mon Dieu, ils sont à vomir, » grogne Jackson.

« Tais-toi, ils sont trop mignons, » dit Erica.

« Stilinski porte les vêtements de Derek. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et Stiles prend le tabouret à côté de Cora. Derek rétorque: « Il oublie que nous avons déjà vu Lydia déambuler devant nous vêtue de ses boxers et de ses t-shirts. »

« Merde, je suis triste d'avoir raté ça, » s'écrie Stiles.

« Hé, tiens-toi à l'écart de ma petite amie, » réplique sèchement Jackson.

Stiles prend un air exaspéré et sort son téléphone de sa poche. « Oui, comme si je voulais me faire Lydia. As-tu vu ce grand beau mec bien viril derrière moi? Il est tout à moi.» Il lève les yeux de son téléphone et remue ses sourcils railleusement en fixant Jackson. « Et je veux dire, vraiment tout à moi. »

Les autres gémissent et Stiles tape un message à Lydia. _Jackson vient de me dire de ne plus t'approcher._

« Oh, nous savons qu'il est tout à toi, » dit Cora. « Nous pouvons tous le sentir. »

« Enfoirés de loups-garous , » s'exclame Stiles en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche. « Vous n'êtes que des nez sur pattes qui fourrent leur nez partout. » Stiles rit de sa propre blague. Erica ricane, et Boyd lève les yeux au ciel.

« Tous en vous exhale l'odeur du sexe, » explique Cora. « C'est ridicule. Apparemment, je devrais aller me faire culbuter juste pour tous vous enquiquiner avec l'odeur de sexe que j'aurai alors sur moi. »

« Nous serions très heureux pour toi si tu pouvais conclure, » dit Stiles. Cora lui fait un doigt d'honneur.

« Stiles! Je vais te botter le cul! »grogne Jackson tout en tapant rageusement sur le clavier de son téléphone. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu envoies des messages à Lydia? »

« Euh, parce qu'elle est mon amie? Qu'elle fait partie de ma meute ? Qu'elle mérite de savoir qu'elle sort avec une grosse enflure? »

Erica gémit et se laisse tomber lourdement contre Boyd. « Est-ce ce qu'ils sont toujours comme ça ? »

« Pratiquement tout le temps, » répond Cora.

« Dieu,vous ne pouvez pas baiser un bon coup, là, tout de suite ?» plaisante Erica. Stiles et Jackson la regardent d'un sale œil pendant que Cora et Derek éclatent de rire.

« C'est exactement ce qu'on leur a dit, » poursuit Cora. « Je pense qu'ils sont secrètement meilleurs amis du monde. Ils ne veulent simplement pas l'admettre. »

« J'attends toujours mon bracelet de l'amitié , » fait remarquer Stiles.

« Vous êtes tous des trous du cul, » s'écrie Jackson.

Ecoute, Jackson, » commence à dire Stiles. « Je ne vais pas cesser d'être ami avec Lydia. Tu n'arrives pas à accepter que nous soyons proches l'un de l'autre mais il faudra bien que tu finisses par t'y faire.» Jackson souffle d'irritation et prend un air courroucé, mais ne réplique rien.

Stiles 1, Jackson 0.

Derek arrive près de lui et pose une assiette devant lui. Puis, il enroule ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« Des pancakes, » dit Erica, avec un grand sourire. Puis elle se tourne vers Boyd. «Pourquoi tu ne me fais jamais des pancakes? »

Boyd hausse les épaules et prend une gorgée de son jus d'orange. En posant son verre, il rétorque: « Peut-être parce que nous venons juste d'avoir enfin accès à une plaque de cuisson. »

Cet argument n'a aucun effet sur Erica. « Nous sommes arrivés ici depuis assez longtemps pour que tu me fasses des pancakes. »

Derek rit doucement contre l'oreille de Stiles pendant que ce dernier prend une bouchée de son plat. «Je pense que je vais t'attirer des ennuis, Boyd, » dit Derek.

« Pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour m'attirer des ennuis avec elle, » répond Boyd. Erica souffle, et Boyd sourit.

« Erica est tout simplement jalouse parce que j'ai officiellement un meilleur petit ami qu'elle.» Stiles se fourre dans la bouche une quantité scandaleusement énorme de pancakes puis sourit railleusement à Erica.

« Ce sont des paroles provocatrices, » dit Erica. « Mais il n'en reste pas moins que Boyd ne me fait pas de pancakes. »

« Tu vois ? »Stiles tourne la tête pour pouvoir regarder Derek par dessus son épaule. "Tu as gagné. » Il tapote la joue de Derek avec espièglerie puis murmure : « Les pancakes sont vraiment délicieux. »

Derek dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « Chouette. Heureux que tu les apprécies. »

« Ridicule, » marmonne Cora pendant que Derek se sépare de Stiles pour aller préparer son propre petit déjeuner. Mais quand Stiles jette un coup d'oeil vers elle, il voit qu'elle sourit.

Lorsqu'il regarde ce qui se passe autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine , il voit que Boyd est en train de terminer son jus de fruit, qu'Erica a posé sa tête sur son épaule, que Jackson est sur son téléphone, et que Cora parle à Derek d'un truc qu'elle a regardé à la télévision. Alors qu'il termine ses pancakes, Stiles songe qu'il va beaucoup apprécier les petits-déjeuners en compagnie de la meute qui occupe cette maison.

XXXXXXXX

 _Stiles se mit à rire en voyant l'expression de Derek._ _« Tu fais la moue! » s'exclama-t-il entre deux hoquets de rire._ _La moue sur le visage de Derek disparut pour laisser place à un regard furieux._ _« J'adore ça. Le grand méchant Alpha fait la moue parce qu'il n'a pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. »_

 _« Tu es un petit con, » grommela Derek._ _Il se déplaça pour descendre du lit, mais Stiles tendit la main et saisit son bras._

 _« Ne sois pas comme ça, » dit Stiles, en essayant de contrôler son hilarité._ _Le visage de Derek était crispé de frustration, ce qui déclencha chez Stiles une autre crise de fou rire. Il se laissa tomber contre le torse de Derek tout en riant._

 _Mais quand Stiles leva les yeux, les traits du visage de Derek étaient déformés et n'exprimaient plus que la souffrance ; un mélange de sang et de liquide noir suintait de ses yeux._ _Stiles essaya de crier, mais il n'avait plus de voix, sa gorge était bloquée._ _Deux mains le retenaient, et tout autour de lui on riait._ _Fiona s'avança et, avec ses griffes, entailla nonchalamment la chair de son torse, comme si elle griffonnait sur une feuille de papier._ _Deucalion était assis sur une chaise et observait la scène, l'air de s'ennuyer. Il était entouré d'Ennis et de Kali. Derek hurla._

« Stiles. »

Stiles se réveille en sursaut, et quand il ouvre les yeux, il voit son père penché sur lui. Stiles referme les yeux et soupire. Un autre cauchemar, génial.

« Je pensais que les cauchemars cesseraient désormais grâce à cette histoire de mémoire retrouvée, » dit le shérif tout en s'asseyant au bord du lit de Stiles.

« Je n'ai pas cette chance, » répond Stiles. Il se redresse pour se mettre en position assise et regarde autour de lui, se sentant encore désorienté.

« De quoi s'agissait-il, cette fois-ci? »

« Même chose que d'habitude, » reprend Stiles. « Ça a bien commencé, par le souvenir, je pense, d'un moment que Derek et moi avons partagé autrefois. Mais ensuite, je suis passé au soir où les Alphas nous ont enlevés. C'est toujours cette nuit-là qui revient sans cesse, » conclut Stiles calmement.

« Tu n'a jamais eu l'occasion de gérer ce traumatisme, » chuchote le shérif. « On t'a ôté la mémoire avant que tu puisses gérer ce qui t'était arrivé. Je suppose que tu dois le faire maintenant. »

« Derek a de la chance. Il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé. Il vient juste de découvrir ce que j'ai vu quand nous avons exploré et passé au crible nos souvenirs, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que de l'avoir vraiment vécu. »

«C'est probablement une bénédiction, » affirme le shérif. « S'ils lui ont fait subir ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce que tu m'as décrit, alors c'est une bonne chose qu'il ne s'en souvienne pas. Ce pauvre garçon a déjà trop traversé d'épreuves dont il se rappelle. Il n'a pas besoin de se souvenir aussi de ça. »

Stiles lance son père un regard empreint d'étonnement. «C'est bizarre ce que tu dis là. Et ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela? »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Je ne savais pas que tu te faisais autant de souci au sujet de Derek. »

« C'est un homme bien, » dit le shérif. « Et tu l'aimes, ce qui signifie que je suis obligé de m'intéresser particulièrement à ce qui lui arrive. »

« Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas en train de lui courir après, pistolet en main pour lui faire subir un interrogatoire. »

Le shérif adresse à Stiles un petit sourire moqueur. « Je pourrais le faire, parce que je n'approuve pas ce qui est arrivé autrefois, mais c'est du passé. Et tous ceux qui t'aident à redevenir toi-même sont dans mes petits papiers.»

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne suis pas moi-même. Je ne redeviendrai jamais moi-même. »

Le shérif dévisage Stiles. « Pourquoi dis-tu toujours cela? Tu es plus toi-même que tu ne l'as été en un mois. Je pense que je dois remercier Derek pour ce très net progrès. »

« Je ne me sens pas redevenu moi-même, » bougonne Stiles en croisant les bras. Le shérif pose sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Pourtant, tu l'es, mon petit. Tu n'es pas encore guéri mais il y a une évolution positive. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris dans ma vie, c'est qu'il faut célébrer chaque petite chose positive qui nous arrive car elles ont toutes leur importance. » Stiles réfléchit aux paroles de son père tout en le serrant dans ses bras. « Maintenant, viens. Sors du lit. Je vais au travail, et il y a du classement qui doit être fait. »

« Papa, on est au beau milieu de la nuit. »

« Je le sais, et c'est toujours en pleine nuit que tu fais ton boulot de classement des dossiers. Pourquoi devrais-tu arrêter de le faire? » Il se lève et va vers la porte, puis se retourne pour regarder Stiles. «Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses que tu vas dormir ce soir ? »

Stiles soupire. Il sait que son père a raison.

XXXXXXXX

Derek n'arrive pas à rester en place. Il se sent inquiet, ne peut pas rester assis plus longtemps que quelques instants avant de trouver de nouveau quelque chose à faire. Il arrange et décore les pièces de la maison qui en ont encore besoin, puis il va à l'extérieur pour commencer à réfléchir aux projets d'aménagement paysager qu'il veut mener à terme.

Il envoie des messages tout au long de la journée à Stiles, et ce dernier l'appelle une fois par jour pendant sa pause au travail, mais il ne le voit pas. Il n'est pas obligé de voir Stiles tous les jours, mais il en a envie. Il veut être sûr que Stiles va bien parce qu'il sait qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à dormir correctement et qu'il fait du classement de dossiers au poste de police certaines nuits. Il veut prendre Stiles dans ses bras et l'embrasser, enfouir son visage dans son cou et le humer, l'entendre rire et contempler la façon dont ses yeux brillent quand il s'anime pour lui parler avec excitation de quelque chose.

Derek veut Stiles, c'est tout.

Retrouver la mémoire ne l'a pas aidé à surmonter ce manque. Chaque jour, Derek se souvient d'un élément nouveau. De quelque chose que Stiles avait mentionné , de tous les deux roulant dans la Camaro, d'une soirée où ils avaient regardé un film ou mangé des plats à emporter sur le canapé. Il se rappelle de moments particuliers, se souvient de la sensation de la peau de Stiles sous ses doigts ou de la manière dont il souriait avant de l'embrasser ou de chuchoter : « Je t'aime. » Il a rêvé de quelques souvenirs au cours de ces derniers jours, et cela renforce sa fébrilité.

De plus, il ne peut pas arrêter de penser aux Alphas, à ce dont Stiles a été témoin et qui lui est arrivé, et il n'arrête pas de penser qu'ils ont presque failli ne pas redevenir un couple parce qu'on les avait forcés à se séparer.

Derek est fatigué des gens qui lui arrachent les personnes qu'il aime.

Derek est dehors, en train d'enlever les mauvaises herbes d'une partie de la cour à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Ils vont la transformer en jardin et en aménager une partie en terrasse. Il entend la porte arrière s'ouvrir et flaire l'odeur de Jackson.

« Je t'aurais donné un coup de main, » dit ce dernier.

« Je sais, » répond Derek, en se penchant sur la binette et en essuyant son front moite avec le dos de son bras. « Je me suis dit que puisque tu m'avais présenté les plans pour aménager le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, je pourrais commencer les travaux. De plus, j'avais envisagé de te laisser faire tout ce que tu voudrais aujourd'hui. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir envie de voir Lydia pour déjeuner ou dîner avec elle. »

« Elle sort avec la meute de Scott, » affirme Jackson. Derek ne manque pas de remarquer le ton un peu vexé de Jackson. « Stiles ne te l'a pas dit? »

« Il a dit qu'il allait dîner avec Scott. Je ne savais pas que c'était avec la meute. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas? » demande Jackson tout en pénétrant dans la cour pour se placer à côté de Derek.

Celui-ci hausse les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Stiles fait partie de la meute de Scott. Il est aussi devenu un membre de notre meute. Marjorie m'a dit que cela peut arriver, que quelqu'un puisse faire partie de deux meutes à la fois. »

Jackson renifle, méprisant. « Laisse le soin à Stiles de tout foirer. »

Derek grogne d'irritation. « Il se passe la même chose pour Lydia, tu sais. Elle ne se comporte pas encore ici comme si elle était chez elle parce qu'elle n'est pas aussi à l'aise que Stiles, mais elle est en train de devenir un membre de notre meute. Cora a dit qu'elle et Lydia se sont vues avec Kira pour dîner l'autre soir, et elle les a aidées pour gérer les humeurs d'Erica. ». Derek fait un signe de la tête en direction de Jackson. « Et puis, il y a toi. Elle t'a choisi, et ça fait d'elle un membre de notre meute. »

Jackson regarde la forêt, et son visage est pincé. C'est une expression dont Derek connaît la signification. Jackson est en train de réfléchir à la façon dont il va dire quelque chose qu'il n'a pas envie de dire. Derek a observé cette expression sur son visage bien trop souvent. « Est-ce qu'Erica et Boyd font partie de la meute maintenant? » demande-t-il enfin. Il ne regarde pas Derek, mais continue de fixer les arbres. « Ils sont là tous les jours. Toi et Boyd passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il t'a même aidé à terminer la maison. »

« Je les considère comme partie prenante de la meute, » commence Derek, en choisissant ses mots avec d'infinies précautions. « Je les ai mordus. Je les considère toujours comme mes bêtas. » Derek ne manque pas de remarquer la façon dont la mâchoire de Jackson est parcourue de tics, la façon dont la moindre fibre de son corps se crispe.

« Bien sûr, que tu les considères comme ça, » dit Jackson, puis il tourne rapidement les talons en direction de la maison et claque la porte derrière lui.

Derek soupire. Parfois, il a l'impression qu'il sera toujours perdant, quoi qu'il fasse.

XXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Derek travaille dans la cour arrière, creuse le trou qui accueillera un petit étang, lorsque Boyd sort de la clairière qui se trouve au bout du sentier menant vers la cabane. Derek s'arrête assez longtemps pour lui faire signe de la main.

« Besoin d'un coup de main? » demande Boyd.

« Seulement si tu le veux bien. C'est une tâche fastidieuse. »

Boyd va vers l'abri de jardin pour y prendre une autre pelle, puis retire son t-shirt avant de s'avancer de l'autre côté de la zone délimitée par Derek. « J'attaque cette zone ici?» Derek acquiesce, et Boyd commence à creuser.

Ils travaillent en silence pendant plus d'une heure. Creuser l'étang est un travail qui avance beaucoup plus vite grâce à Boyd, et Derek lui est reconnaissant à la fois pour son aide et pour sa présence silencieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à mettre un étang? » demande Boyd après un certain temps.

« Ça ne vient pas de moi. Jackson est venu me présenter ce qu'il avait imaginé pour aménager l'ensemble de la cour arrière. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. C'est un aménagement complexe, mais incroyablement beau. Ça va ressembler à quelque chose tout droit sorti d'un magazine. » Derek s'arrête de creuser et s'appuie sur sa pelle. «Je dois l'admettre, Jackson a plus d'imagination et de créativité que moi. Si ça avait été moi, nous aurions simplement mis un barbecue et assez de chaises pour accueillir les invités. »

« Rien de mal à ça, » dit Boyd. « Mais ça, ça va être beau. »

« Je pense que oui. Il a fait du bon travail. »

Ils se taisent encore pendant un moment, puis Boyd demande: « Comment tu t'en sors? »

« Que veux-tu dire? » réplique Derek.

« Avec tous ces trucs qui sont arrivés ta mémoire. Je sais que toi et Stiles avez réglé les choses entre vous, mais comment vas-tu ? Cora dit que tu as à peine relevé la tête depuis des jours. »

« Il y a beaucoup à faire. »

« Derek, » commence Boyd, d'une voix calme et grave. « Je sais reconnaître la recherche de la distraction à tout prix et la stratégie de l'évitement quand je les vois. »

« Il n'y a rien à éviter,» déclare Derek.

« Tu n'as pas à faire semblant avec moi. Je sais mieux que quiconque comment ils peuvent foutre en l'air la vie de quelqu'un. Même si tu leur as échappé, ou même si la situation semble s'améliorer, ils réussissent encore à te gâcher l'existence. »

Derek jette la pelle au sol et va s'asseoir au bord du trou. Boyd prend place à côté de lui. «Je n'ai aucune raison valable d'être affecté par tout ça, » dit Derek. « Ils ne nous ont pas fait ce qu'ils vous ont fait, à toi et Erica. Je ne me souviens même pas qu'ils m'ont torturé, et je n'aurais pas su ce qui est arrivé si je n'avais pas pris connaissance des souvenirs de Stiles. Ils nous ont juste pris nos souvenirs, puis nous ont relâchés. Ce n'est pas si dramatique. »

« Derek, ce qui vous est arrivé est tout aussi grave que ce qui nous est arrivé, » affirme Boyd. « Peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas qu'ils ont ravagé ton corps, mais ils vous ont enlevés, et Stiles a dû les regarder te torturer. Je les ai vus torturer Erica, et ça a été la chose la plus horrible que j'aie jamais vue de ma vie. J'en fais encore parfois des cauchemars, et quand je me réveille, je dois tendre mon bras à côté de moi pour m'assurer qu'elle est bien toujours là. »

« Je suis désolé, » répond Derek d'une voix grave et émue. « Je ne savais pas. »

« Ils ont manipulé vos esprits. C'est tout aussi abject. Tout ce qu'ils font est abject. »

«J'ai retrouvé la mémoire. Il n'y a rien dont je puisse m'affliger. »

« Tu n'as pas à te montrer stoïque tout le temps. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que Stiles, ou Erica et moi allions bien. Tu ne devrais pas l'attendre de toi-même. »

« Je ne peux pas me permettre de me montrer faible. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que j'ai une meute dont je dois m'occuper. Et vous en avez tous bavé plus que moi. »

Boyd rit doucement. « Derek, nous avons tous traversé des épreuves épouvantables. » Il tend la main et tape Derek sur l'épaule. « Je me souviens qu'un certain trou du cul d'Alpha qui m'a mordu nous a déclaré un jour que faire partie d'une meute, cela signifiait qu'on devait se serrer les coudes et se faire confiance. Mais ce trou du cul d'Alpha était aussi buté et de mauvaise foi qu'il l'est maintenant. »

Derek lance un regard sombre à Boyd qui se contente de sourire et d'ajouter : « C'est moi qui suis désormais un Alpha, et pourtant tu restes celui qui veille sur tout le monde. Je dirais bien que ce trait de caractère est inhérent à un Alpha, mais je pense en fait que c'est juste un trait de caractère propre à un certain Derek. »

Derek ne réplique rien, ne fait que contempler ses mains à la place.

« Te reposer sur des gens qui s'inquiètent pour toi ne fait pas de toi un être faible, » lui dit Boyd. « S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise dans ma vie, c'est ça. »

XXXXXXXX

Derek lit dans sa chambre, incapable de trouver le sommeil, lorsque l'écran de son portable s'allume, signalant l'arrivée d'un message. Il sourit lorsqu'il voit qu'il est de Stiles.

 _T'es réveillé ?_

 _Oui._

 _Tu veux aller faire un tour?_

 _Pourquoi?_ _Tout va bien?_

 _Peux pas dormir._ _Je passe te prendre._

 _C'est moi qui viens te chercher. Tu choisis où l'on va._

 _D'accord._ _Ne tarde pas trop._

Derek enfile une paire de jeans et un débardeur gris, met ses bottes puis sort sans faire de bruit pour rejoindre la Camaro. Quand il s'arrête devant la maison de Stiles, il voit que celui-ci l'attend sur le perron. Il porte un tee-shirt large, orné de motifs graphiques et une chemise à carreaux rouges avec les manches retroussées, et il n'a pas l'air de s'être brossé les cheveux depuis un certain temps.

Lorsque Stiles se laisse tomber sur le siège avant, Derek se penche et l'embrasse. « Bonjour. »

« Hé, » dit Stiles, tout en essayant à la fois d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité et de trouver une station de radio.

« Où? » demande Derek.

« Peu importe. Je ne veux tout simplement pas rester claquemuré dans ma chambre prisonnier de mes pensées. »

« Je ne pouvais pas dormir non plus, » reconnaît Derek.

« Vraiment? » demande Stiles . Derek acquiesce. « Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui ne pouvais pas dormir. S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu faisais toi aussi des cauchemars?»

« Non. J'ai juste trop de choses qui tournent dans ma tête. »

Stiles tend le bras à travers le tableau de bord, prend la main de Derek et entrelace leurs doigts. « Tu peux me parler. Je prendrai un peu de ce qui pèse sur ton esprit. »

Derek soupire. « C'est pareil que d'habitude. Je pense aux Alphas, aux souvenirs, à ce qu'ils nous ont fait. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à Boyd et à Erica - et à Isaac aussi. Et puis, il y a Jackson, qui est contrarié à l'idée que Boyd et Erika restent dans les parages. Je crois qu'il pense qu'ils vont prendre sa place. Et je me fais du souci pour toi. » Il prend la main de Stiles pour la porter à sa bouche et l'embrasse.

« Ne gaspille pas ton énergie à t'inquiéter pour moi. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je me ferai toujours du souci pour toi. » Il marque un temps d'arrêt, et demande alors: « De quoi est-ce que tu rêves ? »

« De la même chose, comme toujours. Je suis si fatigué de rêver de ça. On aurait pu penser que j'allais surmonter ça et que j'en viendrais à bout, mais non. »

Derek serre sa main. « Ça va finir par arriver un jour. Tout ça n'est pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. »

« Je suis si fatigué, Derek. Si foutrement fatigué. »

« Je sais que tu l'es. » Derek ne sait pas quoi ajouter. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, il peut sentir l'anxiété de Stiles, sa frustration, la dépression et l'épuisement qui s'exhalent de lui. Il n'y a rien que Derek puisse faire, à part être là pour lui. C'est exaspérant.

« Où veux-tu aller? » demande Derek, en tournant au hasard pour prendre une autre route.

Stiles hausse les épaules. Il ouvre la fenêtre et pose sa tête sur son bras sur le rebord de la fenêtre. « N'importe où. Contente-toi de rouler. Je veux regarder les étoiles. »

« D'accord, » dit Derek.

Derek conduit pendant des heures. Stiles parle un peu, mais de longues périodes s'écoulent durant lesquelles il reste absolument silencieux. Après que Stiles n'a pas parlé pendant une demi-heure, Derek jette un coup d'oeil sur lui et constate qu'il s'est assoupi. Derek éprouve une bouffée intense de tendresse et d'amour pour l'homme assis à côté de lui, endormi sur son siège, avec sa bouche entrouverte et son cou ployé dans un angle improbable. Il sait que Stiles aura à coup sûr une crampe au cou quand il se réveillera, mais il n'ose pas le déranger.

Au lieu de cela, il continue de conduire pendant que Stiles dort à poings fermés, dans son siège, à ses côtés.

XXXXXXXX

«C'est stupide, » grogne Jackson, partiellement transformé, tandis que Stiles sort de la maison. Il s'affale sur la première marche à côté de Derek et lui donne un coup d'épaule. Jackson est debout dans la cour. Cora, pendant ce temps, trottine, métamorphosée entièrement en loup et s'amuse à pourchasser Boyd et Erica.

« Du calme et essaye à nouveau, » dit Derek d'un ton patient, mais Stiles parvient à déceler dans l'intonation de sa voix sa frustration.

« J'abandonne! » s'exclame Jackson. « Merde à ce maudit gène surnaturel lupin des Hale. Je ne l'ai pas. Tous les autres enfoirés de Hale l'ont, mais moi, je ne l'ai pas. » Il arrache une branche de l'arbre situé le plus près de lui, et Derek soupire.

« Tu t'es transformé en lézard, mec, » dit Stiles. « Tu seras bien capable de te transformer en loup.»

Jackson gronde et fait claquer ses mâchoires en regardant Stiles qui lève les yeux au ciel. « Ferme ta putain de bouche, Stilinski. »

« Stiles, tu ne nous aides pas, là, » lui dit Derek. Stiles lève à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Loups-garous têtus comme des mules.

« Essaye à nouveau, » ordonne Derek. Jackson gronde, jure dans sa barbe, mais il fait craquer son cou et commence à essayer de se transformer.

Stiles pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et regarde les poils pousser sur les bras de Jackson. « Bien, » l'encourage Derek. C'est à ce stade-là que Jackson parvient habituellement, sans arriver à aller plus loin, alors lorsque le visage de Jackson commence à se métamorphoser et que ses membres changent d'aspect, Stiles bondit sur ses pieds sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Oh mon Dieu! » s'exclame-t-il.

Derek est resté assis, mais il observe attentivement ce qui se passe. Même Cora, Erica et Boyd ont cessé de courir pour regarder Jackson. Les traits du visage de Jackson se sont agencés et modifiés jusqu'à ce qu'un museau se soit formé et que son visage ait pris une allure plus lupine. Il est désormais à quatre pattes, bien que ses membres aient majoritairement un aspect encore humain, excepté pour les griffes qui prolongent ses doigts. La majorité de son corps est recouverte de poils épais.

Ensuite, la transformation s'arrête, et Jackson se retrouve planté là, devenu une sorte d'hybride bizarre, à la fois homme et loup, au milieu de la cour.

« C'est bien, Jackson, » dit Derek avec un sourire.

« Mec, putain mais tu as un look _démentiel !_ » s'exclame Stiles. « Juste ... Tu as le visage de Jackson en loup. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bintz ? »

« Stiles, » soupire Derek.

« Mais quoi, il est genre moitié humain et moitié loup, genre _en fait_ _vraiment_ à moitié loup, pas comme quand tu es transformé en version Bêta! »

« Je le sais, Stiles. J'ai des yeux pour le voir. »

« Putain, mais c'est de la bombe ! » ajoute encore Stiles.

Cora trottine jusqu'à Jackson et lui tourne autour, puis frotte son museau sur son visage. Il mordille son épaule affectueusement.

« Tu vois ? » dit Derek. « Tu peux y arriver. Ça prend juste du temps. »

Jackson réplique, d'une voix profonde et bestiale, qui ne ressemble en rien à son intonation usuelle. « Ouais, si tu le dis. » Il essaie de se déplacer sous cette forme, mais son corps est trop figé dans un entre-deux pour lui permettre d'avoir beaucoup de mobilité et d'amplitude dans ses mouvements. Il finit par trébucher. Alors, après quelques minutes, il se transforme de nouveau pour reprendre une apparence normale.

Il lance un coup d'oeil autour de lui, à moitié troublé et à moitié euphorique. Stiles pense que voir Jackson qui affiche un air heureux, c'est tout simplement bizarre et incongru. Le visage de Jackson semble clocher quand son expression n'est ni sarcastique ni moqueuse.

Derek se dirige vers lui et passe une main sur sa nuque, et Jackson se rengorge. Aucun des deux ne dit rien, mais ils semblent communiquer par le toucher et en utilisant leurs instincts et c'est honnêtement l'une des plus étranges choses que Stiles ait jamais vue.

Quelques instants plus tard, Cora sort du sous-bois, vêtue d'un short ample et d'un débardeur. « C'est à cause de Stiles, » déclare-t-elle alors qu'elle pénètre dans la clairière.

« Quoi ? » demande Stiles. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?»

Cora se tourne vers Jackson et Derek. « La présence de Stiles contribue à aider Jackson à se transformer. »

Jackson s'esclaffe, moqueur. « Non, pas moyen que ça soit vrai. »

Cora prend un air exaspéré. « C'est tellement évident, pourtant. La dernière fois que tu as effectué une avancée capitale dans ta métamorphose, il était là. Et tu n'arrivais à rien aujourd'hui, absolument à rien sauf à partir du moment où Stiles nous a rejoints. »

Tous les trois regardent Stiles, et celui-ci reste tout simplement assis là, sans réagir, troublé.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Derek.

Et alors, c'est la révélation. « Mon étincelle », s'écrie Stiles. « Elle te procure de la puissance, elle en fournit aussi à la meute. Mon étincelle doit aider Jackson à puiser dans ses propres ressources d'énergie afin qu'il puisse déclencher la transformation. »

« Exactement, » reprend Cora. « Wendy et Deaton ont dit tous les deux que la puissance de Derek circule à travers Stiles. Stiles est comme un accélérateur de surnaturel. »

« Super, maintenant tu me dis que je ne peux même pas y arriver sans Stilinski, » râle Jackson.

« Je pense qu'il t'aide juste à puiser dans tes ressources,» précise Cora. « Une fois que tu auras compris comment y parvenir, tu pourras continuer à le faire. Pense à ce qui s'est passé avant. Stiles était ici quand tu as réussi à pousser un peu plus loin ta métamorphose, et tu as été capable de le refaire par la suite sans qu'il soit là. »

« Mince, je suis foutrement _génial!_ » s'exclame Stiles. Les autres le regardent avec amusement. « Je suis comme une sorte de gri-gri qui dope la puissance des loups - garous. C'est pas trop cool, _ça?_ »

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel. «Je ne vais jamais me remettre de cette nouvelle, c'est impossible ! »

« Jamais, et ce pour l'éternité, » déclare Stiles en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Peu importe, » dit Derek, en lançant à Stiles un regard appuyé avant de se tourner vers Jackson. « Tu y es presque. Voilà tout ce qui compte. » Cora jette ses bras autour de Jackson et l'attire contre elle pendant qu'elle blottit son visage contre son torse. Il lui grogne dessus et tente de la repousser, mais elle tient bon et continue de frotter son visage contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne à contrecœur la lutte.

Erica s'est laissée tomber sur son arrière-train sur la première marche du perron à côté de Stiles et s'appuie contre lui de tout son poids de louve. Il essaie de la repousser et Boyd se moque de lui, quand tout le monde, à part Stiles, se tait en même temps. Leurs corps se raidissent, tendus, et ils regardent tous en direction du même endroit, vers la forêt. Boyd se place devant Stiles et Erica, qui a repris entre temps sa forme humaine, tandis que Derek se dirige vers eux.

Derek, peu après, finit par se détendre et marche en direction de la forêt juste avant que Chris Argent pénètre dans la clairière. Un instant plus tard, il est rejoint par Isaac.

« Bon sang, c'est donc vrai, » s'exclame Isaac quand ses yeux se posent sur Erica et Boyd. « Vous êtes en vie. »

« Isaac, » dit Erica, d'une voix étranglée.

« Erica, Boyd, » reprend Isaac, incrédule. Il les dévisage, comme s'il pensait qu'ils ne sont pas réels. Erica dévale l'escalier et traverse la cour en un éclair, se jette sur Isaac, enserre son corps entre ses bras et ses jambes. Isaac la tient fermement entre ses bras, son visage enfoui dans ses boucles blondes. « Je ne peux pas le croire. »

« Que faites-vous ici? » leur demande Derek tandis que Boyd se dirige vers Erica et Isaac toujours cramponnés l'un à l'autre.

« J'ai reçu ton message, » répond Chris en tendant la main que Derek secoue. «Scott m'a également appelé. J'allais passer le voir, mais Isaac avait envie de venir les voir en premier. » Chris jette un coup d'œil vers Erica qui a finalement relâché Isaac, et ce dernier est en train de donner l'accolade à Boyd, le serrant étroitement dans ses bras. « Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais il espérait que ce soit vrai. » Alors que Stiles se dirige vers Derek, il remarque que, lorsque Chris regarde Isaac, l'expression de son visage s'adoucit.

Chris se retourne vers Derek, alors que Stiles le rejoint et se place à ses côtés. Chris lui fait un signe de tête pour le saluer puis les dévisage tous deux avec intérêt. « Comment ça se passe ici? Depuis combien de temps es-tu revenu ? »

Derek commence à informer Chris de tout ce qui s'est passé durant son absence. Pendant ce temps, Stiles se dirige vers l'endroit où Isaac parle avec Erica et Boyd. Il reste en retrait, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lui et Isaac n'ont jamais été exactement _amis_ , mais c'est tout de même agréable de le voir, toujours égal à lui-même.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me surprend pas de te voir ici, au beau milieu de tout cet imbroglio? » Isaac marche vers Stiles, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Stiles hausse les épaules, sourit. « Où diable pourrais-je bien être? »

Isaac lui tape sur l'épaule. « C'est bon de te voir. »

« Toi aussi, mec. »

"Comment va Scott? » demande Isaac.

« Il va bien. La meute va bien. »

« Mais les Alphas sont de retour, bordel, » dit Isaac. « C'est comme un putain de déjà vu. Est-ce que cet endroit ne changera donc jamais? »

Stiles répond, tout en secouant la tête : « Ça n'en a pas l'air, hein ? » Pendant que Cora et Jackson viennent saluer Isaac, il glisse un oeil derrière lui pour regarder Derek et Chris qui discutent. Stiles tire son téléphone de sa poche. « Je vais envoyer un texto à Scott et lui dire de venir. Je pense qu'il faut qu'il vienne ici. »

« Attends, » dit Isaac, et les doigts de Stiles s'arrêtent au-dessus de son écran. « N'appelle pas encore Scott. Il y a, euh, il y a quelque chose que nous devons te montrer avant que tu le contactes. »

Stiles plisse les yeux, soudain suspicieux pendant que Derek s'approche d'eux. Stiles demande : « Qu'est-ce que tu as à me montrer dont je ne peux pas parler à Scott ? »

« Que se passe-t-il? » questionne à son tour Derek, en regardant alternativement Isaac et Chris. Stiles peut détecter le changement soudain dans le langage corporel des loups, qui sont de nouveau en état d'alerte au lieu de rester détendus.

Isaac et Chris échangent un regard. « C'est plus facile de vous le montrer que de vous le dire. » Isaac fouille dans sa poche pour sortir son téléphone et tape un message. Une fois qu'il a remis son téléphone dans sa poche, il jette un coup d'œil furtif à Derek puis regarde alors Stiles avant de recommander : « Simplement, ne paniquez pas, d'accord? »

Stiles sent que Derek se rapproche plus près de lui, assez près pour que leurs corps se touchent. Stiles est inquiet, mais plus que tout, il est dévoré par la curiosité. Ils attendent pendant quelques instants, dans un silence pesant, puis tous les loups reportent de nouveau leur attention vers les bois. Bientôt, Stiles peut entendre le bruit régulier de pas qui progressent dans les sous-bois.

« Isaac? » demande Derek, mais Isaac ne répond pas. Il se contente de regarder la forêt et d'attendre.

Stiles aperçoit à travers les arbres quelqu'un qui s'approche, une silhouette grande et mince, avec des cheveux foncés. Il attend avec curiosité de voir qui cela peut être lorsqu'une femme pénètre enfin dans la clairière.

Ensuite, Stiles n'arrive plus à respirer. Des voix l'entourent, mais il ne parvient pas à les entendre, elles sont couvertes par le bruit d'un souffle continu qui vrombit dans ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il tombe, il sent la terre dure heurter ses genoux et sa vision se brouille au moment où il se met à compter ses doigts.

 _Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix_

 _Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix_

 _Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix_

Ça n'est pas possible. Ça n'est pas possible. C'est impossible ... _CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE._

« Stiles! » Stiles entend une voix au loin, comme si elle était à des kilomètres de lui. « Respire, Stiles. Respire. » Des mains se posent sur ses bras, puis prennent en coupe, entre leurs paumes, son visage et Stiles lève les yeux, voit le visage inquiet de Derek, juste en face de lui. « Respire. »

« Derek, » parvient à articuler Stiles entre deux respirations tremblantes. « Je vois des choses. » Il regarde vite ses mains, mais il y a bien encore dix doigts, ce qui est absurde.

Parce que Stiles sait qu'il a des visions. Ce qu'il a vu ne peut pas être vrai. Il a vu beaucoup de choses qui relevaient de l'impossible au cours des dernières années, même durant les derniers mois, mais ça, ça dépasse l'entendement. Stiles le sait. Parce que Stiles était celui qui a été à la cause de cela.

Stiles est celui qui a tué Allison.

Mais Allison est dans la clairière, bel et bien vivante et magnifique, debout aux côtés d'Isaac. Allison, qui est morte dans les bras de Scott. Allison. Allison. Allison.

Stiles ferme les yeux et répète: « Ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas réel. »

« Stiles! » s'exclame Derek; il sent la chaleur des ses mains contre ses joues puis leur prise ferme sur ses épaules. « Regarde-moi, Stiles. »

Stiles ouvre ses yeux, et Derek est là, comme il est censé l'être. Sauf que Stiles n'a jamais voulu que Derek soit témoin de ce qui est en train de se produire. Parce que Stiles a fini par perdre pied avec la réalité, c'est évident.

« Stiles, écoute-moi, » chuchote Derek. « Elle est réelle. Tu n'es pas en train d'avoir une hallucination. Tu ne rêves pas. Allison est vraiment là. »

Stiles ferme les yeux et respire. « Derek, » murmure-t-il.

Doucement, plus près de son oreille, Derek souffle : « Stiles, tu vas bien. Tout va bien. Mais Allison est bien réelle. »

« Mais elle est morte. » _Je l'ai tuée_ , pense-t-il sans le dire.

« Non, elle ne l'est pas. »

Stiles se concentre sur sa respiration et tente de calmer ses pensées et ses émotions qui défilent à toute allure dans sa tête. Derek ne lui mentirait pas. _Aie confiance en Derek,_ se répète-t-il à lui-même. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle il consent à enfin ouvrir les yeux et permet à Derek de l'aider à se redresser sur ses jambes.

Tout le monde reste silencieux, Stiles regarde fixement le sol. Ensuite, Stiles prend une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et lève les yeux.

Allison se tient debout en face de lui, revêtue d'une paire de jeans, d'un haut noir, chaussée de bottes. Ses cheveux sont de nouveau longs, leurs boucles, souples et larges, tombent librement sur ses épaules. Elle le dévisage, tout près de lui, et, après un moment, Stiles la regarde enfin. Elle lui fait un sourire qui fait ressortir les fossettes de ses joues.

 _Allison._

Son sourire est toujours aussi chaleureux qu'il l'était. Les yeux de Stiles deviennent humides, et une larme roule sur sa joue. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien n'en sort. Enfin, il dit: «Mais je t'ai tuée. »

« Oh, Stiles, » s'écrie Allison, les yeux baignés de larmes. « Ce n'était pas de ta faute. »

Stiles cligne des paupières, une autre larme tombe. « Est-ce vraiment toi? » Alison acquiesce et Stiles demande: « Mais comment? » Le souffle de Stiles se coupe dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il voit les yeux d'Allison scintiller d'or. « Putain de merde. Tu es devenue un loup-garou. »

« Je sais que vous êtes tous désorientés, » intervient Chris. « Nous avons beaucoup de choses à vous expliquer. »

« Est-ce que tout le monde ressuscite, ces jours-ci? » demande Jackson, et sa question tombe comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. « C'est comme si on était dans un putain de gros navet avec des zombies. Je ne savais pas qu'en revenant d'entre les morts, j'allais lancer une mode. »

« Faites confiance à Jackson pour tout ramener à lui, » gémit Cora.

« Quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si Allison était la première personne ici à revenir d'entre les morts. Elle n'est même pas la première à avoir ressuscité ce mois-ci. »

« Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi, Jackson, » lance Allison d'un ton ironique.

Derek conduit tout le monde sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, mais attrape le bras de Stiles et le retient. Il met les mains de Stiles entre les siennes, sans les serrer, tout en l'examinant. « Est-ce que ça va? »

Stiles jette un coup d'œil vers la terrasse, où Allison est en train de s'asseoir à côté d'Isaac. « Une de mes amies les plus proches que j'ai vu mourir, que j'ai à l'origine tuée, est ressuscitée d'entre les morts. Non, je ne vais pas bien. »

Derek attire Stiles contre lui, l'étreint rapidement et embrasse sa tempe. « Je t'aime, » murmure-t-il d'une voix presque imperceptible. Stiles s'agrippe à Derek un instant, essayant de puiser de la force en lui, puis se retire.

Stiles s'assied à côté de Derek sur la terrasse arrière. Tout le monde est désormais assis, tous sont mal à l'aise, tendus et ne prononcent pas un mot. Stiles ne peut pas cesser de dévisager Allison. Elle est exactement la même qu'autrefois. Stiles ne peut toujours pas se mettre dans la tête que ce qu'il voit est _réel_ et pas une hallucination.

Derek tend la main et prend celle de Stiles. Il la serre, et Stiles la saisit avec toute la force qu'il lui reste.

« Pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit? » demande Stiles, brisant enfin le silence. « Comment avez-vous pu nous faire ça? A Lydia? A _Scott_ ? »

Allison grimace et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, mais elle relève le menton lorsqu'elle lui répond. « J'ai failli mourir, » commence-t-elle. « Je pense en fait que je suis morte pendant un période très brève. Papa est intervenu presque trop tard. Lorsque je suis devenue un loup-garou, je suis allée en France. » Elle jette un coup d'œil rapide à Isaac et pose une main sur sa cuisse. « Nous avions tous besoin de nous éloigner de cet endroit. » »

Derek regarde Chris. « Tu es un chasseur. Comment as-tu pu laisser ta fille devenir un loup-garou? »

« Je n'allais pas perdre ma fille, Derek, » déclare Chris, le visage dur et la voix sèche. «J'aurais brûlé de fond en comble tout Beacon Hills si cela avait pu la sauver. »

« Mais comment peux-tu être vivante ? » reprend Stiles. « Tu es morte dans les bras de Scott. »

« Elle ne l'était pas, » dit Isaac. « Elle était presque morte. Une fois que tout le monde est parti, quand Chris emmenait son corps, je l'ai entendu. Le bruit très faible d'un battement de coeur. Il était lent et presque inaudible, mais il était bien là. »

« Comment Scott n'a-t-il pas pu l'entendre ? Elle était _morte,_ » martèle Stiles.

« C'est à cause de la magie Oni, c'est ce que nous pensons, » répond Chris. « Ou du Nemeton. L'esprit de Scott était confus à cause de la souffrance qu'il éprouvait. L'esprit d'Isaac l'était aussi. Voilà pourquoi il n'a pas entendu quoi que ce soit jusqu'au moment où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls et loin de tout le monde. La force vitale d'Allison a dû se retrouver connectée à l'Oni ou au Nemeton. Cela l'a gardée en vie, dans une sorte de coma, pendant toute une période après le combat. »

Stiles secoue la tête. « C'est absurde. Scott était si sûr. Et moi je _l'ai vue_ mourir. »

Chris lui lance un regard plein de compassion. « Moi aussi, Stiles. Quand Isaac a entendu son pouls battre, je n'y croyais pas. J'ai presque failli avoir laissé mon chagrin me dominer au point de m'empêcher de trouver une manière de la sauver. Je dois tout à Isaac. » Isaac a l'air gêné, regarde fixement le sol au lieu de regarder tout le monde, et Stiles remarque qu'il tend le bras et saisit la main d'Allison.

 _Alors, comme ça, tous les deux,_ _c'est encore d'actualité,_ Stiles pense en lui-même. Allison en vie, toujours en couple avec Isaac. Il ne sait pas comment Scott va prendre toutes ces nouvelles. Son cœur saigne déjà pour lui.

« Qui l'a mordue? » questionne Derek.

« Un Alpha qui vit dans l'Est et qui me devait une faveur, » répond Chris. « Nous l'avons mise dans ma voiture et conduite directement là-bas. L'Alpha ne pensait pas que la morsure fonctionnerait, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, il me devait une faveur. »

« Pourquoi? » demande Stiles , à la fois curieux et méfiant. Il ne comprenait pas comment un loup-garou Alpha pouvait devoir une faveur à un chasseur.

« J'avais un jour protégé sa famille de ma propre famille, » lui dit Chris. « Ils n'avaient rien fait et ne méritaient pas de mourir. »

Stiles ricane à l'énoncé de la phrase, et Chris le fusille du regard. Puis, prenant le parti de l'ignorer, Chris continue. « Nous pensions que nous étions arrivés trop tard, mais la morsure a pris. Nous nous sommes cachés dans les montagnes Rocheuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait appris à se contrôler, puis nous sommes allés nous installer en France. »

« Alors, » l'interrompt Stiles. « Pendant toute la période où nous étions ici, où nous combattions et où nous la pleurions, lorsque tu es revenu pour nous aider, elle était en vie?»

« Oui. »

Stiles se tourne vers Allison, et les émotions qu'il éprouve sont un mélange de sentiment de rage et de trahison, qui le plonge dans un état de confusion pénible. « Tu pensais que ce serait mieux de nous laisser penser que tu étais morte ? » demande-t-il, en élevant la voix. « Laisser Scott penser qu'il t'avait perdue à jamais, abandonner Lydia, m'abandonner… » Stiles s'arrête, incapable de continuer.

« Stiles, » commence à dire Allison, en s'avançant sur sa chaise. « S'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre. Je… »

Stiles bondit de son siège et rentre dans la maison, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il ne peut pas écouter ça. Il ne peut pas supporter d'écouter ses raisons et ses excuses, pas après avoir passé les deux dernières années de sa vie à essayer avec Scott et Lydia de trouver un moyen de surmonter leur peine et de passer à autre chose alors qu' _elle était en_ _vie pendant tout ce_ _temps , bordel !_

Ensuite, la seule chose dont Stiles a conscience, c'est qu'il se retrouve au volant de sa Jeep, vers le bas de l'allée de Derek dont il a parcouru une grande partie du chemin. La Jeep tourne au ralenti et son pied est posé sur le frein, ses mains sont serrées sur le volant si fort qu'elles lui font mal.

« Stiles, Dieu merci, » s'écrie Derek quelques minutes plus tard tout en ouvrant la porte du côté conducteur. « Tu n'es pas en état de conduire. »

« Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir conduit jusqu'ici, » dit Stiles, les yeux fixés sur le volant.

« Allez, pousse-toi. » Stiles commence à quitter son siège, mais lève son pied du frein et la Jeep fait un bond vers l'avant. Il rabat violemment son pied sur le frein. « Peut-être que tu devrais d'abord mettre la voiture au point mort, » dit Derek, avec une légèreté forcée.

Stiles s'exécute puis rampe du côté passager. Derek se place derrière le volant et commence à reculer. « Non! » crie Stiles. Derek arrête la Jeep et jette un coup d'oeil sur Stiles. « Pas là-bas. N'importe où, mais pas là-bas. »

Derek acquiesce et fait avancer la voiture dans l'allée pendant que Stiles regarde par la fenêtre sans jamais quitter des yeux le paysage. Derek ne cherche pas à parler à Stiles, et Stiles est heureux qu'il agisse ainsi. Il arrive à peine à contenir ses émotions et si Derek venait à engager la conversation, il craquerait.

Stiles est tiré de ses pensées lorsque la voiture s'arrête. Ils se trouvent dans l'allée de Stiles, et la voiture de patrouille du shérif n'est pas là. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de revoir sa maison.

Stiles rentre lentement à l'intérieur de sa maison, chaque pas lui coûte. Il lève les yeux vers les escaliers, mais ne fait pas un geste pour les gravir. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir les monter si jamais il essaye de le faire. Derek prend doucement Stiles par le poignet, le conduit dans le salon et le fait asseoir sur le canapé. Stiles reste au bord du sofa, garde les yeux rivés au sol pendant que son esprit tourbillonne.

Allison est vivante.

Allison est vivante.

Stiles se met à pleurer. Les bras de Derek l'enveloppent immédiatement, et Stiles se tourne vers lui et presse son visage contre son torse . Il pleure et ses sanglots jaillissent du plus profond de lui-même, ce sont des sanglots bruyants, affreux, qui le font souffrir au moment où il les expulse. Derek ne dit rien, ne bouge pas, le serre tout simplement dans ses bras pendant que Stiles enfonce ses doigts dans son t-shirt et s'effondre contre lui.

XXXXXXXX

Stiles se réveille, et la première chose qu'il pense, c'est : _je me sens comme une_ _merde._

Ses yeux sont douloureux, sa gorge est douloureuse, sa tête le tue, et son nez est bouché. Un instant plus tard, il se rend compte qu'il est couché sur le canapé, que sa tête repose sur la poitrine de Derek, et que Derek l'enlace.

Stiles se redresse et regarde autour de lui, un instant désorienté.

« Stiles? » Derek cligne des paupières, tiré de son sommeil.

« Quelle heure est-il? » demande Stiles, la voix rauque.

Derek tourne son cou vers l'heure indiquée sur le lecteur Blu-ray. « Sept heures passées. »

Stiles se frotte les yeux. Cela fait quelques heures qu'ils sont ici. Stiles ne se sent pas mieux, donc il s'allonge de nouveau sur Derek. « Je pense que j'ai mis de la bave et de la morve sur ton t-shirt, » marmonne-t-il, son visage enfoui contre le pectoral de Derek.

« Ne te fais pas de souci pour ça. Ça s'en ira au lavage.»

« Tu es trop gentil avec moi, » dit Stiles. « La plupart des petits amis en ce bas monde ne se laisseraient pas badigeonner de morve. »

«J'espère que je ne suis pas comme la plupart de ces petits amis-là. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es bien mieux que tous les autres. »

« Tu veux en discuter ? »

« Non, je veux rester couché sur le canapé avec toi. » Après un instant de silence, Stiles demande : «Peux-tu allumer la télévision? Je me fiche même de ce que tu mettras. »

Stiles ferme ses yeux et écoute Derek procéder à un choix aléatoire de chaîne après avoir allumé la télé. Il peut entendre le rythme régulier du cœur de Derek qui bat sous son oreille, et c'est un son apaisant. Il s'est presque rendormi quand soudain Derek se raidit, et Stiles entend ensuite sonner à la porte.

« Putain, » râle Stiles. « Mais qui ça peut être? »

Derek ne répond pas, mais lorsque Stiles lui jette un coup d'oeil, il constate qu'il n'a pas l'air ravi. Stiles se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Il devrait être surpris de trouver Allison sur le palier, cependant il ne l'est pas.

« Bonjour Stiles, » dit Allison d'un ton circonspect.

« Bonjour Allison. »

« Puis-je entrer? »

Stiles hausse les épaules et fait un pas de côté pour laisser Allison entrer. Elle pénètre dans le salon et s'arrête quand elle voit Derek sur le canapé, qui la regarde. « Oh, bonjour Derek. »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu étais étonnée. Tu as pu me sentir, » dit Derek.

Allison remet maladroitement ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « En fait, je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne suis pas très forte pour reconnaître les odeurs. »

Derek l'étudie pendant un moment avant de se radoucir un peu. « Isaac n'a jamais été très fort non plus pour les reconnaître. »

« Oui, il est d'ailleurs toujours aussi mauvais dans ce domaine. C'est pourquoi je n'ai jamais compris comment discerner les parfums. Isaac a été mon seul professeur, donc mes compétences de loup-garou sont assez limitées puisqu'elles reposent seulement sur ce que papa et Isaac savent. »

« Vous n'avez pas trouvé une meute ou un Alpha en France? » demande Derek.

Allison secoue la tête. « Papa a pensé qu'il valait mieux rester discrets. Moins les chasseurs étaient au courant de mon état, mieux ce serait. Il pensait qu'ils accepteraient mal d'apprendre qu'il y avait un chasseur parmi les Argent qui s'avérait être aussi un loup-garou. »

« Eh bien, Kate était bien une jaguar-garou complètement barjot , alors pourquoi pas une autre créature surnaturelle à compter au rang des Argent? » demande Stiles en détachant les moindres syllabes.

Allison prend un air sincèrement contrit. «J'ai entendu parler de Kate. Papa a essayé de la retrouver la dernière fois qu'il est revenu aux Etats-Unis, mais il n'a pas réussi à mettre la main dessus. »

« Personne n'a pu la retrouver, » dit Derek en serrant les dents.

« Je sais que cela n'a rien à voir avec moi, mais je suis désolée qu'elle soit revenue. Nous sommes tous les deux vraiment désolés que tante Kate soit revenue. » Allison regarde ses mains, et Derek fixe d'un air furieux le sol.

« Tu t'es attribué le titre de chasseuse appartenant au clan des Argent, » reprend Stiles pour briser le malaise. « Es-tu toujours une chasseuse ? »

Allison hoche la tête. « Papa, Isaac et moi sommes des chasseurs. »

Derek s'esclaffe. « Un chasseur de loups-garous qui chasse en compagnie de deux loups-garous? C'est risible. »

« Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger, » affirme Allison. « Parfois, cette mission implique de protéger des loups-garous. Mais il y a beaucoup d'autres créatures surnaturelles qu'il faut protéger des humains. »

« Tu prêches à des putains de convertis, » s'exclame Stiles. Allison lui adresse un petit sourire. « Pourquoi es-tu ici, Allison? »

Elle jette un regard furtif en direction de Derek. « Je voulais te parler. »

Derek se lève et se dirige vers Stiles. « Je vous laisse entre vous, alors. » Il entrelace leurs doigts. « Accompagne-moi dehors. » Derek fait un signe de tête à Allison, puis amène Stiles à l'extérieur de la maison. Une fois qu'ils sont sur le porche, Derek se penche près de son oreille et murmure : « As-tu de la poudre de sorbier, de l'aconit, un moyen quelconque de te protéger ?»

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Tu réagis comme si j'étais quelqu'un de débile et de naïf. Bien sûr que j'ai de quoi me protéger. Pourquoi? Est-ce que tu penses que je vais en avoir besoin? »

Derek lance un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte, l'air absorbé. « Je ne pense pas. Je suis resté en contact avec Chris au fil des ans, tout comme avec Scott. Et je fais confiance à Isaac. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un motif quelconque qui justifierait de ne pas leur faire désormais confiance. »

« Mais? »

« Mais, on n'est jamais trop prudent, » dit Derek. « Ça a pas mal bougé ces derniers temps. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me coûte de partir et de te laisser seul avec elle, mais il faut que tu lui parles sans que je traîne dans tes pattes. Et je te fais confiance pour faire attention à toi. »

« Contre une chasseuse de loup-garou? » siffle Stiles. «En voilà un sacré compliment, dis donc. »

Derek grogne. « Donne-moi un baiser, et tais-toi. » Stiles l'embrasse, et Derek dit: « Je vais vérifier que tout le monde va bien quand je serai de retour chez moi. Et fais-moi savoir si tout se passe bien. »

« Je le ferai. » Il embrasse encore Derek. « Hé, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Stiles regarde depuis le porche Derek descendre en voiture sa rue et disparaître dans un virage, dans la lumière du crépuscule. Puis, il retourne dans sa maison. Allison est assise sur le canapé, et Stiles marque un temps d'arrêt dès qu'il rentre dans la pièce où elle se trouve.

« Quoi ? » demande Allison.

« Je ne pensais jamais te revoir un jour assise sur mon canapé. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé beaucoup de temps chez toi autrefois, » fait-elle remarquer.

« Même. » Stiles traverse la pièce et s'installe à l'autre bout du canapé.

« Alors, toi et Derek? » demande Allison. Stiles acquiesce d'un signe de tête. « Je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« Apparemment, nous sommes destinés à être ensemble, » dit Stiles, d'un ton railleur.

« Il a changé,» poursuit Allison. « Mon père a fait un commentaire à ce sujet la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. »

« Toi et Isaac, vous êtes toujours ensemble, à ce que je vois. »

Allison secoue la tête et sourit. « Oui. Il a été ... je n'aurais pas surmonté toutes ces épreuves sans lui. Ça n'a pas été facile. »

« Parce que tu crois que ça a été une partie de plaisir, ici ? » dit Stiles d'un ton sec.

Allison le regarde. « Je n'ai pas dit cela. » Stiles se détourne d'elle et fixe le mur du fond. «Je sais pourquoi tu es furieux contre moi, Stiles. Je suis venue par pour tenter de m'expliquer. » Elle franchit l'espace qui les sépare et saisit sa main. Stiles la dévisage, surpris. « S'il te plaît, Stiles. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu comptes pour moi et à quel point ça a été difficile de rester loin de toi. »

« Alors pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? »

« J'ai été morte, Stiles. Même si j'étais techniquement encore en vie, j'ai fait l'expérience d'être morte. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais devenue un loup-garou. Quelque chose en moi avait changé. Dans les premiers temps, j'étais incapable tout d'abord de me maîtriser. J'étais en colère et je n'arrivais pas à contrôler les changements que mon corps subissait. J'ai failli tuer mon père à plusieurs reprises. S'il n'y avait pas eu Isaac, j'aurais fini probablement par le faire. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue nous voir ?» demande Stiles. « Nous aurions pu t'aider. Tu aurais fait partie d'une meute. »

Allison secoue la tête, ses yeux sont humides. « Stiles, ma famille a été détruite dans un laps de temps si bref. J'avais perdu Scott. Même avant mon départ, j'avais l'impression d'être devenue une étrangère. J'avais tellement peur. Papa m'a dit que tout le monde croyait que j'étais morte, et j'ai pensé que c'était la meilleure solution que de continuer à faire croire que je l'étais. J'avais besoin de partir d'ici. Papa est parti, lui aussi. Il sentait… que cet endroit n'était pas bon pour lui. Et Isaac. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir d'attaches, lui non plus. Tous les trois, nous ne nous sentions pas à notre place. Alors, nous avons construit notre propre petite meute, je suppose que tu pourrais l'appeler ainsi. »

Stiles la scrute, d'un air incrédule. «C'est absurde. Allison, tu étais l'une d'entre nous. L'un des quatre piliers de notre groupe. A la fin, tu faisais partie intégrante de notre meute et une fois que tu es morte… Rien n'a plus jamais été pareil. »

Allison renifle et essuie ses yeux. « Il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai dit à Isaac que c'était à toi que je voulais d'abord parler. J'ai pensé que de toutes les personnes que je connaissais, ce serait toi qui me comprendrais le mieux. Lydia, aussi, probablement. Scott ne m'aurait jamais comprise. Mais je savais que toi, oui. »

« Pourquoi? » demande Stiles.

« A cause de ce qui t'est arrivé avant que je parte. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu n'as jamais voulu partir d'ici. »

« Tout le temps, je l'ai souhaité, » dit Stiles. « Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Derek est parti, » dit Allison. « Jackson est parti. Moi aussi je devais partir. Lorsqu'enfin je suis revenue vraiment à la vie, il s'était écoulé des semaines. Papa était devenu une épave, et moi… moi , j'étais quasiment méconnaissable. Rappelle-toi la façon dont Erica et Isaac avaient changé après que Derek les avait mordus et multiplie ça par dix mille, et tu auras une idée de ce que j'étais devenue. ».

Stiles observe la femme assise en face de lui. Une étrangère, mais pas vraiment. Allison, leur Allison. Vivante et de retour. Il veut être en colère, il veut crier son exaspération, frapper quelque chose et lui dire de foutre le camp, mais quelque part tout au fond de lui, il comprend. Il sait pourquoi elle est restée loin de Beacon Hills.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue, alors? » demande Stiles.

« Je n'en suis pas sûre. Papa a reçu vos messages, et Isaac voulait revenir pour voir si Erica et Boyd étaient vraiment en vie. Ils lui manquaient terriblement. Tu ne sais pas à quel point Erica, Boyd et Derek lui ont manqué. Et aussitôt qu'il a dit qu'il reviendrait ici, j'ai su que je devais revenir aussi. C'est comme si quelque chose me poussait à revenir à Beacon Hills, et même si je voulais vraiment rester loin d'ici, je n'ai pas pu lutter. »

Stiles secoue la tête. « Comment suis-je censé pouvoir te pardonner, Allison? Je me suis reproché ta mort depuis des années. J 'ai fait des cauchemars et j'ai passé des nuits entières réveillé, avec Lydia et Scott, à essayer de t'oublier. »

Allison se met à sangloter et se rapproche de Stiles. Elle prend une grande inspiration et essuie ses yeux. « Je suis désolée de voir que tu t'en es voulu de ma mort. Même si j'étais vraiment morte, ça n'aurait pas été de ta faute. Stiles, rien de tout ce qui est arrivé n'était de ta faute. »

«C'est ce que tout le monde n'arrête pas d'essayer de me faire comprendre, » dit Stiles. «Je n'arrive pas à le croire, apparemment. »

« Je sais que tu ne me pardonneras jamais ,» dit Allison. « Lydia était en colère, elle aussi, et je ne me pense pas qu'elle m'ait pardonné, mais nous y travaillons. »

« Tu as parlé à Lydia? » demande Stiles, étonné.

« Après ton départ. Jackson lui a envoyé un message, et elle est arrivée peu de temps après. » Allison cligne des paupières pour retenir ses larmes. « Bon sang, elle m'a tellement manqué. Je pense que c'est Lydia qui m'a manqué le plus. »

« Tu n'as même pas idée à quel point tu lui as manqué, » reprend Stiles. « Nous parlions de toi tout le temps, tu sais. Elle croyait parfois qu'elle était hantée par ton fantôme. »

« Elle me l'a dit, » dit Allison.

« Et pour Scott ? »questionne Stiles.

« Je vais le voir après. Il ne sait encore rien. Je veux le lui dire en personne. »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire, » dit Stiles.

Allison sourit. « Moi non plus. Je l'aime, même si je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui. Je veux le voir. »

Stiles soupire. « Je me sens furieux et blessé, mais putain , Allison, je suis tellement content que tu sois en vie. »

Allison lâche un bruit entre le sanglot et le rire et se jette au cou de Stiles. Elle se cramponne à lui, et Stiles la tient tout aussi serrée entre ses bras. Il ne peut pas croire qu'il a cette chance, de la toucher et d'entendre sa voix. Il remue chacun de ses doigts pendant qu'il les compte, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas.

Quand ils se séparent, Allison le regarde et sourit. Stiles la déteste aussitôt, parce qu'un seul sourire d'Allison, et il fond totalement. Il est rigoureusement impossible de rester en colère contre elle.

«J'espère que tu comprends que je pensais faire ce qui était le mieux pour moi,» poursuit Allison. « Les dernières années n'ont pas été faciles. Parfois, elles étaient même insupportables. »

« Elles l'ont été aussi pour nous tous. »

Allison l'étreint à nouveau. « Mais nous sommes toujours intacts, » dit-elle. « Et, d'une certaine façon, nous sommes tous de nouveau réunis. Ce n'est pas rien, non? »

« Je le suppose, » réplique Stiles. Allison sourit, puis se penche en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Merci, Stiles. Tu représentes beaucoup à mes yeux, merci. »

Stiles hoche la tête et Allison se lève. Stiles l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte puis la regarde marcher vers le trottoir. Quand elle se trouve à mi-chemin du jardin, Stiles l'interpelle, et elle se retourne.

« Je suis content que tu sois ici, Allison. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux de revoir ton visage. »

Allison sourit, et Stiles a de nouveau envie de pleurer. « Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis content de revoir ton visage, moi aussi. » Elle lui fait un signe de la main pendant qu'elle rejoint le trottoir.

Stiles inspire une grande bouffée d'air tout en fermant la porte et en essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

XXXXXXXX

Derek a décidé qu'à ce stade, rien ne devrait plus le surprendre. Il devrait être plus secoué par le retour d'Allison, mais après le retour de Cora, la résurrection de Peter, la transformation de Kate, sa propre expérience de mort imminente et sa métamorphose en loup, et après Boyd et Erica ... Putain, en plus, il vient d'apprendre que lui et Stiles entretenaient une liaison amoureuse quelques années auparavant. Allison Argent ressuscitant de la mort, c'est de la gnognote en comparaison.

Derek ne s'est jamais beaucoup inquiété d'Allison, mais il sait que Stiles se faisait beaucoup de souci pour elle, tout comme Isaac. Et il se figure que le fait qu'il y ait moins de gens morts à cause des horreurs qui se sont passées à Beacon Hills, c'est une sorte de victoire pour leur camp.

Cependant, il s'inquiète au sujet de Stiles. Il n'a jamais vu Stiles avoir l'air si désemparé ou troublé. Il paraissait comme avoir été arraché à la réalité et on aurait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment distinguer la réalité de l'illusion.

Derek s'inquiète pour Stiles souvent ces jours-ci. Les gens revenant d'entre les morts, les cauchemars, la mémoire revenue ... il sait que Stiles est très fort, mais tout le monde a ses limites. Il espère que le seuil de résistance et de tolérance chez Stiles est encore beaucoup plus élevé que chez la plupart des gens.

Il n'est pas étonnant que Chris Argent et Isaac soient encore chez lui quand il revient. La Porsche de Jackson n'est pas dans l'allée, et Derek peut deviner où il est. Lorsque Derek arrive dans la maison, il retrouve Isaac, Erica, Boyd et Cora dans le salon, et il arrive à sentir l'odeur de Chris qui provient de l'arrière du bâtiment. Il devine que ce dernier se trouve toujours sur la terrasse.

« Comment va Stiles? » demande Cora.

« Ça va, » répond Derek. « Je l'ai laissé parler avec Allison. »

« Tu peux lui faire confiance, » déclare Isaac. « Stiles sera en sécurité avec elle. »

« Je te fais confiance, » rétorque Derek avant de traverser la maison pour rejoindre la terrasse arrière. Tout comme il l'avait deviné, Chris est assis sur une chaise, en train de boire une bière et de contempler la forêt.

« Incroyable, non? » demande Chris pendant que Derek sort de la baie vitrée pour aller sur la terrasse. «Ma famille a tout fait pour protéger les humains contre les loups-garous jusqu'à en être devenus des gens dénaturés par la haine et les préjugés, et le dernier Argent de ma lignée devient un loup-garou. »

« Je dirais plutôt ironique. » Derek s'installe sur la chaise vide à côté de Chris.

« Tu sais, » poursuit Chris en baissant la voix. « Elle a essayé de se suicider et elle a essayé de fuir. Elle pensait que je la rejetterais parce qu'elle était devenue un « monstre » et que j'allais essayer de la tuer. Elle pensait que ce serait mieux de me quitter. » Chris secoue la tête et prend une gorgée de sa bouteille. « Je lui ai dit que je me serais fait mordre à sa place si cela avait pu la protéger et la garder en vie. Elle est tout ce qui me reste. Elle a plus d'importance à mes yeux que tout ce qui existe au monde. Je peux m'accommoder d'un peu de lycanthropie si cela veut dire que je peux garder ma fille en vie. »

Derek se déplace sur sa chaise pour étudier de plus près Chris. Bien que dans ses rides et le contour de son visage transparaît une inquiétude que Derek reconnaît pour l'avoir déjà vue, il y a quelque chose d'autre qu'il décèle. Plus Derek l'observe, plus il se rend compte que c'est quelque chose qui ressemble à de la sérénité. Chris a l'air plus détendu et plus en paix que Derek ne l'a jamais vu.

« La lycanthropie semble vous avoir été à tous bénéfique, » dit Derek.

Chris adresse à Derek un sourire désabusé. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je dirais un jour qu'un loup-garou m'a sauvé la vie, mais dans ce cas, il l'a fait. »

Derek acquiesce et regarde la forêt. « Elle a le potentiel pour être puissante. Je peux le voir en elle. Elle est à deux doigts de le développer. Elle a un esprit ingénieux et c'est quelqu'un qui a le cœur bon. Ça va faire d'elle un bon loup-garou. »

« Elle a juste besoin d'un maître qui la guide, » explique Chris. « Un Alpha. Je peux lui apprendre à tuer et à dompter des loups-garous, mais pas lui apprendre à en être un. »

Derek acquiesce, puis ils restent assis en gardant le silence.

Derek perd la notion du temps qui passe. La porte qui donne sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison s'ouvre, et Derek se rend compte que la lune s'est levée et brille haut dans le ciel. Sans même avoir exercé son flair, il sait que c'est Isaac.

« As-tu des nouvelles d'Allison? » demande Chris.

« Elle est toujours avec Scott. Elle m'a envoyé un texto dès qu'elle a quitté Stiles. »

Chris hoche la tête, puis se lève et part. Isaac prend immédiatement le fauteuil laissé vacant dès que la porte arrière se ferme. Il déploie ses jambes devant lui; Derek avait oublié à quel point Isaac était grand.

« Allison a dit que sa conversation avec Stiles s'était bien passée,» dit Isaac.

Derek acquiesce. « Stiles m'a envoyé un texto et m'a tout raconté une fois qu'elle est partie. »

La conversation retombe dans le silence. Derek concentre ses sens sur Isaac, essaie de passer au tamis de ses perceptions l'inconnu pour le distinguer du familier, essaie de détecter sous l'Isaac d'aujourd'hui le garçon effrayé qu'il avait mordu plusieurs années auparavant.

« Alors, au fait, Boyd et Erica, » finit par dire Isaac.

« Ouais. »

«J'ai passé tant de nuits à leur recherche. Je me souviens d'avoir vu le cadavre d'Erica dans tes bras, d'avoir regardé mourir Boyd. »

« Je sais, » acquiesce Derek. « Il m'a fallu du temps pour accepter qu'ils étaient bien réels et qu'ils étaient vraiment de retour. Ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai. »

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. »

Après quelques instants, Derek demande: « Comment vas-tu, Isaac? »

Isaac se tourne pour le regarder. Derek peut voir qu'il a désormais mûri physiquement, qu'il a un air plus assuré, mais qu'il manque encore de confiance. « Je vais bien. Chris a été très gentil, de me prendre avec lui. C'est un homme bien. »

« Je sais, » affirme Derek, et il le pense vraiment.

« Et Allison est incroyable. Tu devrais voir ce qu'elle peut faire. Elle est un loup-garou bien meilleur que ce je ne pourrais jamais rêver d'être. »

« Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas vrai. »

Isaac rit moqueusement, signe qu'il se dévalorise.

« Isaac, » commence à dire Derek. Il s'agite, mal à l'aise, sur son siège, essayant de comprendre comment trouver les mots dont il a besoin pour exprimer ce qu'il cherche à dire et qui lui brûlent la langue. Il voulait dire ces mots depuis longtemps. Isaac se tourne vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par la curiosité. « Je, euh, je voulais te présenter des excuses.»

Le visage d'Isaac se plisse, troublé. « Pour quoi? »

« Pour tout ce qui est arrivé autrefois. » Derek soupire et passe une main sur son visage. «Rien ne peut excuser mon comportement, mais je veux que tu saches que j'essayais seulement de te protéger. Quand je t'ai rejeté, je l'ai fait parce que je voulais que tu sois en sécurité. Je savais que si tu étais resté avec moi, tu serais mort. » Il tord ses mains posées sur ses genoux puis ajoute à voix basse: «C'était la seule façon de procéder que je connaissais pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Je sais. Je ne pense pas que tu t'y sois bien pris, mais je comprends pourquoi tu as agi ainsi. » Derek hoche la tête, mais ne dit rien. « Je te pardonne, tu sais. Les choses ont bien tourné pour moi, mieux que bien, vraiment ! Et je suis là , maintenant. »

Derek regarde Isaac et il sent qu'une connexion complexe, profonde le relie à lui, qu'il éprouve aussi de l'affection à son égard. Il y a bien eu une raison pour laquelle Derek a d'abord choisi Isaac, une raison qui l'a conduit à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le repousser et le mettre à l'abri. Derek aimerait lui avouer qu'il ressent encore les effets du lien qui rattachait Isaac à sa meute aussi fortement et intensément aujourd'hui que juste après qu'il l'a mordu, mais il n'est pas sûr d'en avoir le droit.

Isaac tend le bras, saisit l'épaule de Derek et la serre. « Erica et Boyd sont en vie, tu es ici, et je suis de retour. C'est comme si la meute était de nouveau réunie. »

« Ouais, » répond Derek répond, la bouche sèche.

Isaac sourit et laisse retomber sa main, et ils demeurent assis côte à côte, sur la terrasse, dans le silence et la nuit.

XXXXXXXX

Derek est encore debout, assis dans le salon en train de lire un livre, quand il entend la voiture de Jackson arriver dans l'allée. Il interpelle ce dernier lorsqu'il rentre dans la maison, mais Jackson ne répond pas et gravit rapidement les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jackson dévale les escaliers. Il porte un sac de voyage. « Où vas-tu ? » demande Derek.

« Chez Lydia, » répond laconiquement Jackson. L'expression de son visage est amère et son odeur révèle qu'il est contrarié. « Il commence à y avoir un peu trop de monde par ici. »

Derek pose son livre. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? »

« Nous avons trois nouveaux invités. »

Derek soupire. « Ils logent à l'hôtel. Boyd et Erica sont rentrés chez eux. Il ne reste plus que Cora à l'étage. »

« Je sais, » réplique d'un ton sec Jackson. « Je peux le sentir. »

« Je pensais simplement qu'il fallait peut-être que je te le rappelle, » poursuit Derek, exaspéré.

Jackson lâche le petit rire railleur dont il use habituellement pour se moquer de son interlocuteur et qui est sa marque de fabrique, puis se dirige vers la porte. « Je serai chez Lydia si tu as besoin de moi.» Puis il claque la porte derrière lui.

Derek contemple la porte, troublé. Il aimerait savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Jackson ces derniers temps, parce que même s'il déteste l'admettre, Jackson commence à l'inquiéter.

Derek reprend son livre et essaie de continuer à lire, mais il n'arrive pas se concentrer. Il finit par poser le livre de côté, découragé. Il songe à envoyer des SMS à Stiles, mais il est presque minuit et il sait que Stiles doit travailler demain matin, il doit donc dormir, du moins Derek l'espère.

Alors, au lieu de le contacter, il monte à l'étage et se met au lit. Mais une fois couché, il se met à regarder le plafond et réfléchit.

Boyd et Erica sont de retour, Allison est encore en vie, les Alphas vont arriver, sa mémoire et celle de Stiles sont revenues - il a l'impression que tous ces événements se sont succédé un peu trop facilement pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Quelque chose se trame, et Derek ignore tout bonnement ce que c'est.

Il demeure allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond pendant longtemps, s'efforçant de donner un sens à tout ce qui est en train de se passer.

XXXXXXXX

Stiles se réveille, il vient de faire un cauchemar, il hurle et transpire, ses draps sont enchevêtrés autour de ses membres. Son père travaille dans l'équipe de nuit ce soir, et il est donc seul. Il cligne des paupières plusieurs fois, compte ses doigts, puis se laisse retomber sur son oreiller. Son cœur bat dans ses oreilles, et bien qu'il _sache_ que c'était juste un rêve, il n'arrive pas à extirper de sa tête les sentiments qu'il a éprouvés. Il ne se souvient même pas exactement de ce qu'il a rêvé, il sait juste que c'était horrible.

Il envisage d'appeler Derek, mais il est deux heures passées , et il ne peut pas l'appeler chaque fois qu'il se réveille la nuit en hurlant. Stiles sait que c'est le moyen infaillible de le perdre un jour ou l'autre.

Il inspire quelques bouffées d'air, fait un tour sur Netflix, et tente de se rendormir. Mais il n'y arrive pas. Les impressions qu'il a ressenties demeurent encore lancinantes, s'agitant dans les méandres de son esprit, et il se sent plein d'angoisse. Il ne parvient pas à retrouver un semblant de sérénité, et chaque fois qu'il ferme ses yeux, ses pensées se brouillent. Il sait qu'il a rêvé d'Allison, mais c'est tout ce dont il se souvient.

Après quinze minutes où il n'a cessé de se tourner et de se retourner sur son lit, il saisit son téléphone.

« Comment ça se fait que tu aies attendu autant de temps pour m'appeler ? » dit Lydia dès qu'elle répond juste après la première sonnerie.

«J'ai essayé de dormir. Je viens de me réveiller. Cauchemar. »

« Je ne suis pas allée me coucher,» dit Lydia. « Jackson est là, mais il dort. »

« Ne lui dis pas que tu es en train de me parler, » plaisante Stiles.

« Je parlerai à qui bon me semble. Jackson n'a pas son mot à dire à ce sujet. »

« Je pense que tu dois le lui dire. »

« Tu ne m'as pas appelée pour discuter de Jackson. »

« C'est vrai, » dit Stiles. « Mais c'est tellement amusant. »

Lydia fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit en vie. J'ai hurlé pour elle, Stiles. C'était _vrai_. »

« Je sais, » répond d'une voix douce Stiles. Il entend Lydia renifler à l'autre bout du fil.

« Je lui ai dit que j'étais furieuse. Je n'arrive pas encore à lui pardonner. Ça fait trop mal.»

Stiles repense à ce qu'Allison lui a dit et se remémore sa propre colère un plus tôt dans la soirée. « Je sais que tu es en train de passer un sale moment, mais je pense que je comprends qu'elle a traversé également des moments difficiles. Parfois, je souhaiterais être parti. Je pense que je serais peut-être moins niqué de la tête si j'étais parti loin d'ici et que j'avais pu me refaire une santé mentale. »

« Comment a-t-elle pu nous abandonner? »demande Lydia.

« Je ne dis pas qu'elle a eu raison d'agir comme elle l'a fait, mais quelle autre alternative avait-elle? Rester ici, dans un endroit où on patauge sans arrêt dans les emmerdes ? Où des loups-garous meurent de tous les côtés? Et qui était là pour l'aider? Scott et Derek? Ce n'était pas tout à fait l'idéal. Pas étonnant que Chris ait voulu l'emmener loin, très loin. »

«Comment peux-tu ne pas être en colère ? » demande encore Lydia.

« Elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie, tout d'abord,» admet Stiles. « Mais je crois que je comprends ses raisons, et il faut l'avouer aussi, une petite partie de moi ressent de la jalousie à son égard. Elle est partie loin de tout ce gros merdier. Elle est presque morte, et elle est allée se réfugier dans un endroit plus sûr. »

Lydia sanglote encore, et Stiles reste allongé, à l'écouter. Ils restent au téléphone pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce que Stiles finisse par s'endormir en écoutant Lydia parler des matières qu'elle veut prendre en automne, au moment de la rentrée universitaire.

XXXXXXXX

Stiles se cache dans le rayon rangement. Il est debout à côté d'une armoire utilitaire en plastique et fait semblant de travailler, mais, en vérité, il joue au solitaire sur son téléphone. Il tient à peine debout sur ses pieds, et est trop fatigué pour se concentrer. Il a absorbé trop de caféine, mais cela n'a eu d'autre effet que de le stresser.

« Tu travailles dur, à ce que je vois. » Stiles lève ses yeux de son téléphone et aperçoit alors Danny, Liam, et Mason. Liam dit : «Il faut que j'aie le même job que toi. Tout ce que tu fais, c'est de rester debout à ne rien faire. »

« Je travaille, » réplique vertement Stiles. « Tu m'as vu ici, quoi? Deux fois en tout? »

« Les enfants, » s'exclame Danny, d'un ton amusé.

« Que fais-tu ici? » demande Stiles.

« Nous déjeunons plus tard que d'habitude et je savais que tu allais quitter bientôt le travail. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais te joindre à nous, » répond Mason.

Stiles ne se sent pas d'humeur à sortir et voir des gens, mais il pense que cela pourrait lui faire du bien de traîner un peu avec la meute. Il accepte.

Danny, Liam et Mason l'attendent sur le parking après le travail. Danny va dans la Jeep de Stiles et Stiles suit Liam et Mason jusqu'au restaurant de hamburgers plus bas dans la rue. Ils prennent un box au fond de la salle, et après que la serveuse a pris leur commande, Liam se tourne vers Stiles et demande: « Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'Allison est vraiment de retour? »

 _Alors, c'est donc de cela qu'ils voulaient parler_ , pense Stiles.

«Ouais,» dit Stiles. « Elle est en vie. Comment l'as-tu su? »

« J'ai vu Scott ce matin, » dit Liam. « Il est ... Je pense qu'il pourrait bien être en état de choc. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. Il a songé à envoyer des SMS à Scott la veille, mais il ne voulait pas le déranger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il était prêt à parler. Il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir envoyé de messages à Scott ou de ne pas l'avoir appelé ce matin.

Après le déjeuner, Stiles décline leur offre d'aller jouer au disc golf avec eux, et, à la place, roule jusqu'à la maison de Scott. Le service de Scott à la clinique est terminé, et Stiles est par conséquent sûr qu'il sera à la maison. Lorsque Scott ouvre la porte, Stiles s'écrie spontanément : « Tu as une tête de déterré, mec. »

Scott fusille du regard Stiles, mais le laisse entrer malgré tout chez lui. Stiles suit Scott à l'étage, entre dans sa chambre et Scott se laisse tomber la tête la première sur le lit.

« Ça va à mal ce point-là, alors? » demande Stiles.

« Elle est en vie. A quoi tu pouvais t'attendre comme réaction de ma part ? »

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. »

Ils restent assis, silencieux, pendant un certain temps. Stiles ne sait effectivement pas quoi dire, alors il s'assied sur la chaise de bureau de Scott, joue sur son téléphone, et envoie des messages à Derek.

« Je suis toujours amoureux d'elle, » finit par déclarer Scott. Stiles se fige. Il s'y attendait, mais il avait espéré qu'il redoutait peut-être que le pire survienne et qu'il n'en serait rien. Apparemment, il avait tort d'espérer.

« Voyons… »

« Commence pas, »l'interrompt Scott. « Elle est en vie. Tout est possible. »

« Scotty, tu es au courant que ton optimisme inébranlable est l'une des choses que je préfère chez toi, vraiment, mais allons, réveille-toi et reviens sur Terre. Elle et Isaac sont pratiquement mariés.»

« Ils ne le sont pas. »

« Ils vivent en France ensemble. _En France._ Ils parlent français, partagent des cafés au lait et des baguettes, font des trucs français, tu vois, des trucs romantiques français et sexy.» Scott lève la tête et décoche à Stiles un regard agacé. « Chris Argent a adopté Isaac et en a fait son fils. Ils forment une famille heureuse de loups-garous chasseurs, aussi dérangeant que ce concept puisse paraître. »

Scott se laisse retomber sur son lit, d'un air piteux. Stiles reprend : « Scott, mon pote, hé, je sais ce que tu ressens, c'était ton premier amour. Lydia était ... »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, » dit Scott, la voix étouffée par le lit.

«Certes, je n'ai pas perdu ma virginité avec Lydia, et je ne suis pas sorti avec elle non plus, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais… »

« Derek a été ton premier véritable amour, » le coupe Scott, en tournant la tête pour le regarder. « Et maintenant, vous êtes de nouveau ensemble, malgré vos souvenirs effacés. Vous êtes tous les deux sortis avec d'autres personnes et avez passé des années sans être ensemble. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit comparable, Scotty. »

Scott se contorsionne pour se redresser. « Je suis toujours amoureux d'elle, Stiles. Elle est vivante, elle est là. Je peux encore saisir ma chance. Je ne suis pas près d'y renoncer. »

Stiles lève ses mains. « D'accord, tu ne renonces pas. Je serai le meilleur ami possible pour te soutenir, je serai assis à tes côtés pour regarder ce qui se va se passer et contempler le désastre. » Scott lève les yeux au ciel. Stiles demande: « Tu veux jouer à la Xbox? »

Scott hausse les épaules. « Je suppose que oui,» répond-il d'un air morose.

Stiles soupire. Il sait que c'est vraiment mauvais signe lorsque Scott n'est pas excité à l'idée de jouer à la Xbox.

XXXXXXXX

Derek sonne à la porte, passe une main dans ses cheveux et ajuste sa chemise. Il vient chercher Stiles pour sortir, pour honorer leur premier rendez-vous officiel en amoureux depuis qu'ils sont de nouveau en couple. Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais ils ne sont pas encore vraiment sortis quelque part pour passer une soirée tous les deux en tête à tête. Derek avait insisté pour que cette situation cesse .

« M'enfin, on mange ensemble tout le temps, » avait fait valoir Stiles. «J'ai passé la nuit chez toi plusieurs fois, et nos meutes se sont vues à des soirées. »

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, » avait martelé Derek. « D'ailleurs, il y a quelques semaines, tu as dit à quel point tu avais envie que je vienne te chercher chez toi pour passer la soirée ensemble quelque part. Alors, je vais t'emmener quelque part. Je viens chez toi te chercher, je te prends en voiture et je t'invite. »

« Tu ne paieras pas pour moi. »

« Ah si, je le ferai, et tu la boucleras et tu me laisseras faire, » avait déclaré Derek, en haussant les sourcils d'une telle manière que Stiles avait saisi qu'il n'y avait aucune contestation possible.

Stiles avait pris un air faussement exaspéré et déclaré: « Très bien. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui paierai pour tout. Et je tirerai ta chaise de dessous la table pour te laisser t'y asseoir, je t'ouvrirai la porte de la voiture et je te ferai la cour comme un forcené. »

« C'est bien ce que je compte faire moi aussi, » avait rétorqué Derek.

Et à présent, Derek est debout sur le porche, devant la maison de Stiles, et il est vraiment très _nerveux_. Lorsque le shérif ouvre la porte, Derek se sent encore plus nerveux parce que l'homme qui se dresse devant lui le regarde d'un air sévère.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur. »

« Bonsoir, Derek. » Le shérif se met de côté pour laisser Derek rentrer. « Je pensais que je t'aurais revu un de ces soirs pour dîner ensemble. » Il fixe Derek avec des yeux perçants, et celui-ci se tortille sous son regard.

« Papa! » s'exclame Stiles qui dévale les marches en faisant autant de bruit qu'un troupeau de buffles. « Arrête d'embêter Derek. »

« Je pourrais l'embêter si je le voulais, » dit le shérif. « Vous deux, vous n'avez pas suivi les étapes d'une relation ordinaire, donc j'ai raté toutes les moments-clés auxquels un père doit normalement être confronté quand son fils sort avec quelqu'un. »

« Je sais pertinemment que vous allez me tuer si je fais du mal à Stiles, » déclare Derek.

Stiles rit, et le shérif a un petit sourire en coin. « Mon fils, je me doute bien que tu le sais. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu viennes manger chez moi, comme le veut l'usage. Les choses sont devenues maintenant sérieuses entre vous, et cela veut donc dire que j'entends te voir prendre place à ma table régulièrement. » Il les regarde tous les deux sévèrement. «C'est non négociable. »

« Dîners de famille obligatoires, j'ai compris, » dit Stiles, en acquiesçant. « Nous allons établir un calendrier pour Derek afin qu'il puisse effacer de son agenda surbooké les moments où il mange des lapins, broie du noir, et aide Jackson à choisir du gel pour ses cheveux. »

Le shérif soupire, tend sa main et frappe avec fermeté Derek sur l'épaule. « Je compatis à ton sort, fils. » Stiles prend un air railleur, et Derek éclate de rire.

Stiles se tourne vers Derek, et celui-ci peut enfin bien le détailler. Il porte un t-shirt bleu marine en coton qui épouse les contours de ses bras et de son torse, et le modèle de jean qu'il a mis est plus ajusté que ceux qu'il porte habituellement. Pendant qu'il contemple Stiles, Derek sent son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine.

« Derek, mon père nous regarde, » marmonne Stiles embarrassé, et Derek détourne rapidement ses yeux en direction du shérif, qui lui lance un regard éteint.

« Désolé, » dit Derek, les oreilles en feu. « Tu, euh, es bien habillé. »

« Apparemment, » réplique Stiles et Derek rougit encore plus fort. « Tu es bien habillé toi aussi. »

Cora avait fait changer à Derek d'habits jusqu'à ce qu'elle et Jackson soient satisfaits de sa tenue. Derek avait enfilé son t-shirt Henley préféré et un jean mais Cora avait affirmé: « Tu portes toujours ça. Porte quelque chose de différent. » Ils lui avaient choisi une paire de jeans très ajustés (c'était l'idée de Cora) et un t-shirt blanc avec un col en V (ça, c'était l'idée de Jackson). Derek avait pensé que la tenue avait l'air trop peu élaboré, mais Cora et Jackson lui avaient dit qu'il était très bien.

« Allez-y, tous les deux, sortez d'ici. Même moi, je me sens tout gêné quand je vous vois tous les deux si patauds.» Le shérif les pousse vers la porte.

« Au revoir, papa, » dit Stiles alors qu'ils sortent de la maison. « Fais attention à toi quand tu seras au travail ce soir. »

« J'y veillerai. Amusez-vous bien. » Le shérif leur fait un signe de la main et crie «Je t'aime ! » tout en fermant la porte d'entrée.

Derek ouvre la portière du côté passager et la tient pendant que Stiles s'approche de la voiture. « Tu vas vraiment me tenir la portière ouverte ? »

Derek acquiesce. « Ouais. Et je vais retirer la chaise de la table au restaurant pour que tu t'y assoies. »

Stiles marque un temps d'arrêt avant d'entrer dans la voiture et pose un petit baiser sur les lèvres de Derek. « Quel gentleman. » Derek sourit et ferme la portière.

Ils vont dans le centre-ville de Beacon, dans un beau restaurant grill japonais que Jackson a suggéré à Derek. Comme promis, il tire la chaise pour que Stiles s'y installe et il peut humer que ce dernier exhale un parfum de félicité pendant qu'il s'assied en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la table, et qu'il consulte attentivement le menu.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Stiles laisse tomber le menu sur la table et regarde Derek. «Mais dis donc, » dit Stiles, les yeux écarquillés. « Cet endroit est _beaucoup_ trop cher. »

Derek lève les yeux. « Stiles, passe juste la commande. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser débourser autant d'argent pour un repas! C'est de la folie. »

Derek soupire, pose son menu sur la table, et se penche en avant. « Stiles, c'est notre premier vrai rendez-vous. Je veux que cette soirée soit spéciale. La nourriture qui est servie ici est censée être vraiment délicieuse, et je sais que tu as toujours voulu manger dans un endroit comme celui-ci. »

« Tu te souviens de ça? » demande Stiles.

«Je t'écoute quand tu parles, Stiles. » Derek reprend la carte du menu.

« Tu es probablement le seul à le faire, » dit Stiles.

« Je suis peut-être de parti pris. »

Stiles ne répond pas, et quand Derek lève les yeux sur lui, il rencontre le regard de Stiles qui le fixe. « Quoi? »

« Ce que tu viens de dire. Voilà pourquoi je t'aime. Personne d'autre à part Scott et mon père ne prend jamais la peine de m'écouter parler, et je suis sûr que même eux ne me prêtent l'oreille qu'à moitié la plupart du temps. Mais non seulement tu écoutes mes divagations et mes délires, mais _tu te souviens_ de trucs, et puis tu te mets alors en quatre pour me surprendre en me proposant de faire des choses que j'avais mentionnées en passant au détour d'une conversation et à propos desquelles j'avais dit que j'aimerais bien les faire. » Stiles sourit et tend son bras à travers la table pour saisir la main de Derek. «Comment est-ce que j'ai pu réussir à être assez chanceux pour t'avoir dans ma vie ? »

Derek sourit, porte la main de Stiles à ses lèvres et l'embrasse.

Stiles baisse les yeux vers son menu et reprend : « D'accord. Ne pas penser au prix. Est-ce que cela veut dire que je m'autorise à commander le plat le plus cher ou le plat le plus bizarre? »

« Tu commandes tout ce que tu veux,» répond Derek, « mais ne t'avise pas de me dérober quoi que ce soit dans mon assiette si tu n'aimes pas ce que tu as commandé. »

Bien entendu, Stiles commande le plat le plus excentrique du menu. Pendant qu'ils attendent d'être servis, ils discutent. Derek trouve que c'est toujours facile de converser avec Stiles, plus facile que ça ne l'a été depuis l'époque où Laura était encore en vie. Il aime la façon dont Stiles boit ses paroles, comme si tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Derek était fascinant et important, même lorsqu'il explique comment il entretient la Camaro.

Une fois que le serveur leur a apporté leurs plats, Stiles prend quelques bouchées de son assiette puis la pousse de côté. « C'est dégoûtant, » déclare-t-il. « Tiens, essaye. »

« Je n'en veux pas, » dit Derek, en lorgnant l'assiette d'un air sceptique. « Tu viens d'affirmer que c'était dégoûtant. »

« Sérieusement, il faut que tu essayes. Vis un peu, Derek. » Stiles plante sa fourchette dans le plat et empile la nourriture dessus. Il la tend alors à Derek et le regarde, dans l'expectative. « Ouvre la bouche, Derek. » Stiles fait frétiller ses sourcils. « Je sais à quel point cette bouche peut être vorace. »

Derek grogne. « Tu vas toujours être comme ça? »

« Eh oui. Mieux vaut t'y habituer ou laisser tomber maintenant. On ne change pas la perfection. »

Derek secoue la tête, mais lâche un petit rire amusé. En dépit de sa meilleure capacité de discernement que Stiles, il ouvre la bouche et le laisse y introduire la fourchette. Il s'étouffe presque au moment où il commence à mâcher, et il prend rapidement sa serviette pour y recracher la nourriture.

« Piètre performance, Derek. » Stiles secoue la tête. « Je sais que tu peux avaler mieux que cela. » Derek soupire. « Je ne vais pas laisser échapper l'opportunité de faire des sous-entendus graveleux, Derek. »

«C'est infâme. Tu aurais dû t'en tenir à commander quelque chose de cher. »

«C'était cher. »

« Quelque chose de cher et de savoureux, pas quelque chose de cher et de bizarre. »

« Je vais tout simplement picorer dans ton assiette, » décrète Stiles en tendant la main, armée de sa fourchette. Derek saisit la fourchette de Stiles rapidement, et Stiles lui lance un regard indigné.

« Je t'avais prévenu, tu ne mangeras pas dans mon assiette. »

« Tu es cruel. Je vais mourir de faim. »

Derek lui sourit d'un air suffisant. « Ça t'apprendra pas à ne pas commander des trucs dont tu sais pertinemment qu'ils seront immangeables. »

« Tu es ennuyeux. »

« Tu es exaspérant. »

Stiles tend le bras à travers la table et saisit un morceau de steak avec ses doigts avant de le lancer promptement dans sa bouche ouverte. « Je vais me contenter de manger avec mes doigts. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et pousse l'assiette entre eux. « On va avoir besoin de plus de nourriture. »

« Je vais nous commander autre chose. »

« Non, je vais le faire. Je ne te fais plus confiance. »

« Tu es si insensible, Derek. »

Après le repas, Derek le conduit jusqu'au parc municipal, et ils marchent ensemble le long des sentiers éclairés faiblement tout en se tenant la main. La nuit est chaude, une brise caressante souffle. Derek jette un coup d'oeil sur Stiles, qui s'épanche avec enthousiasme sur un sujet quelconque et dont la main libre s'agite pendant qu'il parle. Les lumières des réverbères jettent des lueurs tamisées sur les traits du visage de Stiles. Derek ne peut pas détacher ses yeux de lui. Chaque fois que Stiles regarde Derek, il lui sourit.

Quand ils ont marché pendant un certain temps, Derek décide de demander à Stiles quelque chose qui lui trottine dans la tête depuis un certain temps. « Est-ce que tu as prévu de retourner à l'école? »

Stiles le regarde, troublé. « Euh, oui? Je suis déjà inscrit pour la session d'automne. »

Derek secoue la tête. « Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as prévu de retourner à Davis ? Pas à l'université communautaire et publique qui n'offre qu'un cursus de deux ans. »

Stiles le regarde. « Il n'y a rien de mal à aller dans une université communautaire. »

« Je le sais. » Derek soupire. « Mais tu es trop intelligent pour rester ici. Tu dois aller ailleurs à l'université pour obtenir une maîtrise et accomplir dans l'avenir de grandes choses. »

« Derek, » commence Stiles. « Je sais que tu agis ainsi parce que tu te fais du souci pour moi, mais je viens juste d'atteindre un stade où je me sens mieux et où je n'ai plus envie d'être quelqu'un d'autre chaque jour qui passe. Jusqu'à ces derniers mois, je souriais à peine. Je ne me sais pas ce qui va se passer avec les Alphas, je ne sais pas quelles retombées leur arrivée va provoquer, en plus je fais encore des cauchemars la plupart des nuits et je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir complètement digéré la nouvelle que mes amis sont ressuscités, y compris une de mes meilleures amies pour laquelle je me suis reproché la mort depuis mes années. Déménager d'ici pour poursuivre mes études est le cadet de mes soucis. »

« Je ne veux pas que ce genre d'événements puisse affecter ton avenir comme le mien l'a été. »

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Scott, Lydia, Danny et Kira vont retourner à l'école dans quelques semaines. Liam, Mason, Hayden, et Corey seront toujours là parce que c'est leur dernière année au lycée, et papa est là. Et toi. »

« Cora sera là aussi. Elle commence également un cursus à l'université de Beacon Hills dans quelques semaines. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent sous le coup de la surprise. « Elle ne me l'a pas dit! Cela tombe bien, nous pourrons faire le trajet ensemble, étudier ensemble et prendre quelques matières en commun. » Derek sourit. « Qu'en est-il de Jackson? »

« Il va à Berkeley. Il a passé son diplôme de fin d'études secondaires en Angleterre, mais il avait pris une année sabbatique l'année dernière. »

« Il ne va pas avec Lydia à Stanford ? » plaisante Stiles. « Mais c'est chouette, quand même. Qu'il y aille, et que Cora se soit inscrite à l'université publique de Beacon Hills. »

« Je leur ai dit que nous étions en train de nous construire une vie ici, et que je voulais qu'ils aillent à l'université. J'aurais souhaité que Cora tente sa chance ailleurs mais je ne pense pas qu'elle adhère à mon idée, » dit Derek. « Et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille être loin de moi. »

« Est-ce que tu veux qu'elle parte loin de toi? »

« Non, mais ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance. C'est sa vie. » Stiles se penche et embrasse Derek sur la joue.

Ils changent de conversation et parlent de sujets plus futiles, et Derek pense que même si rien d'extraordinaire ne s'est passé durant ce rendez-vous, c'est l'une des meilleures soirées en amoureux qu'il ait jamais vécues de son existence.

XXXXXXXX

Derek reconduit Stiles chez lui et fait le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. « Tu es d'un ridicule! » rit Stiles, mais il embrasse Derek après être sorti du véhicule. Stiles pense que l'obstination dont Derek a fait preuve pour organiser dans les règles ce rendez-vous galant est vraiment délicieuse. C'est bizarre, car ils sont déjà ensemble et Derek n'a pas besoin d'impressionner Stiles, mais celui-ci pense que toute la soirée s'est passée merveilleusement bien. Il ne peut pas s'arrêter de sourire.

Derek le reconduit jusqu'à sa porte, et ils se tiennent debout sur le porche, l'air gauche. «On pourrait penser que c'est notre premier rendez-vous et que je suis anxieux à l'idée de savoir si tu vas m'embrasser ou pas. »

Derek sourit. « Je vais t'embrasser, tu peux te le tenir pour dit. »

« Je sais. » Stiles pose ses mains sur les avant-bras de Derek puis les glisse sur les courbes volumineuses de ses biceps et sur ses épaules. Bien que Derek soit habillé avec des habits assez ordinaires, il est superbe. Le jean met juste en valeur tout ce sur quoi Stiles veut poser ses mains et sa bouche, et le t-shirt moule parfaitement sa musculature. Tout au long de la soirée, Stiles a dû lutter pour garder ses mains loin de Derek.

Stiles laisse glisser ses doigts plus bas puis les laisse courir avec délicatesse sur la petite touffe de poils qui sort du col du t-shirt. « Eh bien, mon père travaille de nuit, donc il n'y a personne ici,» dit Stiles. « Serait-il trop audacieux de ma part de te demander si tu veux bien venir chez moi pour notre premier rendez-vous? »

Stiles regarde Derek bien en face. Il fixe intensément Stiles, et une légère rougeur teinte ses joues. Stiles lève ses mains et promène ses doigts sur sa joue.

« Je n'ai rien de prévu, » répond Derek.

« Mais si, tu as quelque chose de prévu. Moi. » Derek gémit pendant que Stiles rit et l'entraîne dans sa maison.

Stiles monte les escaliers, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Ça y est. Finalement. Ils sont seuls, la soirée était parfaite, et il n'y a aucun événement urgent et terrible qui se profile à l'horizon. Ils peuvent enfin prendre un peu le temps de se concentrer sur leur couple et sur rien d'autre.

A l'intérieur de la chambre de Stiles, Derek glisse ses bras autour de sa taille et embrasse sa nuque. « Pourquoi es-tu nerveux? »

« Je sais que c'est stupide, » dit Stiles. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que nous faisions l'amour, et tu n'as même pas dit que tu voulais le faire, et je sais que tu veux attendre, mais… »

« Hé, du calme. » Derek l'embrasse derrière l'oreille. « Je suis prêt à avoir des relations sexuelles avec toi si toi, tu l'es. Mais je ne suis pas pressé. »

Stiles se tourne dans les bras de Derek et glisse ses bras autour de son cou. « Je ne veux pas attendre. Je pense que nous avons déjà attendu assez longtemps. »

Derek sourit, entoure de ses mains les joues de Stiles puis se penche vers lui lentement. Il presse ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles. Le cœur de ce dernier ne ralentit pas; au contraire, il commence à battre encore plus vite, même si Stiles a déjà embrassé à plusieurs reprises Derek auparavant. Mais le nombre de fois qu'il a embrassé Derek importe peu. Il y a toujours quelque chose d'exaltant dans le fait de l'embrasser. Stiles ne sait pas si l'effet de surprise que ce geste provoque chez lui s'éteindra un jour.

« Viens ici,» dit Derek quand il se détache de leur étreinte. Il saisit la main de Stiles et le conduit vers le lit. Il s'assied au bord du lit et défait ses bottes. Stiles commence à retirer son t-shirt, mais Derek l'arrête d'un geste. Quand Stiles lui lance un coup d'oeil troublé, Derek déclare : « Il n'y a pas le feu. Je veux que nous prenions notre temps. »

Ils se retrouvent sur le lit, allongés sur leur flanc, et s'embrassent. Leurs gestes sont d'abord lents, chacun explore la bouche de l'autre, se délectant de la proximité de leurs corps. Stiles doit sans cesse se rappeler de ne pas brûler les étapes alors qu'il meurt d'envie de passer tout de suite à la case « sexe ». Il se force à ralentir son ardeur et se repaît de la douce pression des lèvres de Derek sur les siennes, du frottement de sa barbe sur sa peau, des doux gémissements qu'il laisse échapper lorsque Stiles l'embrasse ou le touche d'une certaine façon.

Stiles se perd dans Derek. Il ne cesse de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que Derek roule sur son dos et que Stiles se mette sur lui, roulant ses hanches langoureusement pendant que les mains de Derek glissent sous son t-shirt ou dérivent plus bas pour agripper ses fesses.

Stiles relève la tête et abaisse son regard sur Derek. Les yeux de ce dernier sont mi-clos, les petites taches d'or qui parsèment ses pupilles brillent tandis que les bords de ses iris se teintent de bleu. Stiles garde ses yeux ouverts, se penche et dépose un baiser sur la bouche de Derek.

« Je ne devrais pas être nerveux, » dit Stiles. « Nous avons déjà fait cela auparavant. Je m'en souviens. »

« Mais c'est différent maintenant. Je suis un peu nerveux, moi aussi. »

Stiles laisse tomber sa tête dans le creux du cou de Derek et respire. Il sent Derek frissonner contre lui. « Je t'aime ,» murmure Stiles contre son cou et Derek pousse sous lui, doucement, un grondement dont le son se répercute dans sa poitrine.

Derek passe ses mains sous le T-shirt de Stiles et ce dernier se redresse suffisamment pour que Derek puisse l'enlever en le passant par sa tête. Pendant qu'ils se déshabillent mutuellement, ils s'arrêtent de temps à autre pour embrasser et caresser leur nudité fraîchement révélée. Derek pousse Stiles pour le faire rouler sur le ventre puis il embrasse lentement ses cicatrices.

Quand ils sont tous les deux complètement nus, ils restent pressés l'un contre l'autre tout en s'embrassant. Stiles est allongé sur le dos, les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Derek, savourant la sensation de la verge de Derek glissant contre la sienne. Derek interrompt leur baiser, et Stiles tente de poursuivre ses lèvres alors que Derek se redresse sur ses coudes et le contemple. Stiles mord sa lèvre pour cacher son sourire. Les cheveux de Derek sont tout plats devant et forment des mèches collées et dressées à l'arrière de son crâne, et Stiles veut juste faire courir ses doigts à travers sa chevelure pour voir jusqu'à quel point il peut encore l'ébouriffer.

« Comment veux-tu que ça se passe? » demande Derek.

« Je veux que tu me prennes, » dit Stiles. « Si tu es d'accord. »

Derek acquiesce et tend la main pour prendre le flacon de lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. Stiles contemple Derek qui enduit ses doigts, puis place sa main sous Stiles. Celui-ci ferme les yeux et essaie de se détendre pendant que Derek trace du bout de son doigt des cercles autour de son anus, puis introduit tout doucement un doigt à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Derek dilate soigneusement l'entrée de Stiles et n'ajoute jamais un autre doigt avant d'être absolument sûr que celui-ci est prêt. De temps en temps, Stiles a envie de crier pour lui dire d'aller plus vite et de faire _quelque chose_ , mais il sait que Derek veut prendre son temps. Il sait combien c'est important pour lui, il ne veut donc pas précipiter les choses.

Lorsque Derek enlève ses doigts et enduit sa queue de lubrifiant, Stiles sanglote presque de joie. Son corps est tendu comme un arc, fourmillant de sensations, et sa queue est si dure que c'en est presque douloureux. Mais Stiles sait que toute cette attente en valait la peine lorsque Derek , en équilibre sur un bras au-dessus de Stiles, guide sa verge vers son entrée. Il a les yeux baissés vers Stiles et leur expression est si intense que Stiles se sent complètement démuni et exposé d'une manière qu'il n'a jamais connue auparavant. Cela fait comme palpiter son cœur jusque dans sa gorge, plus que tout autre contact physique avec Derek ne l'a fait jusqu'à présent ce soir.

Stiles ne peut que gémir quand Derek le pénètre enfin. Il a des souvenirs de ce moment, mais il les repousse dans un coin de sa tête. Il veut faire l'expérience de cet instant comme s'il était leur première fois, un moment spécial qui survient seulement maintenant entre eux. Derek glisse en lui lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pressé contre lui aussi étroitement que possible. Stiles tient fermement Derek; il se sent _plein_ et ce sentiment de plénitude est bouleversant. Il tremble et Derek embrasse ses tempes, ses joues.

Derek recule ses hanches puis les pousse en avant, imprimant à ses va et vient un rythme lent qui leur permet de rester collés l'un à l'autre, chacun d'entre eux refusant de lâcher prise. Derek remonte jusqu'à la bouche de Stiles en parsemant de baisers son visage, et Stiles l'embrasse avec passion, essayant d'exprimer dans son geste tous les sentiments qui menacent de l'engloutir. Même s'il essaie de se concentrer uniquement sur l'instant qu'il est en train de vivre, son cerveau navigue entre deux eaux, celles du présent et celles du passé, rassemblant tous les moments qu'il a vécus avec Derek au fil des années. C'est alors que Stiles comprend que ce moment qu'il est en train de vivre est l'aboutissement de tout ce qu'ils ont déjà vécu ensemble. Comprend qu'ils sont destinés à être ici, ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs corps entremêlés si intimement qu'ils ne sont même pas sûrs où finit l'un et où l'autre commence. Ils ont toujours été destinés à être ensemble.

Stiles pense qu'il serait le premier à rougir avec gêne de ses pensées bien trop romanesques s'il ne se ressentait pas avec autant d'intensité la force exceptionnelle du moment qu'ils sont en train de vivre tous les deux. Il brise leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle, et Derek le contemple avec une sorte de stupeur mêlée d'admiration, comme s'il n'était même pas sûr que Stiles était bien réel. Stiles sait qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on le regarde de cette façon, surtout Derek, mais, il ne sait pas comment cela a pu être possible, il a eu assez de chance pour finir par voir arriver dans sa vie une personne telle que lui. Après tout ce qu'ils ont enduré, ils ont réussi à revenir l'un vers l'autre, et Stiles ne veut plus jamais le laisser partir.

Stiles a déjà eu des relations sexuelles auparavant, mais il n'a jamais éprouvé les sensations qu'il est en train de ressentir. Même ses souvenirs où il se revoit en compagnie de Derek autrefois ne peuvent pas se comparer à ce qu'il est en train de vivre. Derek tient l'un des bras de Stiles au-dessus de sa tête, serrant sa main comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort, pendant qu'il s'active en poussant ses hanches. Stiles ne peut pas passer son bras entre leurs deux corps pour se saisir de sa queue, mais il n'a même pas envie de le faire. Il n'est pas obnubilé par l'idée de jouir à tout prix comme il l'est généralement pendant qu'il fait l'amour ; il a l'impression, dans cette situation précise, que quelque chose diffère de ce qu'il a vécu précédemment. Il veut suspendre et goûter ce moment aussi longtemps que possible.

Après un certain temps, Derek se redresse un peu pour se retrouver sur les genoux, et cette nouvelle position change l'angle de ses poussées de sorte que Stiles lâche un cri lorsque Derek reprend ses va et vient. « Comme ça? » demande Derek. C'est la première fois qu'il parle depuis le début de leurs ébats. Sa voix est âpre et un peu plus profonde, et son intonation a un effet foudroyant sur la queue de Stiles. Cette voix lui est réservée, seulement à lui, et quelque chose dans cette idée-là l'excite.

« Derek, » gémit Stiles, parce que c'est le seul mot qu'il parvient à articuler. Derek se cramponne au lit de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles et accélère le mouvement de ses hanches, frappant à chaque fois Stiles juste au bon endroit. Stiles sent le plaisir envahir tout son corps, monter par vagues de la pointe de ses orteils vers le sommet de sa tête. Il enfonce ses talons dans les fesses de Derek, s'efforçant de l'attirer vers lui le plus près possible.

Derek se redresse, se met en équilibre sur un bras et passe son bras entre eux pour envelopper de ses doigts queue de Stiles. Il suffit que Derek le caresse une seule fois en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son sexe pour que Stiles cambre le dos, crie en jouissant, éjaculant avec violence entre leurs deux corps. Derek caresse sa queue, accompagnant jusqu'au bout son orgasme, et alors que Stiles reprend lentement ses esprits, il sent Derek pousser ses hanches une seule fois encore, profondément en lui, tout en enfouissant son visage contre son cou. Stiles resserre son anus autant qu'il le peut autour du sexe de Derek pendant que celui-ci jouit en lui.

Stiles sent le corps de Derek se détendre contre lui, alors qu'il continue de remuer ses hanches en lui, par petits à coups, nonchalamment. Derek embrasse son cou, puis parsème de baisers sa peau jusqu'à ses lèvres. Stiles gémit dans la bouche de Derek pendant que la langue de ce dernier glisse avec aisance contre la sienne. A ce moment précis de sa vie, Stiles n'a jamais ressenti une telle plénitude ni une telle félicité.

Un instant plus tard, Derek ne brise toujours pas leur baiser, il passe un bras autour de la taille de Stiles et les fait rouler tous les deux de sorte que Derek se retrouve sur le dos. Stiles pousse un grognement lorsque Derek sort de lui. Il a mal mais se sent comme repu. Les doigts de Derek se dirigent immédiatement entre les globes charnus de Stiles, et Derek les fait glisser dans le sperme gluant, puis les appuie doucement contre les parois de l'anus relâché de Stiles. Il doigte ensuite Stiles, langoureusement, pendant qu' ils continuent à s'embrasser.

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Stiles lorsqu'il finit par se dégager de leur étreinte. Il pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek et ferme ses yeux pour reprendre son souffle. Les doigts de Derek sont encore à l'intérieur de son cul, et bien que Stiles éprouve de la douleur, la sensation de ses doigts qui fouillent encore son intimité est paradoxalement réconfortante.

« Je t'aime, » chuchote Derek tout en embrassant Stiles sur la tête. Il retire ses doigts et ils demeurent allongés sur le lit pendant un moment, et les seuls sons qui se font entendre dans la pièce sont les bruits de leur respiration, dense, lourde.

Sans plus attendre, Stiles se lève et se dirige vers l'endroit où se trouve son panier à linge pour y prendre une serviette. Il essuie son ventre avec la serviette tout en revenant dans sa chambre, mais quand il arrive près du lit, il s'arrête et regarde. Derek est étendu sur le dos, une jambe repliée vers lui, ses yeux fermés et les cheveux ébouriffés, sa verge au repos couchée sur le côté, son ventre maculé de sperme en train de sécher. Il a un petit sourire sur son visage, et il a l'air heureux.

Derek ouvre un oeil et sourit encore plus largement quand il voit que Stiles est en train de le contempler.

« Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, » dit Stiles tout en se penchant pour essuyer le sperme sur le ventre de Derek.

« C'est drôle, je pensais exactement la même chose. » Pendant que Derek continue de sourire, Stiles essuie ses fesses puis jette la serviette sur le sol. Il rampe sur le lit à côté de Derek et l'enlace. Derek s'enroule autour de lui étroitement, recouvrant la plus grande partie du corps de Stiles de son propre corps. Il arrange les couvertures afin qu'elles les couvrent tous les deux.

« Alors, ça valait la peine d'attendre ? »demande Stiles pendant qu'il caresse de ses doigts les cheveux humides de Derek.

« Oui. » Derek resserre ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles. « Je t'aime tellement, Stiles. »

Stiles sourit et embrasse les cheveux de Derek. « Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies trouvé le chemin qui t'a mené de nouveau vers moi, » murmure-t-il.

« Nous avons tous les deux retrouvé le chemin qui nous a de nouveau menés l'un à l'autre,» chuchote Derek et Stiles acquiesce, exprimant son agrément par un simple « mmh ». Il ferme alors les yeux et s'endort, le corps de Derek sur lui, comme un poids chaud et réconfortant.

 ** _Remarques de l'auteur :_**

 ** _#sorrynotsorry XDDD_**

 ** _Quand j'ai imaginé au départ cette fic, j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire qui trouverait des solutions pour boucler l'intrigue de TW. Pour moi, ce n'était pas possible de le faire sans faire revenir ma chère Allison (et Isaac !). Plus je regardais la série, avec Peter qui REVIENT d'entre les morts, puis Kate qui devient un jaguar-garou, les chimères qui ressuscitent en masse, Parrish qui apparemment ne peut pas mourir, Hayden qui meurt et devient un loup-garou, Théo que est précipité dans les enfers ou quelque chose comme ça, puis qui revient pour ... la saison 6, donc plus je regardais la série, plus je pensais –inutile de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? - « SI TOUT LE MONDE PEUT REVENIR, alors BOYD, ERICA ET ALLISON AUSSI ! » J'ai essayé de trouver des solutions plausibles pour que tous les trois reviennent à la vie. J'ai failli renoncer à la résurrection d'Allison, mais finalement, je ne l'ai pas fait. Je l'ai fait revenir d'entre les morts comme je l'avais prévu depuis le début. Alors: DDD C'est ma version pour donner une explication à son retour ! lol 33_**

 ** _Un seul chapitre encore ! Vous savez ce que cela signifie ... COMBAT D'ALPHAS A VENIR !_**

 ** _Voilà, alors à bientôt pour l'ultime combat et l'épilogue !_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre** **10**

 _ **C'est la fin!**_ _ **Le dernier chapitre!**_ _ **Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, merci à ceux qui ont commenté, merci à ceux qui ont lu mais sont restés discrets- qu'ils sachent cependant qu'un seul tout petit commentaire à la fin de l'ensemble de cette fic sera toujours le bienvenu. Je ne m'appesantis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir la fin de cette réécriture post saison 5.**_

 _ **On commence avec une longue séquence très hot (qui prolonge celle qui bouclait le chapitre précédent) et c'est un lemon avec un bottom Derek (sujet à polémique par excellence donc ceux qui n'aiment pas le bottom Derek sont avertis, ne lisez pas !).**_

 _ **Prochaine traduction : Put it on words de paintedrecs, une fic sans surnaturel , un AU, donc ! Avec Derek en professeur et Stiles dans le rôle de son élève (mais attention ! Pas de souci d'âge entre eux ! Tout se déroule dans le cadre d'une université -enfin, pas de souci d'âge : si vous n'aimez pas les histoires de "daddies", passez votre chemin.)Pas de publication avant plusieurs mois- c'est encore une fic très longue et je vais faire un break : j'ai de la lecture (Lydiamartin et Sylphideland , je suis à vous- enfin, bientôt !)et des corrections à assurer (je rappelle que je suis aussi bêta).**_

 _Et si vous dormez avec les_ _loups_

 _Vous apprendrez à hurler_

\- _Wolves_ par les Dreamers

Derek se réveille en sursaut, sa tête encore emplie de vestiges d'impressions douloureuses et de songes enfumés. Il cligne des paupières et baisse les yeux vers Stiles qui dort, à moitié affalé sur lui. Stiles s'est mis sur le dos, en position d'étoile de mer, de telle sorte que son bras et sa jambe gauches sont posés sur Derek.

Derek sourit. C'était juste un rêve. _Ce qu'il a sous les yeux, c_ _ela_ est réel; Stiles est réel. Ce qui s'est passé la veille est vraiment arrivé. Ils ont fait l'amour et c'était merveilleux. Derek sait qu'il doit se raccrocher à ce souvenir-là, et oublier ses rêves.

« Stiles, » chuchote Derek tout en repoussant Stiles. « Bouge de là. Tu monopolises le lit.»

Stiles marmonne quelque chose, mais se tourne sur le flanc, dos à Derek. Derek tend la main et laisse traîner ses doigts, délicatement, sur les cicatrices. Il fronce les sourcils, en pensant à quel point sa propre existence a contribué à faire souffrir Stiles par le passé. Derek se demande s'il ne se montre pas égoïste en le gardant auprès de lui, parce qu'il sait que Stiles serait plus en sécurité s'il était loin de tout ce merdier. Mais il sait aussi que Stiles ne l'abandonnerait jamais, ni n'abandonnerait Scott, ou encore les meutes.

Derek trace les contours de la cicatrice infligée par le Nogitsune à Stiles et se promet de le protéger pour le restant de ses jours.

Lorsque Derek se réveille plus tard, il est cerné par la fragrance de Stiles. Il presse son visage plus fort contre l'épaule de ce dernier, grogne de contentement lorsqu'il sent la chaleur émanant de son corps et que ses narines hument sur sa peau les effluves de leurs odeurs mêlées.

« Tu ressembles à une pieuvre pot-de-colle, » marmonne Stiles, la voix encore empâtée de sommeil. En guise de réponse, Derek enroule ses jambes autour de Stiles pour le bloquer encore plus étroitement entre ses membres. « Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'ai dit pour t'encourager à continuer à le faire, » reprend Stiles.

Derek grogne encore et commence à somnoler.

Mais Stiles a des projets qui divergent des siens. « Réveille-toi. » Derek mordille avec espièglerie sa peau. « Est-ce que tu viens juste de ... me mordre? Avec tes crocs? Je ne suis pas un de tes loups. Ce n'est pas avec tes dents que tu vas me prouver ton affection. »

« Retourne te coucher. »

« Ah, tu es réveillé. »

« Difficile de ne pas l'être quand on se retrouve au lit en compagnie d'un homme exécrable qui ne se tait pas. »

« Je ne vois pas ce genre d'homme dans les parages, » réplique Stiles. « Ou alors, s'il y a un autre homme dans ce lit, c'est que les choses ont tourné bizarrement de façon plus rapide que je ne l'avais prévu. Je ne m'attendais pas à pratiquer le triolisme avant au moins six mois. »

Derek grogne et, d'un geste possessif, tire Stiles plus près de lui. « Mien. »

« Non mais, Derek, vraiment ? Je n'appartiens à personne. » Derek grogne à nouveau, cette fois d'une manière plus menaçante. « Très bien, pas de parties de jambes en l'air à trois. Je ne crois pas de toute façon que tu saurais vraiment gérer une personne de plus que moi. Je te suffis _amplement_. Et puis, il est à peu près sûr que je développerais une sorte de complexe d'infériorité si jamais nous avions des relations sexuelles en incluant dans nos ébats une tierce personne. Et si jamais tu l'aimais plus que moi? Et si jamais cet individu était mieux monté que moi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? » demande Derek. « Il est trop tôt pour discuter de ce genre de trucs. »

« Je ne peux pas être tenu responsable de ce que je dis avant d'être pleinement réveillé et d'avoir pris un café. »

« Je te propose quelque chose : tais-toi. »

«T'es vraiment un trou du cul. » Derek grogne encore mais ne dit rien. Stiles continue de parler. « D'accord, alors, ça, c'est un point intéressant à soulever. Le grognement matinal sans paroles et sans sous-titres. Est-ce que tous les loups le font? Je vais le demander à Lydia. Je suis d'avis que Boyd et Erica ne sauront pas me répondre parce que tous les deux appartiennent eux aussi à l'espèce des grogneurs. Je pourrais demander à Allison, mais elle et Isaac sont des sortes de pseudo loups pour le moment parce qu'ils ont été formés par un chasseur, et … »

« Très bien, je vais me lever, » aboie Derek. Il ouvre ses yeux, et Stiles se dévisse la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule, tout en lui souriant. « Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça tous les matins? »

« Je serais déjà en bas à la cuisine si tu ne me maintenais pas sur ce lit avec ta prise « poigne de fer » auprès de laquelle la prise de la célèbre « veuve Poignet »ferait pâle figure. _»_ **(1)**

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et laisse partir Stiles. Ce dernier se débat avec les draps pendant qu'il sort du lit et se débrouille pour frapper le visage de Derek. « Stiles, » râle ce dernier.

« Pardon. » Stiles se redresse sur ses pieds, et Derek ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Stiles regarder autour de lui, complètement nu, d'un air perdu. Derek scrute le corps de Stiles, l'admire et ne peut pas arriver à croire que c'est cela, son avenir. Se réveiller auprès de lui, le tenir dans ses bras, l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il le désire, le contempler traverser nu, avec complaisance, les pièces de la maison. Derek ne sait pas comment il a pu réussir à avoir autant de chance.

« Tu me fixes, » dit Stiles d'une voix aux intonations neutres, mais Derek peut deviner qu'il est heureux.

« J'aime ce que je vois. »

Stiles se retourne lentement, puis prend la pose comme un mannequin quand il se retrouve de nouveau face à Derek. Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel, mais sourit.

« Veux-tu prendre un petit déjeuner, un café? »

« Oui. »

« Je vais descendre et en faire. Tu peux te joindre à moi, si tu veux. »

Derek ferme ses yeux. « Je pense que je vais rester ici. »

« Tu aimes juste rester vautré dans mon odeur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Derek ne répond pas parce que Stiles a raison. Celui-ci ricane. « Tu es sans défense face à mon odeur, mon corps sexy, et mes charmes. »

« C'est ça, continue à te la raconter, » marmonne Derek alors qu'il recommence à s'assoupir.

Lorsqu'il sent le lit bouger sous lui, Derek cligne des yeux, émergeant lentement de sa somnolence. Stiles tient un plateau, et Derek peut sentir l'odeur du bacon, des œufs, et un arôme doux qu'il ne parvient pas à identifier tout de suite. Stiles est toujours nu, ce qui ne dérange absolument pas Derek. Il pense d'ailleurs qu'il préfère qu'ils restent tous les deux nus. Peut-être qu'il va mettre la meute à la porte de la maison et la faire vivre ailleurs ; ainsi la maison ne leur appartiendra plus qu'à tous les deux et lui et ils seront libres d'y déambuler, entièrement dévêtus, comme bon leur semble.

« Hé, gros dur, mon visage est là. » Derek lève ses yeux des genoux de Stiles et ce dernier se moque de lui. « Je vais mettre des vêtements si tu continues à te laisser distraire autant.»

« Tais-toi. Tu ne vas pas le faire. Tu aimes que je te regarde. » Derek arque ses sourcils, mais comme son visage est toujours enfoui dans l'oreiller, il est pratiquement sûr que l'effet de sa mimique est inopérant. Stiles rougit et son cœur s'emballe, bien que son visage reste impassible.

« Très bien. Peut-être que j'aime bien que tu me mates. Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que j'apprécie le fait que tu me contemples nu. »

«Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était mal. »

« Je ne serais pas opposé à te voir toi aussi plus souvent tout nu. » Stiles fixe ostensiblement la couverture qui recouvre encore le corps de Derek.

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, mais se remet sur le dos et jette la couverture au sol. Il étend ses bras et croise ses doigts derrière la tête. Les réactions que les gens ont à la vue de son corps l'ont fait se sentir mal à l'aise de nombreuses fois au cours de son existence, mais sentir le regard avide de Stiles sur lui ne lui donne pas l'impression d'être objectivé ou déshumanisé. Il se sent désiré, désirable, et aimé.

« Comment est-ce que ça se fait que je trouve même tes aisselles foutrement sexy?» grogne Stiles. Derek hausse rapidement un sourcil, mais soulève ensuite son aisselle , la pointant en direction de Stiles. « En voilà une sacrée façon de me menacer, » marmonne Stiles. « Ce sont les poils. Les poils partout sur ton corps, _ça me fait un effet bœuf._ Genre, ça en devient ridicule. »

Derek retire son bras de derrière la tête et l'étend pour laisser courir sa main le long de la cuisse de Stiles, tapissée de poils noirs, et il pense aussitôt que les cuisses de Stiles pourraient rivaliser avec les siennes en ce qui concerne la quantité de poils qui les recouvre. « Je suppose que cette attraction est mutuelle,» déclare-t-il, tout en glissant sa main plus haut vers l'épais écheveau de boucles à la base de la verge de Stiles. Ce dernier est à moitié dur, et Derek se délecte en voyant combien ce moment entre eux est intime et agréable. Il sait qu'ils vont probablement finir par bientôt refaire l'amour, mais, à cet instant précis, ils profitent tout simplement l'un de l'autre.

« Quoi ? » demande Stiles, et Derek lève les yeux. Stiles le dévisage, un sourire confus sur ses lèvres, ses joues teintées de rose. « Tu as l'air plongé dans tes pensées. A quoi est-ce que tu penses?»

Derek baisse les yeux et murmure: « C'est stupide. »

Stiles lui tourne le dos pour poser le plateau sur la table de nuit. Puis, il s'étend aux côtés de Derek et presse sa paume contre la joue de ce dernier. « Derek, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne sera stupide, jamais. » Il enroule sa jambe autour de celles de Derek et se rapproche plus près de lui, puis il frotte son nez contre le sien. « Maintenant, parle-moi. »

« C'est juste que ... Je n'ai jamais éprouvé rien de tel. »

« Que veux-tu dire? »

Pendant qu'il s'efforce de trouver le moyen de formuler sa pensée, Derek pousse un soupir de frustration. Il n'est pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment transposer en paroles ce qu'il ressent. « Les gens m'ont toujours seulement regardé à cause de mon apparence physique. Après ce qui est arrivé avec Kate, je m'en fichais parce que le sexe, c'était devenu juste un moyen de me distraire qui ne revêtait aucune espèce d'importance à mes yeux. Je pensais que je méritais d'être utilisé. Ensuite, le sexe- et tout ce qui était relié au sexe de façon générale- est devenu quelque chose que je ne recherchais plus. J'étais lassé que tous les gens, dès qu'ils me voyaient, veuillent tirer un coup avec moi. J'en avais assez d'être considéré de cette façon. »

« Mais à présent, » poursuit Derek, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Stiles, dont l'expression du regard s'adoucit au fur et à mesure que Derek parle, « Je ne ressens pas la même chose. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait possible que j'aie l'impression un jour de ne pas être un objet de concupiscence. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je sais que ce n'est pas ainsi que tu me vois. Et quand tu regardes mon corps, je me sens désirable au lieu de me sentir mal à l'aise. »

« Derek,» chuchote Stiles.

« Et me retrouver couché ici nu avec toi, à mon aise, détendu, en proie à une légère excitation, sans avoir besoin de l'assouvir sexuellement, et au lieu de cela, éprouver le plaisir d'être juste ensemble, …je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait arriver. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais se tait. Ses yeux s'attardent sur le visage de Derek, suivant le moindre de ses traits, puis il se penche en avant et enroule ses bras autour de son cou. Derek le serre dans ses bras pendant que Stiles presse son visage contre le creux de son épaule. Derek bouge un peu la tête pour offrir son cou à Stiles qui commence à le parsemer de baisers humides, les lèvres largement ouvertes contre sa peau. Un grognement sourd s'échappe de la bouche de Derek.

Quand Stiles se retire, il se redresse sur ses coudes pour pouvoir placer le visage de Derek entre ses mains. Ensuite, il ancre son regard dans celui de Derek et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. « Je t'aime, Derek. J'aime tout en toi. Oui, tu es un spécimen sacrément incroyable de beauté virile. » Derek pousse un gémissement et lève les yeux au ciel ; Stiles ne s'arrête néanmoins pas de parler et continue sur sa lancée :« Mais c'est secondaire. Je t'aime. Tu pourrais ressembler à une plante d'intérieur, et je t'aimerais encore. »

Derek lève les sourcils. « Une plante d'intérieur ? »

Stiles souffle et lève les yeux au ciel de manière théâtrale. « Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. Et je comprends ce que tu as cherché à me dire. Constater que tu aimes regarder mon corps, j'adore ça. Personne ne m'a donné l'impression d'être aussi sexy que lorsque tu me regardes. Mais c'est parce que tu vois au-delà de mes cicatrices et que tu t'en moques, et parce que tu m'écoutes quand je parle. Et parce que mon bavardage ne t'exaspère pas et que _tu_ _te souviens_ de ce que j'ai dit, et que tu te mets en quatre pour réaliser des choses qui me feront plaisir. »

Derek sourit. «J'aime t'écouter parler. » Il marque une pause, puis ajoute: « La plupart du temps. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils, mais Derek peut voir de l'amusement dans ses yeux. « Crétin. » Derek l'embrasse, et son baiser est lent et sensuel, lourd de toutes les choses que Derek voudrait dire, mais qu'il ne parvient à exprimer avec des mots. Derek pense peut-être que Stiles comprendra tout ce qu'il essaie de lui dire avec sa bouche.

« A présent, » dit Stiles ,« Attaquons notre petit déjeuner avant qu'il ne refroidisse. J'avais prévu de prendre ce petit déjeuner au lit. Et, » dit Stiles en enfonçant ses doigts dans la poitrine de Derek pour mettre l'accent sur chacun de ses mots, « Tu me détournes de l'objectif que je m'étais fixé. »

Stiles roule sur le côté pour saisir le plateau, et Derek ne peut pas se retenir. Il se penche en avant et place un baiser sur l'un des globes charnus des fesses de Stiles tout en passant son doigt le long du pli interfessier. Il y fourre ensuite son nez, à l'endroit où moussent des touffes de poils sombres.

Stiles se retourne et gifle Derek. « Hé! Nous sommes censés manger, mais si tu ne sors pas ton nez de mes fesses, tu vas manger autre chose de très différent que du bacon et des œufs et je vais te refiler à la place un service trois pièces sur lequel tu te feras les dents, ok ?. » _ **(2)**_

Derek gémit tout en laissant retomber sa tête sur la hanche de Stiles. « Je ne vais jamais m'habituer à tes blagues cochonnes à deux balles. »

« Par contre, que tu prennes l'habitude de me dévorer les fesses, ça me plaît. Et comme il faut bien que ça se produise un jour, le petit déjeuner peut attendre. » Derek lève la tête pour fusiller du regard Stiles qui ricane et tortille ses fesses sous son nez. Alors Derek les tape d'un air taquin.

« Tu m'as préparé le petit déjeuner au lit, alors nous allons le prendre au lit. Ensuite, si je parviens à me remettre de tes réflexions outrageusement dépourvues de sex-appeal, alors peut-être que nous pourrons faire l'amour. »

Stiles lui tire la langue, se met sur ses genoux, ce qui fait que ses fesses se retrouvent pile devant le visage de Derek. Ce dernier sait qu'il le fait exprès, et à cette distance très proche, Derek capte le parfum concentré de leurs odeurs entremêlées, réminiscence de leur soirée de la veille. Cela suffit presque à Derek pour avoir envie de pousser Stiles sur le lit, d'écarter les globes de son postérieur, et de commencer à le lécher tout de suite. Mais Derek ne veut pas donner à Stiles cette satisfaction. De plus, il est vraiment affamé et Stiles lui a préparé le petit déjeuner. Il ne va cependant pas avouer à Stiles qu'il pense que c'est l'une des choses les plus romantiques qu'il aurait pu faire pour lui.

Stiles installe le plateau sur les genoux de Derek et déclare: «J'espère que ce n'est pas trop froid. J'ai aussi apporté du café. » Il tend à Derek une tasse, et ce dernier en prend une gorgée. Le café est un peu tiède, mais sa saveur est juste comme il l'aime.

« Parfait. » Derek sourit, et le visage de Stiles s'illumine.

Au milieu du petit déjeuner (qui est un peu froid, mais, pour être honnête, Derek ne s'en formalise pas), Stiles se lève et furète autour de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le pull de Derek. Ou plutôt, le pull qui est désormais celui de Stiles. Lorsque Stiles surprend le regard de Derek qui l'observe, il rougit et affirme: « J'ai un peu froid. J'ai pensé qu'enfiler un pantalon contrarierait nos objectifs à atteindre lors de ce petit déjeuner nudiste. »

Derek acquiesce tout en croquant un morceau de lard entre ses dents.

Ils discutent tout en mangeant. Pas en abordant des sujets importants ; juste des sujets qui surgissent au gré de la conversation comme, par exemple, la dispute de Jackson et de Cora à propos du style d'œuvres d'art à accrocher sur les murs de la salle à manger ou les récriminations du shérif à propos de certains de ses collègues de travail.

Derek se rend compte que c'est ainsi que les choses vont se passer pour toujours. Des conversations futiles qu'ils partageront, simplement parce qu'ils voudront tous les deux connaître les détails de leurs vies respectives, simplement aussi parce qu'ils se sentiront bien dans leur peau et qu'ils sauront ce qu'ils représenteront l'un pour l'autre.

« Tu le refais, » dit Stiles.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Me fixer avec cet air sur ton visage. Es-tu secrètement nunuche et fleur bleue ? Genre, est-ce que tu vas tout le temps avoir des pensées romantiques et sirupeuses en songeant à moi et écrire des poèmes d'amour dans ta tête pour dire à quel point tu m'aimes? »

Derek affiche un air exaspéré. « Je n'écris pas de poèmes d'amour. »

« Je ne te crois pas. »

Derek tend la main et glisse ses doigts entre le pull et la peau chaude de Stiles, et il le sent frémir sous sa caresse. « Permets-moi de profiter de cet instant, d'accord? Ce sera terminé dans quelques jours une fois que je me serai souvenu combien tu peux être exaspérant et une fois que j'aurai passé le cap de l'humeur extatique qui caractérise un individu en pleine félicité post-orgasmique. »

Stiles lance un regard noir à Derek et lui fait un doigt d'honneur. Derek lui adresse un sourire sardonique.

« En outre, » reprend Derek, tout en chipant un morceau de lard sur le plateau de Stiles, «Je te ferais remarquer que ce n'est pas moi qui porte mon pull. »

« Cette phrase n'a même pas de sens, Derek, » rétorque Stiles, tout en essayant de reprendre le morceau de lard, mais Derek est trop rapide pour lui et se le fourre dans la bouche. « Tu aimes que je porte tes vêtements, surtout ce pull. »

« Plaide coupable, » dit Derek en se penchant vers l'avant pour enrouler un bras autour de la taille de Stiles tout en enfouissant son nez entre le col du pull et la peau de ce dernier.

« Tu vois? Tu es aussi pitoyable que moi. »

Derek embrasse la peau de Stiles avant de répondre: «C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. »

Derek fait tournoyer sa langue autour du mamelon de Stiles, et Stiles gémit doucement. Le plateau est encore posé sur les genoux de Derek, alors il essaie de s'en débarrasser sans ôter sa bouche de l'endroit où il est en train de lécher le téton de Stiles. Ce dernier finit par se saisir du plateau, se contorsionne ensuite pour le poser sur la table de chevet. Derek grogne d'irritation, mais, un instant plus tard, Stiles se met sur le dos et attire Derek sur lui.

« C'est beaucoup plus confortable, non? » demande-t-il avec un sourire.

« Merci pour le petit déjeuner, » dit Derek avant de repousser le pull pour le remonter sur la poitrine de Stiles et de frotter ses deux mamelons avec ses pouces. Les yeux de Stiles se ferment et il se cambre sous la caresse de Derek.

« A ton service, » répond Stiles , d'une voix entrecoupée. « Si le petit déjeuner au lit t'excite autant, nous allons en faire un rituel quotidien. »

Derek sourit et contemple le corps de Stiles se tordre au contact de ses doigts. Il se penche et embrasse le milieu de son torse. « Alors, que dirais-tu de prendre une douche, et puis nous pourrions revenir au lit, je pourrais te dévorer le cul et peut-être encore te faire l'amour? »

« Oui, oui à tout ce que tu viens de dire. »

Toujours en souriant, Derek s'extrait du lit. Il tend sa main à Stiles.

Dans la douche, ils s'embrassent et se caressent tout en se savonnant mutuellement. Derek a envie de pousser Stiles contre le mur et de le prendre tout de suite, mais la pensée de Stiles, étendu sous lui sur le lit, fait qu'il se force à ne pas avoir des gestes trop explicites. Derek ne peut cependant pas s'empêcher de presser ses doigts autour de l'intimité de son amant pendant qu'il passe le savon sur la peau de Stiles et que, d'un mouvement lent, ce dernier branle sa queue de son poing enduit de mousse. Mais Stiles retire sa main avant que Derek puisse jouir, et ce dernier décide alors qu'ils ont passé assez de temps sous la douche et ferme le robinet d'eau.

De retour dans la chambre de Stiles, celui-ci essuie le corps de Derek délicatement avec une serviette, tout en parsemant son corps de baisers et de caresses qu'il lui prodigue en laissant traîner son nez sur sa peau. Il enfouit ensuite son visage contre l'aisselle de Derek et y essaime des baisers, de sorte que Derek se met à pousser des gémissements et que sa verge, qui l'élançait déjà, se rigidifie encore davantage. « Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à aimer ça,» murmure Stiles contre sa peau, et Derek geint à nouveau.

Derek ne sait pas comment réagir tant l'émotion le submerge lorsqu'il voit que Stiles s'agenouille et le sèche délicatement entre les jambes et son pli fessier. Le contact de la serviette contre sa peau n'a rien de sexuel, en dépit de leurs érections et de la tension palpable dans l'air. C'est un moment plein de tendresse et lorsque Stiles soulève sa jambe pour en sécher le pied et les orteils, Derek se rend compte que personne n'a jamais cherché à prendre soin de lui de cette manière auparavant.

Il tend le bras et soulève doucement le menton de Stiles jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le regarde. « Je t'aime, » dit-il, d'une voix troublée et vibrante d'émotion. Stiles lui sourit , et il est beau. Il appuie sa joue contre le genou de Derek tout en levant les yeux vers lui, puis il baisse la tête et embrasse l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

Stiles est presque déjà sec au moment où Derek s'apprête à passer la serviette sur son corps, alors il se contente de l'envelopper dans un drap de bain et de le tenir dans ses bras pendant que tous les deux s'embrassent lentement.

Quand ils s'étendent sur le lit, Derek roule sur le dos et attire Stiles contre lui. Il rompt leur baiser, et Stiles lui sourit de nouveau. « Je veux que toi, tu me prennes, » dit Derek et les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent d'étonnement. « Si ça te va. Tu, euh, tu n'y es pas obligé. »

Stiles acquiesce aussitôt avec fébrilité. « Non, c'est… oui. Ça me va complètement. Je veux bien. Je le veux vraiment. Absolument. »

« Tu en es sûr ? » demande Derek. « Nous aurions dû en parler avant, mais je ... Je veux te sentir en moi. »

Stiles gémit, et ses hanches remuent en faisant de petits cercles contre Derek. « Ok. Ouais. Je veux ça aussi. »

« Vraiment? » demande encore Derek, et il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il se sent tout à coup vulnérable. C'est comme s'il avait l'impression que tout son être était saturé sur le plan émotionnel, et s'il était en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre que Stiles, il serait probablement en train de s'enfuir, en proie à une colère monstrueuse. Mais il sait qu'il est en sécurité avec Stiles, qu'il peut laisser tomber les murs derrière lesquels il se protège et que Stiles ne le jugera pas ou ne profitera pas de lui.

C'est comme si Stiles pouvait déchiffrer ce que signifie l'expression de son visage, parce qu'il tend la main, met sa paume en coupe sur sa joue et lui sourit. « Derek, je te désire de toutes les manières possibles. Mais surtout, je te désire de manière à ce que mon désir soit conforme au tien. »

Derek acquiesce. « D'accord, bien. »

« As-tu…? » demande Stiles, en mâchonnant sa lèvre inférieure. « Euh, as-tu déjà fait ça auparavant? »

Derek secoue la tête. « Non, je ne… euh. Je ne me suis jamais senti assez à l'aise pour le faire avec quelqu'un. »

« Mais tu te sens suffisamment à l'aise pour le faire avec moi? » s'enquiert Stiles, et Derek acquiesce. Un large sourire fend alors le visage de Stiles. «C'est genre, incroyablement foutrement génial. »

Derek lâche un petit rire tout en levant les yeux au ciel. « Stiles, je te fais totalement confiance. »

Stiles se penche et embrasse Derek, toujours en souriant. Puis, il marmonne, contre la bouche de ce dernier : « Tu sais ce qu'il y a de génial à ce propos ? » Il recule légèrement et Derek secoue la tête. «C'est quelque chose que nous n'avons pas encore fait. C'est vraiment une première. »

Derek prend le visage de Stiles entre ses paumes. « Tu sais que ça n'a pas d'importance, non? »

« A mes yeux, ça a de l'importance. »

Derek acquiesce, parce que même s'il n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que Stiles, il peut comprendre comment il en est arrivé à ce raisonnement.

« Alors, je suppose que nous allons donc le faire, » reprend Stiles et Derek devine qu'il est un peu nerveux.

Derek l'embrasse et dit : « Ne sois pas nerveux. »

« Facile pour toi de dire ça, »marmonne Stiles, et Derek l'embrasse encore une fois.

Ils s'embrassent pendant un certain temps . Derek sait que Stiles tente de tempérer sa nervosité, et attendre qu'il se décide à passer à l'action tout en l'embrassant ne lui pose pas de problème. Il aime la sensation des lèvres de Stiles sur les siennes, le poids de sa langue dans sa bouche. Derek glisse lentement ses mains le long du dos de Stiles jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, puis les remonte, ressuscitant en lui les sensations qu'il éprouve en touchant sa peau.

« Alors, » dit Stiles quand il finit par se dégager de leur étreinte. « Comment veux-tu procéder? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « De la manière que tu souhaites. »

Le visage de Stiles se plisse comme il le fait toujours quand il est plongé dans ses pensées, et Derek pense qu'il est si adorable que c'en est indécent. « Est-ce que je peux te lécher? Puis te doigter et pour finir, te baiser? »

Derek pousse, juste en entendant ces mots, un gémissement et ses yeux se ferment, tandis qu'il s'imagine Stiles lui faire toutes ces choses. « Oui. »

Stiles embrasse les lèvres de Derek à nouveau avant d'essaimer des baisers lentement vers le bas-ventre de Derek, tout en murmurant des mots tendres contre sa peau. Derek le contemple, alors qu'il progresse vers son pubis, puis laisse retomber sa tête contre le lit. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre sur la sensation des lèvres de Stiles contre sa peau.

Lorsque Stiles est arrivé en bout de course, il soulève les jambes de Derek et les accroche sur ses épaules. Derek prend quelques inspirations profondes pour calmer l'affolement de son cœur. Cette situation, c'est une chose qu'il désire vraiment de tout son coeur, une chose à laquelle il a pensé plus d'une fois. Mais il a encore un instant d'hésitation car il éprouve de l'anxiété à l'idée de se retrouver cuisses écartées devant Stiles et de se retrouver dans une position vulnérable. Il se rappelle cependant qu'il est avec Stiles, qu'il s'agit de lui, pas d'un autre, et il commence à se détendre.

Stiles prend en bouche ses bourses tout en glissant ses mains le long des cuisses de Derek, et ce dernier ignore comment Stiles a eu l'intuition qu'il devait faire les choses aussi lentement, mais il lui en est reconnaissant. Stiles passe sa langue le long du périnée de Derek qui pousse un gémissement profond pendant que sa verge tressaille.

« Je ne savais pas que tu serais aussi bruyant pendant l'amour, » dit Stiles et son souffle chaud parcourt, en l'effleurant, la peau sensible de Derek. « J'aime ça. C'est vraiment bandant. »

« Stiles, » geint Derek et Stiles lève ses cuisses encore plus pour avoir un meilleur accès à son entrée. Derek sent les doigts de Stiles passer avec délicatesse sur son anus, provoquant des étincelles de plaisir qui traversent tout son corps. Derek sent ses globes fessiers s'écarter encore plus largement, juste avant que Stiles promène langoureusement sa langue humide sur son intimité. « Putain, » lâche Derek entre ses dents.

Stiles prend son exclamation comme un encouragement, parce qu'il refait le même geste à plusieurs reprises. Tout dans l'univers de Derek se met à tourner précisément autour de ça, autour de la langue avide de Stiles qui le lèche. Il alterne les coups de langue prolongés et les cercles rapides autour de l'ouverture de Derek, et, de temps à autre, il pousse la pointe de sa langue dans son trou. Puis, la toute dernière fois qu'il le fait, cette fois, Stiles pousse plus loin sa langue dans l'anneau détendu de Derek, et Derek sanglote de plaisir.

Stiles recule légèrement et dépose des baisers autour de la zone qu'il a rendue si sensible, enfonce ensuite de nouveau sa langue dans le trou de Derek, la poussant plus profondément cette fois-ci à l'intérieur de son intimité. « Oh bordel, bordel, »parvient à articuler Derek, d'une voix rocailleuse, cassée.

Stiles continue de pousser sa langue en lui, se retire ensuite et dit, d'une voix rauque et égarée : « C'est si bon, Derek. J'adore ça. »

« Putain, Stiles, » gémit Derek, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. La moindre parcelle de son corps le picote et fourmille de sensations. Il est pratiquement sûr qu'il pourrait jouir au bout de la langue de Stiles, et peut-être qu'il désire que Stiles fasse tout simplement ça, lui faire l'amour juste avec sa langue, jusqu'à ce qu'il sanglote et perde complètement la tête entre ses mains.

Stiles ne cesse de lécher et d'embrasser son anus jusqu'à ce que Derek se mette à trembler. Lorsque Stiles tente de pousser un doigt dans l'intimité de Derek, il le pénètre facilement. Stiles embrasse la peau autour de l'anneau de Derek tout en le doigtant lentement. Le doigt de Stiles malaxant son entrée lui donne l'impression d'être au paradis, mais c'est juste un préliminaire qui ne fait que l'exciter, et Derek attend patiemment que Stiles y ajoute un autre doigt.

Un acte aussi intime et impudique ne devrait pas faire éprouver à Derek autant de sensations. Mais Stiles agit avec une lenteur insupportable, presque douloureuse, touche Derek en lui prodiguant des caresses tendres, s'assurant qu'il se sent à l'aise avant d'aller plus loin. Derek ne s'est jamais senti autant aimé et chéri auparavant, comme si son plaisir était plus précieux aux yeux de Stiles que n'importe quoi d'autre. Si ce n'était pas pour les trois doigts dans ses fesses et le besoin profond qu'il ressent à l'idée que Stiles va le prendre jusqu'à lui faire crier grâce, il pourrait se laisser aller dès maintenant sur le lit et perdre toute maîtrise de lui-même. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas encore sûr qu'il ne va pas de toute façon perdre le contrôle avant que Stiles ne passe à l'acte.

« Prêt? » demande Stiles à Derek, et ce dernier acquiesce. Stiles enlève ses doigts et Derek ouvre ses yeux. Il voit que Stiles est en train de caresser sa queue. Il pousse un grondement profond, qui jaillit du fond de sa gorge, et Stiles le regarde, comme s'il était étonné de découvrir que Derek le contemple.

« Si sexy, » dit Derek.

« Je dois dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi,» rétorque Stiles. « C'est toi qui es sexy. J'ai failli jouir au moins cinq fois, et seulement en te léchant. »

« On va devoir essayer ça un jour, » sourit Derek, son corps relâché, bien qu'il soit proche de l'orgasme.

Stiles lui rend son sourire. « Très volontiers. Mais maintenant…, » Il embrasse Derek avant de donner un coup de coude dans ses épaules. « Maintenant, je vais te baiser jusqu'à te faire hurler. »

Stiles gémit quand Derek roule sur son ventre et pousse ses hanches vers le haut. « Putain, si tu pouvais voir de quoi tu as l'air, Derek. Tellement foutrement parfait. » Stiles laisse courir ses mains le long du dos de Derek, puis sur ses fesses avant de les agripper et de les écarter. Il étend une main pour se saisir du lubrifiant posé sur le lit à côté de lui, et il en verse une quantité généreuse sur l'anus de Derek avant de glisser trois doigts à l'intérieur. Quand Stiles est satisfait du résultat et que Derek enfonce et tord ses doigts dans les draps, Stiles presse le sommet de sa queue contre son entrée. Enfin, il pousse alors sa verge à l'intérieur de son intimité.

Au moment précis où Stiles le pénètre, Derek crie. Il ressent une plénitude qu'il n'a jamais éprouvée de sa vie; rien de ce qu'il a déjà vécu ne pourrait se comparer à ce qu'il ressent. Quand la queue de Stiles est entièrement entrée en Derek, il ne bouge plus pendant un certain moment, le front posé contre l'épaule de ce dernier, pendant qu'il reprend son souffle contre sa peau.

Puis Stiles recule ses hanches, et les pousse en avant avec violence, et Derek, de nouveau, crie. Stiles commence à aller et venir en lui à un rythme rapide, et Derek pense qu'il va peut-être bien mourir d'extase. Les doigts de Stiles s'enfoncent profondément dans ses hanches, et Derek pousse ses fesses en arrière pour venir à la rencontre de Stiles, chaque fois que ce dernier pousse sa queue en lui. Les grincements du lit résonnent faiblement dans le silence de la chambre, et les seuls autres bruits qui se font entendre sont le son de leur respiration lourde et celui de leur peau claquant l'une contre l'autre.

Derek sent ses crocs croître contre ses gencives, ses griffes jaillir au bout de ses doigts. Son loup hurle, et il aime la façon dont il est cassé en deux, baisé par _Stiles Stiles Stiles._

Le son de la voix de Stiles contre son oreille le fait sursauter. « Lâche prise, Derek, » souffle-t-il contre son oreille. Il glisse ses mains le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses griffes. Il entremêle leurs mains. « Je te tiens. Lâche prise. »

Derek émet un cri qui évoque tout à la fois un sanglot et un hurlement. Il laisse tomber la dernière barrière qui l'empêchait de se laisser aller et s'abandonne enfin à la sensation de Stiles qui le pilonne de son membre. Ses crocs jaillissent, son visage se transfigure et Stiles agrippe plus fort ses mains. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'il pourrait se sentir à ce point lié à une autre personne.

« C'est si excitant, putain, » murmure Stiles avant de faire glisser sa langue le long de l'oreille de Derek, puis de mettre son bout pointu dans sa bouche pour le sucer. Derek grogne, il se sent complètement démuni sous le corps de Stiles. Il tremble et les prémisses de son orgasme s'annoncent au creux de son bas-ventre.

Stiles parsème de baisers les épaules de Derek, puis lèche le côté de son cou pendant qu'il place sa main sous le corps de Derek et l'enroule autour de sa queue. Des sons graves sortent de la bouche de Derek, et ce dernier n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait émettre ce genre de bruits. Mais entre la sensation de Stiles qui martèle son cul de son membre, sensation si _foutrement délicieuse,_ et la sensation de ses doigts enroulés désormais autour de sa verge, Derek est pratiquement convaincu qu'il va mourir de plaisir.

Avec Stiles qui le caresse, il ne faut pas beaucoup de temps à Derek pour se tendre comme un arc et ensuite jouir, dans un cri étouffé, alors que tout autour de lui s'évanouit durant quelques secondes extatiques, hormis la sensation de la queue de Stiles dans son cul et de sa main autour de sa verge.

Lorsque Derek commence à reprendre ses esprits, il sent les hanches de Stiles frissonner derrière lui, puis après une dernière poussée violente, ce dernier se libère en lui. Derek en vient presque à jouir une seconde fois, à cause des sensations qu'il éprouve et à cause de la façon dont leurs odeurs se mélangent.

Derek s'effondre sur le lit, ne se souciant même pas d'être allongé dans sa propre semence. Il se sent flasque, faible, et il est sûr qu'il ne va pas être capable de bouger de si tôt. Stiles se laisse tomber sur lui, avachi sur son corps, et le poids de ce dernier est chaud, réconfortant. Le sexe de Stiles est toujours enfoncé profondément en lui, empêchant son sperme de s'échapper de son intimité. Derek pense qu'il pourrait rester dans cette position à jamais.

« Je t'avais dit que j'allais te faire crier, » marmonne Stiles contre le dos de Derek. Derek, pour toute réponse, grogne. « Je t'ai contraint à te transformer de nouveau au lit. Parce que je suis sacrément génial. » Derek n'a pas assez d'énergie pour faire un commentaire sarcastique. En plus, eh bien, il faut le reconnaître, Stiles ne se trompe pas. « Est-ce que ... euh, est-ce que c'était bien ? »

Derek lâche un soupir d'exaspération. « Je n'ai jamais fait la moitié des choses que je viens de faire pendant un seul des rapports sexuels que j'ai pu avoir par le passé, » dit Derek. « Donc, je dirais que c'était plus que bien. » Derek peut sentir le bonheur de Stiles irradier de lui, et sa réaction le fait sourire.

« Je ne veux pas bouger, » dit Stiles. « Je pense que je n'arriverai plus jamais à bouger. Je vais rester ici allongé sur le dos pour le reste de mon existence. Nous allons tout simplement rester collés et liés l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. »

« Ça me paraît chouette. »

Stiles approuve ces paroles par un petit bruit de la bouche exprimant son contentement. «Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis ça. »

« Stiles, tais-toi et dors. »

« Tu vois ? Voilà pourquoi je t'aime. »

XXXXXXXX

Derek se réveille plus tard, les fesses douloureuses et Stiles collé contre son dos, son bras et sa jambe jetés en travers de son corps. Derek pense qu'ils devraient peut-être se lever et reprendre une douche, parce qu'il peut sentir que le sperme de Stiles suinte de son anus, et son propre foutre a formé sur son ventre une croûte. En d'autres termes, il est vraiment dégoûtant. Mais il fleure le _sexe_ et _eux_ , ce qui fait que Derek n'arrive pas pour le moment à se sentir contrarié par son état. En fait, il ferme ses yeux et inhale, tout simplement. Rien n'a jamais senti aussi juste et aussi bon.

A l'extérieur, Derek entend le bruit d'une voiture qui ralentit puis tourne dans l'allée. Derek se redresse brusquement et secoue Stiles pour le réveiller. «Stiles, réveille-toi. » Stiles marmonne quelque chose, mais ne bouge pas. « Stiles! Ton père est à la maison! »

Stiles saute du lit, ses membres partent dans tous les sens lorsqu'il trébuche. Il est encore à moitié endormi, ses cheveux sont complètement en pétard, et il regarde autour de lui, d'un air troublé. «Putain. Où est mon pantalon? Putain. »

« Calme-toi,» dit Derek. « Il est toujours dehors. »

« Il était censé rentrer plus tard, » s'exclame Stiles pendant qu'il se saisit d'une paire de boxer dans un tiroir. « Il va me tuer. Merde, quelle heure est-il? »

« Calme-toi, » répète Derek, tout en enfilant rapidement ses sous-vêtements sur ses hanches. « Il sait que nous sommes ensemble. Tu as vingt ans. »

Stiles le mitraille d'un de ses meilleurs regards catégorie « tu te fous de moi en ce moment ?». Derek entend le shérif arriver sur le porche, et il sent s'abattre sur lui une peur glaciale. Ses yeux s'écarquillent tandis qu'il prend vite son pantalon et une chemise. « Merde. Il est sur le porche. »

« Merde! » s'écrie Stiles. Il agite sa main vers Derek. « Tu as du sperme sur le ventre! »

« Je vais aller dans la salle de bain pour me nettoyer et m'habiller. » Derek se précipite hors de la chambre et ferme la porte de salle de bain en même temps que le shérif ouvre la porte d'entrée.

Il s'appuie contre la porte et prend une profonde inspiration. Il entend Stiles se ruer avec fracas hors de sa chambre et descendre les marches des escaliers. Derek se regarde dans le miroir, puis éclabousse d'eau froide son visage et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il trouve un gant de toilette et enlève ses sous-vêtements afin de pouvoir nettoyer son entrejambe, puis laver son torse pour en enlever les taches de sperme séché. Au moins le shérif est-il un humain. Il soupçonnera sans doute qu'il y a anguille sous roche, mais il ne sera pas en mesure de percevoir l'odeur de quoi que ce soit. Enfin, Derek espère qu'ils ne sentent pas trop l'odeur du sexe.

Derek trouve le déodorant Stiles dans l'armoire et l'utilise , puis rince sa bouche avec une solution liquide pour les bains de bouche . Il se rend compte que Stiles n'a pas eu l'opportunité de passer par la case salle de bain, et _putain_ , il vient de lui bouffer le cul environ une heure plus tôt. Derek grogne, et saisit son jean.

Derek songe qu'il va sans doute devoir virer la plupart du temps la meute de la maison pour qu'il puisse faire l'amour à son petit ami en toute sérénité. Ou peut-être qu'il va tout simplement construire une maison séparée juste pour lui et Stiles afin qu'ils puissent y faire l'amour. Ça commence à bien faire.

XXXXXXXX

Alors que son père est en train de se diriger vers la cuisine, Stiles trébuche presque en dévalant les escaliers. « Stiles? »

« H-héééééé, papa! » dit Stiles en s'arrêtant, à la limite de la chute, dans la salle à manger. Il a réussi à enfiler un jean et un t-shirt, mais n'a pas pris la peine de mettre des chaussettes. Il est vraiment heureux que Derek se soit réveillé et que son père ne soit pas rentré plus tôt, alors que Stiles était en train de prendre Derek jusqu'à le faire crier, hurler, et le contraindre à se transformer.

Oui, _il_ a fait cela. Il a fait l'amour à Derek jusqu'à le faire crier. Voilà qui est extraordinaire. Mais son père n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Jamais. Si jamais on lui demande quoi que ce soit, Stiles clamera qu'il est toujours puceau, même après le jour de son mariage, si cela arrive un jour. Il y a certaines choses que son père n'a juste pas besoin de savoir .

« Tu rentres tôt. »

Le shérif, qui était baissé et fouillait dans le réfrigérateur, se redresse, puis ferme la porte du frigo en regardant fixement Stiles. « Non, je ne rentre pas tôt. Je suis revenu en fait plus tard que prévu. Nous avons effectué une arrestation que j'ai été dans l'obligation de gérer. » Il plisse les yeux en scrutant Stiles. «J'ai vu la voiture de Derek dehors. Est-ce qu'il se cache là-haut? »

« Non, monsieur, » dit Derek alors qu'il rentre dans la salle à manger, et Stiles tourne vivement la tête vers lui. « J'étais dans la salle de bain. »

Derek, eh bien, pour tout dire, Derek a l'air _normal_ et _propre_ , pas complètement cracra et hagard comme Stiles. Celui-ci le regarde, et quand il se retourne vers son père, il voit que les yeux de son père les examinent l'un et l'autre tour à tour, avec une expression qui semble suggérer qu'il sait parfaitement de quoi il en retourne.

« Mmhmm, » dit le shérif, et Stiles sait qu'il ne les croit pas une minute. « Eh bien, puisque tu es là, tu peux te joindre à nous pour prendre le petit déjeuner.»

« D'accord. »

Pendant que le shérif s'éloigne de la cuisine, il ajoute : « Quelque chose de bon, Stiles. Pas de salades. La nuit a été longue. » Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et se dirige vers le réfrigérateur.

Quand il entend son père gravir les escaliers, il se tourne vers Derek et dit: « Comment peux-tu avoir l'air normal? Tu n'as pas l'allure de quelqu'un qui s'est envoyé en l'air plusieurs fois. Moi, en revanche, j'ai clairement la tête de quelqu'un qui a baisé. »

« C'était un peu cet effet-là que je cherchais à obtenir !» s'exclame Derek en tâchant de garder la voix basse. « Mais bon, je suis assez convaincu que ton père a tout deviné. »

Stiles ronchonne « Il va me tuer. »

"Non, c'est moi qu'il va tuer. »

Stiles le regarde. « C'est de ta faute. »

« Comment ça, c'est de ma faute? »

« Tu es le pire petit ami loup-garou que la Terre ait jamais porté ! Tes compétences de guetteur sont nulles. »

Derek prend un air exaspéré. « Mes compétences de loup-garou sont la seule raison qui a permis que ton père n'entre pas dans cette chambre pour nous y découvrir tout nus et couverts de sperme !»

Stiles rougit à cette évocation. Il est encore sous le choc de ce qui s'est passé au cours des seize dernières heures. Il veut vraiment juste s'asseoir seul et entériner tout ce qui vient de se produire dans sa mémoire. Et se rappeler que, oui, tout cela est bel et bien arrivé.

« Et au fait, aussi … » ajoute Derek tandis qu'il s'approche de lui pour lui prendre des mains les ingrédients pour confectionner des sandwichs. « Puisque tu m'as léché le cul il y a quelques heures, je pense que tu devrais peut-être aller te brosser les dents et te laver le visage. »

« Oh mon Dieu, » dit Stiles, en gémissant et en laissant tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek. Il a envie que le plancher s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse tout entier.

XXXXXXXXX

Stiles entre dans le salon de la maison Hale. Lydia, Erica, Kira et Cora sont assises sur le canapé, et Hayden et Allison sont assises dans des fauteuils. « Je ne savais pas que c'était une soirée pyjama.»

« Désolée, les garçons ne sont pas autorisés », dit Erica, avec un grand sourire.

« Mais je ne suis pas un garçon ,» affirme Stiles, et toutes se tournent vers lui en le regardant de travers. « D'accord, j'en suis bien un, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'exclure de cette soirée pyjama. C'est une réaction sexiste. Et en plus, pour la moitié d'entre vous, vous êtes mes meilleures amies, et en ce qui concerne l'autre moitié, vous êtes, genre, de très bonnes amies. Et j'espère vraiment qu'en disant ça, je ne viens pas d'offenser la moitié d'entre vous, parce que vous le savez, Kira et Hayden, je vous considère totalement comme des amies proches, sauf qu'avec Kira, nous n'avons tout simplement jamais tout à fait atteint le niveau «meilleurs amis », et que pour Hayden, je suis toujours en train d'essayer de m'habituer aux bébés Bêtas, hein , je ne vais pas la jouer hypocrite. Et Allison, eh bien, je pensais que tu étais morte jusqu'à environ quelques jours auparavant, et … »

« Oh mon Dieu! » s'exclame Lydia. « Tu peux rester avec nous si tu consens simplement à te taire! »

Stiles sourit. « Génial ! » Il se rue vers le canapé et le fixe, dans l'expectative. Comme personne ne bouge, il décide tout simplement de s'asseoir sur elles, et il se laisse donc tomber comme un paquet de linge sur les genoux de Cora, ses jambes vautrées sur Erica.

« Oh bordel, non, » dit Cora, mais Stiles enroule ses bras fermement autour de son cou. « Stiles ! Descends de là!"

« Non! Vous vous êtes toutes accaparé le canapé, et Allison et Hayden sont déjà installées sur les seules chaises qui restent dans cette pièce. »

« Je jure devant Dieu … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang? » s'écrie Derek lorsque lui, Boyd, Jackson, et Isaac arrivent dans le salon. Stiles lui sourit, et Cora tente de le repousser à nouveau, mais sa prise autour de son cou, tel un étau, ne se desserre pas.

« Tu dois, c'est évident, aménager dans cette salle de séjour un espace supplémentaire où on pourra s'asseoir au cas où tu prévoiras d'organiser des soirées meutes, »déclare Stiles. «Je n'ai aucun endroit où m'asseoir pour assister à la soirée pyjama. »

« Ce n'est pas une soirée pyjama, idiot, » rétorque Lydia en soupirant. « Nous avons regardé un film juste avant que tu n'arrives. »

« Personne ne m'a invité. » Stiles boude en les regardant, et Lydia et Erica lèvent les yeux au ciel.

« Moi, je t'ai invité, » intervient Derek. Il s'est mis debout, entre le canapé et le fauteuil, et les considère avec amusement.

« Tu ne comptes pas. Tu es ennuyeux. Tu n'as pas organisé une soirée pyjama, » réplique Stiles pendant que Cora abandonne ses tentatives pour le chasser, se détend et se laisse retomber contre le dossier du canapé. Erica, quant à elle, a d'ores et déjà posé ses bras sur les jambes de Stiles.

« Je crois que toi et Derek, vous organisez déjà ensemble beaucoup de soirées pyjamas, » dit Erica.

« Ouais, Stiles. Tu pues, » ajoute Cora, en fronçant le nez.

Stiles frappe sa cuisse. « J'ai pris une douche. Tais-toi. Je ne pue pas. »

« Nous devrions organiser une soirée pyjama, »suggère Erica. « Ici même, dans la salle de séjour. »

« Oh non, » dit Derek, en secouant la tête.

« S'il te plaît? » supplie Erica, en clignant des yeux.

« Oui, s'il te plaît? » Stiles se joint à elle, les lèvres joliment boudeuses, affichant sa plus belle mimique de moue. Parce que Derek est faible et ne peut rien refuser à Stiles (ou parce qu'il a été mis en minorité, qui sait), ils finissent par déplacer tous les meubles et installent une énorme pile de couvertures au milieu du salon.

Parce que Hayden ne voulait pas être la seule sans son petit ami, elle a appelé Liam, qui a lui-même appelé Mason, qui a appelé à son tour Corey, et ils arrivent tous à peu près en même temps. Danny est venu en voiture avec Mason parce que Kira l'a appelé, et Scott est le dernier à arriver parce que Stiles ne pouvait pas ne pas convier son meilleur ami à l'énorme soirée pyjama inter-meutes et inter-sexes qui allait se tenir.

Stiles est couché contre la poitrine de Derek et entre ses cuisses, Scott à sa droite, Lydia et Jackson à leur gauche. Cora est couchée aux pieds de Stiles et de Derek, si près d'eux que Stiles s'amuse sans cesse à effleurer ses cheveux avec ses orteils. Boyd et Erica sont allongés près de la tête de Cora, et Allison et Isaac sont auprès d'eux, alors que le reste de la meute de Stiles s'est installé du côté opposé, auprès de Scott. Ils sont tous en train regarder une comédie stupide à laquelle Stiles ne prête aucune attention. Il est trop occupé à jouer avec les doigts de Derek et à taquiner Cora avec ses pieds.

« Stiles, je te le jure, » Cora gronde en frappant les pieds de Stiles. « Je vais déchirer à coups de crocs tes pieds si tu n'arrêtes pas. »

« Je ne pense pas que Derek apprécierait que tu le fasses, » dit Stiles. « Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime avec mes deux pieds entiers. Pas vrai, mon chéri? » demande Stiles d'une voix douce tout en tapotant le bras de Derek.

Il sent, derrière lui, que Derek hausse ses épaules. « Je continuerais à t'aimer sans pieds. »

« Vraiment? » s'exclame Stiles, d'un ton offensé, pendant que Cora sourit d'un air narquois.

A côté de lui, Jackson déclare : « Je pense que je vais vomir. »

« Est-ce que tu peux te la fermer ? » s'écrie Liam. « Certains d'entre nous essaient de regarder le film! »

« Tu n'es même pas chez toi ! » rétorque Stiles. Quelqu'un jette alors un oreiller qui lui atterrit en pleine figure.

Stiles regarde Derek et Scott. « Vous avez le devoir de contrôler vos meutes. »

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne ici qui semble avoir besoin d'être contrôlée, » dit Derek.

« Scott! Est-ce que tu vas le laisser me parler comme ça? »

Scott lève les mains. « Je ne me mêle pas de ça! »

« Mec, tu es censé être mon copain à la vie à la mort ! Et moi, je t'ai toujours soutenu ! »

« Stiles! » reprend Liam.

« Ben quoi ? »

« La ferme ! » s'exclame la moitié de la pièce.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et utilise comme levier les cuisses de Derek pour s'aider à se relever. « Très bien. Ce film est une putain de daube, de toute façon.»

Stiles veille à bien marcher sur le plus de mains, de membres et de mèches de cheveux possible, lorsqu'il s'extrait du tas formé par la meute. Il va à la cuisine et attrape un sac de Doritos, puis se dirige vers le porche arrière. La nuit est chaude, alors il s'assoit sur les marches de la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison et contemple les étoiles. La lune est à moitié pleine dans le ciel.

Il ne peut pas croire qu'on soit déjà à la mi-Août. Il a l'impression que l'été vient de commencer, mais si Stiles prend le temps d'y réfléchir, il a vraiment la sensation que presque cinq années se sont déjà écoulées depuis le début des vacances. Tant de choses se sont passées.

La porte qui donne sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison s'ouvre, et un instant plus tard, Allison s'assied gracieusement à ses côtés. Stiles tend le sac de chips vers elle. « T'en veux une ? »

« Bien sûr. » Elle tend la main et fourre un Dorito dans sa bouche. Le bruit de la chip qui craque dans sa bouche résonne fort dans la nuit silencieuse.

« Tu penses toi aussi que le film est nul ? » demande Stiles.

« Complètement. Mais en vérité, j'avais juste envie de prendre un peu l'air. » Stiles jette un coup d'œil vers elle. Elle place une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis dit : «C'est est un peu déstabilisant, d'être en présence des deux meutes. Il y a beaucoup d'éléments à gérer à la fois. Les odeurs, les sons, les émotions ... C'est comme si mes capacités sensorielles étaient saturées d'informations. »

« J'imagine que ça s'arrangera avec le temps, » déclare Stiles. « Je veux dire, si Derek, Erica, et Jackson peuvent supporter de fréquenter tous ces gens, je me dis que tout le monde peut le faire. »

« Je suis heureuse que nous ayons pu rester cachés au cours de ces dernières années, » poursuit Allison, « mais je pense que faire partie d'une meute, c'est quelque chose qui m'a manqué. Isaac a le sentiment d'être encore un membre de la meute parce qu'en vérité, il en fait encore partie. Il appartenait à la meute formée par Derek, Boyd et Erica. Mais moi, quand je me suis retrouvée couchée avec tout le monde, j'ai réalisé combien je ne faisais partie d'aucune meute. Et ça me rend triste « .

« Toi aussi tu as fait partie d'une meute, » dit d'une voix douce Stiles. « Moi, Scott et Lydia. Nous formions la meute à laquelle tu appartenais. »

Allison soupire et pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles. « Ce ne sera jamais la même chose. »

« Non, c'est vrai, » soupire Stiles tristement. « Rien n'a été pareil depuis la nuit où Scott a été mordu. »

« Ça ne s'est pas si mal passé pendant un certain temps, » fait remarquer Allison.

« A quel moment exactement ça s'est bien passé ? Quand un Alpha psychopathe a essayé de nous tuer, quand des membres psychopathes de ta famille ont essayé de nous tuer, quand notre ami, devenu un lézard psychopathe, a essayé de nous tuer, ou encore peut-être quand notre professeur d'anglais psychopathe… »

« Ça va, j'ai compris, Stiles, » l'interrompt Allison, d'une voix triste.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Ben, quand même un peu, mon neveu. » Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se rapproche plus près de lui. Il a été très en colère contre Allison mais, pour la première fois, il se demande ce que ça a dû lui faire, de quitter Beacon Hills , de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à ses amis, d'être devenue un loup-garou qui avait coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, sauf avec son père et son petit ami. D'après ce qu'il connaît des liens qui unissent les membres d'une meute, il sait que cette situation a dû être difficile.

« Ça ne vous dérange pas que je me joigne à vous ? » La voix de Scott tire Stiles de ses pensées. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et sourit.

« Non, » dit Stiles. Il espère que Scott n'est pas là pour faire quoi que ce soit de tordu, par exemple tenter de déclarer son amour à Allison ou quelque chose de ce genre. « Assieds-toi, Scotty. »

Scott contourne d'un pas prudent Allison et s'installe sur la marche qui se trouve juste en dessous d'eux. « C'est étrange d'être de nouveau réunis, n'est-ce pas? » demande-t-il. « Ça ne semble pas réel. »

Stiles étreint Allison. « Elle me semble plutôt réelle, mon pote. »

Scott fronce les sourcils. « Tu sais bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Je sais. »

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que nous organisions une petite fête réunissant les membres de la meute originelle sur la terrasse ? » demande Lydia tout en se laissant tomber aux côtés d'Allison. «J'aurais pu arrêter de regarder ce film débile beaucoup plus tôt. »

« J'ignorais que je commencerais à organiser ma propre fête ici, » dit Stiles. « Mais bien fait pour eux, quelle idée de s'allier avec _Liam_. Comment c'est possible, bordel? Ce film était nul. »

« Pour une raison ou une autre, je crois que Jackson apprécie ce film. Je pense que Derek lui aussi. »

« Il a mauvais goût, eh bien, pour tout, » s'écrie Stiles.

« Sois gentil, » dit Allison.

« Prendrais-tu le parti de _Derek_ ? » se récrie Stiles. « Tu as changé. »

« Derek n'est pas si mal », reprend Allison. «J'ai pris du recul maintenant. Isaac parle beaucoup de lui. »

« Hé, ça va, il est passable,» plaisante Stiles.

« C'est un peu déprimant, » lâche Lydia après quelques instants durant lesquels personne n'a rien dit. «Est-ce que ça va toujours se passer ainsi quand nous nous retrouverons ensemble? »

« Je ne le pense pas, » dit Scott. « Ça ne peut pas durer ainsi. Pour le moment, c'est encore trop difficile à croire qu'Allison soit de retour. Mais une fois le choc dissipé, tout reviendra à la normale. »

« Scott, je ne sais pas si le mot « normal » est un terme approprié à notre situation, » fait remarquer Stiles. « Je veux dire, nous sommes deux loups-garous, une banshee et une étincelle. Je vous jure, chaque fois que je parle de nous, ça ressemble au début d'une putain de blague. »

« Cette singularité est notre normalité, » reprend Scott. « Être ce genre de personnes, ce n'est pas toujours si négatif. »

« Rappelle-moi ce que tu viens de dire lorsque les Alphas se manifesteront dans quelques jours dans l'intention de nous trucider. »

« Stiles, es-tu obligé de tout gâcher à chaque fois ? » s'écrie Scott.

« Je suis juste réaliste. »

« Peut-être que, ce soir, je ne veux pas être réaliste, » reprend Scott. « Peut-être que je veux être optimiste. Allison est revenue. Boyd, Erica, et même Isaac sont de retour. Derek et Jackson sont de retour. Pour la première fois, tout le monde est ensemble. Ce doit être un signe. »

« Peut-être, » concède Stiles.

Plus tard, après que Stiles et Lydia sont allés dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre, et qu'ils sont de retour dehors, ils s'aperçoivent que Scott et Allison ne sont plus assis sur le porche arrière. « Où sont-ils allés? » demande Stiles tout en s'asseyant de nouveau sur une marche. Il se tourne vers Lydia, l'air horrifié. «Tu ne penses pas que ... »

« Non, » réplique Lydia, catégoriquement. « Je ne pense pas que Scott ait une chance. As-tu remarqué la façon dont Allison et Isaac se regardent? »

« C'est précisément ce que je lui ai dit, » soupire Stiles.

« Il va comprendre tout seul ce qui en retourne, » dit Lydia.

« Non, il ne va pas comprendre. Il s'agit de Scott. Et il s'agit d'Allison. »

« Il va bien falloir qu'il le comprenne un jour. »

Lydia et Stiles restent assis sur le perron et discutent jusqu'à ce que Derek et Erica arrivent dehors, à leur recherche. « Le film est terminé, » annonce Derek en s'arrêtant derrière Stiles qui se penche en arrière pour s'appuyer contre ses jambes et lève les yeux vers lui.

« Il était vraiment mauvais. Comment as-tu pu regarder cette daube? »

« Ce n'était pas si mal que ça. »

« Je m'interroge sur tes goûts. »

« Eh bien, on peut commencer par s'interroger sur le fait qu'il sorte avec toi, non ? » lance Erica.

« Ne commence pas, Erica. »

« Quel sens de la répartie, vraiment, » raille Erica, en lui enfonçant son pied chaussé d'une pantoufle dans le bras.

« Que puis-je dire? Ce film débile a réduit à zéro mes capacités cérébrales. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel et lui tend la main. « Viens, retournons à l'intérieur. Je pense que tout le monde se prépare à aller se coucher. »

« Dis donc, » dit Stiles, tout en mettant sa main dans celle de Derek pour le laisser tirer dessus et le remettre debout. Il vacille un peu à cause de la force que Derek a imprimée à son geste, mais ce dernier le retient pour qu'il garde son équilibre. «Tu te rends bien compte que c'est une soirée pyjama. Nous n'irons pas nous coucher avant au moins trois heures du matin. »

« Peut-être que toi tu ne vas pas aller te coucher mais moi, oui, » rétorque Derek.

« Ouais, parce que tu es un grand-père. »

« Est-ce que vous deux vous pourriez arrêter de flirter dès que vous ouvrez la bouche?» demande Erica pendant qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Tu es juste jalouse parce que Boyd tient toujours sa langue et ne s'engage pas dans des préliminaires oraux avec toi. »

« Boyd! Est-ce que tu entends les propos insultants que Stiles tient à ton sujet ?» s'écrie Erica, même si Boyd peut les entendre sans qu'ils aient à élever la voix.

« Je n'ai pas peur de Boyd, » affirme Stiles.

« Oh vraiment? » Stiles sursaute lorsque la voix de Boyd résonne juste à côté de son oreille, et il se tourne vers lui en lui lançant un regard furibond. Erica et Derek rient, les sales traîtres. Même Lydia esquisse un sourire en coin. « Vous êtes tous de minables suceurs de petites bites. » _**(3)**_

« C'est une remarque seulement valable pour toi et Derek, » chantonne Erica, mais elle marque un temps d'arrêt puis poursuit : «Eh bien, _ce que tu viens de dire n'est pas de toute façon_ _vrai_. Je pourrais probablement même te donner du fil à retordre en la matière, même si tu as une grande gueule. » Elle fait un clin d' œil à Stiles avant de passer son bras autour de la taille de Boyd.

Stiles prend un air exaspéré. « Comme si c'était un scoop ! Mais on n'est pas dans une compétition, Erica. »

Elle lui décoche un sourire carnassier. « Oh, et pourquoi pas? La trouille de perdre? »

Stiles bafouille. «Absolument pas. Ecoute, tu choisis le lieu et l'heure, et… »

« Non, » interrompt Derek. « Vous n'allez pas organiser un concours de fellation. Fin de la discussion. »

Erica boude. « Tu n'es pas drôle. »

Stiles se penche vers Erica et dit: « Nous en reparlerons plus tard. » Derek gémit et soupire comme si jouer le rôle du petit ami de Stiles était la tâche la plus dure qu'il ait jamais assurée dans sa vie. C'est pourtant un rôle _fantastique !_ Stiles voulait juste faire ce concours de turlute, où il aurait sucé la bite de Derek, pour prouver à quel point il était génial! Derek devrait l'apprécier davantage à sa juste valeur au lieu de râler.

Tout le monde est déjà en pyjama et couché sous les couvertures quand Stiles et les autres retournent au salon. Stiles va dormir dans les vêtements qu'il porte déjà, un t-shirt et une paire de short, et il se laisse tomber dans le lit de fortune confectionné pour la meute, à l'emplacement qui lui est réservé avec Derek. Ce dernier se blottit contre le dos de Stiles dès qu'ils sont couchés sur les couvertures, et Stiles se détend immédiatement.

Stiles parle pendant un certain temps, et au bout d'environ une demi-heure, Scott et Allison reviennent. Aucun des deux n'a l'air ravi. Allison se dirige immédiatement vers Isaac et s'installe à côté de lui, tandis que Stiles lance à Scott un regard interrogateur. Scott secoue la tête, et Stiles sait qu'il aura besoin de lui parler demain, quand ils seront à l'abri des oreilles et des regards indiscrets.

Stiles se déplace sur les couvertures pour essayer de s'installer plus confortablement, et quand il a enfin trouvé la position qui lui convient, Derek se colle tout contre lui et l'enlace. «Bonne nuit, » chuchote Derek à son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« Bonne nuit, Derek. »

Stiles entend un concert de bonnes nuits chuchotés et de baisers bruyants s'élever des couvertures, et il s'endort au chaud et en sécurité, dans les bras de Derek qui l'enveloppent, entouré des membres des meutes auxquelles il appartient.

XXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, Stiles se prélasse sur le canapé, recroquevillé contre Cora, avec son bras enroulé autour de Lydia, qui est blottie contre son flanc. Les pieds de Lydia sont posés sur les genoux d'Allison. Derek, Boyd, Jackson, Scott, Isaac, Liam, Danny et Hayden sont tous dehors en train de jouer au basket, et Kira, Erica, Mason et Corey jouent à des jeux de société dans la salle à manger. C'est plutôt agréable, pense Stiles. Tout le monde passe ensemble une journée de farniente, à traîner, tout simplement.

Alors qu'il est assoupi, soudain, quelqu'un le secoue pour le réveiller. « Stiles, » dit Lydia. « Ton téléphone sonne. »

« M'en fiche, » marmonne-t-il alors qu'il tente de poser son visage contre le bras de Cora. Elle pousse doucement sa tête.

« Stiles, c'est Deaton. »

Stiles cligne des paupières pour se réveiller, tout en se demandant, troublé, pour quel motif Deaton pourrait l'appeler. Il devrait plutôt appeler Scott ou Derek. Mais Stiles se souvient que c'est lui dont les souvenirs ont été effacés, si bien qu'il se jette brusquement sur le téléphone, se débrouillant au passage pour donner un coup à Cora et bousculer assez fort Lydia pour qu'elles se mettent toutes les deux à se plaindre à l'unisson.

« Bonjour? »

« Bonjour, Stiles, » répond Deaton. « Je suis revenu, et j'ai des informations que je crois que toi et Derek voudrez entendre. Pouvez-vous venir à mon bureau? »

« Quand? » demande Stiles.

« Maintenant, ce serait préférable. »

Stiles souffle. C'est du Deaton tout craché, la décision lui revient toujours. « D'accord, oui, nous serons bientôt là. »

« Emmenez Scott avec vous aussi. »

« D'accord. Ce sera fait, Docteur D. »

Lorsque Stiles raccroche, il voit que Lydia attend qu'il lui répète ce que Deaton a dit, tandis que Cora et Allison le regardent parce que bien évidemment, elles ont écouté la conversation. « Deaton est de retour. Il veut me parler, ainsi qu'à Derek et Scott. »

« Que penses-tu qu'il a découvert? » demande Lydia.

Stiles se lève et se dirige vers la porte. « Je ne sais pas. Mais il veut nous voir tout de suite. » Stiles enfile les sandales que Derek garde rangées près de la porte, et se dirige ensuite dehors. Le panier de basket-ball est à droite de la maison, juste après l'endroit où sont garées les voitures. Ils sont tous torse nu, sauf Hayden qui est seulement vêtue de son soutien-gorge de sport. Stiles prend un petit moment pour un peu profiter du spectacle et contempler toute une bande de garçons couverts de sueur qui se courent les uns après les autres.

« Cesse de jouer les pervers, Stilinski, » l'interpelle Jackson.

« Oh, tais-toi, tu aimes ça, » crie Stiles. « Et crois-moi, avec tout le premier choix qui oeuvre sur ce terrain, ce n'est _assurément_ pas toi que je suis en train de mater. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es en train de mater quelqu'un d'autre que Derek? » demande Scott.

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Nous avons des copains tous très sexy. Que puis-je dire de plus? »

« Est-ce que ça te rend jaloux ?» demande Liam.

« Non, » dit Derek, en passant le ballon à Boyd, qui saute et le met d'un geste souple dans le panier. « Je ne me sens menacé par aucun d'entre vous. »

«C'est vrai, bébé. Dis-le-leur ! » s'exclame Stiles.

« Ne m'appelle pas bébé. »

« Hé, j'aimerais faire autrement qu'interrompre votre partie, mais je dois vous voler Derek et Scott. »

Derek et Scott s'arrêtent tout de suite de jouer, et Liam se débrouille pour foncer comme un boulet de canon dans Scott. Stiles se pose parfois des questions sur ses réelles aptitudes à être un bon loup-garou. Il est peut-être un joueur-né parfaitement à l'aise sur le terrain de la crosse, mais pour le basket-ball, apparemment, ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » demande Derek, d'un air immédiatement sérieux. Stiles essaie de ne pas se laisser distraire par la vision de son torse moite de sueur et se concentre plutôt sur son visage. Et aussi, sur le fait que Deaton les attend avec des informations importantes à la clé et qu'il ne serait probablement pas très content si Stiles retardait leur arrivée en passant rapidement par la case chambre à coucher pour tirer un petit coup.

« Deaton a appelé. Il veut que nous venions tous les trois à son bureau, tout de suite. »

« A-t-il trouvé quelque chose? » demande Scott.

« On dirait que oui. Mais tu sais comment Deaton est. Il est encore moins loquace au téléphone qu'en personne. »

Ils s'habillent tous rapidement, et Derek et Stiles suivent la moto de Scott dans la Camaro. Stiles s'agite sur son siège pendant tout le trajet, mais Derek ne cherche pas à l'arrêter. Ils restent silencieux, avec juste, en arrière fond, la radio qui joue en sourdine.

Il n'y a personne à la clinique ; ils suivent donc Scott vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Deaton les attend dans la salle d'examen.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert, Doc? » s'enquiert Stiles. Il s'appuie contre l'une des tables d'examen et tambourine avec ses doigts le revêtement métallique jusqu'à ce que Derek saisisse sa main pour l'arrêter.

« Il semble que j'avais raison à propos de l'hypothèse que j'avais émise sur le Nemeton, » commence Deaton. « Le Nemeton est, en fait, de nouveau actif. »

« Merde, » lâche Stiles et Scott demande aussitôt : « Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? »

« Le Nemeton est fait de magie pure. Il n'est ni bon ni mauvais, même si la plupart des événements qui se sont produits en raison de sa réactivation ont eu des conséquences négatives. »

Stiles marmonne : «C'est un euphémisme. »

Deaton, comme d'habitude, ignore sa remarque. « Je crois que l'énergie négative résulte de ce qui est arrivé entre Derek et Paige, événement qui a déclenché la réactivation du Nemeton. »

« Alors, attendez un peu, » l'interrompt Stiles, en gesticulant avec ses mains. « Vous dites que cela est la faute de Derek? »

« Pas du tout », répond Deaton. « Ce qui s'est passé avec Derek n'était que le début d'une chaîne d'événements qui tire son origine bien au-delà de l'acte commis par un adolescent. Le Nemeton a été à nouveau réactivé lorsque Paige est morte, mais l'énergie négative était déjà présente au cœur du Nemeton des années auparavant, quand le Nogitsune s'est retrouvé piégé à l'intérieur du Nemeton.»

Stiles ne parvient pas à refréner le frisson qui traverse son corps, et Derek et Scott se rapprochent tous les deux de lui. Derek tend sa main et la pose sur le bras de Stiles.

« Parce que le Nemeton existe grâce à la magie, il est seulement constitué d'énergie. Et toute énergie doit finir par trouver son équilibre. C'est ce que le Nemeton est en train de chercher à faire. »

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Derek.

« Le Nemeton tente de rétablir lui-même l'équilibre dont il est privé, en son propre sein. S'il y parvient, il entrera de nouveau en sommeil jusqu'à ce que quelque chose le réveille à nouveau. »

« Alors, comment est-ce qu'il parvient à s'équilibrer lui-même? » demande Scott.

Deaton les regarde chacun, tour à tour. « Ce n'est donc pas évident? »

« Doc, rien n'est évident avec vous, » rétorque Stiles.

« Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il soit étrange que tant de gens qui ont quitté Beacon Hills y reviennent soudain, en l'espace de quelques semaines ? »

Stiles dévisage Deaton, les yeux écarquillés. Scott dit: « Voulez-vous dire que le Nemeton les a ramenés ici? »

Deaton hoche la tête. « Les raisons pour lesquelles chacun d'entre eux a quitté Beacon Hills étaient liées au Nemeton. »

« Et le Nemeton les a ramenés à la vie? » demande Scott.

« Peut-être, » répond Deaton. « Cela, nous ne pouvons pas le savoir avec exactitude. Erica et Boyd ont guéri parce qu'ils sont des loups-garous, malgré le temps qu'Erica a passé alors qu'elle était supposée morte dans la chambre forte. Allison était reliée à l'Oni. Les deux alphas et l'Oni étaient connectés au Nemeton, mais pour expliquer pour quelle raison ils sont tous vivants, j'en suis réduit à des conjectures. Ce que je sais cependant, c'est que Boyd, Erica, et Allison, et même Isaac et Chris, ont été ramenés à Beacon Hills par le Nemeton. »

« Dans quel but? » demande Derek.

« Pour une question d'équilibre, » dit Deaton. « Quand ils sont partis, leur départ a causé des dommages considérables aux meutes ainsi qu'à leurs membres. Chacune des personnes qui sont parties a fait l'expérience de traumatismes qu'elles ont gérés par leurs propres moyens après avoir quitté Beacon Hills. En ramenant tous ces gens, le Nemeton a fait en sorte de restituer les membres disparus à leurs meutes et a ainsi commencé le processus de guérison, processus qui va soigner à la fois les membres disparus de la meute et les meutes elles-mêmes. »

« Alors, ce que vous dites, » dit Stiles, « c'est que le Nemeton nous a permis de tous nous réunir à nouveau afin que nous puissions guérir et former des meutes heureuses? »

« En gros. »

« C'est quoi ce grand n'importe quoi ? » s'exclame Stiles.

« Est-ce si difficile à croire, Stiles? » poursuit Deaton . « Tu as été au centre de la magie exercée par le Nemeton depuis le début. »

« Quoi ? » s'écrie Derek.

« Les rêves de Stiles ont toujours été connectés au Nemeton. C'est de cette manière que le Nogitsune a pu le posséder, alors il est logique que le Nemeton ait de nouveau utilisé le biais des rêves pour entrer en contact avec toi. »

Les mains de Stiles tremblent, et il se sent au bord d'une attaque de panique. « Que voulez-vous dire? »

« La raison pour laquelle toi et Derek vous avez retrouvé la mémoire est directement liée au Nemeton. A cause de tes rêves. »

« Mais moi aussi je faisais des rêves, » souligne Derek.

Deaton se tourne vers lui et demande : « Et quand as-tu commencé à rêver ? Moi, je dirais, juste après avoir repris contact avec Stiles. » Stiles regarde Derek, et Derek acquiesce. «Stiles a déclenché le processus de remémoration de vos souvenirs sous forme de rêves que vous avez tous les deux faits à partir du moment où vous vous êtes revus. Cela aurait pu probablement ne pas avoir eu lieu si Deucalion avait mieux exécuté son sort d'effacement de la mémoire, mais comme Stiles est une étincelle, je soupçonne que la magie se serait de toute manière par la suite diluée en lui pour disparaître. »

« C'était mon étincelle, » dit Stiles, s'adressant presque seulement à lui-même. « Je pense que j'ai fait quelque chose ce soir-là. » Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à Derek. « Tu as vu ce souvenir quand tu as sondé ma mémoire, » poursuit-il et Derek le regarde d'un air perdu. « Quand Deucalion a pris nos souvenirs. J'ai saisi ta main, et juste avant qu'ils aient enfoncé leurs griffes dans mon cou, je me suis dit…» Il fait une pause, et répète les paroles qu'il avait prononcées autrefois avec autant de facilité que s'il les avait dites le jour d'avant: « _Ne l'oublie pas. Stiles, ne l'oublie pas. S'il te plaît, n'oublie pas Derek. Rappelle-toi de_ _lui. Rappelle-toi. Rappelle-toi. Rappelle-toi ... »_

Stiles regarde Derek puis Deaton, qui le contemple pensivement. Au bout d'un moment, Deaton déclare : « Je crois qu'il est très plausible d'affirmer que tu as en quelque sorte interféré avec le sort jeté par Deucalion. Comme avec la poudre de sorbier quand tu l'utilises, tes aptitudes à contrecarrer le surnaturel sont étroitement en corrélation avec la motivation et la force de conviction que tu manifestes au moment où tu es confronté à des phénomènes surnaturels. Au moment où Deucalion a voulu vous prendre votre mémoire, tu étais à la fois effrayé et déterminé, tu étais galvanisé par ta colère et tes sentiments à l'égard de Derek, et la puissance d'Alpha de Derek était connectée à toi, et j'imagine donc qu'à cet instant précis, tu as très probablement provoqué une sorte de faille magique dans le sort. »

« Mais si cela est vrai, » dit Derek, « Alors pourquoi le charme ne s'est-il pas brisé à un moment ou à un autre, quand nous nous retrouvions dans la même pièce tous les deux, juste après que tout cela soit arrivé ? »

« Le Nemeton, »décrète simplement Deaton. « Derek, pourquoi es-tu revenu à Beacon Hills? »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu es revenu à Beacon Hills, voyons, à peu près au début de l'année? »

« Oui, » répond Derek d'un ton prudent.

« Pourquoi? » Deaton fixe calmement Derek en attendant qu'il lui réponde.

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer à la maison. »

« Le Nemeton a sans doute joué un rôle là dedans, » poursuit Deaton. « Et au moment où toi et Stiles vous vous êtes revus, le Nemeton a déclenché le renversement du sort de Deucalion. Et parce que l'étincelle de Stiles est reliée à toi, Derek, ça a sans doute amplifié les rêves et le processus de récupération de la mémoire. »

« Alors, comme ça, le Nemeton se sert de moi pour que je l'aide à tout rééquilibrer? » s'écrie Stiles.

« En partie,» dit Deaton. « En raison de ton étincelle, tu agis comme un conducteur de son énergie. Voilà pourquoi tes cauchemars ont augmenté en intensité. Lorsque tu étais dans la forêt et que tu as eu un trou noir, c'est parce que l'énergie du Nemeton circulait à travers toi. »

« J'aimerais vraiment que cette putain de merde reste en dehors de ma tête! » crie Stiles, choquant tout le monde. Scott s'approche assez près de lui pour que leurs bras se touchent, et Derek saisit la main de Stiles.

« Le Nemeton affecte presque tout le monde dans la meute, mais c'est toi qui es le plus touché à cause de ton étincelle. »

« Être une étincelle, ça craint, » rétorque sèchement Stiles.

Deaton lui adresse un sourire plein de compassion.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que cela signifie désormais pour nous ? » demande Scott. « Le Nemeton a-t-il retrouvé maintenant un équilibre ? »

Deaton secoue la tête. « Non, je ne sais pas quoi d'autre ou qui d'autre il va affecter dans sa recherche d'équilibre. Ce processus peut prendre des années. C'est impossible à prévoir. »

« Génial, » dit Stiles. « Tout simplement génial. »

« Pour l'instant, je crois que le Nemeton en a fini avec vous tous. Même avec toi, Stiles. »

A l'extérieur, Stiles , debout entre Derek et Scott, près de la moto de ce dernier, demande : « Tout ça, ça ne change pas vraiment quoi que ce soit, hein? »

Derek secoue la tête. « Pas vraiment. »

« Nous savons au moins maintenant pourquoi Stiles avait toutes sortes de problèmes ces derniers mois, » dit Scott.

« Mec, j'ai toutes sortes de problèmes depuis que j'ai été possédé par le Nogitsune. »

« Peut-être qu'une partie du processus mis en œuvre par le Nemeton implique que tu vas retrouver une certaine stabilité, » suggère Scott d'un ton plein d'espoir. «Peut-être que tu vas pouvoir passer à autre chose maintenant. »

« Peut-être, » conclut Stiles, mais il n'éprouve pas trop de confiance quant à ce que l'avenir leur réserve.

XXXXXXXX

Quand ils sont de retour à la demeure des Hale, une grosse voiture qu'ils n'ont jamais vue est garée dans l'allée. Stiles remarque que Derek se raidit pendant un bref moment avant de se détendre. Lorsque Derek sort de la voiture, il a l'air simplement troublé.

« Dis donc, tu vas me mettre dans la confidence ? » demande Stiles, en sortant de la Camaro avec moult gesticulations. Il court après Derek, et s'aperçoit que le SUV a des plaques d'immatriculation du Nevada. Tout devient alors clair dans son esprit. « Wow, est-ce que c'est Marjorie qui est là? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle allait venir! »

« Je ne le savais pas, » répond Derek pendant qu'ils montent les marches, puis entrent dans la maison.

Avant que l'un d'eux ait pu réagir, Stiles entend un cri aigu et une silhouette heurte de plein fouet Derek pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Stiles n'a même pas besoin d'identifier à qui appartiennent ces cheveux noirs pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Cathy.

Il se renfrogne en voyant que Cathy étreint longuement Derek et que Derek lui rend son étreinte.

Une fois que Cathy le relâche, elle pousse à nouveau des cris quand elle voit Stiles. « Stiles! » Elle jette alors ses bras autour de lui pour le serrer très fort contre elle. « Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir! J'espérais bien pouvoir te voir, toi aussi! »

« Vous deux, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à la bouche ces dernières semaines, » s'écrie Olivia alors qu'elle arrive dans le hall d'entrée. Elle lève les yeux au ciel lorsque Cathy laisse partir Stiles. « Derek par ci. Derek par là. Stiles qui est si drôle. As-tu entendu l'histoire que Stiles a racontée ? Derek et Stiles, Derek et Stiles. »

« Maman! » s'exclame Cathy, clairement embarrassée. Stiles jette un coup d'œil furtif vers Derek, qui le regarde avec une expression narquoise. Fieffé salopard. D'accord, peut-être que Stiles _avait_ _un peu trop vite jugé_ Cathy.

« Que fais-tu ici? » demande Derek alors qu'il se dirige vers la salle de séjour, accompagné d'Olivia. Cathy se tourne vers Stiles et sourit de toutes ses dents tout en passant son bras par-dessus le sien. Stiles la regarde bouche bée tandis qu'elle l'entraîne à sa suite.

Dans le salon, plus de membres encore de la meute de Marjorie sont là, debout, disséminés dans la pièce. En plus de Cathy et Olivia, il y a Yvonne, Ford, Paul et Esuardo, qui s'est assis, fort à propos, à côté de Cora sur le canapé. Allison, l'air mal à l'aise, est assise dans un des fauteuils ; Chris et Isaac se tiennent debout derrière elle, raides comme des piquets, tandis que Boyd et Erica sont installés sur le canapé avec Cora.

« Tu vois, Derek? Je t'avais dit que tu aurais besoin de plus de places assises pour accueillir les gens, » déclare Stiles, debout près de Boyd, avec Cathy toujours pendue à son bras. Même pour un loup, elle est vraiment très tactile. Néanmoins, Stiles préfère qu'elle soit pendue à son bras plutôt qu'à celui de Derek. Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas aussi malfaisante qu'il ne le pensait à l'origine, mais il préfère tout de même encore qu'elle se tienne loin de lui.

« Maman nous a envoyés auprès de toi, » annonce Olivia. « On a entendu parler d'une petite meute d'Alphas qui se dirige vers cette région, alors maman voulait qu'on vienne vous donner un coup de main. »

« Elle n'avait pas à faire ça, » dit Boyd. « Nous ne pouvons pas laisser votre meute se mettre en danger. »

« Les Alphas constituent une menace pour nous tous, » réplique Paul. « Ils n'ont enlevé aucun membre de notre meute ou n'ont blessé aucun loup en faisant partie, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres meutes à qui ils ont fait du mal. »

« Marjorie veut essayer de trouver où ils gardent prisonniers les Bêtas qu'ils ont enlevés afin que nous puissions essayer de les sauver, » ajoute Esuardo.

« Vous voulez attaquer les ... Alphas? » demande Erica.

« Pas exactement, » répond Paul. «S'ils vous attaquent comme nous soupçonnons qu'ils le feront, après que nous les aurons vaincus, nous pourrons savoir où ils maintenaient en captivité Boyd et Erica et nous espérons sauver ainsi les autres loups qu'ils détiennent. »

« Si nous les vainquons, »fait observer Boyd, et Stiles est momentanément surpris par ses paroles. Mais il se rend compte qu'ils ont tous pensé la même chose et que personne ne l'a simplement formulé à voix haute.

« Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle maman nous a envoyés ici, » dit Olivia. "Elle nous a envoyés ici afin que nous puissions vous aider à les vaincre. »

« Je ne veux pas que nos amis soient blessés en combattant à nos côtés alors que ce combat ne les concerne pas, » explique Boyd.

Olivia lui sourit. « Nous faisons ce que les amis et les alliés font d'ordinaire, Boyd. »

XXXXXXXX

Derek attise le feu pendant qu'Isaac et Ford parlent de football européen et que Chris, Allison et Yvonne parlent politique en abordant les relations entre chasseurs et loups-garous. Olivia est assise à côté de lui, elle raconte des anecdotes et est au beau milieu d'une histoire qui concerne Marjorie et plusieurs autres membres de la meute. Derek lui sourit alors qu'il l'écoute parler. Ils sont assis sur des rondins dans une petite clairière, au coeur des bois, réunis en cercle autour d'un petit feu qui a été allumé dans un trou creusé dans la terre.

« C'est un endroit agréable que vous avez ici, » dit Olivia une fois son histoire achevée.

«Merci», dit Derek. « Je suis content d'y vivre. »

« Tu sais, j'espérais toujours que tu te joindrais un jour à notre meute, » reprend-elle, et Derek lui jette un coup d'oeil. « Je sais que maman voulait que tu nous rejoignes parce que le sang des Hale coule dans tes veines. Tu te serais bien adapté à notre groupe. »

« J'y ai pensé, » lui avoue Derek. « Mais je ne me suis jamais senti vraiment à l'aise avec cette idée. »

« Tes racines sont ici, » déclare Olivia. « Et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de ta meute et de Stiles. Tu as l'air plus heureux ici, plus à ta place. Je peux le sentir, tu sais. L'esprit de la meute des Hale imprègne ces bois, ce sol, cet air. Tu fais partie de cet endroit, Derek. Ça n'a pas d'importance que tu sois un Alpha ou pas. Toi et Cora, et même Jackson, vos racines sont ici. Ceci est votre foyer. »

Derek ne dit rien, mais il se détourne d'elle pour contempler le petit feu.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il quitte le groupe rassemblé autour du feu pour rejoindre Stiles. Cora et Esuardo sont allés quelque part, et il présume que Jackson se trouve en compagnie de Lydia ou de Danny. Stiles est resté sur la terrasse de derrière et joue aux cartes avec Cathy, Paul et Erica tandis que Boyd,assis, les regarde.

« Vous vous amusez ? » demande Derek, qui s'est placé debout aux côtés de Boyd.

« J'ai convaincu Stiles d'être mon partenaire, » explique Cathy. « Nous sommes en train de leur botter le cul! »

« Nous sommes en train de planifier notre retour en force, » affirme Erica.

« Un retour en force qui se fait beaucoup attendre, » intervient Paul. Derek sourit, prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté de Boyd.

« Stiles est un très bon partenaire, en particulier si l'on tient compte du fait qu'il est un être humain. »

« Hé ! » se récrie Stiles. Derek enchaîne en demandant: « Il est meilleur que moi? »

Cathy étudie d'un air pensif Stiles, puis se tourne vers Derek. « Peut-être. Mais il ne m'a pas battue à tous les jeux de cartes auxquels nous avons eu l'occasion de jouer toi et moi.»

«C'est juste parce que tu ne m'as pas encore affronté à ces jeux-là, » dit Stiles pendant qu'il arrange ses cartes.

« Je me sens offensé, Cathy, » la taquine Derek. « Tu m'as remplacé. »

« Pas vraiment! » répond Cathy joyeusement. « Puisque vous êtes en couple, c'est comme si j'avais le meilleur en double exemplaire. »

« Dieu, ne les encourage pas sur cette voie, » entonne Boyd, et Erica ricane.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait, les mecs, » dit Paul tout en jetant une carte sur la table. « Mais elle est comme ça depuis que vous êtes venus. Elle n'a plus que toi et Stiles à la bouche. C'est exaspérant. C'est presque aussi énervant qu'Esuardo qui n'arrête pas de parler de Cora. Aïe ! » Paul fusille du regard Cathy, qui fait de même.

« Paul, »grogne Cathy.

« Derek n'est pas stupide, »rétorque Paul. « Il savait déjà qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux alors qu'ils vivaient chez nous. Et tout le monde sait qu'ils passent ensemble la soirée, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret. »

« Peut-on éviter de parler de la vie amoureuse de ma sœur? » demande Derek, tout en essayant de conserver son calme.

«C'est une attitude hypocrite,» affirme Erica. « Vous pouvez parader, toi et Stiles, couverts de l'odeur du sperme de l'autre, mais Cora ne peut pas avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle aussi? »

« Erica! » gémit Stiles, couvrant son visage rouge d'embarras.

Derek ignore son propre malaise et regarde d'un air furieux Erica, qui garde les yeux rivés sur lui, d'un air déterminé. « Je ne suis pas hypocrite. Je suis bien conscient de la nature de la relation entre Cora et Esuardo, et j'aime bien Esuardo, de sorte que ce n'est pas un problème. Cependant, je ne veux vraiment pas penser à ma petite sœur de cette façon, d'accord? Alors quoi, tu veux porter plainte ? »

Erica lève les yeux au ciel, manifestement peu satisfaite par le raisonnement de Derek. Cathy soupire et dit: « Voilà précisément la manière dont toute la meute réagit avec moi. Chaque fois que je sors avec quelqu'un, je ne peux rien entreprendre avec le type avec lequel je sors parce que tout le monde me renifle et essaye de deviner ce que j'ai fait. Être la plus jeune dans une meute, c'est nul. »

« Tu n'es pas la plus jeune, » rectifie Derek.

Cathy lui lance un regard irrité. « Les bébés comptent pour du beurre. Il n'y a personne entre moi et Hillary, qui est âgée de cinq ans. J'ai dix-huit ans et j'en ai assez d'être vierge. »

« Elle parle exactement comme tu le faisais autrefois, Stiles, » raille Erica. « La virginité, ce n'est visiblement plus désormais un problème pour toi. »

« Peut-on changer de sujet maintenant? » demande Derek, un peu gêné.

« S'il vous plaît, » ajoute Boyd.

« D'accord, » acquiesce Paul.

Erica se tourne vers Cathy et dit: « Les garçons. Ils sont d'un pathétique. »

XXXXXXXX

Une fois que la meute de Beacon Hills a réintégré ses pénates et que la meute de Marjorie s'est répartie entre les nombreuses chambres d'amis, Derek s'assied dans la salle de séjour, au calme. Cora et Jackson ne sont toujours pas revenus, alors il profite de ce moment de tranquillité pour réfléchir.

Les informations de Deaton à propos du Nemeton ni ne l'étonnent , ni ne changent vraiment quoi que ce soit, sauf qu'il continue à s'inquiéter pour Stiles. Il n'est pas sûr d'adhérer totalement à la théorie de Deaton , selon laquelle le Nemeton l'aurait ramené à Beacon Hills. Derek s'était juste senti attiré par sa région natale, et chaque fois qu'il pensait à s'installer quelque part – comme par exemple dans le Nevada - il avait toujours l'impression que cette solution ne lui convenait pas.

Peut-être que c'était le Nemeton, après tout. Boyd et Erica avaient repris le chemin de Beacon Hills, et Allison et Isaac étaient également revenus. Derek s'en fiche pas mal de savoir ce qui l'a ramené ici. Il sait maintenant qu'il appartient à cet endroit, Beacon Hills, la terre de sa famille. Il a la sensation, dans ce lieu, d'être à sa place, d'une manière qu'il n'a pas ressentie depuis que Laura est morte - non, bon sang, depuis que sa famille a été décimée.

Il peut entendre les battements de coeur de la meute de Marjorie, et il sourit. Quand il avait conçu les plans de la maison, il avait, en toute honnêteté, cru qu'il n'y aurait que lui, Cora, et Jackson, pour y vivre, toujours. Peut-être que Cora ou Jackson auraient fini par se marier, mais alors ils seraient partis. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que la meute s'agrandisse. Il espérait cependant que peut-être, un jour, cela se ferait ou qu'ils auraient des alliés, peut-être même les membres de la meute McCall, qui voudraient rester dans sa maison et la remplir de vie et d'amitié. Avec la meute du Nevada qui dort à l'étage, et les odeurs de la meute McCall , et des autres loups-garous qui subsistent dans l'air, Derek se dit qu'il est heureux d'avoir construit sa maison dans un esprit résolument optimiste.

S'il arrive à rester sain et sauf à l'issue des prochains événements, alors il pourra enfin se dire qu'il n'est plus seul.

Derek est en train de lire sur le canapé lorsqu'il entend la Porsche de Jackson descendre l'allée. Il pose son livre ouvert côté pages sur ses genoux quand Jackson entre dans la maison, et sourit une fois que ce dernier arrive dans le salon, éprouvant en son for intérieur ce sentiment de chaleur désormais familière qui l'envahit lorsqu'il est en présence d'un membre de sa meute.

« Hé, » dit Derek. « Tu t'es bien amusé avec Lydia et Danny? »

« C'était très chouette, » répond Jackson, d'un ton sec. « Est-ce que la meute de Marjorie est ici? »

Derek acquiesce. « Ils dorment à l'étage. Marjorie les a envoyés pour nous aider à combattre les Alphas. »

Jackson fait une grimace en regardant Derek. « Eh bien, n'est-ce pas un geste _très aimable_ de sa part, j'imagine ? » Ensuite, Jackson quitte la pièce et grimpe à l'étage.

Derek soupire et se frotte les yeux. Il est trop fatigué pour affronter les sautes d'humeur de Jackson ce soir.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Derek a repris son livre et sa lecture, il entend Jackson redescendre les escaliers. Derek lève les yeux de son livre et remarque que Jackson porte un sac de voyage.

« Où vas-tu? » s'écrie Derek. Il lance son livre à côté de lui sur le canapé, se lève et traverse la pièce.

« Je vais chez Malia pour quelques jours, » répond Jackson, en tournant la tête pour regarder les escaliers. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais vous manquer. »

« On est au beau milieu de la nuit! » s'exclame Derek.

« Et alors? »

« Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé de partir parce qu'ils sont là. Nous avons besoin de toi, ici. Nous sommes plus forts avec toi. »

Jackson ricane. « Je serai de retour avant qu'ils passent à l'attaque, ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais mes obligations envers la meute. » Et sur ce, Jackson se rue vers la porte et l'ouvre, laissant derrière lui Derek en état de choc, qui ne peut que le suivre des yeux. Jackson claque la porte en sortant.

Derek ne sait pas quoi faire. Il ne veut pas que Jackson s'en aille, pas comme ça, pas maintenant que les Alphas sont si proches. Il ne veut pas que Jackson s'en aille de la maison - sa _maison_ \- parce qu'il se sent mal à l'aise quand les autres sont là. Beaucoup trop de choses se sont passées ces derniers temps, et Derek sait que lui et Jackson ont besoin d'avoir une conversation. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Derek retourne sur le canapé et essaie de lire, mais il est trop bouleversé par ce qui vient de se passer. Alors, il prend son téléphone sur la table basse et envoie un message à Stiles.

 _J'aimerais que ce jour s'achève enfin._

La réponse de Stiles arrive quelques minutes plus tard. _Eh bien, va_ _au lit._ _Non mais sans déconner_ _._ _Problème résolu._

Derek rit tout en tapant un nouveau texto. _Je ne sais pas si cela va m'aider._ _Longue et rude journée._

 _Oui._ _Je n'arrive pas à calmer mon cerveau._ _Trop d'infos et trop de trucs qui se sont accumulés aujourd'hui._

Derek fronce les sourcils , les yeux baissés vers le téléphone. _Est-ce que ça va?_ _Tu veux_ _parler?_

 _Non, ça va._ _Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe?_

 _Jackson._

 _La mention de ce seul nom suffirait pour empêcher quiconque de dormir._ _Et pour donner des cauchemars._

 _Stiles ..._

 _Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de te charrier chaque fois que tu me parles de lui._ _Je ne cesserai jamais de le faire._  
 _Mais sérieusement, est-ce que je dois aller lui botter le cul?_ _Ou, ce serait plus approprié, est-ce que Lydia doit aller lui botter le cul?_

 _Non c'est bon._ _Je gérerai ce problème après que les choses se seront tassées._ _Je suis juste fatigué._

 _:(_

 _Est-ce que c'est crétin si je te dis que j'ai envie que tu sois là?_

 _J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de rentrer chez moi à cause de l'autre meute._ _Pour vous laisser vous adonner à vos rites lupins qui vous permettent de vous rapprocher les uns aux autres_ _._ _Mais, tu le sais, il ne s'agira pas d'établir des_ _liens trop intimes avec certaines personnes dans cette meute, comme Cathy_ _:|_

 _Tu es absolument ridicule._

 _Mais tu m'aimes._

 _Oui, je t'aime. Maintenant, va dormir._

 _C'est toi qui m'as envoyé un texto !_

 _Bonne nuit, Stiles._

 _Nuit._ _Je t'aime aussi, au fait._

Derek éteint son téléphone et monte à l'étage pour aller se coucher. Pendant son sommeil, il rêve de Stiles pour la première fois depuis qu'ils ont retrouvé tous les deux la mémoire.

 _Derek était étendu sur le lit de Stiles, pendant que la télévision diffusait un film sur la chaîne Netflix ._ _Stiles était assis à côté de Derek, les genoux repliés vers le haut, un livre traitant de la technique de la dissertation ouvert et posé sur ses cuisses._ _Il marmonnait tout en écrivant des notes dessus._

 _Derek, tout en regardant la télévision, se laissait immerger dans ce flux verbal ininterrompu, sorte de mélodie sereine et réconfortante._ _Mais q_ _uand il jeta un coup d'oeil sur Stiles , il n'y avait plus seulement Stiles dans la chambre._ _Deucalion se tenait debout derrière lui, puis, grimaçant, il planta ses griffes dans la nuque de Stiles._

 _Stiles se mit à crier, et Derek essaya de bondir vers lui, mais il se retrouva plaqué sur le lit, incapable de bouger._ _Du_ _sang coulait sur la nuque de Stiles et sur les doigts de Deucalion ; ensuite, de son autre main, Deucalion traversa sa poitrine et en sortit son cœur._ _Derek tenta de crier, mais il n'avait plus de voix, et il restait paralysé, ne pouvant qu'assister à la scène , incapable d'intervenir._

 _Deucalion recula d'un pas , mordit le cœur de Stiles pendant que ce dernier prit feu. L'odeur de sa chair brûlée suffoqua Derek. Alors ce ne fut plus seulement le corps de Stiles qu'il vit se consumer dans les flammes à côté de lui sur le lit, mais aussi ceux de Cora et de Jackson, et plus loin encore, ceux de toute sa famille._

 _Derek planta son regard dans les yeux morts de sa mère pendant que les flammes léchaient son corps, le brûlant, le brûlant._

 _Le brûlant._

Derek se réveille, le souffle coupé, transformé en partie en loup et couvert de sueur. Il sent la bile remonter dans sa gorge pendant qu'il examine sa chambre, cherchant à retrouver ses repères. Des lambeaux de son rêve persistent encore dans son esprit ainsi que l'odeur de la fumée épaisse dans son nez. Il baisse la tête et voit qu'il a déchiqueté en grande partie la couette avec ses griffes.

Il se force à se détendre dans le lit et garde les yeux fixés au plafond tout en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Mais cela ne sert à rien. Il n'arrive pas à se calmer. Il ne cesse de penser à Deucalion en train de mordre dans le cœur de Stiles, et il ne parvient pas à s'enlever de la tête la vision de sa famille consumée par les flammes. Il avait l'habitude d'avoir souvent des rêves où il les voyait brûler juste après l'incendie, mais il n'a pas fait ce genre de rêves depuis longtemps. A présent, son subconscient a ajouté Stiles et sa meute à l'équation de ses rêves.

Derek ferme ses yeux et tente de se rendormir. Mais son cerveau passe sans relâche d'une chose à une autre, du rêve à Jackson, de Boyd et Erica à ce qu'a dit Deaton, d'Allison à Scott et à Stiles. Il pense à sa mémoire perdue, à ce qu'il avait vu à travers les yeux de Stiles, aux instants qui lui ont été dérobés pendant si longtemps. Il pense à Stiles, lorsque celui-ci tressaille et se réveille d'un cauchemar, il pense à l'allure qu'il avait quand Derek l'avait revu la première fois après tant d'années, et il pense combien Stiles connaît encore des mauvais jours, des jours où ses cernes sont de retour et où il parle à peine.

Derek a l'impression que sa tête va éclater de ce trop plein de pensées. Alors, il fait la seule chose qu'il sait faire quand il ne se sent pas bien. Il se débarrasse de ses vêtements et se métamorphose entièrement en loup. Il est bien plus facile pour lui, sous cette forme, de faire barrage à ses pensées et à ses inquiétudes, mais pendant qu'il fait le tour de sa chambre, il laisse échapper une plainte sourde.

Jackson est parti, Cora n'est pas revenue, et Stiles est chez lui. Sa meute n'est pas là, et Derek se sent si seul que son sentiment de solitude empire sous cette forme. Le parfum de Stiles flotte tout autour de lui, et Stiles, du coup, lui manque encore plus. Il trotte vers le panier de linge sale et pousse son museau à l'intérieur du panier jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape l'un des t-shirts que Stiles a porté le jour où il avait passé la nuit dans sa chambre.

Le t-shirt de Stiles coincé entre ses crocs, Derek gémit une nouvelle fois pendant qu'il s'appuie contre la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir réussi à en ouvrir le battant, il trottine dans le couloir, puis s'arrête dans les escaliers. Il peut humer l'odeur de la meute du Nevada et la légère trace des effluves laissés dans leur sillage par Boyd et Erica, par la meute McCall, par Isaac et les Argent. Mais ce sont les fragrances de sa sœur et de Jackson qui l'amènent à faire une pause.

Derek se retourne, sa queue frôlant le mur, puis parcourt le couloir en direction de la chambre de Jackson. La porte est seulement entrebâillée, alors Derek la pousse avec son museau pour l'ouvrir en grand. A l'intérieur, il peut flairer l'odeur de la frustration éprouvée par Jackson ainsi que sa détresse, et Derek laisse échapper un autre gémissement triste. Il repère une chemise qui est posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, alors il la saisit entre ses crocs avec le t-shirt de Stiles, quitte ensuite la pièce.

Il trottine le long du couloir en direction de la chambre de Cora. La porte en est ouverte, de sorte que Derek traverse la pièce en courant en quelques enjambées avant de sauter sur son lit. Elle n'est pas là, partie quelque part avec Esuardo, alors Derek laisse tomber de sa gueule les vêtements et tourne sur lui-même au milieu du lit plusieurs fois avant de se coucher dessus. Il expire une longue bouffée d'air. Puis, il bouge jusqu'à ce qu'il recouvre bien de son corps la chemise de Jackson et que son museau se retrouve enfoui sous le t-shirt de Stiles.

Couché sur le lit, Derek est entouré par les parfums des membres de sa meute. Il peut sentir la fragrance de Jackson sur sa chemise, et l'odeur de Cora flotte tout autour de lui parce qu'il est sur son lit, mais comme son nez est collé contre la manche du t-shirt de Stiles, c'est le parfum de ce dernier qui est le plus fort et domine toutes les autres senteurs. Toutes ces exhalaisons finissent par avoir un effet apaisant sur lui, et Derek se calme, et le noeud de panique et de désespoir qui l'étouffait se desserre dans sa poitrine.

Il se sent encore très seul, mais plus il est allongé là, entouré de tous ces parfums familiers, plus son loup se concentre sur la nature radieuse et cordiale des liens qui unissent les membres de sa meute. Il peut presque les voir, trois lignes qui palpitent vigoureusement, chaleureusement et qui prennent naissance en lui pour le relier aux autres. Mais à force de concentrer son attention sur ces lignes, il se rend compte qu'il n'y en a pas que trois. Il y en a plus.

Deux liens brillent, beaucoup moins fort que les trois autres, mais tout de même assez fort pour irradier leur propre lumière et leur propre énergie. Puis, au-delà de ces deux liens, Derek peut encore distinguer deux groupes formés par d'autres liens. Un de ces groupes est proche, et les liens qu'il rassemble sont attachés les uns aux autres par une sorte de fil rouge, tandis que le second regroupement se trouve plus loin. Mais les liens qui constituent ce second ensemble sont également attachés par un fil rouge. Et, il voit enfin, floues et presque imperceptibles à l'œil, trois lignes de plus, qui luisent dans le lointain.

Tout comme son loup, Derek ne cherche pas à analyser ce que cette vision signifie. A la place, il focalise son attention plutôt sur chacun des liens qu'il peut distinguer, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente au chaud et qu'il se sente en paix, somnolent. Il ferme ses yeux, inhale, et sombre dans le sommeil, entouré par les trois parfums familiers et réconfortants des membres de sa meute.

XXXXXXXX

Quand il est brusquement tiré de son sommeil, Derek ouvre les yeux et montre les crocs.

« Hé, hé, du calme, ce n'est que moi, » dit Cora d'une voix apaisante tandis que sa main court le long de son échine. Derek ferme sa gueule et pose rapidement ses yeux sur elle. Elle est habillée en pyjama et tente de se faufiler dans le petit espace libre qu'il a laissé sur le côté du lit. « C'est mon lit, après tout. Et comme c'est mon lit, pourrais-tu remuer ton gros popotin de loup pour que je puisse me coucher? »

Derek pousse un grognement bougon mais rampe de l'autre côté du lit. Une fois qu'il est installé, il tend le museau, attrape le t-shirt de Stiles entre ses crocs, le traîne jusqu'à l'endroit où il s'est couché, puis pose sa tête dessus.

Cora s'installe sur son flanc et l'étudie, de ses yeux étincelant d'une lueur dorée. Elle passe sa main le long de son cou, et Derek grogne joyeusement. « Tu vas bien? » Derek ne répond pas, et Cora fronce les sourcils. « Tu n'es pas venu dans mon lit métamorphosé entièrement en loup depuis un bon moment. » Elle commence à laisser courir ses mains sur sa tête, à un rythme régulier, et Derek ferme ses yeux au contact de cette caresse familière. Elle a raison; cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas fait cela. Cela fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas été capable de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« Tu as dû passer un mauvais moment pour que tu aies pris à la fois le t-shirt de Stiles et la chemise de Jackson. » Derek ouvre ses yeux et gronde en la dévisageant. « Je ne te juge pas. Je cherche juste à comprendre dans quel état d'esprit tu es. »

Derek lève la tête et blottit alors, affectueusement, son museau contre son bras. « Je sais, Derek. Je t'aime aussi. Tu peux rester dormir ici aussi longtemps que tu en auras besoin. Je suis épuisée. »

Cora bâille, et Derek remarque pour la première fois qu'elle porte sur elle l'odeur d'Esuardo et du sexe. Il gronde à nouveau, et Cora lève les yeux au ciel. « Je ne vais pas m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé avec Esuardo. Alors, n'y songe même pas. »

Derek souffle, puis lui lèche la joue. Cora s'esclaffe, puis le gratte derrière l'oreille. «Ouais, ouais, je sais. Dors, Derek. Je suis ici. Plus de cauchemars, d'accord? Tu es en sécurité, et je suis ici. »

Derek laisse échapper un long soupir, puis laisse retomber sa tête sur le t-shirt de Stiles, enfouit son museau dans l'une des manches, ferme enfin les yeux.

Derek s'endort en l'espace de quelques minutes.

XXXXXXXX

« Tu aurais dû m'appeler, » dit Stiles tout en rangeant des cartons contenant des robinets dans la section salle de bain. « Je t'aurais parlé, ou bien je serais venu chez toi. »

« Je ne voulais pas te déranger, » dit Derek. Il est appuyé contre l'étagère à côté de Stiles, et le regarde saisir méthodiquement les boîtes en carton et les mettre sur l'étagère, les mélanger entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment des rangées nettes et droites.

Stiles achève d'aligner deux boîtes et se tourne pour fixer Derek d'un air contrarié. « Tu ne me déranges pas. En plus, je te signale que moi, je te dérange tout le temps. Il est donc normal que tu me déranges. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas non plus, Stiles. Et tu dormais. Je sais à quel point ton sommeil est précieux. »

« C'est bien que Cora ait été là, » dit Stiles. « A ce propos, je donnerais volontiers un zillion de dollars pour te voir pelotonné sur son lit sous ta forme de loup. Je parie que vous deux, vous formiez un tableau adorable.»

« Tais-toi. »

Stiles se penche et l'embrasse. « Tu t'inquiètes au sujet des Alphas? »

« Un peu, » reconnaît Derek.

« Je pense que nous le sommes tous, car ils approchent de plus en plus de Beacon Hills. »

« Peux-tu venir cet après-midi? » demande Derek. « Je vais aussi appeler Scott. Je pense que nous devrions nous réunir pour discuter d'une stratégie à mettre en place. »

« Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, » acquiesce Stiles.

Une fois que Derek a quitté Brico Dépôt, il appelle Scott. Scott accepte de réunir sa meute chez les Hale dans quelques heures. Au moment où Stiles arrive chez Derek après sa journée de travail, tout le monde est déjà là, et Derek et Olivia sont en train d'exposer à toute l'assemblée leurs idées. Derek sourit à Stiles lorsqu'il fait son entrée dans la pièce, et ce dernier lui fait un signe de la main avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil déjà occupé par Erica, la forçant à se décaler jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse étendre ses jambes sur celles de Stiles.

« La plupart des membres composant la meute de Scott n'ont jamais été confrontés à des Alphas auparavant, » déclare Derek. « Et c'est pareil pour les membres de la meute de Marjorie. La première fois que nous autres, nous les avons affrontés, ça n'a pas été exactement un succès. »

« Tu l'as dit, bouffi, » raille Erica.

Derek lui lance un regard torve avant de poursuivre. « Boyd et Erica ont des renseignements importants à nous transmettre à leur sujet, tout comme Chris et Scott qui les ont déjà affrontés précédemment. Engager le combat en ayant déjà établi des stratégies, c'est mieux que d'y aller à l'aveuglette. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, » dit Scott avec un sourire.

Au cours des heures suivantes, ils discutent de ce qu'ils connaissent des Alphas. Scott, Derek et Chris parlent de leurs techniques de combat, bien que leurs connaissances en la matière soient limitées puisque Kali, Ennis et Aiden sont morts et qu'Ethan a quitté la meute de Deucalion. Boyd et Erica fournissent un peu plus d'informations, et Olivia partage tous les renseignements qu'elle a recueillis auprès des autres meutes.

Ensuite, ils réfléchissent à une stratégie pour les combattre. Trois meutes qui collaborent, ce n'est pas inédit, mais cette collaboration pose des problèmes spécifiques. La meute du Nevada et la meute de Derek regroupe toutes les deux seulement des loups-garous, et, de leur côté, Boyd et Erica, Allison et Isaac sont également des loups-garous. Cependant, la meute McCall n'est pas constituée dans sa majorité de loups-garous.

« Je ne vais pas rester assis les bras croisés, » s'exclame Stiles quand Yvonne suggère que ceux qui ne sont pas des loups-garous soient exclus des hostilités. « Je ne l'ai pas fait la dernière fois, et cette fois-ci, j'ai une raison de les combattre. Ils m'ont volé ma mémoire!»

Ford dit: « Les humains… »

« Je ne suis pas un être humain! » s'écrie Lydia.

« Kitsune, » claironne Kira.

« Chasseur, » affirme Chris avec autorité. « Je crois que ça vaut au moins deux loups. »

Quelques membres de la meute de Marjorie font luire leurs yeux et se mettent à gronder, et Derek prend un air exaspéré puis soupire. « Assez, »ordonne-t-il. « Gardez ce genre de démonstrations pour les Alphas. »

« Enculés de chasseurs, » marmonne Paul. Derek l'ignore. La meute du Nevada n'a pas été enchantée d'apprendre qu'il y aurait parmi leurs rangs un chasseur, même si Derek et Scott ont juré qu'on pouvait faire confiance à Chris. Les membres de la meute de Marjorie ont jugé encore plus problématique le fait qu'Allison et Isaac soient à la fois des loups-garous et des chasseurs. Pendant que Derek promène son regard dans l'assemblée, il se rend compte à quel point leur groupe – qui rassemble sa meute, celle de Scott, Erica, Boyd, Allison et Isaac- peut paraître bizarre et non-conventionnel aux yeux d'un étranger.

« Nous nous battrons à vos côtés. Fin de l'histoire, » proclame Stiles.

« Stiles a raison, » dit Scott. « Ils ont toujours combattu à nos côtés. Ils font partie de la meute. Nous sommes plus forts avec eux. »

« Eh bien, ils sont vos humains après tout, » dit Ford en levant ses paumes vers le haut. « Faites comme bon vous semble. »

« Hé! »s'exclame Stiles. « Je ne suis l'humain de personne. »

« Stiles ,» Derek dit doucement tout en tendant la main pour toucher son coude.

« D'ailleurs, » continue Stiles en ignorant Derek. « Je suis une étincelle, et Derek est connecté à moi. Avec moi à ses côtés, il est plus fort. »

« Je n'avais pas pensé à ça,» souffle Derek.

Stiles se tourne vers lui et lui adresse un petit sourire narquois. « Voilà pourquoi tu as cet humble humain à tes côtés. » Derek soupire et secoue la tête.

Chris et Olivia forment un groupe pour s'entraîner avec les humains, tandis que Scott, Yvonne et Boyd s'entraînent avec les loups. Ils s'exercent aux techniques de combat jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

Cora finit par s'effondrer au sol aux côtés d'Esuardo, tandis que Stiles trébuche sur rien en particulier et que Liam doit se retenir de tomber la tête la première. « Je pense que ça suffit pour ce soir, » annonce Boyd, d'une voix calme mais pleine d'autorité. « Je ne pense pas qu'un entraînement excessif va nous donner l'avantage sur les Alphas. »

« Nous serons prêts quand ils viendront, » dit Olivia tout en inspectant leur groupe. « Tout le monde ici est fort. Nous sommes des alliés, et c'est ce qui nous rend plus forts. Nous pouvons les vaincre.»

« Avant de partir, » dit Boyd, et tout le monde se tourne vers lui. « La chose la plus importante à retenir, c'est qu'un loup ne peut pas tuer l'un des Alphas. Scott et moi allons devoir les tuer, ou l'un des non-loups. »

Personne ne dit rien, mais ils font tous un signe de tête pour montrer qu'ils ont compris le message.

Une fois que tout le monde est parti, Derek amène Stiles, à l'étage, dans sa chambre. Alors que Derek ferme la porte, Stiles se laisse tomber la tête la première sur le lit. « Je suis épuisé, » marmonne-t-il contre la couette.

«Tu t'es entraîné dur aujourd'hui, » dit Derek tout en allant dans la salle de bain. Quand il revient, Stiles est toujours couché dans la même position. Il rit doucement. « Est-ce que tu vas rester comme ça toute la nuit? »

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir me faire bouger de là. »

« Je pourrais le faire, mais je ne le ferai pas, » affirme Derek. Il commence à se déshabiller, entend des mouvements derrière lui et jette un regard par dessus son épaule. Stiles s'est mis sur son flanc et le regarde. « Je pensais que tu n'allais pas bouger.»

« Tu m'as donné une raison de le faire. »

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, enlève son jean et le suspend sur le siège de son bureau. Il traverse la pièce revêtu seulement de ses sous-vêtements, et Stiles ne détache pas une seule fois ses yeux de lui. Derek place un genou sur le lit, puis se penche pour l'embrasser. « Tu es ridicule. »

« Derrreekkkkk, » chouine Stiles. « Je suis épuisé. Tout me fait mal. Mes cheveux me font mal. Mes doigts me font mal. Mon cul me fait mal. Je pense que même ma bite me fait mal. Tu veux me masser pour que j'aille mieux ? » Il fait frétiller ses sourcils, et Derek gémit pendant qu'il tombe la tête la première sur le lit, à côté de lui.

« Je ne suis pas près de toucher ta bite après ce que tu viens de dire, » marmonne Derek. Il tourne la tête, sa joue pressée contre la couette moelleuse. « D'ailleurs, tu es trop fatigué pour batifoler. »

Stiles est couché sur le dos, sa tête tournée vers le côté pour pouvoir regarder Derek. « Je ne suis jamais trop fatigué pour batifoler. »

« Tu travailles tôt demain matin. Il faut aller dormir. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Beurk, tu n'es pas drôle. »

Derek enlève les couvertures et se glisse entre les draps pendant que Stiles se prépare pour se mettre au lit. Une fois que Stiles finit par revenir dans le lit, ils se retrouvent allongés, l'un en face l'autre, dans l'obscurité.

«J'espère que nous serons prêts lorsque les Alphas arriveront, » dit Derek.

« Nous le serons, » réplique Stiles. « Nous devons l'être. »

Derek s'interroge : doit-il mettre au courant Stiles de tout ce qui a occupé son esprit tout au long de la journée ? Il se décide finalement à sauter le pas. Il reprend la parole : « La nuit dernière, quand j'étais un loup, je me suis concentré sur les liens qui unissent les membres de la meute. »

« D'accord ,» dit Stiles. «C'est chouette, non? »

Derek acquiesce. « Oui. Les lignes qui symbolisaient les liens qui rattachent Cora et Jackson à la meute brillaient d'une lueur très vive. Ta ligne aussi brillait. » Stiles sourit et a l'air heureux d'entendre tout cela. «Mais il y avait d'autres liens. »

Stiles réagit au quart de tour. « Oh? Des liens qui renvoyaient à qui? A des gens de ta famille? »

Derek secoue la tête. « Je ne vois plus ces liens-là. Je les sens, ils sont toujours là, mais ils forment comme un espace négatif, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Non, je pense que c'étaient deux ensembles de liens et que l'un était connecté à la meute de Marjorie et l'autre à la meute de Scott. »

« Vraiment? » demande Stiles avec enthousiasme, en se redressant sur ses coudes. «C'est super. Et c'est logique. Tu as failli rejoindre la meute de Marjorie, et toi et Scott, vous faisiez presque partie de la même meute autrefois. »

« Ces liens sont attachés ensemble, donc il s'agit d'une connexion qui se fait en rapport avec tous les membres de la meute et non d'une connexion à un seul individu, » explique Derek et Stiles hoche la tête en haussant les sourcils, comme s'il efforçait de comprendre l'organisation théorique des liens qui gèrent les relations à l'intérieur d'une meute. « Ce n'est pas cela qui m'a cependant étonné. Il y avait encore plus de liens. Deux qui brillaient doucement, et trois qui luisaient plus faiblement. »

Derek peut voir que les méninges de Stiles se sont mises à s'activer, puis l'expression de son visage change dès qu'il commence, d'un seul coup, à comprendre de quoi il s'agit. « Ces liens représentent Boyd, Erica, Isaac, et les Argent. » Derek acquiesce. « Wow. C'est ... Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que ça peut être. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?»

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. C'est confus dans ma tête, je crois. Tout me donne l'impression d'arriver si soudainement. » Il soupire et à voix basse, il ajoute: « Et puis j'ai peur, aussi. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Stiles, quand ma famille est morte, j'ai pensé que je serais seul pour toujours, et puis Laura est morte, et j'ai su que ce que j'avais cru s'était réalisé et était vrai. Mais ensuite je t'ai rencontré avec Scott, j'ai mordu Jackson, Boyd, Erica, et Isaac, et j'ai retrouvé Cora. Mais j'ai perdu également tout cela. Il y a eu des moments où j'ai voulu mourir parce que je ressentais un tel vide après avoir si brusquement perdu ma meute... Mais j'ai repris contact avec Cora, et puis Jackson, et nous avons reformé une petite meute. J'étais heureux. J'avais une meute, certes toute petite, et j'avais une famille. Je n'étais pas seul. A présent, je t'ai, Boyd et Erica sont de retour, ainsi qu'Isaac, et j'ai forgé des alliances avec Scott et Marjorie. »

« C'est génial, Derek. »

Derek secoue la tête. « Non, ça ne l'est pas. Les Alphas arrivent. Ils ont détruit ma vie une fois, et maintenant, j'ai tellement plus à perdre encore. »

Stiles prend entre ses mains le visage de Derek. « Derek, tu ne perdras pas tout cette fois. Je te le promets. Nous allons gagner. »

Derek plonge son regard dans le visage illuminé d'espoir de Stiles, s'efforçant de le croire.

XXXXXXXXX

Les jours se succèdent. Rien ne se passe. Olivia, Derek, Boyd et Scott discutent, se demandant combien de temps encore la meute du Nevada devrait rester. Leur meute commence manifestement à leur manquer et ils commencent à trouver que c'est une perte de temps que de rester assis à ne rien faire.

Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde a fait jusqu'à présent : rien.

Ils organisent une autre réunion au cours de laquelle Chris leur fournit toutes les informations qu'il a réunies sur Deucalion. Il leur raconte qu'il a gardé un œil sur ce dernier pendant des années mais que Deucalion au cours des derniers mois semble s'être volatilisé. A partir des témoignages de Chris et de Boyd, on peut estimer que Deucalion savait qu'il était surveillé, et que bon nombre des sévices que Boyd et Erica ont subis ont été exécutés par d'autres Alphas sur ordre de Deucalion afin qu'il puisse pendant ce temps garder un profil bas. Et à présent, personne ne l'a vu depuis des mois.

Stiles va travailler, va chez Derek, rentre chez lui. Il joue aux cartes avec Cathy et les autres, et passe du temps dans l'atelier de Derek lorsque ce dernier se défoule en poursuivant ses travaux de menuiserie. Il prépare les repas pour son père, et fait des cauchemars sur la meute des Alphas la plupart des nuits. Si jamais il se met à réfléchir à ce qu'ils vont devoir tous affronter, il a aussitôt une attaque de panique.

Comme Stiles parvient néanmoins toujours à gérer n'importe quelle situation, il arrive à gérer tant bien que mal celle-ci. Ce qui est épuisant, c'est que tout le monde est sur les nerfs, à force d'attendre.

C'est pourquoi un jour Erica lui envoie un message pour qu'il vienne la chercher après le travail. Une fois qu'elle est dans la Jeep, elle s'affale sur le siège passager. « Je ne peux plus supporter cette attente, » dit-elle à Stiles pendant qu'il démarre en direction de la ville. « Je suis terrifiée. Je sais que c'est inévitable, qu'ils vont venir, mais Stiles, je ne peux pas retourner avec eux. Je préfère mourir.»

« Tu ne vas pas retourner avec eux, » lui assure Stiles en tendant son bras pour saisir sa main. « Tu n'es pas seule. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui vont faire barrage entre toi et les Alphas. »

« Le nombre n'a pas d' importance, » objecte Erica. Stiles remarque que ses mains continuent à se porter distraitement sur son visage où elle touche du bout des doigts ses cicatrices. « Tu ne les connais pas. Tu ne la connais pas _elle_. »

Stiles fait des cauchemars sur Deucalion, Ennis et Kali, et Erica fait des cauchemars sur Fiona. Il pense qu'il est anormal qu'ils vivent dans la terreur en pensant à ces différentes personnes, qu'il est anormal que les Alphas soient à ce point aussi ignobles. Stiles se demande combien d'autres personnes rêvent d'eux, combien d'autres personnes se recroquevillent sur elles-mêmes juste à leur pensée.

Stiles sait que lui et Derek s'en sont assez bien tirés. Qu'on leur ait arraché leurs souvenirs, ce n'est presque rien par rapport à ce que les Alphas ont fait subir à d'autres gens, à ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Derek avant d'effacer leur mémoire. Alors qu'il observe Erica frissonnante, qui frotte ses cicatrices sans en avoir même conscience, il se rend compte que leur sort aurait pu être bien pire.

Et ce sera pire cette fois-ci, il le sait. Si les Alphas gagnent, soit ils mourront tous, soit il seront torturés avec une telle cruauté qu'ils souhaiteront être morts.

« Putain, » s'exclame Stiles, en frottant ses cheveux avec sa main. « Putain que ça craint. Cette attente, cette anticipation du danger. »

« Exactement, » dit Erica. « Cela veut dire que nous avons besoin de nous distraire aujourd'hui. Nous empiffrer un max et faire quelque chose d'amusant. Ok ? »

Stiles hoche la tête. « Ok. »

Stiles laisse à Erica le choix du restaurant, et ils atterrissent donc dans une pizzeria en ville qu'elle aime bien. Stiles propose de partager une pizza, et elle prend un air scandalisé. « Commande ta propre pizza, » lui dit-elle, puis elle passe commande d'une pizza bolognaise aux boulettes de viande grande taille. La serveuse la dévisage avec scepticisme, et Stiles pour sa part, commande une petite pizza aux poivrons et aux champignons.

Il regarde, fasciné, Erica engouffrer une tranche après l'autre sans _jamais s'arrêter_ _._ Une chose qu'il a remarquée à propos d'Erica, c'est qu'elle mange énormément. Elle fout même la honte à Scott, qui peut pourtant manger plus que n'importe qui dans l'entourage de Stiles. Il trouve que cette façon de manger, chez Erica, est étrangement attendrissante, et sacrément impressionnante.

On apporte à Stiles une boîte en carton pour emporter les restes de pizza et la serveuse fixe bouche bée l'assiette vide d'Erica. Cette dernière se contente de décocher à la fille un sourire carnassier, légèrement outrancier sur les bords, et Stiles ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire.

Alors qu'ils quittent le restaurant, le téléphone de Stiles se met à vibrer dans sa poche, et il sourit quand il voit que c'est un texto de Derek.

 _Tu t'amuses bien avec Erica?_

 _Comment as-tu deviné que j'étais avec Erica?_

 _Boyd me l'a dit._ _Je termine la deuxième chaise aujourd'hui et je montre à Boyd quelques notions fondamentales à maîtriser pour travailler le bois._ _Jackson était censé passer à la maison aujourd'hui, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui ._ _Je pense qu'il est toujours en colère._

 _Jackson est un petit con._

 _Je suis au courant de ton opinion à son sujet._

 _Puisque tu ne partages pas cette opinion, mon devoir est de continuer à te rappeler ce fait._

« Tu envoies un SMS à Derek? » demande Erica, en jetant un coup d'œil indiscret par dessus l'épaule de Stiles. « Dis-lui de dire bonjour à Boyd de ma part. Et de lui dire que je l'aime. »

« Je ne suis pas ton messager! » s'écrie Stiles.

« Stiles, s'il te plaît? » Elle avance sa lèvre inférieure et lui fait de grands yeux de chiot, si bien que Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et transmet le message.

 _Pas question que je rapporte à Boyd qu'Erica a dit qu'elle l'aimait._

 _Elle a_ _dit que_ _si tu ne le faisais pas, elle allait te briser les jambes._ _Et je ne pense pas qu'elle plaisante._

 _Boyd a lu le message._ _Il a souri._

 _Je pense que ça a fait plaisir à Erica._

 _Bien._ _Une Erica heureuse est la meilleure des Erica._

 _Sans aucun doute, d'_ _autant plus_ _que je suis l'heureux élu qui traîne avec elle aujourd'hui._ _Voici un autre message que_ _tu peux_ _transmettre de ma part._ _Dis au loup -_ _garou grincheux avec une barbe que je l'aime._

 _:)_ _Je le_ _ferai si je le vois dans les parages._ _Il a_ _dit de te dire qu'il t'aime aussi._

Stiles se moque de leur manège ridicule, heureux qu'Erica ne lise plus ses messages par dessus son épaule. C'est déjà assez embarrassant pour Stiles et Derek d'être témoins de leur propre petit jeu débile, alors que ce sont eux qui en sont les initiateurs.

Tout en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche, Stiles dit: « Alors, pourquoi toi et Boyd vous ne vous prenez pas des téléphones portables? »

Erica hausse les épaules. « Je ne veux pas. »

« Mais… »

« Ecoute, Stiles, » dit Erica, d'un ton plus sévère qu'il ne s'y attendait. « Mes parents ne savent même pas que je suis revenue. Boyd n'arrive même pas à envisager de le dire à sa grand-mère, pas encore. Pas avec les Alphas dans les parages. Soit nos familles se feront tuer quand les Alphas nous retrouveront, soit quand nous nous volatiliserons à nouveau, notre disparition les tuera. Ou alors c'est vraiment notre mort, cette-fois-ci, qui les tuera. »

« Ça ne va pas arriver. »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! » s'exclame Erica. « Il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils pensent que nous sommes morts jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Si nous sommes encore vivants, alors ... peut-être. »

Stiles jette un coup d'œil aux alentours de la rue qui passe par le centre-ville de Beacon Hills. « Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils te voient ici ? »

Erica secoue la tête. « Je suis différente, et ce n'est pas comme si je sortais tout le temps en ville. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air très différente. » Erica fronce les sourcils, et il sait qu'elle ne le croit pas.

Ils vont voir un film, s'assoient tout à l'arrière de la salle de cinéma, peu fréquentée à cette heure et mangent trop de bonbons. Erica en mange trois boîtes, et Stiles ne parvient pas à terminer la sienne. Mais il a assez absorbé de sucre pour se sentir monté sur ressorts.

« Allons prendre une crème glacée, » suggère Erica plus tard, et Stiles la regarde comme si elle était folle.

« Comment peux-tu encore avoir faim? » demande-t-il.

« Loup-garou! »

Stiles lui sourit et ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais il n'en a pas l'occasion. Parce que, l'instant d'après, tout devient noir.

XXXXXXXX

Derek termine de fixer le premier pied à la troisième chaise et regarde son téléphone portable. Il est dix heures passées , mais Stiles n'a toujours pas envoyé de message. Il sait que Stiles a passé la soirée avec Erica, mais il n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis quelques heures. Il a envoyé un message à Stiles à plusieurs reprises, et ça ne lui ressemble pas de ne pas répondre, même quand il est occupé.

Derek reprend son travail.

Après onze heures du soir, Derek appelle Stiles. Le téléphone sonne et sonne, bascule ensuite sur la messagerie vocale de Stiles. Il pense à laisser un message, mais ne le fait finalement pas. Stiles est avec Erica, donc il va bien. Sa batterie est peut-être à plat. Ils sont peut-être au cinéma.

Derek essaie de continuer à travailler, mais il a l'impression que quelque chose cloche. Derek ne sait pas à quelle heure Stiles est attendu chez lui parce qu'il ne l'informe pas toujours de ce qu'il a prévu de faire quand il sort avec ses amis. Ils ont chacun leur jardin secret, dans lequel aucun d'entre eux ne s'immisce. Quand Derek fait des choses avec sa meute, il ne le dit pas à Stiles, et Stiles ne le tient pas au courant de ce qu'il fait avec la sienne.

Mais en règle générale, ils s'envoient des messages de temps à autre tout au long de la journée, et Stiles, plus souvent que Derek, envoie des commentaires impromptus et des pensées qui lui passent par la tête. Ils échangent aussi des messages généralement un peu avant d'aller se coucher. Quelque chose dans le fait que Stiles ne lui ait pas envoyé de SMS depuis plusieurs heures et n'ait pas décroché son téléphone l'inquiète.

Derek sort de son atelier, prend sa forme de Bêta et court à travers les bois jusqu'à la cabane où Boyd et Erica logent. Quand il sort de la forêt, il voit que Boyd se tient debout sur le porche, en train de l'attendre. Il fixe Derek de ses yeux illuminés de lueurs rouges.

« Derek, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Derek reprend sa forme humaine, tout en s'efforçant de calmer les battements de son cœur. Il sait que sa réaction est excessive à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps. Tout le monde est sur les dents, et l'ambiance générale pèse sur les nerfs de Derek. « Erica est-elle revenue? »

« Non, elle est toujours avec Stiles. Pourquoi? »

Derek respire lentement, lève les yeux vers le ciel, vers la lune croissante. « Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Je lui ai envoyé un texto et je l'ai appelé. »

« Tu penses que quelque chose ne va pas. »

« Je pense que je suis un petit ami foutrement parano, » admet Derek. «J'espère que c'est ce que je suis. »

Boyd considère pendant un moment Derek, puis dit : « Ça pourrait être eux. »

Derek secoue la tête. « Non, ils ne peuvent pas avoir Stiles. Ou Erica. »

Boyd se frotte les yeux, et quand il fixe à nouveau Derek, ce dernier s'aperçoit que Boyd s'est transformé en loup, et, instinctivement, il baisse les yeux par déférence pour l'Alpha qui lui fait face. «Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de ne pas en être sûrs. » Lorsque Derek lève de nouveau ses yeux vers Boyd, il est redevenu humain. « Ça n'est pas le genre de Stiles de ne pas te contacter. »

« Non, en effet. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

Derek passe une main dans ses cheveux. « S'il se trouve que je suis simplement un petit ami en pleine crise de paranoïa, je préfère n'alarmer personne pour l'instant. Alors, allons tous les deux à leur recherche. »

Boyd hoche la tête. « Je vais te rejoindre chez toi dans quelques minutes. »

Alors que Derek pique un sprint à travers les bois, son esprit se déchaîne, multipliant les scénarios. Stiles et Erica ligotés et torturés par les Alphas. Stiles et Erica morts, leurs cadavres abandonnés sur le bas côté de la route. Stiles et Erica ivres ou défoncés dans la Jeep de Stiles, et Stiles se mettant en colère parce que Derek ne lui fait pas confiance.

 _S'il vous plaît, faites que ce soit le dernier cas de figure qui se soit passé,_ pense Derek.

Derek fait irruption dans la maison si précipitamment que le battant de la porte claque contre le mur. Il ne pense pas aux autres occupants de la maison qui dorment dans leurs chambres pendant qu'il monte à l'étage et change rapidement ses bottes. Comme il se tient debout près de la commode et glisse son portefeuille dans sa poche arrière, Cora se penche sur le seuil de sa chambre, en bâillant. «Où vas-tu? »

Derek jette un regard rapide sur elle et songe à lui mentir, mais il en est incapable. Elle fait partie de la meute, elle est de la famille. Elle est digne de sa confiance, elle mérite qu'il lui parle. Une partie de lui pense qu'il doit s'autoriser de compter sur elle.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe avec certitude, » commence Derek , et Cora, immédiatement, se redresse, son attention éveillée par l'intonation inquiète perceptible dans la voix de son frère. « Mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Stiles depuis un certain temps. »

« Et alors? » demande Cora lentement.

« Il était avec Erica cet après-midi, » commence Derek alors qu'il passe devant elle et se met à descendre les marches de l'escalier. Cora le suit. « Elle n'est pas revenue. Stiles n'a pas répondu à mes textos, et il n'a pas répondu quand j'ai appelé. »

« Derek, tu ne penses pas… »

Derek se retourne pour lui faire face et répond, d'une voix entrecoupée : « Je pense à beaucoup de choses, Cora. »

Aussitôt, Cora le prend dans ses bras. Leur étreinte est brève, et elle recule. « Que puis-je faire? »

Derek commence par ne rien répondre, mais une petite voix tout au fond de sa tête murmure, _m_ _eute._ Il soupire bruyamment. « Boyd et moi allons à leur recherche,» explique Derek, et comme par enchantement, Boyd arrive dans la cour. « Tu peux nous aider. »

« Veux-tu que j'appelle Scott? »

Derek secoue la tête. « Pas encore. Il n'y a peut-être rien. » Mais plus il se tient debout là, devant sa maison, moins il le croit.

« Il va bien, » dit Cora en touchant son bras. « Ils vont bien tous les deux. »

« Je l'espère. »

« Que dois-je faire? »

Derek échange un regard avec Boyd. « Vérifie si Stiles est chez lui. Pendant ce temps-là, Boyd et moi, nous allons aller en ville, fouiller les salles de cinéma, les restaurants, ce genre d'endroits. »

« D'accord. »

Derek jette un œil sur la partie supérieure de la façade, à l'endroit où dort la meute du Nevada. Il espère qu'ils ne se sont pas réveillés. « Garde juste pour le moment le secret.» Elle hoche la tête. « Et appelle-moi dès que tu auras trouvé quoi que ce soit. »

Durant le trajet qui mène à la ville, Derek et Boyd n'échangent pas un mot. La tension dans la voiture est électrique, et Derek sait que Boyd est tout aussi inquiet qu'il l'est.

Ils ne trouvent rien pendant qu'ils sillonnent la ville en voiture. Aucun signe d'une Jeep quelque part, aucun indice de quoi que ce soit signalant la présence de Stiles. Cora appelle alors que Derek est en train de sillonner en voiture les allées du parking du cinéma. Le père de Stiles est chez lui, mais Stiles n'est pas là.

Derek rappelle sur le portable de Stiles , et il est directement dirigé sur la messagerie vocale. Il est presque minuit. « Quelque chose cloche, » déclare Derek. « Stiles répondrait au téléphone. Je sais qu'il le ferait. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » demande Boyd.

« Je vais aller chez Stiles et parler à son père. Je vais appeler Scott, Olivia, et Argent. »

« Laisse-moi en ville, » lui dit Boyd. « Je vais voir si je peux repérer une odeur. »

Derek acquiesce et tâche de se concentrer sur le plan qu'ils ont improvisé plus tôt au lieu de se focaliser sur ses craintes. L'étape suivante de leur plan est tout ce qui lui reste pour le moment. S'il doit réfléchir pour encore trouver une autre alternative, il n'est pas sûr qu'il sera en mesure de tenir le coup et de ne pas craquer.

Cora l'attend devant le porche des Stilinski quand il arrive dans l'allée et se gare derrière la voiture de patrouille. Il a envoyé un texto à Scott, qui a répondu qu'il est en route, et Olivia ainsi que Chris Argent vont arriver également. Derek se dirige à grands pas vers Cora qui demeure muette.

Derek sonne à la porte puis tape de grands coups sur le battant car il a senti que le shérif dort à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entend des pas lourds dans les escaliers, et ensuite les lumières du porche s'allument. Le shérif ouvre la porte, à moitié endormi, le visage chiffonné, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama et d'un t-shirt. A cette heure-ci, la ressemblance entre Stiles et son père est si saisissante que Derek sent le vent de la panique souffler sur sa nuque pour la première fois. Cora tourne la tête brusquement pour regarder son frère. A leur vue, le shérif prend d'abord un air étonné, puis tout de suite inquiet pendant que ses yeux passent de l'un à l'autre rapidement.

« Où est Stiles? »

« Nous ne savons pas, » avoue Derek. Le visage du shérif devient aussitôt livide et il fait un pas de côté pour les laisser entrer.

« Que veux-tu dire par là? » s'écrie le shérif. « Derek, que diable se passe-t-il ? »

Derek passe une main dans ses cheveux et regarde autour de lui, l'air perdu. « Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui. »

« Où est-il? Je supposais qu'il était avec toi. »

Tout en secouant la tête, Derek perçoit le son caractéristique de la moto de Scott qui approche au loin et déclare : « Il était avec Erica. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis avant-hier. »

Scott fait irruption dans la maison un instant plus tard. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Il regarde autour de lui, le visage aussitôt crispé d'inquiétude. « Où est Stiles? »

« Il a disparu, » dit le shérif.

« Quoi? » s'écrie Scott. « Qu'est-il arrivé? »

« Je ne sais pas! » crie Derek , et tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Derek sait qu'il ne peut pas s'autoriser à perdre son sang-froid, pas avec autant de paires d'yeux qui le scrutent. «Il m'a donné de ses nouvelles cet après-midi, et il allait très bien, et depuis, plus rien. »

« Je lui ai envoyé un texto ce matin, » dit Scott.

« Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis que je suis parti travailler, » affirme le shérif.

« Merde, » dit Derek.

« Ils sont là », déclare Scott. «N'est-ce pas? »

« Je pense que nous devons envisager qu'ils sont arrivés, » dit Derek en se laissant choir sur une chaise. Le shérif, qui demeure debout sans réaction, semble aussi dévasté que Derek se sent, puis il disparaît à l'étage.

« Nous le retrouverons, »affirme Cora tout en frottant le dos de Derek.

Derek demeure assis sur sa chaise, pendant que Cora le caresse, traçant avec sa main des cercles dans son dos pour l'apaiser. Scott appelle sa meute. Peu de temps après, Derek entend le SUV se garer, puis Olivia entre dans la maison. Cora explique ce qui se passe parce que Derek, de son côté, s'efforce de pas s'effondrer.

Tout ce qui obsède désormais son esprit, ce sont les souvenirs de Stiles dont il a pris connaissance récemment, de quelle façon il avait été torturé par les Alphas à la place de Stiles, et à ce que ça implique si Stiles a été enlevé, si Erica a été enlevée… et elle a été torturée tellement de fois par les Alphas. Et il n'a pas pu protéger Stiles, et maintenant Stiles pourrait bien ne jamais ...

Derek secoue la tête. _Non_ , s'admoneste-t- il. _Stiles sera de retour auprès de moi._ _Je ne peux pas le perdre à_ _nouveau._

«J'ai appelé Parrish, » dit le shérif en descendant les escaliers. Il a revêtu des habits de civil, de couleur sombre. Il a enfilé deux holsters d'épaule dans lesquels se trouvent des revolvers, et porte à la main un sac de sport noir. « Cela doit rester entre nous parce que nous avons affaire à des événements liés au surnaturel, mais Parrish va venir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire? » demande Cora au moment où le téléphone de Derek sonne. Le cœur de Derek s'emballe un instant car il pense, _Stiles appelle_ , mais c'est le nom de Lydia qui s'affiche sur son écran.

« Lydia? »

« Je pense qu'ils ont aussi enlevé Jackson, » s'écrie Lydia d'une voix proche de l'hystérie. Les yeux de Derek se posent rapidement sur Cora qui plaque ses mains sur sa bouche. « Je viens d'avoir au téléphone Scott, et alors j'ai appelé Jackson, mais il n'a pas répondu. Il est parti ce matin de chez Malia, et je l'ai appelée et elle m'a dit que tout s'était bien passé, et Danny ne l'a pas vu, et oh mon Dieu.»

« Stiles, Erica, et Jackson, » murmure Derek. « Merde. »

« Où es-tu? »

« Nous sommes chez Stiles. »

« Je serai là en quelques minutes. »

Derek raccroche et Cora souffle : « Pas Jackson, pas lui non plus. »

Il se force à se lever de sa chaise et va dans la salle à manger pour annoncer à Scott ce que Lydia vient de lui dire. Scott fronce les sourcils. « Je n'arrive pas à contacter Liam, ni Mason. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Isaac, Allison et Chris arrivent à leur tour, vêtus de leur équipement de chasseur et transportant plus d'armes que nécessaire pour trois personnes, et Derek pense : _Voilà, ça commence enfin._

XXXXXXXX

Alors qu'il revient à lui, Stiles grogne. Sa tête lui fait un mal d'enfer. Il lève la main pour tâter l'endroit qui l'élance, et sent immédiatement sous ses doigts que c'est humide. « Merde. »

« Dieu merci, Stilinski n'est pas mort, » annonce la voix de Jackson.

« Tu es ici, »parvient à répliquer Stiles, bien que sa voix soit rauque et que ses inflexions trahissent son épuisement. « Je ne suis sûrement pas au Paradis. »

« Oh, nous sommes sans aucun doute en enfer, » rétorque une autre voix. Stiles cligne des paupières et regarde autour de lui. Tout est encore flou.

« Liam? »

« Et moi, » dit Mason.

« Qui d'autre? »

« Juste Erica, » déclare Jackson. « Mais elle reste sans réaction depuis qu'on vous a amenés tous les deux ici. »

Stiles se redresse, et est soudain pris de nausée. Il ferme les yeux et inspire, s'efforçant de ne pas céder à son haut-le-cœur pour éviter de vomir. Quand la nausée est passée, il ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui. Ils sont regroupés dans le coin d'une pièce spacieuse. Jackson est assis en face de lui, il a l'air sale, mais il semble par ailleurs ne pas avoir été blessé. Liam est à côté de Stiles et semble à peu près dans le même état que Jackson. Mason est assis juste à côté de Liam et a une lèvre recouverte de sang. Erica est blottie dans un coin, et leur tourne le dos.

« Hé, Erica? »

« Nous avons tout essayé, » dit Liam. « Elle n'a ni parlé ni bougé. »

« Elle est pétrifiée de terreur, » fait remarquer Stiles.

« Oh, nous pouvons le sentir, » rétorque Jackson.

« Ils l'ont autrefois torturée. Dieu seul sait ce qui se peut se passer dans sa tête, » marmonne Stiles. Il se lève pour se faire une meilleure idée de ce qui les entoure. La pièce, banale, ressemble à n'importe quelle pièce vide que l'on rencontre partout dans bon nombre de bâtiments. Elle est de la taille d'une salle de classe ou d'une salle de conférence, sans fenêtres ou sans autre porte que celle qui permet d'entrer ou de sortir.

« Est-ce que la pièce est entourée d'aconit? » demande Stiles, et les autres font un signe de tête pour acquiescer.

« Et elle est verrouillée, » ajoute Mason. «J'ai essayé de l'ouvrir, mais sans résultat. »

« Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici? »

« Des heures, » répond Jackson. « Vous deux, vous êtes arrivés après moi, et eux, ils sont les derniers arrivés. »

« Ils doivent savoir maintenant que nous avons disparu, » affirme Stiles en se rasseyant. «Derek a dû le comprendre quand il a vu que je ne lui ai pas envoyé de message et que je ne l'ai pas appelé, ou il a dû le comprendre lorsque Boyd s'est rendu compte qu'Erica n'était pas rentrée chez eux. »

« Je devais passer la nuit avec Lydia ce soir, » dit Jackson.

« Corey et Hayden vont se demander pourquoi nous ne répondons pas à leurs appels, » ajoute Mason.

« D'accord, donc les meutes sont au courant que nous avons disparu, » dit Stiles, tout en se demandant pourquoi ils avaient été enlevés les premiers. L'identité des ravisseurs est évidente mais Stiles se demande pour quelle raison on les a choisis. « Au moins, c'est toujours ça de pris. Maintenant, il faut espérer qu'ils pourront nous retrouver. »

Stiles passe le quart d'heure qui suit à essayer de parler à Erica, mais elle ne lui répond pas. Au moment précis où il abandonne et où son mal de tête atroce se rappelle à lui, la porte s'ouvre. Liam et Mason se pelotonnent l'un contre l'autre, Jackson a l'air affolé, et Stiles essaie de ne pas trembler. Erica ne bronche pas.

La femme qui entre est petite, menue, et sa tête est coiffée d'une masse de boucles noires serrées. Ses yeux sont vert clair, et lorsqu'elle s'approche d'eux, ils se mettent à étinceler d'une lueur rouge vif . Derrière elle, se trouvent trois autres loups, mais Stiles ne parvient pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle. Sa bouche se déforme en un sourire cruel.

 _Fiona._

Stiles pense, _j'ai vaincu le Nogitsune et retrouvé mes souvenirs._ _Je peux affronter et supporter cette situation jusqu'à ce que les meutes arrivent._ Il la dévisage, et espère simplement qu'il sera assez fort pour lui tenir tête.

« Bien, bien, bien, » dit-elle. De sa personne ne se dégagent ni une réelle prestance ni une réelle autorité, et cette constatation étonne Stiles. Vu la façon dont Boyd et Erica avaient parlé d'elle, il s'attendait à rencontrer quelqu'un de très différent. Il soupçonne qu'elle utilise son apparence inoffensive à son avantage, qu'elle laisse les gens la sous-estimer. Stiles sait qu'il ne doit pas commettre cette erreur.

Fiona les dévisage un à un, avec soin, puis regarde la silhouette d'Erica, recroquevillée dans un coin, tremblante. « Ah, mon jouet préféré est de retour. Erica, » ronronne Fiona, et Erica laisse échapper une plainte déchirante, entre le sanglot et le gémissement.

Stiles bondit sur ses pieds, vacillant légèrement quand il se retrouve debout. « Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez? » demande-t-il sur un ton déterminé, bien que la tête lui tourne.

Fiona braque brusquement ses yeux cruels sur lui, et confronté à la puissance qui émane de son regard d'Alpha, il comprend maintenant pourquoi elle est si terrifiante. Il sait qu'il doit se taire, qu'il doit renoncer à la défier, mais il ne peut pas agir ainsi. Il doit détourner son attention d'Erica. Peut-être que cette diversion leur permettra de gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent sortir de cette situation. Cela permettra aussi de préserver Erica de tout préjudice qui s'ajouterait à ceux qu'elle a déjà subis.

Fiona penche la tête et inspire. « Tu es l'humain de Hale, » dit-elle. « Duke parlait parfois de toi. »

« Ah, mon vieil ami Deucalion. Ce bon vieux Duke et moi, c'est une longue histoire. Kidnapping, torture, effacement de la mémoire. C'était le bon temps, le bon vieux temps !» débite Stiles d'un ton léger. « Où est-il, au fait ? »

Fiona l'ignore et jette un coup d'oeil rapide sur les trois autres. « Soit tu es un homme courageux, soit tu es incroyablement stupide. Les loups savent qu'il ne faut pas me parler, et l'autre humain est terrifié. » Stiles glisse un œil vers l'endroit où Mason est ramassé sur lui-même, blotti contre Liam.

« Ce sont des bébés, ils ne savent donc pas de quelle manière ils doivent s'adresser à vous, et Jackson ne veut pas vous parler ; à ce propos, estimez-vous chanceuse de ne pas avoir à lui parler.»

Fiona éclate de rire, et ses yeux rouges s'écarquillent. « Tu es amusant. » Elle se rapproche de Stiles, se penche tout près, et inhale. « Duke disait que tu étais puissant, mais je pense qu'il avait tort. Tu sens tout simplement ... le néant, l'indifférence. » Elle recule, et Stiles essaie de garder son calme alors qu'il sent la panique monter en lui.

 _Tu sens le néant, l'indifférence._ Les mots s'enroulent autour de sa gorge, menacent de l'étouffer.

 _Néant, indifférence._

Fiona devine qu'elle a touché chez lui une corde sensible, et sa bouche se tord en un rictus. «Oh, tu le sais fort bien, non? Qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche en toi. » Elle se penche à nouveau tout près de lui, et Stiles frissonne, les poils sur sa peau se hérissent. Désormais, les paroles de Fiona résonnent dans sa tête et il doit résister à l'envie de la frapper. « Il y a une part d'obscurité en toi, humain. Je peux presque en sentir la saveur. »

« Ne l'écoute pas, Stiles! » s'exclame Liam.

Fiona se tourne vers lui, découvrant ses dents et grognant. Liam laisse retomber sa tête en signe de soumission, et l'un des Alphas s'avance vers lui et le gifle en plein visage.

Fiona se retourne vers Stiles et saisit son visage dans sa paume griffue, puis elle serre le poing et les pointes acérées de ses griffes s'enfoncent dans sa peau. « Tu ferais un très bon Bêta, » dit-elle, et le cœur de Stiles se met à galoper. « Toute cette noirceur en toi te rendrait puissant, à condition d'être dirigé par un bon chef. Mon soldat loup à moi. » Elle rit et lâche le visage de Stiles, tandis que l'Alpha qui a giflé Liam marche cette fois vers lui, le frappe au ventre et le fait tomber au sol. Stiles se plie en deux et vomit une partie du repas qu'il avait mangé plus tôt dans la journée.

« A présent, » dit Fiona, en se tournant vers Erica. « Retour à la raison de ma venue ici.» Elle s'accroupit et passe une main griffue dans les cheveux d'Erica puis sur son dos. On entend distinctement Erica sangloter et Stiles essaie de se relever, mais l'Alpha le repousse en arrière sur le sol. Stiles, dans un craquement sinistre, heurte sa tête contre le mur de ciment derrière lui, et sa vision devient floue.

« Erica, »chantonne Fiona. « Tu m'as manqué, mon petit animal de compagnie. » Erica essaie de se plaquer contre le mur pour échapper à Fiona, mais toute tentative d'esquive s'avère impossible. « Tu m'as déçue. Fuir comme tu l'as fait avec Boyd. » Elle exprime sa désapprobation en claquant sa langue, tout en secouant la tête. « Je vais juste devoir te rappeler ce qui se passe quand tu me rends malheureuse. »

Au grand étonnement de Stiles, Jackson se jette sur Fiona. « Laissez-la tranquille! » Il frappe Fiona, mais en un clin d'œil, deux des Alphas saisissent Jackson par les bras tandis que le troisième lui donne des coups de poing au visage, encore et encore.

« Assez, » ordonne Fiona, qui s'est entre temps remise debout et défroisse sa chemise. Elle grogne en regardant Jackson, et bien que son visage soit ensanglanté et que son œil soit à moitié fermé, ce dernier réplique par un grondement, refusant de se soumettre, même si Stiles peut imaginer à quel point cela doit être dur pour lui.

Ensuite, Stiles n'en croit pas ses yeux, mais Fiona se met à sourire. Elle tend la main et saisit le menton de Jackson, et ses griffes s'enfoncent assez profondément dans sa chair pour en faire jaillir du sang. « On dirait que je viens de trouver un nouveau jouet, » dit- elle. « Ce sera amusant de te briser. Et tu es si joli. Presque _trop_ joli. » Elle fait un signe de la tête aux Alphas qui le tiennent. «Emmenez-le. » Elle baisse les yeux vers Erica et ricane. « Si pathétique, recroquevillée comme un petit animal blessé. Je reviendrai pour toi très bientôt, Erica. Mais maintenant, je vais faire joujou avec ton ami. »

« Non! »crie Stiles en tentant de se lever, mais sa vision est restée floue à cause de son choc à la tête, et quand il met sa main par terre, elle glisse dans le vomi. « Ne vous avisez pas de le toucher! » Ils ignorent ses cris et font sortir Jackson de la pièce. « Jackson! » hurle Stiles. « JACKSON! »

La porte claque, et le son assourdissant du verrou qui se ferme retentit dans la salle.

« Stiles, est-ce que tu vas bien? » demande Liam pendant que lui et Mason accourent pour aider Stiles à se remettre debout.

« J'ai glissé dans mon propre vomi, » dit Stiles, et il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Les lumières de la pièce sont trop fortes, et il espère vraiment qu'il ne va pas mourir avec du vomi sur sa main. «Je ne sais pas si la situation peut devenir encore plus critique qu'elle ne l'est déjà.»

C'est alors qu'il entend les cris parfaitement reconnaissables de Jackson et que les lumières se mettent à trembler ; il se penche en avant et vomit à nouveau, pile sur la jambe de Liam.

XXXXXXXX

Le shérif, Parrish, Chris Argent, et Scott sont penchés sur la table de la salle à manger des Stilinski, examinant une carte de Beacon Hills. La meute du Nevada est partie avec Boyd, Hayden et Corey, et ils s'efforcent ensemble de repérer des traces d'odeurs. Kira et Cora sont assises sur le canapé, Lydia s'est installée entre elles et Allison est assise sur le sol, aux pieds de Lydia. Isaac se tient si près de Derek que leurs épaules se touchent, et, pour le moment, la proximité d'Isaac est la seule chose qui empêche Derek de devenir fou.

Toute la maison est imprégnée de l'odeur de Stiles et il ne cesse de jeter des coups d'oeil furtifs en direction des escaliers qui mènent là où, il le sait, se trouve sa chambre. Il a envie de se transformer en loup et de s'enfouir sous les draps du lit de Stiles, mais il sait que ça n'aidera pas à le retrouver et qu'il ne peut pas le faire. Il pense à Jackson, à Erica. Il devine ce que les Alphas sont en train probablement de leur infliger, et cela le rend malade. Rester ici, les bras croisés à ne rien faire, à attendre que quelqu'un trouve enfin une solution à leurs problèmes le rend dingue. Chaque fois qu'il sent que la situation devient trop éprouvante pour Derek, Isaac tend la main, la pose sur son épaule et la serre.

Derek ne lève même pas les yeux lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. « Désolé, je suis en retard, » s'excuse Danny. « J'étais parti à San Francisco. Je crois que je sais comment les retrouver. »

« Quoi ?» s'écrie Derek en même temps que le shérif. Scott commence à poser à Danny plusieurs questions en rafale alors que ce dernier ouvre son ordinateur portable, branche des cordons menant à des périphériques externes. Derek ne connaît pas même pas les termes exacts qui désignent tous ces trucs.

Derek vient se mettre à côté du shérif pendant que l'ordinateur de Danny démarre enfin. Danny chasse d'un petit coup la main de Scott lorsqu'elle s'approche de l'écran.

Tout en tapant sur le clavier, Danny explique : « L'année dernière, Stiles est venu me voir. Il voulait que je l'aide à faire quelque chose pour être sûr que si jamais il disparaissait à nouveau, comme avec le Nogitsune, on pourrait le retrouver. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant, » dit Scott.

Danny lève ses yeux de l'écran assez longtemps pour lui lancer un coup d'œil rapide. «Personne ne le savait, sauf moi. Je lui ai dit que c'était une idée stupide parce que la probabilité qu'il soit de nouveau possédé par une entité quelconque était mince, mais il a insisté. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que son père soit de nouveau confronté à des moments pénibles s'il venait à disparaître.

« Alors, » poursuit Danny tout en tendant le bras pour appuyer sur le bouton d'un des périphériques externes, « je l'ai micropucé, enfin, je pense que c'est la meilleure façon de décrire ce que j'ai fait.»

« Tu as micropucé mon fils? » s'écrie le shérif.

Danny lui sourit. « D'une certaine façon. Stiles et moi avons implanté ce petit appareil sous sa peau. Ce dispositif est indétectable à moins que vous sachiez qu'il est là, et il ne fonctionne pas tant qu'il n'est pas activé par le mot de passe. Je suis la seule personne qui soit au courant de tout cela, et je ne connais même pas le mot de passe. »

« Alors, comment vas-tu retrouver Stiles si tu ne le connais pas? » dit Derek en grinçant des dents.

« Il a mis le mot de passe dans un fichier crypté sur son disque dur. » Danny appuie sur l'un des périphériques. « Avec le mot de passe, la micropuce est activée et je peux retrouver Stiles. »

«C'est du pur génie, » proclame Scott.

« Pas du pur génie, » affirme Lydia en entrant dans la pièce, et tout le monde la regarde. «Mais c'est pratique. » Danny lui décoche un sourire en coin.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait fait cela, » dit le shérif, en secouant la tête.

« Je peux le croire, » intervient Derek. « Sa plus grande crainte est de redevenir un jour cette chose. Il ne voulait pas perdre de nouveau le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit et il aurait tout fait pour empêcher qu'une telle situation se reproduise. »

Danny jure plusieurs fois pendant qu'il tape sur les touches du clavier, puis il pointe son doigt vers l'écran. « Là, » dit-il. « Je les ai trouvés. »

« Dieu merci,» s'exclame le shérif qui se précipite vers la table pour rejoindre Scott, Parrish et Chris. Derek se contente de les regarder, incapable de croire qu'ils savent où ils se trouvent maintenant.

« Je sais où c'est, » déclare Chris.

Scott s'éloigne pour appeler Hayden tandis que Derek se dirige vers le shérif, qui a les yeux toujours rivés sur l'écran. Un point vert clignote, isolé, sur une carte, et Derek pense, _C'est Stiles._

« On dirait qu'il savait, » chuchote le shérif. « Qu'il serait de nouveau enlevé. »

« Je pense que Stiles a appris à être paré à toute éventualité, » réplique Derek. « Tous les dangers que nous avons traversés ne lui ont pas laissé d'autre option que d'agir ainsi.»

Le shérif passe une main sur son visage. « Crois-tu… »

« Je le crois, » l'interrompt Derek, incapable de laisser le shérif exprimer par les mots sa pensée. Il sait que le shérif pense aussi que Stiles a été blessé ou encore pire, mais il ne peut pas le laisser être obnubilé par cette idée. « Je pense que Stiles va gérer cette situation tout comme il a déjà géré par le passé les difficultés auxquelles il a été confronté. Stiles est l'homme le plus fort que j'aie jamais rencontré. » Le shérif fronce les sourcils en regardant l'écran. L'inquiétude se lit sur son visage, mais la détermination galvanise aussi chaque fibre de son être. « Je pense que c'est de famille. »

Le shérif se tourne vers Derek et soutient son regard pendant un instant, avant de tendre la main et de la poser sur l'épaule de ce dernier. « Merci, Derek. Maintenant, nous allons retrouver notre bien le plus précieux. »

XXXXXXXX

Stiles pense que les cuisses de Liam font un oreiller très confortable et le lui dit. Liam s'esclaffe. « Je veillerai à ne pas le répéter à Derek. J'aime mon visage tel qu'il l'est. »

« Derek ne te ferait pas de mal, » dit Stiles. « C'est un mec réglo qui suit les lois de la meute. Genre, il peut grogner et sembler très grincheux, ce qui est vraiment juste dû à ses sourcils parce que son jeu de sourcils est hyper expressif, mais c'est le genre de type qui place les intérêts de la meute au-dessus de tout. Tu es un loup, Scott t'a mordu, et Scott et Derek ont cette étrange connexion entre eux que personne ne comprend, mais cela signifie que, automatiquement et par extension, tu fais partie de la meute de Derek et c'est pourquoi il ne se permettrait pas de réduire en purée ton visage. Peut-être qu'il te bousculerait juste un petit peu. »

« Ta tête a tapé fort ? » demande Mason.

« Oh oui, putain, très fort, » répond Stiles. Sa tête lui fait vraiment, _vraiment_ mal. Genre, il a l'impression que son cerveau pourrait dégouliner de la plaie qui se trouve à l'arrière de son crâne. Liam appuie avec sa paume sur la tête de Stiles et draine une partie de sa douleur, mais comme lors des trois fois précédentes où il a déjà effectué ce geste, ce procédé ne fait que rendre la douleur tout juste supportable. Au moins n'est-elle plus aussi atroce.

Les lumières clignotent à nouveau au-dessus de sa tête, mais Stiles n'entend plus Jackson hurler. Il pense cependant que Liam peut encore l'entendre, vu la manière dont il se raidit et jette un regard furtif vers la porte, à la dérobée. C'est du moins ainsi que Stiles interprète son comportement.

Mason parle à Stiles pour tâcher de l'empêcher de s'endormir, ou peut-être de sombrer dans le coma, et Stiles commence à perdre toute notion de temps. Il se demande pourquoi Derek ne l'a pas encore retrouvé, pourquoi les Alphas les ont enlevés sans les utiliser pour obtenir quelque chose en contrepartie, et quels sont leurs projets.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvre à nouveau et que Fiona et ses sbires arrivent dans la pièce, Stiles décide de lui poser des questions. « Pourquoi nous avez-vous enlevés ? » demande-t-il alors qu'il se redresse sur ses pieds. Liam essaie de l'arrêter, mais il échappe à sa prise. Les lumières sont encore trop brillantes, et tout ce qui l'entoure lui semble sonner faux, mais Stiles s'efforce de ne pas se focaliser sur ces impressions. « A quoi ça sert de nous retenir prisonniers si personne ne sait que nous avons disparu ? »

Fiona pose de nouveau un regard amusé sur lui, comme elle l'a déjà fait auparavant. Stiles a vraiment envie de faire disparaître de son visage cette expression-là. Ça ne l'amuse pas du tout, lui. Il est sacrément furieux, merde. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'ils ne savent pas que vous avez disparu ? » Stiles devient livide. « Nous les surveillons : ils sont en train de fouiller la ville depuis quelques heures, pour essayer de repérer la trace quelconque d'une odeur. Mais il n'y a rien. »

Lassée de Stiles, Fiona se tourne vers Erica, qui n'a toujours pas bougé de l'endroit où elle s'est réfugiée. « Il est temps d'y aller, Erica. »

« Non! » s'exclame Stiles, en essayant de s'interposer et de se placer devant Erica, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire, c'est de perdre son équilibre et de tomber au sol. Il rampe alors devant Erica et fusille du regard Fiona. « Vous ne la toucherez pas. »

Les yeux de Fiona deviennent rouge sang et elle grogne. « Je suis en train de perdre patience avec toi, l'humain. Greg, relève ce garçon. Je vais le laisser assister au spectacle et ensuite, je le mordrai.»

Stiles commence à envoyer des coups de pied lorsque l'Alpha répondant au nom de Greg s'approche de lui, mais l'Alpha trébuche car Liam l'attaque. « Liam, non! » crie Stiles. Deux des sbires de Fiona frappent aussitôt Liam pendant que Greg, débarrassé de lui, relève brutalement Stiles. Une vive douleur foudroie son bras et son crâne. Il regarde, horrifié, Fiona qui tente d'attraper Erica tandis que cette dernière, redevenue à moitié sauvage, se tourne vers elle, en grognant, prête à l'attaquer. Le rire de Fiona résonne dans la pièce.

Mais son rire se tarit d'un seul coup lorsque des bruits de coups de feu retentissent . Stiles tourne d'un geste vif la tête vers la porte, sur le seuil de laquelle son père se tient debout aux côtés de Chris Argent. Il tient dans ses mains un fusil de chasse. L'un des Alphas qui frappait Liam se fige, et tout le monde garde les yeux fixés sur la porte. Scott, Boyd et Derek apparaissent derrière le père de Stiles et Chris, et leurs yeux étincellent.

Personne ne bouge pendant un instant. Tout à coup, Stiles sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, puis il est traîné loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ensuite, tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il y a un grand tumulte, qu'il se sent poussé, qu'il traverse un mur, que des plaques de plâtre bon marché, des débris de bois et de ciment tombent en morceaux autour de lui, pendant que Greg se rue dans la pièce voisine, l'agrippant toujours. Fiona court devant Greg, entraînant Erica à sa suite.

Il entend un des loups grogner, il pense qu'il s'agit de Boyd, et ce bruit est suivi d'un autre grognement qu'il identifie alors comme celui de Derek. Puis il reconnaît Scott. La pression dans la tête de Stiles augmente, et tout autour de lui commence à tourner. _Je vais m'évanouir_ , pense-t-il.

Il est précipité à terre à côté d'Erica, et jette un coup d'œil pour voir où il se trouve après avoir relevé la tête. Il aperçoit Jackson enchaîné dans un des coins de la pièce, la tête ballante, les yeux fermés. Stiles se retourne vers l'endroit où il entend des bruits de pas précipités, et il se rend compte qu'ils se trouvent dans une immense pièce. Il y a des boîtes et des meubles disséminés sur toute la surface, et plus d'Alphas qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Même en comptant la meute du Nevada et les Argent, du point de vue des effectifs, la meute de Fiona les surpasse largement en nombre.

 _Putain,_ pense Stiles. _On est tous morts._

« Boyd, » dit Fiona, souriante. Lorsque le shérif et Chris passent par la porte de la pièce où elle se tient debout, ils pointent leurs armes sur elle. « Ah-ah! Si vous me tuez alors, » -elle jette un regard par dessus son épaule et tout à coup, Stiles se sent soulevé du sol et il sent des griffes se poser sur son cou. « L'être humain meurt. Ce qui est dommage, parce que je voudrais tellement, mais vraiment tellement en faire mon Bêta. »

« Ne le touche pas ! » hurle Derek alors qu'il commence à se ruer vers elle, mais Boyd tend la main et saisit son bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Derek Hale, » s'écrie Fiona, en les dévisageant rapidement. « Et Scott McCall. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous deux. Duke a toujours parlé en des termes _si élogieux_ de vous. Un bien piètre Alpha issu de la dynastie des Hale, triste, solitaire, pathétique, qui est d'ailleurs si pathétique qu'il n'est même plus un Alpha et le _vrai_ Alpha. » Elle crache ce titre comme s'il l'offensait. «Je ne comprendrai jamais l'obsession qu'il avait développée à votre égard. S'il avait fait correctement son travail et vous avait tués la première fois, il nous aurait épargné tous ces embarras. Mais non, il voulait Scott, et il voulait le dernier Alpha de la dynastie des Hale. »

« Où est-il? » demande Scott . « Dites-lui de se montrer. »

Fiona éclate de rire, et personne ne bronche. « _Deucalion_ . C'était un minable, il est revenu la queue entre les jambes alors qu'il avait été mis en échec par un vrai Alpha qui n'était qu'un adolescent et un Alpha devenu Bêta, tragiquement pitoyable. Tout son discours absurde de vengeance qui ne concernait que vous, ignorant tout le reste, se concentrant uniquement sur vous... » Elle prend un ton railleur. «Il n'était pas apte à nous diriger. Il l'a prouvé à partir du moment où une partie de notre meute a été décimée lorsqu'il a eu affaire à vous. »

« Où est-il? » répète Scott.

Fiona sourit. « Pourquoi demander après lui ? Je l'ai tué, bien sûr. » Stiles regarde l'onde de choc que cette nouvelle provoque se propager sur les visages des membres de sa meute. «Il était un fantoche grotesque, un Alpha raté, veule et pathétique. En l'espace de quelques mois, en tant qu'Alpha, j'ai rattrapé la plupart des erreurs qu'il a commises. Sauf… » Les yeux de Fiona se posent sur Boyd puis sur Erica. «La fuite de ces deux individus. Mais les choses ont tourné finalement à notre avantage, parce que leur évasion nous a permis d'attirer ici un vrai Alpha, ainsi que le dernier rejeton mâle de la lignée de Talia Hale, et… » dit-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil sur Olivia et Cathy, « une partie de la dynastie éloignée des Hale. »

« Tu ne gagneras pas, Fiona, » dit Boyd, d'une voix profonde et ferme.

« Oh, Boyd, comme tu as grandi. Regarde-toi avec tous les jolis pouvoirs d'Alpha que tu as volés. Je ne sais pas comment tu es parvenu à tuer un des membres de ma meute, mais si un Bêta a pu le vaincre, alors bon débarras. Dommage que tu ne me rejoignes pas. J'aurais pu tirer parti d'un Alpha puissant comme toi. Ce sera dommage de te tuer. Je t'ai toujours apprécié mais je préfère Erica. » Boyd gronde, et deux des Alphas le chargent. Puis, c'est le chaos.

Stiles est projeté encore une fois à terre, pendant que l'Alpha qui le retenait fonce en avant pour protéger Fiona. Stiles rampe vers Erica, puis la secoue. « Erica, hé, Erica. C'est la merde, et nous avons besoin de toi. Boyd a besoin de toi. »

Erica relève brusquement la tête, complètement transformée, en grognant, et ses yeux, devenus bleus, brillent. « Erica, tu ne peux pas te contenter de foncer dans le tas en te comportant comme un animal sauvage. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir te faire tuer alors que je viens juste de te retrouver. S'il te plaît, Erica, ressaisis-toi et reviens-nous saine et sauve. »

« Je t'entends, Stiles, » dit-elle, d'une voix grondante et bestiale. « Ma meute a besoin de moi. » Elle hurle, assez fort pour que Stiles soit contraint de se couvrir les oreilles avec ses mains, puis elle se met à courir, bondissant au coeur de la bataille.

Stiles ne sait pas quoi faire, parce qu'il est blessé et n'a pas d'arme, mais il sait qu'il doit agir. Il se lève et observe le combat, et il en vient à la conclusion que sa meute est en train de se faire battre à plate couture, même avec l'aide de la meute du Nevada. Il voit Lydia traverser la pièce en courant pour rejoindre Jackson, tout en esquivant les corps qui volent dans les airs. Son père tire des balles d'aconit sur les loups avec Hayden et Kira à ses côtés, et Stiles regarde, horrifié, Yvonne projetée dans les airs s'écraser contre un mur.

 _Trouve quelque chose,_ se dit Stiles. Ses yeux scrutent la foule des combattants à la recherche de Derek, et il l'aperçoit enfin. Il est en train de combattre deux Alphas. Alors que Stiles commence à se diriger vers lui, il voit l'un des Alphas attraper soudain les bras de Derek par derrière et le second se ruer vers la gorge de Derek.

« DEREK! »hurle Stiles au moment précis où il éprouve la sensation que l'intérieur de son crâne explose. Il crie, son corps est trop chaud, tout autour de lui est devenu trop lumineux.

Et puis, encore une fois, tout devient noir.

XXXXXXXX

Derek se débat pour se dégager de la prise de l'Alpha tout en regardant les griffes arriver vers sa gorge. Son cerveau panique tandis que son corps continue de lutter, parce que _ça ne peut pas être en train de se passer, ça ne peut pas être vrai._ Quelque part , loin derrière lui, il entend Stiles crier son nom.

C'est alors que Derek se retrouve plaqué au sol très violemment, par une force invisible. Les Alphas ont été également projetés à terre, et Derek se relève immédiatement. Tout le monde, dans la pièce, se redresse, à l'endroit où chacun a été précipité sur le sol, et tous se regardent, troublés. Lorsque Derek se tourne pour regarder Stiles, il a le souffle coupé.

Stiles est debout, à côté de l'endroit où la bataille se déroulait, et une faible lueur dorée forme un halo autour de lui. Cela ressemble à de minuscules flocons d'or tourbillonnant lentement autour de lui, dans un nuage de poussière translucide et scintillante. Ses yeux sont fermés et il demeure immobile, comme une statue. Lorsque Derek s'avance d'un pas vers lui, il la sent.

Ellle chante dans ses veines, dans ses muscles, et son chant se répand dans chacun de ses membres. Et quand Derek baisse les yeux vers ses mains, il peut voir de légères traces nimbées d'or scintillant sur sa peau.

 _L'étincelle de Stiles._

Derek contemple, émerveillé, Stiles alors que l'un des Alphas se rue sur lui. Lorsque Derek contre-attaque, il n'a pas besoin de voir la façon dont son adversaire traverse la pièce en volant dans les airs pour savoir qu'il est devenu plus fort. Il peut sentir, chaque fois qu'il respire, affluer dans son corps la nouvelle puissance que Stiles lui procure. Il se tourne vers le second Alpha, qui prend un air affolé et s'enfuit.

Derek accourt vers Stiles, et arrive auprès de lui en même temps que le shérif et Scott. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »demande le shérif. Il tend son bras à travers la brume d'or pour saisir par l'épaule Stiles et le secouer, mais son fils reste immobile.

« C'est son étincelle, » répond Derek. « Je peux la sentir qui circule à travers tout mon corps. »

« Je la sens, moi aussi, » affirme Scott et Derek le regarde, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat. Elles sont là, les mêmes lueurs d'or pâle, nimbant la peau de Scott.

Derek jette un regard autour de lui, et l'étincelle est partout, faible miroitement doré scintillant sur la peau de chacun des membres de la meute. « Il nous donne à tous de la force, » dit Derek. « Cette puissance se manifeste en moi avec plus de force, mais elle est disséminée à travers toute la meute. »

« Combien de temps ce phénomène va-t-il durer? » demande Scott. « Et pourquoi est-ce que Stiles brille, comme s'il était recouvert de paillettes dorées ? »

« Il brille ? » s'étonne le shérif, tout en tirant un coup de feu sur un loup qui se dirigeait vers eux. Derek regarde le shérif et se rend compte que les humains ne doivent pas être capables de voir l'aura qui entoure Stiles.

« Nous devons profiter de l'avantage que nous donne ce phénomène, » déclare Derek. «Avant qu'il n'arrive à son terme. »

Le shérif reste aux côtés de Stiles alors que Derek s'engage à nouveau dans la mêlée. Il se débarrasse facilement d'un Alpha qui l'a attaqué, puis se précipite au secours de Mason, Hayden et Cathy qui se battent contre un groupe d'Alphas. Le corps d'Hayden brille aussi légèrement, et lorsque Derek passe devant Boyd et Cora, il se rend compte qu'eux aussi brillent. Peut-être que grâce à cela, ils vont réussir à vaincre les Alphas.

« Derek! » hurle le shérif, puis un coup de feu retentit. « Scott! » Derek jette un coup d'oeil vers le shérif et Stiles, et le shérif tire à nouveau pendant que Fiona et quatre de ses Alphas s'approchent dangereusement de lui et de son fils.

Derek rugit et bondit vers eux, se métamorphosant complètement en loup au milieu de sa course. Sous sa forme de loup, il sent la puissance de l'étincelle de Stiles couler dans son sang. Il saute par-dessus les Alphas et atterrit sur ses pattes devant le shérif, s'interposant entre les Stilinski et leurs adversaires. Il découvre ses crocs et grogne.

« Je vais te tuer, » proclame Fiona en fixant Derek tandis que les autres loups poursuivent le combat plus loin dans la pièce. Il lutte contre l'instinct naturel qui lui dicte de se plier à son pouvoir d'Alpha et sent l'étincelle de Stiles lui procurer l'énergie dont il a besoin pour les protéger, lui et son père.

Scott et Liam s'approchent tout doucement derrière Fiona et sa garde rapprochée, et l' un des Alphas, debout à côté d'elle, se retourne et grogne. Fiona dit: « Duke s'est trompé à propos de l'humain. Il est _encore infiniment_ _beaucoup_ plus puissant que Duke ne le croyait, parce qu'il ne l'aurait jamais relâché dans la nature s'il avait compris à quel point il était puissant. Quel imbécile. C'est une bonne chose qu'il soit déjà mort parce que sinon je le tuerais à l'instant pour le punir de son idiotie. »

« Tu as perdu, Fiona, » dit Scott. « Abandonne le combat avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Tais-toi, microbe, »rétorque-t-elle d'un ton sec sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. Ses yeux sont toujours rivés sur Stiles et Derek meurt d'envie de déchirer sa gorge à coups de dents, mais il reste là, montant la garde devant Stiles et son père, les protégeant.

« Fiona !» La voix de Boyd résonne avec force à travers la pièce. Le combat a cessé autour d'eux, la meute a neutralisé la plupart des Alphas après les avoir ligotés et observe ce qui se passe en retrait.

Fiona ignore Boyd et fait un pas de plus en direction de Stiles. Derek se tapit au sol, adoptant une position d'attaque, et Cora bondit à ses côtés, transformée en loup, suivie d'Olivia, de Parrish et de Kira. Cora découvre ses crocs et grogne, et Derek remarque que le katana de Kira goutte de sang, mais elle semble aller bien.

« Fiona, c'est fini, » dit Boyd alors qu'il se rapproche, flanqué d'Erica et d'Isaac et suivi de Cathy et d'Esuardo.

Elle se tourne vers Boyd en grondant. Il gronde à son tour, émettant un grognement profond, menaçant, qui envoie un frisson le long de l'échine de Derek, mais il ne fait aucun mouvement. Les yeux de Fiona se posent sur Erica, et elle sourit. « Je t'ai manqué? » Erica grogne en la regardant.

« Tu es prise au piège, » dit Scott. « Personne n'est obligé de mourir aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, c'est là que tu as tort, » réplique Fiona, les yeux toujours fixés sur Erica. Elle bondit sur Erica à une vitesse que Derek a rarement vue chez un loup, et l'espace d'une seconde insoutenable, Derek pense qu'elle va la tuer.

Mais rapide comme l'éclair, Boyd l'intercepte, et ils roulent l'un sur l'autre, leurs membres enchevêtrés, grognant, mordant. Boyd finit par immobiliser Fiona sur son dos, mais ne lui donne pas le coup de grâce. Ils se regardent, grondant, respirant lourdement.

Tout en maintenant Fiona à terre, Boyd jette un coup d'œil sur Erica, et leurs yeux se rencontrent. Erica secoue la tête. Boyd hoche à son tout la tête, et les traits de son visage reprennent un aspect normal. Il se déplace pour l'attacher, mais au moment où Fiona repère qu'il relâché sa garde, elle plonge sa main dans le ventre de Boyd.

« Boyd! » crie Erica , et elle se dirige vers Fiona et lui , suivie d'Isaac, d'Olivia, et d'Hayden.

Fiona éclate de rire et vrille sa main dans la plaie, Boyd lève alors son bras et avant même que Derek ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit, il lui tranche la gorge, puis s'effondre sur elle.

« Boyd! »sanglote Erica, en le saisissant par les épaules pour l'enlever du corps de Fiona et le mettre sur ses genoux. Son torse entier est presque noir de sang. Erica berce sa tête sur ses genoux, et Boyd lève une main griffue vers son visage.

« Plus de pleurs. Plus jamais, » souffle Boyd, d'une voix faible. « Tu es en sécurité, mon amour. Et tu es trop belle pour pleurer. » Il ferme les yeux, et Derek fait un effort pour capter les battements de son cœur et trouver le fil d'or brillant qui mène jusqu'à lui.

« Nous devons l'emmener chez Deaton, » décrète Isaac, en s'agenouillant près d'Erica.

Olivia se met à genoux à côté de Fiona et l'examine. « Elle est morte. »

Cette nouvelle semble secouer les Alphas. Derek gronde en direction de ceux qui sont en face d'eux, et l'un d'entre eux lève ses mains en signe de soumission.

Scott s'avance, ses yeux étincelants, exprimant pleinement sa puissance d'Alpha poussée au maximum. «Personne d'autre ne doit mourir, » annonce-t-il. Isaac, Ford, Cathy, et Danny soulèvent le corps de Boyd et l'évacuent vers la sortie et Erica les accompagne, refusant de lâcher sa main. Les yeux de Derek se posent rapidement sur les Alphas qui regardent Scott, puis il jette un coup d'œil vers Stiles. Les lueurs dorées s'estompent autour de lui, et Derek se métamorphose à nouveau, se redressant sur ses deux jambes.

Il tend le bras pour toucher Stiles lorsqu'il entend un des Alphas dire : « C'était son plan.»

Un autre s'écrie: « Je ne veux pas mourir à cause de cette salope complètement cinglée. »

Étant donné que Derek se moque complètement de la politique inter-lupine et des accords de paix entre meutes, il laisse le soin à Scott de gérer tout ça. Il se concentre sur Stiles, dont la peau est brûlante comme la braise sous sa paume. « Il est bouillant, » dit Derek.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demande le shérif .

Derek se rapproche de Stiles, pénétrant dans les derniers lambeaux de brume dorée qui subsistent autour de lui. Dès qu'il entre dans la brume, elle s'enroule en volutes autour de lui et son corps se sent galvanisé d'énergie et par sa connexion à Stiles. C'est un moment incroyablement intense, et il se demande si Stiles va se souvenir de tout cela. Il n'a toujours pas bougé ni ouvert ses yeux.

Avec précaution, Derek se penche, place son bras sous les jambes de Stiles et le soulève. Immédiatement, l'or qui nimbe son corps se dissipe, et le corps de Stiles se relâche dans ses bras. « Nous devons l'emmener chez Deaton ,» dit Derek. Puis il se tourne vers Cora, qui a repris sa forme habituelle et est debout, entièrement nue, tout comme lui, et lui donne une série de directives : « Lydia a détaché Jackson. Aide-la à le transporter et à l'emmener chez Deaton . Prenez aussi avec vous Liam et Mason. Ils doivent être examinés. Et embarquez avec vous n'importe qui d'autre qui a été blessé. Prenez ma voiture. Je vais aller dans la voiture du shérif. »

Derek jette un coup d'oeil à Scott, qui, avec l'aide d'Olivia et de Chris Argent, est en train de négocier un traité avec les Alphas. Le cadavre de Fiona gît sur le sol, tel quel, et Derek ne lui jette pas un seul regard pendant qu'il transporte Stiles et sort de la pièce. Il y a beaucoup de sang et des morceaux de chair qui jonchent le sol, mais Derek se félicite qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul corps à terre.

Les phares de la voiture de patrouille clignotent pendant que le shérif déverrouille le système de fermeture derrière lui, et Derek ouvre la porte arrière. Il installe délicatement à l'intérieur du véhicule Stiles. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés et il n'a toujours pas bougé, et quand Derek entreprend de poser sa tête sur le siège, il sent qu'il y a du sang coagulé à l'arrière de son crâne. Cependant, Stiles respire normalement et son rythme cardiaque est vigoureux, si bien que Derek refuse de céder à la panique. Stiles est là, et il ira _très bien._ Il doit garder la foi.

« Tiens, fils, » dit le shérif d'une voix douce. Derek se retourne, et le shérif tient dans ses mains un pantalon de survêtement. « Je n'aimerais pas devoir t'arrêter pour outrage à la pudeur. » Il adresse Derek un sourire un peu crispé avant de regagner le siège côté conducteur.

Derek enfile le pantalon et commence à fermer la porte, mais se ravise et jette vite un coup d'œil à l'arrière du SUV, à l'endroit où Stiles est couché. Il soupire, puis se glisse sur la banquette arrière et place avec délicatesse la tête de Stiles sur ses genoux. Le shérif se tourne rapidement pour les regarder avant de démarrer le moteur et de commencer à rouler.

Derek laisse courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles et contemple son visage. Il ne cesse de se répéter en son for intérieur, _Stiles est ici._ _Tu l'as retrouvé._ _Il est en sécurité._

XXXXXXXX

La clinique commence déjà à grouiller de monde quand Derek transporte Stiles à l'intérieur. La plupart des membres de la meute du Nevada sont là, ainsi qu'Erica et Isaac. Derek passe devant tout le monde et emmène Stiles dans l'une des salles d'examen. Allison et Esuardo sont en train de soigner les blessures infligées par les Alphas, qui mettent plus de temps à guérir, et Yvonne tient son bras. Derek pense qu'il a dû être cassé une deuxième fois pour être réparé. Danny a sa chemise déchirée, des bandages sur son bras, et une contusion sur le visage, et Kira a quelques égratignures et écorchures sans gravité.

Boyd est allongé sur l'une des tables d'examen, immobile, et Erica tient sa main pendant que des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de ses joues. Lorsque Derek entre dans la pièce, Deaton lève les yeux du corps de Boyd qu'il est en train d'examiner et de soigner.

« Installe-le sur l'autre table,» ordonne Deaton pendant qu'il se penche à nouveau sur Boyd.

Avec précaution, Derek allonge Stiles sur la surface froide et métallique de la table. Après l'avoir installé, il caresse doucement quelques mèches de cheveux pour les écarter de son front. Stiles est pâle, mais sa respiration est régulière et son rythme cardiaque vigoureux, se répète-t-il. Une main se pose sur son épaule , et Derek se retourne pour découvrir le shérif qui se tient debout derrière lui et lui fait un petit sourire.

« Il va aller bien, » dit le shérif. Il fait un signe de la tête en direction de la table où Boyd est couché. « Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre a besoin de toute ton attention en ce moment.» Derek baisse les yeux sur Stiles, et le shérif serre son épaule. « Je vais rester avec lui. Il va bien, Derek. C'est fini. »

Derek déglutit et laisse courir ses doigts le long de la joue de Stiles avant de rejoindre Erica. Elle est nimbée d'un halo de peur et de souffrance, et Derek, d'un geste hésitant, passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Erica se tourne vers lui et appuie son visage contre son cou. Derek la sent trembler contre son corps.

Assez doucement pour que seulement Derek puisse l'entendre, Erica murmure : « Je ne peux pas le perdre. Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. »

D'une voix tout aussi imperceptible, Derek répond: « Tu ne vas pas le perdre. Boyd est un Alpha. Il est fort. »

« Elle a gâché ma vie, » dit Erica. « Et la dernière chose qu'elle a essayé de faire, c'était de m'enlever la seule personne sans qui je ne peux pas vivre. »

«Elle _a essayé_ , » dit Derek en détachant bien les syllabes.

Erica lève la tête pour regarder Boyd. « Je suis tellement faible. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger, pas plus que la meute. Je n'ai pas réussi à la combattre. J'étais tout simplement tétanisée de terreur.» Elle laisse retomber sa tête.

Derek met un doigt sous son menton pour soulever son visage. Elle le regarde avec ses grands yeux marron, noyés par le désespoir. « Tu es l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connais, Erica Reyes. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, tu es toujours debout. Tu as combattu aux côtés de ta meute. Tu es tout sauf faible. »

Erica abandonne la main de Boyd assez longtemps pour jeter ses bras autour de son cou. Derek inhale son parfum pendant qu'elle s'agrippe à lui, et il a l'impression que quelque chose grandit et s'installe en lui pendant qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Elle chuchote alors : « Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je suis contente que nous t'ayons retrouvé. »

«Vous m'avez manqué aussi, » réplique Derek. « Plus que vous ne le saurez jamais. »

Derek reste auprès d'Erica pendant que Deaton s'affaire, tout en jetant des coups d'oeil toutes les cinq minutes vers l'endroit où le shérif, assis aux côtés de Stiles, surveille son fils. Lorsqu'il entend soudain des gens entrer dans la clinique, et qu'il sent immédiatement les odeurs de Cora et de Jackson, Derek se tourne vers la porte de la salle d'examen. Tout de suite après, Cora pénètre dans la pièce. Elle porte Jackson toute seule, et est immédiatement suivie de Lydia, dont le beau visage est entaché de sang. Liam arrive après elle, il boîte et a mis son bras sur l'épaule de Mason pour que ce dernier le soutienne, et enfin Corey et Hayden font leur entrée. On peut voir que chacun d'eux a connu des jours meilleurs.

Derek passe sa main le long du bras d'Erica avant d'aller à la rencontre de Cora. «Comment va-t-il? » demande Derek pendant qu'il examine le corps inanimé de Jackson dans les bras de sa sœur. Il y a des traces de brûlures sur sa peau qui ne guérissent pas, et le sang a formé une croûte sous son nez et autour de ses oreilles. Il émane de lui une légère odeur qui ressemble à celle de la chair et des cheveux brûlés.

Lydia lui répond : « Il n'a pas bougé. Il a un pouls, mais il ... il ... » Elle cesse de parler et regarde Derek d'un air furieux pendant que des larmes embuent ses yeux.

Derek tend son bras et prend sa main. « Il va s'en remettre »

« Vraiment? » demande-t-elle du tac au tac. « Ne me parle pas comme à une enfant, Derek. »

« Je ne te parle pas comme à une enfant, »poursuit-il patiemment. « Il fait aussi partie de ma famille. »

Elle lui jette un coup d'œil rapide, surprise, comme si cette pensée ne l'avait jamais effleurée, puis son regard s'adoucit. « Je suppose qu'il en fait partie. Je pense que je l'oublie parfois. » Elle tourne son regard vers Cora qui est en train d'allonger Jackson sur la table. « Je pense qu'il l'oublie parfois, lui aussi. »

Deaton leur donne des instructions pour les informer sur la manière dont ils peuvent l'aider, mais la plupart d'entre eux se contentent de rester à côté de Deaton pendant qu'il soigne Boyd. Jackson et Stiles sont toujours dans un état stable, et les autres blessés se font eux-mêmes des pansements, les loups commençant lentement à guérir.

Derek est assis avec le shérif auprès de Stiles lorsqu'il entend soudain Lydia hoqueter. Il arrive à ses côtés en un éclair.

« Ne me dis pas que tu pleures sur mon sort, » croasse Jackson, d'une voix rauque et âpre. « Je pensais que tu étais plus forte que cela. »

Lydia rit à travers ses larmes. « Tu es un vrai petit con! Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça, Jackson Whittemore. Je n'apprécie pas que quoi que ce soit me fasse pleurer. Et si tu te fais tuer, je te ramènerai à la vie, juste pour avoir le plaisir de te tuer de mes propres mains. ».

Jackson lui adresse un petit sourire, et Lydia se penche pour déposer délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Quand elle se redresse, Jackson jette un coup d'œil à côté d'elle et aperçoit Derek et Cora debout, l'un à côté de l'autre, qui le fixent . « C'est vraiment flippant que tous les deux vous me fixiez comme ça. »

Cora lui grogne dessus tout en l'étreignant. « Ne me fais plus jamais peur comme ça! Je ne peux pas te perdre, espèce de tête de noeud. »

« Je sens bien combien tu m'aimes, Cora » plaisante Jackson, mais il la serre entre ses bras très fort. Quand elle se détache de son étreinte, elle regarde Jackson puis Derek d'un air maladroit, puis prend par le bras Lydia, leur permettant ainsi de se retrouver entre eux pour avoir un semblant d'intimité.

Derek et Jackson ne font au départ que se dévisager. Enfin, juste pour détendre l'atmosphère qui est tendue, Derek lui demande: « Comment ont-ils fait pour t'attraper ? »

« J'étais parti de chez Malia et je rentrais à la maison. Je me suis arrêté pour prendre de l'essence, et ils m'ont frappé sur la tête. Je me suis réveillé seul dans la pièce où tu nous as retrouvés. ».

Derek fronce les sourcils. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Comme si j'avais été torturé par une garce complètement givrée. »

Derek baisse les yeux sur Jackson. Il sait qu'il doit dire quelque chose, mais il n'est tout simplement pas sûr de ce qu'il doit dire. Il finit par déclarer: « Je suis content que tu ailles bien. J'étais vraiment inquiet. »

Jackson ricane. « Vraiment? Je pensais que tu t'inquiétais beaucoup plus pour Stiles et pour la meute du Nevada. »

Derek gronde et fait étinceler ses yeux. « Ne joue pas le rôle de l'idiot qui s'apitoie sur lui-même, Jackson. Tu fais partie de ma _famille, bordel !_ » Jackson lève le menton avec un air de défi, comme s'il contestait l'emploi même de ces termes. Derek est trop fatigué et bien trop à cran pour endurer encore ces conneries. « Mais enfin, bon sang, Jackson, je t'ai mordu. Tu es de mon sang. Nous avons passé l'année dernière à bâtir ensemble cette meute avec Cora. Que d'autres loups fassent leur retour et qu'une autre meute vienne nous rendre visite ne va pas changer ce fait. » Jackson se trouble, laisse tomber son masque, l'espace d'un instant. Il a écarquillé ses yeux, l'expression de son regard est devenue vulnérable, d'une façon qu'il affiche très rarement en public. « Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, alors tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter. Tu auras toujours ta place auprès de moi. J'ai construit une maison non pas pour que moi seul j'en aie une, mais pour que _toi aussi_ tu puisses en avoir une. »

Jackson déglutit et hoche la tête. Il détourne les yeux, son regard devient vague, puis il arbore un sourire narquois et lâche : « Je pense que toute cette bataille t'a ramolli le ciboulot. »

« Ah bon? » demande Derek, amusé.

« Bien sûr que oui, parce que je ne suis absolument pas inquiet au sujet de la place que j'occupe dans la meute. Je suis un putain de Hale, bordel de merde. Mes racines sont ici.»

Derek lève les yeux au ciel, et passe sa main le long du cou de Jackson. «Ta place est auprès de nous. Même si tu es vraiment un trou du cul exaspérant. »

La bouche de Jackson se tord en un rictus. « Ce doit être dans les gènes. »

Derek lui adresse un sourire ironique. « Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien. »

« Est-ce que vous deux, vous en avez terminé avec votre minute retrouvailles sirupeuses jusqu'à la nausée, dignes d'un téléfilm sentimental de début d'après-midi pour ménagères esseulées ? » les coupe Cora tout en collant son flanc contre celui de Derek.

« Oh tais-toi, » rétorque vivement Derek sans cependant une seule nuance d'agacement dans son intonation. « Tu l'aimes aussi. »

«Je vous aime tous les deux, en dépit de ce que me dicte le bon sens. »

Derek laisse Jackson avec Lydia et se dirige vers la table d'examen où Deaton termine de soigner Boyd. Erica tient toujours sa main. « Doc dit qu'il va s'en tirer, »annonce Erica.

« Boyd a eu beaucoup de chance. S'il était resté un Bêta, il serait mort, mais ses pouvoirs de guérison en tant qu'Alpha conjugués à l'étincelle de Stiles l'ont aidé à survivre à la gravité de ses blessures. Il s'en est fallu de peu… »

Derek embrasse Erica sur la tempe. « Tu vois? » lui dit-il. « Nous avons gagné. »

XXXXXXXX

Stiles revient lentement à lui. Autour de lui se trouve une brume d'or qui s'estompe peu à peu. Il a chaud et se sent en sécurité jusqu'à ce que l'or disparaisse, et il a l'impression d'avoir envie de mourir. Sa tête lui fait un mal de chien. Il est pratiquement sûr que les battements de son cœur vont marteler son crâne jusqu'à l'ouvrir en deux et que des débris de son cerveau vont éclabousser le sol.

«Quel tableau réjouissant, » soupire son père. « Je suppose que sa capacité à déblatérer à voix haute sans en avoir conscience et à évoquer les scénarios les plus catastrophiques signifie qu'il va bien.»

« Ses signes vitaux sont bons, donc oui ,» répond Deaton.

Gardant les yeux fermés, Stiles essaie de comprendre où il est et ce qui s'est passé. Les images qui lui viennent à l'esprit sont floues, une pièce, Fiona, Erica dans un coin, Derek attaqué par deux Alphas...

« Derek! » crie Stiles, paniqué, se redressant brutalement et le regrettant aussitôt. Il parvient à peine à se retenir de vomir. « Où est Derek? »

« Calme-toi. Je suis ici. » La voix de Derek coule sur lui, et il sent le contact de mains familières sur ses bras. Tout brille autour de lui, mais sa vision commence à s'ajuster à ce qui l'environne. Il est dans la clinique de Deaton, et il est entouré de son père, de Deaton et de Derek.

« Tu n'es pas mort,» dit Stiles.

Derek secoue la tête et sourit. « Non. Je ne suis pas mort. »

Stiles regarde autour de lui, voit Jackson et Boyd allongés sur les autres tables, Erica, Lydia, Danny, Cora, Isaac et Allison qui sont tous debout, auprès d'eux. Il ne reconnaît personne d'autre. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où est Scott? Et tous les autres? »

« Scott est en train de négocier un traité avec la meute des Alphas, en compagnie d'Olivia et d'Argent, » explique Derek. « Tout le monde va très bien. La meute du Nevada est retournée à la maison, et la meute de Scott est partie. Rallonge-toi. Tu es blessé. »

« Je le sais, » réplique d'un ton plat Stiles pendant qu'il laisse Derek l'aider à se coucher. « Ma tête me fait un mal de tous les diables. »

« Il est plus que probable que tu aies subi une commotion cérébrale, » explique Deaton. «Je vais t'examiner et ensuite ton père devra t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé? Est-ce que je me suis évanoui? »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien? » demande Derek, et Stiles secoue la tête et regrette immédiatement de l'avoir fait, tant elle l'élance aussitôt.

« Tu as commencé en quelque sorte à luire, » raconte Derek. « Tu étais debout, immobile comme une statue, et tout le monde, sauf la meute du Nevada, a commencé à émettre des lueurs dorées. »

« Hein? » Stiles a du mal saisir le sens des paroles de Derek, surtout parce que son esprit est confus, comme s'il était plongé dans un brouillard épais.

« Ton étincelle, » lui dit Deaton. « Ton étincelle a non seulement galvanisé la puissance de Derek en lui fournissant de l'énergie mais elle a également donné un coup de fouet à la puissance guerrière de sa meute et de celle de Scott. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible? » demande Stiles.

« Tu es connecté à chacun d'entre eux, » poursuit Deaton. « Au lieu de laisser le flux de ton étincelle seulement couler en Derek, tu as été capable de développer l'influence de ton étincelle de manière à pouvoir l'étendre à tes deux meutes. »

« Mes deux meutes, » dit Stiles, l'air troublé. « Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je ne peux pas faire partie de deux meutes. »

« Mais c'est pourtant bien ce qui se passe,» reprend Deaton. «C'est la seule façon d'expliquer comment ton pouvoir a pu s'étendre à tout le monde. Les humains ne sont pas astreints aux mêmes allégeances que les loups faisant partie d'une meute, et le fait, de surcroît, que tu sois une étincelle, cela contribue également à rendre les règles floues. Tu t'es engagé à servir deux meutes au lieu de privilégier l'une par rapport à l'autre. »

Stiles regarde Derek, bouche bée.

« Il y a autre chose, » déclare Deaton et Stiles pense, _Bien sûr, voyons, qu'il y a autre chose._ « Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ton étincelle ne fait pas de toi un magicien. Pendant le combat, lorsque tu as déclenché ton étincelle, le flux de la magie du Nemeton, poussée à sa puissance maximale, a été en mesure de couler à travers toi. Tu as absorbé la magie du Nemeton pendant un certain temps, et la raison pour laquelle tu es resté immobile comme les autres l'ont décrit, c'est parce que le Nemeton t'a utilisé comme une sorte de matériau conducteur. Ce phénomène a contribué à décupler encore plus la puissance de frappe de la meute, et, à travers toi, l' équilibre a été restauré, comme le désirait le Nemeton. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment ce soi-disant équilibre a-t-il pu être restauré à travers moi?»

« Les meutes ne seraient pas parvenues à vaincre les Alphas si tu n'avais pas été là. Et grâce à la victoire sur les Alphas, l'énergie s'est redistribuée et rééquilibrée. Fiona a été éliminée, les autres Alphas vont passer un accord, et les membres de la meute touchés par les événements antérieurs provoqués par le Nemeton sont revenus à Beacon Hills pour prendre un nouveau départ. Équilibre. »

Stiles ferme ses yeux et marmonne : « Ma tête me fait mal. » Le shérif et Derek lâchent un petit rire.

« Tu peux dormir sur tes deux oreilles, maintenant, Stiles. C'est fini. Le Nemeton est entré de nouveau en sommeil. »

Le shérif conduit Stiles à l'hôpital, et Derek les accompagne parce qu'il ne veut pas quitter Stiles. Ce dernier ne s'en plaint pas. A l'hôpital, Melissa le prend en charge dès qu'elle le voit arriver, et Scott reste dans la salle d'attente avec son père et Derek pendant que le médecin finit de l'examiner. Il a une commotion cérébrale, et le médecin lui a conseillé de se ménager les jours suivants.

Scott, Olivia, et Argent ont obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires pour retrouver les Bêtas qui ont été capturés, et Olivia a donc envoyé Cathy, Esuardo, Paul, et Ford, accompagnés d'Hayden, Kira, Corey, Allison, et Isaac, à leur campement et quartier général pour aller y secourir les Bêtas. Comme les Alphas ont affirmé qu'ils avaient tous suivi les ordres de Fiona, parce qu'ils craignaient pour leur vie, ils ont été renvoyés chez eux en étant avertis que chacun de leurs mouvements seraient surveillés, et que toute la force de frappe des chasseurs et des autres meutes s'abattrait sur eux si jamais ils faisaient encore des histoires. Stiles ne sait pas s'il est vraiment satisfait de l'accord qui a été passé avec les Alphas, mais Fiona et Deucalion sont morts, alors il se dit qu'il peut accepter les choix de Scott et d'Olivia, qui ont voulu faire preuve de miséricorde plutôt que de prendre une décision qui aurait provoqué d'autres morts.

Derek et le shérif aident Stiles à s'installer dans sa chambre quand ils rentrent chez les Stilinski. Une fois que Stiles est assis dos contre la tête de lit, Derek , pour sa part, s'assied au pied du lit et son père le regarde fixement . « Papa, je vais bien. »

« Tu m'as fait peur, fiston. » Il secoue la tête. « Je me fais trop vieux pour supporter que tu sois kidnappé et blessé. »

Stiles lui adresse un sourire désabusé. « La prochaine fois, je veillerai à dire tout ça à mon ravisseur . »

Le shérif s'assied à côté de Stiles et l'attire contre lui, le serre très fort dans ses bras, sans relâcher son étreinte pendant un bon moment. Ça ne dérange pas Stiles, au contraire. Il est émotionnellement et physiquement épuisé, et il se sent bien, là, enveloppé des bras puissants de son père.

Lorsque son père relâche enfin son étreinte, leurs yeux sont humides. « Je suis content que tu ailles bien. »

« Moi aussi. »

«C'est une bonne chose que tu aies eu cette micropuce implantée dans ton corps, » dit le shérif, en lançant à Stiles un regard éloquent.

Stiles se sent un peu penaud. «J'espérais que je n'aurais pas à l'utiliser. Je ... Je ne pouvais pas vivre à nouveau ça. » Il pense à son père et à ses amis qui étaient partis à sa recherche, à plusieurs reprises. Il avait pris Danny à part au début de la dernière année de lycée et lui avait demandé s'il y avait un moyen pour eux de le retrouver facilement si jamais quelque chose arrivait et qu'il disparaissait de nouveau. A l'époque, il avait eu peur que le Nogitsune revienne le posséder. Il ne s'attendait pas à être kidnappé.

Le shérif hoche la tête, montrant qu'il comprend sa décision et ils échangent un regard plein de connivence. « Maintenant, tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu as subi une commotion cérébrale. Cela veut dire que tu ne dois faire aucun effort, que ce soit un effort mental ou un effort physique. » Le shérif lui lance un regard aigu.

Les joues de Stiles se mettent à chauffer. « Papa, je viens de vivre une grande aventure surnaturelle, très éprouvante. Rester allongé sur ce lit est tout ce qui va m'arriver dans un futur proche. Derek va veiller sur moi pour s'assurer que mes symptômes ne s'aggravent pas, alors ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu es mon fils. Je m'inquiéterai toujours. » Le shérif tapote Stiles sur la jambe, puis descend du lit. Il serre l'épaule de Derek avant de sortir de la chambre.

Une fois que son père est parti, Stiles contemple Derek pendant quelques instants. «C'est terminé,» finit par dire Stiles. « Les Alphas sont vaincus. Deucalion et Fiona sont morts. Nous sommes tous en vie et en sécurité. » Derek acquiesce et Stiles ajoute :« Alors pourquoi je me sens à ce point si mal ? »

Derek se lève afin de pouvoir s'allonger aux côtés de Stiles et prendre sa main. « Deaton a dit que tu serais lessivé pendant quelques jours à cause de ton étincelle et d'autres choses liées au Nemeton. En plus, tu as une commotion cérébrale. »

« Exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, » se plaint Stiles. « Des dommages cérébraux. »

« Hé, » dit Derek doucement. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Stiles regarde au du fond de sa chambre, sans détourner ses yeux du mur. « Fiona a dit qu'elle voulait faire de moi son Bêta parce qu'il y avait une part d'obscurité en moi. Que j'étais vide et indifférent.» Il marque une pause, puis dit: « Je savais que j'étais profondément ravagé . Elle l'a confirmé. »

« Fiona était folle et malfaisante, » déclare Derek. « Tu ne peux pas accorder de crédit à tout ce qu'elle a dit. Tu as des cicatrices. Il y a une part d'obscurité en toi à cause des épreuves que tu as traversées, mais Stiles, nous souffrons tous du même problème. Moi, Cora, Jackson, Boyd et Erica, Isaac et Allison, même Scott. Chaque personne est une déclinaison de nuances de gris; aucun être n'est tout à fait bon ni tout à fait mauvais. Mais Stiles… » Derek se tourne vers Stiles et met ses mains en coupe autour de son visage, le forçant ainsi à le regarder. « Je te connais. Tu es un être bon. Si tu étais rempli d'obscurité ou de néant, tu ne serais pas en mesure d'aider tes meutes. C'était toi qui luisais, illuminé d'or brillant, Stiles, pas entouré par les ténèbres. Tu ne pourrais pas avoir brillé de cette manière s'il n'y avait pas de lumière à l'intérieur de toi. »

Stiles tâche de dissimuler son émotion pendant qu'il regarde le visage de Derek. « Crois-tu vraiment cela? »

Derek acquiesce. « Je le crois. J'ai senti ton pouvoir couler à travers moi, et ce n'était pas sombre. C'était chaleureux et lumineux, et cela m'a fait sentir plus léger et plus fort. C'était bien toi. »

Stiles s'écroule contre Derek, son corps tremble comme si tout le poids de ce qu'il avait vécu dernièrement s'abattait sur ses épaules. Derek ne dit rien, le tient simplement dans ses bras chauds, réconfortants, pendant que Stiles essaie de se convaincre que peut-être, _juste peut-être_ , tout est fini.

XXXXXXXX

A cause de sa commotion cérébrale , Stiles doit se ménager au cours des deux semaines suivantes. La direction de Brico Dépôt n'est pas vraiment ravie d'apprendre qu'il ne pourra pas venir travailler pendant quelques jours, mais Stiles s'en moque. Il ne conserve ce travail stupide que parce qu'il lui permet de s'occuper, et en outre il aime aider son père à faire les courses.

Les membres de la meute de Marjorie qui étaient encore restés à Beacon Hills quittent la ville le lendemain de la bataille, et Derek vient voir Stiles pour l'informer de ce qui a été découvert au campement des Alphas. Plus de vingt Bêtas provenant de différentes meutes y étaient détenus. Allison, Isaac et Kira sont restés avec la meute du Nevada pour aider les Bêtas à être pris en charge pour recevoir des soins médicaux, qui leur ont été prodigués par des émissaires des environs et des médecins rattachés à différentes meutes. En revanche, ceux qui étaient valides ont pu retourner directement dans leurs meutes d'origine. Chris Argent et Parrish ont également fait le déplacement sur le campement pour travailler de concert avec l'Alpha responsable de la zone où se cachaient Fiona et ses comparses et en collaboration étroite avec les quelques policiers qui sont au courant de l'existence de phénomènes surnaturels. Ils travaillent ensemble pour se charger des cadavres retrouvés sur le campement. Stiles est heureux que ni lui, ni son père, ni Scott, ni Derek ne doivent gérer cette situation.

Stiles s'ennuie parce qu'en raison de son coup sur la tête, il lui est interdit d'aller sur son téléphone ou sur l'ordinateur, de regarder la télévision ou même de lire. « Je ne peux même pas envoyer de texto,» se plaint-il à Scott et à Lydia qu'il a convaincus de venir lui tenir compagnie avant qu'il devienne fou. « Savez-vous ce que ça fait d'être atteint de TDAH et ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit?»

Il rattrape son sommeil, mais après deux jours au lit, il ne tient plus en place. Son père finit par lâcher du lest et lui permet d'aller chez Derek juste pour qu'il puisse prendre l'air et sortir de la maison. «Tu me manques. Je ne peux même pas t'envoyer de message, » dit Stiles quand il le voit. « C'est nul. »

Derek l'amène dans son atelier et allume la radio. « Tu pourrais te détendre en écoutant la musique pendant que je travaille. »

« Ça aussi, c'est nul. »

Stiles finit par se retrouver assis sur la terrasse arrière en compagnie d'Erica. Ils ne parlent de rien d'important, et Stiles remarque qu'Erica est de nouveau nerveuse. Elle sursaute à chaque son qu'elle entend et ne cesse de sonder les environs. Stiles se dit que c'est une réaction normale après tout ce qu'elle a encore traversé quand ils ont été enlevés. Il sait que ça va lui prendre un certain temps avant de réaliser que Fiona est vraiment morte. Il sait, pour sa part, qu'il a, après toutes ces années, encore peur que le Nogitsune trouve un moyen de revenir pour le posséder à nouveau.

Jackson et Lydia les rejoignent sur la terrasse environ une heure plus tard, et Stiles remarque la façon dont Jackson laisse traîner ses doigts le long du bras d'Erica et le long de ses épaules et la manière dont elle se détend à son contact. S'il n'avait pas vu Jackson bondir pour sauver en personne Erica, il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable d'un tel acte. Stiles pense que Jackson commence peut-être à concevoir que Boyd et Erica font partie intégrante de sa meute, et il espère pour Derek que c'est vrai. Jackson a donné pas mal de fil à retordre à ce dernier depuis quelques semaines.

Boyd met en route le barbecue, et Derek apporte de la bière pour tout le monde, sauf pour Stiles, affirmant que la consommation d'alcool est incompatible avec une commotion cérébrale. Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et accepte son verre d'eau. Cora ne se joint pas à eux lorsqu'ils mettent leurs chaises en cercle, et ne les rejoint même pas quand Allison et Isaac arrivent. Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur à se montrer sociable, et Stiles sait que c'est parce qu'elle est malheureuse : Esuardo est en effet retourné dans le Nevada.

Stiles tient la main de Derek pendant qu'il écoute Isaac raconter sa dispute avec un homme qui livrait des baguettes et qui vivait en France dans leur voisinage. Alors qu'il est assis là, au milieu d'eux, il promène son regard sur les visages de ses amis, de _sa meute._

Il repense au repas auquel il a assisté la veille au soir chez Scott, avec sa deuxième meute qui a toujours été là pour lui depuis des années, avec tous ses membres réunis autour de la table, riant et se moquant les uns des autres. Il pense à Scott et à son amitié avec Lydia, à la manière dont il passe des heures à discuter de trucs de geek avec Kira, aux réponses sarcastiques de Danny, qui vient parfois en traînant des pieds à leurs réunions, et aux bébés Bêtas, qu'il commence à apprécier, jusqu'à penser désormais qu'il peut vraiment les considérer comme ses amis.

Ce soir, pendant qu'il examine et étudie les visages de sa nouvelle meute, les visages de personnes qu'il pensait être disparues à jamais, pendant que ses yeux reviennent se poser sur Derek, qui surprend son regard et sourit, Stiles pense : _C'est de cela que_ _notre avenir sera peut-être fait ._ _Peut-_ _être que_ _c'est cela, l'_ _équilibre ._

XXXXXXX

Derek regarde successivement Cora, Jackson, Erica et Boyd qui sont assis autour de la table. Il sait qu'il s'agit d'une conversation sérieuse, et il est nerveux. Il ne devrait pas l'être, mais c'est un grand jour pour lui. Les Alphas sont partis depuis une semaine, et tous les soirs, Derek est resté éveillé jusque très tard sur son lit et a longuement médité sa décision.

« Boyd, il y a quelque chose dont nous voulons discuter avec toi, » commence Derek , en jetant un coup d'œil sur Cora puis sur Jackson. Ils font tous les deux un signe de la tête. «Je sais que tu n'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire maintenant que les Alphas sont partis, mais nous espérions que tu resterais ici. Avec nous. Et que tu deviendrais notre Alpha. »

Boyd regarde rapidement Erica, qui sourit. Boyd tourne son visage vers eux et déclare: «Nous avons discuté entre nous pour savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour que nous restions ici. C'est notre ville. Nos familles vivent ici. Nous vous considérons tous comme notre meute, et Derek, nous ne savons pas encore grand-chose sur les loups, et je ne sais rien du rôle d'un Alpha. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. »

« Je ne sais pas si je serai d'une grande aide. La période durant laquelle j'ai été un Alpha a été désastreuse. »

« Mais tu n'es plus cette personne, » objecte Erica. « Nous sommes désormais tous plus solides et plus expérimentés. Nous avons besoin de toi, Derek. Nous avons besoin de vous tous. »

« Pour moi, vous faites tous les deux partie intégrante de la meute,» déclare Cora.

Ils regardent tous Jackson qui prend un air exaspéré. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous? Une putain de carte postale rose bonbon avec des coeurs? Je suppose que je ne déteste pas l'idée de vous voir tous les deux traîner dans les parages, toujours collés l'un à l'autre. Au moins, j'arrive à tolérer votre présence. »

Boyd s'esclaffe, et Erica sourit d'un petit air narquois. « Je suis touchée. Je rajouterais simplement que seul un membre de la meute aurait risqué sa propre vie pour protéger la mienne. »

Jackson rougit d'embarras et se renfrogne tout en détournant le regard, mais Derek peut sentir une odeur chaleureuse s'exhalant de lui, exprimant son contentement. Il tend la main et fait glisser ses doigts sur la nuque de Jackson.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous devrions officialiser cette décision, » dit Boyd. Ses yeux étincellent d'une lueur rouge vif, et Derek sent un afflux de puissance jaillir en lui. «Acceptez-vous que je sois votre Alpha? »

« Oui, je l'accepte, » déclare Derek, d'un ton décidé et ferme, en même temps que Cora et Jackson.

Parce que Beacon Hills dispose déjà sur son territoire d'un Alpha et d'une meute, Derek appelle Scott pour le faire venir chez lui plus tard dans la journée. Boyd amène aussi Isaac et Allison, ce qui étonne Derek , mais il ne pose aucune question à ce sujet.

Après que la situation a été exposée Scott, ce dernier hausse les épaules. « Je peux vivre avec la meute des Hale .. euh, la meute de Boyd ? Hum, votre meute vit ici et ça ne me dérange pas. Je vous fais confiance et c'est de toute façon presque comme si vous faisiez partie de ma meute. »

Boyd hoche la tête. « Je suis d'accord. »

« Je pensais, » dit Derek, « Que nous pourrions surveiller la partie nord du territoire et que ta meute pourrait surveiller l'extrémité sud. Et quand tu reprendras les cours, tu n'auras pas à rentrer aussi souvent chez toi pour surveiller ce qui se passe. Nous pourrons le faire à ta place. »

« Ce serait en fait une bonne solution, » déclare Scott. « Revenir tout le temps, c'est pénible. Mes notes ne s'en porteraient pas plus mal si je pouvais me concentrer un peu plus sur les cours. »

Isaac jette un coup d'oeil à Allison et lui prend la main. « Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Nous, euh, nous pensions que nous pourrions rester. »

« Être un loup-garou, agir en tant que tel, c'est un domaine à propos duquel je ne connais pas grand-chose, » explique Allison. « Je veux apprendre. Et j'ai beau aimer très fort mon père et Isaac, il nous faut une meute. » Elle regarde Isaac. « Nous avons besoin d'une meute et d'un Alpha. »

« Boyd, je veux que tu sois mon Alpha, » déclare Isaac.

Scott lance un regard furtif à Allison, et elle lui adresse un petit sourire. « Je pense que ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde si je rejoins la meute de Boyd. »

Scott déglutit avec difficulté, mais hoche la tête. « Je suis d'accord, » conclut-il, mais il ajoute: « Tu seras néanmoins toujours, pour moi, un membre de ma meute, Allison. Tu faisais partie des membres qui composaient à ses débuts ma meute. Je protègerai toujours tes arrières et je le ferai aussi pour Isaac.

Allison lui fait un grand sourire. « Et moi aussi je garderai toujours un œil sur toi. »

Une fois que tout le monde a discuté des détails de leur accord, Derek repense à ce que Marjorie lui avait dit à propos des liens d'allégeance qui unissent les membres d'une meute. Ils forment peut-être deux meutes séparées, mais Derek sait que la meute McCall et la meute à laquelle il appartient sont étroitement liées, et pas seulement à cause de Stiles et de Lydia. Les loups sont connectés les uns aux autres, et si Derek ferme ses yeux et se concentre, il peut voir distinctement les fils d'or lumineux liés au fil rouge qui palpite. Il sait pertinemment que ce fil rouge représente la meute Mc Call.

Plus tard, ce soir-là, il arpente la terrasse à l'arrière de sa maison puis s'appuie sur la rampe pendant qu'il contemple le territoire qui s'étend sous ses yeux. La terre de sa famille. Il se demande s'ils seraient heureux pour lui d'apprendre qu'il s'est finalement trouvé une nouvelle meute.

Derek a passé la dernière semaine à essayer de déterminer si accepter que Boyd devienne son Alpha était la bonne décision. Pour la première fois, il n'a pas l'impression de trahir sa mère ou Laura. Quand il avait réfléchi à rejoindre éventuellement la meute de Marjorie à une époque, quelque chose l'avait toujours retenu de le faire. Il n'était pas prêt à faire une croix sur sa mère, ni sur Laura. Et il avait toujours la sensation qu'il appartenait à ce lieu, à la terre de sa famille.

Il sait que les Hale continueront à protéger Beacon Hills, avec l'aide de leurs amis. Peut-être que c'est ce que Derek attendait. Un lien rétabli avec sa famille grâce à la terre, à une maison, à un Alpha, à qu'il fait une confiance aveugle parce que c'était celui qu'il avait choisi de mordre en premier lieu. Boyd ne remplacera ni sa mère ni encore Laura. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Derek a l'impression qu'il a une famille et une meute.

Il ne savait pas, quand il avait mordu Boyd, Erica, Isaac et Jackson, que cet acte signerait dans un premier temps leur perte, et qu'il finirait par devenir un bêta et que Boyd deviendrait son Alpha. Quand il avait cru que Boyd et Erica étaient morts et qu'Isaac et Jackson étaient partis, Derek avait pensé qu'il demeurerait seul, à jamais. Il avait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il méritait de vivre en solitaire et qu'il méritait aussi d'être un Oméga parce qu'il avait échoué à protéger sa meute et à conserver sa cohésion. Il n'avait jamais pensé que sa meute reviendrait auprès de lui - un peu différente, un peu plus marquée par les épreuves, mais intacte par ailleurs, vivante et remplie d'espoir. Derek pense que les choses ont peut-être une drôle de façon de faire inopinément leur retour, qu'il s'agisse de Stiles et de leurs souvenirs, de la nostalgie de repartir vivre à Beacon Hills ou encore de la réapparition de Cora.

Pendant que Derek ferme les yeux et se concentre sur les liens de la meute, qui étincellent d'une lueur incandescente, intense, il se rend compte que ce n'est pas terminé.

Cela ne fait que commencer.

XXXXXXXX

Cette nuit-là, Derek et Stiles sont couchés ensemble sur le lit, étroitement enlacés. Stiles a le dos appuyé contre la poitrine de Derek, et a installé en face de lui son ordinateur portable sur lequel il a chargé une émission diffusée sur Netflix.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'avoir de nouveau un Alpha ? » demande Stiles, en tendant la main pour couper le son avant de se tortiller dans les bras de Derek de manière à lui faire face. «Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile d'accepter un autre Alpha après Laura. »

Derek acquiesce. « J'ai réfléchi pendant longtemps à cette question. Ça m'a juste semblé être ce qu'il fallait faire. Je fais confiance à Boyd. Je l'ai mordu. C'est un homme bon, et il sera un bon Alpha. Meilleur que je n'aurais jamais pu l'être. »

« Je pense que tu te sous-estimes, » répond Stiles.

Derek lui adresse un demi-sourire en coin. « Je pense que ton jugement à propos de moi est biaisé. »

« Je ne le pense pas, » affirme Stiles. « Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu es un homme bien, Derek. Boyd est peut-être l'Alpha, mais tu es la clé de voûte de la meute. Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Jackson - ils sont ici pour toi. J'espère qu'un jour tu te rendras compte de ton importance. »

Derek se penche en avant et embrasse Stiles doucement.

« Comment va Allison? » demande Derek.

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Elle s'adapte à toutes sortes de trucs. Être de retour ici, être un loup-garou. Essayer de comprendre comment faire partie à nouveau de notre existence. Elle et Lydia ont passé du temps ensemble. Je pense que Lydia est en train de décider combien de temps elle va encore détester Allison, juste pour le principe. »

« Qu'en est-il de Scott? »

« Scott a tourné la page. Il peut passer à autre chose maintenant, je pense. Il va toujours l'aimer, mais je crois qu'il a accepté de reconnaître qu'ils ont cessé d'être les adolescents qu'ils étaient autrefois, âgés de seize ans. » Stiles soupire. « Aucun d'entre nous ne l'est encore. »

« Je pense qu'Allison est réticente à s'intégrer dans notre meute, » lui dit Derek. « Elle est froide et distante, alors qu'Isaac a accepté sans réserve de nous rejoindre et s'est intégré parfaitement à notre groupe. Jackson et Isaac étaient amis quand ils étaient enfants, apparemment ils avaient l'habitude d'aller faire du vélo ensemble parce qu'ils vivaient à une rue l'un de l'autre. »

« Avant que Jackson ne devienne un con arrogant. »

Derek soupire. « Ils se tournent autour. Je pense qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veut reconnaître qu'ils aimeraient redevenir amis. »

« C'est du Jackson tout craché. »

« Étonnamment, Chris Argent s'est montré enthousiaste quand il a su qu'Allison avait rejoint notre meute. Je pense qu'il est juste très heureux qu'Allison soit saine et sauve et qu'elle fasse maintenant partie d'une meute. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'elle apprenne le plus de choses qu'elle peut. Je lui ai dit qu'elle était une louve puissante et qu'elle sera un jour impressionnante. Il semblait vraiment fier de l'entendre. »

Stiles s'esclaffe. « Je ne comprendrai jamais cet homme. »

« Il aime sa fille. Elle est la seule famille qui lui reste. Je peux comprendre ce qu'il éprouve. » Stiles serre son bras. « Il veut qu'ils continuent à chasser, qu'ils continuent à protéger les gens. Boyd a affirmé qu'il pensait que c'était une bonne idée. »

« Je n'arriverai jamais à m'en remettre : Chris Argent, le chasseur qui va chasser avec ses deux loups-garous ! C'est sacrément bidonnant. »

« Nous avons quelques petits ajustements à faire au sein de la meute. Avec tout ce monde qui se retrouve après tant d'années, après avoir affronté autant de malheurs, ça va prendre du temps. » Derek fait une pause, puis sourit. « Mais ça va aller. Je peux le sentir. »

Stiles sourit. « Tu le mérites. Tous, vous le méritez. »

Derek avance sa tête vers Stiles. « Ils appartiennent aussi à ta meute. »

« Je sais. Je suis encore troublé par cette situation, mais je suppose que je ne devrais pas l'être. Je pense que j'ai fait partie de deux meutes pendant longtemps sans le savoir. »

Derek regarde Stiles, contemple ses grands yeux si beaux, et demande: « Penses-tu que nous sommes autorisés à être heureux maintenant? »

Stiles bat des paupières, plisse les yeux tout en étudiant la question. « Deaton a déclaré que le Nemeton recherchait l'équilibre. Je pense que cela signifie que nous devions enfin trouver le bonheur. Des trucs merdiques vont encore se passer, mais je pense que le pire est peut-être derrière nous. Peut-être. »

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

« Je dois le croire. Dans le cas contraire, tout ça ne serait alors arrivé pour rien. » Derek acquiesce pour montrer qu'il est d'accord avec lui. « Maintenant, tu vas m'embrasser? »

Derek souffle, attrape avec aisance Stiles par la taille et roule sur le dos, attirant Stiles au-dessus de lui, pendant il l'embrasse avec ardeur.

XXXXXXXX

Stiles se réveille en hurlant, des lambeaux d'images de Fiona et de Deucalion, de sa meute mise en pièces, anéantie, pendant que la vision de dents argentées lui souriant, dissimulées dans l'ombre, persiste dans sa tête.

« Hé, hé, » le calme Derek d'une voix endormie. « Ça va. Tu es en sécurité. Je suis ici. » Stiles se frotte les yeux, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Derek demande: « Est-ce que tu veux me raconter ce que tu as vu? »

« Ça va, » dit Stiles. « C'est toujours le même vieux rêve. » Derek frotte son bras doucement. « Ne vont-ils jamais disparaître, ces foutus cauchemars ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que nous les avons vaincus que ça veut dire que tu vas arrêter comme par magie d'en faire , » répond Derek. « Tu es sur la voie de la guérison, mais cela prend du temps. »

« Je sens que je ne vais jamais aller mieux. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, et tu le sais. C'est juste ton anxiété qui guide tes paroles. »

Stiles soupire et remet en place les couvertures. Derek commence à se lever, mais Stiles lui dit : « Non, reste au lit. Je vais juste prendre quelque chose à boire, me vider un peu la tête. Je serai bientôt de retour pour me coucher. »

Le visage de Derek se fronce d'inquiétude. « Tu en es sûr ? »

Stiles place un genou sur le lit et se penche pour embrasser Derek tendrement. « Oui. Retourne te coucher. Je reviens vite. »

« Prends tout le temps nécessaire. »

« Je t'aime, » souffle Stiles dans un sourire avant de quitter la pièce.

Sa tête est submergée de visions macabres, dont il ne parvient pas à se défaire, et son corps vibre d'énergie, même s'il est épuisé. Il a envie de rester au lit avec Derek, mais il est injuste de l'empêcher de dormir en lui communiquant ses émotions et en l'inquiétant. Derek se tracasse suffisamment déjà comme ça à son sujet.

Stiles va dans la cuisine et ouvre le réfrigérateur. Après en avoir regardé le contenu, il sort un litre de lait, trouve un verre, et s'en verse. Il pose la bouteille sur l'îlot de cuisine tout en avalant avec avidité la moitié du verre. Il le repose ensuite bruyamment et soupire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Stiles sursaute, surpris, et se retourne pour découvrir Jackson qui se dirige vers les placards. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés et il porte un pantalon de pyjama de coupe large et fluide. Il ouvre l'armoire et y prend une boîte de céréales.

« Mauvais rêve. Et toi? Lydia est endormie? »

Jackson hoche la tête pendant qu'il verse les céréales. « Je t'ai entendu crier. Ça m'a réveillé. »

Stiles jette un regard coupable en direction de l'îlot. « Pardon. »

Jackson hausse les épaules tout en se versant du lait dans un bol. « Lydia m'a déjà parlé de tes cauchemars. Je suppose qu'elle est habituée à eux parce qu'elle n'a même pas bronché. »

Stiles lâche un rire. « Oui, elle a dormi souvent avec moi et je lui ai fait partager une bonne dose de mes cauchemars, qui me faisaient toujours hurler. »

Ils gardent le silence pendant quelques instants, le bruit seul des mâchoires de Jackson se fait entendre. Enfin, peut-être parce qu'il est tard, ou parce que les choses ont désormais changé, ou parce qu'il est en train de perdre l'esprit, Stiles demande: « Est-ce que ça devient à un moment plus facile à supporter? »

Jackson arrête de mâcher et dévisage Stiles. Il avale sa salive et demande: « Quoi? »

Stiles se gratte le côté du visage et agite sa main autour de lui. « Lydia a dit, tu sais, que peut-être que tu ... tu sais, à cause du kanima. » Jackson se raidit, mais Stiles poursuit malgré tout. « Je continue à voir le, euh, le Nogitsune. Et beaucoup d'autres choses, comme les Alphas, mais le Nogitsune est toujours là. J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais m'en débarrasser, ou me débarrasser de ce qu'il a fait en m'utilisant. »

Jackson regarde fixement son bol et fait tourner sa cuillère dans ses doigts, sans vraiment avoir conscience de son geste. « Tu ne t'en débarrasses jamais, pas vraiment, » commence-t-il à dire en chuchotant, au grand étonnement de Stiles. Stiles s'attendait à ce qu'il lui envoie son poing dans la figure. Jackson lève les yeux vers lui et le fusille du regard. « Si jamais tu répètes tout cela, je te tuerai. Lydia m'a aidé, et aussi cette femme, Morrell. Elle m'aide à prendre conscience des choses que j'ai faites quand le kanima échappait à mon contrôle. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à croire, mais ça va mieux qu'avant. Lydia m'aide aussi, et Derek, Cora, la meute. » Stiles hoche la tête, et fait tourner ces informations dans sa tête. « Cette chose t'a utilisé, tout juste comme ces gens m'ont utilisé. Nous devons vivre avec le souvenir de ce que nos corps ont été forcés de faire, mais ce n'est pas de notre faute. ».

Stiles acquiesce. « Et Morrell, elle t'aide? »

« Cette femme a une attitude qui file une putain de chair de poule et elle adore s'écouter parler, mais oui, je pense qu'elle m'aide. » Jackson penche la tête. « Je peux te donner son numéro. » Stiles n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de hocher la tête. Jackson boit jusqu'à la dernière goutte le lait dans son bol et le laisse tomber dans l'évier avec fracas. « Assez de conneries sentimentales comme ça. Je vais me recoucher. »

Stiles esquisse un petit sourire en coin. « Bonne nuit, Jackson. »

Jackson lève les yeux au ciel et dit : « Bonne nuit, Stiles. »

« Hé, tu viens juste de m'appeler… »

« Ne pousse pas le bouchon trop loin, » grogne Jackson tout en quittant la cuisine.

« Ouais, ok. J'ai compris, petit cœur en chamallow. » Stiles rit pendant que Jackson lui grogne dessus.

Lorsque Stiles se glisse dans le lit à côté de Derek, ce dernier cligne des paupières et sourit. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Étonnamment, oui. »

Derek se tourne vers lui et le regarde avec des yeux lourds de sommeil. « C'est bien. »

« Tu sais, Jackson n'est pas si mal, » parvient à articuler Stiles dans un bâillement.

« Hein? »

«J'ai parlé à Jackson dans la cuisine. Ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. » Derek le regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? Je pense que je suis en train de rêver. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Ne lui répète pas que j'ai dit ça. » Il se blottit plus près de Derek, qui enroule ses bras autour de lui. Stiles appuie son front contre son cou et ferme ses yeux. « Mais je pense que ça va aller pour lui. »

« Et toi? »

« Hmm? »

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Stiles acquiesce et embrasse le torse de Derek, en plein sur ses poils, qu'il aime tant. «Ouais, je vais bien. »

« Bien. » Derek embrasse sa tête et le tient serré entre ses bras. Stiles se détend dans la chaleur de Derek et s'endort pour faire peut-être, avec un peu de chance, des rêves plus heureux.

XXXXXXXX

Les loups sont survoltés ce soir, impatients et déjà très agités. La pleine lune s'est à peine levée, et ils courent partout, complètement métamorphosés, en poussant des hurlements tout en se poursuivant les uns et les autres. Stiles se moque d'eux et de leur comportement ridicule.

Il est assis dans la clairière , en compagnie de ceux qui ne sont pas des loups pendant que Scott, Boyd et Marjorie essayent de remettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs meutes respectives. Les meutes vont courir ensemble sous la pleine lune ce soir, pour participer à une cérémonie qui va cimenter les liens entre les différents membres de la meute de Boyd, qui s'est récemment formée, mais qui va permettre aussi de resserrer les liens entre les trois meutes. Il y a aussi trois nouveaux Bêtas qui sont venus avec la meute de Marjorie, Lashanda, Essence, et Brad. Ils étaient tous auparavant des Omégas, ont été retrouvés sur le campement des Alphas et ont décidé d'accepter Marjorie comme Alpha.

Derek court vers Stiles, complètement transformé en loup, suivi de Cora qui bondit devant eux pour pousser Esuardo au sol avec ses pattes. Stiles rit et passe ses doigts dans la fourrure douce de Derek.

« Prêt pour votre cérémonie? » demande Stiles et Derek pousse sa tête contre la paume de Stiles.

Puis Derek tourne la tête , s'éloigne en courant et Stiles le regarde faire des cercles joyeusement autour d'Erica, de Boyd, et des jambes d'Isaac. Stiles sourit.

Scott se rapproche de lui quelques minutes plus tard et l'entraîne plus loin. « Que penses-tu de Cathy? »

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillent. « Mon pote, t'es sérieux, là? »

Scott rougit tout en hochant la tête, un sourire gêné sur son visage. « Nous avons commencé à parler au cours de tous ces trajets durant lesquels nous avons rapatrié les Bêtas capturés, et je ne sais pas, mais elle est plutôt ... géniale. »

« Elle est tout à fait géniale, tu sais, quand elle n'est pas collée à Derek. » Scott lève les yeux au ciel. « Mais mec, tu dois être sûr de tes sentiments. Cathy est encore vierge et genre sans expérience, et je te préviens que je vais aider Derek et le reste de la meute du Nevada à te botter le cul si tu lui brises le cœur. »

Scott fixe Stiles droit dans les yeux. « C'est vrai que j'ai couché à droite et à gauche, mais je pense qu'elle pourrait bien me donner l'envie d'essayer de m'engager dans une relation un peu plus sérieuse. Savais-tu qu'elle va à l'université en Californie? À San Francisco? »

« Vas-y, fonce. Si elle ne succombe pas tes yeux de chien battu et à ton sourire, alors elle ne te mérite pas. » Scott sourit, et Stiles demande: « Donc, cela veut dire ... que tu vas finalement renoncer à Allison? »

Le visage de Scott s'affaisse, et il jette un coup d'oeil vers la clairière où Allison discute avec Marjorie, Owen et Chris. « Nous avons eu une longue conversation la nuit où s'est passée cette soirée pyjama. Je l'aimerai toujours, tu sais? Et elle m'aimera toujours. L'avoir vue de retour ... c'est comme si quelque chose en moi s'était réglé. Je veux qu'elle soit présente dans ma vie, mais je suis d'accord pour que nous ne soyons plus ensemble. Je suis prêt à passer à autre chose. »

Stiles tend les bras et étreint Scott. « Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, mon pote. »

Marjorie les appelle tous parce que le soleil sera complètement couché d'ici quelques minutes. Elle leur ordonne de prendre leur forme de Bêta, et Stiles contemple la vision de plus d'une douzaine de loups qui se métamorphosent instantanément.

Il entend quelques exclamations excitées sur le côté et jette un coup d'œil dans cette direction. Ses paupières s'écarquillent lorsqu'il voit le corps de Jackson se déformer, ses traits se modifier et se recomposer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur quatre pattes, et qu'il soit devenu un grand loup aux membres déliés, à la fourrure d'un gris argenté, entouré du grand loup noir de Derek et du plus petit de Cora, à la robe d'un marron aux reflets de cuivre.

« Oh mon Dieu, » s'exclame Stiles et Lydia et pousse un cri pour le féliciter, pendant qu'elle plonge ses doigts dans la fourrure de Jackson. Derek et Cora jappent gaiement et courent en rond avec Jackson, qui lève la tête vers le ciel et pousse un hurlement. Derek et Cora se joignent immédiatement à lui et Stiles sent que ses yeux s'humidifient un peu. _Il croit enfin qu'il fait partie de la meute,_ pense-t-il.

« Quel merveilleux prélude à cette course sous la pleine lune ! » proclame Marjorie, dardant ses yeux rouges et luisants, alors qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas métamorphosée. « Ce soir, trois meutes vont courir ensemble pour célébrer notre amitié et les liens qui les unissent. » Elle tourne son visage vers le ciel et pousse un hurlement.

Les loups se mettent à courir vers les arbres, et différents hurlements se répercutent en échos, déchirant la nuit. Derek bondit vers Stiles et fait des cercles autour de lui, lèche son visage lorsqu'il se penche pour flatter avec sa main le flanc de Derek. « Je t'aime. Maintenant, allez, va courir avec ta meute. »

Stiles regarde Derek courir entre sa sœur et son cousin, trois beaux loups s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité pour y disparaître. Il se rend compte lorsqu'il rejoint les autres installés autour du feu et qu'il accepte de la main de Kira une guimauve plantée au bout d'un bâton que c'est le moment le plus heureux qu'il a vécu depuis longtemps.

Et pour la première fois, il n'a pas peur. Au lieu de la peur, il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui qui ressemble étrangement à de l'espoir.

XXXXXXXX

 **Épilogue**

Stiles attend d'arriver chez Derek pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. Le temps est encore froid, il y a eu une tempête de neige tardive pour la saison seulement quelques jours auparavant, et des plaques de neige subsistent encore au sol par endroits. Stiles enfile son sweat à capuche lorsqu'il sort de la Jeep et se précipite à l'intérieur de la maison.

« Hé, »appelle-t-il pendant qu'il enlève ses chaussures humides pour les poser devant la porte.

Derek sort de la salle de séjour pour le saluer, sourit et fronce les sourcils quand il se rapproche de lui. « Tu es frigorifié. Pourquoi ne portes-tu pas de manteau? »

« Parce que je suis paresseux et qu'il y a environ cinq pas qui séparent la porte de la maison de la Jeep. »

Derek frotte ses mains le long des bras de Stiles. « Tu es un idiot. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils, embrasse brièvement Derek avant de le contourner pour aller dans le salon. Jackson, Erica et Boyd sont assis sur le canapé, Cora est installée dans le fauteuil, Isaac et Allison sont sur un sofa, et l'autre sofa est vide. Stiles se laisse tomber immédiatement dessus. « Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde? »

« Cora a choisi, » dit Boyd. «J'ai décidé de couper court aux discussions puisque nous partons dans quelques minutes. »

« Où allez-vous? »

«Dîner avec ma grand-mère, » répond Boyd.

« Ma mère apporte mon plat préféré, » ajoute Erica avec un sourire. « Je lui ai dit d'en faire trois fois plus. Elle n'a pas encore pris l'habitude de nourrir une fille devenue loup-garou. »

« Personne n'a encore réussi à s'habituer à te nourrir et à te voir manger, » plaisante Stiles.

« Ma grand-mère se comporte encore comme si elle ne savait rien de notre condition, » reprend Boyd . « Chaque fois que j'en parle, elle dit: « Voyons, Vernon, ne parle pas de ce genre de choses à table » et elle secoue la tête. » Il prend un air exaspéré.

Erica frappe son bras. « Ne parle pas de ta grand-mère comme ça. J'adore cette femme. »

« Je l'aime aussi! » s'exclame Boyd.

« Mon pote, ta grand-mère est la meilleure. Elle m'a fait la meilleure recette de chou vert que j'aie jamais goûtée et aussi la tarte aux noix de pécan la plus sublime que j'aie jamais mangée pour Thanksgiving, » gémit Stiles à l'évocation de ce souvenir. « Je veux venir dîner avec vous. »

« Non, » dit Derek, en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Stiles. « Je t'emmène ce soir quelque part. »

« Dis à mamie Boyd que je viendrai la voir bientôt, »s'écrie Stiles. « Elle doit terminer de m'enseigner comment jouer à l'euchre, avec Hayden et Scott. Je pense que Scott va essayer d'impressionner Cathy en lui montrant qu'il maîtrise les règles d'un nouveau jeu de cartes. »

Lorsque Stiles jette un coup d'oeil à Jackson, qui est resté penché sur son téléphone et a à peine levé la tête, il lui lance : « Passe à Lydia le bonjour. »

« Dis-le-lui toi-même,» grogne Jackson. Stiles sort son téléphone et envoie immédiatement un message à Lydia.

Plus tard, après que Derek et Stiles sont revenus du restaurant, Stiles enfile son pyjama et s'assied sur le lit. Pendant que Derek s'affaire dans la salle de bain, il triture nerveusement l'enveloppe. Puis Derek entre dans la chambre à coucher, magnifique comme toujours, coiffé comme un as de pique et vêtu seulement de son boxer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »demande Derek. Stiles lui donne l'enveloppe et les sourcils de Derek s'arquent de plus en plus haut sur son front au fur et à mesure qu'il déchiffre ce qui est écrit. « Ça vient de l'Université de Californie, à Davis. »

« Oui, » dit Stiles, en reprenant l'enveloppe. « Je ne l'ai pas encore ouverte. »

« Eh bien alors, ouvre-la! » s'exclame Derek.

Les mains tremblantes, Stiles déchire le papier. A l'intérieur se trouve une lettre avec deux brochures, et son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine pendant qu'il la lit.

 _Nous sommes heureux de vous informer de votre réadmission ..._

Stiles regarde Derek en état de choc. « Ils me laissent revenir. Je retourne à l'université à Davis. Ils me laissent revenir! »

Derek jette ses bras autour du cou de Stiles et le pousse sur le lit, en couvrant de baisers son visage.

Ils sont interrompus un instant plus tard, lorsque la porte de la chambre de Derek s'ouvre. « Alors, tu vas me quitter, hein? » Derek roule sur le côté et Stiles voit Cora appuyée contre la porte. «D'abord, c'est Jackson qui est accepté dans l'école qu'il visait, maintenant, c'est à ton tour. » Son visage se fend d'un large sourire. «Félicitations, Stiles. Je savais que tu pouvais y arriver. »

« Merci ,» dit Stiles en souriant. « Mais tu vas me manquer. Et comment tu vas t'en tirer avec les cours d'anglais, sans moi pour te lire les bouquins du programme ? »

Cora lève les yeux au ciel. « Facile. Wikipédia. »

Derek soupire. « Tu vas vraiment tirer profit de ton éducation dans le cycle supérieur. »

Cora hausse les épaules et les laisse tous les deux seuls, en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Stiles se met sur son flanc et mord sa lèvre, incapable de refréner un grand sourire. « Je vais retourner à l'université à Davis. Je vais terminer mes études de premier cycle, et les reprendre là où je les avais commencées.»

« Je suis tellement fier de toi, » dit Derek. « Tu l'as mérité. »

Alors que Stiles est couché sur le lit, dans les bras de Derek, plus tard ce soir-là, son cerveau se refuse à le laisser dormir. Il commence déjà à planifier ses cours, réfléchit à la façon dont il peut compléter son UV principale, réfléchit aux équivalences qu'il pourra obtenir, et se demande si la matière générale qu'il avait choisie est toujours celle qu'il veut faire. Au bout de deux heures, comme il ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil, il prend son téléphone portable, baisse la luminosité de son écran et , à la faible lueur de son appareil, commence la lecture des brochures envoyées par l'université pendant que Derek dort à côté de lui.

Ce n'est pas la première nuit qu'il perd ainsi le sommeil au cours des derniers mois qui se sont écoulés, et il sait que ce n'est pas la dernière. Il fait encore des cauchemars, il a encore des mauvais jours, et a encore du mal à sortir de son lit, de temps à autre. Mais chaque mois qui passe est un peu plus facile que le précédent. Et au moins, maintenant, Derek, la plupart des nuits, se trouve à ses côtés quand il émerge d'un cauchemar.

Pendant qu'il parcourt les brochures présentant les différents cursus proposés par l'université, il se met à penser que perdre le sommeil parce qu'il réfléchit à son avenir scolaire est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis très longtemps. Et puis, encore une fois, il se rappelle que beaucoup de choses agréables lui sont arrivées récemment.

Il jette un coup d'oeil à côté de lui, vers le visage paisible et détendu de Derek, dont la respiration reste parfaitement régulière dans son sommeil. Aucun d'entre eux n'est parfait et il y a des jours plus difficiles que d'autres, mais il va mieux qu'il n'allait depuis longtemps. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit pas simplement d'essayer de se distraire de la dépression ou de la refouler ; cette fois-ci, c'est la guérison qui est en marche.

Et cette fois-ci, entouré de ses meutes, avec son père et Derek à ses côtés, Stiles commence à croire qu'il va guérir.

Non, il ne le croit pas; il le _sait_.

 _ **(1) death grip = ce terme désigne une masturbation si vigoureuse qu'elle peut entraîner une perte de sensibilité et tout intérêt pour le coït mais c'est aussi une prise de catch. Encore un jeu de mot que j'ai essayé de transposer en français du mieux que je pouvais...**_

 _ **(2): « bacon and eggs », dans l'urban dictionary, désigne le pénis – encore une fois, le jeu de mots est intraduisible !- donc j'ai essayé de trouver une alternative raisonnable. Je rappelle que le « service trois pièces » est une périphrase désignant le sexe masculin.**_

 _ **(3)**_ _ **encore un jeu de mot qu'il a fallu que je transpose ! Et en plus, il a été développé sur un paragraphe entier alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !**_

 _ **Voilà, c'est la fin ! J'espère que l'auteure a réussi à vous captiver de bout en bout ... A plus tard pour une nouvelle traduction !**_


End file.
